Time Will Follow
by bccaw
Summary: Hermione has landed a job with the Ministry and life is good in a post-Voldemort world. Then she discovers that Time - and Albus Dumbledore - had other plans for her. A time turner fic. SSHG.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Department of Mysteries**

In her first three months working for the Department of Mysteries, Hermione had probably done more cleaning and organizing than she had in the rest of her twenty-two years combined. Not that she was slob by any means, but things at the Ministry had been... neglected.

Arthur Weasley and the rest of his department brought in a few large loads of boxes filled with artifacts every week. Artifacts deemed questionable were immediately sorted out and dealt with by the appropriate department. The rest were sent to a storeroom fitted with a massive extension charm. This particular storeroom also housed magical artifacts previously confiscated, found benign or useless, labeled, and catalogued by the old, hunched witch who had managed the storage facilities. Moira Trunkett had died two years ago in the very storeroom where Hermione sat staring dismally around her at the vast expanse of dusty boxes, two-story-high bookshelves, and hundreds, perhaps thousands of scrolls covered in tiny, illegible scrawl.

After Moira's death, what with the Ministry still in upheaval and uncertainty as all officials and Ministry workers were investigated for ties to Voldemort or the Death Eaters and any sympathies which had led them to assist the advancement of Dark Magic and blood purity measures within the Ministry, nobody had bothered to find a replacement for old Moira.

Once things had settled down in the Ministry and in the magical world in general, the state of the storeroom eventually became a problem. Even before Moira's demise, her system of organization was murky, at best. Apparently she had been able to make perfect sense of the organized chaos in storage, and could be counted on to find any item within a few minutes's time. The poor wizard who had been attempting to sort out the room in the interim before Hermione was hired had been highly dismayed to discover that the entire room was under a spell that prevented summoning charms from working. Most every part of the Ministry buildings were under such basic anti-theft charms, in fact.

While her task was not glamorous in the least, Hermione had taken pleasure in it at first. Then, as it became clear that she would not be given any interesting assignments for quite a long time, the small joy of setting things to right soon dimmed. She was glad to be able to tell Ron and Harry that she was not authorized to discuss her assignments with them, since there was absolutely nothing of interest to tell.

"Of course she'll never tell us anything interesting," Ron had lamented to Harry shortly after Hermione had landed the job.

"Honestly, Ron, there's nothing interesting to tell," she replied. "I have the lowest possible security clearance of anyone in the Department of Mysteries. The house-elves know more than I do, and they aren't even allowed in the offices, just the corridors and meeting rooms after hours."

"So, what do you do, then?" asked Ron.

Hermione sighed. "I can't say... but it's nothing exciting. I might try to transfer out to another department if I get the chance."

Thus far, she had spent weeks attempting to figure out Moira's cataloguing system, to no avail. She had started the mundane task of sorting the boxes left since Moira's passing, labeling artifacts and placing them in piles on the concrete floor. Most of it was junk. Some of the books held her interest and some of the newer Muggle odds and ends were foreign to her. Though it had been years since the war ended, she had not returned to the Muggle world or sought out her parents. She was terrified to find them only to discover that her memory charms were irreversible. The thing about messing with the memories of people, especially Muggles, was that the more often certain memories were targeted, the more likely the chance of permanent brain damage.

The charms on the storeroom also prevented her from levitating objects. The best she could do was lighten the weight of the boxes with a charm and stack a few of them in her arms. She spent most days crouched over boxes or schlepping them back and forth as she worked out her own system of organization.

On this particular day, Hermione was taking a break from her mind-numbing work, reading an old Charms text while eating her lunch. She could have gone to the break room (she was allowed in there, at least), or gone out for a bite with Margaret, the giggly secretary from the front office, but the book had caught her eye and she did not dare take it out of the room.

She was so engrossed in the text that a knock on the storeroom door startled her enough to drop the book and jump to her feet.

"Hermione?" called a nasally voice, belonging to her supervisor, Richard Goode. He opened the door and poked his head in.

"Yes?" she asked, walking toward him, heart pounding from the interruption.

"Have you taken a break today?" he asked. "I haven't seen you emerge at all from the storeroom, and I know how you tend to get... involved in your work."

"Oh! Yes, actually I'm eating my lunch at the moment."

"In here?" he asked incredulously.

"Well... yes," she said. "I, uh, didn't feel much like going out today."

He stepped around the door and surveyed the room, the stacks of artifacts, and finally, Hermione herself.

"Hermione, I appreciate that you've tackled this project with such, ah, determination... but you really should leave the room every now and then. We Department of Mysteries folk may be a bit strange, but we don't bite. You might enjoy some amount of, ah, social interaction during the workday, I daresay."

Hermione smiled and said, "I suppose that would be nice."

"You haven't found anything... interesting... have you?" he asked, rather seriously.

Hermione laughed.

"Nothing but dusty old books and all sorts of Muggle odds and ends," she said.

"Well," he said, seeming unsure what else to say. "I'll leave you to it, but please do come out and reassure us you're still alive and breathing now and then."

"Will do," she said politely. He slipped out of the room and shut the door behind him. Sighing, she bent down to retrieve her book. As she straightened up, the label of a nearby box she had recently unearthed caught her eye.

 _Albus Dumbledore – Storage Requested – Sorted,_ it read.

"Dumbledore?" she whispered. What might he have sent to the Ministry and why? Obviously anything interesting would have already been removed, but she was compelled to pull the box out and lift the lid anyway.

There was not much left inside – just a few books, maps of the school, a pair of candlesticks featuring the school crest in raised relief, and an empty jewelry box covered in runes.

Beginning to feel very sad, Hermione picked up each item and turned it over in her hands. One of the books turned out to be a second copy of _The Tales of Beetle the Bard,_ identical to the copy she now owned.

Hermione smiled as she wiped the dust off the cover. She began to thumb through the pages, memories from their year on the run surfacing in her mind. There was a metal bookmark left in the middle of the book and she pulled it out to get a better look at it.

It seemed to be made of silver, featured the outlines of a writhing mass of serpents at the top, and was inscribed with a poem. Hermione read it aloud with breathless interest:

" _A man's virtue cannot be known_

 _Lest he show it to the light_

 _In death may his nature own_

 _The living truth once kept from sight"_

Below the poem were runes that said, " _If you are alone, speak and believe, 'I trust Severus Snape.' "_

"I trust Severus Snape," she said, her voice cracking. The bookmark emitted a short flash of light that caused Hermione to squint. Through her eyelashes, she saw a face take shape, made of light and dust from the air. It was the face of Albus Dumbledore.

" _This is a message for Hermione Granger,"_ it said. _"_ _In accordance with my will, my copy of 'The Tales of Beetle the Bard' now belongs to her. If you are not Miss Granger, kindly return this artifact to where you've found it. Miss Granger – Hermione, my dear – please find yourself a seat somewhere private where you won't be interrupted or overheard. When you are ready, press your thumb over the center of the circle on this bookmark."_

A few minutes passed, during which Hermione scurried away to a secluded corner of the storeroom and cast _Muffliato._ She pressed her thumb down in the middle of the circle made by the mass of engraved snakes, and the metal warmed slightly under her touch.

" _Very well, I trust we won't be overheard,"_ said Dumbledore. _"_ _What I am about to reveal to you, Hermione, you must not tell anyone... especially Harry Potter."_

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, as she anticipated what this vision of Dumbledore was about to tell her.

" _I trust Severus Snape. Yes, even in death, even in death by his hand. There will come a time when Severus must speak to Harry. There is information that must be shared – but not until the time is right. When such a time comes, Hermione, do all that you can to assist Severus in this task. He will seek Harry out when it becomes necessary. Until then, my dear, only you can know that Severus is indeed still on our side."_

The vision paused and seemed to stare straight into her soul, unblinking. Hermione was now crying in earnest.

" _There is something else with which I must burden you, Hermione."_ Another long pause, and now Dumbledore seemed to be holding back his own tears.

" _It is highly likely – practically certain – that Severus will not make it out of this war alive. This is one of my greatest regrets. You will... understand why... later."_

Dumbledore stopped, removed his spectacles, and fiddled with them before returning them to his nose.

" _You, my dear, are perhaps the only witch in the world I would entrust with such a request. I understand if you refuse it. The task is a dangerous one."_

The vision of Dumbledore paused and sighed heavily.

" _If Severus Snape dies, I would ask you, Hermione, to bring him back."_

Another pause, seemingly designed to give Hermione a moment to digest that information.

" _Not by any Dark means, no... I would never ask that of you, my dear. Dark magic wouldn't provide a true return to life in any case, as Tom has discovered. I'm afraid we will have to use Time, and only under certain circumstances will it be possible."_

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. Surely he was not suggesting _that_...

" _That all I can say at this time. Should this task become necessary, seek out my portrait for further counsel."_

The bright vision dissipated in a smoky swirl, leaving only the dust in the air behind. Hermione's mind was reeling in confusion and excitement. How had she received the wrong copy of the book? She flipped through the pages, which were exactly as she remembered them down to the hallows symbol written in ink and a torn page near the back of the book.

"Someone made a replica," she breathed. "But why, if this one only ended up in a box in this wreck of a storage room?"

It was not the first time Hermione had wondered just how some of the valuable artifacts she occasionally came across while organizing the storage room had come to be there, forgotten. Surely someone would have wanted them for a museum or personal collection – but instead they sat in dusty boxes.

The mystery of the replica was pushed aside for the moment as Hermione started pacing the floor, still holding the book. She had to go to Hogwarts. She had to get to Dumbledore's portrait. She would have to keep McGonagall from asking questions, which meant she would have to get into her office without her knowledge.

Hermione finished out the day in a haze of anticipation, even though her logical side kept reminding her that anything Dumbledore might have wanted her to do involving Time was now impossible. Meddling with time farther back than a few hours was dangerous – anything more than a day would have far-reaching, impossible-to-predict consequences.

Still, she must know what message the portrait had for her. She clocked out for the day and returned home to her tiny flat, where Crookshanks was waiting impatiently on the arm of the couch.

"Yes, hello, Crooks," she greeted the Kneazle as she shut the door behind her. Crookshanks leapt from the couch and started twining through her legs, purring and twittering at her. On occasions when she came home late, he was standoffish and disgruntled for a few hours.

Dinner was takeout eaten over a book, her usual Thursday routine. Tomorrow night was dinner with Harry and Ginny. Saturday she would be at the library, where she usually spent her mornings before finding a spot for lunch in Diagon Alley. Ron was taking her out Saturday evening. Sunday evening she was invited to the Burrow for dinner. It was an open invitation, but Hermione went only once a week. She loved the Weasleys, but their chaotic home was overwhelming in large doses.

Hermione sat down at her desk and pulled out a bit of parchment, smoothing it unnecessarily with her palm before putting quill to paper.

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _I would like to schedule a meeting with you this week. Anytime after ten would be fine – my hours at the Ministry are flexible. I've come across something rather interesting in my work and would appreciate your expertise._

 _Thank you,_

 _H. Granger_

She sighed as she finished the note and set it aside. She would send it tomorrow on her way to work. One of these days it would be nice to have her own owl.

Hermione was distracted and apathetic all day at the Ministry, and spent most of her time searching for more items she suspected were not technically supposed to be in storage. By the time she left, she had a stack of ancient tomes and first edition texts – some of which were autographed, a charm bracelet that had a large golden heart in the middle with the initial _T. L. S._ engraved in curling script, a set of silver candlesticks with decorative bowls and trays, and an entire box full of yellowed scrolls covered in runes.

Moira Trunkett was not a simple storage manager, but a collector of rare and valuable artifacts and manuscripts. As far as Hermione could tell, there was nothing bewitched or otherwise magical in the trove, other than the bookmark Dumbledore had left for her. If she was not so eager to get to Hogwarts and investigate what Dumbledore had wanted her to do, Hermione would have been more motivated to find every last one of Moira's stolen items that day.

She left work a few minutes early and took a long, luxuriant bath before dressing and preparing to meet Harry and Ginny. Crookshanks knew her weekly routine and was in a mood since she would be leaving for the evening. Perhaps it was time to find a companion to entertain him while she was out.

This evening she was meeting Harry and Ginny at a new bar that had just opened in Diagon Alley, called _The Fanged Pixie._ One of Ginny's teammates was playing in the featured band that evening. Hermione arrived first and made sure to choose a seat in a dark corner as far away from the stage as possible.

Ginny and Harry found her ten minutes later and slid into the booth across from her.

"Sorry we're late," said Ginny, looking flushed. Harry hid a smile and studied his menu intently.

"Hey, Hermione," he said after a moment, grinning at her.

It would seem her friends were still firmly in the honeymoon period of their marriage, a year and a half later.

"This menu looks great!" exclaimed Ginny. "What are you having?" she asked.

"I haven't even looked yet," said Hermione. "I was... thinking. Let's see," she said, reaching for the beverage menu.

"Rough week?"

"Er, sort of," said Hermione, scanning the beer selection. She was not much of a drinker, mainly for budgetary reasons at the moment. She was saving up for an owl and a few nice things for her apartment.

"Do you still like working for the Ministry?" asked Harry, knowing very well that she was finding it increasingly dull.

"Overall, yes," said Hermione. "Though, I do hope there is something else for me there soon. What I'm doing now is... er, well, it doesn't give me any influence or insight into the way things are run."

Harry seemed to make a decision about his dinner, and folded the menu shut.

"Well, I'll be done Auror training at the end of the month. I can't wait for it to be official."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm proud of you, Harry. You've done really well."

The waitress hurried over to take their orders. When she left, Ginny started looking around the room.

"I haven't seen Irene, have you?" she asked Harry, who shook his head.

Hermione decided it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"So, how's Ron been?" she asked. "I'm sure you've heard about... er, us."

"Yeah," said Harry softly. "It's great, Hermione. Really great. Molly and Arthur are so excited to see you again."

Ginny gave her a serious look and said, "Ron's happier than I've ever seen him, honestly."

Hermione smiled a little, blushing under their close attention.

"I'm sure it's a lot of pressure... but we're all happy you and Ron are back together."

"I'm happy, too," Hermione said, and she was – but her cautious optimism about the future of her relationship with Ron was nothing to the enthusiastic anticipation he so obviously felt about their upcoming date on Saturday evening.

"The past year has been hard for both of you," said Ginny sympathetically.

Hermione nodded and a short silence followed. She and Ron had gone their separate ways about six months after Harry and Ginny's wedding. It had been a terrible break-up, with Ron both furious at her and devastated when she insisted that she loved him but could no longer date him.

He had gotten it into his head that they would be married before the year was out, now that Harry and Ginny had tied the knot. Hermione had repeatedly warned him not to ask her, that she was not ready and would not be for a while, perhaps years. Ron had bought a ring and asked her to marry him less than a month after one such serious conversation, in which Hermione had clearly told him she did not want to marry young and would not be ready for children in the near future.

"What about what _I_ want, Hermione? I love you! I want a family with you! I don't know what the Muggles are about, insisting that people wait until they're almost thirty to settle down... but that's not how magical folk do things."

"Ronald Weasley!" she had shouted, indignant. "It's not my being _Muggleborn_ that's causing our problems! If you love me, you'll try to understand how I feel. I want time to build a career – I don't even know exactly what that career will be right now. There are so many options, so many things I want to do. We don't need to rush into marriage just because Harry and Ginny did!"

"So what you want is all that matters?" he said hotly.

"No... Ron, I _want_ to get married, eventually. Why does it have to be now? We could get a flat – "

"I've _told_ you, that not how wizards do things!" he shouted, throwing his hands up in exasperation.

"Ron. You've been staying over at least twice a week. Everyone, your parents included, know you are. Why must we pretend otherwise?"

He simply glared at her before storming off and slamming the door on his way out. It was not the first, nor the last, of similar arguments. Finally, Hermione had told him that she was done talking about it and that they should just put the argument aside for a while. If he had not agreed, she would have ended it then.

So it was inevitable, then, when he dropped to one knee and held a ring in her face a few weeks later, that she put an end to it all. It was causing her too much heartache to continue denying him what he apparently wanted above all else in life. Perhaps they were not meant to be together – they were very different sorts of people, after all.

Why was she trying it again with Ron, then? All that was logical and stubborn in her protested the decision, but it came down to the fact that she loved and missed the hot-headed, mushy-hearted, sincere young man who was just as stubborn as she was... and the fact that he showed up with flowers and a long, heartfelt apology after her first day of work at the Ministry.

He claimed he was done pressuring her to settle down. He promised he would consider moving in with her if all went well, even though it would upset his mother and the norms of the magical community. He could not live without her, he said with convincing conviction, a sentiment Hermione found charming if not overdramatic. After the initial shock of finding herself suddenly single, it had been sort of nice to only have to worry about herself. Her tendency to turn into a hermit, reading obsessively for days on end until Harry or Ginny came by to check that she was indeed still alive aside, single life in her own little flat with Crookshanks had been a surprisingly easy adjustment.

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice brought Hermione out of her reverie. The waitress was back with their drinks, and had apparently just asked her a question.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"We've just run out of the Centaur's Red Bow," she said apologetically. "Is there something else I can get for you instead?"

Hermione quickly picked another brew and the waitress apologized again for the inconvenience before leaving.

"Rotten luck," said Harry. "I suppose they've been busy opening week."

"Seems like it," said Hermione, watching two more large groups of people file inside. It had grown much warmer and louder in the past few minutes.

Ginny and Harry discussed Quidditch for the next half hour, mainly the _Holyhead Harpies_ , which was Ginny's team, and their chances this year for the Cup. It was not looking good, apparently. Ginny was in the middle of giving a play-by-play of the last practice when Irene showed up and the two women made high-pitched noises of greeting before hugging.

"Do you have a minute to join us?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sure," said Irene. "Er, mind if I squeeze in beside, you..."

"Of course," said Hermione. "You must be Irene – nice to meet you."

"Sorry!" said Ginny. "I completely botched that introduction. Irene, this is Hermione Granger."

"The one and only!" said Irene. "It's an honor to meet you, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and thanked her. It had taken a while to get used to being a celebrity alongside Harry after the war.

"I can't stay long," said Irene. "We've got to go set up... how's life, Harry? I haven't seen you in a while. Are you a real Auror yet?"

"Just about," Harry replied, grinning. "How's your shoulder?"

"Ah, never been better!" said Irene, patting her left shoulder. "They patched me up right quick. I'll be back at it again tomorrow. Oh! That's my cue... gotta go!"

She jumped up and straightened her body-hugging ensemble.

"Wish me luck!" she said, and hurried off.

The rest of the evening was a loud blur of music and competing groups of voices. Hermione stayed for quite a while, even dancing with Ginny and some of her teammates. Harry hated dancing, but Ginny managed to get him out on the floor for a song.

When Hermione was ready to leave, long before Ginny, Harry offered to walk her home.

"I'm just going to Apparate, Harry," she said, "but thanks for offering."

"C'mon, Hermione... let's walk for a bit. I, uh, need some air," he said.

"Fine," she said, and Harry went to tell Ginny he'd be back. She responded by giving him a long, hard kiss and a tipsy grin.

"Okay," he said, returning to Hermione. "Let's go."

"So what's up, Harry?" Hermione asked once they were outside.

"Oh... nothing, really," he said. "I just wanted to escape the bar for a minute."

Hermione wasn't sure she believed him, but she nodded.

"What about you – you all right?" he asked.

"You mean, am I nervous about my date with Ron tomorrow?" asked Hermione. "Ah... no, not nervous. Just uncertain. I mean, he's said it's all behind us – but you know how Ron can hold a grudge. I want to believe him, but I can't help thinking it's not over."

"He seems to mean it," said Harry. "For what my opinion is worth. I think... I think he's realized being with you is more important to him than, er, anything else."

"I hope so, Harry," she said softly.

Harry stopped at the end of the block and watched her Apparate home. He looked so solemn just before the world blurred that she felt a pang rise in her chest. He had been almost as upset as Ron when he heard they had broken up.

Hermione uncharacteristically went straight to bed without reading a single page in her book. She was tired with the weight of anticipation and the exertion of spending a long evening out.

The next evening, she spent entirely too much time on her hair. The results were remarkable, though. She loved being able to easily run her fingers through it, something normally an impossibility. They were going out to a much nicer restaurant than Hermione was used to frequenting. She was wearing the dress robes she had bought for the Ministry's award ceremony and celebration following Harry's victory over Voldemort. It was a deep midnight blue garment that had a subtle, shimmering glow about it and hugged her waist and hips before billowing out and flowing like dark, shimmering water to the ground. It was nice to be able to wear it again, though she feared she might be somewhat over-dressed.

Hermione would have preferred a more sedate, simple reunion for their second first date, but Ron had been so excited about taking her out for a fancy evening that she had agreed without reservation at the time.

Pulling on her sensible flats underneath the dress, she searched her jewelry box for the heirloom diamond studs her mother and father had gifted her on her sixteenth birthday, willing herself not to dwell on the memory.

Ron was exactly on time, his familiar rap on the door coming at precisely 7 o'clock. Hermione squared her shoulders and opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, Ron."

He looked impressively dapper, she thought, her smile creeping wider. Ginny must have had a hand in his preparations for the evening.

"You look really nice," she said, as he started to speak. He laughed and blushed.

"Here," he said, holding a bouquet of roses out to her. "For the most beautiful witch in the world."

"Oh, Ron... thank you. Ah, just let me... go put them in some water." She lifted the flowers to her nose and inhaled, still smiling, as she led Ron inside.

"Your place is looking great," he said. "I like the – er – plants."

"Thanks," she said. "They're from Neville. He gets a wonderful discount at the greenhouse. He brought me all these plants, ones that were going to be thrown out that he nursed back to health."

"Ah, well that's... brilliant," said Ron. "I suppose you see him often? How is Neville? Haven't seen him since Harry's wedding myself."

Hermione gave him a look and said, "Neville is doing great. He's just started dating Hannah Abbott."

"Ah, right," said Ron, looking relieved.

"Well, shall we go?" she asked.

"Yes, wouldn't want to be late," said Ron, holding the door for her to walk out of the flat. They Apparated to _Rebecca's Star,_ the finest dining available in Diagon Alley.

"Shouldn't be anybody we know in here," said Ron with a laugh.

"That doesn't mean we won't be recognized," she reminded him.

"True," he said, as they entered the restaurant.

They were seated in a quiet corner, thankfully away from any prying eyes. Hermione wondered if Ron had payed extra for that privilege. She was honestly wondering how he was paying for this extravagant date at all. Sure, living at home rent-free had it's perks, but Ron was still not through Auror training. In fact, much to his chagrin, he was behind Harry, who would start receiving full pay soon. Hermione knew for a fact that Ron had given nearly all of the money he'd been awarded after the war to George to get the shop back up and running.

It was then that Harry's quiet interest about the evening made sense - he must have financed it. Hermione was both touched and horrified by the thought.

They made it through dinner with sedate conversation and some bewilderment on Ron's part, who seemed to be following her lead when navigating the etiquette of fine wizarding dining. Hermione was actually thankful to Slughorn for teaching his prized students such things, even though she had not enjoyed being in the Slug Club at the time.

After dinner, Ron suggested they take a stroll through the park.

"What about the Muggles?" she asked. "We look a bit – over-dressed – not to mention our clothes would draw attention."

"Well," said Ron slyly, reaching into his pocket. "I thought we could use this."

He pulled out Harry's cloak.

"Just like old times at Hogwarts," he said.

"Or I could just Disillusion us," Hermione reminded him.

"What fun would that be?" he asked, grinning. "The fun part is trying to both fit under here now that we're not kids anymore."

She laughed and said, "Okay."

They huddled together and walked through the park until they found an empty bench. Hermione cast a few charms to ensure their privacy, and they sat down under the cloak together, arm-in-arm.

"I love you, Hermione," said Ron suddenly. He moved to take her hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it.

Hermione was silent for a moment.

"I love you, too, Ron. I always have." She didn't know why that truth sent a wave of melancholy through her that evening.

Another silence. Ron shifted his legs a bit and turned toward her, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness.

"I understand," he said. "You need some time... but I have to tell you, I still want to marry you one day, Hermione Granger."

He kissed her, and Hermione's heart leapt as if it was the first time – which she was remembering at that moment. It was the tears that started pouring from her eyes that made no sense.

"Hermione?" Ron gave her a worried look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, ah..." She wiped her eyes. "I was just remembering the first time we kissed."

"Oh," he said, looking confused. "Was it that bad?"

She laughed and said, "No. It was wonderful."

Ron was quiet.

"This was a really nice evening, Ron," she said.

"Are you still up for dinner at the Burrow tomorrow?" he asked. "Mum is expecting you."

"Yes, I'll come," she said, even though the thought of the overwhelming welcome that awaited her was daunting. There would be no taking it slow – the Weasley clan, Harry included, would expect the relationship to pick up where it left off.

She received an owl from Professor McGonagall Sunday morning, telling her to come to Hogwarts Monday after work, if it suited her. Hermione could barely contain her excitement throughout the day, and her mind was far from the celebratory dinner that night at the Burrow. It was not officially a celebration, but it was obvious that was Molly's intent. She even made Hermione's favorite dark chocolate cake for dessert.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Finding Time**

Hermione worked through her lunch on Monday and left early for the day. Without wasting any time, she flooed straight to Hogwarts from the Ministry.

"Hermione Granger," said McGonagall as Hermione arrived and began dusting off her robes. "It's been too long, dear. It's wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you," said Hermione, coughing a bit as she always did from floo powder. "It _has_ been far too long. How are things at Hogwarts this year?"

"Splendid," said McGonagall, a sly smile pulling at her mouth. "We've got a top notch team for Gryffindor this year – the best we've had since Harry I do believe."

"That's... brilliant," said Hermione, trying to feign a bit of enthusiasm for the topic of Quidditch.

"Indeed," said McGonagall, putting aside some pieces of parchment and clasping her hands on the desk. "So, what brings you here, Hermione? I confess I was intrigued by your note and flattered that you would come to me first."

"Yes, well... it's a few things," said Hermione, opening her bag and pulling out some of the items she had taken with her from the Ministry. "Er... technically speaking, I shouldn't have removed these from the building but I thought it was important that you see what I'm talking about."

Hermione carefully placed the engraved charm bracelet, a delicate necklace, and a few of the scrolls covered in ancient runes on the desk between them, and sat down.

"These are a few of the items of interest I've come across. As you can see, they appear to be valuable and rare... things that should not be in – er – the area I've been assigned at the moment. I suspect they were put there without authorization, and that replicas were made to keep anyone from realizing the true items were taken. Since they're all in the same place, long forgotten, I cannot think of a motive for someone to do such a thing."

McGonagall blinked and looked from Hermione to the items on the desk, and back again.

"For what purpose did you bring them to Hogwarts?"

"Well... I thought perhaps you, and possibly Professor Babbling, might be able to verify that these are indeed originals rather than replicas. I assume the replicas were made with advanced transfiguration, but I would not be able to tell the difference myself. Also, I know that anything I come into contact with should have been previously checked for any curses, spells, or magical properties, but if the person who made the replicas intercepted them before they were scanned..."

"I see," said McGonagall seriously. "Well, Hermione, I think you are right to be cautious, and it is perhaps best to do a bit of investigation before you go pointing fingers around the Ministry as a new employee."

She paused and shifted in her chair, looking at the clock.

"Let me go see if I can catch Professor Babbling before she goes on her daily walk to Hogsmeade. Her class ends in a few minutes."

"That would be great," said Hermione. "Shall I wait here for you?"

"Come along, if you like," said McGonagall. "The faculty would love to see you."

"Oh, ah... perhaps after we sort this out? I'd like to take my time making the rounds."

"Very well. I shall return shortly," said McGonagall. Hermione felt herself relax, though she was still holding her breath. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement in Dumbledore's portrait frame. He had been 'sleeping' when she arrived.

McGonagall left and Hermione finally lifted her eyes to the portrait. The painting of Dumbledore was staring intently at her.

"Hello, Miss Granger," he said.

"Hello," she said softly. "I've come to speak with you."

"As I gathered," said the portrait. "For I know that in her seventh year, Hermione Granger was an expert in the fields of Transfiguration and Ancient Runes. I assume you have not lost your fierce, independent academic drive since you left Hogwarts. You might be Professor Babbling's equal by now."

Hermione smiled and said, "We don't have much time. I need you to tell me what Dumbledore wanted me to do to help save Severus Snape."

The portrait's sparkling painted eyes grew sharp and hard.

"The time is past for such things, my dear."

"I understand that," said Hermione. "But you know me... so you know that I must hear it nonetheless."

"It would not be wise for me to give you such information," said the portrait carefully. "It would torture you in ways that cannot touch me, a mere memory sealed in magic and paint."

Hermione sighed and said, "Please, help me. I am tortured as it is, knowing that his message never reached me as intended that year – the year Snape was murdered. The real _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ was stolen by a worker in the Ministry. I was bequeathed a replica, without the bookmark Dumbledore left embedded with his message for me. I only just found it a few days ago. By some stroke of luck I was hired at the Ministry and given the job of going through the things left in storage, where it had been hidden since Dumbledore's death."

The portrait was silent and unreadable for a few moments. Then, it spoke.

"Dumbledore left you another bequest, Miss Granger – an immensely valuable and dangerous possession. You will find it, along with details of the task you were to be given should the need arise, in the place where no man should go, though the spirit be friendly. It will be found with a wink and a prayer, if you can see the stars."

Hermione felt a grin begin to spread across her face, but it quickly disappeared as McGonagall entered the office with Professor Babbling in tow.

"All right, Hermione, let's see what we can learn about these objects."

They learned that the objects were not imbued with any magic, but that they were indeed originals and likely worth a lot of money to the right person. The scrolls were ancient records of common spells in various regions of Egypt, and analysis of their efficacy.

"Thank you so much," said Hermione when they were finished. "It looks like the next step will be bringing this up through the proper channels. Don't expect to hear anything in the news, though... the Department of Mysteries is good at it's job."

Hermione spent the next few hours eating dinner with her former professors in the Great Hall, having tea with Hagrid in his hut for old times' sake, touring the greenhouses and promising to take back a few cuttings for Neville, and of course, having a drink with Slughorn who insisted on having her shake hands with the newest members of the Slug Club.

It was late when she finally said goodbye to McGonagall and thanked her once again, leaving the Headmistress to a stack of papers, her favorite crimson and gold quill in hand. Hermione exited the office and peered down the corridor before hurrying to a spot out of the way of prying portrait eyes and throwing Harry's cloak over her head.

She hurried up to the girls' lavatory – Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Poor Myrtle, doomed to haunt the girls' toilets as a perpetually boy-crazy teen. She really was far friendlier to anyone of the male persuasion.

The counter-incantation to the Hide-Me Charm was to be said while looking with one eye open in the direction of Polaris, the north star. The wand movements were reminiscent of the way religious Muggles often crossed themselves for prayer. Hermione performed them carefully and then squinted around the room through one eye.

A soft, pink glow guided her eye up to the ceiling, then over to the far corner of the room, over the last toilet stall. It settled and hovered over a stone in the wall, then disappeared. Hermione sighed and marched over to the stall. Thankfully it was not Myrtle's usual spot. She was not able to reach the indicated stone by standing on the toilet, so she coaxed a few of the stones on the wall to stretch out just far enough to serve as a climbing hold.

As soon as her wand was in reach of the stone in question, she tapped it and said, " _Accio_ loose stone! _"_

It slid out of the wall and dropped into her waiting hand. She stretched her hand up and felt around inside the shallow hiding spot. There was a soft, velvety pouch inside that was soon in her possession. The stone replaced and the wall returned to its original state, Hermione pocketed her prize, threw the cloak back over herself, and hurried out of the castle.

It took all of her self-control to wait until she was home to pull the deep green pouch back out of her pocket. She sat down at her kitchen table and opened it with shaking hands. There appeared to be nothing inside, so she cautiously thrust her fingers in to feel around. It was then she discovered the pouch contained a masterfully concealed Undetectable Extension Charm. There was a small opening in the side seam, where the charm was hidden.

Hermione could feel cool metal through the opening in the seam. She ended up ripping the seam open a bit as she struggled to remove the mystery object. There was nothing to do but rip the lining even farther apart to get it out. By this time it was no longer a mystery.

Hermione held a brilliantly shining golden time turner up to the light and stared at the shimmering sands inside, a small smile on her lips.

This device was far more powerful than the one she had been issued as a student. It was not supposed to exist. All such time turners were illegal, and any confiscated were immediately destroyed. Not even Moira Trunkett had dared keep one, as far as Hermione could tell. Unless by gross oversight, a time turner should not have made it far enough to pass through her hands in the first place.

Hermione's heart was beating quickly with excitement, and she let out a slow, calming breath. There was a rolled bit of parchment attached to the delicate gold chain. She gently unfolded it and recognized the handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

 _Hermione,_

 _I don't need to tell you what this is or how it could be used to save one deserving soul. Nor should I need to remind you that it must happen with hours of death, or of the precautions you must take. I trust your judgement. You are an extraordinarily gifted and unusually logical young witch. I deeply regret I will not live to see what becomes of you._

 _A. D._

She was now crying, of course. She had known what his message would likely be, but it did not make it less cruel and unfair, knowing she had been right. He had wanted her to turn time back and save Professor Snape, who was certainly deserving of better than the death he had suffered at the hand of Voldemort and that vile, possessed snake.

Hermione wiped her eyes and wondered what Harry would say if he knew. Snape's death weighed on Harry more than Dumbledore's. He had also made peace with the loss of his godfather. The fact that Snape was murdered before Harry knew who he truly was would forever cause him pain and deep regret. She could never tell Harry about the time turner or the missed opportunity to save Snape's life.

Hermione returned the time turner to its pouch and pulled the drawstring closed, clenching the soft velvet in her fist. There was nothing to do but hide the illegal device and live with the knowledge that a loyal, brave man might have been saved if not for the actions of a greedy Ministry witch.

The rest of the week was a blur of dull, tedious cataloguing, and hazy memories of her life as a student at Hogwarts and the year she spent on the run with Harry and Ron. What had Snape's life been like that final year? He had been completely and utterly alone in his task of protecting the students at Hogwarts without appearing to do so, knowing that soon he would have to send Harry off to his death after spending years protecting him. How he must have hated Dumbledore, and even more so when he realized that Voldemort was going to kill him despite proving his loyalty and doing what Draco could not. Then he had died thinking Harry was soon to join him – how terrible.

At one point that week, Hermione found herself leaning against a half-empty shelf, tears streaming down her face. The raw emotions from the day of the battle, which had been freshly dredged up from her memory, and the anguish she felt over Snape's fate combined in overwhelming waves of helplessness, anger, and sorrow.

She began to have disturbing dreams as well, always set during the battle at Hogwarts, in which she was frequently followed by the snake. It never caught her, but slithered behind or beside her, waiting. Sometimes she woke shaking with the sound of his vile laughter haunting her mind. In her dreams, she was looking for Snape, or trying to get to the Shrieking Shack to save him, but was held up fighting Death Eater after Death Eater, her wand slashing through the air without ceasing, her lungs burning as she ran, spells just missing her again and again as her heart tried to pound its way out of her chest. Then she would wake, covered in sweat, tangled in her sheets, and try to calm her breaths and her pulse.

On Friday she was supposed to go out again with Harry and Ginny. She managed to catch Harry before he left the Auror training facilities for the day.

"Harry! Wait!" she called, hurrying toward him. He had just left a group of wizards, who had seemed to be congratulating him on a job well done that day.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" he asked, frowning. Hermione tried to appear less anxious than she felt.

"Ah... can I walk out with you?" she asked, smiling. Harry gave her a suspicious look.

"Sure," he said. They did not speak again until they were outside.

"Harry, I don't know if I'm feeling up to going out tonight," she said quietly.

"Oh, ah... are you ill?" he asked with concern.

"No, er – yes – I'm not sure," she said. "I'm just tired, really. I haven't slept well this week. I've – ah – been dreaming about the battle."

Harry stared at her for a moment, then said, "I get that, too. Still. Sometimes."

Hermione shook her head and said, "It's never been this bad, Harry. Not even right after... back then, I just felt numb. Anyway, I'm picking up some Dreamless Sleep tonight. I'm sure it will pass."

Harry was silent for a moment, and stopped walking under the shade of a tree.

"What are yours about?" he asked.

"Just a lot of running, fighting, nearly getting killed, and... the snake is always there, following me at a distance. I never really see it, but I know it's there," she said, shivering.

Harry blinked at her, then looked past her.

"I dream about Snape a lot," he said hollowly. "Him dying, right there, looking into my eyes. I don't think I'll ever stop."

Hermione felt a lump rise in her throat.

"I know. It was awful," she said.

Harry sighed.

"Now I don't feel much like going out, either," he said.

"Sorry," she said. He gave her a serious look.

"Don't be," he said. "Why don't you come over to our place and we'll stay in tonight."

"Harry..." she protested.

"It's what I'm going to be doing anyway," he said.

"Okay," she agreed, and smiled slightly. "But only if you tell Ginny it was you who decided to cancel our plans!"

"I will take all the blame... this time," he said.

Hermione was thankful to Harry for saving her from Ginny's questioning. She was also thankful that Ron was helping George run an event at the shop and would not be present that evening. They were going out again the next night.

They ordered take-out and spent the evening eating and drinking, recounting the best parts of their years together at Hogwarts, and remembering those who were gone. It was one of the best evenings they had spent together in a long time.

Ginny fell asleep against Harry on the couch in the early hours of the morning. Hermione had not given a single thought to the vial of Dreamless Sleep she had stashed in her purse until she heard Ginny start to snore.

Harry caught her eye and grinned. Ginny was a notoriously heavy sleeper.

"All right, Hermione?" he asked.

"I'm better," she said. "Thanks for tonight."

Harry nodded and then fell silent and pensive.

"What about you?" she asked. He did not answer for a few moments.

"Ginny suspected Snape was protecting them, you know. She tried getting sent to his office alone a few times, but he never let her talk he just gave her detentions with Hagrid."

"Hagrid must have thought he was supervising all the detentions as a punishment," said Hermione. "I know he's accepted that Dumbledore asked Snape to do it, but I don't think he would ever speak to Snape again... if he were still alive."

"Probably not," said Harry. "Ginny said he only ever grunted in response to him that year."

Another silence, then Harry spoke again.

"Do you ever wonder what he would have been like, if he survived?"asked Harry.

"I imagine he didn't even know himself," said Hermione. "He had been working for Dumbledore for so long... was it an act, or was he really that unpleasant?"

"Well, after Voldemort came back he seemed to get worse. I suppose it was... stressful, having to see old snake-face on the regular," said Harry.

"Percy always said he was a brilliant professor, and that all the heads of house favored their own houses with points," Hermione said.

"Well, he was the most obvious about it. He enjoyed it," said Harry. "Although, I think it was mostly just in our classes that he took such pleasure in being unfair."

"Well," said Hermione carefully, "He had to make sure none of the Slytherin kids would tell their Death Eater parents he was fair to you, especially at their expense. Draco was in Potions with us every year. And... Voldemort probably forced him to share his memories of you. He couldn't have you liking or trusting him, otherwise you might have said something in front of him that Voldemort couldn't know."

"I know," said Harry. "I just wish it could have been different. He loved my mum. I don't blame him for hating my dad and Sirius... I'm not sure how _I_ feel about my dad anymore. There's nobody left who knew him really well, and before... ah, before they died, Sirius and Lupin both told me things that..."

Harry trailed off for a moment, then said, "It seemed like they were covering for him, you know? Like they were afraid I would find out he wasn't the great person everyone said he was, and I would – I dunno – lose my mind or something."

Hermione shifted and hugged one of Ginny's throw pillows to her chest.

"Lupin might have done to protect you," she said, "I think Sirius loved your dad too much to say anything critical of him."

"Yeah," said Harry. "It was sort of strange, how he talked about my dad so much, wasn't it? I never thought about it back then, but he never had that much to say about my mum, other than that she was beautiful, smart, and good for my dad."

"Hmm..." murmured Hermione. "Yet, everyone else has loads of praise for your mum. It did seem that Sirius... that he loved her because James loved her, not because the two of them were especially close."

"Yeah, I think Mum was friendlier with Lupin. Especially before she started going out with my dad... just from things Lupin said."

Hermione smiled and said, "I imagine she got along all right with Sirius because he was your dad's best friend, but they probably had plenty of arguments, from the way you've described her and what I remember of Sirius."

Harry fell silent again and Hermione's mind drifted back to Snape, and how miserable he must have been as a student at Hogwarts. If she had been sorted into a different house, would she have been just as much of a pariah? Would Draco have bullied her mercilessly from the start? She had been strong enough to stand up to him in their third year, but she had grown up with the support of her friends. If Harry and Ron had not befriended her, she might have spent her entire first year crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. That was not the sort of reputation that was easy to overcome.

"I wish we could have saved him," said Harry at last.

"Who?" asked Hermione, but she already knew.

"Snape," said Harry. "The things he showed me... I know there was a lot more that happened with him, my dad, my mum, and Sirius. There was a lot that he left out."

"Well, he _was_ dying," said Hermione, somewhat defensively. "I'm sure he did the best he could in the moment."

"Yeah, I know," said Harry. "I got the important parts, I suppose. I just want to know what really happened. Most of their classmates fled the country years ago, became Death Eaters, or died in the first war. People like McGonagall don't know the details just that Mum and Dad eventually got together and that they were great students. I know it sounds crazy, because I miss _all_ of them so much, but... if I could bring one person back, it would be Snape."

Hermione nodded and Harry glanced down at Ginny, who had stopped snoring. She was still asleep.

"I should get home," Hermione said. "Crooks will be furious with me."

She stood and walked over to where Harry sat.

"I'll see you on Sunday," she said. Weekly dinners at the Burrow were part of her routine again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Waking from Nightmares**

Ron had been remarkably understanding of Hermione's desire to rekindle their relationship slowly. He gave her a chaste peck on the cheek goodbye Sunday night and squeezed her hand before watching her Apparate home. Their date that Saturday had been far more relaxed than their first – they had gone to the Muggle cinema. Ron's father had been jealous, naturally, as Molly did not enjoy spending time in the Muggle world.

Hermione stopped by the library Monday afternoon and checked out every book she could find related to time travel. It was a small selection in the end. Hogwarts' library yield more results, if she could get into the restricted section.

By the end of the week she had read all of the titles and returned them, the lure of Hogwarts' library tempting her to find another reason to visit the school. She had amassed another collection of rune-covered artifacts, and even though she was perfectly capable of deciphering the inscriptions herself, she was sure Professor Babbling would delight in taking a look at them.

The trip was made and Hermione was certain that she had become Professor Babbling's favorite student of all time by the end of their lunch meeting. The Hogwarts library, however, did not reward her curiosity or her thorough investigation of its shelves. There were just three texts that addressed time travel or magic related to time manipulation and none of them contained new information.

It was not that Hermione planned to use the time turner to rescue Snape. She knew that she could not, but she felt compelled to know all the various ways and reasons it was impossible. Time theory was a fascinating, though fuzzy subject. Time turners were not new devices, and those like what she had used as a student were the only safe design. They did not allow one to go back more than four to five hours, depending on the model.

Those time turners were all destroyed now. The only ones left in the world would be that such as Dumbledore had given her – a true time turner capable of any length of travel backwards in time. It was perhaps one of the most dangerous magical artifacts known to exist.

Not that any were actually known to exist, only rumored to have been hidden away by various lines of ancient pureblood families. Many of those families claimed to have destroyed the devices to prevent family rivalries from destroying their bloodlines and legacies. It seemed likely that at least a few true time turners still existed somewhere in the magical world... which was a troubling thought.

Hermione's days were now consumed with learning all she could about time and the various ways magical folk had tried to manipulate it. It was maddening to know she worked for the Department of Mysteries, where if anyone knew more than was written down in the texts, it was the witches and wizards above her lowly security clearance.

She did not talk to Ron or Harry about her sudden interest in time travel. They would think she had lost her mind, studying something she never intended to attempt and that nobody fully understood, and they would not be interested in discussing the intricacies and paradoxes of the subject.

Hermione had not made many friends at work since starting at the Ministry, but there was one coworker who sometimes exchanged more than the minimum of niceties with her. Gallus Grant was a soft-spoken, thoughtful wizard who always carried a satchel full of books with him. Hermione frequently saw him reading in the courtyard on his lunch break, his lunch often sitting forgotten beside him.

Gallus was pale and brown-haired, a bit unkempt in his old jumpers and worn shoes, in a way that suggested he was too busy to bother with buying new clothing until it fell apart. He normally wore a plain black or grey robe designed to meet the bare minimum of professional wizarding dress at the Ministry.

On Thursday, Hermione took a deep breath and walked over to Gallus, carrying her lunch and her own book.

"Do you mind if I join you?" she asked. He glanced up, eyebrows raised.

"Ah, sure," he said, as Hermione sat down on the bench beside him. He returned to his book, turning a page. Hermione pulled out her own book and took a bite of her sandwich. After a few minutes of silence, Gallus spoke.

"You are reading about time travel," he observed.

"Ah, yes," she said, glancing at him. His eyes flicked from her book up to her face, and then he returned to his own book once more. She licked her suddenly dry lips.

"What are you reading?" she asked. He turned the spine of the book towards her.

" _Rare Magical Creatures of the Deep,_ " she read. "It looks new."

"It is," he said. "Just published last month. Parsa Dennick has spent the past six years exploring the depths of the oceans, far past any previous signs of magical life."

"Fascinating," Hermione breathed, filled with interest. "I suppose she used some innovative magic in her exploration."

"Indeed," said Gallus. He gave her a small smile. "I'll let you borrow it once I'm finished, if you like."

"I will take you up on that," she said.

Gallus finished reading the last paragraph on the page and folded the book shut.

"How do you like working for the Ministry?" he asked her. "Bored to tears yet?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I suppose you know all about my job... ah, yes," she said. "I have managed not to cry into any of the artifacts thus far, but it's a tedious job. Moira Trunkett had a... murky way of organizing things."

Gallus nodded and said, "So, I've heard."

"I suppose I can't ask you much about you're work, so... ah, are you happy here?" Hermione said.

Gallus shrugged. "It's a job," he said. "It can be interesting at times, dull at others."

"Ah," Hermione said, wondering how far she could push her questioning. She was insatiably curious about what actually went on above her head at the Department of Mysteries.

"Can you tell me _anything_ about your work? I think I'd like to stay with the Department but how would I really know when I'm not allowed to know what anyone actually does every day?"

Gallus sighed and said, "I can't say anything. Wish I could. It gets old, all the secrecy. Much of it isn't strictly... necessary. It's just the way we do things."

He studied her for a moment.

"I've heard you were the brightest witch to come out of Hogwarts in years," he said. "You won't be stuck at the bottom for long."

Hermione blushed and closed her own book.

"So they talk about me? The mysterious higher-ups I have yet to meet?" she asked.

Gallus chuckled and said, "I've not met all of them, either. Not sure anyone does. Yes, your name has come up a few times. They are keeping an eye on you."

Hermione sighed and said, "All I'm doing is organizing things. I don't know how any of that will impress them."

Gallus sobered.

"You'll be given more important duties eventually. You only just got here," he said.

"I suppose that's true," said Hermione. "I'm not the most patient person, you see."

They started eating lunch together nearly every day after that first conversation. Hermione was sometimes left alone in the courtyard while Gallus was mysteriously absent. He would never tell her why he had skipped lunch.

It was nice having someone to talk to who preferred intellectual conversation to small talk. Gallus soon noticed her apparent obsession with time and related magic.

"Is there a reason for your strong interest in Time Magic?" he asked one day, giving a nod to her latest text.

"Oh, ah... not particularly. Sometimes I get stuck on a subject and feel compelled to read everything I can find on it."

Gallus folded his hands on the table where they sat.

"I wondered if you were trying to send a message to the Department, always carrying something related to Time Magic," he said. "If you want, I can casually mention your interest in that area... they sometimes take your preferences into account when creating new positions."

"I see," said Hermione, trying not to sound too gleeful that he had just told her something about the inner workings of the department. "You could mention it, I suppose. It's a subject I find intriguing, if only because so little is known about it... most of the research is purely speculative."

Gallus only made a small humming sound and looked away. Hermione gasped.

"It's not? There's more that's being hidden by the department... isn't there?" she whispered, trying to keep her body language from revealing her excitement.

Gallus looked at her sternly and said, "That's enough on that subject."

Hermione smiled despite herself.

"Fine," she said. "Please do let them know about my... area of interest. If they ever see fit to speak with me, I'd be happy to let them know myself."

Hermione left work that Friday feeling optimistic about her future with the Ministry. Her new goal was to learn all she could about Time Magic... and that included all the Department of Mysteries knew about it as well.

She and Ron had a date with Harry and Ginny that evening. Dinner and drinks at their favorite Muggle bar. Hermione found it endearing that Ron and Ginny so enjoyed pretending to be Muggles. Harry preferred evenings in Diagon Alley, but was in a good mood nonetheless.

There was a strict no wands rule for the evening, though they all carried them as a precaution, of course. After their childhood none of them would ever go out without a wand. It was a point of much consternation among the others that Hermione had learned to perform a bit of simple Wandless Magic and was able to get around the no wands rule.

As the night went on and her friends ended up much farther in their cups than she, Hermione would play little tricks on them by waving her hand at their glasses and moving them just out of the way as they reached for them, or switching their meals with the flick of her fingers.

"Merlin be damned, Hermione!" exclaimed Ginny, as her glass evaded her hand once again. "You're cheating! This is not fair."

Hermione laughed and said, "You could learn, too, if you wanted. It just takes practice and concentration."

"I am in _no_ state to... focus-on... anything," Ginny said. "You've been nursing tha-same drink this whole time, otherwise... neither would you."

Hermione shrugged and grinned.

"I'm not much of a drinker. You know that."

"C'mon 'Mione, drink up!" said Ron, playfully holding her drink up to her face. She cringed.

"Don't call me that," she said, taking the glass and finishing it off. Ron helpfully tipped the bottom of the glass up for her. Harry and Ginny cheered when she set it back down.

The four of them took the bus home. Ron and Hermione stayed the night at Grimmauld Place, in separate rooms.

Hermione could not sleep, so she wandered downstairs sometime around four o'clock in the morning and made herself a cup of tea. She sat drinking it on the sofa, staring at the tiny particles of dust floating through the air in the bright light of the full moon.

She was not conscious of finishing her cup or falling asleep on the sofa, but she was soon dreaming of Hogwarts. This time it was not the final battle.

 _The castle looked serene, though it was oddly empty and silent. She was walking through the corridor by the headmaster's office. The feeling of being followed made her turn around, just missing a black shape that disappeared into thin air._

" _Who's there?" she asked, looking around the empty corridor. She turned back around to see Professor Snape walking away from her, halfway down the corridor._

" _Wait! Professor Snape!" she called, running after him. He slowed, but did not stop. She began to catch up with him._

" _Sir! Professor..."_

 _He whirled around, his long, slick hair flying through the air, his robes swirling around him. His eyes met hers._

Hermione screamed, waking herself up as she sat bolt upright on the couch and dropped her cup to the floor, where it shattered.

Professor Snape's face in her dream had been so bloodied and torn that the only recognizable parts were his dark eyes.

She shivered and curled her feet under her as she caught her breath. The sound of feet on the stairs preceded a softly uttered, "Hermione? What's happened?"

It was Harry. Ron and Ginny shared a genetic predisposition for sleeping like a rock.

"Harry, I'm okay," she said. "It was just a dream. Watch out – there's glass on the floor."

Hermione took a deep breath and waved her hand at the mess and the broken pieces swept themselves together into a neat pile. Harry approached carefully and joined her on the sofa.

"I heard you scream," he said.

"Yeah, it wasn't a good dream," she said.

Harry grunted and made himself comfortable on the pillows, his eyes falling half shut.

"Go on back to bed, Harry. I'm fine."

He nodded and grunted again, but did not move. His eyes closed completely and his face relaxed after mere seconds. Hermione smiled, watching him fall asleep. She gently scooted herself off the sofa and grabbed a knitted throw to cover Harry.

Hermione tiptoed through the house, got her wand, and cleaned up the mess on the living room floor. She returned to her room and stood in the doorway for minutes, willing herself to attempt sleep again. She still had the vial of Dreamless Sleep in her purse, but it would knock her out for far too many hours at this point.

Instead, Hermione crossed the hall and turned the doorknob to Ron's room. The door creaked a bit and she winced, but of course Ron didn't wake. She crawled into bed beside him, curling herself up so that her back just barely touched his arm, and fell asleep. Thankfully, she had no more dreams that night.

The next morning, Harry did not mention her early morning disturbance. He was cooking breakfast for them when Hermione woke to Ron's typical late morning snoring and made her way downstairs. Ron always snored the loudest just before he woke up.

"Morning, Harry," she said, yawning.

"Morning," he said, smirking at her.

"What?" she asked.

"I noticed your room was empty this morning," he said, carefully looking at the eggs he was cooking.

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"How observant of you, Harry," she said. "Need help with anything? Shall I make some tea?"

"Sure," he said. "Ginny should be down in a minute. I suppose Ron's still asleep?"

"Ah, yeah," said Hermione. "I'll just go... wake him."

She could feel Harry watching her as she left the kitchen. Hermione went upstairs and peeked in at Ron. He had stopped snoring and was stretched out across the entire bed, a pillow over his head, the sheets a lump on the floor.

"Ron?" she called, to no response.

"Ron... Ron! Wake up!"

"Hrm... huh?" Ron pulled the pillow off his head, squinting around the room.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Ron. It's me. Harry's made us breakfast, if you'd like to join us."

Ron sat up, yawning.

"Yeah, okay. I'm up," he said.

Hermione smiled.

"Okay. I'll see you downstairs," she said.

Ron yawned even louder.

"Hey, Hermione..."

She stopped and peered back around the door.

"Yes, Ron?" she asked.

He frowned and scratched his arm.

"Did we, ah... were you in here? Last night?"

Hermione looked steadily at him.

"Ron, we both went to bed last night. In our own rooms," she said.

"Oh... right. Must've, ah... been a weird dream I had. I thought I woke up with your hair in my face at some point. Suppose I was just remembering... other times."

"Right," she said.

"Right," he repeated. "Be down in a minute."

Hermione helped Ron and George in the shop the next day. They held regular events for children at the shop, usually to promote a new toy or shipment of Puffskeins. This time, a famous storyteller would be performing a dramatic reading of the newest edition of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._

Soon it was time for Sunday night dinner at the Burrow. Hermione sat at home with Crookshanks wishing she could skip the meal. She had not slept well all weekend and was very much looking forward to taking a few sips of Dreamless Sleep she had left and getting to bed. It was always difficult to leave the Weasley home early.

She managed to get away before ten o'clock. Ron walked her out to the edge of the property and they said goodbye next to the old bent gate that served no purpose other than to announce the start of the over-grown path that led to the house.

"I'd like to see you before Friday," Ron said. "What do you say?"

Hermione smiled and asked, "What did you have in mind?"

"Nothing in particular," he said. "Could I come over Wednesday evening?"

"Sure, Ron. I'd like that," she said. It was starting to get lonely in her little flat during the week. Wednesdays had been their stay-in date nights, before.

Hermione Apparated home and promptly took her potion, falling into bed and a sound sleep within minutes.

Even still, she woke with a feeling of anxiety and the image of a somber, sunken-eyed Professor Snape haunting her memory.

Hermione continued to feel uneasy as she got ready for work, ate breakfast, and said goodbye to Crookshanks. On her way to the Ministry, she felt the same uncanny tingle of warning that she had experienced in her dream Friday night – the sense of being followed.

No matter how many times she surreptitiously surveyed her surroundings to verify she was alone, she could not shake the feeling. She even went so far as to cast a Revealing Charm, nearly being caught in the act by a wizard who passed her suddenly as he exited a nearby shop.

Unnerved, Hermione walked into the Department of Mysteries hoping to bump into Gallus before she was banished to her storage room. She often saw him before he disappeared into one of the doors in the first level corridor every morning.

She was about to leave the front office when Gallus entered. It was unlike him to be late.

"Good morning," she greeted him. He avoided her eyes.

"I can't talk," he said, pushing past her and disappearing down the corridor, the door shutting firmly behind him.

Hermione blinked in confusion. She turned to go off to the storage room and found Richard Goode blocking her path.

"Miss Granger," he said, looking serious.

"Hello, Mr. Goode," she said.

"I need to speak with you in my office," he said. "Before you get started for the day."

"Of course," said Hermione, her pulse immediately climbing. He did not sound happy. She followed him across the front office, noticing the pitying look the receptionist gave her.

"Please have a seat, Hermione," said Goode. She did so with haste.

"It has come to my attention that you have a strong interest in the area of Time Magic," he said.

"Ah, yes," she said. "I do."

"I have no doubt that you have learned much already through your own studies in the subject," said Goode. "However, I must warn you Hermione, not to seek further knowledge from Gallus Grant or anyone else in this department. Your interest has been noted. Your inappropriate interest in what goes on above your clearance, however, has also been noted."

Hermione felt her ears begin to burn with embarrassment.

"I – I apologize for overstepping my clearance. It will not happen again."

Goode studied her for a moment.

"You have a bright future ahead of you, Hermione, whether it is with the Department of Mysteries, or elsewhere. If you wish to rise to a higher position within this department, I caution you to remember that we take our rules and our levels of secrecy _very_ seriously. Remember, you have signed a waiver to work here that gives us the right to modify your memory if it is deemed necessary."

Hermione nodded mutely.

"Gallus felt that he had divulged too much accidentally while in conversation with you, and informed his superior. You have not learned enough to be in danger of memory modification, so _relax_."

Hermione did relax a bit.

"Is there anything you would like to share with me about your interactions with Gallus? He says you are naturally curious and inquisitive and that he did not mean to tell you things you should not know. Is this what happened?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes," she said. "Although... there is something I would like to tell you."

Goode leaned forward.

"I believe I have found something that requires... further investigation," Hermione said.

Goode's eyes did not leave her face, unblinking. Hermione took a breath.

"I have reason to believe my predecessor, Moira Trunkett, was replicating and hoarding valuable artifacts in the storage room. It might be why her, ah, system of organization is so... out of order. She hid her treasures in the chaos."

Good leaned back and folded his arms.

"What sort of artifacts have you discovered?" he asked. Hermione listed them.

"They're in the storage room in a pile at the back corner," she said. "None of them seem to be bewitched in any way, but they must be incredibly valuable. I'm sure many museums and collectors would pay a lot of money for them."

Goode nodded and said, "It is possible that they already have paid handsomely – for the replicas. If Ms. Trunkett _was_ creating replicas, she must have been highly skilled in that sort of magic, for no buyer has ever suspected her scheme."

"Yes, it seems she was, er, talented."

Goode was silent for a moment, then stood up.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will stop by in about twenty minutes to examine the artifacts in question. You may go."

Hermione walked slowly out of the office and got to work. She had not gotten far when she was interrupted by Goode, who had Gallus and two other wizards in tow.

"Let's see these artifacts you've found, Hermione," said Goode. Gallus did not meet her eyes as they approached. Hermione led them to the pile she had amassed and watched as they inspected each item together. Gallus' job involved determining whether items were secretly bewitched, it would seem. One of the other wizards was an expert in Ancient Runes, and the other must have been Goode's supervisor. Hermione was not introduced to either of the wizards.

"Well, Hermione, you were correct," said Goode, as the two unnamed wizards left. "These items are _not_ replicas, and the only way they could be here is if someone sent a replica out in their place. That someone has to have been Ms. Trunkett, based on the dates these were catalogued. Well done."

Gallus stood behind him, staring at the floor. Hermione smiled.

"Thank you. I'm glad I was able to catch her scam."

Goode looked back at Gallus and said, "Take a break, Gallus."

As soon as he was gone, Goode addressed Hermione again.

"Gallus has been assigned to assist you from now on as you continue organizing the storage room. He will be here for a few hours in the morning every day. If you come across anything suspect, alert him as soon as possible so that he can ensure it is safe to handle. He will also be responsible for removing these artifacts and returning them to the appropriate department."

"Oh," said Hermione, her heart sinking. She was not keen to spend any more time with Gallus at the moment. "Yes, sir."

Goode studied her.

"This is not a punishment, Hermione. Gallus will be here to ensure your safety. You have already spent too much time handling artifacts that may be above your level of clearance, working without a spotter. As you know, anything that comes to our department has the potential to be highly dangerous and unpredictable. We rarely work alone in the Department of Mysteries. Welcome to your first level two assignment."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Have I just been promoted?"

Goode laughed and winked at her.

"Don't expect more pay just yet," he said. "But, yes, I suppose you have, perhaps faster than any other new hire I've managed."

Work with Gallus got off to a rocky, awkward start the next morning. It took him all morning to speak more than a few words to her, and when he did it was to apologize.

"I'm sorry," he said, as she handed him the heavy tome she had just found for inspection. "My supervisor asked me what we had been discussing, and I thought he already knew I'd let on there's more to Time Magic than what's in your texts."

Hermione stared at him and asked, "Are you allowed to say _that_?"

He examined the book for a few minutes in silence.

"That's all you'll get from me from now on," he said, looking up with a slight smirk.

"Fine. I'll play by the rules," she said, putting her hand over her heart. "I promise not to ask you anything about your job, or the department, or... anything. It's probably best we just don't talk at all, actually."

He looked upset at that thought.

"I'm kidding," she said, laughing. "We'll talk about the weather. It was muggy out today, was it not? Miserable... it's ruined my hair."

"No," he said. "Your hair looks the same as usual."

Hermione could not help laughing again at his serious tone.

"Oh, _thanks_. Let me believe it's not always this bad, next time, okay?"

He looked confused and said, "It's not... bad. It's just your hair. Witches are strange."

Hermione found herself blushing, for some reason.

"Well. I suppose I'll get back to my dusty shelf," she said, disappearing around said shelf. She could hear him softly murmuring diagnostic spells as she worked.

It was nice to have someone to work with, she decided.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Following Time**

The feeling of being followed continued to bother Hermione for the next couple of days. She had been dreaming of Snape every night, sometimes waking more than four times. Dreamless Sleep did not seem to be living up to its name, but she did not want to increase her dosage and become reliant on the potion. She was now perpetually sleep-deprived and cranky. She also felt she was being watched at work, which was likely true.

By Wednesday, she was very much looking forward to seeing Ron and forgetting about her growing neurotic tendencies for a few hours.

Work was generally more enjoyable with Gallus around, even if it sometimes felt that he was breathing down her neck – he insisted that she wear department-issued protective gloves at all times even though so far they had not found anything with even a hint of magic on it.

He was not much for small talk, and they were avoiding any subject remotely related to the department, so they often worked in silence, something Hermione did not mind.

After Gallus left just before lunch, Hermione began to feel increasingly uneasy alone in the storage room. She had intended to eat in the courtyard as usual, but decided she needed to get out of the building. She ate a few bites of her lunch and set out for a long walk through the park.

Her uneasiness followed her, prompting her to frequently pause and peer at her surroundings. After about fifteen minutes of anxious walking, she turned back. Halfway out of the park, Hermione began to feel extremely nauseous. She walked faster, trying to ignore the knots and roiling unrest in her stomach.

It did not work. After a few minutes, Hermione had to dash behind some bushes and hurled her meager lunch against the base of a nearby tree.

"Ugh," she groaned, quickly cleaning herself up. She went home early, despite feeling much better after that one episode.

By the time she arrived at her flat, she felt better than she had in a week. She opened the door, planning to hop straight into the shower in preparation for Ron's arrival in a few hours.

"Crookshanks, I'm home," she called, as she opened the door and stepped inside. She frowned when he did not immediately show himself.

"Oh, don't be a grump tonight, Crooks. Ron's coming over, and I expect you to be nice to him! Crookshanks?"

Hermione peeked into the closet, where he sometimes liked to hide, but it was empty. Annoyed, she walked toward the kitchen. Crookshanks was probably asleep in his basket.

As she turned the corner, Hermione stopped in her tracks and screamed. A man was standing in her kitchen, and that man looked exactly like Severus Snape.

Her wand drawn within seconds and pointed at him, she stammered at him as he stood stock still with his empty hands in the air.

"Don't you move – don't you dare move!" she said, her voice strangled, her mind clouding with fear and confusion. She was truly losing her damn mind. Mental illness did not run in her family, but it must have been hiding somewhere in her genes.

"Who are you?" she asked, flicking her wand threateningly at him. He opened his mouth, but did not seem to know what to say.

"I am who I appear to be," he said at last.

"That's impossible," she hissed. "Snape is dead."

He held her gaze with those familiar, soul-wrenchingly memorable eyes, pitch-black marbles framed by dark brows.

"No," he said firmly. "I most certainly am _not._ "

"I – then what – how? _How?_ I _watched_ you die. You're dead. I mean, not you... you can't be him. Snape is dead."

"Hermione- "

She flinched, and he paused.

"Miss Granger. If you do not calm down and listen to me you risk tearing the very fabric of time itself."

That got her attention, and her wand wavered a bit lower.

"What does this have to do with the fabric of time?" she asked suspiciously, a chill suddenly shaking her. Her arm dropped a bit farther. She felt as if she might float right out of her body.

" _Sit. Down,"_ he commanded, gesturing to her kitchen table. He slowly moved to sit in the other chair across from her. Hermione felt her arm fall woodenly to her side. She nodded curtly and dropped into her chair like a sack of potatoes. Her legs would have given out soon anyway.

They stared at one another for a few long, eery moments. Hermione could not stop shivering and it seemed that every hair on her body was standing on end.

"Here," he said, placing something on the table between them. "Eat this."

It was chocolate, of course. Hermione took a bite.

"Now," he said, watching her calm a bit. "There is much to discuss."

Hermione laughed and then quickly ate some more chocolate. He gave her a quelling look.

"Obviously, I did not die that night when you and Potter left me in the shack," he said. "I have been fully alive ever since."

Hermione took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay. That sounds... impossible. But... okay."

Again he gave her a look that told her she had better get herself together and listen.

"Ah, go on," she said. "Just tell me everything."

Snape took a breath and folded his hands on the table.

"I suppose I shall start with the object you've recently acquired from Hogwarts."

Hermione involuntarily glanced across the kitchen to where it sat, next to a bowl of fruit. He followed her gaze.

"You might have considered actually _hiding_ it," he said in exasperation, and a short silence followed.

"Before Ron Weasley arrives tonight, you are going to use the time turner Dumbledore left you to go back in time – to the night Weasley returned to you and Potter in the woods. The night he and Potter retrieved the Sword of Gryffindor and destroyed the first horcrux."

Hermione laughed hysterically while he looked as if he was hanging onto the last bit of his patience.

"Oh, am I? Is this another dream? Am I dreaming?"

Hermione began pinching herself and Snape gave her a pitying look.

"I am afraid this is cold, hard reality, Granger. As ill-conceived as it seems, you must do this. It is how I managed to survive Nagini's attack later."

Hermione stared at him in silence.

"I'm not seeing the connection," she said at last. "How, exactly, does my going back to that night save your life?"

"If you are prepared to _pay attention_ , I will explain everything," he said. "Finish your chocolate."

She took another bite and asked, "What have you done with Crookshanks?"

Snape jerked his head toward Crookshanks' basket, which was sealed shut.

"He is safely tucked away for the time being," he said. "Blasted creature bit me three times before I got him subdued."

Suddenly aware of the muffled yowls of her pet, Hermione finished her chocolate in silence and took a steadying breath.

"Okay. So, you're telling me that I apparently decide _tonight_ that I am going to ignore the massively horrendous ramifications of going back _three years_ in time... and that I find a way to save you, even though Dumbledore warned me only to attempt this task within the maximum safe five-hour time frame. Why do I decide to do that?"

Snape stared at her, unblinking, and said, "Because I show up today and tell you to do it."

Hermione closed her eyes, brow furrowed, and said, "That doesn't make sense."

Her eyes snapped open.

"Only, of course it does," she said. "A closed loop. The only _relatively_ safe way to alter time. You can't pin down what set if off. No beginning, no end... it just _is._ "

Snape nodded and said, "Indeed."

Hermione's clarity of mind had returned.

"Tell me everything I need to know," she said. "We only have a few hours until Ron shows up."

Snape reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small vial. He placed it on the table and Hermione's eyes examined the simply-cut clear glass that contained a silvery-grey potion.

"You will take this potion with you and give it to me that night in the woods. You will find me hiding underneath a large pine tree after I've watched Weasley and Potter destroy the locket."

"What is it?" she asked.

"This potion is what saves my life," he said, picking it up again and staring at the liquid inside. "It is a my own invention, based on the Draught of the Living Death. It will cause me to appear to be dead shortly after Nagini's bite, slow the spread of her venom, and essentially... place my body under stasis."

Hermione gaped at him.

"How long have you been working on that?" she asked. He met her eyes and set the vial down again.

"Three years. It is not as refined as I would like. I remember it's effects to be intensely painful, though effective."

Hermione continued to gape at him, imagining him slaving over a cauldron every day since the war ended, knowing he must succeed or time itself would be torn.

"But..." She licked her lips. "How do you survive, after that? I remember... you lost so much blood. Your, ah, neck was -"

Snape slowly pulled one side of his hair back and tucked it behind his ear, revealing a long, jagged and bubbled scar that stretched from his collarbone, up the side of his neck, over his cheek, and ended just below his temple.

"You hide in the castle until the night of the battle. Once Voldemort brings a seemingly dead Potter up to the castle, you come to my aide with antivenin and Blood Replenishing Potion."

He placed a handful of filled vials on the table as well.

"You do the best you can with the wound. Thank Merlin you read enough to know the basics of healing already."

"Well, I _did_ seriously consider going into Healing, you know," she said. "I... I'm sorry I won't be able to do better."

Snape let his hair fall back over the scar and blinked at her.

"It is the least of my concerns," he said. "They cause me no pain, and I never had reason to be prone to vanity as it was."

Hermione looked away and then snapped her head back to him.

"What about your body? I mean... you were buried. There was a funeral with a body. Who... who was it?"

"An unknown," he replied. "A fallen Death Eater you found and transfigured into my likeness, dressed in my bloodied clothes. I believe you exaggerated the extent to which the snake ruined my face, to make sure the identity was not questioned."

Hermione nodded. "I suppose that transfiguration of that sort would be perfectly safe, er... on a corpse. Makes you wonder how many magical folk have faked their deaths in that manner."

Snape simply grunted and stared at her. Hermione fiddled with the vials on the table, then pocketed them.

"How do I get back? I know this time turner should be capable of bringing me back, but... I've never used one to return to the present. There isn't much in the way of information on that aspect of time travel."

He gave her a long, silent, unnerving look.

"You will learn more from Dumbledore's portrait while you are hiding in the castle," he said. "I am not an expert on the intricacies of Time Magic."

"Dumbledore was, of course," said Hermione, shaking her head. "I wonder if he ever..." she trailed off.

"I suppose the question is really, how many times do you suppose he turned time?" she asked.

"That," said Snape, "Is a subject on which I prefer not to speculate."

He checked the time.

"There is not much time left. Here are the exact calculations you'll need to go back to proper time."

He handed her a small, folded piece of parchment.

"You must go to Potter and ask for his Invisibility Cloak. A powerful wizard cannot always be fooled by a Disillusionment Charm."

"You mean, you'll kill me if I try to follow you while Disillusioned in the forest," she said. His gaze told her she was correct.

"There will be other times it will be necessary. You must not be seen by anyone other than myself in the past," he said. "Potter trusts you fully – he will give you the cloak."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, he will. Ah... shall I go now?"

"Yes. I will wait here."

"If Ron comes over early..." she said anxiously. Ron was _very_ excited about the evening.

"I am capable of handling Weasley without being seen," he said calmly.

"Okay." Hermione sucked in a breath, hands on her hips. "I'll be back soon."

She hurried out of the flat and Apparated to Grimmauld Place. She hoped Harry was home.

By a stroke of luck, he was... and Ginny was not.

"Hermione?" he asked, opening the door.

"Hey, Harry," she said, stepping inside. "Sorry to, ah, pop in like this... but I have a favor to ask."

He shut the door and walked with her to the living room.

"What is it?"

"Can I borrow your cloak?" she asked quickly. "I can't say why, but it's important."

Harry grinned.

"Getting up to some mischief without me? C'mon that's not fair."

"Harry. I promise, this is serious. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't – I'm not Ron."

Harry sobered.

"No, I know... I don't think you've asked me for the cloak at all since we were at Hogwarts," he said. He frowned.

"It's not to do with work, is it? You know the Department of Mysteries is not something to mess around with, right? They won't hesitate to modify your memories."

"Harry, please just trust me."

He nodded.

"Okay. Okay... here."

He pulled it out of his robe pocket and Hermione gave him a curious look.

"I like to keep it on me," he said sheepishly. "Even though I'm not really in the field yet."

"Harry, I'll bring it back as soon as I can. Hopefully... later tonight," she said uncertainly.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey – it's okay. I'm almost a real Auror, I can take care of myself. Whatever it is you're doing, be careful. I know _you_ can take care of yourself."

"Thank you, Harry," she said softly. "I'll see you soon."

Hermione left and Apparated back to her flat. She turned the corner and froze. Ron crossed the street halfway down the block and walked away from her flat, his head down, hands tucked inside his robe pockets. She watched him go, her stomach dropping. He kicked a stray can as hard as he could before ducking into an alley and Disapparating.

She noticed a balled up wad of parchment on the floor outside her door. She picked it up and un-crumpled it.

 _Ron -_

 _Something came up with work – I can't pass up this opportunity. We'll talk soon._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

It was a strange experience to read her own handwriting on a note she had not written. She tucked the note away in her robe and opened the door to her flat.

"Professor Snape?"

She heard a low chuckle come from the kitchen, accompanied by Crookshanks' yowl. He ran out to greet her and she picked him up.

"Are you... laughing about this?" she demanded, confronting Snape, who was still sitting at her kitchen table. "Ron's just left looking like a sad puppy, after reading _this-_ "

She shoved the crumpled letter in his face.

"What spell did you use to copy my handwriting?" she asked. "It's really good."

He smirked at her.

"No time for that," he said. "Do you have the cloak?"

"Of course," she said. "Are you coming with me to the Forest of Dean? I'll have to turn time somewhere near the lake."

"If you wish me to," he said. She shook her head.

"Probably best you don't," she said. "Where _have_ you been hiding since the battle?"

He did not answer, of course. He checked the time again. Hermione reflexively checked her watch as well.

"You leave the present at six thirty-seven," he said. "Seven minutes."

"Does the exact time matter?" she asked. He gave her a serious look.

"Better safe than sorry," he said. "There's no telling what ripples the smallest of deviations could produce."

"I know," she said, beginning to panic. "Merlin, what if I ruin everything? What if I forget something... what if -"

He placed the time turner over her head and grabbed her hand.

"Breathe, Hermione," he said. "Think. Prepare yourself. You have everything you need."

"Take care of Crookshanks," she said, and realized she was squeezing his fingers with a death grip.

"No need," he said. "Your blasted orange menace will hardly know you've been gone."

"You're different," she said. He dropped her hand.

"Go," he said.

Hermione nodded and took a step backwards.

"Okay. Ah, goodbye."

She threw the cloak over herself and left the flat, Apparating immediately to the lake in the Forest of Dean. She glanced at her watch again – five minutes. She scanned the landscape, looking for the largest old pine she could see. There was a leaning pine not far from the lake surrounded by thick underbrush. She ran to it, used her wand to blast some of the brush out of the way, and ducked underneath.

Then her heart stopped. She couldn't be _inside_ the tree – what if she arrived while Snape was still underneath?

She ran back out from under the pine and looked around for a hiding spot that was sufficiently overgrown nearby. She checked the time again – two minutes. She stood uncomfortably in waiting, her heart racing. This was a terrible idea, but she had no choice. Time had been altered and she had to complete the loop. She stared at her watch as the second hand moved – one minute.

What was she going to say to Snape? He had not told her – why hadn't he told her? She took a breath and let it out slowly as the second hand completed another lap. It was time.

Her hands shook as she spun the rings in the exact combination written on the paper Snape had given her earlier. Her vision blurred and brightened, the foliage around her shrunk a bit, and time turned... and turned... and then slowed, making Hermione's stomach protest. She wobbled on her feet as her vision cleared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Back in the Thick of Things**

It was much darker in the forest now in the middle of the night. Somewhere not too far away, her younger self was sleeping in the tent while Harry kept watch. Hermione scanned the area around her and quickly cast a few spells to hide her presence from Snape, who should be arriving any moment.

Then she heard a twig snap and saw some of the underbrush near her shake. After a few more minutes of silence she saw the branches of the large pine tree part slightly and then return to their natural state. Snape was here. His silver doe arrived as well, leading Harry to the sword.

Hermione kept an eye on the pine tree as she watched Harry nearly die. She saw the branches part once more – but then Ron arrived. What would Snape have done had Ron not come to save Harry?

After the sword was retrieved and the horcrux destroyed, Hermione crept out from her hiding spot and approached the pine. He should still be inside, waiting until he was certain Harry and Ron had gone.

She walked up to the tree, removed the spells she had cast on herself, took off the cloak, and pushed the branch aside.

His wand was trained on her before she could get more than a shoulder under the branch.

"Don't. Move." he said quietly, visible again, looking dangerously pale and sleep-deprived.

Hermione met his eyes, seeing nothing of the Snape she had just left in her flat in the future.

"Now," he said. "Put down your wand."

Hermione obeyed, kicking it away from her after it dropped to the ground.

"I -"

"Don't speak," he said, reaching out his hand and summoning her wand to his grasp.

She glared at him. He seemed undecided about what he should do with her. Then, he frowned and studied her wand carefully.

"How is it that you have your wand, when Potter just left carrying it?"

She stared at him.

"Answer me," he demanded.

Her mouth went dry. She clutched the chain around her neck and held the time turner up.

"I've come back to help you," she said hoarsely. His wand continued to point at her face, both of them frozen in a silent staring contest.

"Explain that statement, Granger."

She put the time turner back under her robe.

"I have something to give you that will save your life."

Snape's face did not so much as twitch – he might have been a statue.

"Who sent you on such an ill-conceived mission? Who bid you bring me something from the future?" he asked, sounding furious.

"You did," she said. His brows fell still lower.

"And just where did you get a time turner?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and said, "From Dumbledore. He left it to me, but I never got it because... well, it's a long story."

She gave Snape a significant look and said, "Perhaps this isn't the best place to fully explain?"

He lowered his wand.

"It's as good as any," he said. "Sit down."

She did, and before he began reinforcing the pine tree sanctuary with protective charms, he bound her hands behind her.

"Is that necessary?" she asked. The look he gave her silenced any further protest. When he had finished he stood staring at her silently.

"It's really me," she said, knowing he would remain suspicious until enough time had passed for Polyjuice Potion to wear off.

He bent down and studied her face. Then he reached out and pulled the time turner from under her robe. Hermione glared at him once more, his face uncomfortably close as he eyed the device. Then, he leaned back on his heels and continued to stare at her.

"What do you know?" he asked. "I assume Dumbledore has given you information or you would not dare appear in my presence."

Hermione sighed again.

"Where should I begin?" she wondered out loud, which seemed to irritate him. "Dumbledore left me his copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._ Only, I never got it. I was given a replica. How _that_ happened is another story..."

Snape shifted impatiently and stood. He began pacing as she continued.

"Anyway, I did not get the message he left for me in that book... not in time to carry out the task he gave me."

Snape glanced at her, but kept pacing.

"He told me you will likely be killed and asked me to use the time turner to save you," she said.

Snape stopped pacing and glared at her.

"How, then, does it follow that I'm the one who sent you here tonight?" he said.

"I told you, it's a long story!" she said irritably. Her face itched and she could not scratch it. She blew at the strand of hair that was tickling her cheek.

"I never got that message and you... died. Then, three years later, I got hired at the Ministry."

Snape looked terrifying in that moment, but he did not interrupt her.

"I found Dumbledore's original copy, which had been replicated and hidden away the whole time. I got his message and went to Hogwarts to retrieve the time turner. It's hidden there right now in this time, I suppose. I would have had a hell of a time getting it."

He began pacing again.

"I just wanted to know if I was right about the fact that he'd planned to give me a time turner," said Hermione. "I knew it was impossible to meddle with time beyond the safe limit without possibly destroying life as we know it."

She took a breath.

"Then, a few weeks later, you showed up in my flat. You nearly gave me a heart attack and informed me that you never actually died, and that I must travel back to this time to give you a potion which will save your life. It's a potion you will create yourself over the next few years."

"You must be careful about telling me too much of the future," he said. "Only give me what I need to know at this moment, nothing more."

"You believe me?" she asked in astonishment.

"Where is this potion?" he asked.

"In my left robe pocket," she said.

He retrieved it and held it up for examination.

"It's based on the Draught of the Living Death," she said. "It will help us fake your death."

"Us?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Professor. You see, I thought I saw you die. What I really saw was your body being put into stasis by this potion. You created it specifically for this purpose... and while you are under it's effects, I will move you into hiding."

He scowled and said, "This sounds like an elaborate story designed to convince me to poison myself, Granger."

"If you don't listen to me, you're going to be killed by that snake and then who knows _what_ will happen to time!" she snapped.

"Granger!" he growled. "No unnecessary details!"

"Just listen!" she said. "You must take the potion just before... er, just before you're bitten."

Snape paled and paced some more. Hermione began to worry he might pass out.

"I'll wait to tell you when it will happen," she said. "I don't think you need to know that yet."

"Thank Merlin for small mercies," he said dryly. Silence followed.

"Is that all you wish to impart at this time?" he asked at last. Hermione nodded.

"If you believe me, would you please free my hands?" she asked.

Snape waved his wand at her hands, and she was free.

"Send word before the snake bites," he said, and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she said. "I'm coming to Hogwarts."

He scowled again.

"That's where you hide me... until it's time," she said.

"Hogwarts is a dangerous place to be, Granger. Where will you hide?"

Hermione shrugged, and said, "You didn't tell me, just that I would have to hide away at Hogwarts until your, ah, 'death'. I can't risk getting caught out here."

Snape's mouth formed a thin, unhappy line.

"Very well," he said.

He made her Disillusion herself and follow him through the woods. He held onto her arm the entire time. He used a spell to guide them toward the place where younger Hermione and the boys were camped and they stood watching the empty spot for what felt like an hour without seeing any signs of life.

"Your spell-work is impeccable," he said at last. "Potter would have been long dead without it."

Hermione stared at him, flabbergasted by the compliment, glad he could not see her face.

"Let's go," said Snape, pulling her away from the site. He did not let go of her arm.

"This is going to be unpleasant," he said.

"It's not the first time I've experienced side-along Apparition," she replied.

"We are not Apparating," he said. "Dumbledore was not able to share the secret of Apparating within Hogwarts grounds with me before it was too late."

"Oh," she said.

"We're flying," Snape said. With that, he wrapped one arm firmly around her waist. She stiffened involuntarily, but her feet left the ground seconds later and soon all she cared about was holding onto Snape for dear life. She hated flying, and that was with a broom to hold her up.

They shot up into the night sky, moving faster than seemed possible. Snape did not speak, possibly because he was concentrating on keeping them airborne. They reached the castle in no time.

Flying high over the school grounds, they began a steep descent and landed on the Astronomy Tower. Hermione's legs shook as she took a few steps away from him. He grabbed the back of her robe.

"Don't get any ideas. Follow me. Closely."

She followed him to the headmaster's office and climbed the spiral staircase silently. She sighed in relief when they entered the office and he scowled at her. He led her to the corner cabinet and opened it, pressing his hand to a small painting of a single rose that hung inside. The back of the cabinet vanished and he stepped through. Hermione followed him, the cabinet door shutting behind her.

Snape removed the Disillusionment Charm and stared at her.

"Welcome to the headmaster's quarters," he said. "There are no portraits here, and no house elves may enter unless called upon. It would seem this is where you must hide."

"Oh," said Hermione. "That's not what I..."

But he was right, there was nowhere else safe for her to hide for a few months. It was only the end of December, and she must stay until the battle in May. It was something she had not had time to ponder until that moment.

She surveyed the room. It was lined with bookshelves and lit by wall sconces. A dark love seat and two high-backed chairs were arranged around a low table in the middle of the room that sat on top of a black rug. The cozy grey knitted throw that hung over the back of one chair looked out of place.

"This is your living room," she observed. "It's a nice size, to be inside a corner cabinet."

He led her through the room and into a narrow hall.

"The lavatory is at that end," he said, gesturing to a closed door. "That is my room to the right... my private study to your left. You will stay here."

He opened another door, across from his room. It was a guest room, sparsely decorated with a nightstand, a lamp, and a bed clothed in plain white. He shut the door and led her back out through the living room to a hall on the opposite side. An open doorway revealed a kitchen filled with light from a large window that Hermione suspected was not at all visible from the outside of the castle. There was another large window in the hall with a seat below it and two narrow bookshelves on either side.

She followed Snape into the kitchen and he offered her a drink.

"Thank you," she said, as he handed her a mug of pumpkin juice. He watched her drink it.

"Have you brought anything with you?" he asked.

"Ah, yes," said Hermione. "I've got what I need."

"You must not leave these quarters for any reason," he said.

"I know," she replied. She was glad she had not told him how long she would be staying.

"Should you leave despite my warning, you will not be able to re-enter without me," he said.

"I understand," she said. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I will not often be here," he said.

Hermione nodded. That was a relief.

"You may read whatever you wish from my personal library," he said. " _Don't_ eat over any of my books."

Hermione put a hand over her heart and said seriously, "I would never."

"I will often come in late. I expect to be left alone unless there is something _pressing_ that you must tell me."

Hermione nodded again.

"You will find your stay immensely dull," he finished, moving toward the doorway.

Hermione watched him go and sat in the kitchen for a while, holding her empty mug. She then ventured into the hall and saw that he had gone to bed. Feeling very tired herself, she crept into the lavatory as quietly as possible, readied herself for bed, and then made herself comfortable in the guest room.

She slept deeply and soundly until late the next morning. It was the first night of good sleep she had gotten recently. Breakfast was toast and tea, as there was not much else in the kitchen.

Hermione spent the day reading and missing Crookshanks. He loved to sit on the back of the sofa while she read, occasionally pressing his paw on her shoulder for attention.

Snape did not return until long after Hermione had made a small dinner for herself from bread and the last of a bit of cheese she found. It was not until she had climbed into a warm bath that she heard his footsteps in the hall and the sound of his bedroom door shutting.

She hurried to vacate the bathroom, drying herself with a spell and dressing quickly. Snape did not emerge from his room again that night, at least not while she was awake.

The next morning there was a tray of fruit and a pie that must have been brought up from the kitchens. She sat staring out the window with her cup of tea for an eternity. The view was gorgeous and appeared to be the same as what one would see from one of the castle's towers. The day was misty and grey, as most days were at this time, she remembered.

Snape returned that evening, scowling as he entered the room. Hermione involuntarily jumped and dropped the book she was reading.

"You idiots were nearly caught!" he exclaimed.

Hermione cautiously picked her book up off the floor.

"Oh, did you hear about that?" she asked.

"Of course I heard about it!" he said. "What were you thinking, visiting that spineless old crackpot?"

"I don't know if I should say," Hermione said. "It's not necessary that you know."

He stalked past her and she heard him rummaging through the pantry in the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast," she called. He did not answer, but returned a short while later with a glass of what appeared to be spirits. Hermione eyed the amber liquid as he sat down in one of the high-backed chairs and pulled out a journal.

"Staring is impolite, Granger," he said, sipping his drink.

"Sorry," she said softly, returning her attention to her book. She could hear the scratch of his quill as he began to write.

After some time, he stopped writing and Hermione heard the soft sounds of fabric being rearranged. She ventured a glance in his direction. He had removed his robe and slung it over the other chair.

"Will you be here past the end of the week?" he asked without looking at her. He threw back the rest of his drink.

Hermione considered whether she should answer that question for a moment.

"It doesn't happen this week," she said at last. He was silent, unmoving, staring at the opposite wall of shelves. Then, he got up, taking his empty glass with him. Hermione continued reading as he returned it to the kitchen and disappeared into his room for the night.

This became their routine on the nights he arrived at a decent hour. Once a week he would ask her if it was the week was supposed to die, and she would reply that it was not. They rarely spoke to one another otherwise. He occasionally brought her food from the kitchens, but she mainly subsisted on bread and pumpkin juice. At least she was eating better than her younger self was at the time.

One day he burst into the living room shortly after lunch. Hermione was sitting on the love seat in her pajamas, reading. She let out a squeak and pulled the cozy grey throw up over her shoulders.

"Ginerva Weasley is going to get herself killed," he said, walking through the room without looking at Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What's she done?"

He did not answer until he came back into the room, presumably after finding himself a snack.

"Miss Weasley has been sneaking into Hogsmeade, despite being banned from going, evading the Carrows, and attempting to eavesdrop in places she has absolutely no business being. Alecto wants to supervise her detention and I am tempted to allow it. She is a continual nuisance with her foolhardy schemes."

"Do you blame her?" asked Hermione. "Don't worry, she'll be gone soon."

Snape froze and scowled at her. Hermione opened her mouth to explain, but he cut her off.

"Don't. I don't want to know."

A few weeks later, he informed her that had been forced to run Hagrid off the premises for throwing a "Support Harry Potter" party.

"The fool is too thick to realize I've been making him supervise nearly all of the detentions for a god-damned _reason_ ," he fumed. "Of course, not even Minerva has come to the obvious conclusions she should have made by now. It's not just dullard half-giants who are blinded by hate."

Hermione might have made an observation about pots and kettles being blinded by hate, but she simply went back to her book.

"It's more than just hate," she said, after a moment. He glared at her.

"They loved Dumbledore," she said. "He was their trusted leader, their hope for victory, the only one _he_ fears. They're demoralized and grieving... and there you are everyday, rubbing salt in the wound. Would you be able think clearly about the person who killed your messiah?"

He barked out a short laugh.

"Dumbledore was no savior," he said. "As you know, he reserved that role for others."

"Right," said Hermione, looking away. They had not talked explicitly about Harry's fate. Snape still believed Harry would die to save the world, of course. Was he referring to Harry, or to the task Dumbledore had given Hermione?

"Do you think Potter would forgive me, if he knew the truth?" asked Snape suddenly, answering Hermione's musings.

"I... wish I could answer that," she said.

"You were his best friend," Snape said.

"Ah... yes. I think he would," she said.

Snape fell silent. Hermione wanted to tell him what she knew of the task Dumbledore had given him, but she could not risk it. Snape must believe Harry would die, and that he must sacrifice himself to defeat Voldemort. Otherwise, things might not happen in the right way.

Yet, Hermione wondered if it would really change anything. As long as Snape presented Harry with the same memories, Harry would be convinced. She was still perplexed by Snape's decision to wait until he was dying (or pretending to die) in Harry's arms before sharing Dumbledore's message. Surely he had a better plan – an actual plan – that was less risky.

Not too many evenings later, Snape sat down with his second fire-whiskey of the evening. He had yet to say a word to her. She snuck a few glances at him as he sat staring off into space.

"Anything... important... happen today?" she asked.

He did not acknowledge her, but lifted his glass to his lips.

"The Dark Lord has been acting erratically," he muttered. "Even... for him."

"It's not this week," she said softly. He raised his glass again.

"It's not the snake that worries me," he said. "It's Potter."

Hermione stared at him as he determinedly kept his eyes on the wall in front of him.

"What about Harry?" she asked. Another long silence followed.

"I have information I must get to him," he said.

Hermione held her breath, but he did not continue.

"Information from Dumbledore," she prompted.

He finished his drink and said, "What else would it be?"

Hermione sat up straighter and shivered.

"How are you going to do it?" she asked.

He squeezed his temples with one hand and said, "I have yet to decide on a course of action."

Hermione pressed her lips together and waited.

"I will have to speak with him," said Snape.

Hermione bit down on her lip to keep from blurting out anything.

"Potter is stubborn... I cannot fail this task."

Hermione folded her arms and said, "You won't fail."

He rubbed his face again.

"How would you know?" he muttered, almost to himself.

"Do you actually want me to tell you?" she asked.

He stared at her and then said, "You're the only one in this room who knows the future. Use your judgement."

She considered that decision for a moment, then said, "I don't know what your plan will be, but... the way it happens does not seem to be planned."

He held her gaze.

"You run out of time," she said. "You end up telling Harry about – ah – you and his mother, along with the message from Dumbledore."

He seemed frozen in his chair, eyes fixed on her.

"What _exactly_ does he tell you about that?" he asked at last.

Hermione began to regret her admission. She sucked in a breath and decided to get the truth out as quickly as possible.

"That you and Lily Potter were childhood friends, that you loved her, and that his dad and Sirius bullied you mercilessly for years. That you still love her – you never stopped – and that you promised Dumbledore you would protect Harry all these years."

He stood up so abruptly that Hermione fell back against the sofa as if she had been pushed. He walked out of the room and went to bed without another word.

Hermione sat hoping she had not just manipulated time in the wrong way – but the battle was not far off. If he still had no idea how to speak with Harry, it was likely he would not come up with anything before Nagini struck. It was important that he tell Harry everything, not just the message Dumbledore had instructed him to share at the proper moment. For how might it alter time, if Harry never learned the rest of the story, and if he never shared it with Hermione?

She did not see him at all the next day or evening. The day after that, he stormed into his quarters and found her in the kitchen.

"Your younger self was just caught by Snatchers and almost delivered to the Dark Lord on a platter," he growled at her. "Are the three of you really so foolish that you didn't believe the trace was a real thing?"

"No," she said, groaning as she remembered. "Harry was upset and it just slipped out. We survived, that's all that matters."

"Perhaps it is all that matters to you," he said. "Draco has been punished for his failure to identify Potter. Bellatrix deserves whatever she got for letting you escape... and more. "

Hermione realized she was reflexively covering her scarred arm. He glanced at her hand.

"Is that where she left her mark?" he asked. Hermione pulled up her sleeve, glaring at him. He studied the pink scarring silently.

"Malfoy's not the only one who was punished today," she said defiantly, covering her arm again.

After that outburst, he continued his routine of avoiding her for almost two weeks. She went to bed late every night after anxiously waiting for him to return, often lying awake for what seemed like hours.

Finally, one night she heard him arrive and go to bed. She cracked her own door and peeked across the hall. Faint light coming from under his door told her he was still up.

Hermione did not work up the courage to knock on his door that night, but time was running out. She felt she had to make sure he knew exactly which memories to share with Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Threading the Loop**

The next morning, Snape was sitting in the kitchen when Hermione entered. She attempted to hide her surprise, wrapping her robe tightly around herself.

"Good morning," she said, and started to make tea. He was sitting with his journal closed in his hands, staring out the window. There was another tray of fruit and pastries on the table. Minutes later, Hermione placed a cup of tea in front of him and sat down with her own.

"I think there's more I need to tell you," she said. He placed a hand on his cup and watched the steam rise.

"I'm listening," he said. Hermione sighed and stared into her tea.

"You must wait as long possible to tell Harry what he needs to know. He will come to you in what he believes are your last moments alive. You give him your memories, which he takes to Dumbledore's Pensieve."

Snape cleared his throat. He took a sip of tea, but did not speak. Hermione hesitated, hoping she could finish the conversation without him storming off again.

"Seeing those memories, being there with you in those moments... it really has an impact on Harry," she said. "So, I think... I think I have to tell you exactly what Harry needs to see."

She paused, trying to gauge his reaction, which was impossible since he would not look at her.

"Go on," he said at last.

"Okay," said Hermione. "If you'd prefer, I could write it down-"

"Just get on with it, Granger," he said, setting down the tea cup a little too hard. Hermione flinched.

"You give him some of your memories of his mum – when you two first met, the day you came to Hogwarts together, getting sorted into different houses, the way James and Sirius singled you out from the beginning, her being upset with you for making the wrong sort of friends, your falling out with her..."

He had not moved a muscle, his knuckles white as he held onto his cup.

"...then, ah... how you tried to save her from V- the Dark Lord, going to Dumbledore, turning a spy..."

He turned his head away from her even more, his shoulders rising slightly with tension.

"Your, ah, reaction to her death, your promise to keep Harry safe, conversations you had with Dumbledore throughout those years Harry was in school, and... the moment Dumbledore tells you about Harry's fate."

He looked down, his hair falling completely over his face.

"Anything else?" he asked in a strangled voice. Hermione licked her lips and took a breath.

"You, ah... you die looking into his eyes."

He made a strange sound that sounded almost like a laugh, and his body shook. The tea cup crashed to the floor as he swept his hand off the table and held his head. Hermione sat frozen in uncertainty over what to do or say next.

Another strange sound escaped him, this time a strangled cry and loud gasp for air. Hermione stood quietly, intending to back slowly out of the room.

"When?" he gasped, as she got up.

"Not this week," she said softly. "But soon."

Hermione left, and on her way through the living room she could hear him let out a pained sound. She had expected cold anger or awkward silence, not a complete breakdown. She hid out in her room, giving him as much space within his own quarters as she could. He probably would not speak to her again before the battle.

It was a great surprise to Hermione when later that night there was a knock on her door. She jumped off of the bed and cracked open the door to find him looking down at her.

"It is time for you to talk to the portrait," he said. "I've moved it to a secure location for this purpose."

Hermione stared up at him, his face blank and stoic, as usual.

"Okay," she said. "I'll be out in a minute."

She grabbed Harry's cloak and stuffed it into her robe pocket. He was in the living room waiting for her next to the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked. "I assume I need to be invisible?"

He nodded. Hermione pulled out the cloak and started to pull it over herself. She grinned as his eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sure you were wondering how I hid from you so well that night in the Forest of Dean," she said. "This is Harry's... or rather, it was his father's."

Snape's face grew stonier.

"Two generations of idiotic escapades after-hours, finally explained," he said dryly. "At least Potter left it in more responsible hands. I'm surprised Weasley wasn't the one to inherit it."

Hermione did not answer as she pulled the cloak over her head. He led her out of the corner cabinet and then out of his office. They walked to the top of one of the towers and entered what appeared to be a broom closet. It was actually an empty office, which appeared to have been unused for many years based on the amount of dust covering the desk, the simple wooden chairs, and the empty bookshelf in the corner.

Dumbledore's portrait frame was propped up in the chair behind the desk. Hermione removed the cloak as Snape shut the door behind them and reinforced the lock with a few spells. The portrait frame was empty.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He'll be back," said Snape. They stood silently watching and waiting together. Finally, the portrait made it's entrance.

"Miss Granger?" it asked. "Severus? What's happened?"

Severus sneered at the portrait.

"Don't act as if you have no idea what might bring her here. I'll let Granger explain."

Hermione stepped forward and pulled the time turner out of her shirt.

"I suppose you'll recognize this," she said. The portrait nodded.

"Indeed, I most certainly do... but how have you come to possess it? This is not part of the plan, Severus, and most distressing. This is the first I have seen of Miss Granger."

"I am not the Hermione from this time," she said. "I never came to get the time turner, because I never got your message in the book. It's... a long story. I do not find the message or the time turner until years after... er, after Professor Snape is dead."

The portrait drew itself up and said, "Then you have ignored my instructions to stay within the safe limits of time travel?"

"No! Well... yes, I suppose I did," she said. "Only, I had to do it, because Professor Snape never actually dies. He comes to me in the future, not too long after I've found the message in the book and retrieved the time turner. I was not going to use it, but he told me I must come back and give him a potion that he worked on for years after the battle, which will allow him to fake his death."

The portrait's eyes gleamed.

"Intriguing," it said. "And yet, not entirely surprising."

"Perhaps not to you," said Snape, crossing his arms. " _I_ was ambushed by this version of Granger in the woods, hiding under Potter's sodding _invisibility cloak_ , I might add. One begins to wonder if you ever intended for me to be able to protect him at all."

The portrait did not address Snape, but said to Hermione, "While this situation is hardly ideal, it is possible to come out of it without damaging time... as I'm sure you've realized, brilliant child."

Hermione scowled at the portrait's patronizing tone.

"Yes. A time loop has been created," she said. "If done right, it could be nearly as safe as normal time turner use."

Severus made an impatient sound.

"We need to know when and how Granger can return to her own time," he said. "The – event – for which she must be present will happen soon."

The portrait studied them silently.

"You both should know the answer to that already," it said. Hermione closed her eyes.

"The only safe course of action is to remain in the loop, ensuring everything happens as it should, until the moment your other self leaves in the future," continued the portrait. "Jumping back to your present time, even after crucial events have come to pass, is far riskier. For none of us can predict what small, seemingly insignificant outcomes might be the result of your stabilizing presence in the past."

Hermione opened her eyes, trying to remain calm. She had known what the portrait would say, but the confirmation was hard to hear.

"I have to live out the next three years in hiding," she said.

"If you do not," said the portrait, "You risk marring the fabric of time."

All three of them were silent for a few minutes.

"Of course, the risk is relatively low in this particular situation, as long as Severus is not discovered after supposedly dying, nothing outside of the loop should be affected."

More silence.

"However, time is a tricky thing," said the portrait. "You have taken your particular thread and doubled back... not an enormous distance, but during a time of great turmoil and complexity, wrapped in prophesy. Once you've made it past these unstable events, I imagine it would be _possible_ to skip ahead."

Hermione nodded.

"Have you ever attempted needlework, by chance?" asked the portrait.

"Ah... no," she said. "Just knitting."

"You can't predict when the thread will snag," the portrait said. "The needle usually sails smoothly through a simple pattern, but sometimes the thread seems to get hung up on nothing at all and quickly creates such a knot that it must be broken. You are the needle, and time will follow you back to the present. If you rush things, you increase the chances there will be... a snag. Whether or not that snag will ultimately cause a flaw in the pattern is the question. The difference between needlework and time travel, Miss Granger, is that you cannot go back to rework the design."

Snape was silent, but Hermione could hear him pacing behind her.

"I understand," she said.

"I am sorry I do not have better news for you," it said. The portrait grimaced and slipped out of the frame.

Hermione turned around to face Snape.

"Well, I suppose you won't have to go into hiding alone," she said. She pulled the cloak over her head again. He stared at the spot where she stood, then went to release the spells on the door.

When they got back to his quarters, he disappeared into the kitchen. Hermione sat down wearily on the sofa and let reality set in. Snape returned and held handed her a glass. He then lifted his own.

"To our great leader, Albus-sodding-Dumbledore," he said. "Fucking over those loyal to him long after his death."

"He didn't tell me to do this," she pointed out. "You did."

Snape glared at her and clinked his glass against hers before taking a swig.

"The portrait could have refused to tell you where the time turner was hidden," he said.

"No, because it already knew that you would come tell me to go back in time," she said.

"If the portrait had kept its mouth shut, I would have died and that would not have been possible," he replied.

"Do you _want_ to die?" she asked incredulously.

"Do you want to spend the next three years pretending not to exist?" he asked. "I'm not looking forward to that prospect, either, I might remind you."

"Fine!" she said. "I suppose I could just return to my time right now and leave you to die from blood loss after that potion wears off! I'm sorry I broke the rules of time travel to save your sorry arse!"

He laughed and said, "You should have realized by now that risking your life for my _sorry arse_ was a bad deal. Have a drink, Granger, you look like you need it."

She looked down at the amber liquid and said, "I'm not much of a drinker."

He threw back the last of his own and set the glass down. Hermione took a modest sip from her glass.

"Why argue?" she asked. "It's obviously meant to happen this way... I never decided to use that time turner. You just happened to live. It's a time loop. Not inevitable, but hard to avoid and impossible to stop happening now that it's started."

"I understand the theory," he said.

"I'm not upset about having to stay," she said after another sip from her glass.

He scoffed and said, "Don't lie to me, Granger."

"I'm not lying. I've suspected this is what I would have to do since I got here, but it didn't seem real until the portrait said it."

He looked at her.

"Where will you hide?" he asked.

"I have a few ideas," she said. "I think... Australia."

"What's in Australia?" he asked. "The magical community there is small and segregated into isolated groups."

Hermione smiled and said, "Sounds like the perfect place to hide for three years. Although, I might live as a Muggle."

He was silent.

"You could come with me," she said hesitantly.

"I was under the impression that living with me was akin to torture," he said.

She frowned and asked, "Why would you think that?"

He blinked at her.

"You seem unhappy," he said. "You do not have a naturally melancholy disposition, thus you must find this situation intolerable."

"Well, it _is_ dull essentially being under house arrest," she said. "It's nothing you've done, though."

"I was unaware a lack of conversational skills and an indifference to hot meals made one a satisfactory roommate."

She laughed and said, "Well, when you put it that way... you're actually an ideal roommate. For me, anyway. I'd rather read than talk most days. No offense, but I haven't been sitting around hoping you'd want to have a chat. Also, I'm a terrible cook. I lived on sandwiches and take-out before I came back here."

He got up and went to refill his glass. When he returned, he lit a fire and settled back into his chair. It was the first time he had done so since Hermione had arrived. The room was generally warm enough without it, but the charmed fire took the mild dampness out of air that was normally present.

"What was your life like before I told you to come back here?" he asked.

"Ah, fairly dull," she said. "Normal, I suppose. I work for the Ministry. I have my own flat with Crookshanks. I go out occasionally, but spend far too much time as a hermit, reading... or so I've been told."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For bringing you back to events you've spent three years trying to forget," he said. "For what I must tell Potter. For making you... relive it."

Hermione looked away.

"It's okay."

"It's not," he said.

She caught his eyes and tried to reassure him, saying, "I'll be fine."

He swirled the last of his drink in his glass and said, "You cannot know that."

Hermione refrained from answering that she could and did. It would be difficult, staying in the castle as the battle raged, unable to save any others who would die that night – but she would do it.

"Who ends the Dark Lord?" he asked suddenly. Hermione kept her face carefully blank.

"I don't think I should say," she said. "Unnecessary details."

He nodded.

"Permit me, then, my predictions. I've had a lot of time to ponder the possible outcomes."

"Who do you think it will be?" she asked, with genuine curiosity.

"Minerva," he said. "Unless she's taken out first protecting the students – she was an Auror for ten years in her youth."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "I had no idea. Who else?"

"Molly Weasley. You've never seen her duel," he said. "She is the definition of fearless in a fight – her children get their recklessness from her."

Hermione watched him shift positions in his chair.

"Perhaps one of his own," he said. "There are more than a few who would end him if they had the opportunity."

Hermione nodded, eyes wide.

"Or..." he paused, and searched her face. "You."

"All women," Hermione noted, pointedly looking away. "Any reason for that?"

"The Dark Lord does not believe witches to be as powerful as wizards, so he will not expect it... especially if that witch is a young Muggleborn such as yourself."

"Well, he's wrong on both counts," said Hermione. "There's evidence that witches and those with Muggle blood in their veins often have more powerful natural abilities and are more easily able to exercise control over their magic at a young age."

Snape stared at her.

"Unless... nobody kills the Dark Lord," he said. "You've never said whether he was defeated in your present time."

Hermione blinked in surprise.

"Well, if he hadn't been defeated, I could hardly have a Ministry job, could I?" she asked.

He did not look entirely convinced, so she softly said, "He dies. It ends soon... here, at Hogwarts."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Saving Severus Snape**

Snape did not ask Hermione for any more details about Voldemort's defeat. He went about his days as usual, leaving early in the morning and returning very late at night.

The next evening they spent together was filled with silence, Hermione pretending to be absorbed in her book. After a while, she cleared her throat.

"Any news?" she asked.

"Should there be?" he replied.

She did not answer at first.

"It will happen this week," she said.

He sucked in a breath and stood.

"Have you anything else to share with me?" he asked, beginning to pace.

"I don't know that I should tell you the exact day or time," she said. "Just... be prepared."

The tension in the room palpable, Hermione felt compelled to fill the silence.

"Are you nervous?" she asked. He scowled.

"I am... ready," he said. "It is exhilarating, in a way, knowing I will cheat death. I am not looking forward to allowing a bloody enormous, possessed snake to sink its fangs into me, if you must know."

"I always wondered why you didn't even attempt to escape," she said. "I figured you didn't want him to suspect you weren't loyal and risk him... prolonging things."

He was still pacing.

"You thought I put no effort into getting Dumbledore's message to Potter," he said.

"It's not an easy task you were given," she replied.

He laughed and said, "As always."

Hermione stood and neatly folded the grey throw.

"Have the Pensieve available," she said. "My younger self will help Harry collect your memories."

She studied him as he continued to pace.

"Will you miss them? The memories?"

Snape stopped and looked at her.

"No. I should have gotten rid of them long ago."

Hermione blinked and said carefully, "It's good that you didn't... since you need them, now."

"They've been useful to me," he said. "After this is done... after the Dark Lord is gone... they will be a burden."

Hermione frowned and asked, "How does that work, exactly? I've always wondered what it feels like to remove a memory and store it in a Pensieve. Is it just... gone?"

"There is an imprint left," he said. "If you are so inclined, you can reconstruct them entirely through meditation and memory charms. Otherwise, the events in question remain marked in your subconscious in vague detail. Unless you choose to think of them, they do not come to mind."

"Why don't more people remove their painful memories in that manner?" asked Hermione.

"Likely because you would begin to feel less like yourself if you start forgetting past experiences," he replied. "Though Healers sometimes use this method to help those who cannot overcome certain traumatic events in their past."

A silence stretched between them. He sat down again.

"Dumbledore kept my memories of Lily Potter for ten years after her death," he said suddenly. Hermione sat down, holding her breath.

"He returned them to me shortly before Potter arrived at Hogwarts," he continued. "I knew why he wanted me to have them back, though he claimed it was simply 'time to remember'. He wanted me to suffer, to keep my distance from her son, to make sure I could not bear the sight of him. He did not want me to become attached to the boy. When he returned the memories... it was like living all of it again in the same moment."

Hermione took a breath and said, "Or... he wanted you to remember how much you loved his mother so that you would be protect her son, perhaps even care for him."

"I had already promised to protect Potter," said Snape. "It was unnecessary. It would have been disastrous for me to... _care_ for him. I would have been dead the moment the Dark Lord returned."

"Wouldn't it make more sense to keep the memories, if he didn't want you getting close to Harry?" asked Hermione. Snape was silent for a moment.

"Don't defend him," he said. "He doesn't deserve it."

Hermione walked over to where he sat.

"Maybe not, but he did believe that love was a real and powerful thing. Even if he had an ulterior motive, I think... he would not have wanted you to forget her."

Snape looked up at her.

"I would never have forgotten," he said. "The memories he returned had grown stronger in my own mind while he had them, so much so that when they were returned they took over my consciousness completely. I relived them constantly – in every waking moment and in my dreams – for weeks. It was nearly three years before they faded back into a normal pattern of memory."

Hermione felt her face twist into a look of horror.

"That's terrible," she said. "Though it explains why we thought you were trying to kill Harry that first year."

"Controlling my mind during that time was... often impossible. I do not know whether the memories truly weakened, or whether my improved skill in Occlumency was such that they were forced to fade into a manageable ebb and flow of thought."

"Why did you not just remove them again?" she asked.

"I feared even a brief period of relief would undo the progress I had made in controlling them. In addition, they had such a strong effect on me that they were akin to an addiction. I did not wish to remove them, even though they were sometimes all-consuming."

Hermione stood still in horrified silence.

"The struggle with my own memories prepared me to keep anything I wish from the Dark Lord. It has proven useful."

She hugged herself to keep from reaching out and touching his arm. He would learn the truth soon enough, but she wanted so badly to tell him that Harry would live.

"I should go to bed," she said softly, as it dawned on her that she was feeling something more than sympathy for Snape in that moment.

She took her empty glass to the kitchen, her heart beating too quickly. She heard him walk down the hall, his footsteps stopping at the doorway. She put away her glass and turned to look at him, standing in shadow, clothed in black and still wearing his robe, his pale face shining in the moonlight from the window.

"Goodnight," she said, unable to hold his gaze as she crossed the kitchen. They passed as he took his own glass to the sink. Hermione shivered when his robe brushed her arm.

"Goodnight," he said as she walked out, his back to her.

Hermione did not sleep that night. The sort of dreams that had plagued her before coming back in time returned, and there were others. Interspersed between the visions of war and Snape's bloodied body were dreams of him being carried away by Death Eaters before she could save him, dreams where he still died, this time in her arms rather than Harry's, and perhaps most disturbing, dreams where Lily came to save him instead and carried him off into the heavens, a steady stream of blood pouring from his neck as he floated up and away above Hermione's head.

She woke multiple times drenched in sweat. Eventually she gave up on sleep and pulled out the texts on healing magic that she had been reading for the third time since she began living in Snape's quarters. She still did not feel prepared for the task before her – putting him back together in working order after the attack. It would not be pretty, that much she knew.

The next few days passed in a feverish haze of anxiety and anticipation, with very little sleep. In the wee hours of the morning, Hermione ran into Snape in the kitchen.

"I couldn't sleep," she said.

"You haven't all week," he replied.

She sat down at the kitchen table and wrapped her arms around herself.

"It was like this the week before you showed up... in the future," she said. "I think time is trying to punish me for my meddling."

He did not comment, but joined her at the table.

"I have potions that could help," he said. She shook her head.

"No. Thanks," she said. "I'm going to start a fire. I know it's not necessary, but I like it."

She got up and went to the living room. Soon she was asleep on the sofa under the grey throw, a cheery fire dancing in front of her. She woke hours later to a cup of steaming tea under a stasis charm and a note on a bit of parchment that said, _Dreamless Sleep is in the bathroom cabinet, top shelf._

Hermione was tempted to take it and pass out for a few more hours, as it would be the last sleep she got for a long while. Today was the day. In just hours, she, Harry, and Ron would escape from Gringott's on the back of a dragon, and from there the battle would begin.

Instead, she paced Snape's quarters, checked and re-checked that her beaded purse was packed and organized, and tried to eat.

He did not return to his quarters that evening. Hermione checked the time obsessively. Once night fell she threw the cloak over her Disillusioned body and slipped out of the corner cabinet doors. She waited in the headmaster's office for Harry to appear.

When he did, Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. Poor Harry, about to learn the truth about Snape, Dumbledore, and his fate. Poor Snape, lying in pain until she could rescue him.

Harry wasted no time in finding the Pensieve and pouring Snape's memories in. She watched his body tense as he entered the memories, his face illuminated briefly before turning downward into the basin.

Harry was soon gone, off to sacrifice himself to the Dark Lord, and still Hermione waited. Her mind was screaming at her to go now, while Voldemort was off in the woods waiting, nobody would see her sneak down to the Shrieking Shack... but Snape had told her to wait until Voldemort returned to the castle with Harry.

Finally, she heard Voldemort give Harry his final warning. It was time. The final battle would ensue.

Hermione left the headmaster's office and snuck out of the castle, past the grieving and wounded, refusing to look at them, thinking only of the spells she must perform to save Snape.

She hurried down to the Whomping Willow and through the tunnel, wondering where she was going to find a Death Eater to transfigure into Snape's likeness. Then, she heard voices.

"Oy! What do you think you're doing?" came a voice. Hermione froze and pressed herself against the side of the tunnel. A muffled, unintelligible response was given.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be staying with the body," said the first man. "The Dark Lord gave me the job himself. If I wasn't here, I figure you'd be grabbing up whatever provisions you could find and running. Now, why would you be doing something like that?"

A vehement denial came from the muffled voice.

"Ah, you see, I don't believe any of that," said the first man. "Because _I_ know that _he_ knows you tried to get information into the castle ahead of us tonight. And _I_ know that _you_ know what the Dark Lord does with dirty traitors-"

The man's voice was suddenly gone as a great thump signaled his body hitting the floor. Hermione heard the frantic scrambling footsteps of the other party, a Death Eater on the run. He was gone within minutes.

She crept out of the tunnel and hurried over to the fallen Death Eater, who was indeed dead. She grimaced and pulled out her wand. She levitated him over to where Snape lay in a pool of blood. She got the Blood Replenishing Potion – all five vials of it – into him and then administered the antivenin.

Next, she went to work on the dead Death Eater. He was remarkably close to Snape's size already, though heavier. She worked quickly, but was so focused on her task it seemed to be hours before she was done. The sight of Snape's body double was frightening – a bit more grisly than his actual wounds – but it would keep anyone from questioning that it was him. Harry would confirm it, so long as the eyes were right. She spread plenty of blood over his face for good measure.

Snape's clothes were already soaked in blood. She removed them quickly and clinically, then pulled an extra robe from her bag and put it over him. Once the Death Eater was dressed in Snape's bloodied garments, Hermione carefully moved Snape and levitated the Death Eater into the spot he had fallen.

She levitated Snape after making sure she had not left any bloody footsteps around the shack. Then she made her escape into the Forbidden Forest.

It was too risky to Apparate with him in this condition. She found a tree under which to hide, not too far into the woods. She did not want the centaurs to find them.

Hands shaking, she removed the robe from his upper body and vanished the blood that had dried on his skin. She had to look away from the gaping wounds for a moment and compose herself.

He had four deep punctures on his neck and shoulder, and two more shallow ones on his face. She collected a few vials of blood from the wounds, doused them in the topical antivenin he had given her, then set to work knitting his flesh back together.

The snake's bite resisted the spells but with persistence she was able to get them closed. She stabilized her spell-work with binding and protective charms, and hoped for the best. She could already see the skin bubbling as latent snake venom was forced to the surface – she collected that as well.

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. It was working, she reminded herself. Surface scarring was far preferable to internal infection. Thank Merlin the bite had not been just a few inches higher or deeper. He would not have survived.

Wishing she could spare him the pain of returning to consciousness, Hermione sat him up against the trunk of the tree. Hopefully the potion would wear off soon and he would wake. She watched him like a hawk for the next couple of hours, until dawn had broken and the sun began to rise.

He started moaning after a while, still not awake. Hermione cast a few charms around the tree to muffle the sound. She crouched beside him and brushed the bloody, matted hair back from his face.

"Severus," she whispered, enjoying the sound of his name on her lips. "Can you hear me?"

He moaned again and his arm twitched. Hermione held his head still with a hand on his opposite cheek.

"Severus, wake up. It's time to come back," she said.

His eyes fluttered open, unfocused.

"Severus, it's done. You made it," she said.

He made a choking sound and his eyes tracked over to her face.

"Pain Potion," he rasped, grabbing her robe and yanking on it until she was nose to nose with him.

"Here," she said, raising it to his lips. It had been unstoppered in her hand for the past ten minutes. "And you'll need more antivenin, too." She lifted the second vial to his lips.

Within seconds, he relaxed his grip on her.

"Better?" she asked hopefully.

"A bit," he croaked.

"Ah, you probably shouldn't talk," she said. "But I don't know how to get you out of here. You're in no condition to Apparate."

"Jus... do ih," he whispered, trying not to move his jaw. His eyes fell shut for a few seconds.

"Okay. Okay," said Hermione, "If you think that's best. Bloody hell, this is a bad idea. I need to calm down. Hold on..."

She stood, then froze when she heard the crash of underbrush.

"All right, Tom?" came a voice.

"Just tripped over a rock or something," said someone farther away. Hermione threw the cloak over her head and peeked through the tree's branches. It was a pair of Aurors, scouring the woods for Death Eaters. They soon disappeared, moving deeper into the forest in their search.

Hermione gathered her wits and checked her beaded bag.

"Do you... think you can stand?" she asked him. He opened his eyes and began to draw his legs underneath himself, leaning to one side on his good arm.

"Wait, I'll help you," she said, slipping her arm under his. He leaned heavily on her as he pressed himself up against the tree trunk.

"Okay, let's just take... one step forward," she said, moving away from the tree. "Ready?"

He made an impatient sound. She gulped down her nerves and pictured her destination. They Disapparated to Grimmauld Place. Snape did not look pleased to be there.

"I know it seems too risky to be here," she said. "But trust me – nobody will come back here for at least three weeks. Harry and I are the first to step foot in here after the battle, the first time we leave the castle. Not even Kreacher will return here – Harry ordered him to live at Hogwarts and he loves it there."

Severus was frowning at her. He mouthed, "Potter?" at her, and Hermione realized what she had just said.

"Harry's not dead," she said. "He survived the battle after sacrificing himself and then somehow came back from the dead. He defeated Voldemort in the end. I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you."

Severus sunk into the bed where she had dropped him, his eyes falling shut.

"Can you rest?" she asked. "Are you in too much pain?"

He waved her away, eyes still closed.

"Go," he breathed. Hermione left for a bit, but returned after he was asleep. She was terrified to leave him unattended, in case her healing work did not hold.

She fell asleep at the foot of the bed and thankfully woke before him hours later. Dinner was soup – the Muggle kind from a can, warmed with a spell. He couldn't swallow it without turning white from pain. Hermione administered more potions, the highest dosage she dared. It would have to last.

He healed quickly during those three weeks, but Hermione still felt compelled to watch over him at night. That is, until he woke her one morning after she had fallen asleep sitting next to him on the bed, her back slouched against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said, after he had shaken her awake. He still couldn't use his arm or turn his head, and had only just started talking again.

"What?" she asked blearily as his words registered in her mind. "Oh, ah... you were breathing strangely last night. I was worried."

"So you decided to sit on me?" he asked.

"I'm not _on_ you at all!" she said. "I was observing my patient for signs of distress and difficulty breathing."

"Your feet were on me," he said. "And cold as ice. Haven't you any socks?"

Hermione glared at him and vacated the bed.

"I'll get breakfast," she said.

He improved greatly during the last week, enough to take care of himself without her help. He claimed to have no pain, but Hermione knew he was lying. She saw how he carefully rationed the last of the pain potions.

"We've got to leave this morning," she reminded him. He had just woken up and was surly from the stiffness and pain. "So if you're planning on one last hot shower, now's the time."

He was soon up and showering, and Hermione stood anxiously by the window looking out. She could not remember exactly what day or time they would arrive, but it would be soon.

He came into the room wearing nothing but a towel.

"Merlin's left bollock, what are you doing still in here?" he asked, hastily pulling on a shirt. Hermione looked away.

"Watching for my younger self," she said. "You've got the only upstairs window with the proper view. Are you decent yet? We really should go."

He cursed again as he grabbed his clothes and went to change. As soon as he was out of the room, Hermione caught a glimpse of someone Apparating onto the front stoop.

"Severus!" she called. "Get back in here right now!"

He stumbled back into the room, his robe half-on.

"They – er, _I'm_ here!" she said, pushing him aside and shutting the door. They stood stock still and listened.

"Ugh, Harry it looks like someone's been squatting here," she heard her younger self say. Then, "At least they aren't complete slobs – look, there's dishes done."

"Do you think they're still here?" asked Harry.

Hermione's eyes widened.

"Out the window, _now!_ " she whispered. She threw it open and jumped through, helping Snape climb out after her. She grabbed his arm and Disapparated from the roof of the front stoop. Her younger self and Harry would walk into the room and find the open window, she suddenly remembered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Into Hiding**

They were back in the Forest of Dean. It was much warmer than the last time. Hermione sat down on a rock by the lake, shaking from the rush of nearly being caught.

"Cutting it a bit close, don't you think?" Severus asked, arms folded.

"You try to remember every date and detail from a random day three years ago," she said. "It's all fuzzy from that time anyway. I think I spent most of the first month either asleep or crying. We went to a lot of funerals."

"So," said Severus, leaning against a tree, "How are you planning to get to Australia?"

Hermione sighed and said, "We'll have to fly – the Muggle way."

Severus was not thrilled at the prospect of allowing a Muggle to fly him halfway around the globe in a hunk of noisy metal, but there was no was they could secure a port-key.

Hermione shoplifted a few Muggle outfits for Severus and herself with the help of the invisibility cloak. They packed luggage filled with Muggle items. A bit of spell-work secured them tickets on the first flight to Australia.

They had yet to agree upon a plan once they arrived. Severus thought they should seek out one of the isolated magical communities scattered across the continent. Hermione wanted to live as Muggles and have nothing to do with the wizarding world until she caught up to her proper place in time.

"I just think it would be the safest course of action to remain in hiding as Muggles," she said. "That way we're untraceable."

"Nobody is looking for us," he reminded her. "I am dead and you are visibly alive and well back home. Australian magical communities are not centralized. If the stories that come out of the continent can be believed, there are far more magical creatures here than witches or wizards. It is every community for itself – nobody would care to track us if they even knew who we were. Many of the magical folk live as hermits or in small enclaves."

Hermione eyed him.

"So you want to go live as hermits and fend off dangerous magical creatures in the wilderness instead of participating in a normal, safe, Muggle community?" she asked.

"You wish to live without magic for three years and be forced to participate in a foreign Muggle culture? Muggles are too nosy," he said. "They have no respect for privacy. We'll have to modify memories regularly. Most Muggles have never seen anything as frightening as me. The invasive questions and curiosity will never cease."

His hair hid most of his scarring well enough and he had cast a charm to cause Muggles to overlook his disfigurement, but the charm would cause the Muggles to go cross-eyed if they tried to speak directly to him or make eye contact for too long. It was still healing, angry and red, blisters continuing to form here and there where the venom had left his skin.

"As I'm sure you know," he said, "Muggles are far more organized than magical folk when it comes to governing. Eventually the questions would lead to someone investigating just who we are and how we came to be in the country. We'll have to construct an elaborate backstory complete with the appropriate documentation if we are to have a permanent residence."

"I could do that," Hermione said, then sighed. "But I suppose you're right. It will be far easier to find a nice secluded spot for ourselves, perhaps near a city or one of the magical communities."

She had not told him about her parents. Hermione had not yet decided whether she would try to find them and resolve their memory modifications. Severus would be able to tell her if it was even possible, but she was afraid to ask.

They spent the first couple of months hopping from magical community to community before settling into a small flat with one bedroom above the only shop in the small rural town. The owner, a greying, wild-eyed witch who wore Muggle clothes, lived across the hall.

There was a bar and apothecary shop across the street, a one-stop-spot for brews and beverages of all sorts. A gas station sat mostly vacant at the end of the street. It was there for the handful of Muggles who straggled through on their way to some kind of ill-advised adventure in the wilderness. The wizard who ran it routinely sent the Muggles back the way they had come with a full tank of gas, suddenly realizing that they had to get home right away. Countless Australian magical beasts lived in the outback region that began in the other direction of town, and any Muggle who made it that far was never seen again.

Severus seemed to enjoy their remote surroundings. Hermione was less enthusiastic, but as time wore on she grew to accept the strange empty land and the slow pace of life. She made frequent trips to the Muggle cities, borrowing from their libraries and attending university courses for the fun of it. Once, she even used a Confundus Charm to convince a professor that she was one of his students for an entire semester – Hermione enjoyed earning grades.

While Hermione was hiding out in the back of Muggle university lecture halls, Severus traveled between the various magical communities, making contact with any apothecary he could find. By their second year in hiding, he was supplying half of Australia's magical communities with specialty potions and elixirs. When he was not collecting potions ingredients or traveling, he worked on the potion that would save his life. So far, he had not been successful in creating anything that would work. He had, however, been successful in producing plenty of antivenin for Hermione to take with her on her journey back in time.

Hermione had wanted to find a job as well and contribute to their rent, but Severus had insisted that she simply assist him with brewing and continue her unofficial Muggle education. They had few expenses, rent was cheap, and their landlady, Wilhelmina Baldwin – or 'Ms. Willie' as she was called – liked having someone to cook for a few times a week. Her husband had died ten years earlier, and her only son, Billy, was away at school and spent his holidays in the city. The Australians had a small school of magic in Sydney that held classes year-round, and Ms. Willie often lamented her decision to send him.

"He got a taste of city life and won't come home," she would say. "I knew I should've schooled him myself. He says he's moving to Egypt."

It was remarkable to Hermione that the turmoil Voldemort had caused in Britain, which had reached far outside the country and across Europe, was not even a blip on the radar of Australian magical folk. They had no newspapers that were widely read, so news traveled by mouth. Nobody here recognized the name of Harry Potter. Albus Dumbledore himself could have walked through any of the towns, only drawing attention only for his unusual wardrobe choices. Magical folk here most often wore rough Muggle clothing and were suspicious of anyone dressed formally.

The Australian's policy of asking no questions was convenient, but unnerving. They expected to be left alone and would return the courtesy. They often refused to engage in small talk. Hermione suspected that she and Severus were not the only ones in hiding, and that many others had more nefarious reasons to lay low in the Australian outback.

Early one morning, Hermione heard Ms. Willie singing as she left her flat and headed downstairs to open the shop. Hermione followed her downstairs a short while later.

"Good morning, dear," said Ms. Willie. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

Hermione smiled and said, "What's got you in such a good mood this morning, Ms. Willie?"

Normally, Ms. Willie was not a morning person. The old witch handed Hermione a mug of coffee.

"Billy is coming home today," she said, beaming. "My boy has graduated a semester early! He'll be here for a few weeks!"

"That's great," Hermione said. "I look forward to meeting him."

"And you will, dear, tonight for dinner. We'll close the shop early and have a celebratory dinner. Is Mr. Gallagher going to be in town?"

"I... don't know," Hermione said. "He's away on business this week. You'll probably just get me for the evening."

"Ah, well, you're my favorite anyway, Harmony, dear. Don't tell Mr. Gallagher."

Hermione and Severus had never explained their relationship to Ms. Willie or anyone else. They lived together and did not address one another by any given name in public after introducing themselves as Silvius and Harmony Gallagher. They were called Mr. Gallagher and Harmony by the few who spoke to them.

Hermione promised she would be back in time for dinner. She was curious to meet Billy Baldwin, who had not been home in almost two years.

The shop was already closed when Hermione arrived that evening. She could see that the lights in the back were still on, shining through the shelves filled with almost anything someone might need in town.

Hermione went around back and unlocked the door. She snuck up to their flat and tidied up a bit before going downstairs. They mainly used the kitchen for brewing potions these days. Neither of them had cooked anything in months.

Their beds – Hermione's a transfigured chair that had refused to give up its faded floral pattern – were on opposite sides of the main room. The chair that was left sat in the corner against a narrow bookshelf that held whatever library books Hermione borrowed. A small round end table was the only other furniture in the flat.

Hermione did not delay long, knowing Ms. Willie would hear her footsteps and come looking for her.

"Hello," she called out as she came down the stairs.

"Harmony!" called Ms. Willie. "Come on down, dinner is almost ready."

Hermione turned the corner and saw a tall, lanky young wizard with reddish blonde hair standing behind the bar counter of the shop.

"Billy, this is Harmony Gallagher," said Ms. Willie, appearing beside them, "She's in the rooms upstairs where Elias used to stay."

Billy appraised her with large, grey eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you," he said, extending a large hand.

"Mr. Gallagher is out on business this week," said Ms. Willie. "Perhaps you'll meet him later."

"You're married?" he asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Ah..." Hermione hesitated. Thus far they had avoided such questions. Billy had obviously rejected the social customs of his childhood home.

"Yes. I am," she said. Severus would not be amused by this new charade.

"Let's eat," said Ms. Willie, patting Billy's arm.

They sat down together at the table she had set up in the middle of the shop floor.

"Billy was just telling me about his plans for the future," said Ms. Willie, as they started their meal. "He is no longer going to Egypt... so what is your plan, Billy?"

"I've secured an apprenticeship with an american university, in their Charms department," he said. "They are great innovators there, outpacing the rest of the magical world in the creation of new opportunities."

"I see," said Ms. Willie, as Hermione said, "That's wonderful!"

A silence followed. Hermione stared at her meal, feeling uncomfortable.

"Well, I'm sure you'll do great things," said Ms. Willie, forcing a smile. "You are a bright, ambitious young man, and I'm so very proud of you."

Hermione smiled at Billy and said, "Have you ever been to the states before?"

"I've never been out of the country," he said, laughing. "I can't wait."

Then he studied her.

"Are you British?" he asked.

"I am," she said.

"When did you leave?" he asked.

"Oh, ah... quite a few years ago," she said.

"You must have been very young," he said. Hermione laughed.

"Ah, well, I'm older than I look," she said. He stared at her.

"Billy! Stop being so damn nosy and eat your dinner!" said Ms. Willie.

He raised his eyebrows at Hermione and took a large bite of his meal. There was a loud rap on the shop door. Ms. Willie sighed and hoisted herself up out of her chair.

"That'll be Minnie," she said. "I best go let her in or I'll never hear the end of it tomorrow."

"So," Billy said as soon as she was gone, "I suppose you left Britain to escape all the unrest... the blood purists trying to take over again."

Hermione tried to breath normally.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said pointedly.

"I apologize," he said. "I heard about it from one of my professors who's got family living in Europe. He didn't like to talk much about it, either. He did say, a while back, that it all blew over and came to nothing. Did you know?"

Hermione stared at him.

"I heard," she said.

"Why haven't you gone back?" he asked.

Hermione gave him a stern look and said, "I have my reasons."

Ms. Willie and Minnie began cackling loudly over something one of them had said. Billy shook his head.

"Those two aren't going to be done anytime soon," he said. "Look, we don't have to talk about anything political. I've always wanted to travel – my professor talked about wizarding London frequently. Is it as charming as it sounds?"

"I except it's far less charming at the moment," she said. "What with the years of... unrest."

"Right," he said, looking down at his plate.

"Billy!" called Ms. Willie. "Minnie hasn't seen you in ages. She's going to join us for dessert."

"You haven't eaten dinner yet, Mum," Billy said. "Hello, Minnie."

The rest of the evening was dominated by Ms. Willie and Minnie's conversation. Hermione excused herself after dessert. Billy did not look happy to be left alone with the older witches and waved to her in resignation as she left.

There was a message from Severus in the journal they kept on the bookshelf. Hermione had figured out how to charm it so that it would instantly relay any messages written with the Muggle pen he carried along with his own charmed pocket journal.

 _I shall return tomorrow night,_ was all it said.

Hermione smiled as she imagined what Severus' reaction would be to Billy and his inevitable questions.

The next morning Ms. Willie knocked on her door.

"Harmony, come join us for breakfast," she said as soon as Hermione opened the door. "Before you run off for the day."

"Ah... okay," said Hermione. "I'll be right down."

"Oh, no, dear, we're in my kitchen. Come on over when you're ready."

Hermione joined them a few minutes later, pushing open the cracked open door to Ms. Willie's living room.

"Good morning, Harmony," said Billy, who was sitting in one of the armchairs holding a mug of coffee.

"Good morning," she said politely. She went to find Ms. Willie and helped her set the table. Billy was mostly silent during breakfast, answering his mother's questions as quickly as possible. Ms. Willie went down to open the shop as Hermione and Billy cleared the table.

"Harmony," he said, startling her. "I've never met anyone with that name before."

"Neither have I," said Hermione, spelling the dishes clean and sending them to their spots with a flourish of her wand.

"You're an accomplished witch," he said, watching her. She laughed.

"It's just a housekeeping spell," she said. "I got it from a book, actually."

"Mum says you read all day," he said. "And that you like to go pretend you're a student at the Muggle universities."

"That's right," said Hermione. He leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Have you thought about finishing your magical education here? Persmille is a small school, but the professors are amazing. They've come from all over the world to teach. Not sure why they wanted to come here, but they're great."

Hermione smiled and said, "It sounds like a wonderful school, but, ah, I've already completed my education."

Billy raised an eyebrow without comment.

"I'm sure I'll see you for dinner," said Hermione.

As she was leaving, Billy said, "Harmony, wait a minute."

She did, impatiently.

"If you... ever want to know more about what happened, ah, back home," he said. "That professor I told you about, he keeps an archive of newspapers from Britain. I know he has most of them from the past five or six years. I could get you permission to go take a look sometime."

"Oh... no, that's okay," said Hermione. "Thank you for offering."

He nodded and said, "I'll be here for a few weeks. If you change your mind, let me know."

Hermione smiled and opened the door. Then, she paused.

"Did you ever read any of them?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I was too busy with my schoolwork – trying to graduate as soon as possible to get out of this godforsaken country and somewhere with some real wizarding culture."

Hermione left, relieved. She returned her bag full of books to the library and spent hours selecting more. She was curious about Persmille, even though she would never be able to see it.

That evening she wrote a message to Severus.

 _Billy's come to visit for a few weeks. Has been asking a lot of questions about Britain and the war. Says he doesn't know anything about what happened... but one of his professors is British and has family back home. He offered to take me to the school today, where there is apparently an archive of British newspapers._

 _We might have to leave._

Hermione waited for a response, lighting the lamp as she sat holding the journal open on her lap. After a few minutes, his familiar scrawl appeared.

 _Leave the window open._

She smiled at the page and went to raise the window. An hour later, he landed in the dimly lit room.

"So, Billy is going to chase us out of Australia," he said.

"He's very... inquisitive," Hermione said. "I'm just worried that he'll decide to go look through those archives to, ah, try to impress me... or help me... or something. I know I wasn't in the papers after the battle, that was all Harry... but _your_ face was all over the papers for weeks between Harry getting your name exonerated, your funeral, your decoration as a war hero..."

Severus was scowling at her.

"Impress you?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Ah, yes. He's taken a lot of interest in me... even though I told him I was married."

"Married," repeated Severus, his scowl remaining. "To whom?"

Hermione grinned and said, "I didn't say, but I'm sure he'll assume I'm married to you. We do share a name, remember? I'm sure it's been one of the rumors around here for the past two years. Probably the nicest one about us."

"Perhaps he wonders why you have no ring," Severus said.

"People can be married without a ring," she replied.

" _That_ is a Muggle sentiment," said Severus. "Magical vows require rings."

"Maybe we just don't wear them," said Hermione. "Due to our work, brewing. Why do we have to explain our choices to Billy?"

"We don't," he said.

"So, are we staying?" asked Hermione. "I'm worried he'll figure out who we are... do you think they talk much about Voldemort and the war in the states? That's where he's moving after next week."

Severus started pacing, which made Hermione nervous.

"If we leave now it will only raise suspicion and more questions from this impertinent young wizard. He may go looking for information about you if we disappear."

Hermione stepped in front of him, forcing him to stand still.

"Okay, so what's our story, then? If we're married?"

He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"We fled Britain five years ago. You were nineteen, apprenticing at the lab where I worked in Potions research. I had no family and you were afraid they would hurt yours if you stayed."

"You're good at this," Hermione said.

"We were married in a private Muggle ceremony once we arrived," he said. "Shortly after, we found this town and moved into this sorry excuse for a living space."

"Simple enough," she said, hugging herself as she looked up at him. "We'll need more than a backstory to be convincing... you'll have to pretend to like me."

He regarded her silently, his face carefully blank. She took a shaky breath and reached out to touch his arm.

"Severus," she said, feeling him tense up under her touch. "What if it wasn't just a story?"

He unfolded his arms and slowly brought his hands to rest on her shoulders as he took a step forward.

"You want it to be..." he said vaguely, holding her gaze. It seemed to be both a question and a statement. Hermione felt a rush of exhilaration and warmth flow through her mind and body.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I've wanted..."

She gulped as his head dropped toward hers.

"I've wanted more for so long. Surely you know," she said.

"I know," he said after a moment, eyes glittering and unblinkingly fixed on her.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed lightly as his hands found their way to her back. He rested his chin on her head.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I care for you – don't be thick," she said.

"You will soon return to your friends in your present time," he said. "What about Weasley?"

"I told you, it didn't work out the first time," she said. "I have no intention of being more than a friend to Ron after I get back. The day you show up and ruin our date is the last date we'll ever have. Thank Merlin... I don't know _what_ I was thinking, agreeing to try it again with him."

He exhaled and looked at her.

"You might change your mind, once I'm no longer your only option for company," he said.

"I prefer your company to that of anyone else, so I doubt it," she said.

He lifted a hand to her cheek, staring at her with renewed seriousness.

"What I feel for you..." he paused, the light brush of his fingers sending chills through her, "...has long been beyond what is appropriate."

She closed her eyes briefly.

"I'm nearly twenty-five, and as far as I'm concerned you haven't been my professor for six years, what could be inappropriate about it?"

"I am old," he said flatly. "In case you've forgotten."

She laughed and said, "They say we magical folk can expect to live well past 120 years these days – which puts our age difference into perspective."

He stared at her, his hand still resting gently on her cheek. Hermione rose to her tiptoes and placed a hand behind his neck.

"Now, kiss me," she whispered, inches away from his mouth. He let his head fall forward, meeting her lips with his own. Hermione felt his arms tighten around her and pressed herself into him as she deepened the kiss.

His hands roamed over her body slowly for a few moments. Then, he stopped.

"If we do not make an appearance soon," he said, "That infernal woman is going to be up here peeking through the keyhole."

"We've blocked the keyhole with a Perpetual Night Charm," she reminded him.

"Nevertheless," he said, kissing her again. "Perhaps we should continue this... later."

Hermione sighed as they stepped apart.

"Okay. Let's go," she said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: More to the Story**

Billy and Ms. Willie were in the kitchen when Hermione and Severus let themselves into the flat.

"Ms. Willie, we're here," called Hermione as they walked inside.

"I take it that means you and Mr. Gallagher?" she said, appearing in front of them. "Welcome back. Billy, come out and meet Silvius Gallagher!"

Billy's eyes were drawn to Severus' scars, the worst of which were not even visible through his hair. He glanced away quickly as the wizards shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you, Silvius," he said. Severus, however, did not look pleased.

"And you," he said after a pause.

"Harmony says you make a living selling potions of your own invention," Billy said. "I must admit, Potions was always my worst subject."

"A sentiment most students share," said Severus.

Billy laughed and said, "I can believe that – I wasn't even the worse student in my class and most of the time I had no idea what I was doing."

One corner of Severus' mouth rose slightly, perhaps as he remembered some of his own terrible students and their mishaps.

"I suppose you're a capable brewer as well," Billy said to Hermione. "You seem to be an expert on nearly everything."

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm not an expert, but if Silvius trusts me to help him brew, then I must be - "

"More than adequate," said Severus, casually resting his hand on Hermione's shoulder and squeezing it lightly. She felt heat rise to her face and prayed nobody would notice. Billy took note of the gesture and looked from Severus to Hermione.

"How did you two meet?" he asked suddenly.

" _Billy!_ " came Ms. Willie's warning from the kitchen, where she had retreated.

"It's okay, Ms. Willie," said Hermione, as Severus said, "Potions research."

He was giving Billy a look of restrained intensity that Hermione recognized immediately from the Potions classroom. Billy nodded.

"Ah... makes sense. So, Harmony is an expert after all."

"Oh no," she said. "Not at brewing, anyway. I'm more of a... theorist. Research is one thing. Brewing is an art."

Billy glanced between them again.

"Impressive, you two," he said. "I'm happy with my silly Charms – I'm told they will prove a lucrative skill set in the states."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm sure they will."

Severus remained silent. He spoke very little throughout dinner. The three of them listened to Ms. Willie talk about her day in the shop. The conversation must have been exceptionally dull for Billy, who had been with her the entire time. He caught Hermione's eye a few times during the recounting of events. It was during one of these moments that Severus cleared his throat.

"If I may interrupt," he said. "I believe your pie may be in danger of burning."

"Oh?" said Ms. Willie. "That can't be right... but let me check. I do smell something off, now that you mention it."

She got up and hurried to the kitchen.

"Now, I _know_ it shouldn't be done yet," she said in exasperation. "Oh... but I think it'll taste just fine."

Hermione gave Severus a disapproving look as she pulled the pie from the oven. He smirked. Billy did not miss the interaction.

As Ms. Willie returned to her seat, Severus shifted his leg so that it touched Hermione's. She pressed back, as Ms. Willie asked her whether she was going to go with Billy to visit Persmille the next day.

"Oh, no... I can't," she said. "The school sounds lovely, though."

"Of course you can!" said Ms. Willie. "You spend nearly every day out and about the country, surely you have time for a stop at Persmille. Billy's persuaded me to go as well. The last time I was in Sydney was when I dropped Billy off for his second year at school. He insisted on going alone after that."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'm so sorry. We, ah... have some important work that can't wait."

With Ms. Willie disappointed and Billy strangely quiet on the matter, Severus spoke.

"Perhaps you might postpone the visit," he said.

"Perhaps we might," said Ms. Willie. "Billy's here for another week yet. What do you say, Billy?"

Billy shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure. We'll postpone."

A silence followed.

"Well. Are we ready for dessert?" asked Ms. Willie.

"Actually," said Hermione, still keenly aware of Severus' thigh pressing against her own. "I don't think I have room this evening – I ate far too much. Thank you so much so dinner."

"Oh, all right," said the older witch. "But you must have some tomorrow, then."

Hermione promised that she would and then she and Severus returned to their tiny flat. Severus shut the door behind them and leaned against it.

"Perhaps we shall leave tonight, just to get away from that nattering old fool," he said.

"You haven't been eating meals with her and Billy for the past few days," said Hermione. "You've been off having fun without me instead."

"Collecting rare potion ingredients in the wee hours of the morning while on the lookout for a menagerie of wild magical beasts who would enjoy a nice meal of wizard flesh is not a relaxing getaway," he said.

"You should have let me come," she said. "It would've been safer."

"It would not," he said. "Instead of _one_ of us risking our lives for some dried Devil's Breath, _two_ lives would be in danger."

"Stop being difficult," she said, walking over to him.

"It is my nature to be so," he said. They regarded one another intensely for a moment. Then, he reached out and placed a hand on her waist, pulling her gently toward him. He kissed her, then locked and warded the door.

"Silencing spells, too," said Hermione, flourishing her own wand. As soon as she had finished, he took the wand from her and kissed her again, their hands exploring over and under clothes. He placed their wands on the armchair as they passed it on their way to the bed.

"I've wanted this for so long," she whispered. He silenced her with a long, deep kiss, then said, "How long?"

"Ah..." Hermione said, closing her eyes as first his breath, then his tongue and lips, tickled her ear and neck. "Since before the battle. After one of our late night talks."

She turned her head and captured his mouth, pressing herself up against him, letting a soft sound of desire fill her throat.

"What about you?" she asked, pulling away after a minute.

"Mmm... the morning I found you asleep in my bed at Grimmauld Place," he said. Hermione laughed.

"You were so angry," she said in disbelief.

"I was... surprised," he corrected her. "I'd never before woken up to a witch in my bed."

He smirked and kissed her neck again.

"I found it disappointing that even while asleep you kept a seemly distance from me."

"Oh," she said, her eyes sliding closed again as his lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone. She started to pull at the buttons on her blouse. In no time it was off so that he could continue his journey over the rest of her body. He made it to her waist before Hermione sat up and undid his shirt buttons as well.

She had seen him shirtless more than a few times in the past years as they grew used to living together. Now, she ran her hands over his body, memorizing every scar, caressing every inch of his torso and shoulders. She brushed the site of Nagini's bite as lightly as possible, her fingers trailing up into his hair. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. She slid her arm around his shoulders and kissed his face, her lips barely touching the scarred skin between jaw and cheekbone.

"I was so afraid that fate would take you from me – that I would lose you that night," she said, moving to his temple, where it ended. "I already loved you."

He pulled back and stared at her. It felt as if time stopped for a moment, his face frozen. The only hint that the seconds continued to pass was the telltale growing brightness in his normally guarded eyes. As his features trembled, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "And I you."

He wrapped her in a crushing embrace. A single whole-body shudder shook both them and the bed. There were no more words spoken between them that night as they acted on their long-held desires.

The next morning, Hermione woke first and lay smiling to herself in the messy bedclothes. Severus was sprawled out next to her on his back. She pushed her hair out of her face and curled up beside him, rubbing one foot over his leg. He woke up with a start.

"Good morning," she said. He blinked at her and relaxed against his pillow again. She reached out and touched his shoulder. He brought one hand up and lay it over hers, closing his eyes.

"Good morning," he mumbled sleepily. He was normally an early-riser, so Hermione was amused by his grogginess.

"I've never seen you sleep in before," she whispered, wiggling the fingers that were trapped under his hand. He opened his eyes again, rolling his head over to look at her.

"I've never slept so well before," he said.

"Glad I could help," she said sarcastically, poking him with her foot. He responded by rolling over and trapping her legs under one of his. He slung an arm over her as well for good measure and closed his eyes once again.

After a few minutes, Hermione slipped her arm out from between them and ran her fingers from his bare thigh up to his ribs. He tightened his hold on her.

"Don't," he said. She giggled.

"You're – ticklish?" she gasped.

"Those who live in glass houses... shouldn't start things they will regret," he mumbled into her hair. Hermione pressed her hand into his back instead and scooted even closer.

"I could start something else, instead," she said as she her pressed her hips into his. He groaned and released her legs. She immediately wrapped one around him. They did not emerge from their flat until the afternoon. If Ms. Willie had anything to say about it, she did not say it to their faces. Billy had gone out to the next town over with old Mr. Baker, who needed help with a few odd jobs.

Hermione convinced Severus to join her on a day trip to Perth. He had only seen the city once in the past two years and Hermione had not visited recently. They returned late that evening to find Ms. Willie and Billy down in the shop rearranging the shelves.

"Oh, they're still downstairs," said Hermione, as she saw Billy carefully reposition a shelf under his mother's direction. "Silence the door... I swear she keeps it squeaky on purpose."

They snuck into their flat and waited for a few minutes. They recast the silencing charms on their room and spelled the door shut. Now free to walk around without the risk of creaking floorboards giving them away, Hermione went to the kitchen for a glass of water. Severus followed her and watched as she finished downing the glass.

"Today was nice," she said, walking over and leaning into him for a kiss. He brought his hand up to cup the back of her head, his long, cool fingers creating tingling pressure points on her scalp. Hermione sighed and fully embraced him.

There was a knock at the door.

"Harmony? Mr. Gallagher?" came Ms. Willie's voice. They stood frozen in silence as she knocked again.

"I could swear I saw them out in the street earlier," she could be heard saying, presumably to Billy. "I wonder where they've gone."

Billy's muffled answer was brief.

"Well, I told Minnie I would come by this evening. I'd best get over there before she's gone to bed."

Severus and Hermione remained still in their embrace for a few minutes more, the only sound their breath and the ticking of the clock in the next room.

"It's time we got away from Ms. Willie," said Hermione. "She's been intolerable ever since Billy came home."

"She has been intolerable for the past two years," remarked Severus. "I imagine she's been that way her entire life."

Hermione sighed and said, "We need a plan if we're going back to Britain. It'll be ten months before I find the time turner."

Severus looked pensively at the cupboard behind her and said nothing.

"Before we leave Australia, there's something I need to do," she said. "I'll need your help."

He looked at her with a softer expression than she had ever seen in his eyes.

"I want to find my parents and restore their memories," she said. "They are somewhere in the country, living under the names Monica and Wendell Wilkins."

In typical fashion, he began pacing as he said, "You modified their memories and sent them to Australia to protect them."

She nodded and said, "I didn't want to know where exactly they ended up, just in case..."

"Which spell did you use?" he asked.

" _Obliviate_ , _Novamemora,_ and _Volomotate_ ," she said. He stopped and raised an eyebrow.

"I see." He continued pacing again.

"It will be impossible to restore complete remembrance to so many memories," he said. "If indeed you removed every trace of yourself from their minds."

"I did," Hermione said confidently.

"It will be difficult to convince them that certain desires and false memories you planted were never their own," he said.

"But you can do it," she said. He stopped and folded his arms.

"It _can_ be done," he said. "The result will be... imperfect."

"I know," she whispered, a lump rising in her throat. "It's why I never tried to find them... before."

"Have you started looking for them?" he asked. Hermione shook her head.

"I'll go tomorrow and begin searching Muggle records for their names," she said. "I have no idea where they might have ended up. Most likely in one of the larger cities. They may still be working as dentists."

As it turned out, Hermione did not have to look far to find her parents. They had a successful practice in Melbourne and lived in a nice suburb with a large, floppy-eared dog that her father walked early every morning before work.

Hermione watched them for a full week before reporting their whereabouts to Severus. The next day, he joined her in spying on her parents, who seemed to be living happily without her.

"I can't do this," she said, as they watched her father return to the house with the dog after his evening walk. Her mother was probably inside cooking dinner.

"You won't be doing it," he reminded her. "That is why I'm here."

"I know, but... they're going to be so angry," she said anxiously. "Look how happy they are. I'm going to ruin their lives as they know it."

Severus gave her a strange look.

"Would you not want to remember your own daughter, if given the choice?" he asked her.

"I just... don't want to have to explain myself," said Hermione. "Before that last year, they had already tried to convince me not to return to the magical world. They didn't know even half of what was really going on, but they knew it was dangerous. They were always asking me if strange things happening in the news were actually the result of magic, and usually they were right."

Severus took her arm and then slid his hand down into hers, holding it for a moment.

"Gather your courage, Gryffindor," he said. "We are doing this today."

He let go of her hand and took a few steps toward the street. Hermione reluctantly followed him. They crossed the street. Severus walked straight up to the front door and rang the bell. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat as they waited. Moments later, the door opened halfway, and her mother peered out.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

With Severus' hand on her back to keep her from running away, Hermione said, "Yes, ma'am. We are looking for Monica Wilkins."

Her mother frowned and said, "You've found me. Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter," she said.

Her mother first stared at her, then laughed.

"Darling, you've got the wrong Monica Wilkins. I'm sorry, but I have no children."

"What's going on?" asked her father, coming to the door as well.

"This young lady is looking for her mother, Monica Wilkins," said her mother. "Apparently, there's more than one of us."

Hermione's tears were real in that moment, and her mother immediately sobered.

"Oh, dear... I'm so sorry I laughed, it's just that for a moment I thought, 'I have a long lost daughter' which is ridiculous. That's not something a woman can forget!"

Hermione sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Oh, come in and sit down for a minute," said her mother. "I'll pour you a cup of tea."

She led Hermione and Severus to a nicely furnished sitting room and went to put on the tea. Her father sat down in a chair across from them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your names," he said politely.

"Hermione Granger," she said, shaking his hand. Her father glanced at Severus, who remained silent.

"This is my husband, Severus," said Hermione, smiling as Severus hid his surprise and shook her father's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Severus," her father said. If he noticed the scars on Severus' face, he did not let on.

Hermione wondered what sort of impression Severus was making on her father. When he wasn't in wizard's attire or wearing a black teaching robe, the intimidating effect of his stern features and the angry scar were lessened. Sitting on her parents beige sofa wearing Muggle clothing and his favorite broken-in boots, he looked more like scruffy university professor on holiday or perhaps a seasoned bartender who once broke up a nasty fight and lived to tell the tale.

"Where are you from?" asked her father.

"Ah, I was born in London," said Hermione. "I've lived here, there, and everywhere."

Her mother returned with tea.

"Here we go," she said. After both Hermione and Severus were settled with their tea and her mother had her own, she sat primly in the chair beside Hermione's father and cleared her throat.

"Now, is there is anything we can do to help you find _your_ Monica Wilkins?" she asked, then paused. "I'm sorry, I haven't even asked your names."

"This is Hermione and Severus Granger," said her father. "Hermione was just telling me that she was born in London."

Her mother's face showed another moment of mental distress as she sipped her tea.

"London, you say?" she murmured. Hermione saw Severus' arm twitch out of the corner of her eye. Her mother's eyes seemed to glaze over as she continued sipping her tea, deep in thought.

"Monica?" asked her father, looking worried.

"I've always wanted a daughter," said her mother vaguely. "You do look so familiar... and you have Wendell's eyes."

"What? Monica, what are you saying?"

"Mr. Wilkins," said Hermione, casting the spell as he met her eyes. "Look at my eyes. Is she right? Don't they look just like yours?"

"Yes, they do," he said. He was mesmerized, staring at her face, his mouth hanging open.

"Look at Hermione," Severus told her mother, who obeyed. Now both of her parents were staring at her as if they had seen a ghost, albeit a very confusing one.

Severus went to work immediately, muttering incantations and waving his wand in gentle, controlled movements above their heads. Then, he lowered his wand and pressed a palm to her mother's forehead, his eyes closed. After some minutes had passed, he did the same to her father.

Her parents now sat with their eyes closed, mouths still hanging open in an expression of shock.

"How long should we wait?" asked Hermione nervously.

"As long as it takes," Severus replied. He poured himself another cup of tea.

"Relax," he said. "All seems to have gone according to plan."

"What did you see in there... in their minds?" she asked.

"You," he said simply. "That's all I was seeking."

Hermione grinned and said, "I suppose you know more about me than you ever wanted to know."

"It was... enlightening," he said mysteriously.

Her father was the first to snap out of his memory-induced coma. His mouth closed and he sat back in his chair, glaring at Severus.

"Who are you, really?"

"Dad?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"I'll get to you in a minute, young lady," he said. "First, I want to know who this wizard is that you allowed to mess with my head."

Hermione sighed and said, "Dad, this is Severus Snape. He used to be one of my professors at Hogwarts. He agreed to help me restore your memories."

Her father seemed to relax a bit.

"Why would you do such a thing, Hermione?" he asked quietly. "Your mother will never forgive you."

He glanced over at her mother, who was now swaying slightly, her eyes still closed.

"What is she doing?" he asked.

"Remembering," said Hermione. Her mother made a sound that started as a whine and ended in a sob. She opened tearful eyes and looked around.

"Hermione?" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Remembering and Telling**

Hermione's mother was hysterical for a few minutes before she began lobbing questions at her daughter.

"Who is this man with you? You promised you would never use magic on us, Hermione... you promised it was only for _that_ world. Is what you did to our memories dangerous? What are we supposed to do now? We've got a whole life here, and nothing left back home! Your grandmother... have you even been to visit her? Does she know we're still alive?"

Her mother took a breath, then said, "Are you really married?"

Hermione looked at Severus, then back at her mother.

"No," she said. The revelation that she was in love with her former Potions professor could wait for another time.

"Thank god," said her mother. She then gave Severus an apologetic look.

"No offense. I just thought I had missed my only daughter's wedding."

She turned back to Hermione and said, "I don't know what to say to right now, Hermione. How can we ever trust you again? You changed our memories – over half of our lives, gone, and we had no idea. You used your magic on us without our permission. I can't even say I've missed you, because I didn't know you existed for the past – what is it – three years? A bit more than that, actually."

Hermione felt a tear slip down her face.

"I'm so sorry, mum. I had to do it. I had to keep you safe. They would have found you – killed you."

Her father leaned forward and said, "Who, Hermione? Who is 'they'?"

Hermione sniffed and said, "It's a long story."

"We've got time," said her father tersely. Hermione sighed.

"The Death Eaters... they're sort of, I dunno, both a political movement and a gang of thugs who believe in, ah, magical blood purity. Henchmen, if you will... for the Dark Lord."

"A _Dark Lord_?" her father asked incredulously.

"His name was Tom Riddle," said Severus suddenly. "He called himself Voldemort. His followers called him Lord."

Her parents were both staring at Severus now.

"He was the strongest practitioner of Dark Magic to emerge in millenia," said Severus. "Not the most powerful wizard of his time, but the only one with such power who was willing to delve into the Dark Arts, live them, and experiment with them in ways long forgotten."

Her parents digested Severus' information silently.

"Why was this Voldemort – or his followers – after my daughter?" asked her father. "And _why_ weren't we informed she was in danger?"

"Because I didn't want you to know," said Hermione. "Up until that year, at least, we were safe enough at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was far more powerful than Voldemort. You remember Dumbledore, right?"

"Of course, how could we forget such a character?" her mother said. "Well, then, what happened?"

"Dumbledore died," Hermione said. "Voldemort's followers took over the Ministry and the school. I had to go into hiding, and I couldn't bring you with me. I knew you would never agree to leave the country without me. I was afraid they would find you if you stayed."

"Why didn't you come to Australia with us if you were in danger, Hermione?" her father said. "What else aren't you telling us?"

"Your daughter joined forces with other young witches and wizards to resist Voldemort's takeover," said Severus. "And she was in great part responsible for his ultimate defeat."

"You joined forces... to fight in a war? Hermione!" Her mother was crying again.

"I had to do it," Hermione said. "They were going to deny Muggleborns any place in the magical world. We would have had to flee the country or be killed and the movement was spreading across Europe as well. It had to be stopped."

Her parents fell silent, observing her with newfound horror.

"What did you do, Hermione?" her mother cried.

"I helped make sure that when he finally waged open war, he was quickly defeated," said Hermione. "I went into hiding with my friends and learned everything we could about him."

"You were a spy?" asked her father in disbelief. "A _child spy?_ "

"I wasn't a child!" Hermione said. "And I wasn't a spy. We gathered information about his past and the Dark Magic that brought him to power."

"Hermione – and others – continued the work of Albus Dumbledore, who had begun piecing together Voldemort's past many years ago," said Severus.

Another silence followed, then Hermione's father spoke.

"Just how did Dumbledore know to start gathering information so long ago?" he asked.

Hermione gave Severus a look and said, "It wasn't the first time Voldemort attempted to rise to power. He tried once before and then he disappeared, waiting until the time was right. Dumbledore knew he would be back. He was prepared."

"So... a headmaster and a group of barely-legal students brought down a tyrant?" her father said. "Where was the Ministry? Where were the authorities?"

"Voldemort spent years infiltrating both," said Hermione. "His sympathizers – and those who were ignorant of his true power – convinced the majority there was no threat. It started out with small changes. His people eventually took over the Ministry and began implementing blood purity laws."

Hermione's mother got up and squeezed herself onto the sofa beside her daughter.

"I'm glad you are alive," she said, hugging her. After a moment she also said over Hermione's shoulder, "If you _ever_ use magic on us again you will be disowned."

Her father continued to stare at Severus, until her mother got up and said, "Would you two like to join us for dinner?"

Hermione's father stood and walked out of the room without a word.

"I don't know, Mum," said Hermione. "I'm sure you and Dad, ah... have a lot to talk about. Maybe another time?"

Her mother gave her a stern look and said, "You have a lot more explaining to do. I think you had better stay. Your father would not want you to leave, either."

The sound of dishes being shuffled in the kitchen could now be heard, some of them hitting the countertops a bit harder than necessary.

"Mum..." she protested.

"Perhaps I should give you some time alone with your family," said Severus.

"Nonsense, there's plenty of food," said her mother. "And you deserve a thank you for helping Hermione return our memories. Let's eat."

Severus did not look happy as he seated himself at her parents' table. Hermione gave him an apologetic look.

"So, Severus," said her father as they began their meal. "What Hermione did to us – was that a _safe_ bit of magic?"

Severus did not blink as he said, "The spells she used were executed perfectly and with the proper precautions."

"Yet, she needed your help to undo them," remarked her father. "Which would suggest the magic was beyond her – as brilliant as we know her to be."

"The risk with any memory modification is in its removal," Severus said. "The magic she used to make you forget her posed no threat to your mind or body."

Her father studied him for a moment before spearing a potato with his fork.

"Are you an expert in this sort of thing, then?" he asked.

Severus inclined his head slightly and said, "I have extensive experience in the field of Mind Magic."

"And Hermione was your student?" her father asked.

"Mind Magic is not a subject taught at Hogwarts," said Severus, making Hermione wonder why he was being so damned honest. He knew better than anyone how to lie convincingly.

"Hermione was my Potions student," Severus said. "Her education in Mind Magic was entirely self-taught."

Her mother dropped her fork to her plate and said, "My god... this just keeps getting better!"

"He also taught me Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione lightly.

"And what were you doing, while my daughter was hiding from murderous political factions and digging up the secrets of this _Dark Lord_?" her father asked Severus.

"I," said Severus, glancing at Hermione, "Was a spy."

Hermione's mother began laughing, quickly becoming hysterical.

"This is made up," she said. "This isn't real! Hermione!"

"It's real, Mum," she said.

Her mother continued laughing, tears escaping the corners of her eyes.

"Excuse me," she said, getting up and leaving the room. Hermione, Severus, and her father sat in silence. Hermione picked at her food, unable to work up an appetite.

"I'm sorry," said her mother, upon returning. She sat down and cleared her throat.

"Where have you been living all these years, Hermione?" she asked.

"Ah... different places. With the Weasleys, at the house Harry inherited from his godfather in London, with Bill and Fleur... in a tent in the Forest of Dean for a while."

"A tent," her mother repeated.

"Yes."

Her mother stared at her.

"You hate camping," she said.

"Yeah," said Hermione. "It was... terrible. Magic helped, though."

"Well," said her mother, "Is there anything else?"

Hermione shook her head. Her mother looked to her father.

"I can't believe I've been calling you _Wendell_ for the past three years," she said. She turned back to Hermione.

"Wendell?"

Hermione allowed herself to smile a little.

"What's wrong with Wendell?" she asked innocently. Wendell was the name of a former coworker, who had not been a favorite of her father's.

Hermione helped her mother clear the table a short while later. Her father disappeared again for a few moments, then poked his head into the kitchen.

"I'm talking Lucy for a walk. Severus, why don't you join me," he said. Severus handed Hermione the stack of plates he was holding and left with her father.

She and her mother worked in silence until they were nearly finished cleaning the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Mum," she said as her mother finished wiping down the counter. "I hope you can forgive me – I just wanted to keep you safe."

"No," her mother said, her voice shaking. "You weren't _just_ keeping us safe. You lied to us for years. We had no idea the extent of the danger you faced in the magical world. _Blood purity?_ You were targeted for having non-magical parents?"

Hermione nodded. Her mother gave her a stern look.

"If we had known there were groups advocating such ideas in magical communities, we wouldn't have let you continue going to that school. You knew that, and so you hid it from us."

"Mum," said Hermione, "I had to – it's _my_ world. The magical world is my home. I couldn't leave. I couldn't run away and let it be taken over by hatred and fear."

"That's very noble," said her mother. "I just wish you would have told us what was going on. We're your parents, it was our job to protect you."

"You couldn't have," said Hermione. "If you had tried to keep me from Hogwarts I would have run away."

Her mother did not reply.

"I hope dad is being nice to Severus," said Hermione. He was likely subjecting Severus to a line of intense questioning about Hermione's story and her years at Hogwarts. What would Severus tell him?

"Severus..." repeated her mother. "You know him well, this former professor. You never spoke of him, but I distinctly remember you complaining about Potions a few times. Who did he spy for?"

"For Dumbledore," said Hermione. "After he died, Severus stayed at the school and helped protect the students who were still there. The school was overtaken by Voldemort's people as well. That was right before I sent you away."

"Have you finished your education?" asked her mother.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I went back and have graduated. I hope to get a job at the Ministry."

"The same Ministry that was recently overrun by blood purists?" her mother asked.

"They've either fled the country or been arrested and prosecuted," said Hermione. "I want to be part of the new Ministry and make sure this never happens again. I want to help other magical beings become recognized as full magical citizens – the centaurs, for example,"

"Centaurs?"

"Yes, and the house-elves," said Hermione. "I've always hated the fact that we have house-elves."

Her mother blinked and said, "You might have come to us sooner. Why did you wait?"

"I was afraid I wouldn't be able to reverse the spells alone," she said. "We thought Severus was dead after the battle – "

" _You were in a battle?!"_ her mother shrieked.

"Yes," said Hermione calmly. "The point is, Severus was not able to help me for a while. There was no one else I trusted to help me and the thing about reversing memory spells is, ah, you really need to get it right the first time."

"Or what?"

"Or... you might never regain those memories at all and suffer further memory loss."

"Hmm."

Hermione sat down at the empty table and sighed.

"Have you and dad been happy here?" she asked. "I know you've always loved Australia."

Her mother joined her.

"We are happy," she said. "Our practice is doing well. We have wonderful coworkers and lovely friends."

"Will you stay here?" Hermione asked. Her mother folded her arms.

"I don't know," she said. She suddenly reached out and pushed Hermione's hair out of her face.

"You look so much older, Hermione. You've got a scar on your lface that wasn't there before. _He_ seems to have suffered far worse. There's more you've not told me."

Hermione heard the front door open, signaling the return of the men. Lucy came into the kitchen first and begged her mother for a head scratch.

"Good Lucy-girl," said her mother, patting the panting dog's head. Severus walked in, looking weary. Her father followed him and went to fill the dog's bowl with water.

"We should get going," Hermione said.

"Where are you staying?" asked her mother.

"Ah, we have a place," said Hermione. "It's in a little magical town... you wouldn't have heard of it."

"Naturally," said her father.

"Why don't you stay here?" asked her mother.

"I don't have any of my things," Hermione protested.

"You could easily get them," said her mother, giving her a knowing look. "I'm told magical means of travel are quite fast. Instantaneous, even."

"Mum, I'll be back tomorrow," said Hermione. "I think we all need... time to think."

Her mother nodded after a beat.

"Okay, then. Tomorrow."

Hermione and Severus left at last. Hermione let out a sigh of relief after they had crossed the street.

"Thank you," she said as they turned the corner and stopped behind a hedge row. He placed a hand on her arm.

"You are very much like your father," he said.

"What did he say to you?" she asked curiously.

"Later," he said. "Let's get home before Ms. Willie breaks into our flat and discovers we've ruined her furniture."

The chair that had been Hermione's bed for so long had forgotten how to be a chair and was now a mind-bending combination of the two, covered in a double-pattern of the original floral print.

They returned to their flat and were greeted by Ms. Willie as they opened the side door to the building in hopes of sneaking in unnoticed.

"There you are! I was hoping you would be back soon, so that I could tell you the news."

"What news?" Severus asked wearily.

"Minnie is throwing Billy a goodbye party!" she said happily. "Tomorrow night. He'll be leaving Sunday morning, and who knows when we'll see him again."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's lovely, Ms. Willie."

"You'll both be coming, I hope," she said.

"Ah... yes, I think we'll be able to make it," said Hermione. She had no intention of spending the entire evening with her parents.

"Wonderful!" she said, clapping Hermione on the back and patting her arm. "Billy will be glad you have you there. Well, goodnight!"

Ms. Willie hurried up the stairs in front of them and disappeared into her flat. Hermione sighed heavily.

"At least I'll have an excuse to get away from my parents tomorrow evening," she said.

"You would prefer the company of that old bat?" he asked. Hermione shushed him as they passed Ms. Willie's door.

Once inside their own flat, Severus pulled her into his arms and began kissing her senseless. She responded with more energy than she had felt all day.

"Your father wanted to know how... close we are," he said after a while. Hermione groaned.

"Merlin help us," she said. "He's figured it out already?"

"You _did_ say we were married," he said, kissing her again. Hermione giggled.

"Ah, yes... how did you like being Mr. Granger for a few minutes?"

Severus did not look amused, but he smirked as she pulled her top off. He pulled her against him again and murmured into her ear, "No more talking."

He claimed her mouth and Hermione could not help moving against him, hands on his hips, thumbs sliding under his waistband, wanting more.

"Sever -"

He silenced her again with a deep kiss and then picked her up and deposited her on the bed.

"Silencing charms," Hermione whispered.

"Stop talking and we won't need them," he said, removing his shirt. Hermione refrained from wondering aloud whether they had even locked the door.

He helped her remove her trousers and then lay down at the end of the bed and ran his hands over her legs. He then smirked as he threw her legs over his shoulders.

Hermione spent the next minutes repeatedly clapping a hand over her own mouth to keep from verbally expressing her approval. He brought her to the very brink and stopped. Before she could do more than moan softly in frustration, he was there, his mouth hot on her own, his body melting into hers, and he began moving slowly as Hermione found herself experiencing the most exquisite delay of satisfaction.

He suddenly groaned. Just as his movements intensified, Hermione lost herself with a long, gasping sigh of pleasure – the waves of it lapped long and lazily over her as he joined her.

Moments later, he flopped down beside her on the bed.

"Am I allowed to talk now?" she asked playfully.

"If you must," he said, smirking.

She rolled over and traced her fingers over his chest.

"What – exactly – did my father say to you?" she asked.

Severus grunted.

"It doesn't matter," he said. Hermione glared at him.

"Just tell me," she said. Severus was silent for a minute.

"He asked me if your story was truthful, how dangerous your part in bringing down the Dark Lord really was, and why we seem to be so close. He asked if we worked together while I was a spy, and whether I realize you fancy me."

"What?! Did he really?" she asked, horrified.

"Indeed," said Severus.

"Bloody hell," she said. "I suppose we'll have to tell them."

"Tell them what?" Severus asked. "That we're fucking?"

"No! That we – er – that we are a _we_ ," she said. "Aren't we?"

Severus pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at her.

"What do you want it to be?" he asked her seriously.

Hermione blinked at him and frowned.

"I want it to be what it already is," she said. "We live together and we're... in love."

He ran a hand over her body and said, "If you wish to be married, we could be."

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, is that a proposal?"

He kissed her.

"Perhaps."

She gazed at him soberly and then said, "Yes. Just... let's wait until there's no longer two of me in the world."

He took her hand in his own, interlacing their fingers.

"Very well."

Hermione laughed and asked, "What is a magical marriage like? You've said the rings are essential to the union. What else? Muggle marriage is not much different than living together, other than the official registration with the government and certain legal ramifications."

"Magical unions require binding," he said. "With rings, with words, and often with blood."

"Blood?" she asked.

"Traditionally, the rings are imbued with a blood oath," he said. "How is it that you are ignorant of magical marriage traditions? I assume you were involved in the Potter-Weasley wedding. Did you not learn these things then?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "I was so sick of hearing Ron talk about us getting married that I sort of blocked out the details of the wedding. We had a terrible row the day of the wedding. All I remember is how obnoxious he was that day."

He was silent.

"I knew magical marriages were a more serious commitment. I don't know of _any_ magical marriages that have ended in divorce. That's why I was so... ambivalent about Ron wanting to rush into it."

Severus looked at her, a strange expression on his face.

"Were you engaged to Ronald Weasley?" he asked. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No! He proposed to me after Harry's wedding. I said no and then I broke up with him."

Severus sat up further.

"Yet, you have said you were still dating him the day you were sent back in time," Severus said.

"Yes," Hermione said slowly. "I told you, we were just starting to date again after a break."

"You did not say he had proposed," said Severus sharply.

"I... does it matter?" asked Hermione. "I have absolutely no desire to date Ron again. As soon as I get back I'll tell him it's over for good."

Severus looked away and said, "If you continued the relationship after the proposal – even if you refused it at first – Weasley, and his magic, may consider you promised."

"What? That's not what happened," Hermione said. "I mean, we didn't _do_ anything to invoke magic."

" _You_ may not have," said Severus. "Weasley, however, might have."

"Wouldn't I know if he had?" Hermione asked.

"Perhaps not, since you are apparently ignorant of marriage traditions in the magical world," said Severus. "What did he say when you agreed to date him again?"

Hermione thought back to the day.

"He showed up at work after my first day with flowers and apologized for pressuring me to get married. He told me he couldn't live without me and begged me to take him back. After I said yes, he planned an elaborate, expensive date for us."

"At any point on this date, did you and Weasley maintain physical and eye contact while assuring one another of your mutual affection and express the intent to marry one day?"

"No," said Hermione. "He did... but I didn't. I couldn't. He took my hand, said he loved me, and then that he wanted to marry me one day."

Severus let out a slow sigh, presumably in relief.

"I am going to kill Ron when I get back," said Hermione.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Promise**

Severus did not come with Hermione to visit her mother the next afternoon. He spent the day working on the potion, something he admitted he would find difficult if Hermione was in the vicinity. Though he had not expressed anything other than calm confidence that he would soon make a breakthrough with his work, Hermione knew he was beginning to feel the oppressive pressure of time running out.

Hermione had known it would take him the better part of three years in hiding to finish the potion. She had tried not to press him for details on his progress. If he worked on the potion while she was in the flat, he magically sealed the kitchen off and used a Ventilation Charm to keep air circulating out the small window. Occasionally Hermione heard him curse at his work and frequently saw him pacing back and forth, muttering to himself.

Knocking on her parent's front door, Hermione chewed her bottom lip anxiously. Her mother opened the door.

"You're alone?" she asked.

"You're surprised?" asked Hermione, following her inside.

"Your father said Severus was not the most forthcoming with information about the past few years... nor did he elaborate on how it is you seem to have become so close," said her mother.

"And you're surprised he didn't return for further questioning?" asked Hermione.

"I suppose not," her mother replied, leading Hermione to the kitchen and handing her a cup of tea.

"Where's dad?" Hermione asked, leaning against the bar as her mother sat down at the table.

"He's gone to pick up groceries," her mother said. "He'll be back soon. You'll stay for dinner?"

"Sure," said Hermione, hoping Severus would remember to eat something in her absence.

"Have you brought your things? Where are you staying?"

"Mum," said Hermione in annoyance. "I've already said, it's in a wizarding town... you wouldn't know it."

"How long are you planning to visit?" her mother asked. "I suppose that's what this is, though I'd say it's long overdue."

Hermione sipped her tea in silence. Her mother cleared her throat.

"How is Harry? Does he still live with his awful relatives?"

Hermione blinked at her mother.

"Er – no. He moved out as soon as he turned seventeen. Like I said, he's inherited his godfather's house in London. He and Ginny just got married."

"Ah, how nice. Now, have I met this Ginny?" she asked.

"Ron's sister?" asked Hermione. "Not recently... she's fancied Harry since our first year at Hogwarts when she met him on the train platform. You met her a few times after that, and said she was adorable."

"Right... that's right," her mother said.

"Ron and I didn't work out after all," said Hermione. "You were right."

"I usually am," her mother said. "What went wrong?"

"Just what you said would happen," Hermione said. Her mother frowned and sipped her tea.

"He wanted to get married and start a family as soon as possible, and I didn't," said Hermione. "You told me he didn't seem like the type to be supportive of my career ambitions."

Her mother nodded.

"I see," she said. "How disappointing."

Hermione set her tea cup down.

"It was for the best," she said. "I can see that now."

"When did this all happen? _How_ did it happen?" her mother asked. "You never dated in school... did you?"

Her mother looked uncertainly at Hermione, who joined her at the table.

"Ron and I started dating right after Voldemort was defeated," said Hermione. "Harry and Ginny got back together and were engaged after just a few months. When they got married, ah... about a year ago... Ron wanted to get married, too. He proposed even after I told him I wasn't ready. I said no... and we broke up."

Her mother sighed and said, "I'm so sorry, dear."

Hermione smiled.

"It's okay," she said. "It was hard, but... I'm happier now."

"Do you still see him?" her mother asked.

"Ah, not really," said Hermione. "Which is difficult, being friends with his sister and brother-in-law."

"I'm sure," her mother said, then gave her a serious look. "So, how did your professor come into the picture?"

"When I found out that he was still alive, I knew he would be able to help me restore your memories," said Hermione. "I'm glad he agreed to do it."

"As are we," said her mother. "I meant, how long have you fancied Severus?"

"It's complicated," said Hermione, sighing heavily.

"Is it?" her mother asked.

"Please don't say anything to him, mum," said Hermione.

"Hermione," he mother said sternly. "I'm asking _you..._ what is going on between the two of you? He's got to be at least twelve years older than you, and I suspect that's a modest estimate."

"Merlin, Mum, if you must know, it's fifteen years."

"Fifteen years is a lot," said her mother calmly. "Especially between a professor and his former student."

"You're not saying anything I don't already know," Hermione huffed. "I _know._ "

"Your father will never approve," said her mother carefully. Hermione frowned at her.

"But... you do?" she asked in surprise.

"No," said her mother. "I can't make a judgement based off so little knowledge of the man. I'm not inclined to approve, but I do not believe a large age difference is inherently a bad thing. Your grandmother was eleven years older than your grandfather, you know. They were married almost sixty years before Nan died. Sixty years of happy marriage is more than most people get out of a relationship."

Hermione nodded.

"I know," she said. Her mother sighed again.

"I can't tell you what to do, Hermione. I'm sure you wouldn't listen to me if I tried. You've been independently making decisions far longer than we knew. Just be careful. Perhaps it is only because we are strangers and Muggles, but he seems secretive and difficult."

Hermione placed a hand reassuringly over her mother's.

"He can be difficult," she said, smiling, "But so can I. We've been working on potions together recently. It's as if we read one another's minds while we work. I've never had a better lab partner – I don't know if he would say the same, but I think I've managed to impress him a few times. He also has a fantastic personal library."

"Potions," he mother chuckled. "Oh, dear... I'm sorry. I just can't help but laugh at the image of my daughter bent over a cauldron, brewing magic potions."

"Hello," called her father, shutting the front door. "Hermione?"

"I'm here, dad," she said. Moments later he appeared in the kitchen, his arms loaded down with shopping bags. The women went to help him.

"Where's the professor?" asked her father.

"You know, he's not a professor anymore," Hermione said.

"I did not know that," her father replied. "I just assumed... so what _does_ he do? Still spying?"

Hermione gave her father an exasperated look and said, "No, dad, he makes potions."

Her father mumbled something as he stuck his head into the refrigerator and shifted the contents around.

"Hermione has been helping him with his work," said her mother pointedly. Her father stood up and shut the door to the fridge.

"I see," he said. "Well, I hope he's been paying you for your time. You've not been volunteering your assistance for free, have you?"

"No," said Hermione. "I'm being compensated, don't worry."

"Is he easy to work with?" asked her father.

"Easy? No," said Hermione, smiling. "However, he is brilliant and allows me to do things I'd never be trusted with in an apprenticeship."

"Interesting," said her father. "Not that I doubt your brilliance, my love – but why do you think it is that he gives you such responsibility, beyond that of an apprentice? An interest in you that involves more than your career prospects, perhaps?"

Hermione glared at her father and said, "The answer is because I'm capable and he often needs another set of hands, not what you're insinuating. Even if we were, er, _involved,_ he'd never give me tasks above my ability or allow me to work on something dangerous unsupervised."

"It seems to been an unorthodox arrangement, even by wizarding standards," her father said. "How did it come to be?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I can't tell you, exactly."

This earned her a couple of highly annoyed looks from her parents.

"We worked together a bit before Voldemort was defeated, and for a while we both lived at Grimmauld Place, in hiding. He trusts me. He doesn't trust many people... for good reason."

"Are you sure you can trust _him_?" asked her father.

"Positive," said Hermione, crossing her arms. "I'd bet my life on it."

"Why do I get the feeling that you already have?" asked her mother. Hermione did not answer, but met her mother's worried gaze without blinking.

"Perhaps we should move on to other subjects," her mother said, glancing at Hermione's father.

"Yes," he said. "We could talk about the fact that I've been having an awfully hard time remembering some of those memories Severus returned to me. Is this a temporary side effect of the magic, or will I forever feel like I'm remembering someone else's life?"

"Ah... it's hard to say," said Hermione. "I – I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Could Severus tell us?" asked her mother.

"Possibly," said Hermione. "He knows more than I do. It would be best to wait a while, to see how your memories settle in, before he can guess what the long-term effects might be."

"You believe there will be long-term effects?" asked her father. "You don't sound surprised."

"No," said Hermione. "I'm not surprised. They couldn't be returned perfectly, without leaving some sort of trace. I'm so sorry..."

She was tearing up, her voice catching.

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, hugging herself. Her parents' stricken faces were too much for her. She closed her eyes, tears falling down her face. She felt her father's hand on her back. After a moment, her mother embraced her, and they stood that way silently for a while. Her father was the first to speak.

"Well, I'd better take Lucy out, then we can get started on dinner," he said. He patted her shoulder and left. Her mother let go of her and wiped her own eyes.

"It seems a little early to start dinner," said Hermione.

"We're making fresh pasta," her mother said quietly. "It's our Friday tradition. I do remember that."

Hermione and her mother readied their ingredients and planned their meal while her father walked Lucy. They had just begun rolling out the pasta when he returned.

"This is a welcome sight," he said. "A little tradition is just what we need right now... but I'm afraid you've forgotten something."

"What?" her mother asked, looking around.

"The wine," he said, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll get it."

He poured each of them a glass, which they were soon enjoying. Hermione's was covered in flour from her fingers and the countertop. Her mother had yet to touch hers, and her father had yet to put his down. He held it as he watched them work and offered helpful suggestions such as, "Slowly, now. Don't get impatient or you'll ruin it."

By the time the pasta was cut and the sauce was ready, her father had earned himself a playful floury smack on the cheek from her mother, which he left there as he poured himself a second glass.

As they were setting the table, her mother paused, her hands wrapped gracefully around the salad bowl she had just carried from the kitchen.

"You should go bring Severus back for dinner," she said.

"Oh, ah... I don't know," said Hermione. "I think he would feel he was imposing. He'll be fine on his own."

It was then that she remembered Ms. Willie and her going away party for Billy.

"Oh, bollocks," she breathed.

"What, dear?" asked her mother from the kitchen.

"I, ah, just remembered something I was supposed to do tonight," she said. "It's good we're having dinner a bit early – I can't stay long."

Severus would be in a foul mood if Ms. Willie came looking for him. He would probably work through dinner as well, which would only make things worse.

"Maybe I will invite him over," said Hermione. She went in search of her bag, took it to the loo, and pulled out the journal they used to communicate.

 _My parents want you to come over for dinner. Things went better than expected today. The food will be better than anything Ms. Willie's having... please come?_

She sat on top of the toilet seat waiting for his reply. Instead, minutes later she heard the doorbell ring and her father's footsteps down the hall as he went to answer it. She opened the door and peeked out down the hall. Sure enough, it was Severus on the other side of the door.

"Ah, Severus," said her father. "Glad you could join us... come in."

"Hello," said Hermione as he entered. "How did it go?"

The look he gave her told her it had not been a good day in the potions lab otherwise known as their tiny kitchen. The lank, damp look of his hair and his rolled-up sleeves told her he had been brewing all day, likely without a break.

"Don't ask," he said. Hermione walked with him to the dining room.

"I hope you're hungry," she said.

"Severus, would you care for a glass of wine?" he mother asked, bottle and empty glass already in hand.

"Yes, thank you," he said. Her mother promptly poured him a glass and handed it to him with a serious look.

"Shall we eat?" asked her father, motioning to the table loaded with pasta, bread, salad, and vegetables, a traditional Granger family Friday meal. Hermione nearly started crying again, realizing how long it had been since she had been present at one, and how much she had missed it. When she was younger, she would have happily given up all future Friday night dinners in exchange for a place in the wizarding world. She might still make that deal, but now it would be with the full knowledge of just what she would be losing.

Severus sat down beside her and Hermione snuck a glance at him. He did the same, their eyes meeting briefly.

"Hermione tells me you have left teaching," said her mother. Severus glanced at Hermione again.

"Yes," he said.

"Lucky for me," said Hermione. "I've learned so much as your assistant in the lab, and far quicker than I would have in an apprenticeship."

"Indeed," he said, and one eyebrow rose ever so slightly.

"Do you miss it? Teaching?" asked her mother.

"At times I miss the school greatly," he said. "It was my home for most of my life, both as a student and as a professor."

"What made you leave?" asked her mother, and Hermione gave her a look of warning.

"It was time for a change," Severus said evenly. "I had long wished for the time to conduct my own research and experiment with ideas I had developed over the years."

"So, you make a living creating potions," said her father. "You're essentially a chemist. Only, with magic."

Severus sipped his wine and then said, "Essentially."

"I suppose you know we're dentists," said her mother. "I suppose you know all about us, now."

An uncomfortable silence followed. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Severus has created so many potions," she said. "Sometimes he lets me name them. For example, there's one with lots of bubbles that cleans your teeth – better than brushing – and I call it, 'Scrubbing Bubbles'."

"Like the bathroom cleaner your Aunt Linda used to swear by?" her father asked.

"Yes," Hermione giggled. Her father chuckled as well. Hermione's mother, however, looked confused. Hermione sobered.

"Ah, then there's what I like to call 'The Fire-breather', which is actually a potion that gets rid of heartburn. It works quickly, with a rather amusing side-effect..."

"I'd like try that one," said her father. "I suppose these potions don't work on Muggles, do they?"

"Well, no," said Hermione. "Some of them could with the proper dosage, but we could be put in prison for giving them to you... at least, back home."

"Is it different here?" asked her mother. "What are the wizards in Australia like?"

Hermione glanced at Severus again.

"It's different," she said. "They've no central government, it's all scattered, separate communities. They are far less... traditional."

"And far less advanced," said Severus. "There is but one school of magic on the continent. Other than those fortunate enough to complete a formal education there, magical learning is limited to what is passed on by family and community members. Naturally, there are great differences in magical knowledge between communities. Some live practically as Muggles. Many do not own a wand. Some use a staff fashioned with a variety of magical cores from native magical beasts. There are a handful of wand-makers and staff-makers left, passing down their craft to apprentices. Generally, they do not seek out the company of Muggles or spend much time in the cities. They are self-sufficient and often capable of wandless magic without knowing how much they influence their surroundings. Children who have never lived around Muggles do not realize that objects do not summon themselves to the hands of everyone in the world, or that lamps do not light themselves without magic."

Severus paused. Hermione's parents were hanging on his every word.

"Fascinating," said her father, eating a bit of his forgotten dinner.

"It's made me wonder if the rest of the magical world gives children wands too soon," said Hermione. "I'm starting to think that it hinders their ability to control their magic more than it helps. Although, it does go a long way in stopping them from accidental destruction and catastrophe. That's important when you have a lot of young witches and wizards in one place."

Severus hummed and said, "Some children would benefit from waiting to use a wand later in life. For most, a delay would mean they'd never learn to channel their magic into anything useful at all. They would be capable of only the most basic summoning, levitation, and pyrotechnics unless they were especially emotional or frightened."

Hermione's parents were staring at Severus again with interest.

"So, you're saying that the magical folk here are mostly untrained?" asked her father. "I'm not sure if that's more comforting or worrisome than what we had back home. If one of them wandered into a city and got mugged, who knows what sort of magic they'd set off..."

Hermione laughed and said, "They are _that_ volatile, Dad, and they don't venture into Muggle areas often. I'm sure your cities are quite safe."

Their meal was finished, more wine was poured, and they cleared the table. Hermione's parents watched as Hermione and Severus showed off a bit, tidying up the kitchen in record time with a bit of household magic. Hermione's mother even clapped a bit when Severus waved his hand at clean stack of dishes, which levitated into the open cabinets, the doors gently pulling themselves shut.

"Oh, I _wish_ I could do that!" she said. She took Hermione's hand and held it up.

"I have a daughter with magic in her fingertips," she said. "It has never seemed real, even when I see it with my own eyes."

Hermione smiled at her mother, feeling the warmth of the wine rise to her face.

"Sometimes I think I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream," she said.

Severus was leaning against the bar counter, watching them.

"I'm still not that talented with wandless magic," said Hermione. "And I doubt I'll ever learn to fly like Severus does."

"Fly?" asked her mother. "You hate heights!"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Which is why I haven't asked him to teach me to fly unsupported."

"I had no idea such a thing was even possible," said her mother. "But then, why wouldn't it be, in your world?"

"Well, it's not a common talent," said Hermione.

"Perhaps we should stop talking about poor Severus as if he isn't here," whispered her mother loudly. Hermione's father returned from the dining room with an empty wine bottle.

"Severus, it was good to have you here this evening," he said. "How long will you be staying in Australia?"

"We'll be leaving soon," said Hermione. "We can't be away too long from our work."

"Hermione may stay for as long as she would like," Severus said. "I will return home in a few days' time."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'm coming with you – we have too much to do for me to take an extended vacation."

Her parents were watching them intently during the exchange. Hermione glanced at her mother, and noticed the time on the microwave clock behind her.

"Oh, Merlin, it's getting late! Sorry, but we have something we need to take care of tonight."

"Ah, more secrets," commented her father.

"It's nothing dangerous, don't worry," said Hermione. "Ah, I suppose I'll come by sometime tomorrow?"

"Actually, we're having a picnic for our employees tomorrow afternoon," said her mother. "You are welcome to come – just stop by the house by eleven and we'll take you over with us."

Hermione agreed that she would come. She and Severus left together and were soon navigating the cramped, knick-knack-covered interior of Minnie's house.

Minnie was an old, stocky witch with long white hair that often seemed to float around her weathered face regardless of whether or not there was a breeze. She was one of the few people in town who preferred wearing robes to Muggle clothing. This evening she was wearing her favorite rust orange ensemble with bright yellow trim.

"Ah, the Gallaghers have made it at last!" she greeted them. "We've just cut the cake."

Minnie clutched Hermione's shoulder and led her into the dining room, where Ms. Willie, Billy, Minnie's husband, Jim, Mr. and Mrs. Tiller and their daughters, Mary and Ella, and Mr. Wright, who owned the bar and apothecary in town, were all gathered.

"Harmony! Mr. Gallagher! So glad you're here!" called Ms. Willie. "You've missed Robert and Susan, they've just left."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's a shame. How is everyone?"

They all mumbled or nodded pleasantries in response.

"Haven't seen you around much lately, Silvius," said Mr. Wright, clapping him on the back. "I'll have another order for you tomorrow."

Minnie came by and thrust plates of cake into Hermione and Severus' hands.

"We're all so proud of Billy," said Minnie. "It's hard to believe he'll be in the states in just a few days."

Hermione nodded and ate a bite of her cake. Minnie was pulled away by Ella, who was looking for Minnie's cat, Lula. Mary, her older sister, was standing next to Billy, hanging on his every word. She was a gangly witch of thirteen or fourteen, homeschooled by her parents, and it was obvious that she was dazzled by Billy's looks and knowledge of magic. She flipped her long hair over her shoulder and giggled when he addressed her.

Mr. Wright seemed to have no notion of allowing Severus to get away for quite some time, so Hermione made her way over to where Billy and Mary Tiller were standing.

"How are you holding up?" she asked Billy. "I'm sure Sunday can't come soon enough for you."

Mary Tiller glared at her, obviously not appreciative of the reminder that Billy would soon be gone.

"I'm ready," he said. "I've been ready since the day I graduated."

"Billy, you promised you would teach me a new spell," said Mary, clutching her wand. The Tillers had done well educating their daughters, Hermione thought. They had made sure they got wands at an appropriate age and taught them the basics of charm-work and Transfiguration already. Hermione had once caught Mary teaching Lula the cat to bring her mice on which to practice her spells. She had only ever spoken to the girl once – her parents were not sociable and kept the girls busy at home.

"Ah, right," said Billy. "And I will, but let's wait until Minnie has gone off with my Mum to talk – you know how she hates wands out in the house."

Mary sighed and put away her wand.

"Fine," she said. "It's a stupid rule, though."

Minnie was one of those who did not use a wand at all. She was capable of a little wandless magic and could brew a few mild potions. She did not welcome any kind of wand magic in her home.

"Which spell are you learning?" asked Hermione. Mary shrugged.

"I haven't decided yet," said Billy, grinning. "Do you have any suggestions? Did you know that Harmony is quite an accomplished witch, Mary? She could teach you spells once I'm gone."

Mary shrugged again and said, "Sure, maybe."

She eyed Hermione for a moment, then asked, "Did you go to Persmille?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No."

"Where _did_ you get your education?" asked Billy, as if he had suddenly realized he'd neglected to ask before.

"Ah... I had a tutor," said Hermione. "A very good one."

"That must have cost a fortune," said Billy, whistling. "You seem too nice to have come from money, especially from money in wizarding Britain."

Hermione just smiled uncomfortably.

"Is Mr. Gallagher rich?" asked Mary.

"Ah, no," said Hermione, laughing. "Not at all."

Mary frowned.

"Isn't he your dad?" she asked.

Billy joined Hermione in chuckling at Mary's confusion.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Mary, Mr. Gallagher is her husband," said Billy kindly. Her eyes widened.

"You're married to _him?_ "

Hermione and Billy giggled at her reaction for a moment before sobering.

"Come on, Mary, don't be rude," he said, nudging her with her elbow.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," said Hermione. "I suppose we are a bit of an odd couple."

"Where's your wedding ring, then?" asked Mary suspiciously.

"Ah, you see, we don't wear them," said Hermione. Mary looked as if she wanted to ask more questions, but Billy nudged her again. She simply nodded at Hermione.

"Look, Billy, they've gone out in the living room to talk."

She pulled her wand back out expectantly. Hermione watched as Billy showed Mary how to charm a book to read itself aloud. It was a nice bit of magic, Hermione had to admit. Mary only succeeded in getting the pages to turn themselves, but that was impressive for no more than thirty minutes of practice.

"Write it down so I can keep practicing," she told Billy, after their lesson came to an abrupt end when Minnie called to Billy from the living room.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow, how about that?" he asked, as he went to see what Minnie and his mother wanted. Mary slunk off into the kitchen to pick at the leftover party food, and Hermione went in search of Severus and Mr. Wright, who had made their way outside while she was talking to Billy.

Mr. Wright was smoking while leaning against the back wall of the house. Severus stood with him, holding a nearly-empty glass.

"Ah, we've been found out," said Mr. Wright. Hermione smiled.

"Don't worry, it's just me," she said. Mr. Wright grunted and lifted his cigarette to his lips.

"Well, if I were you, I'd sneak out this way and leave. You'll never get away if you go out the front."

"I think we had better say goodbye to Billy," she said.

"If you insist," said Severus, but he was already moving toward her.

"Goodnight, Mr. Wright," said Hermione. He grunted again.

"Come by tomorrow for my order," he reminded Severus, who said that he would.

They hurried through their goodbyes as quickly as possible and went back to their flat. Upon opening the door, Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"What is that smell?" she asked.

"It's far less potent than it was this afternoon," Severus said. "And I told you... don't ask."

"It went that badly?"

"I managed to rule out five more possible formulations," he answered. "We can safely say that Devil's Breath is _not_ part of the recipe."

"Ah," she said. That was not good news. He had been certain that Devil's Breath was the answer. They had no other ideas at the moment.

"Well... let's not talk about it tonight," she said, taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Agreed," he said, pulling her close, his breath tickling her face. She smiled up at him.

"I love you," she said, her heart light and her head tingling with happiness. His eyes softened and the corners of his mouth relaxed.

"I'm going to marry you one day, Severus Snape," she said, gazing into his eyes, their hands still intwined.

He held her gaze, eyes heavy-lidded as he looked down and opened his mouth.

"I love you, and intend the same," he said, before kissing her, warm waves of staticky magic washing over them.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Note: Happy Halloween! Since we all partied this weekend, perhaps some of you will be home to read this new chapter tonight. I'm sorry for the abrupt end of the quick updates - I was very ill for over a week and not able to read or write anything. From here on out, don't expect daily updates, but I'll do what I can to be speedy with the end of the story!  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Farewell to Billy**

Hermione spent Saturday with her parents and their work family, including many small children, her mind back in town with Severus the entire time. Her parents passed her off as a relative visiting on holiday, a cousin's daughter. The day was pleasant enough, and Hermione was grateful to be in public where her parents could not pepper her with further questions, but she quickly grew tired of making small talk with strangers.

Her mother sent her home with leftovers. Hermione left feeling guilty for not staying longer – but she was anxious to get back to Severus and see if she could convince him to let her help with the potion. He was also brewing for Mr. Wright that day, and with that task she could easily be of assistance.

She managed to avoid Ms. Willie on her way up to the flat.

"Severus?" she called, after knocking on the door. It was locked and heavily warded – it would be much faster if he let her in. He did not answer. Hermione sighed and pulled out her wand to begin lifting the spells.

"Harmony?" came Ms. Willie's voice from down the hall. Hermione quickly put her wand away.

"Hello, Ms. Willie," she said. "How's your day been?"

"Oh, I'm a mess," said Ms. Willie, coming fully out of her flat and shutting the door behind her. "Billy's over at the Tiller's saying goodbye. Poor Mary is so upset to see him go."

Hermione nodded and said, "I'm sure she is."

"We never did get to take you to Persmille," said Ms. Willie. "Billy was so excited to show you the school."

Hermione smiled and said, "I know. I wish we had been able to find time. Our work has kept us too busy lately."

"Well. I've got to get back downstairs. You'll come to dinner, won't you?"

"Ah, perhaps we'll come over for dessert? I know Severus will be working late tonight," said Hermione.

"We all need to eat," said Ms. Willie. "Tell him work will wait while he takes a break."

Hermione smiled and said, "We'll see you later tonight."

Ms. Willie went downstairs, mumbling to herself. Hermione wondered how the woman was going to handle the loss of her son once again. Her guess was, not well.

She knocked on the door again and halfway through, it swung open.

"Quickly," he said, stepping aside to let her in before shutting the door again and locking it.

"What's going on?" she asked. He looked tense.

"You've returned at just the right moment to be of some help," he said, walking to the kitchen. Hermione followed him and saw a bubbling cauldron with pale blue steam rising from the surface.

"What's this?" she asked hopefully.

"Another failure," he said, vanishing it. "I need your help getting Mr. Wright's order together before the end of the day."

"Oh," she said. "Okay. What shall I make first?"

He handed her a list of ten potions, four of which were already marked off.

"I'll start with the All Purpose Vanishing Potion," she said.

He moved his cauldron to the far side of the kitchen and bent over the table, scribbling in his journal. Hermione kept an eye on him as she gathered her ingredients and began preparing them for brewing. He continued to write for some time, occasionally pausing to rub his temples or pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Perhaps I should make a Headache Potion first," she commented.

"Already done," he said, writing a few more lines down. Hermione got started on the vanishing potion. After a while he began gathering more ingredients, dividing them into three groups, measuring out the amounts with exacting precision, and then carefully cleaned his cauldron with silver solution.

"Are you trying again today?" she asked, noticing that he had stopped moving and was staring at the ingredients before him. She was nearly done with the vanishing potion.

"No," he said after a moment. "I have no new theories to pursue this evening. At least none for which I have the necessary ingredients."

"Oh," she said. Another silence followed, and he still did not move.

"We'll have to go back to Britain," he said. "There are certain ingredients I can get there that may prove to be the answer to the formula."

"Expensive ingredients?" she asked.

"Very," he said. "As well as illegal."

"Oh," she said. "How will we procure such things without being found out? Polyjuice Potion?"

He nodded, "That would be the best disguise."

"So, you're brewing Polyjuice Potion?" she asked.

"We will leave Australia when it is finished," he said. "If that is... acceptable to you."

"Of course. Actually, I was thinking we would leave sooner," she said.

"You do not wish to spend more time with your family?" he asked.

"Ah, I don't know. I suppose it will be nice to see them for a few more weeks. I doubt I'll be going over everyday, though."

He silently started the flame beneath his cauldron and began preparing the base for Polyjuice Potion. Hermione finished her own potion and bottled it neatly into the set of vials waiting on the counter.

"Hand me your other cauldron and I'll make the Cough Banisher and the Pepper-Up Potion at the same time," she said.

He did and Hermione made quick work of both potions. He was finished first with the Polyjuice Potion and left it sitting over a low flame. After tidying up his work area he leaned against the kitchen counter and watched her work. As soon as she had set the potions to cool, he reached out took her hand.

"Take a break," he said, pulling her toward him. She welcomed his embrace, and then yelped in surprise when he spun and lifted her up onto the counter.

She wrapped her legs around him and pressed her hand into the base of his neck as they kissed. It was some time later before them resumed brewing, Hermione carefully putting her hair back up into a tidy bun.

"Okay, I'll do the Scrubbing Bubbles and then the Fire-breather, if you do the Warming Draught," she said.

They were soon finished with their work and had everything packed up to take to Mr. Wright. Hermione walked across the street with Severus, but let him go in to speak with Mr. Wright alone. She did not particularly enjoy dealing with the man.

She leaned against the railing on the porch of the shop and looked around the street. Mary and Ella Tiller were walking toward her, a fair distance away. Their parents had probably sent them to pick up something from Ms. Willie.

The girls stole glances at her as they neared the shop, and Hermione smiled.

"Hello, Mary. Hello, Ella."

"Hi," they mumbled back, as they turned and entered Ms. Willie's store.

Hermione was still waiting for Severus to emerge from the Apothecary when they came out again. She watched Ella insist on carrying the bag by herself, to which Mary finally agreed. Then, Mary looked over at Hermione again before leading Ella across the street.

"Harmony, you'll never guess what happened today!" she said, with more excitement than she'd ever had in Hermione's presence before.

"I'm sure I couldn't," said Hermione. "What is it?"

"Mum and Dad have agreed to send me to Persmille! At last! Billy has convinced them."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's wonderful, Mary. You must be so excited."

"I am!" she said, grinning. "I suppose you won't be seeing me here much longer – we're going to visit the school on Wednesday! I only wish Billy could come with us."

Hermione gave her a sympathetic look.

"I can't wait to learn all about Britain!" exclaimed Mary. "Mum's been there and she loved it. Perhaps one day I'll go too... or perhaps I'll go to America like Billy."

Hermione smiled again and said, "I'm happy for you, it is a great opportunity. I hope you enjoy your visit to the school."

"I will," said Mary happily. "Well, goodbye. We have to take this home for dinner."

"Goodbye," said Hermione, watching them go. Not too far down the street, Ella gave the bag back to Mary. The two of them soon were soon out of sight.

Severus joined her on the porch, the bell of the shop door clanging as it opened and shut. He came to stand beside her silently.

"We definitely have to leave soon," said Hermione. "Mary's going to Persmille, and she's dying to learn about Britain."

"I see," he said. "How soon will she start classes?"

Hermione chewed on her lip.

"I don't know."

They walked back across the street.

"Ms. Willie wants us to have dinner with her and Billy," said Hermione.

"As expected," said Severus.

"It'll be the last one," said Hermione.

"Yes, and then we will be forced to take meals with just the miserable old woman herself," said Severus.

"The free hot meals are worth it," Hermione said. "Most of the time."

Severus grunted in reply as they returned to their building and went upstairs. Ms. Willie poked her head out of her door as they passed.

"Ah, Harmony and Silvius! Have you finished with your work for the evening? Dinner is just ready."

Hermione glanced at Severus and said, "I think we can take a break for dinner. We'll be right over."

Ms. Willie's face brightened and she disappeared inside her flat. Hermione and Severus took a few minutes to prepare themselves for their last meal with Billy.

Hermione grabbed Severus' shoulders and kissed him after closing the door to their own flat.

"On second thought, maybe we don't need dinner..." she trailed off as she kissed him again. Then, her stomach growled.

"It would seem that is not an option," he replied, pulling away. They stared hungrily at one another. Hermione's stomach growled again. The smell of dinner wafting across the hall was the likely cause.

"I suppose we've stalled long enough," she said, turning the door knob.

They were met with a teary Ms. Willie, who was sitting on her sofa with a photo album. Billy was in the kitchen.

"Billy's cooking for us tonight," said Ms. Willie. "He insisted. Come, Harmony, look at this photo of Billy when he was just four years old."

Hermione obliged, and Severus disappeared into the kitchen. Ms. Willie reluctantly closed the album and led Hermione to the table.

"It smells wonderful, Billy," said Hermione. Severus appeared with two glasses of wine, and handed one to Hermione.

"Oh! Thank you," she said. Ms. Willie almost never drank wine, but she took a glass as well after helping Billy complete the table.

"I didn't know you were a cook," said Hermione to Billy, who grinned.

"It's something I picked up at Persmille," he said, then cleared his throat. "Assisting in the kitchen was often one of my – er – punishments. In my, ah, younger, more foolish days, of course. Later, I often volunteered for kitchen duty."

"I heard you got Mary Tiller's parents to agree to send her to Persmille," said Hermione.

Billy laughed and said, "Yes, and I'm sure she couldn't help telling everyone in town. I hope they follow through on it. She's a bright young witch."

"How soon could she enter the program?" asked Hermione.

"Well, if they get everything together in time, a new term starts next week," said Billy. "Otherwise, she might have to wait until after the holidays."

"I hope for her sake they don't waste any time," said Hermione, though it would be better if Mary did not go to Persmille the next week.

Ms. Willie cleared her throat and said, "I just hope Mary sees fit to come home regularly. Her parents will miss her terribly, and so will sweet little Ella."

The rest of the evening went in the same vein, Hermione and Billy holding up the conversation, Ms. Willie interjecting every now and then to remind Billy how much he would be missed, and Severus saying nothing if he could help it.

After dinner, Ms. Willie returned to her photo album, insisting that they join her in perusing the memories it held. All but a couple were regular, non-moving pictures.

"This was taken by a traveling photographer who used to come through town every year – his name was Mr. Perry. Billy was seven."

Ms. Willie indicating a moving portrait of herself, her husband, and a young Billy. They waved and young Billy tried to sneak out of the frame. He was quickly pulled back by his mother and made to smile at the viewers.

Billy patiently endured his mother's recounting of nearly every page of photographs without comment. Severus endured the endeavor with far less patience, but remained silent as well. Hermione nodded and managed to make a kind comment here and there whenever Ms. Willie seemed in danger of crying again.

"Well, Mum, I think our guests will be wanting to get to bed soon," said Billy as she finally finished the album. "As I should, since I have a flight to catch in the morning."

"Yes, I know, dear," she said. "You're right. It is late."

Ms. Willie stood, as did everyone else.

"It was nice getting to know you Harmony... Silvius," said Billy, extending a hand to Severus. "I'm glad Mum will have good company here after I'm gone."

Hermione smiled as they shook hands and said, "It was a pleasure, Billy. Best of luck in the states."

Billy looked over at his mother and said, "Perhaps one day I'll convince Mum to come join me."

"Oh! You know I don't want to live over there!" she said grumpily, then reached for her handkerchief.

"You must at least visit," said Billy. "You've never been out of Australia."

"We'll see how you like it first," said Ms. Willie, wiping her eyes. "And then I might consider it."

Their final goodbyes said, Hermione and Severus left Billy to console his mother, a task Hermione did not envy him.

"I wonder what she'll be like tomorrow," Hermione said after they were back inside their own flat.

"I do not intend to find out," said Severus. "I shall be gathering ingredients all day. There are many things I'd like to have stockpiled in my stores before we leave – things not easily acquired back home."

"Then I'll come with you," said Hermione. "I need a break from my parents _and_ Ms. Willie, and I don't fancy staying here keeping the Polyjuice company."

"We leave before dawn," he said.

"I assumed so," she said, taking a step toward him.

"It's late," he said, as she ran her hands up his arms and leaned into him.

"Yes, it is," she said. He placed his hands lightly on her hips and she looked up at him.

"We've got to shower," she said. "I hope Ms. Willie and Billy didn't smell the potions lab on us. The steam from the Fire-breather alone is terrible."

They showered, taking a fair bit longer than if they had done so separately, and went to bed. They slept soundly, if not for as many hours as they might have liked. Hermione woke up to the sound of Severus softly walking through the dark flat, illuminated by the dim light of a blue orb that hung just above and in front of him. He was already dressed. Hermione yawned and sat up.

"Where are we going first?" she asked, her voice sounding perversely loud in the early morning even though she was half-whispering.

He walked over to her, the light now illuminating both of their faces.

"The stream in the Knotted Wood," he said.

"More Devil's Breath?" she asked. "Even though it didn't work?"

"It is still a rare and useful herb," he said. "Which is best collected before the sun rises. Are you ready?"

"Give me a minute," she said, heading to the loo.

Soon they were standing in a thickly wooded section of what locals called The Knotted Wood, which was so named because of the way the magic of the native fairies bent and knotted the trunks and branches of the trees in which they lived in carved-out, intricate hollows.

The timing of their arrival was not only due to Devil's Breath preferring to flower in the early morning, but also because the fairies typically slept for just an hour or so before dawn. They were a pesky, often dangerous annoyance at any other time of day.

"I will stand watch while you collect all that you can find," he said, handing her a large bag. It was already spelled with protective enchantments and preservation charms. He also handed her a silver knife and a pair of gloves.

"Take care not to – "

"Remove the flowers," finished Hermione. "I know."

She put on the gloves and got to work. There was a large quantity of the plant scattered between the trees in the darkness. Snape's glowing orb appeared again, lighting her work, hugging the ground so as not to draw attention to their intrusion in the area.

When she had collected all she could find, Severus Apparated them to another spot with just as many plants to harvest, and this time he had to put on his own gloves and help her finish before the sun came up.

A quick trip back to the flat to deposit their harvest, grab a bit of breakfast and mugs of coffee, and they next went in search of a variety of wild Esposa Beans, which were not really beans but a flowering plants with bean-like buds.

"What's next?" Hermione asked, after they dropped off another three bags of harvested plants. "Lunch?" she asked hopefully.

They ate a hurried cold lunch and left again, though Severus did not tell her where they were going when he pulled her into a tight embrace and flew them up over the flat and out of town.

Landing in an empty field, he took a moment to steal a kiss from her.

"Okay," she said impatiently afterward, "What are we doing here?"

"Turnatula Venom," said Severus.

" _What?!"_ hissed Hermione, looking around at the ground. "Are you mad?"

He just raised an eyebrow at her and pointed his wand at a tree a few meters away. The tree lit up with a green glow, illuminating previously invisible layers of intricate webs.

Hermione shuddered.

"I am _not_ going over there. Severus, this is insanity. Turnatulas are perhaps the most venomous and aggressive magical arachnids in the world."

"Which is why," he said slowly, "I shall be the one attempting to collect the venom, and you shall stand here ready to blast the colony with an Insta-Freeze Charm should anything go wrong."

"That will kill them," said Hermione.

"Indeed," he replied. "I hope to collect at least one or two vials before it becomes necessary."

Hermione shuddered again. Severus took a few steps toward the glowing tree and then froze when a bit of hanging web caught on his arm.

"Be careful, you idiot," she said helpfully as he severed the strand with his wand and stepped aways from the low branch from which it hung.

He then drew his wand up and gently wiggled it at the tree. A spot on the webs in front of him vibrated for a moment, then stopped. He waited.

Seconds later, a black shiny spider nearly the size of his head emerged and pounced on the spot. Before it could retreat, disappointed to find no meal trapped there, Severus stunned it. He was already wearing his most protective gloves. He carefully levitated the stunned creature off the web and balanced it upside down in one hand.

Hermione's stomach was in a knot as she watched him, one eye on the tree in case the spider's friends decided to come to its rescue.

With a lot of wand flicking and tedious repositioning of the vial he was using, he was at last successful. Just as he began levitating the spider back to the web, it woke from being stunned and started flailing aggressively in Severus' direction. Hermione took a few hurried steps over and pointing her own wand at the massive, angry creature, stunning it once again. She retreated back to her post as Severus placed it gently back in its home.

They waited with bated breath. After a moment, Hermione sighed in relief, but Severus was not done. He backed away and slowly moved to another spot, where he began the process again. Hermione kept her eye on the stunned spider. The spell would wear off more quickly the second time, and she was prepared to stun it again at the first sign of a twitch.

She glanced back at Severus, who was not having luck enticing a second Turnatula out of the nest.

" _Severus,_ " she whispered. He didn't reply, of course. The vibrations from the sound of his voice would alert the entire colony to his presence. Hermione kept one eye on the still-stunned spider and tried to force her voice to work.

"Severus. Look. Up," she said, a bit louder. The web around the spider she was watching shook, and she stunned it again as Severus slowly looked up to see the dog-sized spider curled up around a large branch near the middle of the tree. Hermione could not breathe. Severus took a step backward, eyes fixed on the massive crouched spider. He took another step back and Hermione's wand moved faster than her mind, which was still processing the sight of hundreds of palm-sized baby Turnatulas teeming over the body of the nesting mother.

" _Frigidus instanti!_ " she shouted, as a few spiders jumped from their mother. They fell just in front of Severus and shattered into black, icy bits on the ground.

Hermione screamed as Severus flew away just in time to escape the pounce of the angry, half-frozen mother, covered in her dead children. The tree's branches began breaking off, the frozen webs attached to them turning to fine dust that hung in the air like glittering confetti. Severus landed by Hermione's side and pulled her backward. He sent another spell at the struggling spider who was still making her way rather quickly toward them. She froze, her front legs held threateningly in the air.

Severus insisted on collecting her venom. He was upset that the colony had been destroyed. Hermione figured there were enough others in the outback that it hardly mattered.

They took a long break after that, which included a nap and then a late dinner in Sydney. Their last task of the day was to be undertaken just before midnight.

"This should be far more enjoyable than our last endeavor," Severus said, as they prepared to leave the flat once again.

He took them to a small lake, standing on a small rocky ridge over-looking the water. The moon was waxing, nearly full, and it was a clear night.

"What are we collecting?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Negoda nymphs," he said.

The Negoda was a tiny magical insect that looked a bit like a frog with wings. The adults had poisonous magical exoskeleton that glowed a variety of neon colors in the light of the moon. If something attempted to eat them, their poison would paralyze the mouth and slowly kill the predator. Meanwhile, the Negoda would lay its eggs and then attempt to escape.

The nymphs were not yet poisonous and could be found resting in swarms on top of calm water in the moonlight. They looked neon gnats, and usually gave off a faint pink glow.

They were able to collect the nymphs from their spot on the rocks, as they were easily levitated in fist-sized clumps from the lake. They were being fed on aggressively by the lake's inhabitants that evening, since the bright light of the moon caused them to give off a stronger glow than usual.

When they were finished, they had seven bottles full of pink glowing insects that would soon be dried and magically preserved.

Severus held out a hand and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"That was far better than the spiders," Hermione said, looking at the glowing bottles. "They're so pretty."

She looked up at his pale face in the moonlight.

"I'm glad you weren't eaten by spiders earlier," she said. "I hope you'll never do that again."

"Most likely not," he said. "It may be impossible to collect Turnatula venom without killing the entire colony."

Hermione shuddered once more, remembering the encounter.

"I didn't go back in time to save your life, only to watch you die for some potions ingredients," she reminded him.

He kissed her without comment.

"I am glad you listened to my future self," he said. "I promise to avoid all Turnatulas in the future."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Unmade Plans**

Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the week collecting various common and rare potions ingredients from around the country.

Ms. Willie tried to get Hermione to go with the Tillers to visit Persmille. Otherwise, she kept to herself and was far less talkative than usual. It was not until Friday evening that she asked them to join her for dinner again.

Hermione returned to visit her parents twice before Saturday. Her mother was determined to take Hermione shopping for the day, saying she had a few birthdays and Christmases to make up for in gifts. Hermione suspected that her mother had an ulterior motive for the invitation, but finally agreed nonetheless. Severus would stay home with the Polyjuice, which was nearly ready for the next stage of brewing.

Hermione was beginning to feel anxious about their return to Britain. Her parents had no plans to return in the future, since life in Australia was good for them. While it was no burden for Hermione to know she would continue living in hiding with Severus, she feared that one tiny misstep on their part would ruin everything. It was good that Severus was brewing a triple batch of Polyjuice – they would have to use it every time there was a chance of seeing another person.

It would only be about eight months of hiding back home, but it seemed an eternity. They would be in constant Polyjuice production, which would be much easier with the availability of the necessary ingredients.

Severus was scribbling off pages of notes in his journal by the day, far more than seemed warranted by the amount of brewing he was doing that week. Hermione suspected he had a new idea for the potion, but was not ready to share it with her. He was far less anxious than she was about what the next months would bring. Hermione sensed time wavering around her, a subtle anxiety that cropped up throughout her days. The loop was nearing completion and when she returned to her proper place in time she would be both older and in love with a man who was supposed to be dead. She would have to deal with Ron, and it would not be pretty.

There was nothing to do but march on through the days and bring the current thread of time along with her to the future.

Hermione was greeted by her mother at the door when she arrived at her parents' house. Her mother was already carrying her bag and had her car keys in hand.

"Ready to go, dear?" she asked.

"Ah, sure," said Hermione, as her mother closed the door to the house and led the way to the car.

"Shall we go to lunch first?" asked her mother.

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes, let's."

"I know a place you'll love," said her mother, starting the car. Hermione had not traveled by car in years and awkwardly buckled her seat belt.

"I suppose Severus is brewing today," said her mother.

"Yes," replied Hermione. "He usually is."

"He stays busy," her mother remarked.

"Yes," said Hermione. "He does."

A few moments of silence followed as her mother drove through her neighborhood.

"There's a nice little cafe just down the road called _Mina's_ that has the best lunch menu and amazing desserts."

"Sounds wonderful," said Hermione.

A few minutes later they pulled into the tiny parking lot of _Mina's_ , a plain, white-washed diner with a bright yellow sign out front, the name emblazoned in dark blue script. They walked inside, where a sign directed them to seat themselves, and found an empty corner booth near the back of the restaurant.

"We're lucky it's a bit early for lunch," said her mother. "There's usually a wait."

Hermione opened her menu and began reading. A waitress appeared after a minute and introduced herself as Gina.

"She must be new," said her mother, after Gina had gone away with their drink orders. "I've never seen her before."

"Do you and Dad come here often, then?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes," said her mother. "I often meet friends here as well, especially for Sunday brunch. The food is fantastic."

Hermione ordered a burger, and it came piled high with toppings and a generous helping of chips. Her mother was having a much more sensible meal of soup and salad.

"You had better save room for dessert," her mother remarked, when Hermione was halfway through her plate.

"Would you like some chips?" she asked in reply. Her mother helped her finish her portion.

They shared a thick slice of chocolate cake for dessert, at which point Hermione was so full that she felt more like taking a nap than walking through shops with her mother.

She had no sooner leaned her head against the car window after her mother turned on the radio, before she woke up as her mother pulled the car into a parking spot at what appeared to be an outdoor mall.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to fall asleep," said Hermione sheepishly. She stretched and yawned.

"Late night?" her mother asked.

"Ah, not really. I didn't sleep well," said Hermione. "Kept having odd dreams."

"Oh? What about?"

"Ah... nothing in particular. I can't remember most of them, but I kept waking up."

"Hmmm," hummed her mother, studying her. "Doesn't Severus have a potion for that?"

"Well, yes... but I'd rather not use it, as it's easy to build up a tolerance."

Her mother continued to study her as she shut off the car engine.

"And you've already experienced that," she said. "Nightmares from the war?"

Hermione looked away and said, "Yeah. It's not that... this time."

They got out of the car and started walking toward the shops, which were two stories high and featured arched bridges over stone-paved walkways.

"Let's go in here first," said her mother, leading the way into a shop with a single mannequin in the window surrounded by patterned curtains, a velvet upholstered armchair, and a distressed wardrobe.

Hermione followed her mother around the shop, occasionally stopping to allow her to hold up a top for Hermione's inspection. After a while, she had an armful of garments which was soon taken to a fitting room by an eager attendant. Hermione despised trying on clothes, but she humored her mother.

"You really don't have to do this, Mum," she said before going into the fitting room.

"I know, dear. I want to. You would be content to wear the same two shirts until they fell apart, and I'd wager a bet you haven't bought anything new for yourself in years."

"Ah, well..."

"You've worn the same trousers to my house every time I've seen you, Hermione."

"I'm not at home, you know," said Hermione. "I didn't bring an entire wardrobe."

"Yes, well, that may be true, but those trousers have seen far more wear than a few weeks abroad can explain."

Hermione sighed in resignation and pulled the curtain to the fitting room shut. Her mother bought her four tops and two pairs of trousers.

"Thanks, Mum," she said as they left, hoping their shopping excursion would soon be over, but her mother turned down paved walkway and led Hermione farther into the shopping mall.

"What about shoes?" she asked, glancing down at Hermione's boot-clad feet.

"What about them?" Hermione asked casually.

"Do you have any others?"

"Yes, Mum, I just like these," she said in exasperation.

"Let's have a look in here," said her mother brightly, ducking into a nearby shop. Hermione followed with far less enthusiasm. The walls of were lined with shoes, and her mother made a beeline for the women's heels.

"Mum, you know I don't like heels," she said.

"Your boots have a heel," she replied.

"Yes, but... that's different," Hermione protested. She wandered over to look at the trainers. Eventually her mother joined her.

"I _do_ need new trainers," Hermione said.

"Fine," said her mother, "but only on the condition that you choose a professional style as well. You say you want to work for the Ministry for Magic – what will you wear to your interview?"

Hermione refrained from explaining that she would be wearing a robe long enough that it hardly mattered what shoes she wore. She ended up with new trainers, ankle boots, and a pair of sleek, low-heeled pumps.

"Okay, I think you've more than made up for missing a few birthdays," said Hermione as they walked out of the store.

"Don't forget all those Christmases," said her mother.

"Mum."

"Let's just window-shop for a while," said her mother, putting her arm through Hermione's and pulling her along gently.

They walked the length of the shopping mall without stopping more than a few minutes to peer in the more interesting shop windows. Hermione stopped in front of a bookshop and gave her mother a pleading look.

"Yes, okay," she agreed. They spent quite some time inside, skimming titles and flipping through glossy pages of coffee table books with gorgeous photography.

The wind had picked up by the time they left, blowing Hermione's hair into her face until she finally tied it back into a bun in exasperation. As she finished securing her hairstyle, she looked over to see her mother standing in front of a formal dress shop. There was an extravagantly beaded sheath gown in the window surrounded by less flashy, flowing formal gowns in various pastel colors.

Hermione walked over to stand beside her mother.

"Mum?"

Her mother looked at her with a small, mischievous smile.

"Want to go have a look?"

"Why?"

"Well, you were _nearly_ engaged," said her mother.

"No, I wasn't," said Hermione. "I said no more than once!"

Her mother was silent for a moment.

"What about Severus?"

Hermione blinked at her mother.

"What about him?" she asked. Hermione could feel her mother looking at her as she stared at the dresses in the shop window.

"What if he was the one asking?" her mother said.

Hermione crossed her arms.

"What makes you think he will?"

"Hermione. I'm your mother – I'm wise in my old age. I'm also not blind. He loves you."

Hermione finally dared to look at her mother again, and they stared at one another for what seemed like an eternity.

"We're engaged," she finally admitted. "You're the first person to know. Magical folk don't do rings until they're married, but... we've made a magical vow to one another."

A moment of unveiled shock was revealed in her mother's face. She had not been expecting that news.

"So soon?" she asked softly.

Hermione pressed her lips together and considered what she might say.

"I told you it was a long story," she said. "One I will try to elaborate on when we're, ah, not in public. It's just – I can't tell you everything."

Her mother nodded and patted her hand.

"Well. Let's go in, then, shall we? It'll be fun."

Hermione was not sure that it would be fun at all, but she was feeling agreeable since it would be some time before she saw her mother again.

The women working in the dress shop were chatting behind the counter when Hermione and her mother entered. They immediately stopped and greeted them, eyeing the bags they already carried.

"What can we help you with today?" asked the taller woman with long braided hair.

"My daughter is getting married," said Hermione's mother, and Hermione forced a smile at the beaming sales associate.

"Great! Wonderful... when is the wedding?" she asked.

"Oh, ah... we haven't set a date," said Hermione. "It's a long engagement."

"I see," said the woman. "Well, my name is Arya. I'll leave you to have a look around, just let me know when you've found something you'd like to try on and I'd be happy to help you."

"Thank you, we will," said her mother. Hermione forced another smile.

"Mum," she whispered once the Arya had walked away. "I'm not trying anything on."

"Let's just look around," her mother replied, reaching out to touch the fabric of a nearby dress.

Hermione followed her mother for a few minutes, then wandered off on her own in a sea of dresses that hung on high racks, some of them lit up on displays lining the walls. She had not considered whether she and Severus would have a wedding, and whether she would prefer to wear formal robes or a Muggle gown if they did. It was hard to imagine Severus getting married in anything other than a short, private ceremony with as little fanfare as possible.

Hermione stopped in front of the back wall. There were four dresses displayed there, all long and flowing with simple cuts, draped fabric, and small hints of lace detail. Lost in her thoughts, she was not sure how long she stood there before her mother materialized beside her.

"Oh, those are gorgeous," she breathed. "Which do you like the best?"

Hermione stared at the wall for a moment.

"That one," she said, pointing to the dress on the far right. It was the lightest shade of icy silver she had ever seen, and the delicate lace sleeves sparkled with subtle hints of silvery thread and tiny clusters of dark slate and shining crystal beads. It looked to be soft layers of white chiffon underneath, with a subtly silver top layer that was exquisitely folded over the bodice before flowing out and down to the floor.

"Me too," said her mother. She nudged Hermione's arm.

"You should try it on – it looks like it might be your size."

"Mum, we haven't even talked about a wedding. I couldn't."

"I didn't say you should buy it," her mother whispered. "Live a little!"

As if she had been summoned, Arya suddenly appeared.

"Have we found anything we like?" she asked.

"Yes, I think we have!" said Hermione's mother, gesturing to the dress in front of them. "Could we try that one there?"

"Ah, yes it is beautiful, isn't it?" asked Arya. "I can let you try it – you look to be the right size – but I must warn you that it is not available for purchase yet. The dresses you see here in front of you are a preview of the _Seasons_ collection, which will be available for order starting this January."

"I see," said her mother, taking a moment to look at the rest of the dresses again.

Hermione was busy thinking that the dress must be very expensive indeed.

"This one is meant to be winter," Arya said, as she carefully removed it from the display wall. "Are you planning a winter wedding?"

"Erm – yes," said Hermione.

"Follow me," said Arya, and Hermione followed her to the fitting rooms where she hung the dress inside.

"Well, normally I'd offer you a sample longline to try on with it, but since the back is so open we'll have to go without. You do have some options if you need a little support, but we can talk about that later."

"Okay, thanks," Hermione said. She glanced at the dress and now that it was hanging backwards saw that the lace of the back was indeed open in a wide 'V' shape that ended just above the waist. The edge of the lace was scalloped and lined with raw-edged, wispy lace.

Hermione undressed and gingerly took the dress off the hanger. Her hands shook as she put it on, terrified to somehow ruin it in the process. In a few minutes, she stood staring at her reflection in shock, the only thought in her mind being, _It's perfect_.

It fit well – nearly perfectly. The sleeves were a three-quarters length and snug on her arms. The hem dragged the ground, but that was nothing either a bit of magic or a pair of heels couldn't fix. She turned around and looked over her shoulder at the back, surprised at how much she liked it.

"Do you need help with anything?" called Arya, knocking lightly on the fitting room door.

"No, I'm coming out," said Hermione. She opened the door and slowly exited the fitting room, holding fistfuls of skirt in her hands.

"Oh," she heard her mother sigh. Hermione glanced over at her.

"Hermione... it's perfect," said her mother. Arya looked pleased as she helped Hermione up onto a circular platform in front of a three-way mirror and smoothed out her skirt.

"It suits you very well," she agreed. "What do you think?"

"Ah... well," said Hermione, turning this way and that, "I love it."

The three women admired Hermione in the dress for a few moments in silence.

"Well," said Hermione. "I suppose I can't stay in this all day."

"I'll leave you two to talk about it for a moment," said Arya. "I wish we could go ahead and order it for you today! You look absolutely stunning. It was made for you."

"Thank you," Hermione said. Her mother came to stand beside the platform as Arya left.

"Oh dear, now I'm sorry I made you come in," she said. "How on earth can they have something on display that can't be ordered until January?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "Mum, I'm not even close to planning a wedding yet. Anyway, I'm sure this costs far more than I'd ever want to spend on a dress to wear for just one day."

Her mother gave her a stern look and said, "None of that nonsense. I will buy any frivolous, expensive dress that makes my daughter look like a goddess for her wedding if I please."

Hermione laughed and said, "I don't even know if I want to have a wedding big enough to justify this sort of dress. I'm sure Severus would prefer something small and intimate as well."

"Well," said her mother. "I wish I had a camera. I want to remember how perfect this dress looks on you in case you change your mind."

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help overhearing," said the other sales associate, who was not too far away. "We have a camera we use for just this purpose... if you'd like."

"Oh, wonderful!" said Hermione's mother. "Yes, that would be great."

The woman disappeared into a room with a closed door and reappeared with a camera. She took Hermione's photo after carefully positioning her body on the platform, and an instant photograph was taken and developed minutes later.

"Thank you!" said her mother, staring at the photo.

"All right, I'm going to change out of this now," said Hermione, taking one last look at herself in the three-way mirror.

Once she had put her own clothes back on and carefully placed the dress back on its hanger, she returned to her mother, who was still looking at the photo.

"Mum?"

"I just can't get over how perfect it was," she said. "It suited you so well."

"Okay, Mum... let's go," said Hermione.

They thanked Arya, who expressed that she hoped to see them in January. Hermione's mother said she hoped so, too. This resulted in Arya asking for their information, so that she could add them to the wait list for orders from the _Seasons_ collection. Hermione's mother obliged.

"Please don't get too excited about that dress," Hermione said after they had left the shop. "I have no idea when we'll marry or what sort of ceremony we'll be having. We only just got engaged."

"Hermione, you have until January to think about all of that," said her mother. "I expect that dress will be very popular. It's good we put your name on the list now."

Hermione just laughed and shook her head.

"Shall we go home, then?" asked her mother.

"Yes, please," said Hermione.

"Then you can tell me all about how you and Severus came to be engaged so quickly," said her mother.

"Er – right," said Hermione. She was not looking forward to the conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: A Secret Kept**

Hermione returned to Severus later that evening, dinner leftovers in tow. He eyed them when he opened the door for her, and she held them up to his face.

"Mum's sent you dinner," she said. "I wish you would have come to join us."

"As I said, I was unable to leave the lab," he replied.

"Yes, well... here," she said. "Eat. You must be starving."

Looking mildly amused, he took the food from her.

"I am capable of feeding myself," he said.

"Yes, but did you?" she asked pointedly. He did not answer, but went to the kitchen to get a fork and sat down to eat.

Hermione joined him at the table, which she noticed had recently been cleared off and scrubbed clean – there was still a slight dampness on it from the cleansing spells Severus normally used. He must have finished up just before she returned.

"So," Hermione said after a few minutes.

He raised his brow at her in expectation.

"So, ah... today I told my mother we're engaged," said Hermione quickly.

He stopped eating and stared at her.

"You told your parents," he said with disapproval. "What exactly did you tell them?"

"That we're engaged," repeated Hermione. "That we've been, ah, working together for some time – ever since the war – and that I realized after a while it would never work out with Ron because I was already in love with you."

"I see," he said, and resumed eating without further comment.

"I think we'll have to tell them about the time travel," said Hermione. He took a gulp of water and set his glass down loudly.

"Why is that?"

"What if my mother tries to contact me after we leave Australia?" Hermione asked. "She'll not go eight months knowing we're engaged and living in Britain without wanting to send a letter. I can't have her sending letters to us, even if I knew where we'll be staying. It's too risky. And unless I tell her, she's likely to show up on the other me's doorstep as a surprise one day!"

"Then don't tell her where you live," said Severus.

"I haven't," said Hermione. "But I'm terrified she'll find me anyway. The other me lives in London, with a Muggle address."

"It is unlikely she would find you," Severus replied.

"Yes, I know," said Hermione. "But there _is_ a chance that she will... and you are perhaps underestimating the determination of a mother to see her only child. Then there's the fact that she's _my_ mother, and I get my, ah, attention to detail from her."

"I see," he said again.

"I suppose we could come up with another reason they can't contact us until next year," said Hermione.

Severus had finished eating and stood to go clean his dish.

"No, tell them the truth – or part of it," he said. "There's no one here they could tell."

"I suppose I could swear them to secrecy with magic," said Hermione. "If they'll agree to it."

"That could do," he said.

"So, what shall we tell them?" she asked. "I was thinking of just saying that we've time traveled because of the war – nothing about you dying – and that we can't tell them anything else or risk ruining everything and tearing the fabric of time. Then we'll make sure they know not to try to contact us or look for us under any circumstances. We'll come back in a year to visit once everything is settled out."

"Did your parents know about your use of a time turner during your third year?" asked Severus.

"Ah... no," said Hermione. "The Ministry only allowed me to have the time turner on the condition that my Muggle parents _not_ be told of the existence of time travel. The permission slip they signed for the school was vague on the details of my over-loaded schedule. They thought I would be excused from attending every class and given extra time to complete class assignments whenever my courses overlapped. It's pretty horrible, now that I think about it."

"Do you know how to perform the Perfect Silence Charm?" asked Severus.

"You mean s _ilentus perfectus_?" she asked and grinned. "Of course. That's seventh year Charms work, which I have taken, mind you, just not in this timeline."

"It would be the best option to make sure your parents keep their silence," he said.

"I agree," she said. "Now, getting them to agree to use it will be difficult – but I think their curiosity about our history together will outweigh their reservations."

"Let us hope," said Severus.

Hermione took a step toward him and put her arms around his waist, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Did you enjoy your Muggle outing?" he asked her.

"Oh, ah... not particularly," she said. "Mum insisted on buying me clothes. She thinks I haven't any."

"You don't," he pointed out. "You hardly brought anything with you back in time."

"I have enough," she said. "It's not like I expected anyone to care – it was only you who would be seeing me."

That statement made him chuckle, a rare sound from him. It shook his chest and she looked up at him.

"Why is that funny?" she asked.

"Perhaps when I go to you in the future to send you back, I should remind you to pack more clothing."

Hermione smiled but said, "You can't! It might change too much. No, just let me do what I will."

She put her head back on his shoulder.

"It will be strange, won't it? You going to my younger self's apartment, knowing all that will happen between us, and sending me back to save you."

He grunted in response. Hermione smiled to herself, remembering the last thing she had said to future-Severus in her apartment. _You're different._

She often recalled the memory of Severus appearing in her apartment and convincing her to misuse the time turner – it was a comforting memory that she returned to whenever she feared the outcome of her trip back in time.

Hermione had spent a lot of time those first few months back in time wondering if that gentler, warm-eyed, laughing version of Snape was hidden away inside the abrupt, sharp-tongued Professor she remembered and had found when she journeyed back in time. She came to the conclusion, after much frustration at his persistent aloofness, that something must change him over the course of their years in hiding. It would be a lie to say she had not secretly hoped it was their relationship that would do it.

It had happened slowly, imperceptibly, with many long silences, awkward conversations, waspish arguments, and countless hours brewing together in the tiny kitchen above Miss Willie's shop.

The day she had begun to suspect her feelings were not one-sided had been a difficult one, and she had clung to that memory of him in her future-self's apartment as proof that it would lead to more. They had been brewing, and Hermione had ruined two potions in the span of three hours. He snapped at her for being inattentive and said that if she was unable to focus on her work she should stop for the day.

"You don't exactly make it easy, you know!" she had snapped back as she cleaned up her mess. "Peering over my shoulder! You – you walk too quietly! And then you just... you just _stand there_ when you know it makes me – "

She paused, seeing an amused smirk on his face.

"Makes you... what?" he asked.

"Nervous," she said belatedly.

"Nervous," he repeated, looking unconvinced and entirely too amused. "You are an accomplished brewer. Why should my presence make you... nervous?"

"I don't like being watched," she said, which was not at all true. She enjoyed it entirely too much to keep her mind on her work.

"You used to enjoy any chance you got to show off your skill," he said. "Is that no longer the case?"

"That's not... look, you don't have to keep watch over my brewing as if I can't be trusted with the simplest task. I'm no longer a student."

She stared him down, and his face suddenly became serious and unreadable.

"No," he said. "You are not."

Hermione had not been able to form a coherent response, her breath gone, mind turned to mush from the way he was looking at her.

"Has it occurred to you that I watch you work not to look for errors, but because I enjoy it?" he asked softly.

"It... on occasion... yes... it has," she had stammered. "That's the problem."

He looked as if he was going to say something else for a moment, but then he turned around and busied himself at the sink.

Hermione turned to clear the rest of her potions implements from the table, and when she glanced up again he was gone. She heard the door to the lavatory shut and a few minutes later the water in the shower cut on.

She had obsessed over her words to him that day. He had obviously taken them the wrong way, as he avoided her that evening – a difficult task in their tiny flat. He went for a walk and then stood outside for an hour talking to Mr. Wright – or rather, listening to Mr. Wright talk. When he finally came back to the flat, Hermione was reading. He went to the kitchen. She heard him pull out a chair and sit down. It was quiet enough that she could also hear the scratching of quill on parchment.

"Severus," she called. He did not answer. She went to the kitchen, prepared herself some tea, and then stood beside him.

"I think you misunderstood me, earlier," she said.

His quill stopped moving.

"I like brewing with you," she said. "I'm sorry I am so easily... distracted."

He did not respond, his quill hovering over the page. Hermione went to the cupboard to get a cup for herself.

"You find me a distraction?" he asked. She looked over to see him turn around in his chair.

"You know very well that you are," she said. She poured herself a cup of tea and continued, "Don't pretend you don't know exactly what you're doing."

She left with her tea, and they did not speak again that night. He was silent and moody the next morning before he set out on another trip.

It took weeks for him to ask her to help him make another few batches of potions, during which he carefully refrained from offering his usual helpful suggestions. Neither did he use the time spent waiting on his potions to watch her – or if he did, he kept his distance. Hermione had at first interpreted his distant behavior as either embarrassment or annoyance – then she had realized that he was only respecting her previously expressed desire not to be watched or treated like a student.

"Ah, Severus?" she said while they were brewing one day. "If you've a minute, could you help me with these Rhindichus Pods?"

He had immediately put his potion into stasis and came to her side.

"Remember," he said, taking the knife from her, "Start with just a small puncture, on the bottom end."

He demonstrated his perfected technique for her, poking the sharp tip of the knife into the pod. He then squeezed it until a few bright green seeds popped out.

"Each pod should have twelve seeds," he said.

"And we only want a few to remain inside," she finished for him. He nodded and squeezed the pod until there were nine seeds on the ingredients tray in front of them.

"Thank you," she said, taking the knife from him when he offered it back to her. "Could you, ah, help me with some of these? It's a triple batch."

He did, and Hermione managed not to cut any of her fingers off despite being completely preoccupied with how close he stood to her as they worked. He finished one-third of the pods in the time it took Hermione to complete four. They were difficult to squeeze, and she was afraid of crushing them or accidentally squishing out all of the seeds at once.

He stopped and watched her for a moment, then reached over and brushed his fingers over her hand.

"Place your fingers on the ridges and squeeze," he said, repositioning the pod in her hand. She squeezed again, and this two seeds came out with little effort.

"Much easier," she said, finishing with the pod and looking at him. He smirked and went back to his own potion.

When she had finally gotten through all the pods and completed her potion, Hermione cleansed her cauldron and sighed.

"My fingers are sore from pressing all those pods," she remarked, looking at the pink, slightly swollen pads of her fingertips. He was concentrating on the last step for his own potion and did not seem to hear her. She tidied up her work area and went to find her book.

She was deeply engrossed in her text when he joined her. He walked into the room and stood in front of her.

"I have something for your hands," he said. Hermione looked up.

"Oh... thank you," she said, holding out her hand, expecting him to put the jar of salve he was holding into her palm. Instead, he took her hand and held it gently.

"It would help if you put the book down," he said after a moment. She did. He sat down beside her and put the open jar on the table beside them.

"This is my own version of a basic numbing salve," he said, dipping his fingers into the jar. "It also reduces swelling."

Hermione's heart beat faster as he delicately rubbed the salve into each of her fingertips.

When he was done he dabbed a thick blob of salve on each finger and told her to let it sit for twenty minutes. She laughed and held up her hands.

"Now what am I supposed to do? I can't touch anything!"

"Are you a witch or not?" he asked. "Perhaps it would be a good time to practice wandless magic."

Hermione often lamented that she was only capable of the most basic of wandless magic, while Severus was able to perform a wide variety of spells with the wave of his hand.

"I've had far longer to practice," he would frequently remind her, looking unhappy about that fact.

"Have you fallen asleep?"

Severus' voice jolted Hermione out of her memories. She lifted her hand from his shoulder again and kissed him.

"I was just thinking," she said. She let go of him and went to flop down on the bed. Moments later, he joined her, stretching out beside her and closing his eyes. Hermione watched the muscles in his face relax, his arms behind his head, his shoes kicked off on the floor.

"Are you tired?" she asked, settling in next to him and placing her palm on his chest.

He took a deep breath and without opening his eyes said, "A bit."

Hermione leaned over and kissed him, putting some of her weight onto the hand on his chest.

"Roll over," she said. He squinted at her.

"Why?"

"I'm sure you're back hurts from brewing all day," she said. "Let me help."

He rolled over to lay on his stomach, after taking off his shirt at Hermione's command. She knelt over his lower back and pressed her hands together, summoning her magic to warm them. Then she began sweeping her palms over his upper back and shoulders, lightly at first.

As soon as she began massaging with deeper pressure, he let out a satisfied groan. Hermione grinned at the back of his head. She had it on good authority from Ron that she gave magnificent back massages for tension and sore muscles. It seemed that Severus was in agreement with that assessment.

When she began working on his neck and the back of his head, he moaned then sighed lightly. Hermione laughed and said, "I take it you're enjoying yourself?"

"Mmmm," he mumbled into the bed. She kept massaging until he was completely relaxed, and then briefly worked her way down to his lower back. She finished by leaning forward and nipping at his ear.

He rolled over and pulled her face to his lips. After a few minutes she had lost her top, and he took her by the shoulders and turned her away from him. She resisted lightly and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Lay down," he said. She did and soon his lightly calloused palms and strong fingers were massaging her back and shoulders.

"That... feels... amazing," she sighed and then fell into a haze of pleasurable relaxation. The was eventually brought out of her stupor by the thought that nobody else had ever returned the favor. Well, Ron had sort of tried once, but it had been terrible and lasted about three minutes. A tear ran down her cheek and into her nose. She sniffed.

Severus stopped.

"Have I hurt you?" he asked in a confused tone.

"No, not at all," she said. "You can press harder if you want."

He resumed his ministrations, copying many of the practiced strokes Hermione had used on him. She had always wondered just how good her massages felt – the answer was pure bliss. A short while later, Hermione rolled back over and pulled him down to her chest for a deep kiss.

"Thank you," she said. "Nobody's ever given me a massage in return."

"I'd expect no better from Ronald Weasley," he said. "You're welcome."

He claimed her mouth again and they spoke no more.

The next day, Hermione made Severus accompany her to talk to her parents about their engagement and to swear them to secrecy on the subject of time travel.

"Mum... Dad," Hermione said, after they were all sitting down to tea in the living room. "As I said yesterday, there's more to the story of our engagement than I can safely tell you. There is something else I would like to share, but -"

She hesitated.

"But, what?" asked her mother impatiently.

"I'll have to swear you to secrecy," she said. Her parents stared at her.

"Of course, dear. Who would we tell, anyway? People would think we've gone mad."

"No, you don't understand," said Hermione. "I mean, I'll have to swear you to secrecy – with magic."

This silenced her parents for a minute. Her mother stared at the carpet, cradling her tea cup in her hands. Her father broodily narrowed his eyes at Severus.

"What sort of magic?" her father asked.

"A secret-keeping charm," said Hermione. "It's called Perfect Silence. Whoever swears by it will be physically unable to speak aloud the secret information. You'll be unable to write about it as well. In fact, it will be difficult for you to think about it at length, but the knowledge will be there in your mind."

"What sort of secret do the two of you have that requires such precautions?" asked her mother.

"Obviously, I can't say," Hermione replied. "It's not a scandal, if that's what you're thinking. We've done nothing – er – inappropriate as student and professor."

Her mother cringed at those words and her father's brow dropped.

"So, you won't tell us unless we agree to let you cast this spell on us?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione.

Her parents looked at one another, her mother with raised eyebrows and a steady gaze, her father with narrowed eyes and a suspicious glance at Severus.

"Which one of you is going to perform the spell?" he asked.

"I can do it," said Hermione. "Unless... unless you'd rather it was Severus."

"Is this spell going to mess with our heads?" her father asked Severus.

"It is a mild form of Mind Magic," said Severus. "The charm seals the information just at the edge of your consciousness. You will be unable to verbalize or put the matter into words, but will be able to access the memory yourself. To much concentration on how to communicate the ideas to another will result in a brief period of confusion and possibly a headache."

"Ah," said her mother. "So it is."

"It's very safe," said Hermione. "Not at all like – er – what I did to your memories."

"I'd prefer Severus to perform the magic," said her father after a beat. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and nodded.

"Okay. Ah, Mum? Is that okay?"

Her mother nodded, looking uncertain.

"Yes," she said. "Okay."

Severus pulled out his wand, and her parents both stared at it as Hermione leaned forward in her chair.

"Join hands with Hermione," he said to her parents. Hermione held out a hand each to her Mum and Dad and gently guided them together until they were touching.

Severus pointed his wand at their hands and said, " _S_ _ilentus perfectus - incipius._ "

Hermione looked at her parents.

"Look at me and hear my secret," she said. They both stared at her, unblinking.

"Mum, Dad – Severus and I have not gotten engaged as quickly as it seems. We've been traveling back in time for a few years together. Yes, you heard that right – we have the means by which to travel through time."

Hermione paused to let that information sink in. Her parents looked pale and worried.

"I can't tell you why we had to do it, but it was necessary to end the war and save as many lives as possible. It will all be over soon. In about a year, we will be in the right place in time. However, right now there are two of me in the world – the other me is currently living in Britain and she has not been able to come return your memories yet. So, I need you to promise that you will not try to contact me for at least a year once I leave Australia. If you accidentally contact my other self, the world as we know it might end. The very fabric of time would be torn. The Dark Lord might not remain vanquished. Severus and I might not survive."

Hermione looked back and forth between her parents, who were now as white as sheets.

"Once this is all over, I might be able to tell you more. For now that is all I can say."

Hermione glanced at Severus, hoping she had not forgotten anything. He nodded and flicked his wand at their joined hands.

" _Finis,_ " he said, letting his wand come to rest on the back of Hermione's hand. Tendrils of magic crept over their hands and dissipated. Hermione could see the moment the magic washed over their minds – their eyes went unfocused for a few seconds.

After a few more seconds of silence, her mother said, "Well... _that_ is certainly not what I was expecting to hear."

"This is madness," said her father. "If it's true that wizards can... you know... do _that_... how have they not already managed to destroy the world?"

"It's not something done often – almost never. In fact it's, ah, illegal. Technically," said Hermione.

"So, now you're an outlaw?" asked her father.

Hermione laughed and said, "Only if we get caught. Which is why we had to make sure you couldn't tell anyone."

"Was this... your idea?" her father asked Severus.

"No," he answered icily. "I was against it, as was Hermione. As she said – it became inevitable. Time wants what it will, and our little adventure was what it wanted."

Her parents looked supremely confused, most likely because they were trying too hard to think on what they had just heard.

"Well," said her mother, peering at them dazedly. "I have a lot of questions that I'm sure you won't answer, so... perhaps we should change the subject?"

"Ah, sure, Mum," said Hermione. "Er – how was your brunch with your friends this morning?"

"It was wonderful," said her mother. Silence followed. Her father shifted in his chair.

"Severus," he said, standing and offering his hand, "I won't pretend I understand or approve of your relationship with my daughter – yet. However, you seem to be a good man and a brilliant wizard, so I hope that in the future I will be able to give my full, enthusiastic approval."

Severus studied her father for a moment before standing and shaking his hand without comment.

"Would anybody else like some wine?" he mother asked suddenly, earning her a look from Hermione's father.

"It's customary to have a drink while preparing dinner in this family," said her mother defensively. She stood and went to the kitchen. Hermione could hear the sounds of her mother unloading the dishwasher a few minutes later.

"I suppose I'll go help her," said Hermione. Severus and her father followed her to the kitchen, where they found her mother standing by an empty dishwasher, wine glass in hand.

"I forgot the salad," she said in annoyance. "I forgot my list, and then I forgot the salad. We can't have dinner without the salad."

Hermione laughed a little and said, "Of course we can, Mum."

"No. I'll have to go get it. Only I can't, as I'm nearly done with this glass of wine, and it was really more like two glasses that I poured."

"I'll go," said her father.

"You drive me there," said her mother. "Hermione and Severus can stay and watch the lasagna I'm about to put in the oven."

Her father gave her mother a strange look and said, "Janeen."

"Frank," she said.

"It's fine, Dad," said Hermione. "Severus and I don't mind."

"All right," said her father.

"We'll be back in no time," said her mother. "The store's not far."

Her parents left and Hermione sank into a kitchen chair.

"I don't think she's taking it well," she said. Severus was pacing the room, and stopped in front of the wall calendar her mother kept by the doorway. He reached out and touched a photo pinned up beside it – a photo that looked very familiar.

"Oh!" said Hermione, jumping up and walking over to him. "I don't know why she's put that up on the wall."

It was the photo of Hermione from the dress shop.

"Mum made me go into a formal shop while we were window shopping," she said. "She and the shop assistant practically forced me to try that dress on, even though I told her we haven't discussed the wedding yet."

He was silent, still staring at the photo.

"I told her we'll probably just have a simple private ceremony, so there's no need for a dress like that. Besides, that's a long way off. It's silly to even think about it right now."

"You want a private ceremony," he said slowly. "What of your family – your friends? Do you not want them in attendance?"

"It's just that I thought you'd hate the idea of a big wedding," she said carefully. He took her hand.

"How big, exactly? I did not think you'd want to invite the whole of wizarding Britain... or even half of those you knew at Hogwarts."

"No," she said. "I wouldn't. Many of those I'd want there are... gone now."

"You resist the idea of a wedding because you think I would dislike it?" he asked.

"Well... yes," she admitted.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said. "Of course we shall have a real wedding, with your friends in attendance – assuming they'll accept the idea of me as your husband."

"They will," said Hermione. "Don't _you_ be ridiculous."

They stared at one another for a moment.

"You really don't mind, then?" she asked. He made a small scoffing sound of annoyance.

"What makes you think I would be so opposed to celebrating our union in the customary manner?" he asked.

"I don't know, I suppose I thought you'd hate the attention. You've never be one to enjoy pomp and circumstance, and when my friends last knew you, it was – er – not on good terms."

"I shall very much enjoy completing our vows in front of all those you hold dear," he said. "I may not have many to add to the guest list, but that will not stop me from savoring the look on Potter's face as he watches us marry."

Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"He won't hate you," she said. "I know Harry better than anyone – except for Ginny, perhaps – and I know it won't be like that."

"Maybe you are right," said Severus. "Maybe not. We'll find out at the wedding."

Hermione smiled.

"It's settled, then – but let's not make any other plans until we've gotten out of this time loop."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Biding Time**

Hermione's parents did not speak of time travel after that evening, but they did seem to watch Severus and Hermione far more closely than before. What they were looking for, Hermione could not guess. She and Severus saw her parent several more times before they left Australia.

The day before they left, Hermione helped Severus carefully pack the potions lab into a warded suitcase fitted with an Undetectable Extension Charm. He was confident he would be able to complete the potion once they returned to Britain. Despite her faith in his abilities, Hermione's feelings of anxiety continued to increase.

She woke that night from three different nightmares, startling Severus awake as well each time.

The first one had taken place during a hazy battle. Death Eaters and dead friends and Aurors appeared alongside her, all pale and grey, their eyes vacant as they went through the motions of a duel. She woke when she stumbled into a zombie-like Harry turning in quick circles, his wand slashing violently through the air. He had not recognized her, and had fought to keep feigning spells even after she grabbed his shoulders and shook him, crying his name.

Severus had already been holding her as she woke, her fingers digging into his upper arm.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"You were dreaming of Potter," he observed.

"Yes," she said. "It was... odd. He seemed to be sort of, ah, a reanimated corpse."

"An Inferius," he said.

"Not really," she reflected. "I mean, he didn't seem to be controlled by anyone, only a confused shell of himself."

Severus shifted into a more comfortable position and lay his head back down on his pillow.

"It's only a dream," said Hermione. She sighed. "This happened before. I had horrid nightmares in the weeks before you came to send me back in time. It's like time is punishing me for meddling."

"It was time that decided you must go back," said Severus.

"Was it? Who really understands how it works?" she asked, and yawned. "Goodnight."

She fell asleep again with Severus' hand draped over her stomach. Not long after she woke again, this time after dreaming that she and Severus got married while polyjuiced as Mr. Filch and the old lady who had lived across the street from Hermione as a child – she didn't even remember her name. When Severus-Filch leaned in to kiss her she screamed and pushed him away.

Poor Severus woke up to her strangled cry as she tried to push him off the bed. Hermione once again apologized and went to the kitchen for a glass of water.

When she returned to bed, he rolled over and stared at her.

"You don't want to know," said Hermione.

"You tried to kick me out of bed," he said. "While shrieking."

"I thought you were someone else," she mumbled, turning over and settling under the covers again. She was soon asleep again.

The last dream that woke her started back in her apartment in London, when she walked in to discover Severus waiting for her, but even though she _knew_ it was the right day and time, he was not there. Still, she knew he must be, so she walked aimlessly back and forth across her tiny abode, hoping he would appear. She felt she was not alone. Was he Disillusioned? She tried to reveal his presence to no avail. Heart pounding, she began to cry in desperation. He _had_ to be there! Time must not be changed.

She finally sat down at the kitchen table and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes of slow breathing she felt better.

Then a familiar, strong, long-fingered hand came to rest on her shoulder as she heard his voice say her name.

"Hermione."

She turned in glad anticipation to greet him with a kiss – and was met with the sight of his mangled, unrecognizable, bloodied face. His eyes were hidden under matted hair and bright red blood, one side of his face torn away, his mouth the only part unmarred. Blood trickled over his thin lips as he said her name again, this time in a frantic whisper.

"Hermione!"

She finally woke up, trembling uncontrollably, her face wet with tears.

"Oh, god... oh, god," she repeated, grabbing his hands, which were cradling her face, his own face inches away. She brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"That one was bad," she said. "Let me see you – turn on the light. I need to see you."

He waved his hand at the lamp, which obediently lit the room for them. Hermione sucked in a deep breath of air and then sighed, staring at the familiar face of her fiance.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just have to get the image out of my mind," she said. "I dreamt you came to me in my apartment an unrecognizable bloody mess... worse than even the poor sod we passed off as you after the battle. You were saying my name. You were... you couldn't have been alive."

She kissed him.

"I'm so sorry, love. I hope returning to Britain helps this anxiety. I'd hate to have to give up sharing a bed until this is all over."

He frowned and said, "I'd never ask it of you."

She laughed and said, "Even if it means you'll never get any sleep?"

He took one of her hands and kissed the back of it.

"I've learned to survive without it when needed."

Hermione gave him a serious look and said, "But you need to be well-rested and as sharp as possible to work on the potion."

He did not answer, but pulled her toward him and enveloped her with his arms and legs.

"Don't worry about the potion yet," he said. "I have several promising trials to complete as soon as we are back in Britain."

"I don't suppose you'd elaborate on those before I go back to sleep?" she asked.

"I doubt it would help," he said. "You'd spend the next three hours overanalyzing my theories and questioning my methods."

"I would not!" she protested. "But you're right, it wouldn't help me sleep."

Hermione fell asleep in his embrace. He must have used magic to extract himself from her arms without waking her. Hermione woke peacefully to the sunlight the next morning – the morning they would leave Australia at last.

They left a note for Ms. Willie before they snuck out the window of their tiny apartment. Severus also left a few extra months of rent in an envelope with her name scrawled on it in his cramped writing.

Hermione felt terrible for not saying goodbye, but it was best to disappear without an explanation. Ms. Willie might pretend she did not approve of prying, but it was mostly an act. She would not put much effort into tracking them down once they were gone, as she had little interest in the world outside of her small town.

Severus did not enjoy the flight back to London any more than he enjoyed getting to Australia the first time. His legs were cramped, and after a while Hermione noticed that he had subtly cast a charm to extend the foot space in front of his seat.

"You didn't!" she gasped, glancing around at the dozing Muggles seated in the vicinity. "What if someone notices?"

He gave her a quelling look.

"I've taken every precaution," he said.

"And if one of them isn't Muggle?" she whispered.

"Every precaution," he repeated with a smirk, then flipped open his journal and began reading over his notes.

Hermione cast one more glance around them before opening her own book and immersing herself in theoretical Charms.

Many hours spent in uncomfortable airplane seats and airport terminal benches later, they arrived at last in London. With Hermione's Charms work to reproduce the proper passports and documentation, and a few swigs of Severus' Polyjuice, they had created Australian identities for themselves under the names Sean and Helen Brown. They had enough of Mr. and Mrs. Ayers from Brisbane to get them through a few months in disguise. They also had five other identities and backup bits of five other couples from around Australia hidden away in various enchanted compartments and pockets in their belongings.

Before departing the plane, Hermione stared at Severus and focused her mind.

 _He is Sean Brown,_ she thought. _I'm his wife, Helen. I am Helen Brown._

Hermione jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder and looked at him, yet again disappointed to see the muted hazel eyes of his disguise persona instead of his familiar dark gaze.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his normal pattern of speech altered slightly by fuller lips and the nasal tone produced by Mr. Ayers' far smaller, angular nose. He was still within an centimeter or two of his usual height – it was easier that way. Otherwise once would be constantly banging appendages into things and feel generally quite clumsy. Hermione was a bit taller as Mrs. Ayers and had already hit her head on the overhead bin twice.

Hermione nodded and carefully squeezed into the aisle with her bag.

"Just anxious to get off this plane," she said softly. She felt his hand return to her back, a light, comforting warmth.

Hermione had booked a hotel room for them for a week in London. They must quickly find a place to live and disappear. Sean and Helen would then be surrendered for another disguise. Thankfully there were no significant side effects to the long-term use of Polyjuice unless one routinely stayed in disguise for more than ten hours at a time, something that would be unnecessary for them even if they should need to take jobs at some point. Severus had saved enough money from selling his potions in Australia that they would not need to work for a while.

Hermione kept stealing glances at Severus all the way to the hotel, unable to shake the feeling of annoyance that he was not himself at the moment. It was no comfort to walk next to tall, sandy-haired Mr. Ayers, even though she knew it was really Severus. When he held her hand she had to fight the urge to yank it away.

An hour or so more, and they would transform back, but until then she would be cranky.

They fell heavily onto the hotel bed in unison once they reached their room. Hermione lay back and closed her eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. Severus bent over and removed his shoes, letting each fall to the floor with a muted _thunk_ on the carpet.

"How much longer do you think I'm going to be Mrs. Ayers?" she asked.

"Not long," he replied, laying down the proper direction on the opposite side of the bed and settling the pillows behind his head. "Perhaps fifteen more minutes."

"Good," she said. "I'm sick of her. My poor head has taken a beating today... and I'm sick of looking at Mr. Ayers, too."

He chuckled lightly and said, "The poor sod doesn't even know you, and you hate the sight of him?"

Hermione rolled over and looked at him.

"I do. I keep expecting you see _you_ and there _he_ is looking back at me. Though you do manage to make him a bit more intimidating, I think. He seemed like a pleasant, friendly fellow from what I could tell. He'd never scowl like you're doing now."

She frowned as well, as the furrowed brow of Mr. Ayers started to grow darker and sink yet deeper.

"Oh!" Hermione laughed. "You're changing back!"

She could not help giggling as first his eyebrows, then his eyes turned back to Severus' own. For a moment his face was a strange mix of the two men as his hair rapidly darkened and grew out to its true length. The last bits of Severus to return were his chin and his scars, and he momentarily looked as if he'd never suffered Nagini's bite. Hermione sobered and reached up to feel her own hair and face.

"I've not changed yet," she said, dismayed.

"Witches are normally affected by Polyjuice longer than wizards," he reminded her. She nodded.

"I know," she said. "But I never noticed much of a difference with Harry and R-"

Hermione trailed off at the look he was giving her.

"Not that I could have tested the theory in a meaningful way. We never measured out the doses."

Severus smirked and said, "Of course not."

She scooted up to lay beside him.

"We didn't measure them today, either," she said.

"Circumstances made it impractical," he replied.

"Yes, well... I suppose when using Polyjuice that is often the case," she said. "I _did_ take a rather large dose the last time. I was afraid we'd get held up in the airport."

He stared at her, and then one corner of his mouth rose slightly. Hermione felt the muscles in her jaw quiver and her nose began to itch.

"It's happening, isn't it?" she asked, as she felt her mass of curls burst forth from Mrs. Ayer's neatly trimmed bob and tickle her neck.

Severus reached over to touch her face.

"Welcome back, my dear," he said, rubbing his thumb lightly over her chin.

She sighed in relief as he kissed her.

"This is going to take some getting used to," she said. "Always going out in disguise."

"Yet, we shall do what we must," he said.

"Yes," she said. "I can't wait until it's no longer necessary."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said, leaning back against his pillows and closing his eyes. "We've many months and much work to do before that day comes."

"I know," she sighed again. She lay stiffly on the bed, staring at the ceiling as she contemplated their future.

After a few minutes she felt him take her hand.

"For now, rest," he said.

"Right," she said and closed her eyes.

Another few minutes of silence passed, Hermione shifted her legs and cleared her throat. He squeezed her hand lightly.

"Relax, Hermione."

"I _am_ trying," she said.

He rolled onto his side and let his arm fall across her, stroking her arm lightly before relaxing into an easy embrace. His eyes closed again. Hermione watched his face for a moment before she closed her own eyes. He looked far more peaceful than she felt.

Her last thought before dozing off was that she hoped they'd find a nice, cozy place to live – preferably with a nice bath. She missed her evening baths accompanied by a good book, a ritual she'd given up upon going back in time.

They slept for a few hours while the sun set, waking hungry in the dark. Hermione turned on the bedside lamp as Severus sat up and stretched.

"I'm starving," Hermione said, flopping back down and yawning. "And still tired."

"Shall we go out?" he asked, pulling out his flask of Polyjuice and inspecting the contents. Hermione's was still half-full.

"Oh, I don't know," she said. "I suppose so."

She dug her own flask out of her pocket unhappily and took a long swig. She shuddered as she always did at the taste and waited for the transformation to begin. Severus followed suit.

They went out for a nice dinner, and Hermione tried not to eat as if she hadn't had a meal in a week, though it was how she felt. Severus ordered a bottle of wine and warned her to take an extra sip of her potion in the loo, since alcohol would shorten the length of its effectiveness.

Hermione slept very well that night, and it seemed that Severus did as well. They woke late the next morning, thoroughly confused by the amount of light coming through the window.

"Let's order room service," she said groggily as he threw open the curtain, bathing the room in late morning light. "I'd like to skip the Polyjuice today."

They did not venture out until late that night, when Hermione had grown tired of the confines of the hotel room and overcame her dislike of going about as someone else. They had a drink and went for a long walk before retiring for the night.

The next day, they began a serious search for an apartment. Hermione had not wanted to stay in London, afraid of meeting acquaintances and seeing her younger self. Thus far she had made sure they stayed away from anywhere that might happen. Severus, however, thought they should be close to the city for ease of travel and so that when the time came he could easily keep a watch on the younger Hermione to make sure events happened as they should.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that," Hermione said. "At least, not until the day you're supposed to show up, and I remember the day and hour very well."

"Were there no events leading up to that day that might have been the result of my influence?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she said. "But if you think it's best, I suppose it wouldn't matter if we live next door to my old apartment, since we plan to always be in disguise."

"Let's not tempt fate," he said, smirking at her. "Find something affordable."

It was easy for Hermione to secure an apartment not too far out of the city, but convenient to her old apartment should they need to spy on her younger self. She had thoroughly researched the area when she first moved to London, and knew exactly the spots that would work for them. She even managed to find something with a nice, roomy bath for herself.

They moved in right away, with the help of a little magic to convince the landlady to give them a bargain on the rent. Hermione felt guilty about it, but they truly needed the extra space and the location was perfect.

Severus immediately went to work setting up a potions lab in the spare room. He did not emerge for an entire day after it was completed. Hermione's offers to assist him were rebuffed, though he promised he'd need her soon.

She found herself missing Crookshanks fiercely. An apartment needed a cat, in Hermione's opinion. She distracted herself with books until Severus was in a mood for a break and some conversation. The next day she managed to convince him to let her read through his latest notes while he was out gathering and purchasing new ingredients.

His theories were many and varied. It would be a great deal of work, and time-consuming. He would certainly require help, which suited Hermione fine. She hated sitting around feeling useless.

They settled into a state of forced calm that first week, as Severus prepared for the long haul in the lab and set up a detailed plan for his trials. Hermione fought the desire to make their apartment a true home. They had no money to waste, unless she wanted to go find a job and wear another person's face every day.

One day she would be able to make a home with him. Until then she must wait, and hope that everything would go smoothly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Strange Magic**

"That doesn't make sense!" Hermione exclaimed in exasperation.

"Magic does not always make sense," Severus replied. "It is not, by nature, predictable or logical."

Hermione sighed and said, "Yes, but this is _Potions_."

Severus smirked at her.

"You begin to understand the true art of potions-making."

"I thought I did before!" she said. "It's always seemed to be one of the most straightforward and logical branches of magic. The little tricks and unusual techniques you've taught me always make perfect sense once you've explained them."

"Nothing about magic is straightforward," he replied. "Despite wizard-kind's best attempts to make it so. The rules and theories we work by do not always apply... even in the Potions lab."

She huffed out another annoyed sigh and began cleaning the unusable mess they had just created in the cauldron before them.

"I really thought this was it," she said. "It looked so promising, right up until the end – but you were so sure that the addition of the pixie tears was crucial to finish it off."

"We are getting closer to the solution," he acknowledged. "This was an informative trial. It would seem this brew needs a pure binder to bring it together."

"Pixie tears are supposed to be pure," she noted. "And incredibly precious. That's a lot of galleons wasted on this mess for them to fail us."

"Not wasted," he said. "For now we know they will not work."

"Yes," she said. "There is that. Well... what else is there that's purer than pixie tears? Phoenix tears, I suppose? In that case, we'll never complete the potion, since you can't force a phoenix to cry and we've not got access to one in any case. Fawkes hasn't been seen since Dumbledore's death."

Severus was silent for a moment.

"That's not quite true," he said at last. Hermione set the cauldron she was holding back down on the table with a surprised _thunk_.

"What?" she asked, turning to stare at him.

"I can't be certain, as I was out of my head with pain and heavily dosed with potions at the time," he said.

"Are you saying that you saw _Fawkes_ at the time of your supposed death?" she asked incredulously.

"I believe I saw the bird, first just a familiar shadow above the grounds that night, and later in a tree somewhere above our hiding place in the forrest, after you removed me from the shack. It may have been a hallucination – wishful thinking, as I was in a great deal of pain. It was only there for a moment."

"Oh my god," she breathed, then cradled her head in her hands. "What if he came back to save you for your loyalty and I ruined it? You could have been completely healed in an instant!"

She looked at him again.

"All of this might have been unnecessary. You might have been alive this whole time whether or not I came back with the potion! Merlin, why haven't you told me about this until now?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"It wouldn't have made a difference, Hermione. You had already come back to save me – the past was changed."

"I know but – what if this was all a mistake? What if we've changed the future when we shouldn't have?" she asked.

"Then I am selfishly glad for it," he said. "If you had not been the one to save me, I'd be a miserable, bitter old sod, either rotting in Azkaban or hiding out on my own in Australia with Ms. Willie."

"Harry would have gotten you pardoned," she said quickly, smiling at the idea of him putting up with Ms. Willie on his own.

"Yes, perhaps," he admitted. "However, we would be as good as strangers, and you'd be married to Weasley."

Hermione made a face at the thought.

"Do you suppose... if we fail to create the potion, it will all revert back and Fawkes will come to your rescue? That would make the prospect of failure just a bit less terrifying."

"Gambling on a phoenix that may or may not have been a figment of my imagination is no comfort to me," he replied. "Nor is the idea of surviving to live in a world where you are a Weasley."

"You don't believe in fate?" she asked.

"Do you?" he snorted.

"Before all of this I would have said certainly not," she replied. "Now, I don't know. As you like to say, let's not test it."

She kissed him and said, "So, what's next? We're running out of time."

"What do you know about summoning a phoenix?" he asked.

"Merlin, are you serious?" she asked. "We actually need phoenix tears for this to work? This potion will be impossible to recreate – if we even succeed!"

"As it should be," he said. "We hardly need to give the darker elements of magical society a way to fake their deaths. This research will certainly never be published."

He returned the cleaned cauldron to its spot on the shelf.

"We shall indeed need the tears of a phoenix," he said. "Or one of its eyes, but I am not willing to take that as it would be akin to using unicorn blood in a brew."

Hermione gaped at him.

"Just how does one summon a phoenix, then?" she asked. "I assume you already know."

He sat down and gestured for her to do the same.

"One completes a quest," he said. "It begins with a potion and a pledge, and ends somewhere in the wilderness within five degrees of the earth's equator."

Hermione frowned and asked, "Where, exactly, is this wilderness?"

Severus shook his head.

"None have been there except those who have attempted the quest. There are supposedly a handful of enchanted islands within the fifth parallels that are untraceable and impossible to plot by man- or wizard-kind."

"The home of the phoenix, I suppose?" Hermione asked.

He inclined his head.

"What is the potion?" she asked. "Does it require anything we'll have to risk our lives procuring?"

"Nothing we don't already have, except for a bit of pure gold," he said.

"Why didn't we just go straight for the phoenix tears, if you're so sure you can get some?" she asked.

"Ah, that would be because of the pledge," he replied. "And because the summoning potion requires pixie tears, so it seemed best to see if those were a suitable substitute before traipsing off in search of an untraceable island and a mythical bird."

"What's the pledge?" she asked suspiciously.

"A lifelong pledge of companionship to the phoenix one seeks," he said. "As you may know, phoenixes tend to attract trouble, or rather, they are said to draw out corruption and darkness surrounding their companions. Underlying tensions between anyone in your presence are exacerbated and brought to light. Suffice it to say, life with a phoenix by your side is not peaceful. One is constantly... putting out fires and confronting evil. The weak-minded and mean-spirited will hate you on sight."

Hermione laughed and said, "Sounds like my childhood."

"You _did_ attend a school that housed a phoenix," he replied pointedly.

"And you were sworn to work for the man who owned him," she said.

"Nobody owns a phoenix – it's more accurate to say they own you," he answered.

"You know what I mean," she said. "So, what you're saying is you will be bound to a phoenix and we will never have an easy, carefree life together?"

"Indeed, that is likely."

"Well, I suppose I'd rather know about the evil around me than allow it to remain hidden," she said. "Would it really be that bad?"

"That depends on just how much evil is left in Britain," Severus replied darkly.

"Poor, Harry," she said. "In that case, we may have to stop being friends. All he wants is a peaceful life."

"If he'd wanted that, he wouldn't have become an Auror," Severus remarked.

"True," she said. They fell silent, contemplating the future.

"What else?" she finally asked. "After the potion and the pledge... then what?"

Severus summoned a book to his hand, one Hermione had never seen before. It flew off the bookshelf toward them, a worn red bookmark flapping from between the pages. He caught it and opened it to the marked page, which contained a hand-drawn map of the world marked with red 'x's.

"Where did you get this?" Hermione asked.

"It was Dumbledore's," Severus said. "He left it to me."

"This is from his own quest?" she asked.

"I assume so," replied Severus. "Though who gave it to him, I do not know. There have not been any known companions of a phoenix other than Albus for hundreds of years, and none in Britain. There is no author, and the text is ancient."

Hermione ran a fingertip over the runes written around the edges of the map and read them out loud.

" _To find the Isles of Myth, you must follow in my footsteps, seeker. Woe to any companion you shall bring, if they be faint of heart or less than loyal. Find your path at the first mark, above the sun, by the sea, in the city of most ancient magic."_

She peered at the map.

"How do we know which is supposed to be the first mark?" she wondered.

Severus pointed to the map, where a faint silver circle had been drawn around one of the marks.

"The Egyptians were the most ancient openly magical civilization," he said. "There is but one mark in the area, which appears to be the city of Alexandria."

"Are there no other instructions?" she asked.

"A few," he said, turning the page. The handwriting of Albus Dumbledore was cramped into the margins of the ancient runic text.

 _I stood with my feet in the waters of the port city and looked into the sky above the setting sun. I was not disappointed._

"That all he felt the need to share?" Hermione asked in dismay. "That's hardly helpful."

"The text claims that an apparition of a phoenix will appear in the sky and give a vision to the worthy seeker who has made the pledge and drank the potion. It would seem it worked for Albus."

"I see," said Hermione. "So we don't know what comes next? How to prepare for the journey? How long it will take?"

"It does say that if I wish to bring a companion on the quest, I must take hold of them before receiving the vision," Severus said.

"What if we're gone for too long?" asked Hermione. "Who knows how long a quest will take? I would imagine it's not going to be a short journey."

"If we fail to create the potion in time, perhaps the bird will save me instead," said Severus. He seemed far too calm for the discussion.

"Perhaps?! How can you say it so calmly?" she asked.

"Time and past events suggest that we succeed," he said simply.

"That's not really how it works," she said huffily. "I suppose there's nothing to do but leave as soon as possible. Where is my bag?"

She stood up and went to their room in search of her beaded bag. Severus followed her.

"Shall we have dinner first, or must we leave within the hour?" he asked in amusement. She felt him put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can leave tonight if we use a bit of magic to secure a flight," she said. "I suppose we should eat something first."

He pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Do slow down, my dear," he said. "There's no need to leave in haste, lest we forget something."

"I'm not going to forget anything," she mumbled into his chest, but relaxed despite herself.

"If I stop to think about this for too long, I'm going to worry," she explained. "I want to get started before the anxiety begins."

He chuckled and said fondly, "Typical Gryffindor."

He kissed her and said, "I've had far more time to think about it, and I'm ready to go as soon as you'd like. The suitcase is packed with any and every potion or ingredient possible. We have food enough to hold us for a while, which we shall put in the stasis compartment. Pack your things, find us the first flight this week, and I will go procure something made of gold for the potion. We shall be off as soon as possible."

"Good," she said, whirling into motion, beaded bag in hand.

They arrived in the airport in the wee hours of the morning two days later, in disguise, carrying their meager enchanted belongings, Hermione riding the exhilarating high of a new adventure despite herself.

Hermione wished they could avoid Muggle travel and the necessary precautions that came with securing tickets out of the country while disguised as another person. She hated using magic on unsuspecting Muggles, even if it was a harmless spell – she supposed she had her parents to thank for that bit of nagging guilt whenever she was forced to do it.

A long journey and a few days later, they arrived in Alexandria. Hermione was ready to go out looking for a vision in the sky, but the sun had already set before their arrival. She was a bundle of nerves the entire evening. Severus forced her to go out for a walk with him, and they boldly went out as themselves with nothing more than a simple Notice-me-not Charm as a disguise.

They returned to their room a bit calmer than before, at least on Hermione's part. She found herself staring at him as he poured the wine he'd brought along in the potions suitcase.

"What's the occasion?" she asked, already warm before drinking her first glass.

"Our last moments together free from the influence of an overrated, magical chicken," he said.

She laughed and took her glass from him.

"I can drink to that," she said, giving him a worried look. "I wish there was another way."

Severus drank and watched her do the same.

"It is unfortunate," he said. "However, it is preferable to the alternatives, which for me are either death or a future without you."

"We might have still ended up together if Fawkes came to save you from the snake," she said hopefully.

"That is far from likely," he said. "I would have left the country and never returned. It was my plan if I survived the war."

"Perhaps I would have tracked you down," she said. "Harry would want to, and I would help him."

"Along with Weasley," he said. "Who would have done his best to put a ring on your hand by that time. How long would you have resisted him?"

"I like to think – forever," she said, frowning. She honestly did not know if she would have married Ron in the end.

"It would not have been the happiest of marriages," she said softly.

"Many endure such unions for a lifetime," said Severus.

"I'm not going to be one of those people," said Hermione. "Not with you."

"You haven't met the phoenix yet," he said. "Perhaps he... or she... will change your mind."

After finished her glass of wine, Hermione could stand it no longer and walked over to pull him out of his chair for a deep kiss.

"I will never change my mind," she said. His second glass of wine sat forgotten as he followed her to the bed.

The day was spent in fretful waiting. They spent the morning sleeping in, visiting a cafe for breakfast, and returning to their room to distract themselves from any thoughts other than their enjoyment of one another.

The evening came at last, and they ventured down to the water. They had scouted out a secluded access point earlier in the day, and it was completely deserted still. Severus cast a few spells for good measure. Hermione held their belongings and Severus clutched the book under his arm. They stood with their feet in the water and watched the sun dip ever lower on the horizon. Severus pulled out the flask which held the potion and downed it. He opened the book, and began to read the pledge.

" _Ego quaestum, e_ _go et socius. Societatem dico. Fide polliceor. Spondeo auxilium in lucem, nam bonum et verum. Idcirco immolo vitam."_

He shut the book, stowing it in his robe pocket, and grabbed Hermione's arm. They peered into the sunset, the sun hovering just above the water. After a moment, Hermione felt him stiffin and inhale sharply.

"Do you see it?" she whispered excitedly.

He did not answer, and she glanced over at his face. His eyes were wide and he wore a look of surprise for a moment before his eyes rolled back and then fell closed. She could see them moving beneath his eyelids, as if he was having an intense dream. His brow furrowed as it continued, his fingers beginning to dig painfully into her upper arm. Finally, his eyes snapped open and he exhaled. He must have been holding his breath the entire time.

"Severus?" she whispered nervously. He seemed to be in a trance. Then his eyes focused on her and widened again.

"We go now!" he said. Hermione felt the telltale tingle of Apparition begin in her abdomen followed by the tight, squeezing sensation of side-along, and yelped in surprise. They landed in an unfamiliar place that seemed to be the middle of farmland at the foot of a mountain.

"Where are we?" she asked unsteadily. He let go of her and stumbled back, holding his head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He pulled out the book and scanned the map before looking around them. In the distance, a goat bleated.

"I believe we are in Peru," he said, pointing to a mark in South America.

"Do you know why?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "We must walk an ancient trail up that mountain."

Hermione looked at the spot where he was now pointing, and saw nothing but overgrown brush. "Do I want to know what we'll find along the way?" she asked. He did not reply, only motioned for her to follow him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Isles of Myth**

"Severus!"

Hermione hurried to catch up with him, as he was practically running toward the foot of the mountain.

"How do you know where it is?" she asked.

"I saw it in the vision," he said, slowing as they reached the edge of the thick brush. Hermione could see the hillside was riddled with outcroppings of rock underneath the vegetation.

"Severus, stop this instant and tell me everything you saw!" she demanded. "All I saw was the empty sky, and now you're Apparating us halfway across the world and I don't know how we're alive right now."

He looked at her in surprise, as if she had snapped him out of a dream.

"I was given the quest," he said. "A series of places we must visit via Apparition, and a list of items I must bring with me to the Isles of Myth. I have four vivid images of the stops on our journey burned into my mind – and I mean _burned_. I've a searing headache at the moment."

"What are the items?" she asked impatiently.

"A vine of Flaming Death Nightshade, a tail feather from a strange bird I've never seen before, a vial of water from the Indian Ocean, and a round stone from an ancient temple.

This will constitute an offering that will transport us to the Isles of Myth from the shores of the last stop on our journey, which appears to be an island."

Hermione stared at him.

"Shall we begin?" he asked. "There is a time limit, after which I doubt we shall continue to successfully traverse the globe via Appartition."

Hermione's eyes widened and she asked, "How long do we have?"

"Twenty-four hours," he replied. "At which point anything we have managed to collect will vanish into dust and we will be stranded in some remote location without the ability to Apparate back to Egypt."

"No wonder nobody but Dumbledore was crazy enough to accept the quest," she said.

"If Albus could do it alone, we should be able to do it together," Severus said, taking a step forward and peering into the brush. He walked a few paces away and squinted at the ground. Hermione waited silently, having no clue what he hoped to find that would guide them to the long lost path up the mountain.

"Here," he said at last. "I saw this series of rocks in the vision."

Hermione looked at what could have once been a purposeful semi-circle of roundish stones sticking out of the ground. At least one was missing, though.

"If this is what you saw, it must be right," she said, trying to sound more certain than she felt.

They used their wands to clear a path as they went, coaxing the vines and shrubs back from their feet. Every few yards they looked for a triangle of three smooth, round stones in the ground, their guideposts for the journey.

"So we just keep going until you find this flaming vine thing?" she asked after a while.

"Indeed," he said. "I believe it only grows in higher elevations."

"Could you not just, ah, fly us closer to the top?" she asked, securing her hair into a tight bun as they walked.

"The path is not direct," he said. "It is meant to the arduous. I doubt a cheater would be rewarded with phoenix tears at the end of the quest, as the legend goes."

"Oh. Right," said Hermione.

They walked for a few hours, until Hermione's feet ached and her stomach began grumbling. They stopped and ate enough to stop their hunger.

"I hope the rest of the items don't take this long," she said. "We've spent near four hours of our time limit already."

"Indeed," Severus said, taking a long drink of water.

They kept walking for another hour, and then another, slowing zigzagging their way up the mountain. The sun was again making it's way toward the horizon. Suddenly, Severus stopped in his tracks.

"We've found it," he said wearily. Hermione peered around him and followed his gaze. Just off the trail to their left was an abundance of violently red-orange flowers in a thick of vines.

"Is it safe to touch?" she asked, ready to pull out the dragon-hide gloves.

"Yes," he said. "Though consuming any part of the plant will cause some of the most painful hallucinations possible prior to death, akin to being burned alive."

"Wonderful," Hermione said. "Perhaps we shall wear the gloves as a precaution?"

However, Severus was already bending to pluck a vine from the ground with his bare hands. Hermione pulled a length of cloth out and carefully wrapped the plant in it.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief after he had stowed it away in his robe pocket.

"Well, that's the first task done," she said. "Where to next?"

"I know not the name, but the place appears to be in a rainforest."

He took her arm.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready," she said, holding on tightly.

Moments later they landed in a rainforest, just as Severus had described. It was pitch black and appeared to be the dead of night. They were standing at the edge of the forest and could see a small town in the distance, completely unlit and silent under the clear night sky.

Severus lit his wand and used it to take a look at the map again.

"We are likely somewhere in Cameroon," he concluded.

"How are we supposed to find this bird in the dark?" Hermione asked.

"I believe it may be a nocturnal species," he said. "In the vision, I saw it flying through a night sky."

"What does it look like?" Hermione asked.

"Large, about the size of a peacock, with mostly tan plumage. It's head, wings, and long tail feathers have black and brown ribbed markings. A small head, prominent curved beak, and large amber eyes. It has a crown of tall feathers on the top of it's head, and it makes a cry like – "

A soft, high-pitched screech that rose and fell gracefully through the night air hit their ears.

"...that," Severus finished.

"So, we know nothing else about it, and we're meant to catch one," Hermione said. "Brilliant. It's obviously magical, and will probably put us deaf or claw our eyes out before we can blink."

"Wands ready," he said, stepping into the rainforest. "It's this way."

"How can we sneak up on a bird?" she whispered, peering up at the trees. "Perhaps you're allowed to fly for this task?"

Severus stopped and seemed to consider the idea.

"I think perhaps we should," he said, motioning for her to come closer. He put an arm around her and she clung to him, not happy about the prospect of flying.

"Once we've located the creature, perhaps you should return to the ground so that I might, ah, herd it in your direction to be stunned," he said in a low voice.

"What if it's resistant to stunning spells?" she whispered.

"Put all of your power into it," he advised. "If that doesn't work, shield yourself. I won't be far behind."

With that, Severus took flight and they rose above the forest, making a wide circle around the spot where they'd been standing.

"I don't see anything!" Hermione said after a minute. No sooner were the words out of her mouth than a pale blur sped past them in the opposite direction, the cry of the mysterious bird following behind it.

Severus flew yet higher and circled again. The bird had disappeared back into the forest, but not for long. It rose again with incredible speed and spiraled around them in a sort of dance. Hermione could swear she heard it laughing at them in a chirping whirlwind. Suddenly, it dove back toward the forest.

Severus followed, and Hermione's stomach protested as they took a dive toward the ground. She fought the shriek of surprise that rose in her throat.

They landed between the tall trees in waist-high tropical plants. The bird was resting elegantly among throngs of large leaves glistening with water droplets. It drank from one of them and preened itself as they watched, afraid to move.

Severus nudged her and thrust a flower from the Flaming Death vine into her hand. He took her other hand and began to move slowly toward the bird. It let out a long slow call and strutted a few steps in their direction, cocking it's head from side to side.

They walked a bit closer, and Severus stopped, letting out a breath.

"Hold out your hand," he said, doing the same. They stood, arm out, hands upturned with flower offerings, their other hands still clasped, holding the pose for some time as the bird regarded them curiously.

Finally, it inched closer and stole the flower from Severus' hand, quickly eating it. Hermione made a small, panicked sound inadvertently. Sure they weren't supposed to kill the poor creature for a single feather!

However, the bird seemed unaffected by the poisonous properties of the plant and must have enjoyed the flavor, because it strutted over to Hermione and ate the flower from her hand as well. Pleased with itself, it cooed and flapped it's wings happily.

"Now what?" she intoned between gritted teeth.

"Wait," he breathed.

The bird cooed again and walked right up to them, close enough that Hermione could see the stars reflected in it's enormous amber eyes. It cooed a few more times, pacing back and forth, then pushed its head under Hermione's hand just like Crookshanks did when he wanted a pat.

Hermione laughed and obliged, gently running her fingers over its feathered crown. It went to beg Severus for the same gesture. After thanking both of them in that manner, it seemed satisfied and backed away.

Just as its wings opened to make its escape, Hermione saw the blur of Severus' hand snaking out to grab hold of its tail feathers, his hold on Hermione tightening as well so that she stumbled into him. The bird let out a hideous sound as Severus claimed his prize.

Before the creature could fight or flee, Severus Apparated them to the next location.

"I don't think you can ever return to Cameroon," she said after she caught her breath. "Now that you have made such an enemy. Perhaps it would have been better to stun it."

"No, I think you were right," he said. "It would have been naturally resistant to the spells, which might have rebounded on us. We couldn't risk losing an hour or two from our quest as well as the chance to get one of the feathers."

"Yes, well... I hate that it ended that way, after it was so nice to thank us for the treats. How did you know the flowers wouldn't kill it?"

"I didn't," he said. "It was a hunch, but I felt it was right. Most magical creatures know whether something is safe for them... and if not, it would likely have become incapacitated enough for us to pluck a feather."

Hermione looked around them. It seemed to be the wee hours of the morning, but not much of a difference in time from the last stop. She could hear waves lapping at the shore nearby. The place was remote – there were no signs of human life.

"Where are we now?" she wondered. Severus took hold of her.

"Let's have a quick look around," he said, rising into the air. From their bird's eye view, they saw they were on an island. As they rose quite high and Hermione shivered in the cool air, they could see mainland in the distance.

Back on the ground moments later, Severus determined that they were just off the coast of Tanzania.

"This task is the simplest," he said, pulling the suitcase from Hermione's beaded bag and procuring a stoppered vial.

They walked to the shore, scrambling down a rocky hill first, and stood staring at the dark water.

"It cannot be this easy," Hermione said anxiously. "Was there anything else in the vision? Some ritual you must perform first? A specific time to collect the water?"

He was silent for a moment.

"Yes, there was something else," he said, glancing around at the empty landscape.

"What?" she whispered.

"I must do it in the nude," he said flatly.

Hermione giggled and clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Well, lucky for you that you brought someone with you who doesn't mind the sight," she said.

He began to disrobe, dropping his belongings at her feet. Hermione could not help grinning at him when he was done, practically glowing in the dark as he unstoppered the vial in his hands.

Without comment, he turned and walked straight into the waves, up to his knees, and paused. Hermione was about to ask him if something was the matter, when he suddenly dropped down to kneel and let the waves hit his chest, splashing up over his shoulders, the ends of his hair dripping wet. She heard him let out a loud sigh as he swept water over his head and pushed his hair back.

"Enjoying yourself?" she called, amused at his decision to take an impromptu bath in the sea.

He stood and filled the vial, stoppering it again as he turned around and began to make his way back to her.

"Fancied a bath, did you?" she asked him as he searched for his wand.

"It seemed the thing to do," he said, making to dry himself with a quick spell. Hermione grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," she said, leaning into him for a kiss. Water dripped off his nose and onto her face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his still dripping wet chest.

His pile of clothes and robe made cozy spot for them on the cool sand. She pulled him down with her and he freed her mouth long enough to ask, "Have we time for this on our quest?"

"We've only got one more task," she said. "And we've made good time thus far."

"Very well," he said, kissing her once more.

Not too many minutes later, they lay staring at the stars, satisfied and finally beginning to feel the exhaustion of their journey creep up on them. Severus still held the vial of water in his hand.

Suddenly, he sat up with renewed energy and nudged her off his pile of clothes.

"We must go," he said, carefully putting the vial of water with the other items they'd collected.

Hermione stood, readied herself, and took his arm.

"I'm ready," she said.

They Apparated to their last destination. The sun was up, and it seemed to be mid-morning. They stood by a riverside on a wide dirt road.

After consulting the map, they concluded that they were somewhere in Indonesia.

"So, we're looking for an ancient temple," said Hermione. "I think we will have to Disillusion ourselves, since we have no chance of blending in with the locals that are sure to be about at this hour."

Severus paced back and forth for a moment, one hand on his forehead.

"It's this way," he said at last, stepping to their left. Before starting their search, they Disillusioned themselves and cast a Notice-me-not Charm. Hand in hand, they followed the road for a few miles, passing a few other pedestrians along the way.

The next few miles were more congested with groups of people walking, carts and wagons, and a few motorized scooters.

Finally, they came to a town, and the road became gravel. The search began for the temple, which Severus predicted would be on the outskirts and not currently in use.

They found it soon enough, though slowed by the necessary exercise of carefully weaving through growing throngs of people in the streets. Severus led her around the back of the temple and whispered in her ear.

"It's crumbling to pieces. We must be sure it's a temple stone we take. We'll have to venture inside."

Hermione nodded, then remembered that he couldn't see her.

"Okay. Er, but suppose we poke about on the roof first? I'd hate to get this far only to be crushed to death inside some ancient ruins."

"Hold onto me, then," he said, and with a quick flying leap, they were atop the temple ruins.

"We need a round, smooth stone," he reminded her. They parted and began searching. Hermione could hear the careful steps of his boots as he made his way around the perimeter.

An hour later, they'd had no luck. Hermione was drenched in sweat and nearly delirious with exhaustion and hunger. They sat on the edge of the roof and ate as they rested for a bit.

"What if we fail, all for a stupid piece of rock?" she wondered. "This task might be impossible."

"Perhaps we shall have to go inside after all," he said.

"Well, there's nothing up here that will work," she replied in annoyance.

Their delay was brief, despite their desire to nap in the shade after their meal. They went around to the front of the temple and stood at the dark entrance.

"Looks sound enough from the outside," she whispered hopefully. The slowly walked up to the entranceway and were greeted with cooler air that carried a slight dampness.

Severus lit his wand once they were far enough inside.

As soon as he did, Hermione gasped. The walls were covered in intricate engravings, and tall statues stood at the bottom of the columns holding up the ceiling. The bottom half of every wall was decorated with smooth, round stones, some of which had loosened from their holds and fallen to the floor. Severus walked a few paces and picked one of them up, the stone appearing to float in the air for a moment before it was pocketed.

He returned to her side and took her hand. They walked out of the temple together and found a secluded spot in the trees behind it to remove the Disillusionment Charm.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "I can't believe we wasted so much time!"

He simply grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Never mind it," he said. "We're ready to create our offering to the Isles of Myth. We must go to a high point overlooking the sea."

"Then let us fly," she said, resigned.

He whisked her away to the sky, and they soon landed on a seaside cliff. He began pulling the collected items from his pockets and placed them on the ground. Hermione watched with interest as he held the feather and stone together and then bound them with the vine. He then unstoppered the vial of water and poured it over this offering after placing it near the cliff's edge.

"What's supposed to happen?" she asked after a few minutes of silence, during which he knelt on the ground without moving. She knelt down beside him.

"Take my hand," he said, offering it to her. She placed her hand in his, and he folded his fingers around it. Slowly, he reached out with his other hand and touched the offering before them.

They felt a hook under their navels, and were taken away via makeshift portkey to the Isles of Myth.

"Oh!" Hermione fell back to the ground as they landed. Severus did the same with a groan.

"Now what?" she whispered, looking around. They were on a misty cliff by the sea, much like the one they'd just left. It was far cooler, and she shivered at the change in temperature.

"I assume we are about to be visited by a phoenix," he said.

They sat waiting in the cool mist for what seemed like an eternity, and Hermione began to struggle to keep her eyes open.

"How long are we to wait?" she wondered aloud, falling back into the thick carpet of green grass beneath them.

He did not answer, but after a while he lay down beside her and stared up into the curling mists.

Another eternity seemed to pass, though perhaps only because Hermione dozed off and woke to Severus snoring. She nudged him. He stirred, but did not wake. She sighed and peered up into the fog.

"Severus!" she whispered, nudging him again. He groaned groggily.

"Severus, wake up!" she urged, sitting up and shaking him. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it, witch?" he demanded.

"I think I see something – just there! Look."

She grabbed his face and turned it to the sky.

"There!" She pointed to the grey shape growing larger by the second.

Severus stood, and she joined him. They watched as a bright red and orange phoenix emerged from the mists, a brilliant golden tail trailing behind her – for the female phoenixes wore only gold tail feathers and the males wore a showy mix of gold, blue, red, and green.

Hermione held her breath as it gracefully landed before them. She glanced at Severus, who seemed to be doing the same.

The phoenix looked first at Severus, then Hermione. Severus took a small step forward and bent to one knee before it, holding out a cupped palm to the bird.

Hermione watched in awe as the phoenix tilted its head and began to cry its tears into Severus' hand. She could see that he already held a vial in the other hand, ready to collect them.

When it had finished, Severus tipped the well of his hand neatly into the vial, and Hermione realized he had used wandless magic to hold and pour the tears without wasting a drop.

He stood again and turned to Hermione.

"Her name is Enid," he said.

Hermione took a step forward and stood before the phoenix. Enid cocked her head and clicked her beak. Hermione smiled uncertainly. The bird repeated her greeting and ducked her head. Hermione copied her with a small bow, unsure of what she was meant to do upon meeting her fiance's phoenix.

The bird made an impatient sound and, in a flutter of wings, landed on Hermione's arm.

"Oh, my..." said Hermione, trying not to panic. "Hello, there... Enid."

Enid tilted her head and pawed at Hermione's arm.

"Ow! Oh... oh, no! Severus..."

The phoenix was crying for her as well. Cool, tingling tears hit her hand and Hermione cupped both of her palms together, willing her magic to do what she needed.

The tears dripped into her hands and pooled as if held in a smooth glass bowl. Concentrating with all her might, Hermione winced when Enid dismounted from her arm and circled the air above them, singing a bright, warm song.

"Severus, I don't think I can manage anything more than holding this charm without my wand," she said.

He was already pointing his own wand at her cupped hands, another vial at the ready. Together they collected the rest of Enid's tears.

"She's gone!" exclaimed Hermione, looking around.

"Not quite," he said, pointing upward. With a long high note, she returned and offered her golden tail to them.

"I believe we are going for a ride," said Severus, grabbing hold of it. Hermione did the same, and Enid lifted them off the ground. The rose straight up for what seemed like ages, never breaking through the mists. The light around them grew brighter and hotter until it was blinding and Hermione had to close her eyes.

As soon as she shut her eyes it seemed their ascent halted. She opened them again and felt land beneath her feet. Thoroughly confused, she looked around to see they were standing at the water's edge in Alexandria once more, exactly where they had started their quest. There were no longer phoenix feathers between her fingers. She squinted into the blinding midday sun and heard a far-off screech. A burst of light made her blink again.

As her vision cleared, she looked for Severus and found him by her side, looking just as confused as she felt.

"Did all of that really happen?" she asked.

Severus pulled the vials of phoenix tears out of his pocket.

"Indeed, it did. Enid will return to us when she pleases."

Hermione placed a hand on his arm.

"You have a beautiful phoenix," she said.

"No," he said. " _We_ have a beautiful phoenix. You were gifted her tears as well – she is _ours_."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Falling Into Place**

They rested for a few days in Egypt, enjoying the freedom of anonymity and a much needed break from their work on the potion.

Hermione was reeling with the events of the past week. After months of waiting, planning, hiding, and the dull work of repeated failures in the potions lab, the whirlwind adventure of the quest for the phoenix had picked her up, taken her to an exhilarating high point, and promptly dropped her right back down where she'd started. It would be a month before her younger self found the time turner at Hogwarts.

They returned to London and immediately prepared to run what would hopefully be the last trials for the potion.

Hermione knew it was foolish to think that simply swapping out phoenix tears for the pixie tears would be an immediate success, but she was disappointed when it failed nonetheless.

Severus was disappointed as well, and cleaned up silently. "We knew it would take a while to tweak the recipe," she said.

He did not answer.

"We're in a good place," she said optimistically. "We have almost three weeks to perfect it."

More silence followed. Hermione began to worry about his foul mood. It was not like him to be so affected by a failure in the potions lab, especially when all signs pointed sure success in the near future.

She walked over and stood beside him. He was hand-scrubbing the cauldron.

"What's the matter?" she asked, crossing her arms. He continued scrubbing.

"I'm considering the direction we should take in the next trials," he said.

Hermione frowned.

"Is the plan we made no longer relevant?" she asked. He scrubbed more vigorously.

"For the moment, we shall continue as planned. I'm thinking farther ahead."

Hermione sighed and leaned against the counter, facing him.

"Aren't you the one always saying not to get ahead of ourselves?"

He carefully placed the cauldron in the sink, rinsed it, and washed his hands.

"There may be a component necessary to the potion that we have not yet considered testing," he said at last as he dried his hands and threw the towel back onto the counter.

Hermione's arms remained fully crossed.

"Why do I get the feeling you're about to say something I really don't want to hear," she said.

"If you take a moment to think about it you may not need me to tell you," he replied.

She stared at his back, which he had kept to her as he spoke, arranging brewing implements on the shelf in front of him.

"Okay... well, we need a boost to one of the catalysts. If that can't be solved by adjusting the ones we're currently using we'll either have to replace one or add another. The only categories of potion catalysts we haven't tested are hallucinogenics, stimulants, and "loose cannon" compounds... none of which will work in this potion. And we're not going to be using unicorn blood, so..." she trailed off, beginning to panic that she could not demonstrate the critical thinking of which he clearly thought her capable.

"Er – am I missing something obvious?" she asked. His shoulders fell as he sighed.

"Incrementally increasing the amounts for each catalyst to account for the effectiveness of the phoenix tears should solve that problem easily enough," he said.

He turned around and crossed his own arms.

"However, that will not be enough to ensure this potion actually keeps me alive _and_ allows me to be fully revived, while making me appear to be as dead as a door nail."

He waited in silence, apparently for her to have an epiphany of some sort.

"Occasionally it is necessary to augment the brewing process with other branches of magic, for example, Charms... Divination... or..."

" _Blood magic?!_ " she whispered, astonished. He was silent.

"We can't!" she said. "That's just... why would we need Blood Magic, Severus?"

"We would need it because a drop or two of the blood of one's lover is a well-documented safeguard in potions involving luck, prosperity, healing, or – obviously – love."

"This potion is not really any of those things," she said.

"They are loose categories meant to give you an idea of how it would work," he said.

"Right... okay," she said. "How we could possibly know how it would work, or even _if_ it would work. You realize that you'll be taking this potion at a time when we are not lovers – at a time when you mainly see me as a necessary annoyance."

"You were not an annoyance," he said. "At the time I took the potion. Far from it. You've already admitted that you cared for me at that time as well."

"As well?" she asked, smiling. She walked over to him. "Why haven't you said before?"

"It seemed unnecessary."

"Well, I would have liked to hear it anyway," she said, kissing him.

"You're getting off-topic," he said a moment later. "Okay, so tell me... how will it work?"

He pulled away from her and opened a book from the top of a nearby stack of tomes.

"The potion would benefit from the addition of your blood – even if it was not meant to be taken by me – since I'm the one brewing it and you are my lover. Such a close relationship alters the magic in one's blood. Over time it begins to mingle with that of the other party, for better or for worse. Depending on the relationship, that mingling can be useful – powerful."

"My blood will react to your magic as you brew, possibly making the potion more powerful," Hermione summarized.

"It will also hopefully ensure that the potion does not just tether me to life, but that I am able to wake up and function afterward."

Hermione frowned.

"I thought that's what the potion is already supposed to do."

"Indeed, it may. It would be a surer bet if Blood Magic were involved."

Hermione felt a rush of anxiety hit her. He was serious about going in this direction.

"Blood Magic is the least understood branch of magic, let alone it's application to the field of Potions!" she burst out.

Severus nodded and said, "Yes."

"If you drink a potion containing my blood – let alone one this powerful – whatever mingling has already occurred between our magic would be bound and sealed."

"Is that a problem?" he asked abruptly.

"It – "

Hermione stared at him.

"No."

She shook her head.

"I mean, yes! I mean... no, it's not a problem for us to be further bound to one another, as it's similar to the solemn marriage vows, and we intend to take those as soon as possible... but yes, it's a problem! You are proposing that at a point in time when we have nothing close to a romantic relationship, I give you a potion to take that contains my own blood – blood given after we've been together for some time and we've vowed to marry. Is that wise? Is it safe? Is it _right?_ To do it without your knowledge... or mine?"

"It's already happened, if I'm right," he said.

Hermione rubbed her temples.

"My head aches," she moaned.

"Are we only in love because of this potion?" she asked, knowing it was a foolish question as soon as it formed in her mind.

He chuckled and pulled her into an embrace.

"It is not a love potion."

"I know but... Merlin, are you sure this is what we need to do?" she asked.

"I cannot be sure it is absolutely needed, but I am sure it will help, yes," he said.

"Dabbling in Blood Magic..." she breathed.

"Nearly every magical wedding ceremony does," he reminded her.

"What if there are unforeseen consequences?" she asked.

"We have likely already lived them," he replied. "Has anything that's happened since you saved my life been an unacceptable consequence?"

"No," she said.

"If the potion did play a part in encouraging my feelings toward you, would you wish to change the outcome?"

"No... but..." She narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "That doesn't bother you?"

"It does not," he said, wrapping his arms more tightly around her. "I have no regrets about where time has taken us."

"Me neither, but perhaps we'll never know..." Hermione said."Is time taking us for the ride, or are we steering this thing?"

They took a break from work on the potion for the rest of the day.

Enid had not returned to them, and Hermione felt certain she would not until the time loop had been completed. It was good that they were not yet blessed with her companionship, considering the imperative to lay low. They did not need any extra trouble finding them at the moment.

Late that night after they went to bed, Severus took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"It's your decision," he said.

She stared at their entwined hands.

"I will leave it to you... and fate," he said.

She laughed and said, "You don't believe in fate."

"I'm recently of a more open mind on the matter," he said.

"Oh, shall I fetch the gazing ball, then?" she said. "Perhaps it could help me make this decision."

"You know my thoughts," he said. "You must now form your own on the matter."

Hermione was silent for a moment, then patted his leg and kissed him.

"I'll sleep on it. Goodnight."

However, Hermione did not get much sleep that night. In the morning she was just as unsure as the night before, and both she and Severus were in no mood to discuss the potion the next morning after Hermione had woken from no less than three of her nightmares throughout the night, the first she'd had since going on the quest for Enid. Four sleepless nights later, she leapt out of bed, heart racing. Severus groaned and rolled over to squint at her.

"We're doing it," she said. "You're right, we have to try it."

"Brilliant," he mumbled.

Hermione crawled back into bed and felt his arm fall across her. He was soon asleep again, and miraculously the next thing she knew, it was morning. She rolled over, expecting to see Severus' sleeping form, but the bed was empty.

She found him in the kitchen with a mug in his hand and an empty plate before him. There was another under stasis waiting for her.

"Good morning," she said softly.

"You look well-rested," he commented.

"Yes," she said, joining him.

Hermione ate her breakfast in silence.

"Do you want to start brewing straight away?" she asked.

"If you wish," he said.

They were in the lab within the hour, carefully prepping for what might be their last trial of the potion. Severus took a few minutes to review his adjustments and calculations while Hermione pulled her hair back into a tidy bun and rolled up her sleeves. At last he stood and handed her the new list of ingredients and their precise measurements to look over.

"What about my blood?" she asked, when they had finished measuring out the rest of the necessary ingredients.

"We shall add it just before the phoenix tears," he said.

"Yes, but how much do we need?" she asked. "Shall we go ahead and, ah, get it ready?"

"We'll wait until we're brewing," he said.

"Shall I sanitize a knife, then?" she asked.

"A knife?" He smirked.

"No. That will not be necessary," he said, without further explanation. He lit the flame under the cauldron and began concocting the base for the potion.

Hermione watched him work and held the various implements he was using to stir and fold each ingredient into the mixture. Once they reached the waiting period and had let the potion simmer for twenty minutes, Severus carefully set his stirring rod aside and picked up his wand.

"Your contribution is required next," he said. "Give me your hand."

She obliged, her pulse quickening despite herself. He lifted his wand and gently pressed it to her fingertip, brow furrowed in concentration. As he exhaled, she felt a sharp prick and watched in fascination as he pulled the wand back, drawing a string of blood from the spot as if removing a memory.

It broke away and sprung into a wobbling sphere that hovered in the air between them. He directed it over to the gently bubbling surface of the potion and let it fall. He pressed a cloth into her hand and squeezed her fingers into it as they watched the simmering liquid calm.

Severus waited until the potion was completely still and then gave it a quick swirl with the stirring rod. They watched tendrils of Hermione's blood spiral through the potion. Moments later it rose to a boil, emitted bright glowing steam, and took on a shimmering silver tone. Severus tipped half a vial of phoenix tears into the cauldron and gave it another stir. The steam dissipated and the surface of the potion stilled once more, tiny bubbles clinging to the sides of the cauldron and rising to the top of the potion to form a layer of glistening silvery foam.

Severus extinguished the flame and stared at the potion.

"Is this it?" Hermione whispered, realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"It very well may be," he said. They watched as the bubbles on the surface started to pop, leaving behind a semi-translucent grey potion with a silver sheen and thin streaks of pearl-white swirling through it.

Severus dipped a finger into the cauldron and Hermione gasped involuntarily.

"It's already cooled," he commented, unsurprised. He held up his hand, the fairly viscous potion slowly running down the back of it.

"It would seem we have succeeded," he said.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"There's only one way to be sure," he replied, bottling the potion into two vials. He only stoppered one.

"Now?" she asked, looking around them at the untidy work table.

Severus walked out of the room holding the unstoppered vial. Hermione followed him.

"Severus?"

He went to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

"What do I do if it doesn't work?"

"It will work," he said. "This is equal to the dose I will need to take to escape the Shrieking Shack. It should wear off in six to eight hours... but you can revive me earlier."

"How?" she asked.

He smirked and said, "I imagine a kiss will do."

She smacked him and said, "This is no time to joke around."

"I'm perfectly serious," he said.

"You mean all I had to do to wake you before was to kiss you? And we sat in the woods risking discovery while the potion wore off!"

"If you are about to suggest that I tell your younger self the secret to waking me from the potion is to _kiss me_..."

Hermione laughed, and did kiss him then.

"No, that would be a very stupid thing to do."

He downed the potion.

"It will not take full effect for nearly an hour," he said, reclining on the bed and pulling out his journal.

"Do you feel anything yet?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and wrote something down.

 _Mild burning sensation radiating from stomach throughout abdomen and chest upon taking the dose._

"Is that supposed to happen?" Hermione asked.

"It follows the pattern of the potion I took that night," he said.

"Oh," she said. She lay down beside him and waited in silence for a few minutes.

"You'll tell me right away if it doesn't."

"I will," he said. Minutes later, he wrote something else.

 _Difficulty breathing beginning after approximately fifteen minutes._

She could feel him taking deep, slow breaths. After a while he lifted his hand to the page again.

 _Intensified burning sensation throughout body, slowed heart rate, and extreme fatigue after thirty minutes._

Hermione rubbed his arm. The next time he tried to write, he dropped the pencil.

"Shall I write for you?" she asked, picking it up. He pushed the journal toward her.

"Stiffness in extremities... intense burning sensation... joint pain and stiffness... at fifty minutes."

Hermione wrote it down and sat up, watching him nervously. His eyes fell shut and he became very still, his breathing so shallow it was not immediately evident.

"Severus?" she asked.

His eyes fluttered open again.

"Wait... at least... five hours..." he said, obviously struggling to remain conscious.

"Okay," she said. "Okay... I'll see you in five hours."

Hermione moved to kiss him out of habit.

"Go," he said, moving his head to the side, eyes closed again.

"Right. Okay. I'll be back. I'll just go... clean up the lab."

He was already out. Hermione checked his pulse and found none. He felt cold to the touch. She shivered and stood staring at him for a long time.

She cleaned the lab, finished a book, and ate lunch by herself. It was impossible to ignore the uneasy feeling of knowing that Severus was doing a perfect impression of a corpse in their bedroom the entire time. Eventually she went back to the bedroom, set an alarm, and fell asleep beside him. When the alarm woke her she stretched, sat up, and planted a kiss on Severus' lips. Moments later, he stirred and groaned.

"Hello, love," she said. "How do you feel?"

"Like I've just come back from the dead," he replied.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Logistics**

"Hermione?" called Severus from the living room the next morning.

"Yes?"

"Some of my books are missing," he said. "Do you have my texts on magical healing?"

"Ah, in a manner of speaking... yes," she replied, going to meet him in front of the bookshelf.

"Explain that please," he said.

"Well," she said. "I realized shortly after we got back to London that some of the books on healing you had were the very ones I received as a gift before I went back in time. At the time, I assumed they were from Neville, because they were left in front of my apartment door a few days after we had talked about visiting our favorite used bookshop and I mentioned that I sometimes regretted not going into healing."

"Did he not think it strange when you thanked him for books which he did not give you?" asked Severus.

"Er, no... because I didn't," said Hermione.

Severus quirked an eyebrow at her.

She sighed and explained, "I suspected that Neville had a bit of a crush on me. He'd recently ended things with Luna, and I hadn't been with Ron for a while. After the books, I didn't see him for some time, and then I felt awkward asking if such a thoughtful gift was from him – though it seemed obvious it was – especially when he'd left it anonymously. Not long after, Hannah Abbott asked me if Neville was single again, and soon they were dating. Of course I didn't mention it after that."

She paused.

"I wonder if that's going to work out. I think they'd be great together."

"Never mind Longbottom's love life," said Severus impatiently. "You went to the very doorstep of your own younger self's apartment and didn't think it worth mentioning?"

"You were out buying potion ingredients," she said. "It had to be done right away!"

"As I said... was it not worth mentioning that we narrowly avoided missing an important event in the time loop?"

Hermione stared at him.

"You were so preoccupied with the potion – I didn't want to distract you. I took care of it."

Severus was silent for a moment, staring back at her.

"Any further close contact with your younger self shall be performed by myself," he said.

"I wasn't home," she said. "I knew I'd be out all day. However, now that we're on the subject, I believe you'll have to start following my younger self. It was around this time I began to feel I was being watched and had horrible nightmares about you."

"For what reason am I following you?" he asked.

"You'll need to report back to me what I do each day, so that I can verify it with what I remember. It may be that something else happened because we were here waiting for the right moment to send me back. It may be that time is not quite as stable as we think and something has been changed. We have to be sure it happens as I remember it."

"Is there a specific circumstance you have in mind?" he asked.

"No..." she said. "None that I can think of at the moment. How would I know, though? I never saw you, other than in my dreams."

He smirked at that comment and she hit him playfully.

"They were not good dreams!" she said. "Listen – it's Sunday morning, a little over a week before you show up in my apartment. We must be sure that Wednesday is still the day I'm planning to have Ron over in the evening."

"How shall I know that, unless you make a habit of talking to yourself?" he asked.

"Go to the Burrow tonight, late... about a quarter to ten," she said. "Wait in hiding near the gate. I'll give you the cloak. Ron and I should walk down to the gate and have the conversation in which we make the Wednesday date."

"Very well," he said, looking unhappy about the idea.

"Or I could do it," she said.

"Certainly not," he replied. "Being within sight of your younger self, no matter how well disguised, would be too great a risk. As you know."

"For the rest of the week, I suppose it would be best if you simply went out under polyjuice and followed me," Hermione said. "You could take the cloak with you in case you need to get closer to me for some reason."

"My dear," he said, taking her hands. "You do realize... I have some experience spying."

"Er, right. Sorry," she said, grinning. "I'm used to making the plans, you see. That's what I do - ah, what I did with Harry and Ron. I just want to help."

"You have," he said, kissing her forehead. "Without your impeccable memory, this endeavor would be doomed. Forgive me if I enjoy teasing you too often."

She claimed his lips, standing on her tiptoes.

"Don't do anything mean to Ron," she said.

"Not to worry," he said. "I shall refrain from hexing Weasley until we've completed the loop. It would be foolish to the extreme to meddle with time before it's done."

"As well as after," she prompted.

" _That_ I cannot promise," he said.

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't know whether you're joking or not," she admitted.

"Only time can tell," he said darkly.

"Severus."

He avoided further questioning by kissing her senseless, and the subject was dropped. It was not until just before he left to scout out the Burrow that a thought struck Hermione.

"Why were you looking for those books earlier?" she asked.

They were eating a late dinner. He took a long drink from his glass before answering.

"I noticed they were gone."

"Yes... but why?" she asked.

"Do I need another reason?"

"Severus, are you still suffering from the effects of the potion?" she asked.

"Not anymore," he said, after a pause.

"Severus! Why didn't you say anything?"

"It was nothing but some minor aches and pains," he said. "It might well have been old age."

"You know that's ridiculous," she said. "What kind of aches and pains?"

"General ones," he said impatiently. "They're gone now. I would not have noticed the effect before, since I was recovering from a far greater injury at the time."

"It's completely gone?" she asked, eyeing him.

"Indeed. It seemed to vanish immediately after our... bit of fun earlier."

Hermione stared at him blankly for a moment.

"Oh. I suppose that would be the..."

" _Blood magic_ ," he finished in unison with her. Another silence followed.

"Yes," he said.

"Well. It's time for you to go," she said.

He left disguised and disillusioned under the cloak, and Apparated to the Burrow. Hermione was an anxious mess while he was gone. Thankfully, he was not gone for long.

"Everything is going according to plan," were the first words out of his mouth when he returned. Hermione let out a sigh of relief.

"Weasley is far rounder than I remember," he commented.

"Oh, don't be petty!" she said. "He's not seventeen anymore, but he's far from _round_ as I recall."

Severus smirked as he put down the cloak.

"Aren't you glad I shall appear in a few days to keep you from making that mistake again?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes. I am, as you very well know. Severus, you must not despise Ron so... it will make this, er, transition far more difficult that it needs to be."

She glared at him and continued, "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous of Ronald Weasley."

"Jealous?" he smiled a little. "Hardly. I simply love provoking the fire that lights in your eyes when you think you're about to have a good row. We get along so well these days, I sometimes miss it."

"You're an impossible man," she said, hands still planted firmly on her hips.

"You've known that all along," he said.

"You're going to be nice to Ron, then?" she asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far," he replied. "I think the best I could manage is polite indifference. Unless, of course, he aims the first hex, at which point the best I could do is to swiftly and decisively put him in his place."

"Merlin, this is not going to go well..." Hermione muttered.

"If you want me to agree to allow that hot-headed young fool to think for one minute that he doesn't have to respect your decision to leave him or to marry me, then no... it will not go well. It is up to Weasley. I have no desire to make this more difficult than it need be, but neither will I indulge any immature, angry tirades. Furthermore, if he gets it into his head that he should challenge me to a duel, he will quickly realize he is outmatched and out of line, and I shall not be pleasant about it."

"First of all, I don't need you to fight my battles," she said. "Especially since _I_ could beat Ron in a duel any day of the week, something that had always bothered him since I did not want to become an Auror and he did. Second, you seem to think Ron is still a sixth year at Hogwarts. It's been years since you last knew him, Severus – he's a bit more mature now."

A raised eyebrow questioned her.

"I said, a _bit_ ," she repeated. "Just – trust me. I can handle Ron. Unless he tries to ambush you, your polite indifference is all that should be required."

"I shall follow your lead and endeavor to act with restraint," he said.

"Good. Now, for another serious matter," she said. "You've just seen the younger me. Do I look enough the same as I did at twenty-two? I'll be twenty-six soon."

He stared about her.

"I doubt anyone will notice a difference," he said.

"My hair is longer," she said. "I'll have to cut it."

She sighed and sat down on the sofa.

"Severus, we need to talk about what we're going to do after Wednesday."

"Indeed," he said, beginning to pace.

"We can live at my old apartment for a while," she said. "Until you make your miraculous appearance from the dead."

"Is that wise?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," she replied. "You can hide there with me just as easily as we've hidden here."

"Unless your friends fancy a visit," he said.

"I almost never have anyone over," she said. "We go out, or I go to Harry and Ginny's. It wouldn't be strange for me to avoid having them over."

"What about Weasley?" he asked.

"I won't let him inside," she said. "If he comes over, we'll go for a walk."

"It would be better if I kept this apartment," he said. "For the time being."

"I know you're right," allowed Hermione. "I just don't like it. We've been living together for years, now. We're engaged to be married. I'm used to waking up next to you and I don't want that to change."

He stopped pacing and sat down heavily beside her on the sofa.

"How are you going to let the world know you've been alive all this time?" she asked. "The truth won't do... and what about the body? Won't they want to know who it was they buried instead of you? That will cause problems for you."

"I'm in not hurry to announce my existence," he said. "I'll remain in hiding for a while. We will make sure every loose end is taken care of before I am discovered to be alive. I'll live here until that time. You may stay over whenever you'd like – just be sure you are not caught."

"Who is going to catch me?" she said, laughing.

"Potter, or Weasley after you've dumped him. They'll either think you have a secret lover or are having a mental breakdown, and make it their mission to discover the truth."

"Oh, please," she said. "They'll never suspect a thing. I work for the Department of Mysteries. If they wonder why I'm never home, or why I'm always busy, I'll tell them I'm working on an important, secret project. I'm not allowed to tell them anything about my work, no matter how mundane the details. Also, I was an antisocial hermit before, so that won't be anything new."

"I assume you plan on returning the cloak right away," he said. "How do you know they won't use it to spy on you?"

"I don't," she said. "I'll have to make sure they don't become suspicious."

"As for the body," Severus said abruptly. "I'll take the blame for transfiguring a fallen Death Eater into my own image in order to escape the battle. At the time, it was not yet won, and neither side would protect me, so it would be necessary to fake my own death and leave the country immediately. The man you found was Raker, an Azkaban escapee, a convicted murderer three times over, who is probably still a wanted man as he was never found after the war. Even if I had been the one who killed him, they should thank me for doing a public service."

"How will you explain surviving that snake bite?" she asked.

"Phoenix tears," he said. "Let us hope that Enid sees fit to return to us soon enough that I can prove I had them."

"But phoenix tears would not have left behind such a scar," she said softly.

"They might if I drank them," he said. "Instead of pouring them directly into the wound."

"Why would you do that?" she asked.

"Drinking the tears of a phoenix would spread their healing properties throughout my body, quickly counteracting the effects of Nagini's venom in my blood. Perhaps I thought it a better course of action to ensure my survival than immediately healing the wound. Perhaps I was in no state to pour them on my own neck, and only just managed to get the vial to my lips before I died. Perhaps - "

"Okay, I see that you could find a reason for it," she said, then paused.

"Severus, if you put phoenix tears on your scar now, would it be healed?"

He frowned deeply at her.

"Why would I waste such a precious substance on vanity?" he asked.

"So that you wouldn't have to concoct an elaborate explanation as to why the scar is there," she replied.

"It need not be elaborate," he said, standing again. "I'd like to keep the phoenix tears we have left for more dire circumstances than having to make excuses for my appearance."

"Severus, I am less worried about your appearance and more afraid of anyone finding out we've meddled with time. I rather like your scar – it reminds me how grateful I am that time sent me to save you."

"Then we are in agreement," he said.

Hermione thought it best to let it go. She watched him continue to pace, something else clearly still on his mind.

"You will have to return to your life exactly as you left it – return to work, see your friends, act exactly as you did before. If we wish to keep the truth between ourselves, you must appear to be as surprised by my survival as anyone else. We cannot be married anytime soon."

Hermione sighed and said, "I know. I think we'll have to wait at least a year, and we need to invent a way for us to, ah, get reacquainted."

"You can work for me as a potions apprentice," he said. "I intend to open an apothecary and research lab."

"You do?" she asked, surprised.

"Did you think I would return to teaching?" he asked.

"Well, no," she said. "I don't know what I thought."

"Dumbledore left me a considerable amount of gold. It is held at Gringott's under another name. I never had the opportunity to claim it before, but I have the key and a code to access the vault. I shall use it to start my own business."

"Oh. Well, that's... wonderful. However, I do not think it appropriate for me to be your apprentice."

He frowned at her.

"It's just that I'm overqualified for that title," she said. "I've completed the equivalent of an apprenticeship two times over with you in the past years."

"My dear, you misunderstand. You shall be my business partner from the start, but we can't advertise that information for obvious reasons. It will be hard enough to convince your friends that you want to switch careers and take an apprenticeship with the bat of the dungeons. I cannot return from the dead and suddenly go into business with a former student, whom I supposedly haven't seen in years."

Hermione stood up as well.

"Perhaps I don't want to switch careers," she said. "I wanted to work my way up at the Ministry."

"In the Department of Mysteries?" he asked.

"They do have an entire level dedicated to the secrets of time travel," she said.

"Indeed? You are not thinking of sharing your experiences with the time turner, I hope."

"No, of course not. I could never tell them what I've done. They'd arrest me and seize the time turner – and I really don't think the Ministry should have something so dangerous and tempting at its disposal."

"You do not think they have one already?" he asked.

"I have no idea _what_ they know or possess in the way of time travel," she said. "I'd need the highest security clearance to know such things. I nearly got sacked for even asking about the subject before."

Hermione sighed and said, "On the other hand, I may have learned all I want to know about time travel already."

"If you wish to keep your current position at the Ministry, we shall have to invent another way to explain our relationship."

"It won't be that difficult," she said. "Just so you know, Harry's going to want to talk to you right away. Not knowing who you really were before it was too late is one of his greatest regrets. He is dying to know more about his mother. Others have told him so much about his Dad and Sirius, but nobody seems to have as much to say about her, other than to remark on her beauty and intelligence."

"That is because nobody knew who she was until she began dating James Potter," he said sharply. He started pacing again.

"We'll come to see you together first," said Hermione. "You will invent a reason for me to come back – perhaps you feel more comfortable talking to me about the past than Harry. Once you open your shop, I'll be a frequent visitor. We'll begin having lunch together, and the rest will be easy enough to believe."

He smirked.

"None will believe it, no matter how reasonable the trajectory of the relationship. Your friends will do their best to talk you out of it until the day we are married."

"Let them try," she said, laughing. "I shall find it amusing. You must not assume they'll hate you, Severus. I know Harry won't unless you reject his apologies and refuse to speak to him. Ginny never hated you like the boys did. In fact, she suspected you were trying to protect them in whatever ways you could that last year at Hogwarts."

"And dear Ronald?"

"He'll hate you once he discovers our relationship," she admitted. "He'll get over it... eventually."

"So you will not accept my offer of a pretend apprenticeship?" he asked. "I'll not allow anyone else in my lab."

"I'll think about," she said, grinning at him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Time Apart**

"Good morning!" Hermione whispered, leaning over a just-woken Severus.

"Mmmfp," he grunted, sitting up a bit. She kissed him, and he belatedly lifted his hands to her waist.

"What time is it?" he asked, squinting at her.

"Six-thirty," she said. He let his head fall back against the pillows and his eyelids fell closed.

"Today is – "

"I know what day it is," he mumbled.

He opened his eyes again and stared at her before lifting his hand to her face. Slowly, a little smile tugged at his mouth.

"It is a good day," he said at last.

Hermione smiled back at him and said, "I hope you are right. After this evening, we'll no longer know the future. Won't that be odd?"

"I've already written the note for Ron," she said, hopping out of bed. He slowly followed, yawning.

"'I'll go start breakfast," she said.

When he made it to the kitchen a few minutes later, he chuckled and said, "You are acting like a child on Christmas morning."

"Well, it's exciting," she said, flicking her wand at the eggs, which cracked themselves neatly into the frying pan.

He drank coffee while she finished making their breakfast.

"You should follow me to work," she said. "Around lunch time I will leave the Ministry building and go for a walk in the park. I, ah, get sick beside a tree, and go home early. I'll return to the Ministry for a little while before I go home so you'll have time to get into my flat. I'll teach you my key spells to get in. You must first catch Crookshanks and seal him in his basket – it's in the kitchen."

"Anything else?" he asked.

"I think you can handle the rest," she said, thinking. "Oh! You'll need to buy some chocolate. You give it to me to calm me down."

She placed the note she had written to Ron on the table with the vials of the potion, antivenin, and blood replenisher, as well as the directions Severus has scribbled down with the exact time and place she must turn time. Hermione had spent hours that week working out the exact calculations for the time turner.

"Tell me to get the cloak from Harry," she said. "I'll need it to follow you in the woods."

He pocketed the items from the table and stood.

"Go back to my apartment after the other me has turned time," she said. "I'll be there waiting for you. I can't wait to see poor Crookshanks."

"You do realize he won't have missed you for more than a few minutes?" asked Severus. Hermione sobered, looking into his eyes.

"I love you," she said, touching his chest.

"And I you," he said, giving her a quick peck.

"Now, go! I'll be leaving for work any moment!" she urged. He squeezed her hand and left. Hermione felt her heart pounding in the silent, empty flat.

She went back to bed, unable to face the terrible silence of waiting. She was soon woken by dreams, a cacophony of familiar voices and screams, the touch of her lover, the sting of stray magic in the midst of dueling battle, the smells of the potions lab, the slow melting of time as it stopped spinning around her.

Sleep was not an option for distraction, so she cleaned. She tidied the already neat potions lab and then made the kitchen gleam. After reorganizing the bookshelves a few times and dusting the entire flat, she sat down on the sofa and looked at the clock. It was four o'clock. Her younger self was with Severus at that moment. Ron would soon be disappointed. Soon it would all be over.

She must have dozed off, sitting there staring at the wall, feeling the tingling anxiety of the auspicious hour approaching. She woke, sitting up ramrod straight, her back aching. It was six-thirty.

Hermione lept into action, quickly Disillusioning herself and Apparating to her old flat. She went inside and freed Crookshanks. He streaked across the room and hid under the sofa.

"Crooks! It's okay, it's just me," she said. "For now..."

Crookshanks yowled from under the couch. He was not happy with her.

"All right, fine," Hermione said. "Just stay under there – because he's coming back whether you like it or not."

Ten minutes later, Severus returned.

"It is done," he said.

"I suppose everything happened just as it should have, since we're still here," said Hermione.

"I had to make you vomit," he informed her. "It wasn't happening, so I had to hex you."

She laughed and said, "Oh, dear. I'm sorry. Thankfully it didn't last long."

Crookshanks yowled again from under the sofa.

"Did you have a happy reunion?" Severus asked.

"Not at all," she said. "He's angry with me for letting you back in here."

"I wonder what he'll make of Enid," said Severus.

"We won't know for some time, I suppose," said Hermione. "If Enid comes back, I imagine she'll live with you."

Severus handed her the cloak. She threw it on the sofa and reached for him.

"There's only one of me in the world again," she said happily, kissing him.

"Come see my bedroom," she whispered, leading him toward the door. A few minutes later, half-dressed and in no state for company, there was a knock at the door.

"Sweet Merlin, that had better not be Ron!" said Hermione, rolling off the bed as she pulled on her top. She shut the bedroom door and hurried across her flat to look through the peephole.

It was Harry. She opened the door.

"Harry?"

It took all of her restraint not to wrap him in a bear hug.

"Ah, what are you doing here?" she asked, wrapping her arms around herself instead, as she realized she'd forgotten her bra.

"Hermione – I just want to – er, can I come in? I'd rather not say out here."

Hermione smiled in what she hoped was a believably friendly manner.

"Sure, Harry. Come in. I, ah, was just about to take a bath. Sorry it took me a while to get to the door."

"Oh, er..." Harry blushed. "It's fine."

"So. Harry," she prompted. "What's the matter?"

"Well, I was thinking..." he said, looking uncomfortable.

"About what?" she asked.

"About why you might need the cloak," he answered. "And I think... no, I insist... that you let me help you. With, ah, whatever it is. You shouldn't be doing what must be something dangerous alone."

"Harry..." she began, unsure of what to say. "Sit down."

He did, and she joined him.

"Here, just take it back," she said, handing him the cloak. "I won't be needing it after all."

"Oh. Are you sure? I don't mind you using it, I just... I was worried about you. It seemed like you were in some kind of trouble. Whatever you're about to do, you can tell me.

Unless it's to do with work, but if that's the case I really don't think you should be using the cloak in case the Ministry gets hold of it and – you know – realizes it's not a _normal_ invisibility cloak."

"Harry, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere or planning anything dangerous at the moment. Thanks for offering to help me, it means a lot."

He took the cloak and frowned.

"You're not going to tell me what it was you wanted to do?" he asked.

"No," she said, smiling. "Don't worry, it was nothing like what you're imagining. It's been... resolved now."

"Okay," he said, looking confused. "Well, I guess I should get home. Ginny thinks I'm at the supermarket buying milk."

"Harry, thank you," she said as he moved to leave. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, we'll be at the Burrow Sunday night," he said. "Or did you and Ron want to go out with us Friday?"

"Oh, ah... I don't know, actually," she said. "We'll let you know."

She sighed heavily as she shut the door behind him. Dealing with Ron could not be put off for long.

"Severus?" she asked, opening the bedroom door.

"So it begins," he said ruefully, pulling her down with him on the bed once she was close enough.

"This might be the most difficult thing we've faced yet," she said mournfully, stealing a kiss.

Severus stayed with her that night. She was very reluctant to leave for work in the morning.

"It feels wrong to trudge off to the Ministry with you in my flat," she said. "But I must show up or there will be questions."

"Indeed," he said, helping to nudge her out of bed. "Off you go."

"Oh, fine, I'm up!" she said. She quickly got ready for work, and was surprised to find Severus in the kitchen making tea and toast when she exited the bathroom.

"Are you sure you won't move in?" she asked.

"Eventually," he said, handing her a cup.

Hermione finished her breakfast as fast as she could manage and was out the door. Crookshanks had taken to watching them from the arm of the sofa in silent disapproval, but he leapt down and followed her to the door, looking sad.

Her first day back was dreadfully dull. Gallus was waiting for her in the storage room, and Hermione realized she had almost forgotten about him. He looked happy to see her.

"Good morning," he said. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Oh, ah..." Hermione frowned at him. "Why is that?"

"I heard you left early yesterday because you were ill," he said, glancing around the room for a moment.

"Oh, that," she said. "Er, I'm feeling much better."

"Good," he said. "I'm glad."

"Thanks," said Hermione. "Ah, shall we get to work, then?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked.

Hermione stared at him blankly.

"Ah, am I?" she asked.

"Gloves," he said, motioning to the hook behind her which held them.

"Right," she said. "I knew that."

She smiled at him as she tugged them on, then trudged off to find the shelf she had been working on the day she traveled back in time.

The morning dragged on with little conversation, and no exciting finds for either of them. Gallus ate lunch with her, a book open in one hand. Hermione had not remembered to bring one. If he noticed, he did not comment.

"What are you reading?" she asked at last. He gave her a strange look and showed her the cover.

"The same thing I've been reading all week," he said.

"I forgot my book," she said, biting into her apple.

"I noticed," he said. After a moment's consideration, he closed his book and stared straight ahead. Hermione was about to ask if he was okay, when he spoke.

"Do you drink?" he asked.

"Are you asking me if I drink alcohol, Gallus?"

"Yes," he said.

"Ah... yes, occasionally," she said. "Why?"

"Just wondering..." he trailed off.

Hermione peered at him, mystified.

"Just wondering if you would want to accompany me to a party," he said quickly, looking at her again. "It's at a bar. It's an engagement party. I wasn't going to attend, but..."

He looked away again.

"It's for my ex."

"Oh..." said Hermione softly.

"She's marrying someone..." He cleared his throat. "Someone I hate."

"Gallus... why are you asking me?"

He thought for a moment before answering.

"If I don't go, she'll know... how I feel. I don't want to lose her friendship. We've managed to keep it going, after... everything. You would be a pleasant distraction from my own misery."

Hermione pressed her lips together.

"Gallus, I would like to help," she said. "It's just that my life is a bit, ah, odd at the moment. I'm sort of... working through some things of my own. Relationship things."

"I see," he said unhappily. Hermione took a breath and closed her eyes.

"When is the party?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night," he said.

Hermione laughed a bit to brightly.

"Wow. Okay, look... I'll go on one condition."

He looked at her hopefully.

"That you understand I'm in a, er, complicated relationship, I don't want to talk about it, and that I just want to keep you from drinking too much and saying something you'll regret."

"I understand," he said.

"Good," she replied.

"Thank you, Hermione."

He got up and left, off to complete his work day dealing with matters above her security clearance. Hermione shook her head and finished her apple. An idea was forming in her mind, one that Severus would not particularly like – but then, she did not particularly like his insistence on living apart.

Hermione finished her workday, managing not to nap in the storage room despite the temptation. She went home to find Crookshanks waiting for her, alone. She immediately burst into tears and slumped onto the sofa, where Crookshanks tried to comfort her.

"Oh, Crooks! This feels so wrong!" she cried, pulling him into her arms.

Severus had left no trace of his visit, not even a note. Did he expect her to show up at their flat that night? He had made it clear he did not want to spend much time at her place, thinking it too risky. Crookshanks would be heartbroken if she was never home, but she was not about to take him along with her.

Her flat felt smaller and sadder than ever in that moment. Hermione rallied her spirits after a good cry with Crookshanks purring on her lap, and prepared to go back to Severus and the flat she truly considered home.

"I'm sorry, Crooks," she said before leaving. "I'll be back."

She snuck out of her flat, Disillusioned, and Apparated back to Severus.

"Crookshanks is _very_ unhappy with me for leaving," she said after walking in.

Severus was making dinner. He glanced up without comment.

"How was work?" he finally asked, after she sat down at the kitchen table with a heavy sigh.

"Mind-numbingly tedious," she said.

He plated their meal with a few flicks of his wand and sent her plate floating across the room. It landed in front of her gently, followed by cutlery and a glass of wine.

"This looks wonderful," she said, sipping her wine.

They ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Severus, if we're going to do this, it can't feel like this flat is the real one."

He raised a brow at her.

"I just mean, I can't live in my old flat if you'll never be there. It feels like I'm living in someone else's home. We should make it a bit more... equal. Besides, how else will Crookshanks ever get used to you?"

He set his fork down.

"I've spent only one night there and we were interrupted by Potter. I do not like it, but... I agree. You should not live as if in exile."

She smiled at him and began eating again.

"You might give it a few days, to get used to the arrangement," he said.

"I'd rather not get used to it," she said. "But I suppose in time it won't feel so wrong to be back there."

She finished her wine and took a breath.

"So... there's been an interesting development," she said.

"Already?"

"Yes," she said. "Remember me telling you about my coworker, Gallus?"

"Vaguely," he said.

"So, of course he was there today. I almost forgot he'd be there to supervise me."

Severus watched her, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, today he asked me to be his date to a party. It was so odd. I was going to turn him down, but then he explained that it's an engagement party for his ex, who is apparently marrying someone awful, but he's got to go so as not to ruin their friendship..."

Severus was beginning to look impatient.

"Anyway, then I thought – this is perfect. I'll tell Ron I never want to marry him and can't see him anymore. I'll skip out on our Friday night plans with Harry and Ginny and go with Gallus instead. As I'm still something of a celebrity these days, Ron will find out I've been out with Gallus, and hopefully he will get over me... a bit faster."

"What about this unfortunate sod, Gallus?" asked Severus. "Does he fancy you?"

"No," said Hermione dismissively. "It's obvious that he's still in love with the ex-girlfriend. If I don't go, I'm not sure he has anyone to stop him doing something foolish."

"Very well," said Severus.

"Really?" she asked.

"Should I object?"

"Of course not," said Hermione.

"Do be careful," he said. "He may get the idea that a pretty young coworker would be just the thing to take his mind off his lost love."

"What are you suggesting?" she asked.

"If he likes you enough to share intimate details of his unrequited romance, the invitation may mean more than you think."

"I'll be careful," she said, laughing at the idea. "I don't plan to break any hearts other than Ron's."

"It's not his _heart_ I'd worry about," said Severus.

"Oh, stop!" she said. "I'd much rather tell Ron the truth, but that won't do, and I couldn't bear to continue the charade of casually dating him for even one day. The timing is perfect."

She paused.

"Ron is going to hate me, which will be for the best. I won't have him hanging around, hoping I'll change my mind again."

"If you are satisfied with this plan, I shall support it," he said. "Gallus is your superior at the Department of Mysteries... don't get too friendly with him. He may begin to suspect you're not the same person he used to know."

"He barely knew me before," Hermione said. "However, I will be careful."

Hermione left late that night and returned to her own flat. Crookshanks met her at the door and swatted at the hem of her robe.

"I told you I'd be back," she said, picking him up. The flat would be unbearably lonely without Crookshanks for company. It seemed a lifetime ago that she was uncertain about giving up her single life to date Ron again. She realized now that the decision to ignore her doubts about Ron had been an incredibly foolish one. What if Severus had not come to send her away? She might have very well married him.

Hermione soaked in a warm bath and contemplated the future. Gallus had not given her any details about the party. She assumed it would be somewhere in London, likely in Diagon Alley, just as she assumed that his ex was a witch. What if it turned out that nobody at the party would recognize her, and she would have to tell Ron about Gallus herself? It was not what she had in mind, but in any case, Ron would still be angry enough to avoid her for a while.

The next morning she hurried off to work, trying to put the lonely feeling of an empty bed to the back of her mind.

"Good morning," said Margaret, as Hermione walked into the department's front office.

"Good morning," Hermione called as she headed to her dusty storage room.

"Did you cut your hair?" Margaret called out as she passed. Hermione stopped and smiled self-consciously.

"I did," she said.

"Yourself?" Margaret asked.

"I always do," Hermione said, making an effort not to grit her teeth in annoyance. Margaret gave her a long, appraising look.

"It looks... nice," she said, adjusting her glasses and picking up her quill.

"Er, thanks, Margaret," said Hermione, turning to go.

Hermione was not sure if she was glad her skill with hair-trimming Charms had improved enough to earn a compliment from Margaret, or if she was nervous that the haircut was so obvious. Nobody would think a routine haircut was out of the ordinary... but she had tried very hard to match the length it had been before she left and apparently had not succeeded.

Gallus was not waiting for her, so she reluctantly pulled on her gloves and got to work on her own. A few minutes later, he appeared.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. He looked tired, and Hermione was pretty sure he was wearing the same shirt as the day before.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Overslept," he said. "I'm glad to see you remembered the gloves."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How could I forget?"

They worked a few aisles apart for most of the morning. Gallus worked silently except for his brief answers to Hermione's occasional questions and attempts at conversation.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked after a while. She heard him drop something that sounded like a book on the floor.

"Gallus?"

"I'm fine," he said, limping around the shelf. "I just dropped a book... on my foot. It was heavy."

He sat down on the floor next to her, rested his hands on his knees, and stared off into space.

"You don't seem okay," Hermione said.

Gallus sighed and said, "I'm not. Thank you, again, for agreeing to accompany me tonight."

"Should I be worried?" she asked.

He glanced up at her and shook his head.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, that's all."

Hermione sat down beside him.

"Tell me about tonight," she said. "I don't even know where we're going."

"It's at The Gargling Goat," he said. The Gargling Goat was a bar in Diagon Alley. Despite it's whimsical name, it was an upscale establishment.

"What time?" asked Hermione.

"Seven o'clock," he said. "It'll be a large crowd. My ex has a lot of friends."

"What's her name?" asked Hermione.

"Mindy," he said. "Mindy Malkovich."

"How long has it been since you two were, ah – "

"Four years," he said, shaking his head again.

"Did the two of you attend Hogwarts together?" asked Hermione. Gallus looked surprised.

"No, ah... I forgot you wouldn't know. I didn't attend Hogwarts. My mother is from Canada, and she sent me to school at her alma mater – Nordaigles Académie de Haute Magie. I met Mindy here, actually. She was the receptionist before Margaret."

"Did Mindy go to Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

Gallus nodded.

"Yes. She wasn't here long – she got a job as a translator about three months after we met. I was still doing level one paperwork back then. We were together for two years. Then..."

"Then Voldemort ruined everything," guessed Hermione.

"She's Muggleborn," said Gallus. "I made her leave. A few of us in the department helped her get a portkey and flee to her relatives in Ukraine. Her father is a Muggle priest – her parents don't tolerate the idea of magic and all but disowned her from the day she went to Hogwarts. She made the mistake of showing them magic one day, trying to win them over, and they said they never wanted to see her again. She had nowhere else to go, and she couldn't stay with me. I was interrogated about our relationship, which I had to prove was over. It had to be real... they were using Veritaserum, among other things, at the trials."

"You broke up with her," said Hermione. "Surely she knew why?"

"Well, I wanted to be sure they didn't find her," said Gallus. "And that she wouldn't try to contact me... so I immediately started dating a pureblood witch. It was, ah, Margaret."

" _Margaret_ Margaret?" asked Hermione. "You are speaking of Margaret, the current receptionist?"

Gallus nodded. Hermione laughed.

"How did you manage to date her without charming her mouth shut to stop the giggling?"

He looked as if he was recalling unpleasant memories.

"It didn't last, but it was enough to make Mindy hate me. Margaret is, ah, highly affectionate... in public."

Hermione gave him an empathetic look.

"I suppose she met her fiance in Ukraine?" she asked.

"No," said Gallus. "She returned to her job as soon as the war was over. She hated living with her Ukrainian relations – they're all Muggles and kept trying to convince her to give up magic and reunite with her parents."

He sighed and said, "She's marrying a brilliant wizard – a savant in the field of theoretical Charms. He's written four books. They met when she landed the job of translating his latest work. She speaks five languages, two of which she learned while in hiding. They're perfect for one another."

He spit out the last comment with a pained expression on his face.

"I see," said Hermione, taking the story in thoughtfully. "Other than the obvious, why do you hate him?"

Gallus scoffed. "He's full of himself. Mindy is an incredibly talented, intelligent witch, but everything is always about him. She talks of nothing but his work, his ideas, his family, his friends, his success..."

"Have you met him?" asked Hermione.

"No," said Gallus, after a beat.

He sighed heavily.

"Tonight will be the first time I've seen Mindy in a year. We've been corresponding since she came back, and we used to occasionally meet for lunch until she met him. She's determined to remain friends, has apologized profusely for neglecting our friendship, and says she hopes I'll come and meet Warren tonight."

"Oh. Wow," said Hermione. "There's, ah, rather a lot more to your ex than I assumed from what you said yesterday."

"Well, it doesn't matter," he said. "She's getting married to Warren Lowell, Jr. and she wants to be friends. The rest of it... doesn't matter anymore."  
Hermione sighed and stood up.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

He looked up at her with a wry smile and said, "It might be the last time I see her before she's married."

He stood up and stretched.

"We should get back to work," he said. "I apologize for my mood."

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione.

They finished the morning in melancholy silence. Hermione's mind was back with with Severus, wondering how he felt having their flat to himself and if he would ask her about her night with Gallus when she got back from the party. She was beginning to worry things might not go well for Gallus that evening.

"Hermione, I'm off," he said just before lunch. "I have a meeting. Shall I pick you up at your flat tonight... or would you rather meet me in Diagon Alley?"

"Oh, ah... let's meet at The Goblin before and get a bite to eat," she said. "At six, perhaps?"

"If you wish," he said.

"Okay. I'll see you then," she said.

He nodded and turned to go.

"Gallus," said Hermione. He stopped and looked at her.

"Why didn't you go with her?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: The Look of Love**

Gallus froze, his eyes far away, looking through Hermione.

"I've often asked myself the same thing," he said at last. He focused on Hermione's face again. "I've got to go or I'll be late. See you tonight, Hermione."

Hermione was left to wonder about Gallus and his unrequited love for the rest of the day.

She skipped lunch and left work early, planning to return to her flat and get ready for the evening before stopping by to see Severus.

Before she left the Ministry building, she paid a visit to the Auror academy, but Ron and Harry were out training in the field. Hermione was beginning to worry about Ron's silence since their missed Wednesday night date. It was not like him to wait for an explanation. She had expected him to be there when she arrived at work the previous morning, demanding one.

Hermione left a note for Harry saying she wouldn't be able to go out that night. She left one for Ron as well.

 _Ron,_

 _I was hoping to catch you at work today, but you're out training and I'm leaving a bit early. We need to talk. I can't meet Harry and Ginny tonight – please go and have a nice time anyway. If you'd like to come over Saturday night, I'll be home. Otherwise, I'll see you Sunday._

 _Hermione_

Hermione sealed the envelopes with her official Ministry code, adding each of the boys' codes to their respective letters so that only they could open them, and slipped the notes into their lockers. Doing so made her feel as if she were in Muggle high school.

She went home and soaked away her anxiousness about the next few days in a bath. Crookshanks entertained himself by sticking his paws under the door and batting at the sash of her robe, which was hanging on the door hook.

Hermione was beginning to doze off with her head leaned over the back of the tub, supported by cushioning charms, when a loud knocking startled her. Someone was at the door.

Irritated and sluggish, she groaned and pulled herself out of the bath. Drying off with a charm and wrapping her robe around her, she looked through the glass and saw Ron.

"Bollocks," she muttered, tying her robe tightly and pushing Crookshanks away with her foot. She sighed and opened the door.

"Hello, Ron," she said.

"I got your note," he said in a low voice, walking inside.

"Sorry," she said. "I wanted to tell you in person, but you've been hard to find lately."

"We're training for our second exam and field test," he said. "Been busy."

Hermione shut the door and folded her arms.

"Ah, yes... I forgot. How did it go today?"

Ron shrugged and said, "All right, I suppose. Burgess asked Harry to give me pointers, so... well. At least it was Harry and not Arsehole Adam."

"I wish you wouldn't call him that," said Hermione, smirking a bit. "You're going to slip up and say it to the wrong person one day."

Ron shrugged again.

"So, what's going on, Hermione? Harry said you came over asking for the cloak the other day after you cancelled our date. Now you're acting all mysterious and bailing on our Friday night. Harry's worried."

Hermione took a breath and said, "And you?"

"Oh, I'm worried," he said. "I'm wondering what it is you're doing that you don't want to tell me, and all I can think is that you don't trust me."

He looked at her, a strange look on his face.

"It's me," he said. "You used to tell me everything."

While that was not true, Hermione did not think it wise to say so.

"Ron, that was a long time ago," she said. "We've been apart... and our relationship wasn't so great before that happened. These things take time to be rebuilt."

He crossed his arms as well.

"You're getting ready to go somewhere," he stated. "I suppose you don't want to say where."

"No, I don't," she said.

Ron stared at her unhappily.

"Harry thinks you're into something dangerous at work," said Ron.

Hermione made no comment.

"He thinks you're going to get sacked or arrested for investigating stuff above your level without permission," Ron continued.

Hermione slowly shook her head.

"That's not it, Ron. Look, I've got to go soon, and I can't leave my flat like this... can we talk later?"

"You still want me to come over tomorrow night?" asked Ron.

"Sure," said Hermione.

"Fine. What time?"

"Ah, around five o'clock would be good," she said. "I'll make us dinner and we can talk."

Ron did not look excited about the prospect, but he agreed.

"I'm just going to stay in tonight," he muttered.

"No! Ron, you should go see Harry," said Hermione. "He'll be so disappointed if you skip out as well."

"Yeah, maybe," said Ron. "See you tomorrow, Hermione."

He left in a depressed mood. Hermione had a feeling something unfortunate had happened at work.

Ron could not afford to fail an exam – he'd already needed two tries to pass the first one. She felt terrible for sending him away in such a state, but she wanted to see Severus before she went out and her preparations would take some time. Hermione always felt she must put extra effort into her appearance when planning to be out in Diagon Alley on a weekend night. The first few times she'd been photographed leaving a bar with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she had been horrified by how frumpy she looked in print the next day.

She left her hair in curls, but spent an inordinate amount of time taming them into a sleek, bouncy mass rather than her usual bundle of frizz tied back into a bun. Hermione had not applied any makeup, charmed or otherwise, since traveling back in time. It felt even more foreign and unnatural than she remembered, but she was happy with the result.

"Now, what to wear?" she mumbled to Crookshanks, who was asleep on her bed.

She settled on her favorite black dress, a pair of heels she needed practice to walk in again, and the jewelry Harry and Ginny had given her for her last birthday, a garnet necklace and matching dangling earrings. A floating, delicate sleeveless black dress robe completed her ensemble, a requirement to enter any fine wizarding establishment.

Finally ready, Hermione tucked her wand and lipstick into the hidden pocket in her dress, and said goodbye to Crookshanks. She Disillusioned herself and left, immediately Apparating to the flat to see Severus.

"Hello, my dear," she called as she let herself in, but Severus did not answer. She frowned and peered into the living room.

"Severus?"

A muffled answer came from the potions lab, which was shut and sealed. She walked to the door.

"What did you say?" she called through the door.

"Give me a minute!" he shouted back, the sound barely making to her ears through the enchantments.

She went to the kitchen and hunted for a snack while she waited. It was only five, but she had skipped lunch and was starving. About ten minutes later, Severus emerged, the smell of smoke and magic following him.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked.

"Experimenting," he said.

"You really shouldn't do that alone," she said.

"It's nothing dangerous," he replied.

"Then why was the door sealed?" she asked, giving him a knowing look.

"Do you want the entire flat to smell like smoke?" he asked.

"Hmm," she murmured, studying him curiously.

He walked over and slid an arm around her waist.

"You look lovely," he said into her ear. He then kissed her neck. "I might change my mind about letting you go anywhere with this lovelorn fellow."

Hermione smiled and kissed him, glad that magical lipstick was far less transferrable than the Muggle variety.

"I saw Ron today," she said. Severus let go of her and sat down at the table.

"Indeed?"

"He's been out in the field at work, but he came by the flat a little while ago, wanting to know why I'm not coming out tonight and what I'm up to. I told him to come over tomorrow night so we can talk."

Severus took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of it.

"I shall come over once he's gone," he said.

"Oh, no... I can come here," said Hermione.

"You'll be in no state to Apparate safely if Weasley starts a row," he said.

"I'm sure I can handle it," she insisted.

"Perhaps you are right," he said. "But as you say, we must convince the furious feline that I'm not a stranger."

Hermione smiled and said, "Okay. He's coming over at five, so you're on your own for dinner. I'll take the other journal and let you know when he's gone. I'm not sure how long this talk is going to take."

She went to get the journal they'd used to communicate while in Australia.

"I'm meeting Gallus at six for dinner before the party," she said. "I want to get more out of him about this woman. He told me some of their history today, and it's rather sad. I think there's more he hasn't said, though. I want to know exactly what I'm walking into tonight." Hermione sat down again, the journal in her hands.

"It's a sad story," she said again. "They met at the Ministry, started dating, and then she had to flee the country once Voldemort got control – she's Muggleborn. Her parents disowned her for practicing magic and now she's come back, met some kind of rising star in the field of Charms, and gotten engaged. He says he didn't contact her until the war was over because he was afraid they would find her, but that they've been corresponding since she got back and are friends."

Severus was silent, and did not seem as invested in the story as Hermione.

"Anyway, I'm just wondering why he didn't consider going with her into hiding," Hermione said. "If he loved her so much that he still feels this way four years later."

"Perhaps he thought she was safer without him," he said. "You do not know what his position entails, or what he did for the Department of Mysteries at that time. Perhaps he was part of a deeper resistance within the Ministry."

"You knew about that?"

"Voldemort suspected it existed, but he was unable to catch anyone involved other than one low-level man who turned out to be unhelpful after interrogation. It would seem they set him up to take the fall, and he knew nothing, not even the real names of his superiors. Whatever this group planned to do, it would seem they were not successful, because they never became a problem for the Death Eaters at the Ministry."

Hermione stared at him.

"Severus. Gallus _was_ a low-level man in the department at that time. He said he was interrogated, and knew he would be, because he broke up with her and started dating a pureblood witch instead as cover."

Severus folded his hands and said, "I think you have found your answer."

"Oh, I hope you're wrong," said Hermione. "I hate to think he's going to watch her marry someone else after sacrificing their relationship to stay and resist Voldemort. Why didn't he tell her, though?"

Severus smirked and squeezed her hand.

"In a few minutes, you can ask him," he said.

"I hate that you're stuck here still, pretending you don't exist, while I'm free to go out as I please," she said.

"It is not forever," he reminded her. "I have much work to do in the lab if I'm to open an Apothecary. Do not worry about it."

Hermione went over and took his face in her hands, marveling at the way he was looking at her, and kissed him again.

"I can't wait for the day we can go out together," she said. "I'll be back late, hopefully with a good story to share."

Hermione Disillusioned herself again and returned to her flat to feed Crookshanks. This time, she left in full view of anyone who might be watching, and Apparated to Diagon Alley. She found Gallus on the street walking to The Goblin.

"Gallus!" she called, hurrying to meet him.

"Hermione," he said, looking surprised. "You look... very nice."

"Thank you," she said. "So do you."

Gallus was wearing a nice set of dress robes that might have been new, or else had rarely been worn.

"Thanks," he said. They had arrived at The Goblin.

"Let's sit at the bar," said Hermione, realizing it was crowded.

"Fine with me," he said.

They found seats, ordered drinks and food, and sat in silence for a while.

"Gallus, I get the feeling there's more to the story," said Hermione, hesitating before continuing. "You don't have to tell me, but I just... I want to understand. You're a great guy, you two were obviously in love, you wanted to keep her safe – why didn't she understand?"

Gallus set his glass down and said, "You're wrong, Hermione. I'm not a great guy. I should have gone with her instead of pretending to date Margaret, instead of thinking I could accomplish anything that way."

He drank again before he spoke.

"It went too far with Margaret, and I told Mindy immediately. I couldn't lie to her. She was devastated. After that, there was no chance she wanted me with her in Ukraine."

"Oh," said Hermione, shocked. "Is that the only reason you didn't go with her?"

"No," said Gallus. He glanced around, then lowered his voice. "There were a few of us in the department who were purebloods and determined to stay and do what we could to resist the takeover. She didn't know about it. They others wouldn't tell me what they were planning, since I had already been targeted for dating a Muggleborn. They knew I'd be interrogated and were afraid to give me too much information. I met a few of them, but didn't even know their real names until after the war, when I was promoted."

"Did they ever include you in their plans?"

"Sometimes they would ask me to pass information – always sealed – to people in other departments. Sometimes they would ask me to use Margaret to get closer to people in the Ministry. She's a giggling airhead, but she knows all the interdepartmental gossip and can get people to talk without raising suspicion. She had no idea I was using her."

"You kept dating Margaret? For how long?"

"Until the war ended," he said, looking pained. "It was for nothing. The group failed to accomplish anything of significance. One of them was killed, and I still don't know how or anything about his mission. Harry Potter ended it before they could regroup."

Hermione stared at Gallus as their food arrived and was placed in front of them.

"You still haven't told her the truth?" she asked.

"No, and I never will," he said. "I won't be responsible for ruining her life. She's happy."

Hermione made no comment.

"Even if I could get her back by telling her everything, it doesn't mean we could have what we did before. That chance is gone. I'm going tonight to see if Warren is the arrogant arse I've been imagining or if he is truly deserving of her."

He ate his meal without speaking. Hermione ate in silence as well.

"It's time to go," she said at last.

"It is," he agreed, looking pale.

They paid their tab and walked to The Gargling Goat. The windows were lit with a cozy golden glow and the shadows of a crowd of people moved inside in the dim light. Gallus presented his invitation to the man at the door and they were let inside.

The party was large, as Gallus had said it would be. Hermione tried to surreptitiously look around and determine where Mindy might be.

"There she is," said Gallus, looking straight ahead.

A petite witch with sleek, dark brown hair and a slim hourglass figure was smiling broadly and hugging another witch. She wore flattering deep red lipstick and her high cheekbones were already pink from celebration.

"And there's Warren," Gallus said, sounding as if he was going to be sick.

Warren Lowell, Jr. was standing beside her, shaking hands and laughing with a group of wizards who were all remarkably handsome and well-groomed. Warren was tall and broad-shouldered, with a head of thick black hair and a clean-shaven square jawline. His smiling laugh revealed dimples on his checks. He was devastatingly attractive.

"Shall we go say hello?" asked Hermione.

"Let's wait a bit," said Gallus, taking her elbow and steering her toward the bar, where he ordered a drink. Hermione declined his offer to buy her one as well. Gallus sat down at a table behind one of the wide posts holding up the ceiling, out of sight of Mindy and Warren.

"Do you know anyone else here?" asked Hermione, looking around.

"Not many, I assume," said Gallus. "Since I didn't go to Hogwarts, and nearly everyone here did. There's Amanda Perkins, she's an editor who works with Mindy. Debra Long, over there, is a publisher."

"As in, LongVine Publishing?" asked Hermione, in awe. Gallus nodded.

"She's the granddaughter of Albert Long and Wisteria Vine," he said. "The witch beside her is Allison Roop, her best friend from school."

"Oh my god," said Hermione suddenly. "I know the band. I mean, I know someone in the band."

Gallus frowned and asked, "Do you want to go over there?" he asked.

"No..." said Hermione, watching Irene flip her waist-length auburn hair over her shoulder and joke around with her band mates.

"Gallus, I've got to tell you something," she said and sighed. "I am on the verge of a nasty break-up, and coming here with you tonight, especially now that Irene has seen me..."

Hermione nodded toward Irene, who was grinning and waving at them.

"Things are going to happen very quickly after tonight. None of it is your fault – this has been a long time coming."

She waved back to Irene and smiled.

"Are you ready to go see Mindy?" she asked Gallus.

He stared at his empty drink.

"As ready as I can be," he said.

He led the way across the room. Mindy noticed him when they were halfway there and her beaming smile broke for a moment. Then, she said something to her friend, Allison, and took a few step toward them.

"Gallus. You came," she said, a soft smile on her lips.

"You told me I must," he said.

They stared at one another for a long moment before Mindy looked at Hermione.

"Your friend looks very familiar," she said, looking confused as she studied Hermione.

"Mindy, I'm pleased to introduce Hermione Granger," he said. "Hermione, this is Mindy Malkovich."

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione, shaking her hand.

"No, the pleasure is mine," said Mindy, smiling at her. "Hermione Granger at my party! I'm honored to make your acquaintance."

"Come meet Warren, Gallus," she said diplomatically, motioning for them to follow her. Her friend saw them approaching and patted Warren's arm, taking him away from the older wizard beside him.

"Warren," said Mindy, taking his arm. "This is Gallus Grant."

They shook hands, Gallus looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else, Warren appearing politely jovial.

"And with him is Hermione Granger," said Mindy significantly.

Warren's face lit up a bit more and he gave her hand a generous shake.

"It's an honor to meet you, Miss Granger," he said, his voice deep and pleasantly relaxed. "How do you know Gallus?"

"Oh, we work together," she said, and noticed Mindy's eyes flick to Gallus sharply.

"The Department of Mysteries, isn't it?" asked Warren. Gallus responded in the affirmative.

"Mindy tells me it was terribly frustrating to work in that department without being allowed to know anything. I hear you've been accepted into the upper levels now, Gallus," said Warren. "Does it get better?"

Gallus smiled brittlely and said, "At times it can be worse, but I usually enjoy my work."

"That's all you'll get out of him on the subject," said Mindy knowingly. "He won't say what he does, not even a hint."  
Gallus' smile appeared to be frozen in place.

"The secrecy does get tiring," said Hermione politely. "Even when one understands the reasons for it."

Mindy smiled and Warren cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, should we expect to see a memoir from you anytime soon? Or are you as mysterious as the secrets your department protects?"

"Oh, no," said Hermione. "I have no desire to do such a thing – not because I'm so mysterious as you say – I just despise the attention."

"I can imagine," he said, looking thoughtful. "Your celebrity began at a young age, being attached to Harry Potter."

"Harry hated it," said Hermione, remembering.

"You might consider, though, eventually correcting the record," he said. "Telling it from your perspective. If you ever need an editor, Mindy can help you with that – she knows all of the best."

"Stop, Warren," said Mindy lightly, laughing. "She doesn't want to talk about that right now."

"I apologize," he said, bowing his head briefly. "Keep it in mind, though."

Mindy smiled at Hermione and said, "I hear you are among the most brilliant students Hogwarts has ever produced. Do you plan to stay with the Department of Mysteries? Or have you other plans for your career?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm flattered by that description, and hope I can live up to it. As for my career, it's still up in the air. We shall see where the Ministry takes me for now. For a while, I was certain I wanted to study Healing Magic. Lately, I've been reminded of my interest in Potions."

"There's also your obsession with Time Magic," Gallus interjected. "She read every book in existence on the subject in the past month."

Hermione laughed again and said, "Oh, that... well, it's interesting and I admit I can be a bit obsessive once I become interested in a subject, but it's not exactly a career path."

Gallus hardly heard her, if the look on his face as he watched Mindy was any indication. Hermione turned to Warren.

"Are you _the_ Warren Lowell, Jr.?" she asked. "You wrote _In Theory and in Practice_ and _Charmed Light: the Wisdom of the Sun God Revisited?_ "

He inclined his head and said, "I am. You know my work."

"Some of it," said Hermione, stepping toward him to give Mindy and Gallus a moment to themselves. "I found your analysis of the ancient magic used by the sun tribes enthralling. In some ways, they appear to have understood what we call Charms on a deeper level than any advanced magical society yet."

"There is no question that they did," he said. "Yet their language and methods of channeling magic were so primitive, applying their knowledge to modern magic is akin to breathing underwater."

"We need different lungs," she said, quoting the title of one of the chapters in the book. Hermione watched as he drank from the glass in his hand.

"You have no interest in the field of Charms?" he asked. "I know of at least three apprenticeships that would be yours within the hour, if you wanted them."

"Oh... ah, no. I love reading about Charms, and your work is fascinating, but I find I prefer working in areas of magic with more practical applications."

"Such as Potions," he surmised.

"Yes, I am leaning heavily in that direction."

"Potions – the most experimental field of magic," he said. "You must enjoy the thrill of the unknown, mixed with the scientific process it necessarily involves, and watching it all come together... or not."

"I think you're right," she said.

"I can respect that," he said. "I have a high opinion of the great Potions Masters, those not afraid to experiment and drudge through trial after trial of failures in order to create something new out of bits of random magical matter and volatile magical interactions."

Hermione smiled at Warren, thinking of Severus. She could only hope to ever rise close to his level of understanding in the field – it seemed to be instinctual for him.

"Perhaps one day I shall rise to such a level," she said, voicing her thoughts.

Warren's striking robin's egg blue eyes were warm as he studied her with interest.

"I have a feeling that you will rise to great success no matter what you choose to pursue," he said. His eyes flicked up as someone called his name.

"It was a great pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger," he said. "Excuse me."

He moved to greet another guest. Hermione turned to find Gallus hugging Mindy.

"We'll see one another again soon," Mindy said hopefully. "It was so good of you to come. Truly. Thank you, Gallus."

He nodded and clasped her hand for a moment.

"I wish you the very best," he said sincerely.

Another guest interrupted them, and Gallus was shuffled aside. Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and took his arm.

"Shall we get another drink?" she asked, walking him back to the bar. Their table was now taken, so they stood near the band listening to the music for a while. Hermione thought Irene's band was even better than the last time she'd heard them.

During one of the slower songs, Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Mindy seems wonderful."

"Yeah," said Gallus.

"And he's..."

"Perfect," sighed Gallus. "I can't pretend he's not. He's got everything in the world going for him, and he's not an arrogant prick. Of course she would find the one rich, smart, handsome wizard in Britain who isn't a narcissistic waste of self-congratulating space."

"I'm sorry to agree?" Hermione said, wincing. "He seems to be as humble as anyone in his position could be... and everything you just said. Also, I've read his books and he's brilliant."

"I know," said Gallus, sighing heavily and throwing back the rest of his drink.

The band ended their set and Irene made a beeline for Hermione as soon as she could.

"Hermione Granger!" she said, wrapping her in a tight hug. "It's good to see you! Who have you brought with you?"

"This is Gallus," said Hermione. "Actually, he brought me tonight."

Gallus shook hands with Irene and said, "Mindy is an old friend. A good friend. A good, old... friend. I'm happy for her. Really, really... happy."

"Uh, okay... nice to meet you, Gallus," said Irene, looking at Hermione.

"I'm going to get another drink," said Gallus, walking away.

"Ah, I don't think that's... er, okay," said Hermione as he hurried off in the direction of the bar.

"How are you, Hermione?" asked Irene. "I keep telling Ginny I want to hang out with you guys more – she invited me out tonight, actually. I was a bit upset I had this gig already and couldn't go, but I see I'm not the only one missing it this time. How do you know Gallus?"

"He's a coworker," said Hermione. "I'm just doing him a favor, coming here tonight. He really didn't want to come alone."

Irene nodded, grinned, and said, "Let me guess, he's got a thing for the bride-to-be?"

"I really shouldn't say anything," said Hermione hesitantly. She and Irene watched Gallus, who was waiting for his drink by the bar, staring intently at Mindy as she socialized with her guests and turned to give Warren a peck on the cheek.

"Though, you're close to the truth. I'm supposed to stop him before he drinks too much and says something... unfortunate."

"I see," said Irene.

"Please don't tell anyone I said that," said Hermione.

Irene put a hand over her heart and said, "I promise to forget I ever heard it."

"Well, I'm going to go take a break and grab a drink myself before we go back on," she said. "It was good to see you, Hermione. Hopefully I'll be able to make it out with you, Ginny, Harry, and Ron soon."

Hermione watched Gallus walk back toward her, drink in hand. He nearly ran into a witch talking to a large group of guests, hopped out of the way of her gesturing arms at the last minute, and took a few quick steps to steady himself again. Miraculously, not a drop of his beverage was spilled in the process.

"Nice save," she said as he returned to his place by her side.

"Thank you," he said, bowing slightly.

"And that's your last drink," said Hermione. "I'm doing my job as your guest tonight. You'll thank me later."

Gallus did not answer, but lifted his glass to his lips.

"I'll be okay," he said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself of the fact.

"Yes, you will," said Hermione firmly.

The band started playing again a few minutes later. Gallus finished his drink and they found a table, which had emptied after a group of witches got up to dance, squealing and giggling as they used magic to decorate one another's hair with twinkling stars and glittering Sparkler Charms. Someone decided to show off and sent up a brightly glowing charm that spelled "Congratulations Mindy and Warren!" in the air above their heads.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked after a while. Gallus had stopped watching Mindy and had been staring blankly off into space for the past ten minutes. He looked at Hermione and blinked.

"I have to go say goodbye," he said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" she asked. He considered the offer for a moment.

"No."

Hermione watched him make his way over to Mindy again. They talked for a few minutes, and she introduced him to a witch with bright, cobalt blue hair who was standing with her. The witch was talkative, and it was some time before Gallus was able to say a proper goodbye. Mindy hugged him again and said something else with a serious look on her face before tapping Warren, who shook Gallus' hand again and said something that made the three of them laugh politely.  
Gallus returned, a strange look on his face. He held out his arm to Hermione.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

They left The Gargling Goat and slowly walked through Diagon Alley.

"How are you doing?" Hermione asked after a bit.

"Better than I expected," he said. "I think... I hope... now I can move on."

He looked at her seriously and said, "Thank you for coming, Hermione. I know it must have been awkward for you. I hope we can be friends after this – I'd like to know you better."

"I'd like that as well," Hermione said. "Well, I suppose I shall go home and straight to bed," said Gallus. "Best not to dwell on things."

"A wise decision," Hermione said. "I'll see you Monday."

Gallus Disapparated, and seconds later Hermione did as well. She went home to Crookshanks, changed into her favorite pajamas, drank some tea, and gave Crookshanks some treats and lots of attention before she left for the night.

"You look comfortable," Severus said when she walked into their flat and removed the Disillusionment Charm.

"I _am_ comfortable," she said, yawning. "And very tired."

She joined him on the sofa, where he was reading with his own cup of tea.

"Shall I tell you what happened?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," he said. "Unless you'd rather go to bed."

"Well, it went better than I thought it would," she said. "We were right – it was Gallus who was interrogated about the group planning resistance against Voldemort within the department."

"He broke up with Mindy and helped get her a portkey out of the country – and he started dating the woman who is still the receptionist for the Department of Mysteries. She was his pureblood cover girlfriend, and they used her to get information about other people at the Ministry since she talks to everyone. Only this supposedly fake relationship went too far, and he couldn't keep it from Mindy. After that it was no longer an option for him to go with her into hiding."

Hermione took a breath and said, "So, tonight we met the fiance and he seems as down-to-earth and honest as he is brilliant, and he is certainly brilliant. And well-connected. He tried to offer me an apprenticeship in Charms."

Severus gave her a curious look. Hermione continued, "Mindy was glowing with happiness. Poor Gallus admitted it right away, drowned his sorrows for a while, and went home saying he is moving on. I hope he actually went straight to bed as he said he would."

Severus was silent, sipping his tea.

"I saw Ginny's friend Irene. She's in a band, and they were playing. I would be astonished if she does not tell Ginny she talked to me and my date tonight."

He was still silent.

"So, Ron will naturally know about it as well."

"It would seem to be going as planned," he said.

"Yes," Hermione sighed, leaning against him and curling her legs under herself. Her eyelids began to feel heavy.

Severus set his cup down and put an arm around her.

"Have you any plans for tomorrow?"

"Other than ripping Ron's heart out and stomping on it?" she asked. "No. Suppose we disguise ourselves and go out for lunch?"

He shifted so that she was able to lay against his chest.

"If you wish."

"Mmm... kay," she murmured sleepily.

The next thing Hermione knew, she was waking to the pale morning light in their bedroom, noticing the warmth of her lover's leg lightly touching hers as he slept.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Dinner and a Break-up**

"This is delicious," Hermione said, sipping her whipped-cream-topped latte as she and Severus waited for their food.

Severus took a long, slow sip from his own sensible mug of black coffee, his intense expression looking severely misplaced on the face of his Polyjuice persona. This time he was even taller and lankier than his own frame, his hair a short, wavy dark brown, with downturned hazel eyes and a mouth that naturally was naturally upturned at the corners. His nose was still rather large.

Hermione was disguised as a blonde with a freckled face and bright blue eyes. It was startling to catch sight of her straight, pale hair out of the corner of her eye when she looked down.

They were at a Muggle restaurant Hermione had never tried before, a small cafe that was open for breakfast and lunch. Part of the shop was a bakery that sold cakes and a variety of other baked sweets.

"Is it terrible that sometimes I wish we were still in Australia where nobody but my parents knew who we were?" she asked. "After I couldn't wait to get back here?"

He set his mug down and said, "Then perhaps you should take a moment to recall Ms. Willie and our humble abode, where we brewed potions in the kitchen."

Hermione sighed and said, "Oh, I remember. I suppose I'm just anxious about tonight and dealing with Ron. I feel awful about giving him hope before I went back in time."

"Better to end it sooner rather than later," said Severus.

"Yes, of course," she said. "I just know how much this is going to hurt him, and I hate it."

She sipped her coffee again.

"But not as much as I'd hate letting it go on any longer."

"Indeed," said Severus.

They ate their meal and lingered for a while.

"We should go before we have to drink more Polyjuice," said Hermione reluctantly. "I think I'll go back to my flat and spend some time tidying up. It's been neglected since I've gotten back."

She kissed Severus goodbye, even though it was strange to do so when he wasn't himself.

"I'll let you know when Ron's gone," she said. "I shall be over as soon as you do," he replied. Hermione went back to her flat and cleaned it furiously. Crookshanks slept happily in his basket the entire time. A gleaming bathtub, shining kitchen, and reorganized living room later, Hermione decided to have a relaxing bath. She later dressed and dried her hair.

It would still be nearly an hour before Ron arrived.

Hermione began dinner preparations – a salad, rolls from the bakery down the street, and spaghetti in a meat sauce. Dinner was ready just in time. Ron, however, was not on time. Hermione put their plates under a stasis charm and sat down at the table to wait.

Finally, forty minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Hermione hurried to the door and opened it.

"I was starting to think you weren't coming," she said.

Ron walked inside.

"I got held up," he said, without further explanation.

"Shall we eat?" Hermione asked after a beat, gesturing to the table. Ron moved to take his seat. Hermione lifted the stasis charm and joined him.

"Pasta," he commented, picking up his fork. Ron preferred pies, roasts, and puddings.

Hermione smiled and said, "My mother's recipe. I will admit, I did not make the rolls."

Ron began eating quickly. Hermione still had half a plate left when he reached for another roll. Crookshanks began winding himself through the table legs and yowled at Ron. Ron looked down at Crookshanks with some annoyance, then continued eating. When he had finished his third roll and his drink, he leaned back in his chair.

"Thanks for dinner. Excuse me."

He got up and went to the bathroom. Hermione finished her meal and quickly cleared the table while he was gone, steeling herself for the storm ahead. She was sitting on the sofa waiting when Ron emerged. He paced over to stand in front of her.

"So. What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

Hermione sighed and said, "Ron, why don't you sit down?"

He did so reluctantly, and rested his elbows on his knees.

"So, we've been on a few dates again," Hermione said. "Ah... how are you feeling about things?"

Ron was silent for a moment, raising his clasped hands to his mouth before he spoke.

"I'd rather not say how I'm feeling at the moment," he said in an agitated tone of voice. "Why don't you tell me how you're feeling about the blokes you're seeing? Just how much competition do I have?"

He stood up and walked a few paces away from the sofa, his back to her.

"Ron..." Hermione took a breath. "I don't know what you've heard, but I haven't been dating anyone else."

"Ginny and I saw Irene today. At the team's fundraiser."

He turned around and his face twisted angrily as he said, "She told me where you were last night, and who you were with – some older wizard from the Ministry. Is it the one you eat lunch with all the time?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her.

"Yeah. I figured it was him."

"Ron, I'm not dating Gallus."

"Right, okay," Ron scoffed at her. "You just went with him to a party at _The Gargling Goat_ in a 'sexy black dress and gorgeous makeup' – Irene's words, not mine. She thought you looked fantastic, by the way. Did Gallus like it?"

"Ron, stop! Dressing up for a party is hardly a crime. I went to help Gallus... I really can't say why as it's not my business to share, but we're _friends_."

She took another breath.

"Gallus has nothing to do with what I need to tell you. The party was just unfortunate timing."

Ron glared at her.

"Ron, I feel that we need to move on... from one another. I care for you, and I hated the way things ended before, so I wanted to try it again, but it's obvious that we want different things out of life and that's not going to change. We'll both be happier if – "

Ron stormed out of the room, slamming the door to the flat as he left. Hermione sat waiting on the sofa for a few minutes, until he opened the door again.

"I _love_ you, Hermione! You said you loved me! I've said I'll do things the way _you_ want, that I'd wait until you're ready – hell, I even said I'd move in with you first. What more can I do to make you happy?"

Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes and said, "Nothing."

"You think you'll be happier without me?!" he asked aggressively, blinking.

"Not without your friendship," she said. "Not right away, but in the long run... yes. Ron, we will _both_ be happier if we end this and find someone better suited..."

She wiped away a tear and sniffed. "...if we move on and eventually find partners who want exactly what we do. You want a large, cozy, happy family just like yours."

"You don't want a happy family?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"Ron, I don't even know if I want any children at all!" Hermione said. "You know how I feel, you just don't believe me!"

"You can't say you'll never want any kids," said Ron. "You don't know for sure, you've said it yourself."

"Yes, but I know that I _might_ never want them, and I could live a fulfilling life without becoming a parent. I also know that you don't feel the same way. We're... incompatible. We must stop trying to make it work."

"Hermione," Ron sighed, sitting down beside her. "You're overthinking this – you're worrying too much about the future. If two people love one another..."

He cleared his throat and fiddled with his hands.

"If you love someone enough you find a way to make it work, even if you disagree about some things."

"Ron."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm telling you it's not going to work."

"No, you're telling me you don't want it to work," he said, standing up again.

"Yes," she said at last, her voice raising a bit. "I am, Ron. I don't want either of us to compromise that much. I want you to be happy and I can't be the one to do it."

"You could," he insisted. "You _could_."

Hermione sighed, unhappy with the way the argument was going.

"I love you Ron – but not enough. There, I said it – I'm selfish and I don't love you enough to try this again. I'm done."

Ron glared at her with crossed arms for a moment.

"If you're ditching me for this Ministry bloke, just say it," he spat at her.

"Ron, there's nothing to say."

"Fine. Have it your way. Just know, if I find out you've started something with him after this, I'll never speak to you again. I don't like having friends who lie to me, if that's what we are."

He stormed out of the flat and did not return. After having a good, long cry on the sofa, Hermione wiped her face with her sleeves and went to go blow her nose. Then, she pulled out the journal and wrote to Severus.

 _He left a while ago. It should be safe to come over._

Severus was there within minutes. Hermione embraced him without a word.

"It's over," she said a few moments later, pulling away. He looked at her and pushed her hair back from her face.

"I brought wine," he said.

Hermione broke into a smile and said, "Brilliant."

After he had poured their glasses, he handed her a prettily-wrapped bar of chocolate.

"Perhaps this will help," he said. This time she laughed, but nodded and opened it to take a small bite.

"I hope Ron finds someone else soon," said Hermione.

Severus sipped his wine without comment.

"Oh, I wish we could go for a walk," said Hermione. "Without being disguised."

Crookshanks was watching them from the arm of the sofa again. He leapt up from his spot and approached Severus. They stared at one another for a minute, then Crookshanks tiptoed over and just barely brushed his body against Severus' leg, his tail completing the gesture with a sassy flick as he retreated to his spot on the sofa.

Hermione laughed and said, "It would seem you've been accepted, however begrudgingly."

"Everything is progressing according to plan, then," he said.

"Yes," Hermione said, sighing. She drank more of her wine.

"Sorry I'm in such a mood. I've known this was coming for such a long time, but I still wasn't prepared to feel so terrible. I feel awful for not having as much sympathy for him as I should – we _were_ dating again, after all – but I just want to move on."

Severus finished his glass of wine and stood up. Instead of pouring himself another, he walked around the table and stood behind her chair. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her neck, shoulders, and upper back.

"That... feels... wonderful," she said slowly, her fingers loosening their hold on her wine glass as she relaxed and closed her eyes. The massage continued while Hermione's last sip of wine sat forgotten. When he was finished, he leaned down and spoke in a low voice.

"Think no more of Ronald Weasley," he said. "He will sort himself out. How he chooses to do so is not your problem. You are free to move on without guilt."

Hermione sighed again, her eyes still closed. The soft vibration of his voice near her ear sent pleasant tingles radiating through her scalp and down the back of her neck.

"I know. I know," she said, opening her eyes and drinking the last bit of wine from her glass. "You're right. There's no reason to dwell on it when I've done the best I can by him in the hand time dealt us. It's not like the whole truth would hurt him any less..."

Severus smirked wickedly at her comment and said, "Indeed."

"You are enjoying this too much," she said, giving him a disapproving look.

"I greatly enjoy it," he said. "Someone had to keep you from wasting more time with Weasley. Anyone outside of your small circle of friends could tell it was a doomed relationship."

"They could not have," said Hermione stubbornly. "Who could know that?"

"Minerva McGonagall spent three years huffing and puffing about your continued obsession with the most disappointing Gryffindor to come out of the Weasley clan."

"She did _not_ say that!" Hermione gasped.

"Not in so many words," he said. "But she was worried you'd marry him as soon as he gave you the time of day, end up losing your academic drive, and waste your potential."

"Well, he _did_ give me the time of day, as you say, and I didn't marry him. So she was wrong."

Severus continued, "She was terrified Weasley would be the downfall of the Quidditch team, and thought that his influence had made Potter prone to laziness. She blamed him for Potter's mediocre academic accomplishments, especially in the beginning of his magical education. After all, Potter's parents were both rather brilliant and motivated people, even if his father was motivated primarily by arrogance. I maintained that Potter didn't require Weasley's influence to be a disappointment, but there was no convincing Minerva of that – she adored James Potter almost as much as Sirius Black did."

Hermione was glaring at him.

"Minerva did once say that Potter wouldn't know a potion from a bottle of piss if not for your influence."

"Severus! I can't believe that!"

He smirked again.

"She was defending you to myself one day after you had been particularly obnoxious in class. It was your first year."

Hermione cringed.

"I suppose I was a bit overenthusiastic at times," she said.

She folded her arms and continued to glare at Severus.

"Do you still have such a poor opinion of Harry? He's done really well in the Auror program – far better than Ron, actually. You must not hate him because he was not a model student. He was kept completely ignorant of magic until he turned eleven, and Voldemort coming after him from the day he arrived at Hogwarts didn't help, either."

Severus blinked at her.

"No," he said. "It's true I found him a disappointment when he first arrived at Hogwarts, but I was... influenced by the return of those most painful memories, amplified in a constant barrage to my mind. In comparison to my memories of what his mother was like as a young witch, I found him severely lacking. He was his father's son. He hated me on sight, just as his father had done years before. In addition, he seemed to possess none of his parents' magical talent or interest in academic achievement, a worrisome flaw for the boy who would soon have to defend himself against the forces of Dark Magic and not succumb to its seductive power."

"You know," said Hermione. "He thought you were the one causing his scar to hurt that first year... that you were trying to kill him. I mean, who would have suspected Quirrell? Especially when you looked at Harry like you wanted to murder him fairly often."

"I was aware of his suspicions," he said tersely.

"I'm so, so sorry that I set you on fire while you were trying to save Harry's life," she said.

"I was _not_ aware of that," he said, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, well... yes. That was me," she said. "I thought you were cursing him, and nobody would listen to our suspicions about you, so I, ah, took it upon myself to stop you. I just wanted to distract you."

If his eyebrow rose any higher it might lift off his forehead. Hermione wet her lips and continued. "The blue flames are sort of... my signature spell. It was the first advanced charm I learned. I knew they wouldn't spread from the spot I marked."

"A spot on my robes!" he finally said.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" she asked, sheepishly. "I mean, I distracted Quirrell and stopped him cursing Harry's broom... even if it was unintentional."

"You might have easily gotten Potter killed," he reminded her. "After setting a teacher on fire."

"I didn't _set_ you on fire. I _placed_ a controlled, charmed flame on the edge of your robe."

He folded his arms as well.

"I do not see a significant distinction, I'm afraid. Any charmed flame has the potential to spread. You," he said, leaning over her, "were dangerously reckless and foolish to do such a thing. What if I had really been attempting to kill Potter and I caught you?"

"Well, I couldn't do nothing," she said. "I was careful – you had no idea it was me."

"I gave two third-year Hufflepuffs detention for your crime," he said. "They were huddled together shooting off spells in the stands, and I caught them with their wands out in the act... or so it seemed."

"Well, they shouldn't have been doing that, either," said Hermione.

"Hmmm," he hummed, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him.

"Do you forgive me?" she asked, smiling sweetly up at him. He kissed her without answering.

"I'll consider it," he said.

Hermione frowned and said, "Severus, why were you muttering the counter-curse, anyway? Nonverbal spells are second nature to you, and you must have realized someone might see your mouth moving in an incantation."

He ran his hands up her arms and said, "I had difficulty with nonverbal magic that year."

"The memories," Hermione said. "Of course. I should have thought of that... your mind was – "

"A mess," he finished. "It took everything I had to hold the counter-curse and if my mouth was moving I gave it no thought."

Hermione kissed him and said, "I am truly sorry for my past errors of judgement. Let me make it up to you by showing you how much I've come to love and trust you."

She led him to the bedroom, where she was quickly forgiven. Hermione emerged later wrapped in her favorite robe, her hair hanging loosely from her normally tidy bun.

"I'm going to make some tea," she called to Severus.

She went to get the kettle and was surprised by the sound of tapping on her small kitchen window. It was Harry and Ginny's owl, Gretel.

"Oh, dear," muttered Hermione, opening the window to let her in. The owl dropped a letter onto the counter and cocked her head at Hermione, waiting for her treat. Hermione hastily summoned one of Crookshanks' morsels and gave it to the bird, but it waited as if expecting a reply. She picked up the letter, written in Ginny's hand.

 _Hermione –  
_

 _What on earth happened between you and Ron? He came over just now, said it's over and not to expect you at the Burrow anymore, then left. Why didn't you tell me things weren't going well? We thought you were both happy. Please, let's talk soon. Tomorrow? Your place or mine, let me know._

 _Ginny  
_

Hermione searched for a quill and wrote a reply underneath Ginny's note.

 _It's over. Nothing happened, I just realized it had to end. I'll come over tomorrow after lunch. I expect I won't be welcome at the Burrow for a while._

 _Hermione_

She gave the letter to Gretel, who was growing impatient to leave, and shut the window behind her.

"Ron's told Harry and Ginny," she called. "She just owled."

Severus appeared, wearing only his trousers.

"I'm surprised it wasn't a howler," he said, searching for a cup.

"I haven't made the tea yet," Hermione said. "I answered Ginny's note – I'm going to talk to her tomorrow."

She prepared the tea and turned to Severus. "I think I want to read for a bit before bed," she said, going to her bookshelf. She needed to go to the library again for new material.

Severus spent the ten minutes Hermione managed to read before drifting off to sleep writing in his journal. He was gaining momentum in his plans for the future apothecary, laying out his ideas for the business as well as the direction of research for the creation of new potions. Hermione fell asleep to the sound of his quill scratching against the heavy paper of the journal's pages.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: The Absurdity of Time**

Severus was already in the kitchen the next morning when Hermione woke up. She threw on her robe and went out to find him at the table with a mug in his hand.

"Good morning," she croaked, squinting as she passed through the bright ray of light shining through the kitchen window. "I didn't mean to sleep in so late."

Hermione peeked in the refrigerator.

"Shall we have brunch before I go see Ginny?" she asked.

They ate a modest meal together, then Severus went back to their flat to brew something new he seemed anxious to start testing. Hermione took a bath, finished her book, and left for Grimmauld Place. She knocked on the door after some hesitation when she arrived. Harry answered it.

"Hey, Hermione," he said, looking worried.

"Harry, it's going to be okay," she said, patting his arm as she walked inside.

"I didn't say anything!" said Harry.

"You didn't have to," replied Hermione. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's upstairs," said Harry. Then he yelled, "Ginny! Hermione's here!"

Moments later Ginny descended the staircase, her freshly washed hair piled on top of her head in a thick bun.

"Hermione," she greeted her, giving her a quick hug. "I've been thinking of you and Ron all day."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Harry, walking out of the kitchen with a sandwich on a plate.

"No, thanks," said Hermione. "Perhaps just a cup of tea?"

"Sure, I'll make us some tea," said Ginny, leading her to the kitchen. "Harry, when you're done, remember you were going to go check on Mrs. Feldman."

"Right," said Harry, nodding. "I'll do that."

"Who is Mrs. Feldman?" asked Hermione.

"An addled old witch who had her wand stolen in Diagon Alley on Friday," said Harry. "We think she must have misplaced it in a shop. She insists it was taken and that she's helpless without it, but won't hear of getting a new one. I told her I'd stop by this weekend to see if she needs anything."

"That's nice of you," said Hermione.

Harry left the kitchen after scarfing down his lunch. Ginny pulled some leftovers out of the fridge and used a spell to quickly warm them up. She sat down and the table as Hermione poured herself a cup of tea.

"Goodbye, then," said Harry from the hall.

"Goodbye," said Ginny. She sighed and ate some of her lunch before looking at Hermione and saying, "That old woman is mental. He'll never be able to get away."

"I see," said Hermione.

"So, tell me what's happened, Hermione."

Hermione wrapped her hands around her cup and watched the steam rise from it.

"Like I said, nothing's happened, really," she said. "I've had some time to think about Ron and I again, and it's just not going to work. We are too different, in the end."

"But _why_ isn't it going to work?" asked Ginny, holding her fork mid-air. "You love him, Hermione, you always have. I knew you liked him before you would even admit it. Ron didn't consider dating anyone else after your first break-up – he truly loves you. So, what's changed?"

"I suppose I have," said Hermione softly.

Ginny continued eating and the silence stretched between them for a few minutes.

"Ron should be with someone who wants the same things he does," said Hermione after a while. "And I just... don't. I used to think I would want them, one day. He's still sure that I will. I suppose I just realized that how I feel about having children, being a mother, having a large family, is never going to change. I'm not sure I'll ever want any of it and I don't see myself fitting into the life that Ron wants – not if I'm going to be truly happy."

Ginny was still silent, and finished her meal.

"I know you grew up in a very different atmosphere than Ron and I did," she said. "But I thought you _liked_ our family, the Burrow, and all the people coming and going. You used to tell me you loved staying there. Was that just because Ron was there?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "Maybe a bit. The Burrow is fun to visit, all cozy and chaotic, friends and family together... but I couldn't live like that all the time."

Ginny sighed and leaned on the table.

"I get it, Hermione. I like having my own house where I can get away from everyone and have my own space. I get not wanting a bunch of kids – I don't want that, either. I think you're imagining that Ron wants to turn you into Mum and that's just not true. I honestly don't know why you are saying such things. He'd be happy with a quiet home and he'd never ask you to be a housewife. He insists you're going to have a much more impressive career than he ever will – he would support you."

"Would he be happy without ever becoming a father?" Hermione asked. "I know him better than anyone, Ginny. The answer is no. He wants kids, preferably more than two."

"I just can't help thinking there's more to this sudden decision than you're telling us," said Ginny, giving her a look.

"It's not been that sudden," said Hermione. "I had a lot of time to think about it... while we were apart. You knew I wasn't sure about us dating again. That feeling just never went away. In fact, it got stronger."

"You told him you loved him just a few weeks ago," Ginny pointed out.

"I _do_ but that doesn't change the fact that it isn't going to work," said Hermione.

"Why, in all the years you've been in love with him, didn't you realize this sooner?" asked Ginny. "This is killing him. I've never seen him so hopeless in his life. He's been falling more in love with you, while you've been falling out of love with him. Figures."

"It's not like I planned it that way!" Hermione said. "I wish I had realized sooner that Ron wasn't good for me, it would have saved us both a lot of heartache!"

Ginny stared at her, eyes wide.

"Not good for you? You don't think my brother is good enough for you now, is that it?"

Hermione closed her eyes, hearing the impact of her poorly-chosen words repeated back to her.

"We're not good for _one another_ ," she attempted to clarify. "Ron is great – funny, sweet, full of energy, goofy in a way that always makes me smile – and he's been wonderful the past few weeks. I've felt absolutely terrible for not being convinced we belong together. He's done everything right."

"You don't look like you feel half as terrible as Ron," Ginny said. "You don't seem to be upset at all, Hermione."

Hermione stared back at her friend, who was looking at her in an accusatory way.

"I can't help it if I'm not as dramatic with my emotions as Ron," said Hermione tersely. She was getting tired of being interrogated.

"He's not being dramatic, Hermione! He's devastated! Merlin, you've changed... it seems like overnight."

Ginny frowned at her and asked, "Is he right about Gallus? I told him that it couldn't be true, but honestly, Irene said it seemed like you had a very close relationship with him. She also said she'd never seen you so done up."

"Ginny, you can't be serious! No, I haven't been dating Gallus, or anyone else but Ron. I wouldn't do that to him!"

"I know you wouldn't," said Ginny. "I'm asking, is this break-up coming out of nowhere because on Friday night you realized that you fancy Gallus? Ron says he's seen you eating lunch with him almost every day."

"Yes, and if Harry or Ron was available to have lunch with me, I'd be eating with them just as often. Ginny, he's one of the only coworkers in the department who will talk to me – they're all too secretive and important to have a conversation with me. There's nothing more to it than that – and usually we both spend the entire time reading."

"Something Ron would never do," said Ginny. "Perhaps this Gallus has interests more aligned with your own. He's older, so perhaps he doesn't want kids. Perhaps he doesn't talk about Quidditch or complain when you cook anything other than Mum's favorite dishes. Am I getting close to the truth?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Gallus has been in love with the same ex-girlfriend for four years. It was her party we went to – her engagement party. It's a long, sad story, and it's not mine to share. I don't fancy Gallus, and he certainly doesn't fancy me."

"That could change," said Ginny. "And I don't know if I can believe you when you say you don't like him because that's what you always said about Ron, when it was obvious that you wanted to snog his face off."

Hermione sighed and said, "I don't know what else to say." "Just say that you think you can do better than Ron, because that's what you mean," said Ginny.

"Ginny..."

Ginny stood up.

"I was hoping that Ron had actually said something stupid to deserve this," she said. "I wasn't expecting to hear that you've decided you'd be settling if you stayed with my brother. He's too good for you, if you want to know what I think. You're in love with yourself and your career, and if you think that will make you happier than a life and a family with Ron, then good luck. He's going to be a great father one day."

"I know," said Hermione. "He will."

Ginny crossed her arms, her eyes growing a bit teary.

"I'm not sure I can see you for a while," she said.

"Fine. If that's what you think you need to do," said Hermione tiredly.

"I do. You should go, now. We're leaving as soon as Harry gets back and I need to fix my hair."

Hermione stood and stared at Ginny, who had turned a shoulder to Hermione and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry we aren't going to be sisters-in-law," she said. "I still think of you as one, though."

"Just go, Hermione," Ginny sniffed. Hermione left, arriving back at her flat in a foul mood. She had expected Ginny to be more understanding, but she had forgotten how close she had become with Ron in the past few years. The entire Weasley family was more close-knit than ever after Fred's death. Half-expecting to receive a howler from Molly that evening, Hermione puttered aimlessly around the house for a while, tidying up until she felt calmer. She curled up on the sofa with Crookshanks and wrote a message to Severus.

 _Ginny's just as angry as Ron, which was a bit surprising. I suppose I'll stay here tonight. Love you._

He didn't reply for a while. Hermione ate a cold dinner and made herself some tea. She would definitely have to go to the library after work the next day. She checked the journal again.

 _Shall I come over?_

Hermione stared at the words for a while before answering.

 _No. I'm not good company at the moment._

She waited.

 _Perhaps not, but I could take your mind off of things._

Hermione smiled and wrote back.

 _You could try, but I think I just need to go to bed early. I'm going to the library tomorrow, is there anything you'd like me to pick up for you?_

A few minutes later, he's written her a long list of titles and subjects to explore.

 _Okay,_ she wrote. _I'll be over before dinner._

 _No. I'll come to you, and I'll bring dinner._

Hermione smiled again, wishing he was beside her at that moment.

 _Very well. I'm going to bed. Goodnight._

She did go to bed, even though it was very early. Crookshanks followed her and she let him lay at her feet. He normally preferred his own bed, but he made exceptions when she was particularly upset. Hermione woke the next morning to Crookshanks yowling at her from the doorway. She felt a bit better about the future, even if Ginny didn't want to see her. Perhaps Harry would still talk to her.

She fed Crookshanks and got ready for work. It was early when she left, so she stopped by the cafe she had visited with Severus and bought a cappuccino.

Margaret did not look up when Hermione walked in, but seemed to be concentrating very closely on writing something in her calendar.

"Good morning," said Hermione.

"Mmhmm," was Margaret's reply.

Hermione frowned at her and kept walking toward her storage room.

"Morning," called Gallus as she opened the door.

"Oh! You're early, too," said Hermione.

"Couldn't sleep," said Gallus.

"Oh," said Hermione. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," he said. "It seems moving on does not come easily to me, no matter how much I know I must."

An awkward silence stretched between them. "I suppose I'll start over there again," said Hermione, gesturing to the area where she'd been working the previous week.

"Ah, yes. Good," said Gallus, looking embarrassed.

A few hours later, he came to stand behind her.

"I'm going to leave in a few minutes," he said. "I have – er – a project I need to complete. Coming up on the deadline, actually."

"Okay," said Hermione. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, ah... tomorrow I'll have meetings all day. So, you won't."

Hermione nodded.

"All right, then," she said.

He looked as if he was going to say something, then reconsidered.

"You're going to wonder the whole time whether or not I've been wearing my gloves, aren't you?" she asked. "That's what you were just about to say."

"Actually," he said. "I was going to ask if you wanted to meet me at Golden Unicorn for a drink after work. I've been good all weekend, keeping busy out of my flat, running errands, visiting relatives and friends... I don't want to drink alone tonight."

"Oh," said Hermione. "I'd love to, it's just that..."

She sighed and said, "Remember that, uh, complicated relationship I told you about?"

"Your impending nasty break-up?"

"Yes. That. Well, it happened, and Ron _did_ hear that I was with you that night, ah, by all appearances on a date. I tried to convince him that my reasons for leaving him had nothing to do with you, but... well, you can imagine how that went. He knows we have lunch together regularly."

"He thinks you were cheating?" asked Gallus.

"No, ah... I don't know, actually, but he thinks I have a thing for you. So, perhaps we could wait on the drink. Though I do hope we can be friends, Gallus."

"As do I," he said. "I suppose I might be able to convince Peters to come out."

"Promise me you won't drink alone," said Hermione. "You could go to the library and get into a new book. That's where I'm going after work, actually."

"A library date? Isn't that rather more serious than a drink?" he asked, smiling. "Your ex would surely think the worst."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Perhaps, but I doubt we'll run into anyone we know at the library – I never do, anyway."

"You've convinced me," he said. "I'll meet you there."

"Good," said Hermione. "You can bring Peters if you want."

Gallus left and Hermione spent the rest of the day in dull silence. When she left for lunch Margaret was already out, and had not returned when Hermione got back. Not that she missed Margaret's bubbly attempts at conversation, but it was odd for her to take a long lunch. She was normally incredibly punctual.

Hermione was browsing the section of the library that held ancient potions texts for Severus when Gallus found her.

"Potions?" he asked, startling her.

"Oh, hello," she said, holding a tome to her chest in surprise. "Yes. Potions, my latest, ah, obsession."

"I'm going to brush up on my Charms," he said, holding up one of Warren's books.

"Gallus," said Hermione disapprovingly. "You really mustn't torture yourself."

"In the interest of moving on, I've decided to thoroughly accept the brilliance of my ex-lover's husband-to-be," he said. "It's healthy, really."

"Fine," she said. "I've read it, by the way. It's very good."

"Of course it is," he muttered unhappily. "That's quite a list you've got there."

He was looking at the scrap of paper on which Hermione had written Severus' requests.

"Er, yes. I don't do anything in half-measures, I'm afraid," she said. "Diving right into the deep end is more interesting."

"I didn't realize you were such an advanced student of Potions," he said. "Are you planning a career change?"

Hermione laughed and said, "No, not at this time. Okay, I also need to get a few things in the household magic section."

Gallus followed her around as she added to her stack of texts and they checked out together.

"Well, I'm still meeting Peters," he said. "Are you sure you won't join us?"

"Perhaps next time," said Hermione, an idea forming in her mind. "I've a friend I'd like you to meet. He's visiting from Australia."

"An Australian wizard? Curious," said Gallus.

"He's not from Australia," said Hermione. "He's been living there since the war."

"I see," said Gallus. "I'd like to meet him. What's his name?"

"Er, S – Sean Gallagher," said Hermione, panicking.

"Never heard of him," said Gallus.

"Well, perhaps I can convince him to come out," said Hermione. "I'd like him to return to Britain for good, but he seems to enjoy Australia."

"Not many would, there's little in the way of wizarding culture down there," said Gallus.

"I know. Well, I suppose I'll see you in a couple days."

"Yes," said Gallus. "Goodbye, Hermione."

"Goodbye," she called, watching him descend the steps in front of her and Disapparate. Hermione went home and reorganized her bookcase.

Severus was soon at the door, holding bags of takeout. He was still disguised with Polyjuice.

"Delivery for Miss Hermione Granger," he said when she opened the door.

"I hope you're talking about yourself, and that you will be yourself again soon," she said, taking a bag from him and setting it on the table.

"Soon enough," he said, opening a carton.

They ate in comfortable silence, and by the time Hermione cleared her plate, he was back to himself.

"Much better," she said, kissing him.

"I see you found my books," he said.

"I got everything you asked for," she replied. "You have weeks of reading material."

"Intoxicating words," he said, kissing her back.

Conversation was forgotten for a while after that, until Severus spoke as she lay next to him on the bed, their legs entwined.

"Are you feeling better?" "I am," she said, smiling at the ceiling. "I'm glad you came over. Are you staying?"

"I think I shall," he said lazily. "I'm far too tired to Apparate."

"Oh, is that the only reason?" she asked.

"Far from it," he said, leaning over to kiss her again. Hermione sighed happily and stretched.

The sound of yowling caused her to laugh.

"Crookshanks wants his dinner, too," she said. A loud knock at the door suggested otherwise.

"It would seem you have a visitor," said Severus, rolling out of bed. Hermione did the same as he pulled on his trousers. She dressed quickly and saw Severus Disillusion himself as she closed the bedroom door.

"I know, Crooks, I know," she said to the agitated animal.

It was Harry at the door. Hermione braced herself for another argument as she opened it to him.

"Hello, Harry." "Hermione," he said, leaning against the doorframe, looking exhausted.

"What is it, Harry?"

"What isn't it?" he asked. "Ron's staying with us, as he and Dad had a row last night. Ginny's upset with you, as you know. They insisted on going out tonight, but I had to stay late and work with the new hires. They like to parade me out to every new group, which Ron hates. Ginny's mad I wouldn't beg off and come support Ron. I could've met them later but I was in no mood for it. She's told me what you said, but I just..."

He sighed heavily.

"I just want to hear it myself."

Hermione gestured toward the kitchen and said, "Come in, Harry."

They sat down at the table.

"What did Ginny tell you?" asked Hermione.

"Well, she was really angry..." said Harry.

"Just paraphrase it, Harry," said Hermione wearily.

"Er... okay. She said you think you can do better than Ron, and that you're probably in love with someone named Gallus who work in the Department of Mysteries."

Hermione shook her head.

"I'm _not_ in love with Gallus," she said. "I broke up with Ron because we are incompatible, Harry. You know Ron as well as I do – he wants a life that I just don't want for myself. He wants the Burrow. I like my small, quiet little flat with Crookshanks. I don't want to go out all the time, and I don't want people over all the time. It was obvious before, I shouldn't have agreed to try dating again. Most of all, and you know this as well, I don't even know if I want any children. He has never once said he could live with that – it's always 'but you might change your mind, Hermione!' I hope you can understand, Harry. Please understand. I can't lose your friendship right now, too."

Harry stared at her. "I do understand. Ginny's being overprotective of Ron, I know. She'll come around soon and realize it."

He held her gaze and asked, "Are you okay?"

Hermione laughed and said, "I will be. I hate that I hurt Ron again. I shouldn't have given him hope."

"Nobody blames you for wanting to try," said Harry.

Hermione gave him a look and he amended his statement to, "Well, I don't blame you."

"Thank you, Harry. It means a lot to hear you say that. It helps knowing at least you don't hate me right now."

"Hermione, I – " Harry's words were drowned out by a loud screech, and a blinding flash of light emitted from under her bedroom door.

Harry and Hermione were both on their feet within seconds, wands out, advancing on the door. Hermione motioned for Harry to stay back, but he refused.

"Harry, _wait_ ," she whispered.

"I an _Auror_ ," he mouthed to her indignantly, after holding a finger to his lips.

Hermione opened the door and slipped into the room first.

"Sweet Merlin," Harry whispered. "That's a phoenix. In your bedroom."

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily.

"Yes, Harry, it is."

"Why... how... what is it doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I have a phoenix. Her name is Enid," said Hermione calmly, despite her racing pulse. Where was Severus? She did not have a closet for him to hide in.

"You just... have a phoenix," said Harry. "How is it you just _have_ a phoenix? Is this what you've been so secretive about lately?"

"Um, yes," she said.

"Hermione, you're going to have to start explaining this at some point."

"I decided I wanted a phoenix, Harry. So, I got one." Hermione watched Enid walk back and forth across her bed, and caught a ripple of movement in the air behind the bird.

"She's, uh, not used to strangers, Harry. Why don't we just close the door and talk. Out there."

It was at that moment that Enid took flight, and landed on what appeared to be thin air. Hermione was amazed that Severus managed to stay silent as she used his shoulder for a perch.

"Hermione..." Harry paused, his voice disbelieving, "Who is she sitting on?"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Hermione.

"There is someone else in here, Disillusioned, with a phoenix perched on their arm," he said. "I haven't revealed them yet because I trust that if you knew about the phoenix, then you know who it is. So, either you tell me, or I find out myself."

"Harry, I can't. Just trust me when I say, you don't want to know."

"I can't accept that answer," Harry said. "Not when you've just sworn to me you did right by Ron and I believed you."

"Oh, Merlin, just reveal yourself," she said to Severus, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"Harry, give me your wand first."

"Why?"

"Just – " She grabbed his wand away. "Give it to me, okay?"

Severus appeared, Enid perched happily on his shoulder, looking quite regal as she dug her talons into his bare skin.

"Hermione," Harry said, turning as white as a sheet and grabbing her hand.

"Yes. It's Severus," she said. "Harry, sit down before you faint."

Severus watched them, standing as still as a statue. Enid chirped at them gently.

"Why are you calling him Severus?" Harry asked, unblinking.

"Well, as you can see, Harry, we're on rather close terms these days," said Hermione, fighting the urge to begin laughing hysterically.

"Oh my god," said Harry. "Oh my god... I'm going to pass out! How is this real? Hermione, what is going on?"

"Get him some chocolate!" hissed Severus, flinching as Enid repositioned herself.

" _Accio chocolate!"_ Hermione said, flicking her wand toward the kitchen. The rest of her half-eaten chocolate bar whizzed into her open hand.

"Eat it, Harry," she commanded. Harry began eating it furiously, still staring at Severus. When he had finished, he took a deep breath.

"Someone please start explaining this situation," he begged.

"Right. Where to begin..." said Hermione, wringing her hands. "So, Harry, obviously Severus is not dead."

"Obviously," said Harry. "How long have you known?"

"Ah, well, that's the thing. Outside of the time loop, for about five days, but I've also been with him in hiding ever since the night you pulled the Sword of Gryffindor out of the lake. So, ah... depending on how you look at it..."

"You _time-traveled?!_ " Harry exploded.

"I had to," Hermione said. "You see, last Wednesday Severus was waiting for me in my flat after work, to tell me that I had to go back in time and save him."

"So you just did it?!"

"Well, I had to Harry, or time as we know it would cease to exist – it's a time loop! All this time, there's been another me – which is _this_ me standing in front of you – hiding in Australia with Severus, waiting until the, er, first me went back in time. When you came to ask me why I needed the cloak, I had already gone back in time with it. That's why I gave it back to you."

"Oh my god," said Harry again. "You've been living with _Snape?_ In Australia? For _years?!_ "

"That's what she just said," Severus said testily. He had picked up his shirt, wrapped it around his arm, and was attempting to coax Enid off of his shoulder.

"So... so you're, like... together."

Hermione smiled and chuckled at the absurdity of it all. "Yes," she said. "We're engaged, in fact."

Harry was silent for such a long time that Hermione nearly shook him.

"Where did you get a time turner?" he finally asked.

"From Dumbledore," said Hermione. "He left me one. I found it hidden at Hogwarts after I found his message for me... which is another story."

"Well?" asked Harry. "Go on."

"The book Dumbledore left me – it wasn't the copy I was meant to have. Those things went to the Ministry first, and funnily enough, the witch who had my job before she died was the one who stole it, after making a replica. She had been doing it for years, apparently."

"You found the book at the Department of Mysteries?" asked Harry.

"Yes, and there was a message specifically for me in it, in which Dumbledore said..." Hermione trailed off, watching Enid finally agree to leave Severus' shoulder.

"Go on," said Harry impatiently. "What did he say?"

"That if Severus died I should use the time turner to go back and save him, but only within a safe time limit. Obviously, it was years too late at that point, so I wasn't going to do anything with the time turner except hide it."

She smiled at Severus and said, "But then, Severus showed up and told me I had to go back."

"How did he show up, if you hadn't gone back yet?" asked Harry.

"It's a time loop, Harry. Sort of like when you realized you had to save yourself and Sirius with that Patronus third year – you said you knew you could perform a corporeal version of the charm, because you had already seen it come to save you."

"Okay..." said Harry, frowning. "So, you knew you had to go back and save him, because he said it had already happened?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "Time forced me to go, you see."

Enid chirped at them and ruffled her feathers. Harry looked at the phoenix.

"So, it's his phoenix, then?" he asked.

"She's our phoenix," said Hermione. "We sought her together."

"How do you find a phoenix?" Harry asked.

"That's another long story," said Hermione. "It wasn't easy. Before tonight, we haven't seen Enid since our quest to find her. That was before the, ah, other me turned time. She's returned now that there's only one of me in the world again – smart of her."

Harry fell silent and looked back and forth from Hermione to Severus and Enid a few times.

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, then glanced back at Severus. "Are you going to remain in hiding forever, Profes- ah, er... sir?"

"God, no," Hermione could not help saying. "We were just waiting for the right time. I've only been back a few days."

"This is... really weird, Hermione," he said. "I mean, a few days ago, I thought you were going to marry Ron. Then you break up with him, and now... now _this_."

"Eloquent, as usual," said Severus, coaxing Enid to perch on the bed frame instead of his arm. As soon as she acquiesced, he pulled his shirt on.

"I know it's an awkward situation, Harry. That's why we had planned to let Severus make his return, get settled in London, and open his apothecary before staging our, er, reunion. Nobody was supposed to know about the time travel – nobody else _can_ know. You really shouldn't, either, since you work for the Ministry. You know, technically you're now obligated to arrest me."

Harry scoffed at the idea and said, "It's not like you wanted this to happen."

"You understand, Harry, that not even Ginny and especially not Ron, can know how Severus really survived? He's going to say that he was saved by a phoenix, which is technically true since we used Enid's tears to do it."

Harry looked confusedly at Enid for a moment.

"I know. I won't tell Ginny."

Hermione glanced at Severus, who wore a look as unpleasant as she felt about what she was about to say.

"Would you mind taking a vow of silence, Harry? Just in case... I don't know, you talk in your sleep or something. It's just that... the very fabric of time is in peril if too many people find out, and we can't have anyone come looking for the time turner, now or in the future."

Harry briefly looked furious at the suggestion, but the expression quickly faded.

"Yeah, sure. Okay."

"Would you mind if Severus performed the Charm?" she asked, glancing at Severus again. He did not look pleased with the prospect.

Harry's uncertainty written on his face, he nodded nonetheless.

"Okay."

He stood up and took a small step toward Severus.

"Er... what do I need to do?"

"Take Hermione's hands," commanded Severus. Harry obeyed, his palms clammy.

"Look at me, Harry," she said gently. They held one another's gaze as Severus began the spell.

"Look at me and hear my secret," she said, shivering as she felt the spell imbue her words with potent magic. "I used a time turner to go back and save Severus Snape from dying at the hand of Lord Voldemort and his snake, Nagini. Severus came to my flat last Wednesday and told me I had to do it, because that is how he survived the Battle of Hogwarts. The body that was found at the scene of his supposed death was a fallen Death Eater who I transfigured into Severus' likeness, and copied his wounds to match the snake's bite. I did this so that time would not be changed as I remembered it. Severus and I lived together in hiding – in Australia – until the time loop was completed. Then, I returned to my flat and resumed life in the present. Severus and I began a relationship while in hiding, waiting to complete the loop. We will only be pretending to meet for the first time once Severus comes out of hiding. Our relationship will be a necessary act to keep time intact and keep the time turner hidden. I broke up with Ron because I am engaged to Severus."

When the Charm had been sealed, Harry blinked and stared at Hermione, still holding her hands.

"Weird," he commented, clearly trying to remember everything she'd just said. "It's like, I _know_ the truth, but I can't put it into words... or thoughts... or something."

He looked at Severus again.

"I've wanted to talk to you so many times since – er – since that day. I can't believe you're actually alive."

Severus looked vaguely uncomfortable. He inclined his head and said, "There will be other times for... talk. Your wife and Weasley will ask questions if you linger here tonight."

"I doubt they're back yet," said Harry. "But... I suppose I should go. I – I'm sorry I, er, intruded. Hermione, I just needed to know the truth from your lips."

"Well," she laughed, "You found it!"

"Right," said Harry. "Well... goodbye. I guess I won't be seeing both of you again for a while."

"Harry, just spend this time comforting and distracting Ron from himself," said Hermione. "Do try to convince Ginny not to hate me... but don't worry, I'll be fine. We'll talk again when all of the, ah, anger has calmed down."

"Okay, Hermione," he said, staring at Severus. "Er – goodbye, then."

"Goodbye," she said, following him to the door.

"I can't believe it," he whispered before he walked out. "I've wished this was possible for so long. I just can't believe – "

"Harry. You must put it aside for now. The time will come soon enough – and he will talk with you. I promise."

"Right. Goodbye," he said, turning away.

"Invest in a sleeping potion," she recommended. He waved to her without turning back around, then Disapparated.

She sighed heavily after closing the door. Severus was standing before her.

"Thank Merlin he agreed to let us perform the Perfect Silence Charm," she said. "I really didn't want to _obliviate_ him."

"Nor did I," said Severus. "Enid is already causing problems for us."

Hermione laughed and said, "Indeed. She seemed to enjoy the fiasco."

She kissed him and asked, "What have we gotten ourselves into?"


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: The Rest of the Story**

The next few weeks were, thankfully, unremarkable. Hermione went to work, Severus continued to research, test, and plan for his apothecary, and Ron and Ginny avoided Hermione. Harry sometimes found her after work for a quick chat before she went home for the day. He always asked her if everything was all right with a significant look, to which she replied that it was.

"You'll tell me, er, when it's about to happen, won't you?" he asked one day, walking through the park with her.

"Ah, I'll try, Harry," she said. "You'll tell me when Ron's finally started dating again, won't you?"

"Sure, Hermione," said Harry. "Assuming he tells me."

"Why wouldn't he?" she asked. Harry shrugged.

"Ron's been miffed at me ever since he found out I've been talking to you like this."

Hermione could not help rolling her eyes.

"As immature as ever, I see," she said. "What does Ginny say?"

"She told him to stop being a berk, and that I can talk to you if I want."

"Yet, I haven't heard a word from her," Hermione pointed out.

"She's getting tired of Ron's moping," said Harry. "He moved back to the Burrow, but he's always over, eating everything in the kitchen and whinging about work. He hates that everyone knows he came in the same time as I did and isn't finished training yet."

"Can't you set him up with someone?" asked Hermione. "You and Ginny meet a lot of young single witches just, ah, being you. Her with the team, you being 'The Chosen One' and a brand new Auror, working at the Ministry."

Harry sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not good at that stuff, Hermione."

Hermione sighed as well and said, "Just... try to encourage him to ask someone out. Anyone. He needs to get over me and get on with life."

"Like I said, he's not keen on my advice or my company at the moment," said Harry.

"Hmmm... well, perhaps Ginny can convince him," said Hermione.

"She's not mad at you anymore," said Harry. "It's just... well, if Ron thought shewas taking your side too..."

Hermione sighed heavily and shook her head.

"Fine. Let him wallow in his misery."

Harry looked down and shuffled his feet for a moment.

"Do you want to get a drink with me before you go home?" he asked.

"Sure," said Hermione.

A few minutes later they were seated at a bar with drinks in hand.

"Hermione, do you think... do you think he'd meet with me this week?"

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, I don't know. It would be difficult for you, doing it before he's officially returned, since you're under the charm."

"It's bad enough as it is, knowing he's here, not being able to talk too him. He knew my mother better than anyone else alive, Hermione. Even Sirius couldn't tell me that much about her, not really."

"I know, Harry. I know."

"Has he told _you_ anything about my mum?"

Hermione sighed and said, "Not much."

Harry looked so disappointed that she said, "He said once that she wasn't, er, very popular before she got with your dad. I suppose that was before..."

"Before Snape called her a _mudblood_ ," said Harry.

"Well, yes... but I think their friendship must have been rocky long before that happened, Harry. Perhaps she started to make more popular friends, and they didn't like him. That would be a big strain on a childhood friendship. The segregation of the houses was even more pronounced back then, just before the first war."

"He was obsessed with the Dark Arts," Harry said. "He was friends with _Death Eaters_. He can't blame her for drawing a line."

"Harry, no matter how vile they were at the time... the Sytherins in questions weren't Death Eaters yet. They were children."

"Yeah, but he still became one, didn't he?" asked Harry, looking upset.

Hermione took a breath and set her drink down.

"Harry, I've never asked him all the details. I'm sure he'd tell me now, if I wanted to know... but I think you should hear it directly from him."

"Yeah, I suppose," said Harry.

"He was sorted into Slytherin at the height of the blood purity movement, but he's a half-blood wizard and grew up in a Muggle neighborhood," said Hermione, after a beat, her mind working. "I imagine his knowledge of the Dark Arts earned him respect in Slytherin. He would have had to get on with his housemates, or they'd have surely bullied him."

"Like my dad and Sirius," mumbled Harry, looking ashamed.

"Yes," Hermione said quietly. A silence passed as she picked her drink up again.

"I don't think he blamed her for ending their friendship, you know," she said after a while.

"Yeah, I know... he blamed my dad," said Harry.

"He's made his peace with it, Harry," said Hermione, wondering if she should mention Dumbledore's disastrous meddling with Severus' memories. "Severus will, however, always loathe Sirius."

"He shouldn't. Sirius was a good man!" said Harry fiercely. "He should be able to understand that – that a person can change, become better. He should know."

Hermione sighed heavily.

"Harry... as you saw in those memories, Sirius targeted and bullied Severus relentlessly and viciously – with the full support and help of your father. That might well be unforgivable to Severus. Sirius never expressed any regret or apologized for his treatment of Severus. He thought Severus deserving of no respect, apologies, or pity. He had no faith in Dumbledore's trust in him. You must recall the animosity between them when they were both working for the Order, on the the same side of the fight.

Harry grunted and nodded as he took a swig from his glass.

"Sirius never intended to forgive Severus for his past," said Hermione. "He could not conceive of anyone becoming a Death Eater who was not deeply evil."

Harry was quiet for a long time, no doubt deeply conflicted about his love for his godfather, as he had been for a few years.

"I do wonder whether the Occlumency lessons would have been different if Sirius hadn't been there telling me not to trust Snape. I mean, I already didn't trust him, but having Sirius there saying the same thing made me so certain I was right," said Harry.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something comforting, but Harry continued.

"I just can't understand it. Why didn't he feel any... remorse... about how he'd been in school? Why did he continue to hate Snape so much, when he knew better than I did how much Snape was risking to work for Dumbledore?"

Harry looked searchingly into Hermione's eyes.

"The things he used to say to me – about how people aren't all good or bad, you know? It seemed like he was so wise. Was he just saying things he didn't even believe, just to make me feel better?"

"Harry," Hermione sighed again. "I don't think Sirius was lying to you. I'm sure he really believed those things _and_ he wanted to comfort you. Remember, Sirius grew up in the Black family. Imagine that, Harry. You think the Durselys were bad – and they were awful, to be sure – but they weren't the Malfoys."

Harry was frowning at her.

"It's obvious that Sirius hated most of his family, for very good reasons... but I'm sure he also had at least a few fond memories of them as well. However, he never knew Severus as anything but an enemy and once he learned Severus became a Death Eater, he refused to see him in any other way."

"But it was _his fault_ they were enemies!" said Harry in frustration. "He and my dad hated him from almost the moment they met him."

"Yes, Harry, and as much as I love him, I can't defend the way Severus baited Sirius our fifth year. He knew exactly how to get a rise out of him. I doubt Dumbledore _wanted_ Severus to be friendly with Sirius or to be fully trusted by any of us, but it was obvious Severus enjoyed getting a bit of revenge on him. Neither of them can be excused for their behavior."

"If I was Snape, I'd have done the same," muttered Harry.

"Still... it was unnecessary," said Hermione. "He knew Sirius was jealous of him, out working for the Order, doing a crucial and dangerous job. He took every opportunity to rub salt in the wound."

Harry was silent.

"You know, Sirius might well have been talking about himself when he said that nobody is all good or bad," said Hermione softly. "I'm sure he was aware of his own faults, but he was proud, and he was trying to be strong for you. You don't have to hate his memory just because you've come to see Severus in a different light."

"Do you think Sirius knew that Snape loved my mum?" asked Harry. "Do you think any of them ever suspected it?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "In my experience, teenage wizards are extraordinarily thick about such things, and I doubt Severus was shouting it from the rooftops."

"Do you think my mum knew?" asked Harry.

"I've no idea, Harry."

"I don't know whether I hope she did or not."

"There are some things Severus may not tell you," she warned him. "He's willing to talk to you, but try to remember... he has a right to keep some memories to himself."

"I'll won't pry, Hermione," said Harry. He smiled slightly at the knowing look she gave him.

"Not too much, I promise. I don't fancy getting hexed out of the room."

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Just try to stop thinking about it for now, Harry. The time will come."

"Easy for you to say," Harry said, his eyes tracking across the bar. "You've had _years_ to talk to him."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing his eyes remained fixed on a spot across the room behind her head.

"Well, that answers that question," he muttered. Hermione frowned.

"What, Harry?"

"Don't turn around," he said quickly, as she made to do just that.

"Why not?" she whispered.

"Ron's here."

"Okay..." Hermione trailed off, as Harry's eyes followed Ron over her shoulder.

"He's with Irene," said Harry tersely. "Ginny hasn't said anything about this..."

"About what?" asked Hermione.

"They look _very_ close," said Harry, clearing his throat. "Mother of Merlin, they've just snogged a bit."

" _What?!"_ Hermione whispered, fighting the urge to turn around and see for herself. "Have they seen you?"

"No," said Harry, finishing off his drink. "Shall we sneak out the back? Tinus won't mind."

"Harry, we needn't to sneak off," said Hermione reasonably. "I've been hoping Ron would start seeing someone. I'm not upset."

"You're not?"

"Harry, of course I'm not," said Hermione, finally daring to turn and peek behind her. Sure enough, Ron was seated beside Irene, his arm comfortably around her shoulders. Irene was talking animatedly, her cheeks flushed.

"This is wonderful, Harry!" she said, turning back around. "Why didn't I see how perfect Irene would be for him? They'll be great together!"

"It must be a new thing," said Harry, sounding uncertain. "Don't start planning their wedding just yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and said, "I'm telling you right now, the wedding is not far off. Shall we bet on it?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I can't believe Ginny hasn't said anything!"

"Perhaps she didn't want me to know yet," said Hermione. "You keep secrets about as well as Hagrid."

Harry looked highly offended at that comment and was about to respond as Hermione hopped off her bar stool.

"I'm not – er, what are you doing, Hermione?"

"Come on," she said, motioning to Ron and Irene.

"Hermione!" Harry whispered.

She walked over to Ron, hoping Harry was behind her. Irene saw her first and looked a bit panicked as she nudged Ron and whispered something in his ear.

"Hello, Hermione," Ron said stiffly as she approached. Irene smiled nervously and echoed his greeting.

"Hello," she said awkwardly, realizing that she had not given any thought to what she was going to say to the couple.

"Erm... can we join you?" she asked, sensing Harry's presence at her side. Ron looked at Harry, his cheeks pink, mouth a thin line.

"That would be nice," said Irene, looking as if she'd rather be anywhere else.

The four of them sat down, avoiding eye contact, a long silence sitting between them before the waitress made her way over to take Ron and Irene's order.

"Would you like another?" she asked Harry, motioning to his empty glass.

"Please," he said.

"And for you?" she asked Hermione.

"Oh, no... thank you," she said.

Irene took a long sip from her own glass. Ron was staring at the table stonily.

"It's great to see you, Irene," said Hermione. "It's been far too long."

Irene smiled and put down her drink.

"Yes. How are you, Hermione? How is... work?"

"Our receptionist has been on vacation, and you'd think she was the most important person in the department. The higher ups have no idea how to function without her and have been complaining all week."

"How's Gallus?" asked Ron, and Hermione noticed Irene kick him under the table.

"Not sure," said Hermione. "He's been working on a project with a mysterious man who always wears green robes and has never spoken to me. They're somewhere out of the country, I believe."

"He told you that?" asked Harry.

"Not exactly," said Hermione. "But I saw a memo come through the office saying their portkey was approved. It didn't say anything else, of course."

"Oooh," said Irene suggestively. "Have you been spying on him?"

"No," said Hermione. "They asked me to sort the office mail one day since Margaret's away, and I happened to see it. Most of the correspondence is sealed."

"Is it difficult for the two of you, not being able to talk about what he does?" Irene asked.

Hermione peered at Irene in surprise and said, "No... I don't expect him to tell me anything. Why should I?"

She looked at Ron and said, "Has Ron told you I'm dating Gallus?"

Irene glanced from Ron to Hermione, looking confused.

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"Ronald Weasley! Really?" asked Hermione in exasperation.

"Well, how would I know otherwise?" asked Ron. "You went on a date with him, you have lunch together everyday, and Harry says you talk about him all the time."

Hermione took a calming breath as Harry protested, "I haven't told you a thing, as you've not been speaking to me! I suppose you heard that from Ginny, then?"

Ron shrugged and said, "Well, you still said it, mate."

"Please, let's not argue," Hermione said, glaring at Harry. She turned back to Irene.

"Gossip aside, I'm not with Gallus," she said, smiling at her. "Not that it matters, I suppose."

"No, why should it matter?" asked Ron.

"Exactly," said Hermione. "I know this is awkward for all of us, but I came over because I wanted to say that I'm happy to see you and Ron together."

Irene glanced at Ron and said, "Er, thanks."

"I'd like it if we could all continue to be friends," said Hermione.

Ron remained silent and Irene shrugged off his arm.

"I'd like that, too," said Irene, grinning at Hermione. "I'm sure Ron feels the same."

Ron glared at her momentarily, then sighed.

"Sure, Hermione. If it's what Irene wants."

Irene turned her head sharply and said sharply, "I've said it is, haven't I?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Great. You'll tell Ginny we've decided to be friends again?"

Ron sighed again, but nodded.

"All right, then," he said, shifting in his seat. Irene smiled and took his hand under the table.

"Well, I should be going," said Hermione. "Crookshanks will be furious with me for coming home late."

Harry stood up as well and said, "And Ginny will be wondering where I've been."

"Sure," said Ron. "I'll be over later, I suppose."

"Right," said Harry. "See you later, then."

They paid and left together.

"Sorry I told Ginny you talk about Gallus," said Harry as soon as they were outside. "She wanted to know what we talk about for so long and you know I'm a terrible liar, especially with her... you _do_ talk about him quite a bit."

"It's okay, Harry," Hermione assured him. "If circumstances were different, I'd introduce Gallus to all of you. He could use some friends, I think."

"Isn't he sort of... old?" asked Harry.

"Not as old as you seem to think!" she laughed. "Perhaps once Ron proposes to Irene, he'll be ready to accept Gallus as a friend."

"Hermione, you really shouldn't try to predict the future," said Harry. "You dropped out of Divination, remember?"

"Harry Potter! Never bring up that wretched class again!" she said.

When she got home, Severus was there waiting for her. Crookshanks was stretched out on the back of the sofa behind his shoulders, one paw curled into his robe.

"It's sweet that you two have become so close," she said. Crookshanks purred in response, flopping onto his back.

"This appears to be my reward for feeding the creature," said Severus, closing his book.

Hermione leaned over to kiss him, and Crookshanks batted playfully at her hair.

"Crooks! Stop it!" she laughed. Severus pulled her onto his lap and kissed her fully, causing Crookshanks to dislodge himself and saunter away.

"Where's Enid?" Hermione asked. The phoenix liked to tease Crookshanks whenever she was in Hermione's flat, which seemed to be most days lately.

"I've no idea," he replied. "Nor do I care where the bothersome chicken might be. She can take care of herself."

"She's a magnificent mythical creature, Severus. Please stop calling her a chicken."

"I shall do as I please, just as she does," he said. "It's only fair."

Hermione leaned into his chest and sighed.

"Well, Ron's got a girlfriend at last."

Severus grunted in response.

"It's Irene... which is perfect, really."

"Why is that?" Severus asked.

"Well, because I like her," said Hermione. "We get on really well, actually. Today, we told Ron that we intend to remain friends despite him. She'll bring him around quickly, I think. He seems completely smitten with her."

Severus grunted again, no doubt quickly reaching his tolerance for news about Ron.

"Ginny must have set them up," said Hermione. "She didn't say a word about it to Harry. He was as surprised as I was to see them walk into the bar together today."

"Out with Potter again?" he asked. "Is he still determined to force me out of hiding early?"

"No," she said. "Well, he'd prefer it to happen as soon as possible, of course. Today he asked me if you've told me anything more about his mother. I told him no, and that he should hear it from you in any case."

She looked into his eyes and said, "Though I have to admit that I am almost as curious as Harry is about the infamous Lily Potter."

Severus was quiet and very still. Finally he said, "What do you wish to know?"

Hermione settled into the sofa beside him and wrapped the throw around herself.

"Just... what she was like as a girl, before she married Harry's dad and got involved in the Order. What your friendship was like... how it came to an end."

He sucked in a breath and said, "You already know _that_ from Potter."

"Yes, but... how did it get to that breaking point? Surely, far more happened than you let Harry see."

He was silent and Hermione began to feel guilty for questioning him.

"You don't have to tell me..."

"No, I do... I shall," he said, grimacing. "It is more difficult, now that so many of the memories have been removed."

Hermione pulled the throw up over her shoulders and hugged her knees.

"We met before either of us got our Hogwarts letters," he said. "I taught her spells – the basics of magic, which I had learned from my mother's old schoolbooks. I used my mother's wand until she caught me one day and destroyed it. She had little stomach for magic by that time. My father would have beaten me if he discovered me with it. She cried for days after the wand was gone, even though I had not seen her use it in years."

Hermione felt her heart drop at his words. The story of Lily Potter would also be the story of Severus Snape, it seemed.

"We became friends and her sister hated me for it. Lily was superior to Petunia Evans in every way – in kindness, intelligence, beauty, and personality. She was a bright, sparkling star while Petunia faded into the background at school. Her magical ability was the final straw, it would seem. Petunia never forgave her for it, or for going off to play magic with me instead of dolls and dress-up.

"Lily's parents were proud of her magical talents and were thrilled to send her to Hogwarts. They were kind to me, though wary. Petunia tried her best to convince them I was a bad influence. She put some of their mother's jewelry into my school bag one day and told them I had stolen it."

Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Lily brought the missing items back the next day and told her mother she had taken them to wear in the school play.

He glanced over at Hermione, who still held her hand over her mouth, eyes wide as she listened.

"I knew the Evans pitied me, but they were kind. My parents never spoke to them, despite knowing I spent a great deal of time in their backyard.

"My mother was not a blood purist, but neither was she willing to face her family after getting pregnant with a Muggle's child. She ran away with him, having no idea how to live as a Muggle. She had no education as far as the Muggles were concerned, and no valuable skills. She was ill frequently and could not hold down a job. We were at the mercy of my father for income, and he frequently threatened to quit his job at the factory, pack up, and leave us destitute. He despised magic, was fearful of it, and resented my mother for refusing to ask her well-off relatives for money to help raise me. The house we lived in had been in his family for a few generations and that is the only reason we were able to live in the neighborhood on his income from the factory.

"Lily's father worked in the factory on the other side of town. Her mother worked at one of the local primary schools – not as a teacher. She helped with lessons, cleaning, whatever needed done. They did not have a lot of money, either, but they did the best they could for their daughters. Lily always wore Petunia's old clothes, except for when she got new school robes.

"The day we got our letters, Lily ran over to my house and knocked on the door so insistently that my mother told me I'd better get her away quickly before she woke my father – something we'd all regret.

"We went down to the river and sat under our favorite willow tree, reading our letters to one another. McGonagall came to visit the Evans and my parents a few days later, and was pleasantly surprised to find the Muggles' daughter had already told them about Hogwarts. We were both offered scholarships, provided our marks remained high enough throughout the year.

"My father was resistant to the idea of me getting a formal magical education until he realized that it would cost him virtually nothing and that I'd be sent away for most of the year. Once he learned he'd barely have to see or support me until I was of age, he became far more... agreeable.

"Every last one of my relatives had been sorted into Slytherin before me. Once my mother knew I'd be attending Hogwarts, she gave me the rest of her books, the ones she'd been hiding because they were advanced beyond anything taught at Hogwarts and contained far darker magic than a young wizard ought know about. She told me that none of my classmates must know I had a Muggle father, and that I should read and memorize everything I could about Dark Magic lest I appear ignorant to my pureblooded peers. She impressed upon me the importance of appearing well-bred and knowledgable of things beyond the scope of a formal education – things old magical families passed down through the generations. She perhaps did not expect me to have such a good memory as I did, or the control with which to attempt advanced spells as soon as I got my hands on my new wand.

"I did not show Lily those books or teach her any of the magic I found in the pages. I knew intuitively she would be disturbed by it and insist I get rid of them. I, however, listened to my mother and learned all that I could about the darker side of magic. The books had been in our family for hundreds of years. My mother stole them from the family library when she ran away.

"I began to wonder, in the weeks leading up to our first train ride to Hogwarts, if Lily would be happy at school. I selfishly wanted her to be sorted into Slytherin with me, but I worried about the warnings my mother had given me. What would those magical children with grand wizarding families think of her? She would never lie about her parents, I was sure. However, I was just as sure that nobody could hate Lily Potter, as I had never seen evidence that such a thing was possible. I decided that I would not tell her what my mother had said about Muggle families. If she was sorted into Slytherin I would protect her and teach her some spells to impress the others.

"Imagine my surprise and despair, when I was indeed put in Slytherin, and watched my only friend join the Gryffindors, who seemed delighted to have her and glad to see me relegated to the dungeons alone.

"She was not popular for the first few years, but she was accepted well enough by the girls in her house. She was often homesick, and likely spent all of her free time with me because I reminded her of home. Neither of us made any other friends for months. Lily was quiet and subdued, unused to being anything less than an exceptional and favored student. Her confidence plummeted after the first week of lessons as she watched her classmates flourish wands and recite basic spells without hesitation. She was scolded by McGonagall for using wandless magic in class one day, even though she had successfully transfigured her quill into a leaf, along with a few of her classmates' quills as well.

"Terrified of losing her scholarship, she did nothing but study when we were together and when she was alone. We practiced spells constantly, and she quickly improved in confidence and skill. It was years before she ever attempted wandless magic again.

"By her second year, she had a couple of friends – two girls from Hufflepuff – who frequently distracted her from me. I was depressed about it, having little interest in the students in my own house. I was despised by the rest of the school doubly for being in Slytherin and for being Sirius Black's favorite target. He had feuds with many of the other Slytherins as well, but he hated me the most. I did my best to make him believe I was dangerous, but he came from an older and darker magical line than I, and he was recklessly fearless in the face of Dark Magic. He seemed to have something to prove in the way he dared myself and the rest of the Slytherins to use what he called "vile magic" on him.

"Lily hated Sirius Black and James Potter as much as I did, or so I thought. At some point in our third year, she befriended Remus Lupin. I did not know this for a long time, as she was afraid to tell me. Lupin enjoyed the protection that came with being a friend of Black and Potter. They used him as a distraction for their misbehavior, sometimes unwittingly.

"My mother died at the end of our third year. My father sent me a letter saying I could come home for the funeral if I wanted, but that he'd rather not have me hanging around afterward, since I could be depressed at school as well as I could at home. He also told me that it had better not affect my schoolwork and cost me my scholarship.

"I did not go home for the funeral. I could not bear to see with what little respect and lack of love he sent her to the grave. I did not tell Lily about it until we were on the train home for the summer.

"After that year, I did not go home over the holidays. I had only done so before to spend time with Lily. She begged me to come home for Christmas fourth year, despite the fact that we'd been quarreling about her increasingly close friendship with Remus Lupin.

"She returned from the holidays determined to mend our friendship. We'd grown closer the previous summer, when I avoided spending any time in my own house after the death of my mother. We spent hours walking together that summer, just the two of us. It was then that I knew I loved her."

Severus fell silent for a moment, lost in a memory it would seem. Then, he chuckled lightly.

"I thought she fancied Lupin. I became obsessed with breaking them apart, especially after the holidays when I met her at the train platform after sneaking out of the castle and she hugged me in front of her little Hufflepuff friends. I got detention with Filch for leaving the castle grounds without permission, but it was worth it.

"Naturally, my jealous obsession with Lupin and my continuing feud with Black and Potter was a source of conflict with Lily. We argued constantly over the friendships we had each begun making within our respective houses. She began spending her days with Mary MacDonald, another Gryffindor, locked away in their common room, studying without me. I often saw her eating lunch with Remus Lupin, sitting at the edge of Black and Potter's group of friends.

"She hated my friendliness with the other Slytherins, and no matter how I tried to explain it away as necessary for my survival and well-being, she refused to understand how I could even speak to them, much less help them escape punishment for their misdeeds. And no matter how often I tried to make her see that Lupin did the same for his miscreant friends, albeit with far less creative intent by simply neglecting his prefect responsibilities, she would not forgive me.

"By the end of our fourth year, we were hardly on speaking terms. The only place we talked was in Potions, where we continued to partner together and where we agreed not to speak of our quarrels. I lived for those classes that year. I was in a deep depression, knowing I was losing her to the Gryffindors at last. I had hoped to confess my feelings for her over the summer, and that hope had been lost.

"That was a long, miserable summer break. Her father had gotten a promotion the previous year and their family took a trip to the coast of Spain with the money he had managed to save. She came back tanned, freckled, and glowing, the prettiest I'd ever seen her. I convinced her to let me come over and see her vacation photos one day when Petunia was off with her boyfriend and her parents were at work."

He paused and cleared his throat.

"I kissed her that day. For many years, that was the most beautiful moment of my life. But she cried afterward, and we argued again. She asked if I knew what my friends called her, and demanded to know if I thought of her as a _mudblood_. I promised I did not, and that I would never call her or anyone else such a thing since I was half-Muggle myself.

" 'But you hate your Muggle father, Severus,' she said to me. 'You told me once that you wish every day he was dead instead of your mother!' "

Hermione made a sound of surprise and could not help saying, "Did she not understand why? Did she not know how awful he was to you and your mother?"

Severus shook his head and said, "She knew some of it, but my mother had been very careful when she was alive to hide my father's abuse. He rarely hit her – only twice that I know of – but it was his words and callousness that hurt her the most. I tried never to speak of my parents, especially my father, when we were together. Lily was my escape, my only happiness... I did not want to bring _him_ into our conversations at all."

Hermione stared at him in disbelief and said, "So, she thought you were a blood purist because you hated your father?"

"She had other reasons, and I cannot blame her for believing as she did," said Severus. "I remained stubbornly loyal to my Slytherin housemates, continuing to get them out of trouble by whatever means necessary. I reasoned that I was simply making up for the number of times McGonagall and Dumbledore let their precious Gryffindors off the hook, or took the word of Black and Potter over one of their victims.

"As I saw her spending more and more time with Lupin, often in the vicinity of Black and Potter, I found more ways to antagonize them. It was foolish in the extreme to pick fights with the two of them when there was only one of me, but I was compelled to get her attention in any way possible. I secretly hoped one of them would nearly kill me and she would see they were no different from the Slytherins they so hated.

"In the wake of my renewed energy invested in our feud, Black and Potter made it their mission to humiliate me. Instead of dueling with hexes and curses as we had before, they invented ridiculous spells designed to embarrass me in front of our peers. I usually succeeded in escaping before they were able to do so, until..."

"The day at the lake," said Hermione. "What Harry saw."

"Indeed. That was the day I realized that Lily had given James Potter reason enough to believe she might go out with him, and I heard something familiar in her scolding tone as she told him off. She cared for him. She _wanted_ him to be a better person. She blushed when he told her that he'd never bother me again if she'd go out with him. So, I did the only thing I could think of to hurt her as much as she'd just unknowingly hurt me."

"You called her a _mudblood_ ," said Hermione, almost choking on the word.

"I wanted to die as it left my mouth," he said. "I convinced myself I was paranoid about her feelings for Potter, just as I had been with Lupin, and begged for forgiveness. I tried to make her believe any excuse I could think of – mainly that it was an act to get Travers, a Slytherin who had been interrogating me about my family, off my back. She would not budge. We were done, never to speak again. I was dead to her."

"Oh, Severus..." said Hermione, tearing up.

"After my promise to her, I could not deny that what I said was unforgivable. I eventually gave up and resigned myself to my place in Slytherin house. No other group would accept me – only Lily knew I was not a fraction of the Dark wizard I pretended to be. I had a reputation to uphold, and I did it well. I quickly gained greater respect within Slytherin, and found it enjoyable. My goal was to survive until graduation, then take a Potions apprenticeship in another country, and disappear."

"Lily eventually agreed to date Potter in our sixth year, and convinced him to let our feud die, but not before Black nearly made Lupin a murderer and me his victim, and called it a joke. Dumbledore allowed him to stay in school, believing he would be invaluable to the Order in the future and an immediate target of the growing army of Death Eaters who knew of his traitorous denouncement of his own family. I knew nothing of his reasons at the time, and still do not support his decision to pardon Sirius from dismissal. Naturally, I was consumed by anger and resentment.

"Lily never knew what happened that night, as far as I can tell. Black and Potter sheltered her from many of their continued misdeeds that year. However, Potter did begin ignoring me after saving my life that night. I'm sure Lily believed it was her influence that changed him, but it was more likely the realization that his partner-in-crime was willing to take bullying to deadly heights that convinced him to leave me alone.

"Lily, Potter, and Black joined the Order as soon as they were of age the next year. I tried and failed repeatedly to secure an apprenticeship out of the country. Nobody wanted to take on a Slytherin and Dumbledore would not release my school records without sharing my house affiliation."

Hermione frowned and scoffed at that comment.

"Eventually, they found me. I was living in my father's house. He worked the night shift, so it was easy enough to avoid him. He told me I had to be out of the house by my eighteenth birthday.

"Some of my former classmates joined the Death Eaters and began talking about me. Voldemort became very interested in recruiting me, purportedly one of the Darkest wizards Hogwarts had produced since he left its halls. I realized he viewed me as a threat and that I must submit to his demands or I would be taken out swiftly."

"I managed to convince him that my greatest skill lay in the potions lab, and agreed to join him and serve loyally on the condition I was given an apprenticeship to complete my education. Miraculously, he took the deal. I worked for a skilled but unscrupulous old Potions master in a dark, smelly underground lab and occasionally was sent out with others to spy on Ministry officials. I was very good at not being seen if I did not wish to be."

He fell silent again.

"You know the rest," he said after a while.

Hermione moved to lean against him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," she said.

They sat that way for many long minutes, until he sighed and said, "There's one other thing I've never shared with anyone."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Three days before we left Hogwarts at the end of our seventh year, I was sneaking around the castle, practicing my Disillusionment charms. I saw Black slip into an abandoned corridor on the fifth floor alone, where the classrooms were only used for storage at that time. So, I followed him. When I entered the room he had disappeared into, I saw him locking lips with the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain – Trevor Lewis.

Hermione gasped and sat up.

"Severus! That's... that's... well, that's a surprise. What did you do?"

"I left before I was discovered and spent the next few days dropping heavy hints in his presence that I knew about his secret. I would have outed him if it hadn't meant also outing Lewis. He was the only Quidditch player who had never made fun of me, and we had once had a nice conversation in Potions about the best way to brew slow-acting poisons. As Black and the rest of their group left the train platform for the last time, I pulled him aside and told him I knew what he liked to do on the fifth floor corridor, promising I was saving that information in case it ever became opportune to share it. It was the last time I spoke to him before he was put in Azkaban."

"What did he say?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing," said Severus. "He was, for once in his life, rendered speechless."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Waiting for the Day**

"Severus?" whispered Hermione, curled up next to him in bed a few mornings later.

He shifted and turned his head toward her.

"What happened to your father?" she asked.

He blinked at her groggily and sighed.

"You've wanted to ask for days," he observed.

"Well... yes," she admitted. "Once I realized you never said."

"He was murdered by Death Eaters," he said simply. "Shortly after I agreed to join Voldemort and began my Potions apprenticeship. Voldemort informed me of my father's death by sending me a bottled memory of the murder in a box with a silver bow."

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why? Why did he do it?"

Severus was silent for a while. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes.

"He'd seen my some of my past memories, felt my rage at my Muggle father. It was meant to be a reward for my compliance and service. He knew I that I was – averse – to 'getting blood on my hands' as he said. He told me that the only reason he had recruited such a coward as myself was my skill in Potions and my academic understanding of the Dark Arts. Voldemort was a powerful wizard, and was interested in any and all obscure Dark Magic. However, he lacked the patience, attention to detail, and theoretical knowledge to craft his own advanced Potions and spells. This critical flaw grew more pronounced after his first defeat and subsequent return to bodily form. He rarely developed any magic himself, and none at all after he returned."

Hermione frowned and said, "But didn't he invent the spell to fly unsupported?"

Severus looked at her again and slowly shook his head.

"He didn't invent it," said Hermione. "You did."

He looked away again.

"Severus! Why did you never tell me that spell was yours?"

"I'd rather not brag about teaching the Dark Lord how to fly or allowing him to take credit for it," said Severus. "It was a long-held wish of his, a task he assigned me from the beginning."

Hermione rolled onto her stomach and rested on her elbows, looking at him.

"I should have known it was your spell," she said. "Now I really must learn it, too."

He reached over and pushed some of her hair back from her face, before sitting up to kiss her.

"It will have to wait," he said. "We can't have you spotted flying unsupported around Britain, or anywhere else for that matter."

She sighed and said, "Yes, I suppose it would raise a lot of questions... could I not fly while Disillusioned?"

"You could, if you already knew how to do it," he said. "I cannot very well teach you if I cannot see you."

"Fine," she relented. "I suppose I'll have to wait."

He relaxed back against his pillows again, eyes closed.

"When _are_ you going to make your appearance?" she asked.

"Next Monday," he said without opening his eyes.

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh... really?"

He looked at her.

"Indeed. I am prepared to move forward with the Apothecary and the next step will be to claim the money Dumbledore left me, return to wizarding society, and find a location to set up shop."

"So, you're planning to go to Gringott's under the Polyjuice Potion?" she asked. "What if they realize you're in disguise?"

"The vault is not in my name," he said. "It will be... problematic if I attempt to access it as myself."

"What did Dumbledore expect you to do, then?" she asked.

"He gave me they key and a vial of Polyjuice," said Severus. "The same potion which I assume he used to open the vault."

"Oh," she said. "I suppose he anticipated that you might need the money while in hiding."

"It is impossible to know what Albus Dumbledore truly anticipated about the future," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, sensing he had a theory about the subject.

"I've long suspected that Albus possessed an usual manifestation of clairvoyant ability."

Hermione's eyes widened and she asked, "You think he was a Seer?"

"In a manner of speaking," said Severus. "He did not practice or study Divination in any traditional sense. If he had visions, they were never shared nor witnessed by anyone else. He had _feelings_ and _hunches_ that were more than mere intuition, less than prophecy, but rarely incorrect. Combined with his intellect, powerful magic, and shrewd understanding of the motivations of others, it could be said he had the gift of Foresight."

"Well, that would explain a lot," said Hermione.

They fell silent and Hermione heard his breathing slow again. She glanced at his still form, eyes closed, hands folded over his chest.

"Do you suppose Dumbledore knew we'd end up together?" she mused.

He exhaled through his nose and said, "Nothing about our situation would surprise me at this point."

Hermione giggled and said, "You're right. You know, Dumbledore himself could show up in my flat tomorrow and I wouldn't bat an eye."

"It's the least he could do," said Severus. "Come back and explain himself before I return from the dead."

Hermione did not tell Harry the date of Severus' planned return. She wanted his reactions to be as authentic as possible around Ginny and Ron. However, it was hard to keep it from him when she had nobody with whom she could share the news.

Severus spent a great deal of time walking around Diagon Alley in one disguise or another, looking for a potential space for his Apothecary.

"You know, we don't have to stay in London," said Hermione on Thursday evening, peering over her book from the other end of the sofa. "I don't mind distance Apparition. We could find a nice out-of-the-way spot to set up shop."

"Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade would be preferable," he said. "You assume we will be living over the shop, which will not necessarily be the case."

"Hmmm... I wouldn't mind moving to Hogsmeade," said Hermione. "But there's already an Apothecary."

"Is there?" asked Severus. "I was under the impression that Mr. Watters would be forced to admit his senility had advanced to such a stage that he was no longer fit to brew a cold remedy once I was gone."

"Perhaps he sold the business to someone else," Hermione said.

"Perhaps, indeed," said Severus thoughtfully.

"They couldn't go on without an Apothecary in town, could they?" asked Hermione.

The next day she came home to find Severus sitting at the kitchen table, which was covered in various bits of parchment, upon which Crookshanks had situated himself.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"Floor plans," he said.

"From where?" she asked.

He looked up and dislodged Crookshanks from his spot atop the parchments.

"The old Apothecary shop in Hogsmeade, which is still vacant, and a few options in London, including one in Diagon Alley."

"Ah," said Hermione with interest. She went to stand by his shoulder. "Can I see?"

He carefully spread the various parchments across the table and leaned back. After a few minutes of silent reading, Hermione crossed her arms and looked at him.

"What have you decided?"

"That rent is expensive, especially in Diagon Alley, where there are already four Apothecaries," he replied. "Which is why I am quite interested in the possibility of purchasing the old building in Hogsmeade."

"Hmmm... I'd like to see it," she said. "I imagine it will need a lot of work."

"Are we not wizards?" he asked in amusement.

"Indeed," she sighed, sitting down next to him. "It'll be nothing we can't handle with a bit of research, I'm sure. I'll look for something at the library tomorrow."

"Perhaps you should wait until we've seen all of our options," he said.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I'll curious about the subject anyway. Perhaps I'll make some changes around my flat."

"For the next occupant to enjoy?" he asked.

"I suppose..." she said, frowning. "Do you mean, because I won't be living there much longer?"

He inclined his head.

"It will be long enough," she said, sighing heavily. "I'm tired of living alone... or, pretending to, anyway. I think we shall have a whirlwind romance."

"If you like," he said, smirking. "Nobody will approve, whether it takes months or years."

"Nonsense," she said firmly, scooting closer to lean in for a kiss.

"How should we stage our reunion?" she asked. "We must work out the details."

"Must we?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "We can't pull this off without a plan."

"Shall I storm into the Ministry and sweep you off your feet, then?" he asked.

"On what grounds?" she asked, laughing.

"There will likely be a tedious amount of paperwork to be done when one returns from the dead," he said. "In person, at the Ministry... you can contrive to bump into me while I'm there."

"Okay..." she said, still laughing a bit. "How do you plan to sweep me off my feet?"

"To your immense astonishment and confusion, I shall ask you to dinner," he said. "You will accept, if only to satisfy your curiosity and to be the first of your friends to speak with me."

"Oh... dinner, do you think? Perhaps we should start with lunch?" she asked.

"Hmm, perhaps," he said. "We shall leave it to fate."

"We won't be able to go anywhere private," she said.

"Precisely," he said. "Is it not the objective of this meeting to advertise our reunion to the world?"

"Erm, I suppose it is. It will just be rather... horrible... to be gawked at again. My celebrity status had just started to fade before I started time traveling."

She took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"What shall I tell everyone about this meeting? For what purpose will you want to dine with me?"

He was silent for a moment, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand.

"You shall tell them I apologized for my past unjust treatment of you and your friends, and that I asked about Potter. You will later set up a meeting between us."

"Right. Okay," she said, feeling suddenly emotional. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she held his hand, remembering her years at Hogwarts as she looked at the man she now loved dearly.

"After you and Potter have forgiven me, you will become something of a nuisance."

Hermione's tears dried as she gasped indignantly. He smirked.

"You will show up at my shop the day it opens and insist on taking me to lunch."

"Oh, will I?" she asked.

"Indeed. You shall feel obligated to pay me back for our previous date, and will pester me until I agree to it."

"How will we ever fall in love, if I'm so annoying?" she asked, smacking his arm playfully.

"Merlin only knows," he replied, earning himself a glare. "I think the plan is sufficiently developed for now."

"If you say so," she replied, shaking her head. "We'll need to think of something to, uh... speed the relationship along, though. As I said, I'm tired of pretending to be single when I'm not."

He raised his eyebrows and replied, "There's no need to tell anyone the details. After a while, simply make the announcement."

"Oh, right. I'll just say, 'By the way, I'm shagging Professor Snape,' and nobody is going to ask questions!"

"Let them ask," he said. "Then tell them to bugger off and mind their own business."

Hermione shook her head and said, "That's not going to work."

"What are they going to do?" he asked. "Torture it out of you? Pour Veritaserum down your throat? Learn Legilimency?"

"Of course not, Severus, but they _will_ insist on knowing how it happened. If I don't tell them something believable, they might decide to confront you about it... and I'd rather not arouse their suspicions and create any ill will when I plan on marrying you as soon as possible."

"Very well," he said. "Have you reconsidered accepting my offer to masquerade as my Potions apprentice? There you will find a plausible catalyst for... unexpected intimacy."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed. She _wanted_ to agree, but part of her still felt she belonged at the Ministry. It would be lovely to work with Severus every day, building a business together, but it was not what she had imagined for herself.

"I'm leaning in that direction," she said hesitantly. His gaze softened.

"You needn't make the decision yet," he reminded her. "We have time to come up with another story. The apprenticeship will be yours if and when you want it."

"Yes, and if I'm to become a Potions Mistress, I really should start down that path sooner rather than later," she said. "I was already older than most apprentices before I went back in time. If anyone knew my true age now, it would be rather embarrassing."

He frowned at her and said, "It is only a charade... you could put together a body of work that would impress any board within a month's time, and pass the exams with perfect scores."

Hermione grinned at him, but said, "Yes, I suppose I probably could do, but I can't have the title of Potions Mistress without first serving as an apprentice, and we can't very well document an apprenticeship that happened inside of a time loop while we were in hiding in Australia."

She thew up her hands and said, "I know it's irrational, but I can't help feeling cheated. You know and I know I've been an apprentice two times over to arguably the best Potions Master in the country, but none of it matters."

"I will not treat you as an apprentice," he assured her sincerely.

She smiled at him again and said, "You have me very nearly convinced. I do so want a reason to spent every day with you without sneaking around."

"Yet you remain... unconvinced?"

"I just feel, for some reason, that I should stay on at the Ministry for a while. I don't know why. My job is monotonous and unchallenging. I've come to hate nearly every minute I spend in that storage room. I doubt I'll get an opportunity to move up anytime soon. Gallus is the only person who talks to me."

Severus raised a brow and said, "You make a perfect case for your resignation."

Hermione was silent for a few moments.

"I hate leaving the Ministry before I've accomplished anything worthwhile. I had so many plans and dreams when I got the job... I don't like giving up on things."

She trailed off and then refocused her gaze on Severus.

"But it led me to Dumbledore's message, and you. Perhaps I'm just feeling – ah – anxious and sentimental about leaving, since without the job I wouldn't have you."

He stood and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging lightly.

"An astute observation," he said, sounding somewhat amused. He leaned down to kiss her neck. She stood and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Everything is about to change," she said, kissing him. "At last."

He held her gaze, eyes half-closed as he looked down at her, his mouth pulled faintly upward in a relaxed manner. Hermione stared back, overwhelmed by a wave of happiness, exhilaration, and certainty about their future together. All of her frustration over living in hiding melted away and she remembered their first embrace, what seemed like a lifetime ago.

His face was familiar and welcoming to her, though perhaps to anyone else he would still appear stern and imposing with his dark, often impenetrable eyes, sharply angled brow that perfectly punctuated his wit, and the thin line of his mouth that exhibited a such subtle range of expression that most people would see nothing more than coldness in it.

"How are you going to make your reappearance from the dead?" she asked.

He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her gently toward him.

"That... is a surprise," he said.

"Severus! Tell me!"

He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Your reaction must be as genuine as possible, my dear," he said. "You already know the day. Best not to tell you anything else."

"Fine," she said grumpily, leaning against him and resting her head on his chest.

They were surprised by another visit from Enid the next morning. She seemed just as anxious as Hermione felt, waiting for Monday to arrive. Thankfully, the bird stayed with Severus while Hermione cleaned her flat alone Sunday afternoon.

What was Severus planning? The question consumed her as she ate lunch, ran errands, browsed library shelves, and returned home to Crookshanks. Severus had insisted they stay apart that evening, without explaining why.

"Yes, I know," she said to Crookshanks, who was twining through her legs emitting impatient meows. Hermione placed his food on the floor and watched him playfully pounce on it.

"Silly boy," she said affectionately.

A knock at the door startled both of them. Hermione slowly walked to peer out of the peephole, knowing it was not Severus, but hoping it was all the same.

It was Ginny. Hermione opened the door.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny softly. "Can I come in?"

She held up a bottle of wine and smiled sheepishly.

"I brought this... and an apology."

Hermione opened the door wider and said, "I welcome both. I'm happy to see you, Ginny."

Ginny placed the wine on the table, and Hermione tried to inconspicuously scan her flat for anything that would hint at Severus' frequent presence there.

"Glasses still in the same place?" asked Ginny, moving to the cupboard.

"Yes," said Hermione, carefully pulling the door to her bedroom shut with wandless magic while Ginny was looking for wine glasses. As she poured the wine, Severus' library list floated up from the arm of the sofa and wedged itself between two tomes on the bookshelf.

"This should be good," Ginny said, handing her a glass of dark wine that looked more violet than red. "It's from Wendy and Gretchen. They gave it to Harry when he completed his training."

"Lucky me that Harry doesn't like wine," said Hermione, smiling.

"I wanted to share this with you before now," said Ginny, sighing and sitting down heavily. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I really am. Why couldn't I admit you were right?"

She gave Hermione another sheepish look.

"Ron's so happy with Irene. They're just... meant to be together, it seems."

Hermione nodded as she lowered her glass.

"I agree."

"So, you don't mind?"

Hermione laughed and said, "Why would I? What is there to mind?"

"Well... Irene's a friend. Perhaps not as close to you as she is to me, but I thought it might be hard to see them together all the time. Ron's still not forgiven you. I've told him he must, as has Irene... but, well – "

"It's Ron," finished Hermione, shaking her head. "I know."

"He was so blindsided by the breakup, Hermione," Ginny said quickly. "You know how he is when he feels he's been wronged."

" _I know_ ," said Hermione. "He'll come around."

"If he doesn't, he's going to lose Irene, too," said Ginny. "She's made it clear she plans to keep seeing you."

Hermione smiled and said, "I really do like Irene."

"In that case," said Ginny. "Shall we all go out this Friday? Just us witches... Ron and Harry need to sort themselves out, so we'll force them to be alone together."

"Sure," said Hermione. "I'd like that."

Hermione would spend the evening peppered with questions, if events unfolded anything like what she and Severus had planned.

"Great," said Ginny, falling silent for a moment.

"I've missed you a lot, Hermione," she said. "Have I told you I'm sorry?"

Hermione smiled and sipped her wine again.

"You were completely right," said Ginny. "I was wrong to say you thought Ron wasn't good enough for you. I _do_ understand that you loved Ron, but had to end it."

Hermione nodded, and tears started to form in her eyes at Ginny's sincerity.

"You seem happier, Hermione. I didn't want to admit it before, but even the first time you two broke up it was true. You were – I dunno – more 'Hermione' without Ron. Don't take this the wrong way, but when you were with Ron you seemed... tired, or something."

Hermione frowned and set down her glass.

"I don't know if 'tired' is exactly the right word, but you're right... being with Ron was often exhausting. If we weren't out doing something in the evening, he wanted to be doing something together. I felt terrible on the nights I insisted on staying in and reading. He would mope around the flat for a while before leaving to visit Harry, or George, or go home and help his father tinker with Muggle technology."

Ginny drank her own wine, looking pensive.

"I did love him, Ginny. It was just... a mismatch of personalities. It took me far longer than it should have to realize it, but once I did there was no reason to prolong the inevitable."

Ginny hummed in agreement and finished her wine.

"Once, after he'd come out with us all one night, Neville asked me if you were all right," said Ginny. "He said you looked like a plant that needed to be watered."

Hermione laughed and asked, "So... I looked droopy? Merlin..."

Ginny gave her a serious look again.

"I'm sorry."

"You've said," Hermione reminded her.

"I should have noticed. Neville noticed."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Well, then he noticed long before I did."

"He had reason to," said Ginny, her eyes glinting with a secret. "He fancied you for a while."

Hermione nodded and said, "Oh... I know. I'm glad he's found Hannah."

They poured their second glasses and sat quietly for a few minutes, both lost in thought. After a while, Hermione cleared her throat.

"I've been thinking of leaving the Ministry," she said, causing Ginny to raise her eyebrows and sit up straighter.

"Why?" she asked. "I thought you wanted a career there. We all like to joke you'll be the youngest Minister for Magic in history."

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Yes, well... I've been thinking of changing direction. I really miss the challenge of research and academic work."

Ginny stared at her, looking mystified as she said, "But working for the Ministry was all you ever talked about. What are you thinking of pursuing?"

"Ah... Potions, actually," Hermione said.

Ginny involuntarily made a face of mild disgust.

"Potions? I thought your favorite subject was Charms."

Hermione smiled and said, "I never had a favorite subject. I liked them all equally... with the obvious exception of Divination. Er, and Care of Magical Creatures. Poor Hagrid..."

"Only because you were good at them all," said Ginny. She polished off her second glass of wine and set it aside, leaning with crossed arms on the table.

"Potions... really? You liked Potions – even with Snape making your life miserable because you were Harry's best friend?"

"Eh, it wasn't as bad as Harry made it out to be," Hermione said. "Most of the time."

Ginny giggled and said, "I think your memory is slipping. Everyone knew Snape was extra awful to your class because of Harry. If anyone even mentioned Harry's name during Potions class, Snape would dock house points for 'off-topic discussion'."

Hermione laughed and made a mental note to tease Severus about it later.

"Well, I _do_ miss the Potions lab. It was the subject I found most challenging."

"Snape made sure it was challenging," agreed Ginny. "I think you're the only person who _liked_ that it was so difficult."

"He didn't have to make it difficult, it's a difficult subject," said Hermione. "It is, by it's nature, tedious and experimental. He had to teach us to brew increasingly volatile and dangerous potions without getting us killed – no easy task."

"Hmmm," hummed Ginny. "So, what are you going to do? You must have a plan, you always do."

Hermione sighed and said, "I don't know. I just know I can't keep working for the Department of Mysteries. I've never been more bored in my life."

Ginny giggled again and said, "I would have thought the Department of _Mysteries_ would hold your interest for at least a few years... what with being so mysterious and all."

Hermione laughed as well.

"That's the problem. They don't tell me anything. I'm not sure I want to put in the years it will take to move up and find out what they're so secretive about."

Ginny nodded and said, "Understandable. Well, let me know if you need anything. I don't know anyone with connections in the field of Potions... but I suppose you could ask Slughorn for help. He liked you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Sure, but not as much as he liked Harry."

Ginny grinned and said, "Naturally. He was so disappointed when Harry's interest in Potions disappeared."

"I heard he has the photo you sent him of the team framed in his office," said Hermione.

Ginny laughed and shook her head.

"I suppose I'm... flattered. He wrote Harry to ask for one, signed, of course."

A silence stretched between them.

"Yes, old Slughorn would be your best bet for help finding an apprenticeship, I think," said Ginny. "He'd be... delighted!"

"Perhaps you're right," said Hermione with a sigh. "Though I do not look forward to asking him for a favor."

"Oh, come on, Hermione. You risked your life to get rid of Voldemort. You deserve to take advantage of whatever influence you have over Slughorn, if it means advancing in the field you prefer."

Ginny gave her a stern look.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Hermione vaguely. She was glad Severus would appear soon and relieve her of the burden of schmoozing with Horace Slughorn.

"Well," said Ginny after a pause, "the wine's gone."

She held up the bottle and shook it sadly before setting it down with a clunk on the table. Crookshanks choose that moment to make himself known, and jumped up on the table top with a fluttery meow.

"Crooks, you're so needy," said Ginny, petting him affectionately. After a minute she mused, "I think I shall get myself a cat. Harry says he doesn't like them, but I've always wanted one. Mum always said 'no'."

Hermione petted Crookshanks as well and said, "Harry's never had a pet other than Hedwig, and he loved her dearly. I think he would become attached to any pet you choose."

"I think you're right, Hermione," said Ginny, still petting the purring Crookshanks. "You usually are."

The witches said goodbye a short while later. Hermione was enormously thankful for the distraction Ginny had provided from her anxious thoughts as she waited for Monday to arrive.

She gave in to a dose of Dreamless Sleep that evening, after a long bath and a few hours restless tossing and turning in her empty bed, wondering what the morning would bring.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: The Return of Severus Snape**

The next morning, Hermione readied herself for the day in a state of high anxiety. Crookshanks sensed her mood and tried to help by sitting on her lap as she ate breakfast. He then refused to budge.

"Crookshanks! Get off, I have to go to work," she said, finally managing to dislodge him from her robe.

Hermione spent the morning working alone again. Margaret was back and seemed to have lost her usual cheeriness. Hermione debated faking illness and leaving early. Whatever Severus planned to do, the news would not likely reach her inside the storage room in the Department of Mysteries.

At lunch time, Hermione ventured out to see if Margaret was in a better mood.

"Hello, Margaret," she said cheerfully.

Margaret glanced up from her desk and smiled tightly.

"Hello, Hermione," she said.

"Do you know when Gallus will be back?" asked Hermione.

Margaret's brow creased slightly and she looked down again.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you," she said curtly. "As you know."

Hermione hesitated, sensing Margaret's annoyance with her.

"Has, ah, anything interesting happened at the Ministry this morning?" she asked.

Margaret wrote something furiously with her quill and said, "No."

"Margaret..." Hermione said, and waited until she looked up again.

"Do you want to go to lunch? I've forgotten mine. I thought I'd go around the corner to for a sandwich."

Margaret stared at her as if trying to read her mind with a long, hard gaze.

"Okay," she said at last. She stood up and straightened her tailored, deep rose-colored robe.

Hermione knew Margaret was in a bad mood, but she rather preferred her without the usual chatter.

"Ah, shall we eat in?" she asked once they arrived at the cafe.

Margaret nodded and said, "I hate eating at the office."

They ordered and sat in silence for a while. Margaret people watched while Hermione stared out of the cafe window, wondering what Severus was doing at that moment.

"He'll never break protocol," said Margaret suddenly, still looking around the cafe.

"Sorry... what?" asked Hermione.

"Gallus," said Margaret impatiently. "He'll never tell you anything... about the department."

"Erm, I know," said Hermione. "I wouldn't expect him to."

Margaret stared at her for a moment, then pursed her lips and looked down at her folded hands.

"You might not always feel that way. It gets old."

Hermione frowned and then sighed as she realized what Margaret meant.

"Margaret, I'm not dating Gallus. I'm not even interested."

Margaret looked up and studied her curiously.

"Perhaps you aren't interested, but he is," she said. "I – ah – I know him well enough to tell."

Hermione stared at her and blinked, unable to think of what to say.

"We used to date," said Margaret quickly. "So, you should know... he won't ever tell you anything about what he does. He'll disappear for weeks with barely a word beforehand. He'll miss dates and forget plans."

"Margaret, I'm not going to date Gallus. But, ah... thanks for the warning."

Their food arrived and they ate without speaking for a while.

"Is that why you broke up?" Hermione asked.

Margaret shook her head.

"He ended it," she said, immediately taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So, you were okay with all the secrecy?" asked Hermione.

Margaret put down her half-eaten sandwich daintily.

"It was annoying," she said. "I hoped that eventually he would move to another department, since his job seemed to be so stressful. Instead, he got promoted."

She sighed.

"I suppose it was for the best. I couldn't have continued on never knowing what he was really doing all day."

Hermione licked her lips and asked, "How long did you date Gallus, Margaret?"

The witch across from her looked pained for a brief moment, then replied, "Long enough."

"Isn't it difficult, seeing him so often at work?" asked Hermione.

Margaret shrugged and said airily, "It was for a while. I'm over it."

Hermione stared at her in disbelief.

"I only wanted you to know what he's like," said Margaret. "Not because I still want him. It's just that you don't seem like the sort of witch who would keep her nose out of his work affairs. It would end badly... for both of you."

Hermione smiled blandly and said, "I'll keep that in mind should I ever start to fancy him."

Margaret picked up her sandwich again and Hermione finished her own meal in silence.

They walked back around the corner and returned to the Ministry. Once inside the main entrance, they stopped short in their tracks. Margaret gasped.

A large crowd of Ministry employees had formed and was slowly growing as those coming back from lunch attempted to elbow their way to the center of the chaotic scene.

Hermione stared at the people in front of her, searching for Severus, but he was not there. Harry was, though – he was standing beside his supervisor and a few fellow Aurors, attempting to answer questions from the mob.

Margaret grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to the crowd, finding a spot just behind Harry where they could listen.

"We've found nothing suspicious at the moment," said his supervisor, an imposing man with wide shoulders and short blonde hair.

"Surely there will be an investigation?" asked a witch in a set of yellow robes, her face pale.

"Of course there will be, don't be thick, Maureen!" exclaimed a man next to her, wearing bright purple robes and an enormous wizard's hat. Hermione recognized him as one of the court clerks.

"How, exactly, is faking your own death not 'suspicious'?" asked another wizard from behind them.

"Our initial interview with Mr. Snape has proven enlightening as to the events which led to his apparent death," said the Auror calmly.

"Why has he waited so long to turn up?" asked someone else.

"All of your questions will be answered in due time, I daresay by Mr. Snape himself," he replied.

"Where is he now?" demanded the wizard in purple robes.

Harry took this moment to interject angrily, "You might have a bit of respect for the man's privacy, seeing as how he's a WAR HERO who nearly died at Voldemort's hand!"

"Yeah, you say... what if he fooled you, too?" hissed someone out of sight, and Hermione could tell Harry was imagining pulling out his wand to hex them. One of the other Aurors placed a restraining hand on Harry's arm.

"That's enough," said their supervisor, holding up a hand. "Nobody here would know about Mr. Snape's reappearance if it weren't for intradepartmental gossip. Therefore, I recommend you all to go back to work and resist jumping to conclusions or spreading any further rumors. The Ministry will issue a statement in the morning."

Hermione managed to lock eyes with Harry.

"What happened?" she mouthed.

He shook his head and flicked his eyes toward the elevators. Hermione started to walk in that direction, and discovered that Margaret was still attached to her arm.

"Sorry, Hermione," she muttered, letting go. "Hey – where are you going?"

"To talk to Harry, of course," Hermione said. Margaret's eyes widened and she grabbed Hermione's arm again.

"You'll tell me what he says?"

"Er... sure, if he'll tell me anything," she tried to say convincingly.

Margaret let go of her again and watched jealously as Hermione slipped into one of the elevators with Harry.

"Do you have the cloak?" she whispered. He nodded, and pulled it over himself. Hermione pushed the button for her floor and led Harry through the front office. Margaret was not back yet.

They went to the storage room and hid in one of the far corners behind some shelves. Harry pulled off the cloak.

"What a day," he said.

"Just hurry up and tell me how it happened," said Hermione anxiously.

Harry rubbed his hand through his hair.

"Well, this morning I checked my mail when I got to work and there was a letter without a return address. All it had on it was my name and "Auror Department" but I recognized his handwriting. It said to meet him at Agatha's Cafe for lunch."

Hermione gasped and asked, "Was he in disguise?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yes. As soon as I arrived he stood up and said, 'Mr. Potter' just the way he used to at school and I knew it was him even though he was disguised as a tall, blonde wizard."

Hermione waited for Harry to continue, eyes wide.

"We ate lunch and asked if I would escort him to the Ministry. He said the Polyjuice Potion would wear off shortly and that he would like to make an official statement announcing his return and explaining his reasons for faking his death. He asked for my protection. Of course, I said I would.

"He was wearing a hooded robe, which he pulled over his head after we left. He did not remove it until Eaves asked him to."

"What happened then?" asked Hermione breathlessly, imagining the scene.

"Well, I'd walked straight into his office with Snape behind me," said Harry. "I closed the door and just said, 'Sir, you're not going to believe this, but Severus Snape is not dead. He's standing beside me at this very moment.' Then, Snape pulled off his hood, and Eaves nearly fell out of his chair."

Hermione smiled at the thought.

"He wanted to make sure I hadn't been tricked or put under a spell," said Harry. "So, he separated us and brought in some of the other Aurors and a curse-breaker to examine me. I assume they did the same to Snape. They let me come out and watch the rest of his interrogation."

Hermione frowned and asked, "What do you mean, interrogation? He came to them!"

"Well, they wanted him to agree to take Veritaserum, but he refused on the grounds that he had not been arrested and that despite being dead, he had been cleared of all charges against him."

Harry grinned and said proudly, "Thanks to me."

Hermione patted his arm and said, "So, what then? Where is he now?"

"He agreed to stay at the Ministry long enough to be sure he was not someone disguised with Polyjuice, though he informed them it would be nearly impossible for that to be the case if he was actually dead."

Hermione laughed and said, "Unless someone had been planning to impersonate him since before Voldemort's death. Even then, unless it was expertly preserved, the Polyjuice would have lost its potency years ago."

Harry shrugged and said, "Well, just to be sure, they wanted him to stay, so he did. He's still there, I suppose. Do you – er – want to see him?"

Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No, it would look terrible of me to go gawk at him just because I'm Harry Potter's best friend. Does Ron know yet?"

Harry nodded, "I imagine he does – most of the Ministry has heard the gossip by now, as you just saw. I haven't gotten a chance to see him though."

"I wonder if he's tried to get a look at Severus yet," murmured Hermione.

"Hermione, do you think we just left Snape sitting in the middle of the Department?" asked Harry incredulously.

"I don't know," she said. "Where _did_ you leave him?"

"He's in Eaves' office with a couple of senior Aurors," said Harry. "They have a few more standing outside the door. The others might know he's there, but they won't be able to see him."

"I hope he's all right," said Hermione anxiously. She wondered if Severus had any more surprises planned for the day.

"He seemed to be," said Harry.

Hermione fell silent.

"Well, ah... I suppose I should be getting back before anyone wonders where I've gone," said Harry. "Are you going to be okay alone?"

Hermione smiled and said, "Don't be silly, of course I'm fine."

She hugged him and said, "Put the cloak on, and I'll walk you out. I'm sure Margaret's back now."

Hermione was right. Margaret was sitting at her desk resting her chin on her palm when they walked through the front office. She sat up straight when she saw Hermione, her eyes widening.

"When did you get back?" she asked.

"Not too long ago," Hermione replied.

"Well?" Margaret whispered, glancing around significantly.

"Er – I'll be right back," said Hermione. "I need to deliver something to Ron."

Margaret looked a bit confused, so Hermione elaborated, saying, "You remember, he's still in Auror training... my ex, Ronald Weasley?"

"Oh, I see," said Margaret. "Well, don't be long."

Hermione smiled and opened the door to usher the cloaked Harry out. She followed him and they hurried back to the elevator.

Harry removed the cloak as soon as they were inside.

"Er – are you coming with me after all?" he asked.

Hermione realized she was wringing her hands in indecision.

"No... I shouldn't," she said.

The doors to the elevator opened and Harry stepped out. Just as they started to close again, Hermione exited as well. Harry gave her a surprised look.

"I'll just, ah, walk you to the office," she said. "I'm trying to avoid Margaret for as long as possible."

"Right," said Harry, looking amused.

They walked to the door, which was not far from the elevator.

"Are you sure you don't want to come inside?" he asked. "Erm, didn't you need to see Ron?"

Hermione took a few steps back.

"No. I'll just, ah... catch him later," she said.

"Okay," said Harry. "See you later, Hermione."

Hermione took another small step backward and watched Harry disappear behind the door to the Auror Department. She stood staring at the door for a minute, resisting the urge to go inside. Finally, she turned and went back to the elevator.

As she was waiting for it to return to pick her up, she heard the door behind her open again. She looked over her shoulder to see Severus exiting the department, with Enid perched on his shoulder.

Hermione's mouth dropped open as she met his eyes and saw that he looked a bit smug.

"Miss Granger," he said, in a tone of voice she had not heard for years.

"Sev – " she said, stopping herself. She turned and faced him, staring at Enid who also seemed pleased with herself.

"So... it's true," she said instead. "You're back."

She stifled the smile threatening to creep over her face and continued, "Alive all this time."

"Indeed," he said. Enid ruffled her feathers impatiently.

"With a phoenix," Hermione noted calmly.

"Indeed," he said again.

Hermione formally offered her hand to him.

"Please, allow me to thank you and welcome you back... sir."

He stared at her hand for a long, dramatic moment, during which Hermione noticed a few Ministry employees hanging back at the far end of the corridor, whispering to one another. Finally, he shook her hand.

"I wish you the best, Professor," she said, again fighting back a grin as she pulled the call button for the elevator once more. It was waiting already and opened immediately. She finally allowed herself to smile at him as the door began to close again.

He took a few steps forward and held the door with his arm.

"Miss Granger, I wonder if you'd join me for lunch tomorrow? I would like to elucidate past events concerning you... and your friends."

Hermione made an exaggerated show of being astonished, even though nobody in the corridor could see her.

"Of course," she said after a moment. "Where shall we meet?"

"The Leaky Cauldron, at noon," he said, smirking at her.

"Very well," she said. They stood staring at one another until Enid squawked at them.

"I should go back to work," she said, glancing upward. "Department of Mysteries."

He nodded and backed away from the doors, watching her mysteriously as they slid shut. Hermione let a big, silly grin take over her face on the ride back to the Department of Mysteries.

When she returned, Margaret practically flew out from behind her desk.

"Did you see him?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"What does he look like?"

"About the same," said Hermione. "Except for the scars, of course."

"Scars?"

"From the snake," Hermione reminded her. "Voldemort's enormous, deadly, venomous snake, Nagini, who it was assumed killed him."

"How did he survive?" Margaret asked, eyes comically wide.

Hermione laughed and said, "I could hardly ask him that! I only ran into him in the corridor as he was leaving the Ministry."

"Oh," said Margaret, in disappointment.

Hermione waited for a moment and stifled yet another smile before she said, "He asked me to lunch tomorrow."

" _What?!"_ whispered Margaret. "Why would he do that?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "He says he has things to explain. I would have thought he'd want to explain them to Harry, not me... but perhaps that would be too difficult."

"He's meeting you for lunch _alone_?" asked Margaret curiously.

"Ah... well, I didn't ask. I just assumed that was the case," said Hermione. "It was all a bit... surreal. I wasn't thinking clearly. He had a phoenix on his shoulder."

Margaret stared at her in disbelief.

"That's unusual," she finally said. "Interesting... and unusual."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I thought so, too."

Margaret sat back down and mindlessly shuffled the paperwork on her desk.

"Well, I suppose I'll get back to work," said Hermione.

"All right," said Margaret. "Merlin, this is an odd day."

Hermione left without further comment and went to sit in the storage room, her mind racing. After an hour of so of unproductive puttering about, she finally gave up and sat leafing through an Herbology text to pass the time.

By the time she left for the day, her mind was made up – she would leave the Ministry as soon as possible and become Severus' apprentice.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: The Dangers of 'What if'**

The Leaky Cauldron was fairly busy when Hermione arrived the next day, just before noon. Severus was not there yet. She took a seat in the back corner booth and waited impatiently, pretending to read a book while sipping a pint.

A few hours earlier, Severus stood beside Eaves and Harry as the official announcement of his return was made to the press. Eaves and Harry did most of the talking, and Severus' comments were brief.

Hermione snuck out of the office to attend the press conference with the promise that she would tell Margaret exactly what Severus did and said when she returned. She arrived just before Severus took the podium provided in the main lobby of the Ministry. Harry caught her eye as she found a spot near the front.

"Is that Severus Snape?" whispered a nearby witch.

"Of course it is, who else would it be, Ellie?" asked her friend.

"I dunno... but he always looked so ill and angry in all the photos," said the first witch. "He looks much better now."

 _Wouldn't you?_ Hermione wanted to ask, thinking of the lonely, stressful existence Severus had lived during her school years.

"He still looks rather ill-humored to me," said the second witch, as Severus cleared his throat and looked out at the small crowd with an inscrutable expression.

"I thank you for welcoming me back to London," he said. "I am grateful to Mr. Potter and everyone else who was involved in clearing my name in my absence."

He paused and blinked once at the faces before him.

"I did not expect to live to see the Dark Lord defeated or the ideals of blood purity so thoroughly rejected in this country. I am immensely gratified to have witnessed both, and to return home a free man. Thank you."

Cheers and applause rose up, far louder than seemed possible for the small crowd gathered in the lobby. Hermione then noticed a group of witches with their wands pointed at their throats, amplifying their cheers together as those around them clapped enthusiastically.

She felt a grin creep across her face as she joined in the applause, one that could not be contained when she saw Severus offer Harry his hand and watched her best friend clap his formerly hated professor on the back.

As Severus and Harry made their exit, Hermione looked around the lobby and tried to catch snippets of the conversation around her.

"... not what I expected..."

"He's taller than I remember..."

"Oddly attractive, isn't he?"

"...see what he does now..."

"I wonder if he means it? Will we ever know?"

Hermione hugged herself and lingered for a minute, not wishing to get back to work just yet.

"Harry said Snape wants to meet you," said a voice behind her.

"Yes," she said, turning to look at Ron, who must have been standing behind a nearby statue of Frolida the First during the statements.

"Figures," said Ron, but with a small, lopsided smile. "You're the smartest witch of our age... even if he would never admit it."

Hermione smiled too and said, "Or more likely, _couldn't_ admit it. I imagine he had to pretend Slytherins were always the best or explain himself to Voldemort."

"Yeah, maybe," said Ron. "I suppose you can ask him about that."

Hermione laughed and said, "I'm not going to ask him why he never told me I was brilliant!"

"Well, no... you can't say it like that," said Ron. His smile faded and he grew serious.

"Maybe he's going to thank you for doing more than he ever did to keep Harry alive," he said.

Hermione shook her head and said, "I'm sure that's not true. You – ah – we don't know what he had to do... not all of it."

Ron shrugged and said, "I'd like to know... but it's true. Harry wouldn't have made it without you. I might not have, either."

He began blinking furiously and said weakly, "I'm sorry I've been an arse lately. With Snape coming back, I've just been thinking... we've been through too much. I'm sorry for my behavior, Hermione. "

He held out a hand to her.

"Friends?"

She responded by wrapping him in a bear hug.

"Real friends don't shake hands," she said, before breaking away.

"I've got to get back to work before anyone notices I'm gone," she said. "I'm meeting Snape today for lunch!"

She only caught a brief glimpse of Ron's gobsmacked expression before catching the elevator and returning to the Department of Mysteries, grinning to herself the whole way.

Now, sitting alone in the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione was far more nervous than she felt she ought to be, waiting for her fiance to arrive. Sighing, she let her book fall shut and took a long swig from her glass.

A short, rotund wizard in royal blue robes sitting across the room caught her eye, then quickly looked away. Hermione lowered her glass and set it down with a heavy _thunk_.

Then, a few muffled gasps of surprise alerted her to the tall figure in black robes who had just entered the establishment.

Severus said something to the witch who greeted him as he passed the bar and made a beeline for Hermione's table. She felt her heart pounding as if she'd never seen the imposing gait of her lover before. It must be the addition of the sweeping black robes he did not wear in the house, and the odd, forbidden feeling of seeing him in public out of disguise.

She stood as he approached.

"Miss Granger," he said, formally extending a hand.

"Mr. Snape," she replied, holding back a smile of amusement. "Is this booth all right? I thought it seemed the most... private."

As they sat down across from one another, Hermione felt a rush of exhilaration. Sitting together in public for the first time felt like a daring, exhibitionistic charade. She could not meet his eyes without heat rising in her chest and face, so she studied her pint glass for a moment and gathered her thoughts.

"Thank you for agreeing to this meeting, Miss Granger," he said, the deep, formal tone of his voice foreign after their years together. It was, however, not disagreeable to her ears, nor to the rest of her body.

Hermione forced her thoughts aside and calmly looked up again.

"Thank you, sir, for asking. I have so many questions..."

She hesitated at the stern look on his face, then said, "Unless... you have another purpose in speaking with me... sir."

"You needn't call me 'sir'," he said firmly. "As you are no longer my student."

"Ah, yes sss- I mean, Mr. Snape," she said.

The witch who had been at the bar appeared at their table.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Mr. Snape?" she asked, staring openly at Severus with curiosity.

He ordered a pint and she handed him a menu.

"Welcome back, sir," the witch said. "I told Marley it wasn't just rumors. He's in the back telling me I'm crazy."

Severus fixed her with a icy glare and she fell silent.

"I'll be right back with your drink," she said, hurrying away.

"It will get far worse before it gets better," Hermione said, noting his expression of annoyance. "In my experience, anyway."

"Indeed," he said unhappily. He shifted in the booth.

"Let us wait to order before we discuss anything further," he said.

Hermione nodded and picked up her glass again, taking a long, slow sip from it. She placed it gently on the table and wrapped both hands around it, tapping lightly with her fingertips. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the wizard in blue robes staring at her again.

"I saw you speak at the Ministry today," she said.

He blinked at her and one of his eyebrows rose slightly.

"It seemed a necessary part of the process," he said.

"The process of returning to Britain?" she asked. "Do you plan to live here, in London?"

He did not answer, but turned his head as he heard the witch return with his drink. She was wearing black, pointed boots that clicked lightly on the stone floor.

"What can I get you to eat?" she asked warily, still staring at Severus.

He inclined his head toward Hermione and said, "Miss Granger?"

Hermione has skipped breakfast out of anxiousness that morning, and ordered a roast beef plate that was sure to be more than she could eat. Severus ordered the shepard's pie.

"Very well. It will be out shortly," said the witch, clicking away from them once again.

Severus cast _Muffliato_.

"Alert me when she returns with our meal," he said.

"As you wish, Mr. Snape," she said, stifling another smile.

"Endeavor to act as if you're still intimidated by me," he said.

"I'll try," she said. "It's just that I hadn't thought about what it would be like to sit across from you looking like this."

"What do you mean, 'like this'?" he asked.

"You look like _Professor Snape_ again," she said. "You haven't looked this way for a long time, you know. Actually, you look like a healthier Professor Snape."

He stared at her for a moment.

"It's very – ah – distracting," Hermione said.

"How so?" he asked, a hint of devilishness in his voice, though his expression was still blank.

"It's just that I'm sitting here across from _Professor Snape_ feeling this – ah – attraction to _you_ , my fiance. Professor Snape is a character to me, one that I did not much like, so it's unnerving to feel this way. I want to t – oh, she's coming back."

Severus reversed the muffling charm and they accepted their plates from the witch. Severus did not cast _Muffliato_ again. Hermione picked up her fork and prepared to take a bite of her delicious-smelling food, when Severus cleared his throat.

"Miss Granger, I'd like to apologize."

She looked at him, fork still held in the air.

"In your time at Hogwarts, I was unfairly critical and cruel to you and anyone else close to Harry Potter. It was a precaution taken to protect myself and Potter in dangerous times. I sincerely regret any lack this bias may have caused in your magical education. In all my years teaching, I never encountered a brighter or more highly motivated student than the witch sitting now before me. Had you been sorted into a different house or attended Hogwarts before Harry Potter arrived, I could have taken an interest in your abilities and challenged you to truly excel in the field of Potions."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. She dropped her fork to her plate.

"Thank you. I... accept your apology," she said. "It means a lot to me, actually, to hear you say that after all this time..."

She fell silent, not wanting to gush or say anything that sounded too familiar. She ate a bite of food.

"Perhaps, you would have considered Potions as a career, if not for me," he said. "A thought that has disturbed me for some time, knowing I might have squelched the academic interest of a rare student with potential. Very few have what it takes to succeed in the field of Potions."

Hermione chewed delicately and peered at him as she swallowed her food.

"You know, everyone used to think you disliked Potions. The rumor was always that you coveted the Dark Arts position."

He blinked at her and said, "It was a rumor I had no interest in dispelling at the time. I was indeed... distressed by the subpar instructors selected to teach you and your peers, in light of the rising power of Dark magic in Britain. I would have proven a superior professor in Defense Against the Dark Arts in nearly every manner. However, Potions is my area of true passion and expertise."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I realized as much after we learned that _you_ were the 'Half-blood Prince' who wrote all over your old Potions textbook."

They ate for a few moments in silence before Severus cleared his throat again.

"I would like to meet with Potter," he said. "I could tell him more... about his mother."

Hermione nodded.

"Harry would like that very much," she said cautiously.

Another silence followed as they ate.

"Will you return to Hogwarts?" she asked after a while.

He gave her a long look and then said, "Most certainly not. I enjoy Potions, Miss Granger, but I greatly dislike teaching dunderheaded young witches and wizards who cannot attend to a task long enough to ensure they do not melt cauldrons or poison their classmates. I intend to open an Apothecary and devote my skills to creation and discovery in the field of Potions."

Hermione finished her pint and pushed her food around her plate. She was full already.

"You never gave even the slightest indication that you believed I was talented in Potions," she said pointedly.

"I said you had potential," he replied. "Nobody is talented in Potions until at least their sixth year. Until then it is nothing but memorizing interactions and basic formulations, coupled with the ability to follow directions."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and asked, "Would you have treated me any differently if I'd had you for Potions sixth year?"

He studied her for a moment and finally said, "It is impossible to say."

"That's not much of an answer," she replied.

He closed his eyes for a moment, likely in annoyance, and then looked at her steadily.

"I suspect nothing would have changed," he said. "You were very close to Potter, even more so than previous years. It would have been exceedingly dangerous to interact with you in any way that might make you question my motives."

"I see," she said, dropping her fork in defeat at last.

"However, I do believe you would have quickly risen to the top of my class without any encouragement, had you been in my sixth year potions... without Potter and Weasley to distract you."

"You know, I've been thinking of leaving the Ministry," she said. "I did not apply for Apprenticeship in any field after I went back to complete my seventh year at Hogwarts. I couldn't decide which one I liked best. Then, Harry told me about a position opening in the Department of Mysteries, and I didn't want to pass up an opportunity at the Ministry."

"Do you enjoy working for the Department of Mysteries?" he asked.

Hermione glanced around, then shook her head slightly.

"It's not at all what I'd hoped for," she said. "Honestly, I'm bored to tears most days."

He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms, studying her.

"Would you like to join me, Miss Granger?"

Caught off-guard by the request, Hermione laughed, then quickly sobered.

"Er – what do you mean?"

He leaned forward again.

"I've told you I plan to open an Apothecary. I will do this as soon as possible, and hope to have a shop by the end of the month. Once everything is in order, I will require a shop assistant. Moreover, I plan to take on an apprentice to help me brew. If you are so inclined, the position is yours."

Hermione endeavored to appear shocked by his offer, letting her mouth fall open a bit and simply staring at him.

"Feel free to answer once you've collected your wits," he said in amusement.

"Yes," she said.

He stared at her, brow quirked in surprise.

"Yes, I will be your apprentice."

The witch who was waiting on them appeared again.

"Shall I get these out of your way?" she asked, reaching for the plates. Hermione's dish was still half-full, but she nodded.

"Not as hungry as you thought?" the witch remarked.

Hermione smiled slightly and nudged the plate away.

"I'm finished, thank you."

The witch looked back at Severus again.

"I'll be back with your check," she said.

Hermione could not help smiling a bit at Severus. She had not told him yet about her decision to leave the Ministry immediately.

"Thank you for the offer," she said. "I think I shall greatly enjoy working with you."

He gave her an odd look and said, "Perhaps you should save such evaluations until you've spent more than an hour with me. I'm not a murderer or a blood purist – but neither am I pleasant or loquacious. The work will be difficult and demanding."

Hermione stifled her happiness and nodded.

"Indeed. What I mean to say is, I shall enjoy learning from your expertise. I look forward to working with you... and I fully expect it to be a challenge."

He seemed satisfied with that answer and reached into his robe pocket to pull out a handful of coins for the bill, just as the waitress returned to place it on the edge of the table.

"Thank you for coming, sir. We are very happy to be the first place you've visited upon your return."

She scuttled off after that, probably afraid of his response.

"This should cover mine," said Hermione, sliding some coins across the table.

With a wave of his hand, Severus sent them back into her palm.

"Shall we shake hands on our agreement?" he asked, standing.

She joined him, saying, "Assuming you'll promptly write up an official contract for Apprenticeship... of course. When can I expect to start?"

They shook hands as he said, "I shall owl you the contract before the week is out."

She watched him leave, wishing very much she could skip the rest of the work day and take him back to her flat. Once Severus was gone, Hermione was met with the curious stares of every witch and wizard inside the Leaky Cauldron. Ignoring them, she went on her way, back to the Department of Mysteries.

"Hermione!" squeaked Margaret as soon as she entered the front office. She waved her over impatiently. Hermione was not sure about Margaret's increasing friendliness and curiosity about Hermione's life, but she obliged.

"What happened? What did he say?"

"Well, he... apologized," said Hermione slowly.

"For what?"

"For acting like such a git to me and my friends while we were students," said Hermione. "He was just awful to Harry, and disliked the rest of us, too."

Margaret nodded and asked, "What did you say?"

"I accepted his apology," said Hermione. "It was so strange, sitting across a table from Professor Snape, only he's just 'Mr. Snape' now, and he didn't like it when I called him 'sir'. He said he was sorry he had not encouraged me to study Potions."

"Did he really?" asked Margaret in astonishment.

Hermione nodded and said, "He was perfectly indifferent to my Potions work as a student, and was always annoyed by my, er, 'hand-waving' as he called it. I was sort of... an obnoxious swot."

"Hmmm," murmured Margaret. "Is that all he said?"

"He wants to meet Harry."

"What do you mean? Hasn't he already?"

"Yes, but he wants to speak with him... informally," said Hermione. "He wants to tell Harry more about his mother, since Harry doesn't remember her."

"Oh, right... I'd forgotten all about that part," said Margaret. "The whole in-love-with-a-dead-woman thing. Strange man, but I suppose without him we'd be living under blood purity laws right now."

Hermione studied Margaret, wondering if she felt as indifferent about that possibility as it sounded.

"Well, I should get back to work," said Hermione.

Margaret nodded and patted her arm.

"I'm glad we've become friends, Hermione," she said. "It's so dull without anyone to talk to all day."

Hermione smiled slightly and said, "It does get awfully dull at times. See you later, Margaret."

She wouldn't share the news of her plans to apprentice with Severus until she was ready for the entire Ministry to know she was leaving. Margaret was not known for keeping anyone's secrets.

Hermione was slogging through yet another pile of boxes that afternoon, when someone knocked at the door. She groaned and rose unsteadily to her feet. One of her legs had fallen asleep while she kneeled on the floor.

As she staggered toward the door, it opened, and Gallus stuck his head inside the storage room.

"Hermione... are you all right?" he asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as my leg wakes up," she said, standing still and grimacing through the intense tingling sensation.

"You're back," she noted, smiling. "I won't ask where you've been."

"I wouldn't tell you if you did," he said, smiling back and walking toward her.

"I heard the news just now from Margaret," he said. "Can you believe Severus Snape was alive all this time? The slippery old snake... is it true he's been living in Australia?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't believe he's said. It wouldn't surprise me, though."

Gallus nodded. Hermione took another step, still limping through the tingles. Gallus stepped forward and took her arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

Hermione laughed and said, "Of course I am, Gallus."

She looked up at him and asked, "Did Margaret also tell you I had lunch with Snape today?"

"She did, indeed," he replied. "I hope he doesn't intend to make it a regular occurrence."

Hermione frowned, still laughing, and asked, "Why?"

"Well, because I'd hate to lose our lunch dates," he said, after a beat. "In fact, I'd hoped to take you out to lunch myself today, but you'd already gone by the time I got here."

Hermione stopped laughing and peered up at him. He was still holding onto her arm, staring at her intently.

"Gallus?"

"I missed you, Hermione," he said. "You don't realize how much, I think."

Hermione felt him move closer, his hand releasing her arm and gently grazing her shoulder. She blinked a few times, with the sudden realization that her friendship with Gallus was in jeopardy.

"Gallus, I didn't know... I- I thought we were friends."

His chin dropped slightly, and she could feel the breath from his sigh on her face.

"We are," he said. "Of course we're friends."

He took a step backward.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I should go. I've got a report to complete before the day's over."

Hermione watched him leave, her heart sinking. Ron, Ginny, and Irene had been right. Margaret had been right. Everyone except Hermione had known this would happen. Why hadn't she seen it?

Hermione sat down on a box full of books and felt a shudder of anxiousness hit her. Would Gallus disappear now? He was still assigned to help her, but the storage room was large enough they needn't speak while they worked.

Though she tried not to let her mind wander in the direction of time travel, but it went there nonetheless, and the what-if's began to pile up.

What if she'd never found the message? What if the portrait had not told her where to find the time turner? What if she hadn't agreed to go back and save Severus? What if the time loop never happened? What if they'd never fallen in love? What if she was still with Ron? What if she was single?

 _What if Gallus had kissed her today?_

Hermione burst into tears at the thought. Her friends were right – Gallus fancied her. Ginny was right – Gallus was far more her type than Ron. Sometimes, he reminded her a little bit of Severus, which unnerved her whenever it happened.

If he was the man she thought he was, their friendship would persevere. It would be awkward for a while, to be sure. However, she hoped that he valued the friendship enough to put aside his wounded feelings.

Hermione pressed her palms to her hot, tear-stained cheeks and sighed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: An Unexpected Offer**

Hermione went home immediately after work, despite Harry's invitation to join him for a drink.

She was surprised to find Enid perched on one of her kitchen chairs when she arrived. Crookshanks slunk out from under the table and yowled his complaint at Hermione. He had not yet accepted the bird as his future housemate.

"Oh, shush, you," Hermione admonished him. She peered into the open bedroom door.

"Severus? Are you here?"

There was no answer, and she felt deflated by the silence.

"Well, then... Enid, what _are_ you doing here?"

Enid never appeared in the flat without Severus. The phoenix cooed softly and preened herself, still perched on one of Hermione's chairs. Crookshanks wound himself around her ankles, impatiently waiting to be fed. Hermione waved her wand at the cupboard and filled his bowl. She then sank into a chair across from Enid as Crookshanks tucked into his dinner.

Moments later there was a soft knock at the door. Hermione jumped up and flicked her wand at the latch. The door opened, and within seconds Severus removed his Disillusionment Charm.

"Good evening, Miss Granger," he said, smirking at her.

"Where have you been?" she asked, walking over to him.

"Mmm... errands... napping..." he murmured, taking hold of her waist.

"Napping?" she asked incredulously.

"Indeed," he affirmed, pulling her closer and looking down his nose at her.

He was still wearing his nice black robes. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him.

"So you went back to your flat and took a nap... then put your robes back on?" she asked.

One corner of his mouth rose and he said, "I thought you might... appreciate it."

Hermione most certainly did, if the tension in her body was any indication. She pushed her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Why is Enid here?" she asked.

"I can hardly account for the preferences of our phoenix bird," he said. "She finds herself in a highly unusual – I daresay unprecedented – living situation. Perhaps she knew I'd be here before supper. She was perched on my bedpost when I fell asleep earlier."

"Hmmm," Hermione hummed, kissing him again. They did not speak for some minutes.

"Come to the bedroom... Mr. Snape," she said, pulling lightly at the front of his robes.

"For what purpose, Miss Granger?" he asked in the same tone of voice that had undone her in the Leaky Cauldron at lunch.

"There were a few things missing from our agreement earlier," she said. "I'd like to... review the conditions of our contract."

"I hardly think your bedroom an appropriate setting for such a discussion," he replied, his hand moving from her shoulder, down her back, and over her hip as he followed her.

He pushed the door shut behind them, as if that would stop Enid should she choose to interrupt them.

"If we are to work together, while being secretly engaged, we'll have to agree on a few things," Hermione said, matter-of-factly, as she plopped down on the bed and pulled him down to join her.

"Namely?" he asked.

"There will be no area of the shop off-limits..." she began, and he looked curious as she paused.

"For... physical... affectionate... experimentation," she said.

"The sales floor?" he asked.

"We'll buy some very nice, heavy curtains," she said.

"Surely the lab will be reserved for brewing purposes only," he said.

"Surely not," she replied. "Those nice, sturdy tables deserve a thorough test of their strength."

"I see," he said, his eyes falling half-shut as he ran a hand over her half-reclined body.

"Furthermore," she said, "There will be no such understanding that I am only there to work. I shall thoroughly and passionately enjoy your company as I please."

"Very well," he conceded, smirking once again.

"Finally, you will give me every reason to believe you are deeply, desperately in love with me and demonstrate your desire for me routinely during the work day. I shall do the same for you."

"Enough, witch. I understand your point."

He kissed her and pulled her down beside him on the bed. A bit of wandless magic, and they had disrobed, clinging to one another in the suddenly cool air of the bedroom.

They emerged a short while later and conjured up a hot meal. Enid was still perched on the kitchen chair, by all appearances asleep.

Severus stayed the night, and after a few glasses of wine, Hermione led him to the bedroom once again, where they celebrated the official beginning of their relationship and the end of living in secrecy.

Later, alone in the loo before they turned in for the night, Hermione heaved a great sigh and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a tangled mess, which she quickly tied back into a braid.

 _I have to tell him_ , she thought unhappily.

He appeared to be dozing off when she returned to bed. Hermione slid under the sheets and pressed her body against his side. His arm found its was over his chest and rested on her breast, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. She lay her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" he asked sleepily.

Hermione did not answer for a moment. She sighed again.

"Actually, there is," she said quietly. He exhaled and turned his head to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked, sounding more alert.

"Well, it's Gallus," said Hermione, ready to get the day's surprise off her chest. "He came back to the Department of Mysteries today, unexpectedly, of course... he showed up in the storage room after lunch."

Severus shifted his shoulder slightly under her head. Hermione sat halfway up and leaned on her elbow.

"He was disappointed that I'd gone to lunch with you," she said. Severus' eyes were closed, but a brow rose at her words.

"Because he wanted to take me out on a lunch date. He fancies me, apparently."

Severus grunted and then groaned and rolled to his side to look at her.

"Indeed? He professed feelings for you?"

"Well, sort of," said Hermione. "He said he'd hoped to take me out and that he'd missed me while he was away... and then he touched my shoulder."

Severus raised both brows at her.

"I told him we're friends, and he left."

Severus still said nothing, and looked rather amused.

"The poor sod is terribly unlucky in love," he said at last.

"I'd like to remain friends with Gallus," said Hermione. "I hope he feels the same."

She sighed.

"I feel awful for not realizing how he felt. He seemed terribly embarrassed before he left."

Severus looked further amused and said, "Short of Legilimency, you could not have known his feelings. By your account he is a reserved sort of man, who gave you no reason to believe he felt anything for you until now."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't believe he did... but perhaps I might have saved him the embarrassment, if I had paid closer attention. I might have made it clearer that I'm – er – not interested in anything beyond friendship."

Severus placed a large, warm hand on her upper arm and said, "As far as he knows you are unattached and you like him well enough. He'd be a fool not to fancy you, amazing witch that you are."

She smiled at the compliment and said, "I don't suppose I'll see much of him before I leave the Ministry. Perhaps some day in the future we could resume our friendship."

"Perhaps," said Severus, a contemplative look on his face.

"You're not upset... are you?" Hermione asked.

He kissed her and said, "I am not."

"Really?" she asked.

"Should I be?" he asked calmly, lying back against his pillow.

Hermione resumed her place by his side, resting her head on his shoulder once again.

"No..." she trailed off, marveling at the difference between his reaction and what Ron's would have been. A single tear leaked from her left eye and trickled to the edge of her nose. She was again reminded of how grateful she was that time had intervened in her relationship with Ron.

Was it simply a matter of maturity, or would Ron forever be prone to jealous outbursts? Was it insecurity that made him mistrustful? Even before Gallus, Ron had been suspicious of any wizard Hermione spent time with, besides Harry. Whatever it was, Hermione was relieved that Severus' faults lay elsewhere.

She sighed and rubbed her face.

"Goodnight," she said, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

Hermione rolled over and settled into the bed. Her mind would not quiet itself, though, and she lay awake for a while thinking about Severus, Ron, Harry, and Gallus. Harry's formerly fierce and often stormy emotions had settled greatly after the end of Voldemort. Marriage to Ginny seemed to have aided his transformation into a calmer, more even-keeled version of himself. Ginny retained the Weasley tempestuous nature, but had more trust in Harry than any other living being.

Ron may have met his match in Irene, who was a strong personality... yet she had a disarming way of talking sense into him that Hermione had never learned to employ. Whenever she and Ron had disagreed, the result was an argument in which Ron remained stubbornly defensive to his position and Hermione became increasingly incensed and frustrated by his refusal to admit that she had a valid counterpoint. He would scoff at her logic, no matter how sound, and make ridiculous excuses as to why it didn't matter, which had infuriated her.

Gallus was still a mystery. Hermione felt strongly there was much to his past that he had not shared with her, and perhaps a more to his relationship with Margaret than he'd explained. Was he the person she thought she knew? Would she ever know?

As she finally drifted off to sleep, Hermione saw Enid appear and settle down for the night on the back of the chair in front of Hermione's small vanity. The sight of the majestic phoenix watching over them as they slept made Hermione smile, a warm feeling washing over her as her eyes fell shut.

Hermione spent the next day at work ready to jump out of her skin with anticipation. She tried to work, but her usual attentiveness was lacking. Her mind wandered relentlessly back to Severus, their future together, and her impending resignation from the Ministry. Before leaving for work that morning, she had found the contract for her "apprenticeship" on the kitchen table while Severus was in the shower.

She planned to hand in her notice by the end of the week.

Gallus did not make an appearance, as she expected. Hermione spent a long, lonely morning alone in the storage room. Margaret was going out for lunch with one of the secretaries from the Minister's office, and even though she extended an invitation to Hermione, Margaret seemed relieved when Hermione said she planned to grab a quick bite to eat while running a few errands.

Margaret would have a lot more to gossip about soon, when Hermione informed her she would be leaving the Department of Mysteries to become Severus Snape's Potions apprentice.

"Did you know Gallus is back?" Margaret called after Hermione as she left the office.

"Er – yes, I did. Actually, he stopped by yesterday to say hello."

Margaret smiled and said, "I _knew_ he was sneaking back there to see you. He was nearly late to his meeting."

She raised an eyebrow at Hermione expectantly.

"That's unfortunate," said Hermione. "It was nice to see him back, though he's been away again this morning."

Looking somewhat disappointed in Hermione's lack of enthusiasm or embarrassment, Margaret shook her head and said, "More meetings, I believe. There are always so many of them when they get back from one of their little adventures."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I suppose it's something far more important than looking over my shoulder as I work. Well, I must get going... have a nice lunch, Margaret."

With no real destination in mind, Hermione left the Ministry and headed to the bookshop, where she quickly passed her entire lunch break and had to stop at Blue Witch's Food Cart on her way back to the Ministry. She stuffed her wrapped lunch into her beaded bag and returned to her storage room, where she ate sitting on a stack of old reference books.

Hermione struggled to complete the work day. She left the storage room a few minutes early, and stopped in her tracks as she walked into the front office.

Gallus was leaning on Margaret's desk, having a chat. He noticed her immediately and straightened his posture stiffly.

"Hello, Gallus," Hermione said pleasantly, smiling a bit as she approached.

"Hermione," he greeted her. "I'm sorry I couldn't join you in the storage room today."

He did not look very sorry at all.

"It's all right," she said. "Don't worry, I didn't find anything out of the ordinary."

"Well... good," he said, shifting his feet slightly.

Margaret did not bother to hide her curiosity as she looked from Hermione to Gallus, then back again.

"I, ah, suppose I'll see you another day, then," Hermione said, taking a few steps forward toward the exit.

"Yes," Gallus agreed. "Have a nice evening, Hermione."

"Thanks... you too."

Hermione left with Margaret's eyes glued to her back. The sooner Hermione left the Department of Mysteries, the better. She had a feeling that Margaret was none too happy about the prospect of Gallus and Hermione becoming a couple, for all that she claimed to be over the breakup. It would be easier for everyone once Hermione was gone.

She went straight home, pulled out a piece of parchment, and began writing her letter of resignation. Enid was not there, and the only sound in the flat besides the scratching of her quill was the occasional inquisitive fluttery meow from Crookshanks, who watched her from the doorway.

Once finished, Hermione sat back and watched the ink dry, feeling immensely relieved. As she carefully folded the letter and placed it into an envelope, Crookshanks rubbed against her legs.

"Yes, I'm done," she said, smiling at him. "I know it's dinnertime."

Severus returned late that evening.

"Are you free tomorrow evening, my dear?" he asked as she stood from her spot on the sofa and stretched.

"Tomorrow? Yes... it's Friday I'm going out with Ginny and Irene," Hermione said, giving him a curious look.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'd like to show you the shop," he said simply.

Hermione stared at him and asked, " _The_ shop? In Hogsmeade? When did you go see it?"

"This morning," he said. "With my pockets full of gold. As I suspected, it was the best option, and too good of an opportunity to pass over."

"It's all settled then?" Hermione asked in surprise.

Severus gave her a cautious look and nodded.

"Indeed. I've already moved my brewing supplies in, and I'll have everything else in order by tomorrow evening," he said.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him for a moment, which prompted him to continue, "The brewing space could not be better."

Finally, Hermione grinned and said, "Of course I want to see it!"

Severus walked over and stole a kiss from her, looking relieved.

"I've written up my resignation letter," she said. "I'll hand it in tomorrow."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin over her shoulder.

"Where's Enid?" Hermione asked.

"At the shop," he replied. "She's already claimed a corner behind the counter."

"So we'll have a shop bird," said Hermione. "Poor Crookshanks will be so disappointed once I move in... forever stuck with her as a housemate."

They moved to the sofa and made themselves comfortable, Severus kicking off his boots as Hermione stretched her legs across the cushions until her toes just touched his leg.

"If you'd like to meet me at the other flat tomorrow, we can finish packing up our belongings and take them with us to Hogsmeade," he said. "Unless you'd rather I do it while you're at work."

"Oh, ah... no, I'd like to be there," she said.

"Very well," he said.

He picked up her foot and began rubbing it, putting just the right pressure on just the right spots. Hermione sighed happily.

"You're so good at that," she said after a while. He switched to her other foot without replying. He seemed lost in his thoughts.

Hermione was about to ask him what he was pondering, when Crookshanks decided he needed to be in her lap and bounced up onto her abdomen.

"Oof! Crookshanks!"

Hermione waited until he'd settled down and tucked his bottlebrush tail under himself before gently resting a hand on his soft back. He began purring loudly as she lightly petted him. She lay her head back against the arm of the sofa and before she knew it she had fallen asleep while Severus finished massaging her foot.

She woke some time later to see him sitting with his head resting on his hand, staring at the rug in front of the sofa.

"Severus?" she croaked, causing Crookshanks to stretch and rearrange himself on her stomach.

Severus sucked in a breath and looked at her.

"Ready for bed?" he asked, smirking a bit.

"I suppose," she said, pausing for a beat before asking, "Are you all right? You seem lost in thought this evening."

"There is much to think about," he said. "I have much to do yet before the shop can be opened."

Hermione scooped Crookshanks up and leaned forward.

"Let me help you, then," she said. "Nobody needs to know I'm there – we're good at sneaking about together."

He smiled slightly and placed a reassuring hand on her leg.

"Don't worry about the shop just yet," he said. "You must keep up appearances with your friends and coworkers for the time being."

"Hmmm... yes, but I _could_ do more... do something."

He chuckled lightly and replied, "You'll be doing plenty as soon as you've officially come on as my apprentice. It is no easy task, opening a new Apothecary."

"Fine. I suppose you're right," she said, yawning. Crookshanks made his escape as she sat up and swung her feet off the sofa.

"Oh-" she said, as Severus pulled her back down beside him and planted a kiss on her lips. He then swept her up and carried her to the bedroom, waving his hand at the lamp as they passed, causing it to flicker off.

The next morning, Severus was puttering around the kitchen before Hermione woke up. She groggily wandered out of the bedroom to find him putting breakfast on the table.

"I could get used to this," she said. "I usually just have toast, you know."

"I know," he replied, pouring the tea and gesturing to her chair. She sat down.

"This is lovely," she said, as he joined her.

"An early morning is much improved by an actual breakfast," he said, digging into his own plate without fanfare.

"I won't argue with that," Hermione said, stirring her tea.

After a few minutes, she cleared her throat and asked, "What have you planned for today?"

"Errands... errands... packing... and errands," he replied.

"Mmhmm... well, perhaps you'll tell me more about these mysterious errands while we're at the shop later," she said.

"Perhaps," he replied, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"I'll be over after I feed Crookshanks," she said, finishing her breakfast and checking the time. She waved her wand over her plate and then sent it to the cupboard.

"Thank you for breakfast, my love," she said, hurrying back to the bedroom to get dressed for work. Not long after, she kissed him goodbye and set off for the Ministry, her resignation letter tucked into her robe pocket.

Hermione's heart pounded as soon as she set foot inside the Ministry building. By the time she reached the Department of Mysteries, she was practically shaking with nervousness.

"Good morning, Hermione!" said Margaret brightly when she arrived.

"Good morning," she replied. "Erm, Margaret, do you know if Mr. Goode is going to be in the office today?"

Margaret frowned and said, "I believe so. He's just gone back, you might be able to catch him before he disappears into the restricted offices, if you hurry."

"Thanks," said Hermione, walking briskly down the hall to Goode's front office. The door was ajar, though the lights were off.

"Mr. Goode?" Hermione called, peering hesitantly through the crack in the door. The was a _thud_ from inside the office, and a lamp came on. Richard Goode appeared and opened the door wider.

"Miss Granger?" he asked, looking confused. "Forgive me, I was expecting... someone else."

He seemed to collect his thoughts and then said, "Is there something the matter?"

"Not exactly," said Hermione. "If you have a minute, may I speak with you, sir?"

Mr. Goode looked down the hall and seemed to consider the question for a moment before answering.

"Yes, of course. Come in... have a seat."

He hurried around his desk and seated himself opposite her.

"Now, what is it, Miss Granger? Have you found something else of note? I apologize for taking Gallus away for so long recently... he was needed on another project."

"Oh, no, I haven't found anything else in the storage," said Hermione, feeling as if her heart would fly right out of her chest as she prepared to pull the letter out of her pocket.

"Actually, I need to speak with you about this," she said, placing the letter on his desk. As he reached for it, she took a breath.

"It's my resignation," she burst out. "You see, I've – "

"Your resignation?" he asked, eyebrows raised. "That _is_ a surpise, Miss Granger. Indeed. We'd hoped to keep you here in the department for a full career. Gallus has said great things about your work, your interests, and your intelligence. Not to mention the glowing recommendations we have from your professors."

He peered at her suspiciously.

"Tell me, what is taking you away from us so soon?"

Hermione took another breath and said quickly, "I've accepted a Potions apprenticeship with Severus Snape. He's to open an Apothecary. I'll stay on here a few more weeks and get the storage room as close to completion as possible before I leave, if that suits you."

Goode continued to peer at her, his eyes widening just a bit in surprise.

"I heard that you had lunch with Mr. Snape," he admitted. "So, he didn't waste any time snatching up Hogwarts' brightest upon his return! I did not realize you had an interest in the field of Potions, Miss Granger."

"Yes. I find it challenging and intriguing," she said. "At the risk of sounding conceited, there is not much that truly challenges me in other areas of magic. In Potions, there is still much waiting to be discovered and invented. I find it exciting... and I simply cannot pass up the opportunity to work with S – Mr. Snape. He is an extraordinary Potions Master. I always regretted never getting to take his classes at the advanced levels."

"Indeed," muttered Goode, looking blankly at her letter. "Well, we knew you'd not be content to stay in the storage room much longer."

He sighed and placed the letter on the desk.

"So, I'll give you something to ponder. If you decide to stay, you'll be out of the storage room by the end of the month. I doubt it will even take you and Gallus that long to finish the task. After that, you will begin training as an Assistant Analyst for the Department of Mythical Objects and Ancient Prophecies, which is, in my opinion, one of the more challenging and interesting areas we cover here."

Hermione gulped and opened her mouth to speak, but Goode continued.

"I'll give you this letter back for now," he said. "Once you've had some time to think about it, let me know if you still want me to file your resignation."

Hermione took the letter from him, feeling numb. She folded it back into her robe pocket and stood up.

"Thank you, sir. You've certainly given me a lot to think about. Will you be in the office at the end of the day?"

Goode laughed and said, "That I cannot say, but my dear, you needn't make the decision in a day. Take your time. I daresay Mr. Snape will need a few months to get back into the swing of things, set up shop, and start brewing. Sleep on it for a week... or two."

Hermione forced a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Goode."

He waved her out of the room, and Hermione walked out feeling a crushing weight in her chest.

She had only a few weeks left in the storage room regardless of whether she stayed at the Ministry or went to work with Severus. Should she pass up the opportunity to gain access to a few more of the Ministries deepest secrets? It was a tempting offer. Was Goode being honest about his prior intention to promote her so quickly, or was he simply trying to convince her to stay? Did it matter?

After work, Hermione rushed out of the office, waving a hurried goodbye to Margaret as she passed. A quick stop home and Crookshanks was fed, though none too happy to see her leave again. She arrived at the flat a bit out of breath.

Severus was standing amid a couple small stacks of boxes when she entered, waiting for her. Hermione looked around at the bare flat.

"You've done it all without me!" she cried.

"You can help me transport the boxes," he said. "Let's first make a pass through to see if I've missed anything."

He walked over and took her hand, leading her back to the bedroom, which had nothing in it now. Hermione felt tears begin to threaten her eyes.

"There wasn't much in here in the first place," she said, glancing around. Everything had been freshly cleaned, it seemed. She went to the bathroom and checked the closet and the cabinets.

"Looks like you got everything," she said, with a lump in her throat. She had not spent much time in the flat lately, and the memories of their time living together before completing the time loop came rushing to the forefront of her mind.

They soon returned to the living room and stood next to the boxes again.

"I suppose this it, then," said Hermione, looking at him, then glancing around them.

"Goodbye, old flat."

Severus gave her a look that said he thought she was being a bit too sentimental, but he kissed her gently.

"You won't miss it," he said. "Not once you see our new abode."

Hermione smiled at him and asked, "What have you been up to, anyway?"

He simply picked up two of the boxes and waited for her to do the same. They creaked and groaned, and were obviously fitted with extension charms and weight-displacement charms.

They checked the empty hall before exiting. Severus locked the door and carefully tucked the key into his pocket.

"I'll return it in the morning," he said. "Take my arm, Hermione."

She hoisted the boxes onto her hip and put her arm through his bent elbow. Seconds later, they landed in the back garden of a stone building with darkened windows. A fence overgrown with vines surrounded them and the tall grass bent gently in the breeze.

"The garden needs work," Hermione commented lightly. She let go of his arm and studied their future home and shop. The upper level was topped by a crooked, dramatically sloped roof. A tall chimney was silhouetted against the fading daylight, and the moon hung above it, already shining in the clear evening sky.

Severus began walking toward a nondescript narrow wooden door that was set into the stone above a few rickety wooden steps. It clicked open as they approached and he led her inside.

"Watch your step," he warned her, as they stepped down onto a lowered stone floor. Hermione landed heavily and immediately put down her boxes, anxious to have a look around.

"This is just a mud room," he said, lighting his wand. There were shelves along one side and a small closet on the other. A row of hooks hung on the wall opposite them, beside another narrow wooden door.

Severus opened the door and Hermione followed him into the next room, which was much larger and very dark, until Severus lit the sconces on the walls.

"The kitchen!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around. "It's so large!"

It was far larger than the flat's kitchen, to be sure, but perhaps rather modest for the size of the house. There was a window over the sink and another one beside the square breakfast table in the corner. They were covered in dark, closed curtains at the moment. The walls were the same exposed stone as the outside of the house, a solemn, dull gray.

"This way," Severus said, walking through the darkened archway across from them. It led to yet another narrow wooden door, but to the right there was also a narrow wooden staircase, which Severus began to climb.

There was another door at the top of the landing, and a few more steps up to the right led to another door. Just as Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortably claustrophobic, Severus pushed open the door in front of them and light hit their faces.

Hermione gasped as she squinted into the room Severus has just entered. He stood watching her from a bright and airy living room with a high, vaulted ceiling, lined with tall, arched windows, which at the moment were pretending that it was midday outside. All the wall space between the windows was covered in bookshelves, many of which were already full. Their old sofa looked out of place sitting in the middle of the room with a plain wooden coffee table in front of it.

"Did you do this?" she asked, spinning around to see the entire room. "That is a lot of Charms work, Severus!"

"I did not," he admitted. "All is as I found it, after spending most of a day working out the enchantments on the door. Watters surely wasn't the one responsible for this magnitude of remodeling, so it must have been a previous occupant. As far I a know, he never let a soul into his home, and took the secret to the grave."

Hermione frowned and said, "Nobody discovered it after he passed?"

Severus shook his head and said, "The enchantments were such that until dismantled, one would enter the room only to find a modest living area upstairs."

Hermione looked around again and asked, "Do you suppose Mr. Watters even knew this was here?"

"That is a question that shall likely remain unanswered," said Severus. "Come, there's more."

He led her across the room to a hall which opened to a luxurious bath on one side, and two large bedrooms on the other. All the rooms featured the same tall arched windows lined in stone, just like the living room.

"I'm speechless..." Hermione said, taking it all in. "It's wonderful, Severus! Who would have imagined you'd be getting all of this with the old, dreary Apothecary downstairs!"

"You haven't seen downstairs yet," he replied.

"Lead the way," she said, gesturing toward the door.

Severus took her back down the stairs and opened the door at the bottom.

"This is the workroom," he said, lighting the room as they stepped inside.

The space ran the entire length of the building and was wide enough that wooden posts sat in the middle of the ceiling, four total from one end to the other. Exposed wooden beams went across the ceiling above them and the stone walls were lined with shelves on one side of the room, and long wooden tables on the other. In between the wooden posts were more tables set up with cauldrons, scales, and brewing implements, as well as a few stools.

The shelves went all the way up to the high ceiling and had a ladder on a track attached to them.

"Wow," was all Hermione could say, as she ran her hands over the tables and shelves. "You are right, the space could not be better for brewing."

Severus then led her out to the shop floor, where Enid was perched behind the counter. Dusty, largely empty shelves lined the walls. The shelves behind the counter were covered in glass-paneled doors. Here and there, old bottles and vials still sat, forgotten, their labels curling off.

Hermione stepped out into the middle of the shop and looked around. There was a spiral stair at the far end that went up to a balcony with a brass railing. The walls up there were lined with shelves as well.

"Plenty of storage," she commented.

"Indeed," Severus said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him.

"It's perfect," she said. "But what is behind that other door upstairs?"

"Guest rooms, another bath, and a closet," he replied.

"The kitchen needs work," she said. "It must get terribly drafty."

"I think we can manage that," he said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love it, Severus. How long before you have it open for business?"

"Mmmm..." he rumbled against her ear. "Two weeks, perhaps less."

Hermione tightened her arms around him.

"My supervisor at the Ministry offered me a promotion today when I tried to hand in my resignation," she said into his chest.

The hand which had been lightly scratching small circles on her back paused.

"Tried?" he inquired.

"Well, he gave it back to me," said Hermione. "Told me to take a few weeks to think about it."

Severus had not moved a muscle.

"What is the new position?" he asked after a moment.

"Assistant Analyst," she said. "For Mythical Objects and Ancient Prophecies."

"Intriguing..." he intoned, pulling back to look at her. "And you intend to accept?"

Hermione shook her head quickly.

"No. I've made my decision already."

He gave her a stern look and said, "You must take this recent development into account."

"I have, Severus. I want to work with you. I want to pursue Potions."

He continued to study her seriously.

"Tell me you don't desperately want to know which myths and prophecies from wizard lore might be just as real as the The-Boy-Who-Lived," he commanded.

Hermione held his gaze for a few moments before speaking.

"I don't care to know any more than I already do about mythical objects and ancient prophecies. I've had more than enough experience with both for one lifetime."

He looked mildly pleased, which meant he must be positively bursting with happiness at her sentiments.

"Very well," he said. "I imagine that if you happen to change your mind, the Department of Mysteries would be glad to take you back."

Hermione sighed in exasperation and said, "I'm not going to change my mind... however, I suspect you are correct."

She smiled mischievously.

"Which is why I left my resignation on Mr. Goode's desk on my way out today."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Drinks and Questions**

Severus and Hermione returned to her flat and found Enid already there waiting for them. Crookshanks did not look pleased and let Hermione know about it with a sharp yowl as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're just going to have to learn to get along, Crooks," said Hermione. "Enid is here to stay."

Crookshanks settled grumpily onto the arm of the sofa, his tail flicking sharply every time Enid ruffled her feathers.

The next day while Hermione was at work, Severus would be working in his new Potions lab. Hermione had told him to wait until the weekend to do anything else to the shop. She had a stack of home improvement spell books extensively marked wherever she'd found something that might be of use.

Hermione was not looking forward to dealing with the repercussions of her sudden resignation. She drank a cup of tea with Severus before leaving.

"Will I find you here tonight when I get back?" she asked.

"If you wish," he said.

Hermione kissed him goodbye and said, "I'll be home late. Do try to stop brewing before the sun comes up."

When she arrived at the Department of Mysteries, Hermione was ambushed by Margaret on her way in the door.

"Hermione!" Margaret whispered loudly, appearing beside the door and causing Hermione to jump.

"H-hello, Margaret," she said, her heart racing in surprise. Margaret grabbed her arm leaned in conspiratorially.

"Is it true? You've resigned?"

Hermione delicately pulled away from Margaret's grasp and nodded.

"Yes, it's true," she said.

Hermione looked at the clock.

"It's only five till," she noted. "Did Mr. Goode tell you yesterday before he left?"

"Oh, no, not him," said Margaret dismissively. "Sabina saw it come across her desk just before she left the office yesterday. Apparently Goode sent it down immediately."

"I see," said Hermione, avoiding Margaret's eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me why you're leaving?" asked Margaret. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Or is it a secret?"

Hermione sighed and replied, "It's not a secret. I've accepted an apprenticeship."

"Oh..." said Margaret, sounding disappointed. "Where?"

"I will be working with Severus Snape, as his Potions apprentice. He's to open an Apothecary soon in Hogsmeade."

Margaret's mouth dropped open and a surprised noise escaped.

"Are you serious? You're going to work with Severus Snape? That's why you're leaving us?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she said.

Margaret's squeal made Hermione wince and put more distance between them.

"How exciting!"

Hermione grimaced and said, "Yes... I can't wait to see him at work. He's a brilliant Potions Master."

"Oh no, I don't mean the potions," said Margaret. "I mean, I can't believe he's asked you to work with him! The man hasn't talked to a single reporter since he returned. You'll know more about him than anyone else in Britain!"

Hermione smiled in amusement and said, "I suppose you're right."

"You _must_ keep in touch," said Margaret, patting her arm as she made her way back to her desk. "Perhaps you, Gallus, and I could get drinks once in a while after you leave."

"Yes, perhaps," said Hermione vaguely. "Well... I should get to work. I'll still be here for a few weeks."

"Gallus isn't here yet," said Margaret. "I'll let you break the news to him."

Hermione smiled slightly at Margaret's peace offering, if indeed that was her intent, no matter how misplaced the concern behind it.

"Erm – thanks," she said, heading toward the storage room.

She did not have to wait long for Gallus to make an appearance that morning. A few minutes after she had found her place among the shelves, she heard the door open.

"Good morning," she said, poking her head around a shelf.

Gallus closed the door slowly and took a few steps toward Hermione.

"Good morning," he replied, glancing away after meeting her gaze. He pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and fiddled with it as he collected his gloves and came to join her.

They worked silently for a while, a few shelves apart. Gallus finished his aisle and moved to the next one. A short while later, he cleared his throat.

"Margaret said you have something to tell me?"

Hermione turned around and peered through the shelf at him. His eyes were hidden behind a stack of books, but she could see his hands resting on the shelf below, his lips held in a tense sort of half-grimace.

"Oh, ah... yes," she said, walking to the end of the shelf so that she could see him.

"I'm leaving the Department of Mysteries," she said.

Gallus did not move as those words sunk in, but his brow creased slightly.

"You're leaving? Quitting?"

Hermione nodded and waited for the next inevitable question.

"Why?" he asked, looking worried.

"Well, because I've been offered an apprenticeship that I just can't refuse," said Hermione. "Severus Snape has asked me to be his Potions apprentice. I'm to help him open and run an Apothecary in Hogsmeade."

Gallus now looked stunned. He blinked. After a moment, he ran a hand through his hair and blinked again.

"You've already resigned?"

Hermione nodded again.

"Yesterday, actually," she said.

Gallus returned to looking concerned, and fiddled with the objects on the shelf in front of him for a moment.

"What did Goode say?" he asked, letting go of the knick-knack he'd picked up and turning to her again.

Hermione folded her arms and leaned her shoulder against the shelf.

"He offered me a promotion," she admitted. "He said he was going to anyway, but I'm not sure I believe him."

"It's true, that was his plan," said Gallus quickly. "They are impressed with you, Hermione. You would have moved up more quickly than most do here."

"Yes... well, it _was_ a tempting offer," she said. "It's just that I've always wondered if I should have pursued Potions further, and now I have a chance to apprentice under one of the most brilliant minds in the field."

Gallus glanced toward the door and then back at her. He took a few steps forward and spoke in a low voice.

"Do you know what I almost said that day we spoke about time travel?" he asked, eyes widening as Hermione slowly shook her head.

"Myth and prophecy that reference Time Magic have been largely forgotten, but not entirely erased," he said.

Hermione stared at him without blinking, and he seemed to be purposefully doing the same.

"Gallus – " Hermione pleaded, about to beg him not to say anything that would require her memory to be modified.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to get you Obliviated," he said, as if reading her mind. He took a small step back and studied her.

"It would have been nice to have you join our team," he said, a bit wistfully. "Imagine, being able to have a discussion with a friend about work without breaking the secrecy vow."

At that, he let out a short laugh.

"Gallus... are you sure you wouldn't be happier if you resigned as well?" Hermione asked seriously.

He sobered and shook his head.

"I'm in it for the long haul," he said. "It's addicting, the higher levels of clearance, getting more challenging projects. You never know if they've given you all they have, or if they're hoping you'll discover something new altogether as they string you along."

Hermione peered at him incredulously.

"You enjoy it? What you're describing sounds immensely frustrating."

"Immensely so, and yet also immensely satisfying when the challenge takes you to new information or confirms a theory," he replied, his eyes far away as he spoke.

"I can understand that part," she said. "But I don't think I could handle the manipulation. I do not take well to being kept in the dark."

Gallus looked back at her and blinked.

"They give you enough to make you stay," he said. "You are lucky Snape came along when he did. If you'd been promoted, and gotten a glimpse of the mysteries we keep hidden... well, you might never leave."

Hermione laughed lightly and said, "I can't tell if you are trying to convince me to stay, or make sure I don't."

"I'm not sure I know myself," he admitted. "All I know is that I truly hoped we'd one day work together and have less secrets between us."

Hermione sensed the conversation was moving in a dangerous direction and cleared her throat.

"Gallus, I know it won't be the same, but I hope we can be friends after I leave. We might not be able to discuss the mysteries of the magical universe, but I think we can manage to find other topics of conversation."

He looked as if he wanted to say something, but reconsidered.

"Friends?" Hermione asked, smiling.

Finally he nodded and said, "Yes. Congratulations on your apprenticeship, Hermione. I wish you the best."

They returned to their separate shelves and continued their work. Gallus left just before lunch and disappeared into the bowels of the department, far beyond where Hermione's was cleared to go.

She was far more productive that afternoon than she had been for weeks, desperately trying to keep her mind from making anxious prediction after prediction about her evening out with Ginny and Irene.

Hermione met Ginny at Grimmauld Place after work. Harry and Ron were still at the Ministry. As soon as Hermione's finger touched the doorbell, the door burst open.

"Hermione!"

Ginny grabbed her arm and pulled her inside excitedly, forcing Hermione to plop down on the sofa with her.

"I can't believe you!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Are you serious?! You had lunch with Snape and didn't come over until _days_ later?! What's the matter with you, witch?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "Also, of significance, I made up with Ron the other day. Did he tell you?"

Ginny patted her arm and said, "Yes, of course. We're all one big happy family again. Now, tell me about Snape. What happened?!"

Hermione simply grinned and said, "I think I'd rather wait and tell you and Irene at the same time."

Ginny stared at her and said, "Harry says you've been avoiding him."

"I haven't been," protested Hermione. "I just needed some time to think."

Ginny continued searching Hermione's face in silence for a moment.

"About what?" she finally asked.

With no intention of answering Ginny's question, Hermione opened her mouth to speak. She was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Ginny?" called Harry, walking in and looking around until his eyes fell on the witches seated in the living room.

"Oh, good, you're still here," he said. "Ron said he'll meet us there with Irene."

Ginny caught Hermione's confused look and said quickly, "I hope you don't mind if Harry and Ron join us."

"I... suppose not," she said slowly, looking between Ginny and Harry. "I know you all want to hear about my meeting with Snape. I might as well tell everyone at once."

Hermione paused and then asked, "Where are we going?"

Ginny grinned and said, "We've decided to initiate Irene into 'Muggle Night'... it should be fun, and there won't be anyone we know around to interrupt us or eavesdrop."

Ron and Irene already had a table when Hermione, Ginny, and Harry arrived.

"Hermione! Great to see you again," said Irene, hopping up to give her a hug. Ron nodded in her direction, looking a bit grumpy.

"Welcome to Muggle Night," said Ginny. "No wands allowed, of course. Hermione likes to cheat, but the rest of us go all Muggle for the evening."

Irene held up her hands, then patted her dress, and said, "No wand! Nowhere to keep one in this getup... why don't Muggle women wear pockets? Surely they still have things to carry?"

Ginny shrugged and Hermione decided not to attempt to explain the inconsistencies of Muggle fashion to the group, who would surely not appreciate such a discussion when the elephant in the room still loomed large.

Irene and Ginny made small talk while they waited for their meal. Once the food arrived, Hermione cast a few spells to keep roaming eyes and ears, as well as their server, away from their conversation.

"Now, _tell us_ , Hermione," commanded Ginny, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

Irene was the only person seated at the table who looked confused.

"What is Hermione going to tell us?" she asked.

"What Snape said to her when he asked her to lunch," said Ron.

"He did _what_? Why didn't you tell me?!" said Irene. "All you said was 'I saw Severus Snape at the Ministry today,' and 'Hermione and I are friends again'."

Ron shrugged and said, "I figured Hermione would tell you."

Irene joined the others in looking at Hermione expectantly.

"Well, first he apologized," she said.

Harry had such an intense look on his face, he might have been attempting Legilimency.

"For what?" asked Ron, incredulous.

"For how he treated me – us – as students. He wants to talk to Harry."

Hermione looked at Harry.

"He said he wants to tell you more about your mother," she said.

Harry blinked a few times and Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise.

"I suppose he thought it would be easier to have me relay the message," she said, then took a breath.

"There's more. He told me he plans to open an Apothecary in Hogsmeade, and then he offered me an apprenticeship. He said he regretted discouraging me in Potions and that I... ah, have potential."

"Just that?" asked Ginny. "Potential? You're bloody brilliant! If he didn't think so, he wouldn't have asked you to work with him."

Hermione smiled and said, "Yes, well... anyway, I've decided to take the offer and leave the Ministry. I turned in my resignation yesterday. In a few weeks, I'll be brewing potions with Snape and helping him run the shop."

Her audience took in the news wide-eyed and speechless, at first.

"You've already quit? Merlin's beard, that was quick!" said Ron. "Are you sure you really want to work with the miserable old git? Did he seem any nicer than before?"

"I know it seems rash, but as Ginny can tell you, I've been thinking of looking for an apprenticeship for a while. It just so happens that I was looking into Potions. I thought I was going to have to go begging Slughorn for a reference."

Irene was watching the exchange with interest. Ginny leaned forward and said, "But you haven't said what he was _like_ , Hermione. Like Ron said, is he any nicer than before?"

Hermione sighed and said, "He seemed professional and pleasant enough. He apologized for the past and seemed perfectly sincere. It seems like he's offering me the apprenticeship to make up for ignoring me in class all those years."

She looked at Harry as she said, "And he bought me lunch, which was very nice of him. So, Harry... I know you want to talk to him, and I told him you would. Send him an owl as soon as you want to meet and I'm sure he'll see you right away."

Harry nodded, looking a bit dazed. He was still under the secrecy charm, and talk of Severus would be difficult for him to follow around the mental block he had about what he knew of Severus and Hermione's relationship and the time loop.

"I will," Harry said. "I can't believe I'm finally going to talk to him... the real him."

Irene coughed and spoke quietly.

"Did Snape know your mother very well?" she asked.

Irene had not attended Hogwarts for her magical education. Her father was an American, her mother Irish. Her parents were well off, but were not related to any old wizarding family lines. They had given Irene an education through various private tutors and traveled the world for most of her young life before settling in London once Irene was older. Her family spent the last two years of Voldemort's second rise to power in the States with her ailing grandmother.

"I told you Snape was in love with Harry's mum, didn't I?" asked Ron. "The whole country knows it, thanks to Harry. I figured if Snape didn't really hate him before, he would now, for telling the world his secret."

"He loved Harry's mum his entire life," said Ginny, leaning toward Irene. "Everything he did for Dumbledore, turning a spy, protecting Harry, working for the Order... it was to atone for her death. If not for his unrequited love, Harry might not be alive."

"It sounds like a great tragedy," said Irene. "Like something out of a novel. But he escaped death, which would have been his fate if it was literature."

Irene looked at Hermione and asked, "Did he say what he's been doing all this time?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "He didn't... but I've been thinking that he must have gone to Australia. There's plenty of remote wizarding towns scattered around the country. He could have lived without a disguise for a few years, in the right place."

"Maybe he lived as a Muggle," mused Ginny.

"Doubtful," said Ron. "Could you imagine him wearing Muggle clothes? I've never seen him looking like anything but a great, swooping bat."

Hermione held back a smile and said, "I imagine he didn't spend those years in Australia – er, or wherever he was – wearing his teaching robes, Ron."

"S'pose not," Ron mumbled. "Harry, you should find out what he was doing while he was away. You know, after he tells you about your mum and all."

Harry gave Hermione a significant look and said, "I'll try, Ron."

"You mustn't badger him, Harry," Hermione said gently. "Wherever he was, whatever he was doing since the battle, is none of our business."

Ginny made an impatient sound and asked, "Aren't you curious?!"

"Of course I am," Hermione replied after a beat. "I just don't think we should pry. I have to work with him, you know."

"You think he might hold it against you if Harry asks too many questions?" asked Irene curiously.

The rest of them looked at one another and began laughing.

"What?" asked Irene.

Hermione shook her head and said, "While we were in school, that is exactly what would have happened, but... he _did_ apologize, so who knows?"

A silence followed, during which Hermione sipped her drink.

"Long week?" asked Ron pointedly.

"You could say that," said Hermione. "Why do you ask?"

Ron glanced at the drink in her hand and said, "I've never seen you drink anything stronger than ale."

Hermione smirked and said, "That's not true, Ron. I've enjoyed many glasses of wine in your presence."

"Yeah, okay," he said. "You know what I mean."

Hermione lifted her glass of Irish whiskey and glanced at it.

"I wanted something different," she said lightly, sipping it again.

Ron lifted his beer to his lips while staring at her as if he was trying to work something out.

"Does Gallus prefer spirits?"

Hermione nearly spit out her whiskey, and coughed.

"Ron!" Irene hissed, punching him under the table.

Hermione sighed heavily and said, "For the last time, Ron, I'm not dating Gallus! We're friends. Although, he's upset with me for leaving the Ministry. As it turns out, they tried to offer me a promotion to stay, a position on his team. I suppose they'll have to hire someone else for that position now."

"So, he's disappointed he won't be working... more closely... with you..." Ron trailed off.

"He's upset I'm turning down a great job offer to go brew Potions instead," said Hermione. "He seems to think I'll regret it, never getting a higher security clearance at the department. Never knowing what he knows about the greatest secrets and mysteries of the magical world."

Harry scoffed and said, "I doubt they have _all_ the secrets at the Ministry, Hermione. Dumbledore knew plenty that I'd bet they'll never figure out."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Perhaps. I honestly don't care to know either way. It would be awful, knowing things I couldn't tell anyone else in the world, always being threatened with memory modification if I slipped up in the slightest. I think I'll be happier this way."

Ron smirked and said to Harry, "Did she really just say she thinks working with Snape will make her _happier_? I bet he'll make her work alone all day in some windowless room, surrounded by creepy things floating in jars like he had in his classroom! Dead dreary, it'll be, slaving away over a stinking cauldron in a dungeon for two years."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Honestly, Ron. His shop isn't going to have a dungeon, even if he does prefer the atmosphere."

Ron downed the rest of his beer and leaned forward.

"It could have," he said, raising a brow at her. Then he whispered, "Or have you forgotten, we're wizards? There's a spell for that."

Hermione laughed.

"A spell for adding a dungeon to an Apothecary?"

"Sure," said Ron. "You probably already know it, being you."

Hermione thought for a moment, then said, "Actually... I do. However, I have no reason to believe Snape would prefer to work in a dungeon, and neither do you."

She finished her drink, and agreed to another when their server returned to the table. Ron gave her a curious look but refrained from commenting again.

Hermione spent the rest of her evening listening to her friends muse about Snape's secrets and his past with Harry's mother. They all had a few rounds, and by the end of the evening Ron and Ginny had teased Harry enough about Snape's feelings for his mother, and what he might reveal during their meeting, that Harry told Hermione to use a wandless Sticking Charm on their mouths.

"I can't, Harry," she said, feeling the warmth of the whiskey and shaking her head. "I'm not _that_ good with wandless magic yet."

"Yet," echoed Ginny, smirking at her. "In a few months, she'll be transfiguring goats into teakettles with the flick of her pinky!"

This caused the table to burst into giggles as Hermione tried to explain why simply flicking her pinky would have no such effect no matter her level of expertise.

Ron, who was red-faced and doubled over with laughter, caught his breath and said, "Don't worry, mate. I'm sure he's not planning to tell you there's a secret Squib half-brother who's got your eyes living in hiding as a Muggle. Your mum never would've banged Snape, no matter how good of a love potion he cooked up."

Hermione had been increasingly upset by the tone of the conversation, led primarily by Ron, and had been staring hard at him for a few minutes. Now, she focused on his elbow, which rested on the table as he propped up his chin. A twitch of her fingers sent a whooshing sensation from her palm.

Ron's elbow slipped so suddenly off the table's edge that his cheek smacked the wooden tabletop with a loud _thunk_. A group of Muggles seated nearby broke into poorly-concealed laughter, and Ron's face turned bright red.

"I think you've had enough to drink, Ron," said Hermione, as he dazedly rubbed his cheek.

"Did you do that?" mouthed Ginny, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.

"What?" asked Hermione, staring back blankly. Ginny raised a brow and turned to Ron.

"Hermione's right, Ron. I think we're all done for the night. Harry, we're just taking the piss out of Snape to help get you out of your head. Stop obsessing over what he's going to say. Relax. He probably just wants to tell you how amazing your mum was. He couldn't say that to you before, like everyone else always did."

Harry looked at Hermione sympathetically and replied, "I don't want to laugh at his expense, Ginny. The person we remember isn't really him... he's not _Professor_ Snape. I could tell, when he came into the department that day. He's different."

Hermione realized she was nodding and smiling a bit. She rearranged her face into a neutral expression.

"You're right, Harry," she said. "He _is_ different. We have to put our past experiences with him aside and give him a chance to show us his true character."

She felt her eyes start to water and quickly changed the subject.

"Well, I should get home before Crookshanks misses me too much. He might shred the couch in protest again, and I do despise upholstery repair charms."

"Crookshanks is a demanding creature, isn't he?" asked Harry, smirking.

"We have a unique bond," Hermione said.

Harry and Severus agreed to meet the following Monday evening, at Grimmauld Place. Hermione and Ginny would be spending the evening together at Hermione's flat.

"How long do you think this will take?" Ginny asked, sitting on the sofa with Hermione. She was carefully changing the colored charms she'd put on her fingernails, an idea she'd gotten after seeing Muggle women wearing nail polish.

"How should I know?" asked Hermione. "If Harry has his way, it will take all night."

Ginny fell silent.

"I hope Snape doesn't spend the whole time telling Harry how terrible his father was," she said after a while. "Harry feels so guilty about loving his father, after seeing some of those memories."

"I know," said Hermione. "I hope so, too."

"Have you seen Snape since the day you had lunch?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, no," said Hermione. "I just owled him the contract for the apprenticeship. He hasn't asked to meet again before the first day of the contract, so I suppose I'll see him in a week."

Ginny frowned and asked, "Won't you still be at the Ministry?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. I'll just spend a few evenings a week at the Apothecary until I'm done at the department of Mysteries. The shop will open in two weeks, if all goes as planned."

Ginny gave her a strange look and said, "So you'll be spending your evenings with Snape for the next two weeks?"

Hermione nodded.

"As well as my weekends," she said. "There's a lot to do."

"Hermione."

"What?"

"You really shouldn't start out working yourself to death, or he'll expect nothing less for the rest of the apprenticeship. Resist the urge to overachieve."

Hermione laughed and said, "He already knows what I'm like."

"Just promise me you'll find time to report back to us – erm – I mean, spend some quality time with your friends. Friday nights are still happening, you make sure Snape knows you have plans."

Ginny stared at her expectantly until Hermione agreed not to skip their Friday evenings.

"You know, you could invite Gallus to come out sometime," said Ginny, quickly adding, "just as a friend. Since you won't be seeing him at work anymore."

"I suppose I could," said Hermione.

"But you don't want to," Ginny noted. "Why not?"

"Well, because of Ron, for one," said Hermione. "Also, because Gallus is so... serious. I don't know if he'd enjoy it."

Ginny chuckled and said, "And you're not so serious? Come on, Hermione, I'm sure he likes to go out and relax every now and then."

Hermione refrained from saying that for some people the idea of going out with others was not relaxing, no matter how close the friends.

"Shall we get started?" Hermione asked. Ginny was going to teach her how to bake Molly Weasley's chocolate cake, as it was her favorite.

Hermione opened the bottle of wine she had bought earlier that day and watched as Ginny gathered the ingredients.

"Where's the recipe?" Hermione asked.

"There isn't one," said Ginny. "You just use magic. Here are the spells. You got all the ingredients I gave you, right?"

Hermione nodded as Ginny pulled out a piece of yellowed parchment with neat cursive on it. There were a handful of incantations with descriptions written in faded ink.

"Okay, I'm watching," said Hermione, after reading the list.

Ginny set her wine glass down and took out her wand. She flourished it over the cupboard and then flicked it at the bowl, breathing the first spell. The dry ingredients filled the bottom of the bowl slowly, like rising sands.

Ginny did the same for the wet ingredients, and then used another spell to carefully combine them. Yet another spell was said over the cake pans, which were Ginny's. Then the batter was sent neatly into the pans and the cake went into the oven.

"Seems easy enough," said Hermione. "Far less messy than Muggle baking."

Ginny picked up her wine glass again.

"Sometimes Mum doesn't even use the pans," she said. "There's a spell that will hold the batter in whatever shape you please while it cooks."

"Is that one on the list?" asked Hermione.

"No, but I'll ask her for it next time I go home," said Ginny.

"Did you tell your mum it was me who wanted the recipe?" asked Hermione.

Ginny shook her head slowly.

"How does she like Irene?" Hermione asked.

"All right, I suppose," said Ginny. "I think she took your breakup harder than Ron."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. Molly Weasley was probably calculating just how long it would be now before Ron got married and had children, if Irene was the one. Bill and Fleur had already given her a grandchild, but she was far from satisfied.

The cake cooked while they finished their wine. Any attempt to decrease baking times with magic usually ended badly, so they waited impatiently until it was done and ready to cool. Ginny waved a cooling charm over the cake and then spread a thin layer of chocolate glaze over the top.

They were indulging in their second slices of the dark chocolate confection when there was a knock at the door.

"It's me," Harry said, his voice muffled through the door.

Hermione concentrated on the door lock, stretched her fingers toward it, and pulled them back toward her palm. The lock clicked, and Hermione smiled.

"Come on in, Harry," she said.

Harry opened the door and his face registered his surprise to see her still sitting across the flat with Ginny.

"Nice, Hermione. You really will be transfiguring goats without a wand soon."

Hermione stood up, still holding her cake.

"Well?"

Harry ran his hand through his hair.

"It was good," he said, his eyes far away. He fell silent.

"That's all you're going to say?" asked Ginny. "Did he answer all your questions?"

Harry nodded and said, "Most of them."

"Harry, have some cake," said Hermione, serving a piece for him. "Ginny made it."

Harry took the plate from her and stared at it for a moment before picking up the fork and lifting a bite to his mouth.

"Mmm," he hummed in approval. "Molly's recipe?"

"She promised to share it with me before Ron and I broke up," said Hermione. "So, Ginny got it for me."

Harry nodded, his mouth full of cake. He was finished in a matter of seconds and joined them at the table.

"What was he like, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"He was... calm. Not like he used to be, when it seemed like he was always planning something nasty for me. Talking to him now felt... I dunno... easy. It felt honest."

Harry was silent for a moment again.

"It was sort of like talking to Dumbledore, the way he was so calm, only without the... ah..."

"Manipulation? Lying?" Hermione suggested.

"Yeah... probably," said Harry. "It didn't seem like he held anything back."

Ginny gave Hermione a worried look and asked, "What do you mean by that, Harry?"

"He knew her better than anyone, Ginny. Maybe even better than my dad. He said my dad only met her parents once. They didn't want to draw attention to her family once they joined the Order... what I'm trying to say is, even though he loved her, he didn't say that she was a saint, like everyone else seems to think."

Ginny was frowning.

"He didn't? She wasn't?"

"No," said Harry. "Of course she wasn't perfect. Nobody is... only a child would think that, and I'm not a kid anymore."

They sat in silence as Harry stared at the table.

"I wish Dumbledore hadn't..." he trailed off. "I wish somebody had told me back then, what she was really like. Maybe nobody really knew her, except Snape. They knew my dad... they all knew him, even though they didn't tell me what he was really like, either."

"What did Snape say about him?" asked Ginny softly.

"Not much," said Harry. "I think he was trying to – erm – stay away from the subject of my dad. But he never held back his, ah, thoughts on my father before, so I already know how he remembers him."

"Harry," said Hermione. "I'm sure he regrets saying those things to you as a child."

"I dunno," said Harry. "Should he?"

"Of course he should!" exclaimed Ginny.

Harry shook his head and said, "I can't help thinking my dad and Sirius deserved to be hated. Perhaps Snape did too back then... but I keep coming back to the fact he was only trying to get them expelled. They nearly got him eaten by a werewolf, and it would've made Lupin a murderer."

"Werewolves can't be held responsible for what happens under the full moon," Ginny said.

"Do you think that would have mattered to Lupin?" asked Harry, his voice rising slightly. Ginny looked away without comment.

Another silence followed, then Harry sighed and said, "If I'd met my dad as kid, I probably would have hated him, too."

Ginny put her arm around him and said, "Harry, your dad turned out to be a great wizard."

"But did he?" asked Harry. "All I know is he was brilliant at spells, he was a great Seeker, and he joined the Order and defied Voldemort three times. He could have done all that and still have been a terrible person."

"No, he couldn't, Harry!" insisted Ginny. "Look, Snape's memories of him are probably all bad, sure... but they were kids. Your dad was a rich kid from a wizarding family, just like Malfoy, even if they weren't blood purists. He didn't grow up to be an arrogant bully. If he had, nobody would have loved him like they did. Your mum wouldn't have liked him if that's what he was like his whole life."

Harry did not look convinced. Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ginny's right, Harry. If you father hadn't changed at all, your mother wouldn't have married him."

Hermione hesitated, wondering if she should stop at that sentiment. Instead, she continued.

"That doesn't mean he was perfect, and it doesn't mean he ever treated Snape better or felt bad about his past actions toward him. Old grudges are hard to let go – like you and Malfoy. How did you feel when you discovered you were right, and Malfoy really was a Death Eater?"

"Like I should have done a better job of spying on him and stopped him from letting Death Eaters into the school," said Harry fiercely. "Like I was right to hate him so much, and probably should've hated him more."

Hermione continued on.

"Imagine, if when you started dating Ginny, that she told you her former friend was entangled in the Dark Arts and blood purity beliefs, and this friend is a person you've hated for years. He's tried to get you expelled more than once. You _heard_ him call her a Mudblood with your own ears. When your father thought about his actions that day by the lake, it would have been clouded by the memory of Snape calling your mum a horrible slur... so he probably felt justified for humiliating Snape and continuing to do so afterward."

"He didn't know Snape was going to say that," said Harry in a low voice.

Hermione shook her head and said, "Yes, but in hindsight he probably felt as if he was defending your mum from blood purists all along. It might not be admirable, but it makes sense."

Harry sighed and said, "Yeah. I know it's stupid, but I just wish I could still think as highly of my dad as I did when I was eleven, with everyone telling me how great he was, Hagrid acting like my parents were saints, Dumbledore telling me he saved Snape's life without the rest of the story, then hearing Sirius talk about him like he was the best wizard the world would ever know. It was nice to think of him that way. I suppose I'm sort of... angry with my dad for letting eleven-year-old me down."

"Nobody's got perfect parents," said Hermione, putting a hand on his arm. "It was what you needed to hear at the time. You'd only just found out who you really were and what really happened to them."

Harry continued to look disappointed, so Hermione said, "Harry, whatever his faults, your dad fought against Voldemort and died for his beliefs. That _is_ admirable, and that's how you should remember him."

She hesitated again, thinking of Severus telling her about his own father.

"Not everyone has a father they want to remember. Your dad deserves to be remembered well and loved by you."

Another silence stretched between the three of them. Finally, Harry spoke.

"I apologized for my dad," he said. "As well as for myself as a student."

Hermione laughed and then clapped her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry," she said. "It's just that... well, you were a handful in his classes."

Ginny giggled and said, "That's a bit of an understatement. The kids in our year loved hearing about all the disrespectful things you said to him. They could only dream of being so brave."

"I thought he was trying hand me over to Voldemort and help Malfoy kill Dumbledore!" protested Harry, but then he grinned sheepishly.

"What did he say when you apologized?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged and said nonchalantly, "He apologized for how he acted, said he was sorry it had to be that way, and that he deeply wished my parents had lived to see me attend Hogwarts... and that perhaps I would have been a far better student under their guidance."

Ginny hugged him.

"You did well enough, all things considered," she said.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Minerva, Margaret, and Mind Magic**

The Friday night following Hermione's first week working in the evenings with Severus was an exercise in control, as Hermione fought to stop smiling to herself with thoughts of him.

Hermione and Severus spent their first day of work together giddy with the feeling of freedom that came with being allowed to be seen together in public. Though there weren't many people out and about in Hogsmeade that day, they garnered plenty of stares when they walked through town. The excursion was spent explaining to everyone they met that Severus was the new Apothecary and Hermione was his apprentice. Surprised and curious looks followed them everywhere they went.

On the second evening, they received an unexpected visitor. Minerva McGonagall knocked three times on the door to the shop and stood looking very stern until Hermione opened the door to greet her.

"Professor McGonagall – what a surprise," she said. "I suppose you've heard about my apprenticeship?"

"Indeed, I have," said McGonagall. "Although I should have thought I would hear it from you first, my dear. I had no idea Severus was the one who purchased the old Apothecary or that you had left the Ministry."

"Oh, I haven't left quite yet," said Hermione. "I'm only here in the evenings until next week."

"I see," said McGonagall, peering past Hermione into the shop.

"Ah, would you like to come in?" Hermione asked, and McGonagall stepped inside. The shop was not ready yet, but it was clean and tidy, and Severus had begun filling the shelves with bottles and packets of raw ingredients.

"It seems to be coming along nicely," McGonagall commented. "Where is Severus?"

"I'll get him," said Hermione, disappearing into the narrow hall and ringing the bell on the door to the work room. Severus insisted on it for safety purposes, and had one on the inside as well in case something went wrong while brewing.

He opened the door and Hermione spoke quickly.

"Mr. Snape – we have a visitor."

He look vaguely annoyed, but removed his apron and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"Who is it?" he asked, his voice formal and deep, sending a shiver down Hermione's body.

Hermione tilted her head toward the doorway, where McGonagall was visible standing in the middle of the shop floor. Severus paled and followed Hermione out to meet her.

From her vantage point behind the shop counter, Hermione watched them stare at one another. McGonagall looked stricken, and Severus was as white as a sheet.

"Severus!" McGonagall whispered, stepping toward him. "I couldn't believe it until I saw you myself... and here you are, alive all this time."

"Minerva, allow me to apologize – "

"No!" she said severely, taking a few more steps toward him. "I will not. It is I who shall do the apologizing today, Severus."

McGonagall has tears in her eyes and seemed at a loss for words to continue.

"I made your life an absolute hell that last year," she said, holding up a hand as he tried to speak again. "Yet you did not retaliate, though you had to know I was responsible, and instead of giving me pause, it angered me. I wanted nothing more than to see you dead. I've never been so ashamed of myself. Albus left me some hints that I could still trust you, and I... I ignored them."

She was standing directly in front of him now.

"I am so very sorry," she said, suddenly embracing him. Severus looked supremely uncomfortable as she spoke over his shoulder.

"Please forgive me."

Standing stiffly and still looking very pale still, Severus cleared his throat and said, "All is forgiven. Now, do as I do and dwell only on a future without the Dark Lord."

McGonagall released him with a relieved gasp, dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief she'd produced from her robes.

"I shall, Severus. Thank you."

McGonagall peered around the shop as she collected herself. She smiled at Hermione.

"Miss Granger, it will be lovely to have you in the village. I hope you will take the opportunity to visit the school more often. You may come use the library if you wish, and perhaps you and Severus will join me for a drink at the Hogs Head once in while."

"Of course," said Hermione. "That would be lovely."

"Well," said McGonagall. "I must be going, I can see that you are busy. I wish you the best on your business venture, Severus."

Severus bowed his head and watched her leave as the color returned to his face. Hermione gave him a curious look after McGonagall was gone.

"Are you all right? You looked like you were about to pass out for a moment," she said.

"I'm fine," he said, walking out of the shop and back to the work room.

Hermione followed and found him retying his work apron.

"You are definitely not 'fine'," she remarked, tugging on his elbow until he turned to face her.

"Severus, what were you afraid she would say?"

He made an annoyed sound in his throat and tossed the apron aside.

"It's not what she would say. I feared if I opened my mouth I would say something that might make her wish I was still dead."

Hermione's eyes widened.

"What?"

He turned away and started rearranging his brewing implements.

"Her resistance to me the year after Albus' death was an inspiration to the students, and emboldened them to do many things that would have gotten them tortured or killed, if the Carrows had their way. It is her fault some of the students were cruelly punished after repeated brash stunts and flagrant disregard for the rules in place to keep them safe."

He set a stirring rod down loudly and continued.

"If she had taken a moment to _think_ about it, instead of babbling about the great loss of Albus Dumbledore all year, she might have figured out what he wanted her to do."

Hermione gasped and said, "You think Dumbledore wanted her to help you?"

"He bloody well didn't want her to act like god himself was dead, or encourage reckless students to get themselves killed!" said Severus. "I do not know what exactly Albus had in mind, but I assure you, she did not accomplish it."

"Dumbledore took too many risks with his secrecy," Hermione said. "He thought I would understand when I heard he'd tried to leave Harry the Sword of Gryffindor – that we could use it to destroy the horcruxes. It took far too long for me to realize what he intended us to do."

"What he didn't realize was that as much as Minerva loved and revered him, she would never put her faith in a dead man's assurances that his murderer could still be trusted," said Severus.

"You're still angry with her," Hermione observed. "It hurt to have her as an adversary that year, despising you and challenging you at every turn."

Severus sighed heavily and said, "If she will let me be, I'll gladly forget the past, but Minerva is a meddler, like her beloved Headmaster before her."

"You don't wish to repair the friendship?" Hermione asked.

He scoffed lightly and said, "We were colleagues, not friends. She treated me with respect despite her competitive spirit in the house cup competition and a bias for her own students. Perhaps she only did it because Albus insisted I was trustworthy, but..."

He trailed off and Hermione prodded him, saying, "But what?"

"For many years, she was the only faculty member willing to give me a second chance. Nobody else believed Dumbledore was right to trust me and take me on at the school. Perhaps that is why Albus believed she would see through his death scheme. He was wrong."

Severus reached for his apron once more and calmly tied it around his waist.

"You should be going soon to meet your friends," he reminded her.

"Yes, I know," said Hermione, placing a hand on his shoulder and pulling him over for a kiss. "I don't want to leave tonight."

"I shall come to the flat later," he said. Severus had only stayed a few nights in the gorgeous flat above the Apothecary since moving in.

That night at _The Fanged Pixie_ , Hermione watched Ron and Irene share their meals with one another, giggling when Ron nearly dropped a bite of potatoes in her lap. She later noticed Ginny rubbing her foot against Harry's leg under the table and smirking suggestively at him.

 _Merlin, I'm tired of pretending to single,_ she thought dismally.

As if sensing her train of thought, Ginny put down her drink and said, "I've told Hermione she should invite Gallus out with us on Fridays."

Ron smirked and said, "Sure, Hermione, bring Gallus. Just tell him he's not allowed to brag about all the secrets he knows."

"All right, fine," said Hermione. "But I don't know if he'll come."

Ron nodded and said, "He'll come... anybody want to bet against it besides Hermione?"

The rest of them snuck looks at Hermione and fell silent. Hermione held a brief mental debate over whether she'd actually ask Gallus to come out with them. Would he believe, as her friends did, that she secretly fancied him? Or perhaps that she had not realized it yet? Hermione took exception to the idea that she wouldn't understand her own feelings about a man. It did not bode well for the future, when she revealed she was in a relationship with Severus. She resolved to discuss the matter of Gallus and her friends' desire to meet him with Severus that evening.

"I'll only invite him if you all promise not to act like we're a couple," said Hermione, looking pointedly at Ron, who held up his hands and feigned innocence.

"I mean it, Ron," she said. "Say you promise."

"All right, fine, I promise," he said. "Merlin, why are you so bothered? What's the worst that could happen if he thinks you like him? It wouldn't kill you to go on date, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and sipped her drink.

"You're not giving me any reason to believe you'll keep that promise at the moment, Ron," she said.

He held up his hands again in surrender and did not mention Gallus again. When Hermione got home that evening she found Severus sitting at the kitchen table with a large book, writing out potion formulations and brewing notes. These would be their official procedures for potions, elixirs, tonics, syrups, creams, and balms for the shop.

"Hello," she said wearily, walking over to him. He stood and moved to kiss her, stopping short and staring at her with his hand resting at the base of her neck.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing much," said Hermione. "I'm just tired of playing the part of the single friend. They've decided we need another person in our Friday group and want me to invite Gallus."

Severus' expression barely registered his disapproval of the idea.

"They believe you are lonely," he observed. "They have no understanding of a mind capable of entertaining itself."

She leaned up and kissed him.

"That's right," she said. "They pity me. I think Ron feels guilty for giving me such a hard time over the break up when he ended up with Irene shortly after. Or perhaps he just wants to be right about Gallus."

She sighed and said, "I don't know if it's a good idea to invite Gallus out, especially when they refuse to believe we're only friends... or rather, they think if I'd just entertain the idea, we'd end up dating. It's maddening."

Severus hummed and ran his hands down her arms.

"Does Gallus believe as your friends do? That you may yet be persuaded?"

Hermione thought for a moment and said, "I honestly don't know. I don't think he'd want to have to persuade me into a date... but he did admit he fancies me. If I introduce him to my friends so soon, won't it seem I've changed my mind about him?"

"Perhaps," said Severus. "The question is, do you think he will be content with friendship or hope for more?"

"Yes, that _is_ the question," Hermione agreed tiredly. "I just wish I could tell them about you already."

"Patience," he said calmly. "The time will be soon."

"I know. It's killing me, knowing the wait is nearly over."

"Invite Gallus to meet your friends," he said, embracing her. "It should prove enlightening as to whether he is interested friendship, or still hopes for more."

"I suppose that's true," said Hermione. "I'd rather just tell him we're engaged to be married."

Severus let go of her and went to close his book.

"I think I'm ready for bed," said Hermione, yawning. "Are you done for the night?"

"I am," he said, following her to the bedroom. He undressed quickly and flopped down on the bed, stretching his legs out and placing his hands behind his head. Hermione went to brush her teeth and returned to find the bed empty.

"Severus?" she called, peering out of the room. He was standing by the kitchen sink with a glass of water in his hand. He threw it back quickly and put the glass away. Hermione smiled at him, pulled off her shirt, and went back to the bedroom.

A few minutes later, he joined her in bed, sliding over to envelop her with arms and legs.

"Shall we sleep in tomorrow?" she asked. "You don't have any plans for the morning, do you?"

"I do not," he said.

"But you won't sleep in with me," she said, knowingly. "You never do."

"Lucky for you," he said. "Since it means I'll make you breakfast."

"I am lucky," she agreed, rubbing his arm and looking into his heavy-lidded eyes.

"I love you," she said softly. He kissed her on the lips, in a long, deep, passionate response.

All feelings of exhaustion gone, Hermione pressed her body into him, her hand trailing over his hip and chest. This time, it was Hermione who used a wandless charm to vanish the layers of clothing between them, earning herself a look of approval from Severus.

"Very good," he breathed before claiming her mouth again.

He rolled over her and kissed her neck, his hair tickling her face and chest. Even with her concentration elsewhere, Hermione was able to sweep it back with a quick wandless spell so that it stayed behind his shoulders.

He looked down at her, his brow delicately arched in surprise.

"Impressive," he said, beginning to move as he continued to kiss her neck and nip at her ears.

"Do I have your full attention, now?" he whispered into her right ear, causing her to shiver. Every thought of wandless magic was soon forgotten.

The weekend passed uneventfully. Severus continued brewing at an alarming pace and quickly filled his book with potions. Hermione completed four different maintenance projects on the building and planned her remodel of the kitchen.

Hermione decided to tackle the task of inviting Gallus to come out Friday night right away. There was no telling which days he would be mysteriously absent from the storage room in the morning.

He was there on Monday when Hermione arrived in the storage room.

"Good morning," he called from somewhere near the back of the room.

"Hello," Hermione called back, looking around. After a moment, Gallus appeared from behind a shelf.

"It's your last week," he said. "Good thing we're nearly done here."

"Yes," Hermione said. "I suppose it couldn't have been better timing."

Gallus did not look as if he agreed, and flattened the empty box he was carrying before throwing it onto the pile with the others.

"So, ah... Friday's my last day," Hermione said.

"I know," said Gallus.

"I always go out after work with Harry and some friends on Fridays," she continued. "I wanted to invite you. I'd like us to be friends after I leave the department."

"Oh," said Gallus quietly, looking uncomfortable. "Ah... where do you meet?"

"This Friday we'll be at _The Fanged Pixie_ ," she said. "At seven o'clock. I hope you'll come."

Gallus smiled and said, "I'd like to, Hermione. Though, it will be strange to go out and celebrate your resignation."

"Oh, but it's not a celebration," said Hermione quickly. "We go out every Friday. I thought you might want to start joining us, since we won't be seeing each other at work anymore and otherwise I rarely go out."

Gallus nodded, "All right. Yes, I think I can make it."

Hermione smiled and then said, "I should also warn you, when Margaret found out I'll be working with Severus Snape she decided that you and I should meet her for drinks regularly once I leave."

Gallus shook his head and said, "That's Margaret."

Hermione gave him a sidelong look, then said, "Gallus, did you care for Margaret? Or was it all an act?"

He was shocked by the question and stammered, "I – ah – I didn't – that is – she's really not my type. There is a better side of her, when she's not at work gossiping or giggling about something. She can be very sweet and thoughtful."

He stared at Hermione, frowning slightly.

"But no, I never cared for her as I do... as one does a true partner."

Hermione studied him and then said, "I don't spend a lot of time talking to Margaret, as you know. But she's tried to befriend me lately, and it seems to me that she still cares for you. I can't decide whether she just wants to know more about Snape, whether she genuinely wants my friendship, or whether she hopes it will get you to come out with her. Do you two often see one another outside of work?"

"No," said Gallus. "Not at all."

"Hmm," Hermione hummed, thinking of Margaret's particular interest in Hermione's potential feelings for Gallus.

"Well, I'd venture to guess she's not over the breakup, whatever she might say."

Gallus continued to look uncomfortable as he picked up another empty box and broke it down.

"I'm sure you think I'm the worst sort of person," he said unhappily. "Having anything to do with Margaret was a terrible mistake. I feel..."

He trailed off and stared at his hands as he held the flattened box.

"I'll never be able to have a relationship again," he said. "Either I conceal the past, or I reveal I can't be trusted."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look.

"The right person will forgive you for the past," she said. "If you have realized where you went wrong and resolved not to repeat it."

"I have – a thousand times over, believe me," he said. "How I've wished I never agreed to the stupid plan and convinced Mindy to go along with it, insisting I was trustworthy, that if I kissed Margaret it would be no more passionately than I would my own sister. That it would only last as long as it took to carry off the plan."

Hermione took a breath and asked, "You did care for Margaret, then."

Gallus shook his head.

"No, I loved Mindy, only Mindy. Margaret was just – she's so – persuasive. She..." he trailed off again.

"Gallus? She what?"

"We went out for drinks with some people from other departments one evening. I had to go – one of them was a Death Eater we were watching, a higher-up working for the Ministry. Margaret and I had been dating for a while, and she was... impatient to move the relationship forward. I can't blame her. I should have known it would never work to continue dating without fucking her," he said hollowly.

He glanced at Hermione to gauge her reaction to his sentiments, and seemed relieved when she appeared unfazed.

"Anyway, she must have known the bartender that evening – she knows someone everywhere you go, it seems – and he must have made the drinks a good bit stronger than usual. By the end of the evening, feeling sorry for myself and wishing I was elsewhere, I was farther into my cups than I had intended to be. Margaret Apparated me back to her place, as I was in no state perform the spell myself. I hadn't been sleeping for weeks, worrying over Mindy and trying to keep from drawing the notice of the wrong people at work. I was depressed, and I dunno... that evening I felt nothing mattered but Margaret. I had to please Margaret – I had to keep her as a cover. I just _knew_ that if I didn't return her physical affection, it was over."

He heaved a great sigh and said, "The next day when I woke up in her bed, I didn't know if the nausea was from the alcohol or my disgust with myself."

Hermione stared, wide-eyed, as he continued.

"Yet, something kept me from breaking up with her that day. Maybe it was fear, maybe it was apathy or hopelessness... I can't say. I convinced myself there was no going back. Margaret was all that mattered until we got somewhere with the plan and until I could either bring Mindy back, or was forced to give up on my country and flee as well. I can't account for my mental state at that time. When I think of it, I feel it was a different person making those decisions. I suppose it was the stress of it all."

He paused, then said, "Before the evening we were first together, I was ready to throw in the towel at the Ministry and go with Mindy. After that night, I convinced myself that staying with Margaret was important, that I must wait just a bit longer. Then, when I confessed to Mindy and she told me we were over, it seemed Margaret was all I had. It took me a while to wake up and see that I'd rather have nothing than stay with her."

"I'm so sorry, Gallus," said Hermione.

"So am I," he said.

He nudged the stack of flattened boxes with his foot.

"Sorry to dump that on you," he said, exhaling loudly. "You're always listening to my problems... if there's every anything you need to talk about, I'll listen, you know."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

"You have people for that already," he said guessed. "The ones I'm going to meet on Friday."

Hermione nodded.

"Yes. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Irene."

"Ron... your ex?" he asked.

Hermione nodded and hummed, "Mmmhmm."

"I take it the, erm, complicated part of the break-up is over?" he asked.

"We're on good terms, now," Hermione assured him.

"Harry and Ginny Potter," he mused. "I never would have thought I'd be invited out with The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Hermione giggled and said, "He's just a normal person, you know... and he hates still being called a 'boy' by the way."

Gallus smiled and said, "Of course. I just meant, I'm not the kind of person who would ever seek out such an invitation or desire to make celebrity connections. I'm only going because you'll be there... and I promise not to tell Margaret anything about it."

"Good," said Hermione. "Though I doubt there will be anything interesting to tell."

Hermione related the rest of Gallus' story to Severus that evening, which he pondered silently for a few minutes.

"What do you know about the secretary's past?" he asked mysteriously after a while.

Hermion frowned and put down her quill. She was writing out the necessary spells for the kitchen remodel and their proper order of application.

"Nothing, really," she said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

"You describe her as a bubbly, relatively harmless gossip, with at least average intelligence," he mused. "Or, might she be more cunning than anyone assumes?"

Hermione continued to frown and hastily cleaned her quill.

"What makes you think she's so cunning?" she asked.

"What is Margaret's surname?" he asked, instead of answering her question.

"Ah..." Hermione tried to remember whether she'd ever heard anyone called her anything other than just 'Margaret' at work.

"Oh! It's 'Norton'. My first day was the only time anyone ever called her Margaret Norton, when we were introduced."

Severus fell silent again for a moment.

"Maggie Norton," he said. "One of my first students. She was a sixth year Hogwarts student the first year I taught Potions."

Hermione shook her head and said, "That can't be right, Severus. That would mean she's older than Gallus... she can't be. She barely looks older than me."

Severus gave her a look and replied, "Even the Muggles have devised highly effective anti-aging treatments, without the benefit of magic. There are many ways to retain a youthful appearance if one wishes. They are tedious, temporary, and often expensive, but there are ways."

Hermione gasped, and protested, "But she was only hired a few years ago. What was she doing for all those years before that?"

Severus shrugged and said, "Perhaps you might ask."

Hermione sat in silence, thinking about Margaret, trying to imagine that she was actually fourteen years Hermione's senior.

"I wonder if Gallus knows," she said.

"Perhaps you might ask," Severus repeated.

"I think I will," Hermione said.

"Without letting on you know her true age, obviously," Severus continued.

"Obviously," Hermione agreed. She studied Severus.

"What else do you suspect?" she asked. "What was she like as a student?"

"I don't remember much about the students from that year," he said. "Maggie – or Margaret, as she seems to prefer now – was a silly young Ravenclaw who preferred chasing boys to working to her academic potential. I do not believe she continued her education after her sixth year. She came from money, so it is likely her family's connections were enough to secure her a job if she was inclined to work."

"Hmmm... interesting," said Hermione. "Surprising. She seems so... youthful."

"The charade of immaturity is worrying," Severus said. "It seems likely she was not taken in by Gallus, and may have been using him for some end."

Hermione frowned at Severus again.

"What do you think she was doing?" she asked.

"You have said yourself that she seems to run the department, and that she knows far more about the rest of the Ministry than anyone else."

"Yes... I suppose you could put it that way," said Hermione. "She does keep everything running smoothly and seems to know gossip as soon as it happens. Severus, she was very interested in you... and now I'm worried it goes beyond a need to be the first to know everything. What if she's actually one of the higher-ups, keeping an eye on everyone? What if she's involved in time travel? What if she _knows_ about you? About us?"

Severus came over and took her hands gently.

"I doubt any of those fears are a possibility," he said calmly. "What I meant was, perhaps Margaret was an agent of the Dark Lord, undercover as a receptionist."

"Why would she stick around for so long, if that was the case?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps to avoid raising questions into her past," Severus suggested.

"Wouldn't the Department of Mysteries know everything about her already?" asked Hermione. "They aren't in the habit of hiring people with mysterious pasts to keep their secrets."

"Perhaps she has nowhere else to go," said Severus. "Her level of education would not give her many opportunities on it's own."

"This is going to keep me up tonight," Hermione admitted. "I just can't believe she's so old!"

Severus arched a brow at her and said with some amusement, "Should I take offense to that statement?"

"Of course not, my love. If you could meet her, you'd understand my disbelief."

Placated, his face fell back into a relaxed expression.

"You said she was interested in me," he said. "Perhaps we could arrange a meeting, so that I could make my own impression of her."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Hermione immediately. "Margaret's obviously hiding something and is far smarter than she lets on. If she was a Death Eater, she'll not give you a warm welcome."

"If she was a Death Eater, there is a good chance I will recognize her," he said. "Even if she has altered her appearance."

"How?" asked Hermione.

Severus was silent for a moment, which made Hermione think he was about to share something he'd rather not admit.

"I am adept at using Legilimency to discern the true feelings and intentions of others," he said. "Though I am out of practice."

Hermione stared hard at him.

"You're a Legilimens," she said. She shook her head slowly. "Of course you are, I already knew that. I just... haven't given it a thought for such a long time."

She continued to stare at him suspiciously.

"Is that how you knew I had feelings for you?" she asked, feeling silly for not realizing it before. "How soon did you know?"

"It is not that simple," he said. "Legilimency is best used to pick up on dishonesty or malicious intent. Agreeable, more nuanced emotions are far more difficult to discern."

"Severus. How soon did you know?" she prodded.

"On the flight to Australia," he finally admitted.

Hermione's mouth dropped open a bit in surprise.

"You did not!" she exclaimed. "Severus Snape, you knew all that time and pretended you had no idea? Why?"

"It's not mind reading," he said grumpily. "It was nothing more than a hunch at the time, so faintly suggested that I did not know whether it was real. I was... bothered by it. I convinced myself it was only my own mind wishing it might be so and resolved to banish the thought."

Hermione grinned at him and said, "I'm glad you weren't successful."

"It was highly inappropriate," he said.

Hermione nodded and said, "Perhaps it was, and yet here we are."

"Indeed," he said.

Hermione studied his face, which looked pleased at the moment.

"So, you haven't used Legilimency since then?" she asked.

"Not intentionally," he said. "However, after years of practice in the Mind Arts, unless I employ Occlumency, it comes naturally... to sense the mental state of others."

"I see," said Hermione, not sure how she felt about his revelation, which should not have come as a surprise to her, but was disconcerting nonetheless.

"Would I know if you were, ah, trying to discern my thoughts?" she asked. Harry had told her about his experiences with Legilimency, and they all seemed to be violent and painful... but that did not mean it was always so.

" _You_ would," he said. "Others who are less observant may not, if it was done with the proper technique."

"Which is?" Hermione asked.

"It requires eye contact," he said. "Thus, unless conducting an interrogation, it is impossible to gather more than a general sense of the person's emotional state, intent, or motivations. Still, in context, that is often enough to guess a person's thoughts and actions."

"And if you _were_ interrogating someone, what else could you get?" she asked.

"A clearer picture of their current preoccupations, recent memories, desires, and feelings," he said. "A skilled Legilimens could rifle through even long-past memories with ease, especially those linked to strong emotions."

"You can do that," she said. "You did it to Harry."

A pause followed before he inclined his head and said, "I did."

Hermione might have asked him to explain himself, but she could already guess why he had been so harsh, likely on the orders of Dumbledore himself.

"The Occlumency lessons were not really for Potter," Severus said. "Dumbledore hoped I might learn with what success the Dark Lord had been able to infiltrate his mind and how deep his influence went. I used a wand as a barrier, lest the Dark Lord find his way into my own mind in a vulnerable moment, which made the process far clumsier than it would have been otherwise."

"Why couldn't Dumbledore have done it himself?" asked Hermione. "Would it not have been an easier task without Harry resisting and resenting the lessons with you?"

Severus sighed and said, "It was too dangerous. At the time, not knowing all that Albus did, I felt it was just as dangerous for myself to attempt and resented his request. However, if Voldemort had learned even a hint of the truths and secrets Dumbledore kept in his mind, if he knew the secret of his horcruxes was suspected, if he began to test the limits of his connection with Potter... the boy might easily have become something Dark and monstrous, completely under the Dark Lord's control. Even if Albus managed to keep all of his secrets to himself while scouring Potter's mind, the desire to get to Albus through Harry might have provoked the Dark Lord into pouring all of his energy into the connection, with unknown, but surely disastrous results."

"But Voldemort trusted you, so he probably wouldn't try to get to you during the lessons," said Hermione, confirming her suspicions with a short nod. "Especially since it seemed you were just punishing Harry instead of actually teaching him Occlumency, like Dumbledore asked. Did you suspect at all that Harry was carrying a horcrux after the lessons?"

"No," said Severus. "Potter's hatred of me and his stubbornness combined to ruin any chance I had of discovering the boundaries of the Dark Lord's influence. In retrospect, it seems obvious that Potter was drawing on the Dark force of the horcrux to resist me, since he otherwise had no natural capacity for the Mind Arts, and little self-awareness or control over his emotions. At the time, I thought he simply hated me enough to find some unexpected strength of mind. In any case, after it became clear he had no aptitude or desire to learn Occlumency, and when he nearly thrust his idiotic head into memories that would have ruined my cover if seen by the Dark Lord, I gave up. It was not only embarrassing memories of my childhood I kept out of my head during the lessons, but interactions with Albus and the Order that would have confirmed my true allegiance."

"Was Dumbledore angry?" asked Hermione.

"He was... disappointed, though he saw reason in my decision to discontinue the lessons," said Severus. "Though it was not the primary aim, he had hoped Potter would be able to learn some basic Occlumency from the experience. However, it had become obvious that would not be the case, and that it would only do more harm to continue breaking into his mind."

"I think the harm was already done," said Hermione. "Harry was in a terrible mental state that year."

"Naturally," said Severus. "The Dark Lord had realized that he could exploit the connection between them, while Potter was feeding off of the horcrux unwittingly. He did not really want to learn to occlude, and part of him was actively pursuing a stronger connection with the Dark Lord. As you have mentioned, he refused to practice clearing his mind outside of my presence, as he was upset that nobody would explain exactly why it was imperative."

"Harry's never said, but I think he was hoping that if learning Occlumency was as important as you and Dumbledore claimed, that Dumbledore would eventually step in and teach Harry himself," Hermione mused. "Or at least be forced to confront Harry about his reluctance to close his mind. Harry was terribly angry with Dumbledore for avoiding him that year."

"Indeed," Severus remarked.

They fell silent, and Hermione noticed that he looked deeply pensive.

"Perhaps one day you'll teach me the Mind Arts," she said tentatively, bringing his attention back to the moment.

"If that is your desire," he said. "You undoubtedly have the capacity to learn them."

"I suppose I'll need to properly master wandless magic first," she said.

"It would be ideal if you wish to become a Legilimens," he agreed. "Though it is not required for Occlumency, which primarily involves learning to calm, control, and purposefully arrange your own thoughts and emotions."

He stood and began to pace.

"I suspect it will not stop you, but I must remind you that the Mind Arts are categorized as a magical and ethical grey area by historians, and are firmly viewed as belonging to the Dark Arts by the Ministry."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes."

"This does not bother you?" he asked, standing still for a moment as he peered at her. "You have no moral qualms with the idea of delving into practices others would consider dangerous and deviant?"

"No," she said. "I don't happen to agree with that classification. Any magic can be used deviantly. You could kill someone with something as mild as a well-aimed Stinging Hex, and you could save lives with Legilimency."

He glanced at her curiously a few times as he continued to pace.

"Legilimency is officially a mythical practice, according to the Ministry," he said, his back to her.

"I didn't know that," Hermione said, then asked, "What if the Ministry discovered that someone was a Legilimens?"

"Who can say?" Severus asked, turning to face her again. "They could very well classify invasion of another person's mind as an attempt at Possession and choose to prosecute the offense."

"Could they prove it?" she asked skeptically.

"That would depend on the sort of proof they deem necessary," he said, pacing again. "It would be nearly impossible to prove anything if the spells were performed nonverbally..."

"As they're meant to be," Hermione finished.

"Indeed."

"So, hypothetically... if you were to meet Margaret at some point in the future, and she realized you were trying to read her mind – "

"It is _not –_ " he started to interrupt, but Hermione waved him off.

"Yes, I know it's not _mind reading_... but if she realized you were a Legilimens, would she be able to convince anyone at the department of Mysteries of that fact?"

Severus stopped pacing.

"If anyone were to believe her, it would be them," he said, unhappily.

"And they would be very interested in discovering just what you are capable of doing with another person's mind," Hermione said, looking at him seriously.

"You might become one of their carefully-guarded mysteries," she said. Then, she smirked and continued, "Or perhaps they'll offer you a job."

"One that I couldn't refuse, lest I end up in Azkaban," said Severus.

They both pondered that statement for a moment in silence, before Hermione yawned and said, "Well. That's enough about Margaret and Legilimency for tonight. I'll try to learn a bit more about her from Gallus."

They went to bed, and Hermione noticed that Enid was still absent.

"It seems that Enid's made the Apothecary her home," she remarked.

"I did not see her there today," Severus said. "Perhaps she's out hunting."

"What _do_ phoenixes survive on?" Hermione asked.

"Nobody seems to know," said Severus. "Only that they go in search of it every few weeks unless they are preparing for rebirth, when they fast."

"We have a lot to learn about Enid," Hermione mumbled sleepily. "Perhaps one day we'll write a book."

She fell asleep with that thought and dreamed of soaring through bright, misty skies alongside Enid.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Movendi Cupio**

"Be careful around Margaret."

Hermione paused with her hand on the door of the flat, ready to leave for work.

"I will," she said, turning to see Severus pulling on his robe in the doorway of the bedroom.

"I'll meet you at the Apothecary this evening," she said. "I'll bring you dinner."

Hermione was anxious to get to work and see if Gallus would reveal anything else about Margaret.

"Good morning," Margaret chirped in her usual cheery manner, when Hermione arrived.

"Morning, Margaret," she replied, trying to smile normally and resist analyzing Margaret's smooth, glowing skin for any small signs of her true age.

Hermione walked back to the storage room and found Gallus already there once again.

"I have to leave in an hour," said Gallus, when he saw her. "But I thought I'd help out a bit before I go."

"Is this another trip?" asked Hermione. "Am I allowed to ask that?"

"Ah, no, it isn't, and no, not really," he said, smiling.

"So, it might still be a trip?" she asked.

"It might..." he began, then shook his head. "But this time, it's not. As far as I know, I'll be here all week."

"As far as you know," Hermione repeated.

They worked for a half hour without chatting. Gallus seemed to be in a pensive mood, and Hermione wondered if she would get to the subject of Margaret at all that day.

Finally, he came around the corner of a shelf and cleared his throat.

"I'll take care of that stack of boxes before I go," he said, gesturing to the mountain of flattened boxes they had piled up near the door. They would be stored in a closet just down the hall.

"Oh, let me help you," she said, standing up from her spot on the floor.

"We'll just move them to the hall and I'll levitate them the rest of the way," he said.

"All right" she said, following him over to the stack of boxes. With only ten minutes left before Gallus disappeared for the day, Hermione seized the moment.

"Gallus, about yesterday," she said suddenly.

He turned around, tripping over the edge of a messily stacked box.

"What about yesterday?" he asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about Margaret," Hermione began. He did not look pleased to hear her name again, but she continued,"Were you trying to suggest... that is, have you ever wondered if..."

Hermione sighed, annoyed at her inability to get the words out.

"Do you think she might have put something in your drink that night?" she finally asked.

Gallus stared at Hermione in surprise.

"No," he said. "I'm not a stranger to the effects of alcohol, Hermione. It was depression and poor, drunken decision-making on my part."

Hermione hesitated, but plowed on despite his obvious reluctance to discuss the past.

"Yes, but even if it was only the alcohol affecting you... she knew you were too drunk to safely perform magic. When you said she's 'persuasive' is that what you meant?"

Gallus looked away and cleared his throat.

"I should go," he said, but did not move. He spoke again, turned slightly away from her, saying, "It wasn't Margaret that – ah – started things that evening. I got it into my head that instead of leaving her and running away from London, I was going to make sure she stuck around for a bit longer to be safe. When I said she was persuasive, I just meant..."

He seemed to struggle to explain himself.

"She was comforting and easy to be around, always agreeable. I often enjoyed her company, to my surprise. She encouraged my vices with sweetness. She was never serious, she just wanted to have a good time. It was contagious, I suppose – her simple, carefree enjoyment of life at a time when everything I loved and my own life was in danger and the world was falling apart."

He paused and then said, "Something about her made me reckless, and when I was with her I didn't care about the consequences."

Hermione blinked at his turned back.

"Margaret might not be the most admirable person, but she's not as bad as you seem to think," he said.

He left before Hermione could say anything else. She stood staring at the closed door for a moment before collapsing onto a box and sighing heavily. That had not gone well at all.

She worked the rest of the day in a bad mood and Apparated to Hogsmeade as soon as she had stopped by the flat to feed Crookshanks and picked up some takeout from her favorite Muggle shop. Severus was upstairs relaxing on the sofa when she arrived with the food.

"There you are," she said, peeking into the living room. "Food's in the kitchen."

He stood and followed her down the stairs. Hermione finally got a good look at him when they sat down together at the table and laughed.

"You've got ashy smudges all over your face," she said. "What happened?"

"A very smokey batch of The Devil's Elixir," he said, naming one of their own inventions.

"Still trying to dull the burning sensation?" she asked.

"Indeed," he said, tucking into his meal. "I was not successful."

"I think we shall have to admit defeat," she said. "However, it is so effective, I doubt anyone will be too put off by a few seconds of burning."

"Let us hope," he said.

After a few minutes of silent eating, Hermione sighed and said, "I think I ruined any chance of learning more about Margaret from Gallus."

Severus looked at her quizzically.

"The way he described their – ah – first night together – was odd. I told you before, he mentioned she was 'persuasive', and that he implied she took advantage of him when he was drunk one night. He denied that today, saying he made the decision because he wanted to keep her around."

Severus continued to look at her without interrupting, his fork poised in his hand over his plate.

"However, he also said before, that he doesn't know why he did it, and that he felt a compulsion to 'please her' so she would continue dating him. He said something like 'it seemed like she was all that mattered' and that it felt like he was a different person at the time."

Hermione paused and ate the rest of her food. Severus did likewise, pondering her words.

"He wasn't in a talkative mood today, so I tried to bring the subject of Margaret up where we left off, which was that night. It really seemed to upset him when I accused her of wrongdoing. He takes all the blame for cheating, and perhaps he should, but..."

Hermione shook her head and said, "I just can't help feeling that the way he first described it was telling. If Margaret is who we believe, a mature former-Ravenclaw witch masquerading as a young receptionist, it seems very likely that he was under the influence of more than a few drinks that night."

"It also seems likely that he does not know Margaret's true age," remarked Severus.

"Probably not," said Hermione. "If I get another chance to talk to him this week, I'll ask."

Severus looked as if he did not think such boldness was a good idea.

"I'll just ask him if Margaret went to Hogwarts," said Hermione. "If he says yes, as I'm sure he will, I'll mention that she wasn't there in my time as a student, and that I had not realized she was significantly older than myself. Perhaps that will come as a surprise to him, and I can learn exactly what he knows about her past."

"Perhaps," said Severus thoughtfully. "Any reaction other than surprise would be... interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps, instead of realizing she is not who he assumed and becoming suspicious, or even despite it, he will continue to defend her to you," said Severus. "If that is the case, it would be safe to say that Margaret did put something into his drinks that night, and likely for some weeks after as well. Something rather specific."

"Which is?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"A potion called _Movendi Cupio,_ " Severus replied. "It's not a love potion, but it can be used to... encourage or enhance feelings of desire or fondness that are already present. It can cause a person to act more decisively or more recklessly, based on their feelings, than they normally would. The effects are subtle, but long-lasting."

"For years?" asked Hermione incredulously.

"No, not that long," said Severus. "However, its effect on the mind can result in an abnormally strong connection between memory and emotion, at the time when emotion was manipulated. The result is that a person will fiercely defend any actions taken under the influence of the potion, no matter how much they may come to regret them."

"Oh," said Hermione. "That sounds about right. Gallus definitely regrets Margaret."

She wandlessly cleaned her plate and sent it to the cupboard, then did Severus' plate too as he watched in amusement.

"Poor Gallus," she said. "I hope he isn't too upset to speak to me tomorrow."

She left a couple of hours later, and Severus followed shortly after. Hermione was half asleep on the couch by the time he got to the flat. Crookshanks was curled up on her legs, a book open in her hands as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

Severus walked over, surveying the sofa for a moment before crouching down and lifting her into his arms, along with Crookshanks, who yowled and made his escape, taking the throw blanket with him.

Hermione giggled groggily.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

He kissed her and carried her to the bedroom.

"Going to bed," he said.

"It's too early," she protested, but settled happily into the pillow as soon as he deposited her on the bed. She was vaguely aware of Severus moving about the room, visiting the lavatory, and disrobing before slipping into bed beside her.

"Goodnight," she murmured, and fell asleep the next moment.

The next day, Gallus was absent. Margaret either didn't know why he was missing, or couldn't tell Hermione.

Hermione did not go to the Apothecary that night and Severus did not return to the flat until Hermione had already gone to bed. She woke up when she heard the door open and Crookshanks flutter-meow a greeting from the sofa. She rolled over and squinted at the bedroom door as it opened slowly.

"Hey," she said hoarsely. He came over to kiss her.

"I apologize for waking you. I ought to have stayed the night in Hogsmeade," he said.

"No," she said. "I don't mind. Come to bed."

"I shall as soon as I've washed off," he said.

Hermione listened to the sound of the shower for a few minutes, dozed off, and woke again when he emerged, completely naked.

"Mmmm," she hummed, smiling at him with her eyes half shut.

He smirked and walked around to his side of the bed, sliding over to throw an arm around her and press his face into her hair, his breath tickling the back of her ear.

She fell asleep before she could do or think anything else, and woke early the next morning before Severus.

Hermione rolled over and stared at his sleeping form. He was lying on his side, half his face hidden by his pillow, the other half covered with a few strands of hair. She realized she was smiling at his stony, tired face.

She slid closer to him and the movement caused him to stir, rearranging his legs and arms, his hand bumping into her.

"Hmmm-rgh," he mumbled, his eyes closed. He exhaled slowly and relaxed again.

Hermione put her hand on the back of his and gently pressed her leg against his.

"Good morning," she whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared at her without focusing for a moment.

"You let me fall asleep last night," she accused him.

He groaned and stretched.

"Is that a problem?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, entwining their legs. "Want to make it up to me now?"

After a few more seconds of stretching, he obliged, rolling over to pin her torso against the bed and kiss her deeply. They spent their extra time that morning enjoying one another leisurely before grabbing a quick breakfast and going their separate ways.

Hermione was not expecting to see Gallus in the storage room that morning.

"One more day, and you're free," he said.

"You make it sound like I'm leaving prison," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Unless, that's how you feel..."

Hermione laughed and said, "Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure I'll always wonder what incredible things I might have learned if I stayed."

Gallus nodded and fell silent.

"We won't have anything to do tomorrow," said Hermione. "Are you going to be here?"

"Of course," he replied. "I wouldn't miss your last day."

"Unless they make you," Hermione reminded him.

"Sure," he said. "But let's hope not."

Another silence. Reluctant to walk away when he seemed in a conversational mood, Hermione cleared her throat.

"I was a little worried you wouldn't be back at all," she said.

"Really?" he asked, frowning. "Why?"

"You were upset the last time we spoke," she pointed out.

"I was upset that I had given you the wrong idea about Margaret," he said. "She might not be a wonderful person, but she isn't evil. I didn't want you to think I was trying to blame her. I blame myself."

Hermione nodded and said, "I understand."

Gallus stood silently, looking unhappy to be discussing Margaret yet again.

"Gallus, did Margaret attend Hogwarts with Mindy? Did they know one another?"

He shook his head and said, "No, Mindy never met Margaret until she came back to the office one day to meet me for lunch, shortly after she took the job as a translator."

"Margaret didn't recognize her, either?"

Gallus shrugged and said, "Margaret was young when Mindy graduated. They probably never met. Mindy was always holed up in her dormitory, studying or reading. She wasn't popular, she wasn't a prefect, and she wasn't a Quidditch player."

"If Margaret's that young, I'm surprised _I_ don't remember her," Hermione said, frowning. "How old is Margaret?"

"Ah, I believe she is now twenty-three," he said, appearing to do the math in his head.

Hermione shook her head slowly.

"No, that's impossible, Gallus. I'm twenty-two, and she was not at Hogwarts while I was there. I knew everyone in the class above me."

He frowned and looked suspiciously at Hermione.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I'd remember Margaret. Hogwarts is a small school, you know. What house was she in?"

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Either Margaret didn't go to Hogwarts, or she's not twenty-three," said Hermione. "What did she tell you about herself? What did she do before she got this job?"

Gallus sat down, and Hermione joined him.

"Margaret told me this was her first job, and that her father is a friend to some of the supervisors in the department. She said she completed her education at Hogwarts early, so she spent some time abroad with some relations in France. "

Hermione held back a smirk at Margaret's claim to have 'completed' her education early.

"Did you believe her? That she completed her education early?"

Gallus shrugged and said, "She didn't hide the fact that her family has money. They could have afforded tutors, or even a few favors."

"Look, Gallus, I know you don't like to talk about Margaret... I'll stop bringing it up if you want, but it's all very suspicious. She wasn't honest about her past for a reason."

Gallus looked at Hermione balefully and said, "I wasn't honest, either."

"Yes, but don't you want to know why she lied to you?" Hermione asked.

He seemed to consider the question for far too long.

"I don't know," he said. "It's all in the past. Why stir it up? Margaret hasn't caused any trouble for me or anyone else in her time here. She's happy to gossip with the other secretaries at lunch and flirt with the guys across the hall whenever they come in for a consult, and go home."

"Did Moira Trunkett ever cause any trouble?" Hermione asked pointedly.

He sighed and said, "I suppose you're right. I just don't think Margaret is plotting anything nefarious. It would require too much initiative."

"I'm not saying she's got an evil plan," said Hermione. "Just that she wasn't honest with you, either."

They finished the morning without mentioning Margaret again, and Gallus was lost in thought until he left for the day. Margaret was not at her desk when Hermione left.

Harry was waiting for Hermione when she got off the elevator at the end of the day.

"Hermione," he said, startling her as he stepped in front of her.

"Harry," she said, stepping away from the elevator doors and turning to give him an expectant look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "I just wanted to – er – check on you. I haven't seen you since Friday... how are things?"

"If by 'things' you mean Severus – " she began, causing Harry to make an odd sound.

"Careful, Hermione," he said, glancing around cautiously.

"It's okay, Harry," she said. "It's perfectly normal for us to be on familiar terms now that we're two adults working together as professionals."

"If you say so," he said. "Won't people think it's strange, so soon? It doesn't sound like him."

"Well, since nobody really knows him yet, so they'll just have to adjust their ideas about what he's like," said Hermione firmly.

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, okay... so how is it?"

"It's great," she said. "Really, really great. I can't wait until the shop is open."

"When is that?" Harry asked.

"Hopefully in a couple weeks," she replied. "Next week we'll have our shelves stocked and the shop renovated, and the week after that we'll start contacting the Apothecary's old customers for special orders."

"You're helping renovate the building?" Harry asked.

"I know a thing or two about household projects," she said. "I've been making some improvements to my flat as well."

"I'd like to see the shop," said Harry. "Will you have a grand opening?"

"Erm... I don't know," said Hermione. "We haven't discussed it."

"You should," said Harry. "You could run a few specials, have some refreshments, get Snape to autograph his potions or something."

Hermione laughed and said, "Are you seriously suggesting I tell Severus Snape that he should give out autographs?"

Harry grinned and said, "What? The shop is going to be overrun with reporters and people who just want to get a look at him when it opens. Might as well give the people what they want!"

"He'd never!" said Hermione, still laughing.

"So, will Gallus be joining us tomorrow night?" Harry asked, changing the subject.

"I think so," said Hermione. "He said he would try to make it."

"I'm sorry Ginny and Ron pressured you into inviting him," said Harry.

"Just make sure you help Ron remember his promise," she said. When Harry looked confused, she continued, "That he won't act as if Gallus and I are a couple, remember?"

"Oh! Of course I will. I've been telling Ginny all week to stop pushing you to date him... that it'll only make you angry."

"What did she say to that?" Hermione asked with a knowing smirk.

Harry hesitated, then said, "That sometimes you're too stubborn to see what's right in front of your face."

Hermione sighed and said, "Of course. Well, try to convince her to stay out of it – at least until after she's actually met him."

"I'll do what I can," said Harry. "I've got to go back to the office before I leave. I just wanted to catch you."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow," said Hermione, as they went their separate ways.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Enid's Surprise**

Hermione was greeted by both Crookshanks and a Hogwart's owl when she got to her flat after work. The owl dropped a small note into her hand and hooted at Crookshanks, who was watching the bird intently from the floor below.

It was a letter from McGonagall, Hermione determined, glancing at the script. She opened it hastily.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _If you are available this Sunday afternoon, I'd love for you to join me for tea at the castle. Hagrid will meet you at the gate at two o'clock, if that is satisfactory to you. You may come straight to my office._

 _Regards,_

 _M. McGonagall_

Hermione quickly wrote her agreement, tied the letter to the owl's leg, and fed him a treat before sending him on his way again. What would McGonagall have to say? Hermione was not looking forward to an interrogation about Severus, if that was her intention.

Hermione stopped by the grocery before Apparating to the Apothecary, stowing the food she bought in her beaded purse. As usual, she Apparted to the backyard, only this time she jumped back in surprise when she arrived.

Enid was perched on the roof, her tail hanging down over one of the upstairs windows. Directly beneath her, lying just beside the back door steps, was a dust-covered, underfed brown dog. It lifted its head a few centimeters off the ground and blinked at her balefully.

Hermione looked at Enid, who was cooing in a soothing manner, and then back at the dog, which had dropped its head to the ground again and seemed to be trying to melt into the grass and weeds. It avoided looking at Hermione as she took a few steps forward.

"Hello, there," she said softly. The tone of her voice must have reassured the dog that it wasn't in danger of being chased off, because its tail started wagging tentatively.

"You poor thing," she said, realizing that her voice was echoing the lilt of Enid's cooing from above.

The dog raised its head again, eyes flicking up hopefully a few times, and stretched its nose out as Hermione gently reached out her hand. She petted the dog's head lightly, grimacing as a layer of dirt came off on her fingers.

"What happened to you?" she asked the dog, continuing to brush her fingers lightly over its head. "Are you lost?"

A small whine escaped the dog's throat as it shifted and tried to stand up, pressing its head into Hermione's palm.

"Oh! You're hurt!"

One of the dog's back legs was limp and matted with dried blood. It hobbled closer with the injured leg held off the ground, brushing against Hermione's robes, leaving a smear of dirt and loose hair.

"Hold on," said Hermione. "Just one minute, okay?"

She hopped up the steps, hoping the dog would not attempt to follow her, and stuck her head inside the door. The door to the kitchen was closed, so she waved her wand at it and it swung open.

"Severus!" she called, glancing back to see that the dog was watching her from the bottom of the steps.

He did not answer. Hermione called again, and still nothing.

"Er – stay," she told the dog, and it simply kept staring at her from the bottom of the steps. Hermione went inside and found Severus out on the shop floor, organizing the shelves behind the counter.

"There you are," she said. "I was calling for you from the back door."

"What's wrong?" he asked, walking around the counter.

"Come and see what Enid's brought home," she said, leading him outside.

Severus did not look pleased to see the dog standing exactly where Hermione had left it. The dog did not look pleased to see Severus staring down at it from the doorway.

"She's been up there comforting the dog for who knows how long," said Hermione. "It's injured."

"And filthy," said Severus.

"That's easily remedied," said Hermione, taking out her wand. She walked over and bent to pet the dog again, then used a gentle cleansing charm to pull most of the dirt out of her coat.

"Much better," Hermione said. The dog would still need a proper bath, but not before tending to her wounded leg.

"I'll need to get a good look at her leg before I can attempt to heal it," said Hermione. "But I'll have to clean it first, and I doubt she'll let me near it, as it seems to be causing her a lot of pain."

Severus stared down at Hermione and the dog with crossed arms for a while before saying, "A sleeping draught should knock it out for a few hours."

He turned, presumably to go get the potion.

"Bring some Numbing Salve as well," she called to his back.

He returned with a small bowl of water and the salve.

"I've added a strong dose to the bowl," he said, handing it to Hermione, who offered it to the dog.

She sniffed the bowl briefly before quickly lapping it up.

"Good girl," said Hermione, lightly scratching her ears.

In a few minutes, the dog was unconscious, breathing slowly. Hermione levitated her up the stairs and into the kitchen, where they spread a blanket on the table before lowering the dog onto it.

Severus soaked a rag in the Numbing Salve and wrapped around her wound, letting it sit and become fully absorbed before Hermione began cleansing the wound.

"It looks like a bite," said Hermione, after a while. "Do you think she was lost in the Forbidden Forest? There's no telling what got her in there. I hope it was nothing venomous."

Severus leaned in to study the wound.

"The wound is not fresh. The infection was likely unrelated to magic or any kind of venom, or she'd be weaker... or dead."

"Well, it's as clean as it's going to get. I'll go ahead and heal it closed."

Hermione easily healed the leg and marveled at how much easier it was without Nagini's venom resisting her work.

"Let's wrap it up in the salve again," she said when she was done. "Once she wakes up I'll give her a real bath."

"I hope you know a spell to eradicate fleas," Severus said grumpily.

"It just so happens that I do," said Hermione.

They stared at the sleeping dog in silence.

"I wonder why Enid brought her to us," said Hermione. "I hope this is not going to be a regular occurrence. As much as I love animals, I don't plan to run a veterinary hospital."

A thought occurred to Hermione and she gasped.

"You don't think she's an Animagus, do you?"

Severus took out his wand, flicked it at the dog, waited a beat, then said, "No."

They moved the dog to the floor and left her sleeping on the blanket, closing the doors to the kitchen so that they could continue to work out on the shop floor. Enid was back inside on her perch behind the counter.

"Why the dog?" asked Hermione suspiciously. "Were you getting lonely here without Crookshanks to entertain you?"

Severus cleared his throat and said, "You want to keep it?"

"Well, at least until we're sure she's completely healed," she said.

Severus grunted and did not look pleased.

"She'll have to stay here," said Hermione. "I don't have room for a dog in my flat, and I doubt Crookshanks would take kindly to the intrusion."

"Indeed," said Severus unhappily.

"You might like having a shop dog," said Hermione.

"I do not like dogs," he said. "And we already have a shop phoenix and a future shop cat."

Hermione eyed him and said, "If we can't find her owners, perhaps Harry and Ginny would take her."

Severus grunted and said no more. They worked for about an hour before faint whining caught Hermione's ear.

"Your patient is awake," Severus remarked.

Hermione went to the kitchen and found the dog licking at her leg bandage.

"All right, it needs to come off now anyway," Hermione said. She removed the bandage and watched the dog sniff her leg before giving it a few exploratory licks. He tail wagged and she got to her feet.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked, patting her head and receiving a wet lick on her arm.

"You need a bath now," she said. "You're too big for the kitchen sink, so I suppose we'll have to go upstairs."

First, Hermione took the groceries from her bag and put them away. She fed the dog a few carrots and a bit of bread, then led her up the stairs. The dog seemed happy to follow Hermione around the house.

"Okay," she said, after leading her to the bathroom and shutting the door. "I hope you'll cooperate. You'll feel much better once you're clean. Perhaps Severus will even pet you."

The dog cocked her head as Hermione turned on the water, and then lay down with her head on the floor.

Hermione was able to coax her into the bath with a few more bits of bread, and washed her until the water that poured from the tip of her wand ran clear. A drying charm and a quick scrub of the tub later, and Hermione was standing beside a new dog.

She had a light brown medium-length coat with white patches on her nose, chest, and forepaws. Her tail was fluffy and had a tiny spot of white at the end. It was now wagging happily as Hermione knelt to pet her.

"What shall I call you?" she asked.

The dog did not answer, of course, so Hermione went downstairs pondering the question.

"Come on," she said to the dog, walking toward the shop floor, where Severus was still working.

"All done," she announced, entering the shop with the dog in tow. Severus stood up from behind the counter and looked at the clean, happy dog sitting in front of him.

"What should we call her?" asked Hermione.

He continued to stare at the dog as she lay down and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Dog?" he said finally.

"She's very sweet," said Hermione. "And the color of honey..."

Severus scoffed and said, "She looks more like a toffee."

Hermione smiled and said, "Fine. Toffee it is."

She looked down at the dog and said, "Can we call you 'Toffee'? Is that all right?"

Severus shook his head and watched as 'Toffee' jumped up and danced a bit before pressing her head under Hermione's hand.

"Severus, you should say a proper hello," Hermione said.

"I doubt the dog cares," he replied.

"She's going to be staying here while I'm at the flat," said Hermione. "Let's make sure she's comfortable with you."

He remained still, his arms crossed.

"Go on, reach out your hand," prodded Hermione.

Finally, he did. He stood with his arm outstretched and then took a step toward Hermione and Toffee. Toffee looked at Hermione, then at Severus as he slowly advanced until his hand was just above her head. He lowered it slightly, and Toffee lifted her tan nose up, sniffing his palm. He waited until she whined and pressed her head forward before giving her a soft scratch.

Toffee's tail wagged happily as Severus continued to scratch her head. When he stopped, she whined and poked her nose upward, her mouth open in a relaxed expression. Severus crossed his arms again. Toffee sat down and watched him intently, every so often scooting just a millimeter closer.

Hermione giggled and Severus glared at her.

"She likes you."

He looked down at the dog grimly and said, "Wonderful."

Hermione left late that night and snuck back into her flat Disillusioned. She had given Toffee a few more snacks, and Severus thought that Enid could be convinced to hunt a meal for the dog, but Hermione wanted to pick up some kibble on her lunch break and take it by the Apothecary.

Severus would not let Toffee roam the upstairs while he slept, and Hermione did not think it wise to leave her in the shop with Enid among the potions shelves, so they had left her in the kitchen with her blanket for the night. Hermione let her out into the yard before she left, and wondered how Enid had gotten the dog inside the fence in the first place. Perhaps she had carried her there? Phoenixes possessed marvelous strength, after all.

Crookshanks knew at once that she had made a new friend. He was not impressed and expressed his displeasure with a sharp flick of his tail as he sauntered away to curl up in his basket.

The next morning, Hermione felt a strange sense of nervous excitement about completing her last day of work at the Ministry. It was quickly dampened when she arrived at the department to find Margaret sitting, puffy-eyed at her desk. She scowled when she saw Hermione and turned around quickly.

"Margaret? Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine," she said curtly, shuffling a few files without looking at Hermione.

Gallus was not there when she arrived in the storage room. It was pristine, organized, and carefully labeled. The only thing left to do was take a final inventory and sign off on the paperwork. Whoever filled Hermione's position would have a easy job waiting for them.

It was over an hour before Gallus showed up, saying he had been called into a meeting first thing that morning.

"But I'm yours for the rest of the day," he said.

They began going through the shelves together, Hermione checking items off in the enormous inventory catalogue as Gallus read off their item numbers and location codes. After two hours, Gallus leaned against a shelf and sighed, rubbing his neck.

"Shall we take a break and go to lunch?" he asked.

"Oh, ah..."

"Unless you already have plans," he said. "I suppose Harry and Ron want to take you out on your last day?"

"No, it's not that," said Hermione. "I had a few errands I wanted to run on my break... but I suppose they can wait until after work."

"Why don't we just go grab a sandwich across the street. They're so quick over there, you'll still have time for your errands," Gallus said. "And if you happen to be gone just a bit longer than usual, nobody will hold it against you on your last day."

They left together, and Hermione noticed that Margaret scowled at her again when she walked by.

"Gallus," she said, after they had left the building. "Did you say something to Margaret after we talked?"

He coughed and said, "Well, yes."

"She's been staring daggers at me all morning," Hermione said. "What did you tell her?"

"I asked if she had known you as a student, since you both went to Hogwarts, and are close to the same age," he said.

 _Couldn't you have waited until I was no longer working with her?_ Hermione thought.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"That she had never met you, since she was granted permission to take most of her classes from home with a tutor, and turned in her coursework via owl. She claims she only came to the school to sit for exams."

Hermione scoffed and asked, "Do you believe her?"

"No," Gallus said. "She seemed upset by the question, and demanded to know why I was so curious about her past, since I had never seemed to care before."

"Hmm... interesting," said Hermione. "Did you notice that she's been crying? Her eyes were all red and puffy when I came in this morning. "

"Erm – no I haven't," he said. "The first time I saw her today was when we left just now."

"Did she say anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Just that she hoped I'd never forget what we had together," he said, sounding embarrassed.

Hermione dropped the subject, as they had arrived at the deli. They ordered and sat down with their sandwiches a few minutes later.

"Does Margaret think we're dating?" Hermione blurted out, immediately wishing she hadn't. Gallus blinked a few times before he answered.

"I... have not told her anything of the sort," he said.

"Good," said Hermione, eating her meal as silence stretched between them.

"Do you want me to make it clear to Margaret that we are not romantically involved?" he asked after a while.

Hermione stared at him, holding the last bite of her sandwich in the air.

"No... that's unnecessary," she said. "I've just gotten the impression she might think we are, and that she does not like the idea of you being with anyone else. Have you dated anyone since Margaret?"

"No," he said. "I've been focused on my work."

Hermione finished her meal and took a long swig of water from her glass.

"Well, I've got to go... I'll see you in about half an hour," she said.

"No need to rush, Hermione," he said. "We're nearly done with the inventory. I'll be there when you get back."

"All right," she said, hurrying to dispose of her trash. She left Diagon Alley and went to a Muggle pet shop for Toffee's kibble, since wizarding Britain fed their pets table scraps sprinkled with "Paxton's Perfecting Pet Powders", which supposedly transfigured plate scrapings into the necessary nutrition for a large variety of animals. Hermione had always felt better purchasing Muggle brands of actual pet food for Crookshanks, and he seemed to prefer them.

She shoved the heavy bag of dog food into her beaded purse, Disillusioned herself, and Apparated to the Apothecary.

"Severus! I've got the dog food!" she called upon arrival. Toffee was not in the kitchen, though her blanket was still in the corner.

The sound of nails clicking on stone and wooden floors heralding Toffee's entrance, just ahead of Severus. Toffee ran over to sniff the bag Hermione had just dropped on the floor of the kitchen.

"Well, hello..." Hermione said, noticing that Severus wore only a towel around his waist. She pulled him down for a kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why are you naked in the middle of the day? Did something happen?"

"A minor incident," he said smoothly. "Nothing to worry about."

"You really shouldn't be experimenting without anyone else around," she scolded him lightly, unable to resist running a hand over his bare chest.

"After today, you'll be around to come to my rescue," he said.

"Has Toffee been good for you?" she asked, looking over at the dog sitting patiently next to the bag of food.

"She's been playing chase with Enid in the back yard for most of the day," he said.

"I should get back to work before they start to wonder where I am," she said, as he kissed her neck. "I only have ten minutes left for lunch."

"Ten minutes?" he murmured, taking the beaded bag from her and placing it on the table. He swept his hand over her body and her robe was suddenly lying over the kitchen chair.

A bark from Toffee startled them, and Severus waved the kitchen door shut. Then he grabbed Hermione's arm and said, "Quickly, then."

He Apparated them to the bedroom upstairs, another bark ringing in their ears.

"I don't think she's used to magic," said Hermione, before Severus claimed her mouth again.

She pulled him down to the bed and he kissed her again before moving down her body.

"Severus, I don't think... I have... time... oh..."

Past the point of protest, she closed her eyes and enjoyed her lover's ministrations. He gave her mere seconds to recover before crawling up her body and whispering in her ear, "Six minutes."

He then nudged her toward the edge of the bed.

"On your way," he said.

Hermione grinned and rolled back over to him.

"That means I have three and a half minutes left," she said, climbing over him.

With only seconds to go, she was successful in her endeavor, but unwilling to leave. His practiced fingers then raced the clock, Hermione beyond caring if she was late. Nobody was keeping count of the minutes anymore, but before even a few had passed she cried out in satisfaction once again.

"I have to go!" she said almost immediately, scrambling off the bed. He watched her with a wicked smirk.

"Feed the dog!" she shouted up the stairs as she went, pulling on her robe frantically, stopping to check her reflection in the hall mirror, Disillusioning herself on the way out the door, and Apparating to the Ministry.

She walked into the door of the Department of Mysteries and was greeted once again by Margaret's glare. Hermione glanced at the clock. She was only five minutes late.

Gallus was in the storage room already, just as he had said he would be.

"You really didn't have to rush, you know," he said.

"It's fine," said Hermione breathlessly.

"Did you do at a run?" he asked. "You're flushed. Have a seat for a moment. Relax."

Hermione sat down and exhaled a long, calming breath.

"I was thinking, while you were gone," said Gallus, and paused.

Hermione looked at him expectantly.

"I know you think Margaret is dishonest, but I want to say once again that she did no wrong in our relationship."

Hermione sighed and said, "Gallus, I just don't agree."

His face fell and he crossed his arms as Hermione continued.

"Regardless of how you felt that night, Margaret still took advantage of you. If she asked the bartender to make your drinks stronger..."

"I never said she did!" Gallus exploded angrily. "You're making that up! I realized the drinks were strong after the first one! Yet, I continued drinking. She didn't force me to do it."

Hermione took a breath and said calmly, "Even so, if she orchestrated your drunkenness in any small way, it casts her in a pretty poor light... don't you see?"

Gallus was stonily silent for a moment, then said, "You're just determined to hate her. I should never have told you what happened."

"I'm _not_ Gallus... but I'm confused as to why you are determined to defend her actions. Can you explain why you feel so strongly about her innocence in what happened?"

Gallus blinked and opened his mouth, but didn't speak. After a moment, he muttered, "I don't know. I just know I didn't feel... it wasn't like what you're implying. I wanted to do it and I wanted to keep dating her afterward."

"Yes, but remember why you told me you felt that way? That you were convinced she was 'important'? That you needed to please her so that she wouldn't blow your cover? That being with her made you stop caring so much about your responsibilities? None of that is normal... can't you see?"

Gallus shook his head and fell silent again.

"I suppose it sounds strange," he said. "But it was my decision, even though now I don't understand why I felt so strongly about her. You're suggesting she used me, but I wasn't compelled by anything other than my own thoughts."

"I see," said Hermione, pressing her lips together. It seemed likely Severus' theory was correct.

Gallus looked upset by her terse reply.

"She didn't force me into anything, Hermione! Get that idea out of your head, and let's not discuss it again."

He sat down beside her and glared at her.

"Why do you care so much about Margaret?" he asked accusingly. Before Hermione could answer, he continued, "You know what I think? You're trying to justify what I did to Mindy, because it bothers you."

He stood again and faced away from her.

"As it should. There is no excuse for me, Hermione."

He turned around to look at her again.

"I understand why you'll never go out with me. I don't hold it against you. Stop trying to put the blame for my failings on Margaret."

"That's not..." Hermione trailed off, seeing that he was quickly losing his composure.

"Gallus, please don't take this the wrong way, but neither Mindy nor Margaret is what's keeping me from dating you. I'm just your friend. I care about my friends, and I truly believe there's something you're missing about Margaret. If you'll let me fully explain – "

"No," he said standing up, suddenly. "I can't. I have to go, Hermione. I'll see you tonight."

She watched him go in dismay, but he must not be too angry if he still planned to come out with Hermione and her friends that evening.

Hermione stopped by the Apothecary again before she left to meet her friends that evening. She found Severus upstairs dozing off on the sofa, an open book across his lap. Toffee was curled up on the floor beside him.

"I see you two are getting along nicely," she said when he stirred and sat up.

"The dog is unusually calm for her species," he noted.

"She's very sweet," Hermione agreed. "I suppose we should try to find her owners, since it seems she got lost in the Forbidden Forest. I'd bet they are Muggles, since she seems unaccustomed to magic."

Severus swung his feet to the floor, and Toffee got up to go over and rest her head on his knee. He petted her without reservation.

"Oh, Severus, I forgot to mention yesterday, that I received an owl from McGonagall before I came over."

His hand lay still on Toffee's head as he frowned and said, "Indeed? What does she want?"

"She invited me to tea on Sunday," Hermione said.

"Delightful," he said, smirking.

"Yes. She's never invited me to the castle before," said Hermione. "So I assume she's curious to know how you're treating me, and to find out whether I know any more about where you've been and what you've been up to for the past few years."

"Little does she know," Severus said softly, causing Hermione to grin.

"She'll be disappointed to learn that you won't tell me anything," Hermione said. "You are determined to remain a mystery."

She joined him on the couch, and became the new recipient of Toffee's attention. Hermione happily bestowed head scratches in return and ran her fingers through the dog's soft coat.

"You are right about Gallus," said Hermione. "He was very unhappy with me today when I brought up the subject of Margaret's dishonesty again. Even though he's realized she lied about her age and education, he does not like to hear any criticism of her... he won't consider that she might deserve blame for any part of what happened. Yet, he continues to say he doesn't know why he was convinced to continue dating her when he had wanted to leave."

Hermione shook her head and said, "He is normally a rational, logical person, but when it comes to Margaret, specifically the circumstances under which he stayed with her for so long, he becomes irate easily and repeats the same sentiments without critical thought. She must have used the potion you mentioned."

Severus was silent, contemplating her words.

"Do you think I should tell him about the potion?" she asked. "Will I ever be able to convince him of that possibility, or will he continue refusing to listen to any suggestion that Margaret did something unethical?"

"You'll have his pride as well as the strong emotions tied to the memories to combat," Severus said.

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I just hate to think he'll go through life believing a lie. I was also hoping he'd dig deeper into Margaret's past on his own. It looks like that is not the case."

Hermione hesitated, then continued, "He said today that he believes the reason I won't date him is that I can't trust him, knowing what he did to Mindy."

"It is a reasonable assumption to make," Severus said calmly.

"Maybe it is... but it seems he's now convinced I'm trying to make excuses for his past because I have secret feelings for him."

"He is a troubled soul," Severus observed. "If you could convince him to believe he was under the effects of _Movendi Cupio,_ it might help him begin to understand his own pain."

"I think it might make it worse," Hermione said. "He would have to come to terms with being a victim. It would make the loss of Mindy much worse, don't you think?"

Severus considered the question for a moment.

"It seems his is already tortured by it, unable to understand why he acted as he did. Without knowing the truth about the past, he will find it impossible to move on," he suggested.

"Yes, but it's going to destroy him in the short term," said Hermione. "I want to be there for him, but I'm not comfortable knowing he thinks if circumstances were different we would be romantically involved."

Severus leaned back against the couch and said, "If circumstances were different, perhaps he would be correct."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she made a sound of surprise.

"Severus! What is that supposed to mean?"

He closed his eyes and said, "If there was no time loop, and if you broke up with Weasley, and if you never learned the truth about Margaret... perhaps the only thing keeping the two of you apart would be his past."

Hermione stood up suddenly, causing Toffee to whine in protest.

"I don't have feelings for Gallus," she said flatly.

"I have not said you do," Severus replied, opening his eyes again. "Only that if time hadn't been altered, it would be a possibility. It is also possible that you would have married Weasley and eventually become the Minister for Magic."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Does it bother you so much, knowing we're together because we meddled with time?" she asked.

"I am immensely grateful that we meddled with time," he replied, standing up as well and stepping toward her. "I can think of no other life I'd rather live, if given the chance."

"Neither can I," she said, crossing her arms.

He pulled her into his arms and said, "Forgive me if it seemed I accused you of harboring feelings for the man. I've spent many hours these past years wondering if there is really such a thing as fate and whether I've cheated mine, whether time was always meant to be looped or whether your life was meant to have gone in a completely different direction, and whether time will yet try to take you from me in retaliation."

"Severus – "

"However, most days I continue to believe that such thoughts are foolish and pointless. Time followed us here without complaint and has settled back into the normal order of things."

He kissed her gently and said, "In the end, I always return to the belief that, whatever the truth about fate and time, we are meant to be together."

Hermione leaned against him and closed her eyes.

"Anytime I begin to wonder where I'd be if not for the time loop, I feel as if the universe will collapse," she said.

Severus wrapped his arms around her and said, "I feel the same, but as I would not exist without the time loop, it seems a logical feeling to have."

Something about the way he said it made Hermione giggle.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know why I'm laughing."

"Apparently, my existence is a joke," he rumbled against her ear. "Just as I believed for many years."

"Severus, stop!" she said, still giggling. She managed to sober after a few seconds. She leaned back and looked up at him.

"Please stop imagining what I'd be doing if you weren't alive," she said. "And know that life with you is the best life I can imagine."

"Hmm," he murmured, looking down at her through heavy-lidded eyes, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry I talk about Gallus so much," said Hermione. "I suppose I've sort of made him my project. It must be difficult for you, knowing he has feelings for me when I can't tell him I'm engaged."

"It is... a mild annoyance," he said. "Thank Merlin that soon your friends will learn that you've seduced me into a relationship."

"Oh!" Hermione felt her eyebrows shoot upward. "Is that what I'm supposed to tell them? It would be far more believable for _you_ to seduce me!"

"Far more inappropriate," he said. "They would stage an intervention."

"In all seriousness, how should we fake the beginning of our relationship?" she asked. "I just assumed we would wait an acceptable period of time after the apprenticeship begins, then announce it. I haven't thought about the details they are inevitably going to demand."

"You don't have to indulge their curiosity," he said.

"Yes, I do," she said. "Or else I'd have to stop seeing them."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Love and Potions**

Hermione apprehensively waited for her friends to arrive at _The Fanged Pixie_ that night. Harry and Ron were the first to arrive. Irene and Ginny were at another bar with their teammates and would be joining them soon.

"Hello, Hermione," said Harry, beaming at her. Hermione eyed him suspiciously.

"All right, Harry?" she asked, then turned to Ron.

"What is he so happy about?"

Ron shrugged and fought back a grin as well.

"I couldn't say," he said.

"Tell me what's so funny, the two of you!" Hermione demanded as they sat down.

"You'll see," said Harry.

They stared intently at the beer list and menu for a few minutes. Hermione was about to interrogate them further, when a commotion at the front of the restaurant caught her attention.

Ginny and Irene had arrived with the rest of their team in tow, many of whom seemed to be drunk off their arses already. Hermione felt a pang of fear hit her. She did not want Gallus to meet drunk Ginny before he met regular Ginny. She did not want to have to deal with drunk Ginny at all that evening.

Her fears were relieved when Irene and Ginny said goodbye to the team and walked over looking and acting far more sober than the rest of their company. It was then that Hermione realized what the boys had thought was so funny... the rest of the team went back outside and took their seats on a flying rowboat, which hovered just outside the door waiting for them. They then began rowing themselves away, presumably to the next bar of the evening. Before they got very far, a few of the teammates started rowing the wrong direction, causing the boat to spin and rock dangerously in the air. Witches and wizards on the street outside stopped to stare and gave them a wide berth.

Ginny and Irene sat down giggling, and Hermione shook her head.

"What on earth?" she asked.

"Lizelle got the idea from her Muggle friend," said Ginny. "Only they do it pedaling, not in a flying boat, of course."

"Of course," said Hermione, shaking her head again.

"Where's Gallus?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. He said he would be here," Hermione said.

They ordered drinks while they waited and Irene and Ginny told stories of their teammates' antics earlier in the evening. Suddenly, Harry gave Hermione a significant look and jerked his head toward a spot over her shoulder. Hermione turned to see Gallus approaching the table. She waved, and the rest of her friends joined her.

Standing to greet him, Hermione said, "Gallus! I'm glad you came."

She gestured to the seat beside Harry on the end of the table, and said, "We saved you a seat. Everyone, this is Gallus Grant... my former coworker as of today."

Gallus sat down and Hermione continued making introductions as he looked around uncomfortably.

"We've heard a lot about you," said Irene, smiling infectiously.

"We hear you know a lot of Ministry secrets," said Ginny, grinning as well.

Gallus nodded and said, "That is true."

"Gallus has been helping me for a while at work," said Hermione. "And that's all we can tell you."

"Yeah, we know..." said Ron.

The group ordered their meals and more drinks.

"So, Gallus," said Ron. "Do you like Quidditch?"

"Sure," Gallus said. "I like it well enough."

"Do you play at all?" Irene asked.

"Oh, no... my talents lie elsewhere, I'm afraid," said Gallus.

"What's your team?" asked Ron, leaning forward.

"My team?" Gallus asked.

"Yeah, mate... who do you follow? In the league?" Ron asked, smirking a bit.

"Not everyone has a team, Ron," said Hermione in annoyance.

Ron looked like he wanted argue the point, but decided to let it go and take a swig of his drink instead.

"Irene and Ginny play for the _Holyhead Harpies_ ," Hermione told Gallus. "So, they're my team."

Irene and Ginny cheered their approval and downed the rest of their drinks. Hermione gave Harry a nervous look. Ginny had a poor filter without the influence of alcohol, and she and Irene seemed to be in party mode for the evening.

"Ah, I see," said Gallus. "I imagine you attend all the games."

"As many as I can," she said.

"The season starts soon," said Irene. "Perhaps you would like to come see us play, Gallus. Harry, Hermione and Ron always have seats – we can get you one, too."

Gallus glanced at Hermione before saying, "I'd like that, thank you."

"You don't have to come, if you don't like Quidditch," Harry piped up. Hermione frowned at him, and Gallus seemed confused.

"I would be thrilled to attend," he said. "I do like to watch the game."

Gallus cleared his throat and said, "If I remember correctly, you were the star of the Gryffindor team in your time... do you miss playing?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Sometimes. I prefer my work as an Auror, out of the public eye."

Gallus nodded and said, "Understandable."

Ron ordered another drink and complained that the food had not yet arrived.

"I told you to eat a snack," Irene whispered loudly. "You forgot to pack it, didn't you?"

Ron crossed his arms and fell silent. Irene looked around at the rest of the table and said, "He gets so grumpy when he forgets his snack!"

Hermione tried not to laugh, but nodded her agreement.

"I know exactly what you mean," she said, grinning.

"They aren't normally this slow!" Ron said defensively, just as the waitress appeared with their meals.

The rest of the meal passed without incident, if a bit awkwardly. Harry was largely silent, Ron was distracted by his food, and Irene and Ginny kept repeating things their teammates had said earlier in the night and dissolving into giggles.

"They're not always like this," Hermione whispered to Gallus. "As I'm sure you've figured out, they went out with their team before joining us tonight."

"It's fine," said Gallus. Harry was staring at them, Hermione noticed. Ron finished eating and decided to try again with Gallus.

"Gallus, what else do you do for fun?" he asked. "Are you like Hermione, and prefer books over people?"

Gallus blinked and said, "I suppose you could say that... I do enjoy reading."

Ron nodded sagely and seemed prepared to ask another question, when Harry beat him to it.

"Did you always want to work for the Department of Mysteries?" he asked.

"Er – no," said Gallus. "I wanted to work for the Ministry, and it just so happened they had a position open. Before that, I thought I would go in public works. I apprenticed with an Architect of Charms for a while, restoring historic magical buildings."

Hermione stared at him with interest and said, "You never told me that!"

"You never asked," he said simply.

"We always thought Hermione would end up a librarian," said Ron, nudging Harry conspiratorially. "It's still her favorite place to be."

Gallus nodded and smiled at Hermione, saying, "I know."

"But now she's gone off to make potions with Snape," said Ron. "No offense, Gallus, but if you weren't here we'd have already grilled her about him."

"Yeah, Hermione!" chimed in Ginny. "Tell us about Snape! You barely told us anything last week."

"There wasn't much to tell!" Hermione protested.

"Well, it's been another week... what's he like?" asked Ginny.

"He's..." Hermione hesitated, noticing everyone at the table, including Gallus, was hanging on her every word.

"He doesn't talk much," she said lamely. Ginny let out a sigh of annoyance.

"What else?" she prodded, sipping her drink.

"He has a phoenix name Enid, and this week he took in a stray, injured dog and named it Toffee," Hermione said quickly, watching her audience carefully.

"A phoenix? Just like Dumbledore?" asked Ron. "Wicked."

"When did he get a phoenix?" asked Ginny. "They don't just show up... do they?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "No. When I asked about her – Enid, that is – he said it was a long story. When the shop opens you can come see her – she lives behind the front counter."

Harry looked nervous and uncomfortable, probably because he was trying to remember what he knew about Enid through the secret keeping charm.

"Snape has a dog?" Harry finally asked. "He doesn't seem the type to have a dog."

"Why not?" asked Hermione. "What do we really know about him for sure?"

Harry shook his head and said, "I just can't picture it. I always thought the only sort of animals he liked were the ones floating in his creepy jars."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Well, that's obviously not true."

"Tell us something else," said Ginny practically bouncing in her seat. Her drink was empty again. "Does he still wear those long black robes all the time?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Not in the shop. He's far less intimidating without them."

"As if you ever thought he was intimidating!" laughed Ginny. "Hermione Granger feared no teacher."

"Yeah," agreed Ron. "Even Snape couldn't get her to stop waving her hand around and calling out answers in class."

Hermione blushed a little and said, "At least I didn't get detentions for mouthing off when I should've known better like _some_ people."

Every turned to stare at Harry, who grinned and held up his hands helplessly.

"It seemed worth it at the time," he said. "The look on his face... every time..."

"Snape hated Harry," Ron explained, looking at Gallus.

"No, he didn't," said Hermione. "He saved his life... and ours... more than once."

"Doesn't mean he _liked_ him," said Ron. "He was a right nasty git, no matter what else he did for Dumbledore."

"Ron!" Hermione said. "I'm sure that was part of the plan... but if Harry hadn't accused Severus of trying to murder him from the moment they met, things might have gone a bit differently."

The table became so quiet that Hermione could hear the whispered conversation of the couple seated behind them.

" _Severus?_ " Ginny finally said, shuddering a little. "Please, Hermione... don't... don't call him by his first name. It's not right."

"It's his name," Hermione said flatly. "What else am I supposed to call him? I'll be working with him every day from now on. I can't very well go on calling him 'Snape', and he's not a professor anymore."

"You called him 'Severus' to his face?" asked Ron incredulously. "What did he say?"

Hermione folded her arms and said, "He's the one who requested we drop the formalities. Really, there's nothing strange about it. I'm performing professional work under the supervision of a colleague."

She turned to Gallus and said, "You've been an apprentice. Tell them."

"It's up to the person supervising the apprenticeship," he said. "It's not unusual for an apprentice to be considered an academic equal and treated accordingly, but some of the older, more traditionally-minded masters prefer to use formal titles."

"See, I would've told you Snape was one of those 'traditional' types," said Ron. "It's weird."

Hermione sighed in exasperation and said, "Once again, Ron... we don't really know him. Apparently, the person we knew as Professor Snape was mostly an act."

"It is weird, Hermione," agreed Ginny.

"Well, I think it's fine," said Irene, holding her drink to her lips and taking a long swig from it.

"You never met Snape," said Ginny dismissively. "Trust me, it's weird."

"Fine! It's weird!" exploded Hermione. "You'll just have to get used to it!"

They stared at her in shock for a moment.

"Moving on..." said Ginny. "Is he treating you well? You aren't going to let him work you to death, are you?"

Hermione glared at Ginny and said, "I'll work normal hours unless I choose to take on a project that requires a greater time commitment."

"Which she will," Ron cut in.

"Well... good," said Ginny. "I look forward to hearing more about _Severus_ in the future."

"Right," said Hermione irritably.

Gallus cleared his throat and said, "You are in an enviable position. Nobody knows where he's been or what he's been doing since the war."

"Is it your job to find out?" asked Harry.

Gallus blinked and said, "It is not... but I confess to being as curious as anyone else. If he has a phoenix, we can assume he spent at least some of his time away seeking it."

Hermione listened attentively as Gallus then explained to her friends what she already knew about the quest to find a phoenix. Most of what he said was correct, and she tried to look appropriately awed by the process he described.

"I'm surprised you could tell us all of that," she said when he was done.

"It's nothing that can't be found through personal research," he replied. "Obviously, most people would not be willing to seek out a phoenix. It seems that Severus Snape plans to follow in Albus Dumbledore's footsteps, at least in some ways."

"Perhaps you are right," Hermione said, though she disagreed. Severus might have been loyal to the Order, but he was probably the only person involved who had not idolized its leader.

"Does that mean the Ministry will keep an eye on him?" asked Harry.

"That depends on Snape," said Gallus vaguely. "That would actually fall to your department, Harry."

This seemed to make Harry uncomfortable and he fell silent.

"Well," Irene said loudly, breaking the silence. "Ron and I are supposed to meet George in a few minutes."

"Oh, right," said Ron, checking his watch. "We've got to go."

Harry and Ginny stayed for a while, keeping to mundane subjects unrelated to Severus or the department of Mysteries. Gallus showed no sign that he was ready to end the evening, and finally Ginny and Harry left as well. Hermione did not miss the look Ginny gave her nor the thumbs up she gave as encouragement before trailing behind Harry out the front door.

"Ah... so those are my friends," said Hermione when they were gone.

"They seem ambivalent about your apprenticeship with Snape," Gallus observed.

Hermione sighed and said, "They all hated him in school. Especially Harry, though he's reconsidered his feelings over the years. I know he was not a nice person. I just wish they could give him a chance. He deserves that, and despite what they say, they all know it."

"You are an unusual witch," Gallus commented. "Most people aren't so quick to forgive."

Hermione shrugged and said, "I'm far more logical than most magical folk. Perhaps that's why I'm willing to consider his past actions in a different light."

Gallus nodded and finished the beer he'd been nursing for most of the evening.

"I'd like to tell you what I was trying to say earlier, if you are in the mood to hear it," said Hermione.

Gallus put down his glass and stared at the back wall for a moment.

"Fine," he said.

"The reason I've been so... hung up on Margaret is that I read something once in a Potions text that gave me pause when you described how it all happened between the two of you. It's called _Movendi Cupio_. Do you know it?"

Gallus turned his head to stare blankly at her.

"I do not."

"It's a potion described as a mood-enhancer. It causes a long-lasting influence on emotions – that is, it makes whatever you are feeling in a moment stronger. It elicits an overwhelming emotional state that can result in reckless decision-making, especially with repeated use."

Hermione licked her lips and said delicately, "It was originally intended for use between couples to enhance their emotional bond. Obviously, if one of the parties is unaware they have been dosed, the use of such a potion becomes highly unethical."

Gallus blinked a few times, looking stricken.

"You think Margaret dosed me with this potion," he said.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Because the side effects include a permanent emotional attachment to any actions taken under the influence. You lose the ability to think rationally about what you did as a result of taking the potion. Whatever enhanced emotion you felt at the time is how you will continue to feel, no matter how much you regret your actions."

Gallus was silent, except for the tapping of his heel on the ground as his leg shook under the table.

"I haven't been able to explain why I feel I must defend Margaret to you," he said. "Every time we talk about her, I end up doing it despite myself."

Hermione nodded and said, "I know."

"Have you asked Snape about this potion? Is there a way to reverse the effects?" he asked hopefully.

"I can ask," she said, already knowing the answer.

He stood up abruptly and said, "I think I need to be alone."

Hermione watched him leave without moving from her spot, relieved he believed her and very glad that she would not have to see Margaret any more.

What she did not expect was for Gallus to disappear completely from her life after that night. Despite being invited to their regular Friday night meals, he did not return the next week, nor the one after that, and he did not respond to the note Hermione sent him via Ministry post asking if he cared to go to lunch one day. Harry tried to request a meeting with him and was told that Gallus was unavailable.

Hermione was worried about him, but was also thoroughly enjoying her days with Severus at the Apothecary. The weeks passed quickly and each Friday she shared more about Severus with her friends. On the third week of Gallus' absence, Ginny decided to confront her about it.

"Are you ever going to tell us what happened to Gallus?" she demanded shortly after they'd ordered.

"I can't," said Hermione. "I have no idea where he is. He hasn't responded to any attempt to contact him."

"Is it a Department of Mysteries thing?" asked Ron. "Is he on another work trip or something?

"I don't know," said Hermione. "It could be..."

"So, nothing happened?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing happened," lied Hermione.

"Well, if he cared about you at all, he'd have given you some kind of warning," said Irene.

Hermione let the comment sit between them for a moment before replying, "I told you he's just a friend."

"A friend would say something before disappearing for three weeks," remarked Harry.

Hermione decided it was time to change the subject.

"McGonagall invited me to tea again," she said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I assume because she wants to tell Severus something else and knows he will say he's too busy to see her."

"Because he doesn't want to," scoffed Ron.

"Yes," said Hermione. "So she's decided to make me into her owl."

"Are you going to accept her invitation?" asked Irene.

Hermione sighed and said, "Yes. It would be terribly rude not to."

"Does Snape hate her?" asked Harry, looking upset.

"Well, I imagine that last year at Hogwarts was incredibly difficult for both of them," said Hermione. "He doesn't want to talk about it... and she does."

"She really hated him that year," said Ginny. "Well, we all did, of course... but she didn't hold anything back. She insulted him to his face, locked him out of classrooms and put spells on the corridors to keep him out. He always managed to break through, eventually, but she kept doing it anyway."

"This McGonagall sounds like a force to be reckoned with," said Irene.

"Oh, she is," mumbled Ron, looking as if he was remembering a few times he'd been on the receiving end of her ire.

Hermione hesitated, then said, "If what Ginny says is true, it's no wonder he's still angry with her. Think about it – she was very close to both Severus and Dumbledore before his death. Surely Dumbledore told her to trust Severus, no matter what happened."

"Nobody in their right mind would have trusted him, Hermione," said Harry incredulously.

Hermione licked her lips and said, "Yes, but Harry, she did all those things to Severus that year, and probably a lot more that Ginny didn't see... and he didn't retaliate. Shouldn't that have made her wonder? If anyone could have been convinced that Severus was still helping the Order and protecting the school, it was her."

"He can't hold that against her," said Harry. "We all thought he wanted to kill Dumbledore."

Irene coughed and said, "This is quite the cheery topic."

"Sorry," said Hermione. "All I'm saying, is that she was in a position to figure out the truth, and instead she made it harder for him to protect her and the rest of the school."

"Well, he could have told her the truth, for one thing," said Harry. "Or told Dumbledore's portrait to talk to her."

Ginny was shaking her head and said, "Harry, you don't understand. She wouldn't even look at him when he was speaking directly to her... most of the time she just started walking away. He'd threaten to hand her over to Voldemort, but he never did it. She was ready for a fight. If he'd tried to get her alone to talk, she would have dueled him. We all thought they'd have a proper duel at any moment. If the Carrows hadn't been there, I'm sure she would have done it."

Harry contemplated Ginny's words silently. Ron nudged him.

"Sort of makes me wish we'd been there to see it all go down," he said.

"Really, Ron?" Hermione asked in annoyance. "He probably spent the whole year trying to find a way to get through to her so she'd stop causing more problems... it's not something I'd find entertaining."

"Well, we would have, at the time," he insisted. "Back when everyone thought he was a murderer."

"Ron, can we not talk about murder while we're eating?" Irene asked sharply.

Ron stopped talking and eyed Hermione closely.

"You're awfully keen to defend him tonight," he said.

"You mean like I always do?" she asked. "I spent years trying to get you and Harry to stop antagonizing him and acting like he was the next Dark Lord."

"Oh, yeah, sure," said Ron. "You're lying if you're about to say you knew he wasn't evil all along."

"I never thought he was evil," Hermione said truthfully. "Cruel, hateful, and self-serving... yes. But I thought he couldn't be anywhere near as involved in Dark Magic as Voldemort if he'd worked so closely with Dumbledore all those years."

Ginny was staring at Hermione as well, and spoke when Ron returned to his dinner.

"Are you learning a lot from Snape?" she asked.

Hermione nodded slowly and said, "Of course. He's brilliant. I'm learning to brew most of his invented potions at the moment, so that I can help keep the shop stocked."

"Is it really opening tomorrow?" asked Harry. The grand opening had been delayed from their originally planned date.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Are you all still coming?"

Their heads nodded in unison and Ron said cheerfully, "Wouldn't miss it!"

"You may get to meet Enid," said Hermione. "Unless she decides to avoid the commotion."

"I've never seen a phoenix before," commented Irene.

"She's beautiful," Hermione said.

"I bet McGonagall shows up to the opening," said Ron.

Hermione shook her head and said, "I doubt it. She doesn't care for crowds."

"We'll see then, won't we?" asked Ron, smirking.

The grand opening of the Apothecary went off without a hitch, and a respectable crowd of well-wishers and those curious to get a glimpse of the elusive Severus Snape filled the shop for a few hours. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Irene showed up later, after most of the visitors had already left.

Hermione was rearranging the tiny sample bottles of potions on one of the displays when Harry walked in, followed by the rest of her friends. Severus was standing behind the counter talking to one of the older wizards who lived in town. He glanced at the group as they approached and looked vaguely displeased, perhaps because they were all staring at him as if he was a zoo exhibit.

"Hello," Hermione greeted them, breaking Harry and Irene's gaze. Ron and Ginny continued to stare at Snape.

"Ahem... I assume you're all here to see what I've been up to these past few weeks?" she asked. Ginny looked at Hermione and grinned.

"Of course we are, Hermione," she said, looking around. "The place looks great, even if it is a bit... dark."

She gestured to the dark grey curtains pulled half-shut over the windows. Her eyes then flicked over to the old wizard, who passed by on his way out of the shop. Severus was now writing something on a piece of parchment with his favorite black-plumed quill. Enid ruffled her feathers loudly, causing Irene to make a small sound of awe.

"There's the phoenix," she breathed. Ron stared with her.

Severus placed his quill down and seemed to take a moment to mentally prepare himself before walking out from behind the counter and over to stand a few feet away from Hermione and her friends.

The all stared at one another in silence for a few moments, the only sound a more thorough ruffling of Enid's feathers. Just as Hermione was about to break the awkward silence, Harry extended his hand and spoke.

"It's good to see you, Profes – ah – I mean, Mr. - "

"Severus," said Severus smoothly, taking Harry's hand. "I think, after all that's happened, we can cease with formalities. If that is agreeable to you."

"Yes," said Harry, looking stunned.

Ron stared, but made no move to shake Severus' hand. Ginny stepped forward.

"It's an honor to meet you again at last," she said. "Harry's told me... er, everything."

"This is Irene," said Hermione. "She's on Ginny's Quidditch team."

Irene shook Severus' hand as well and blushed.

"Nice to meet you," she said quietly. "I didn't go to Hogwarts."

"I know," Severus said, raising a brow. She blushed a deeper shade of pink and laughed.

"Of course you do," she said. "Ah... right."

Hermione was amused that Irene, of all people, seemed star-struck by Severus.

"Mr. Weasley," said Severus, extending his hand to Ron at last. Hermione knew he found this moment the most difficult.

Ron nodded and shook his hand briefly without comment. He looked supremely uncomfortable.

"Your shop looks lovely," said Irene. "Hermione told me you had a phoenix, and I hoped she'd be here today – I've never seen one before."

Severus glanced at Enid and said, "Indeed. Enid has decided the shop will be her home. I had no say in the matter."

"She's beautiful," said Irene, before another long silence filled the room.

"Well... we were just about to close up shop," said Hermione. "We've been here all day. I'm glad you came by."

"You'll be our Apothecary from now on, of course," said Ginny, glancing at Severus before smiling at Hermione.

"Wonderful," said Hermione.

A distant bark from the kitchen caused the group to cast curious looks at the back wall.

"That would be Toffee, the shop dog," said Hermione.

"Oh, can we meet her?" asked Irene with excitement.

Hermione looked at Severus and waited for his answer, since the dog was supposedly his. He did not speak, but walked over to the shop door and disappeared through the back hall. Moments later, Toffee came dancing out of the doorway, then ran over to greet their guests.

"Oh, she's precious!" exclaimed Irene. "What a good girl you are! Yes!"

Hermione watched in amusement as Irene played with Toffee. Harry was smiling goofily at the sight, and even Ron looked mildly happy. Ginny joined Irene in lavishing Toffee with attention for a few minutes. After a while, Enid let out a sharp chirp, and Toffee settled down, sitting neatly on the floor beside Severus.

"Did the phoenix make her do that?" asked Irene in astonishment.

Hermione laughed and said, "Enid has many talents."

After they were gone, Hermione turned to Severus and said, "That wasn't so bad."

A knock at the door startled them, and Severus said, "No, but our next visitor won't be as quiet as your friends were today."

It was McGonagall, to Hermione's great surprise. She was supposed to have tea with her the next afternoon, but perhaps whatever message she wanted Hermione to relay to Severus couldn't wait.

Severus opened the locked door and let her in.

"You are late," he said bluntly, indicating the 'closed' sign on the door.

"I do apologize," she said brusquely. "I was sitting in on the annual house-elf meeting in preparation for the school year... for hours."

Severus regarded her silently.

"I heard today was the grand opening, and wanted to show my support," she said.

Severus began collecting the leftover samples and returning them to the shelves behind the counter.

"Your support is appreciated," he finally said.

"Well," McGonagall said, looking at Hermione. "I shall see you tomorrow, Hermione."

"Yes, I'll be there," Hermione assured her.

"Very good," said McGonagall, staring at Severus for a moment. "Good evening, Severus – Hermione."

With that she was gone.

"That was odd," said Hermione. "Merlin only knows what she'll say tomorrow at tea."

Tea with McGonagall was not Hermione's favorite way to spend an afternoon, but thankfully McGonagall was getting busier with the impending school year and would not request Hermione's presence as often.

"Come in, dear," she said when Hermione knocked on the door to McGonagall's office.

They did not speak until the tea was poured, and each had taken a few sips.

"How are things in the shop?" she asked. "Is Severus still treating you well?"

"Very well, yes," said Hermione. "I've already learned so much from brewing with him."

"Severus is an excellent Potions Master," McGonagall agreed. "Does he ever speak of the past with you?"

Hermione blinked at McGonagall's undisguised change of subject.

"Er – no. He doesn't talk about much other than his potions," Hermione said.

"So now he has a dog to go with the phoenix," said McGonagall. "Peculiar. He doesn't seem the type."

"She's a very sweet dog," said Hermione agreeably. "She keeps Enid company while he's brewing."

"It sounds as if you've settled into things nicely, but I hope you are not spending too much time at work, Hermione," said McGonagall. "Severus can be demanding, I'm sure."

"Oh, no... he'd never ask me to stay late," said Hermione. "When I do, it's because I'm working on a project I don't want to abandon."

"You're still seeing your friends? Harry and Ginny..."

"I am," said Hermione. "Ron and Irene, too."

"Irene?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh, she's Ron's girlfriend," said Hermione nonchalantly.

"Indeed?" asked McGonagall in surprise. "I see."

She cleared her throat and said, "I am glad you decided to accept Severus' offer of an apprenticeship, Hermione. It is wonderful to see you academically challenged and absorbed in your work once again."

"I'm glad, too," said Hermione. "I'd forgotten how much I enjoy working in the potions lab."

"Did you enjoy it as a student here? I was under the impression that Severus made the class miserable for you and Harry."

"It wasn't miserable – but it was frustrating," said Hermione. "He did apologize for it, the day he offered me the apprenticeship."

"I see," said McGonagall. "Well. I am happy to hear you and Severus are getting along."

She paused, the added, "I wonder, my dear, if you would mind asking Severus if he's had time to look over the list of rare ingredients I sent him? I'd like to replenish the school's stores as soon as possible, and of course I'd like to give Severus the business, since he's the local Apothecary now."

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded, saying, "Of course. I believe he may have already begun the process of procuring them for you."

"Very good," said McGonagall.

She returned to mundane conversation, asking Hermione about the Weasleys and insisting that she would be present for as many of Ginny's games as her schedule would allow. Hermione hoped that eventually she could convince Severus to join her in the stands, and thought it would be best not to mention that McGonagall would likely be there as well.

After the grand opening of the shop, Hermione and Severus were regularly visited by old acquaintances who were quite obviously there to meet the real Severus Snape, rather than make purchases. However, Hermione was usually able to convince them to take home a few potions anyway.

One day, around lunch time, they received a visit from none other than Margaret.

Hermione was the only one on the shop floor when Margaret walked in and shut the door behind her, stopping to stare at Hermione.

"Hello, Hermione," she said brightly.

"Hi, Margaret," Hermione replied, her heart beating faster as her mind began to race, trying to guess what Margaret wanted.

"I heard the shop was open," Margaret said, walking toward the counter.

"Yes, it was in the papers," said Hermione.

"I said I heard it, not that I read it," Margaret said sweetly. "Gallus told me before he left."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Is he away on another assignment for the department?"

"No," said Margaret, looking annoyed. "No, he's on vacation. The poor man hasn't taken one in years."

"Well, good for him," said Hermione.

Margaret's attention was suddenly drawn to Enid and her eyes widened a little.

"A phoenix!" she exclaimed. "How extraordinary..."

"Can I get you anything from the shop, Margaret," Hermione asked.

"Oh, no," said Margaret. "I came to see if you'd like to have lunch."

Hermione blinked at her in surprise.

"You did?"

"Of course. I haven't seen you since you left the Ministry," said Margaret, smiling.

"Well, I... can't," said Hermione, gesturing around her. "I'm watching the shop for Severus."

"Does he not allow you a lunch break?" asked Margaret incredulously.

"Yes, of course he does."

"Where _is_ he, anyway?" Margaret asked.

The door behind Hermione at that moment, and Severus appeared.

"Good afternoon," he intoned, stepping forward to stand beside Hermione.

"Severus, this is Margaret Norton," said Hermione. "We worked together at the Ministry."

Margaret was gaping at him, but recovered quickly and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Snape," she said sweetly.

Severus shook her hand, staring intensely at her. Margaret's smile faltered.

"Norton..." he said softly after a moment, and Margaret took a step back, looking away.

"I was hoping Hermione would be able to join me for lunch today," said Margaret. "I suppose I'll have to arrange another time."

Severus looked carefully at Hermione before saying, "I see no reason for your lunch date to be postponed. Hermione is free to go if she wishes. I shall... keep an eye out while the two of you are gone."

Margaret looked expectantly at Hermione, who finally said, "I suppose that settles it. Shall we go to the Hogs Head?"

Hermione listened to Margaret talk about goings-on at the Ministry, wondering what Margaret was about, coming to the shop and demanding to have lunch. When they left the tavern, Margaret started to walk back toward the shop.

Hermione stopped walking and said, "It was nice to see you again, Margaret. When Gallus gets back, tell him to stop by the shop."

Before she knew what was happening, Margaret had grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her aside behind a row of hedges.

"I suppose you think it's funny to taunt me!" she said angrily.

Hermione tried to pull away and said, "Merlin, Margaret – what are you talking about?"

"I know you've been seeing Gallus."

"I'm not, Margaret. I haven't seen him in weeks!" Hermione said.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" Margaret cried, her voice catching. Hermione stared at her in confusion.

"What?" she asked.

"I loved Gallus," Margaret said through tears. "I would have told him myself, once he came back to me."

"That you loved him?" Hermione asked.

"No, idiot girl," said Margaret. "About my real age. It's not as big a secret as you seem to think. All he had to do was ask Daddy's mates in the department. They think it's hilarious that he never knew all this time."

Margaret was full-on sobbing now.

"Now he thinks... he thinks I'm..."

She wiped her eyes.

"He was upset. He stopped speaking to me."

Hermione stared at Margaret without sympathy for a moment, then said, "I don't see how that is my fault."

"Of course it's your fault!" said Margaret. "You told him about _Movendi Cupio_! Gallus must have told you a lot about us. You two must be... very close."

Hermione backed away a few steps, ready to pull out her wand.

"So it's true? You gave him the potion without his knowledge?"

"It's a harmless potion... not that he'll understand now that you've convinced him I used him!" Margaret said, still crying. "I just wanted to know whether he cared for me at all. He was so distant most of the time. The feelings were there, Hermione, or the potion wouldn't have worked. It might have just as well caused him to get up and leave me as soon as it touched his lips!"

"What you did is wrong," Hermione replied coldly. "Emotions change from moment to moment, so a potion that enhances them tells you nothing about the truth. Gallus was under the influence of not only the potion, but also alcohol that night. How can you believe what you did was 'harmless'?"

Her words seemed to get through to Margaret, who began to sober.

"Are you going to tell anyone else?" she asked, looking worried.

Hermione stared at her for a long moment before she said, "No. That's for Gallus to decide."

"I'm not a monster," Margaret said. "That potion didn't make him do anything he didn't already want to do."

"Please, go back to work, Margaret," said Hermione tiredly.

"I made it perfectly," Margaret said, seemingly to herself. "I gave him the smallest recommended dose. I just wanted to know..."

She looked at Hermione again, her face dull, her eyes empty.

"I'd never felt like that about anyone before. He was different than all the others."

Hermione pressed her lips together, then said, "Goodbye, Margaret."

Margaret nodded and took a breath, straightening her hair and skirt. Then she stared at Hermione with a pained expression for a second before Disapparating.

"Well, that was enlightening," Hermione said, as Severus Disillusioned himself from where he'd been standing behind Margaret.

"Indeed," he said.

"The question now is, where had Gallus disappeared to?" Hermione asked. "Do you suppose he's really on vacation?"

"A vacation away from Margaret seems wise, given recent events," Severus said.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I just wish he'd told me he was going. I'm worried about his – er – mental state. I hope he isn't just holed away somewhere, drowning his problems."

"Do you know where he lives?" asked Severus.

Hermione shook her head and sighed.

"Perhaps I'll go talk to someone at the department if he doesn't return soon," she said.

They walked back to the Apothecary together. Hermione was tired and immensely relieved that it seemed Margaret wasn't an evil mastermind or secretly a Death Eater after all. If she had shown any remorse for what she'd done to Gallus, Hermione might have pitied her. All Margaret seemed to care about – other than Gallus – was the latest gossip at the Ministry and maintaining her youthful appearance.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: And So It Begins**

The next Friday, which was 'Muggle Night' once again, Harry informed Hermione that he'd seen Gallus get onto the elevator ahead of him at the Minstry earlier in the week. Harry had not been able to speak with him, and had not seen him since.

"You really don't know where he's been?" asked Ginny Hermione skeptically.

"I didn't even know he was on vacation until Margaret, the department's secretary, came into the Apothecary and told me," said Hermione. "I suppose he's seen the notes I sent him by now."

"What did they say?" asked Ginny nosily.

"That I wondered what had happened to him, and that he has a standing invitation to our Friday nights," said Hermione.

"I just don't understand why he wouldn't tell anyone he was going on vacation," said Ginny. "It's so odd."

"It seems it was a spur-of-the-moment decision," said Hermione. "Or, perhaps the department – ah – encouraged him to take some time off."

"What would they do that?" asked Harry, frowning.

"Well..." Hermione said, debating how much she should tell them about Gallus. "He's been dealing with some difficult things in his personal life lately. Perhaps it was affecting his work."

"Oh, are you talking about that woman who's getting married?" asked Irene suddenly. "The one who hired my band to play at her engagement party, where I saw you with Gallus that night?"

"Er – yes," said Hermione. "That's part of it. I'm not going to tell you the rest, it's too personal. The vacation was needed... I've been wondering if he would return to his position at the Ministry at all."

"He wants to quit?" asked Ginny.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No. At least, I didn't think so... but he did take a very long vacation."

"It's just strange that he would tell you so much about his problems, and then disappear without a word like that," said Ginny.

"Yes, it is," said Hermione, ready to change the subject. Irene decided to do it for her.

"Well, if he doesn't make an appearance soon, I'm going to give his seat to Amy's cousin, Patrick. He's going to be visiting for a few months and is dying to come to a game. Unfortunately, there aren't any reserved seats left in our section at this point. At least he'll have his mates with him if he gets stuck in the bad seats."

"You got one for McGongagall, right?" asked Harry anxiously. "I told Ginny to make sure she reserved one..."

"Yes, Harry, it's taken care of," said Ginny, patting his arm and laughing.

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Perhaps Severus might like to take Gallus' spot."

The group stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Do you think Snape actually likes watching Quidditch?" asked Ron, looking as if he was seriously pondering the question for the first time.

"He seemed to enjoy watching Slytherin play," Hermione pointed out. "The games were the only times he ever wore any colors other than black."

"I just assumed Dumbledore told him he had to show a bit of House spirit," said Harry.

Hermione smiled and said, "I think you're wrong, Harry. Nevertheless, if he'll agree to come, he'd be forced to talk to McGonagall, if they're sitting in the stands together for hours."

"I like the way you think," said Ginny. "But how will you convince him to attend?"

Hermione's smile grew larger, despite her attempt to quell it.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," she said.

"Be careful, Hermione," said Ginny. "You do remember he was a double agent? Head of Slytherin? Probably could read your mind as easily as opening a book if he wanted?"

"Just leave it to me," said Hermione. "Anybody want to bet against me?"

Nobody took her up on the offer. Ron slipped his arm around Irene and said, "I still can't believe I'm dating a Quidditch player. I can't wait to cheer you on, love."

The rest of the table made exaggerated faces of disgust as he gave Irene a peck on the lips.

"Get a room!" Ginny said loudly, throwing a balled up napkin at them. She settled back against the booth and Harry sidled closer to her. He draped his arm over her shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"That's nothing... I'm married to a Quidditch player!" he said.

When Harry tried to kiss her, Ginny giggled and stopped his face with her palm.

"All right, you two," Ginny said to the boys, "Not everything's a competition."

"Does that mean I shouldn't ask Irene to marry me before the season starts, so we can be even?" asked Ron.

"I guess not," said Harry, shrugging.

"Damn," said Ron, pulling something out of his robe pocket. "I'll have to take the ring back, then."

Ginny let out a high-pitched squeak of surprise. Meanwhile, Irene was speechless as Ron jumped out of his chair and knelt on the floor beside their table.

"I think this is how the Muggles do it," he whispered, with a wink.

Irene was already crying, before he said anything else.

"Irene, I love you and want to marry you," he said, beaming at her. "I've never been more certain of anything in my life."

Irene gasped through her tears and placed her hands over his, looking into his eyes.

"I want to marry you, too," she said shakily. "I love you, too, Ron... even if you are making such an embarrassing scene!"

Ron stood, pulling her into a crushing hug, and kissed her. The Muggles around them began to cheer and clap, offering congratulations from nearby tables. Hermione watched it all with a smile. She was happy for Ron, without even the slightest tinge of jealously. Her engagement to Severus was no less real because it was secret.

"Congratulations, you two," she said warmly, then looked at Harry.

"And you knew for how long?" she asked.

"Only a few weeks," he said.

"So you've known this 'I told you so' was coming for a while, then?" she asked, grinning.

"Of course," he said, then dramatically bowed his head to her and said, "Yes, Hermione. It didn't take long. You were right."

"As I so often am," she said primly. "Thank you, Harry."

Before they went home, Ginny asked if she wanted to spend the next day in Diagon Alley, shopping and watching the students and their families prepare for the upcoming school year. Hermione happily agreed.

Hermione was surprised to find only Ginny waiting for her at the joke shop the next morning.

"Where's Harry?" she asked.

"He's at the Ministry with Ron today," said Ginny. "It's just the two of us."

They wandered aimlessly through Diagon Alley for an hour or so, then stopped by the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.

"I'm sorry about last night," said Ginny. "I had no idea about the proposal, or I would have told them not to do it in front of you."

"Er – why?" asked Hermione.

"It didn't bother you?" asked Ginny.

"No! It was unexpected, but sweet," said Hermione.

"I just thought, seeing Ron propose to someone else after all you two went through..."

Hermione laughed and said, "I felt nothing but happiness for Ron. Why would it bother me that he's found someone who wants the same things as he does?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "I dunno. I just thought it was a bit... insensitive."

Hermione shrugged.

"I'm not bothered," she said.

"Hmm, perhaps not about Ron," said Ginny. "But I think you're bothered more by Gallus disappearing than you want to admit."

"I've admitted I don't understand why he's not answering my notes," said Hermione.

"Sure, but it must be killing you not knowing the reason for the silence... unless you already know the reason."

"The reason is that we are just friends, Ginny. He doesn't have to tell me why he left or where he went."

"Yes, but why wouldn't he? If he's told you so much about his problems, surely you two are close enough that you deserve an explanation," said Ginny. "What was the last thing he said to you?"

Hermione hesitated, then said, "That he needed to be alone."

Ginny's eyes lit up and she eyed Hermione curiously.

"I suppose you won't tell me what led to that statement?" she asked.

"I can't," Hermione said. "But it's not what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?"

"That after you and Harry left us that night, Gallus decided that his life isn't sorted out enough to consider a relationship at the moment."

"You _are_ good," Ginny admitted.

"That's not what happened," Hermione said. "Gallus and I are friends. That's all. He's going through... some things. He needed to get away for a while."

It was as much of a surprise to Hermione as to everyone else, when Gallus showed up at _The Fanged Pixie_ the following Friday night.

"Gallus! Where? How...?" she asked, as he took a seat at the table.

"You're back," she finally managed to say.

"I am," he replied.

"Where did you go?" asked Ginny at once.

"I was visiting my family in Canada," he said. "I had not seen them in many years."

"I hope you had a relaxing time," said Hermione. "Your family must have been thrilled to spend so much time with you."

"It was just what I needed," he said.

"You're from Canada?" asked Ron, looking confused.

"All of my mother's family lives there," said Gallus. "I went to school with there with my cousins."

Ginny gasped dramatically and said, "You didn't attend Hogwarts?"

Gallus shook his head, smiling a little at her reaction.

"You're not the first to be scandalized by the fact," he said.

Ginny studied him and then turned to Hermione.

"I can't believe there are two people sitting at this table who didn't go to Hogwarts! Well, we've already decided that Irene would have been in Gryffindor... what house shall we assign Gallus?" she asked.

Hermione smiled and said at once, "Ravenclaw, I think."

"Really?" asked Ginny. "A Ravenclaw surrounded by Gryffindors... Hermione was almost in Ravenclaw, you know. She didn't tell any of us for years."

Ginny squinted at Gallus, then said, "Only, with all his secrets and mysteries, perhaps he's actually a Slytherin."

"Don't insult the man, Ginny," said Ron. "He seems like a decent fellow."

Hermione rounded on Ron and said, "Ron!"

"What?" he asked.

"Are you seriously trying to say that 'all Slytherins are evil' when Severus Snape just came back from the dead a war hero?" she asked.

"Well... there's an exception to every rule," Ron said, smirking.

"Honestly, Ron!" Hermione huffed.

"You have to admit, there are loads of rotten Slytherins," said Harry. "Even when they're not evil, they still aren't _nice_."

"Well, I imagine it isn't very _nice_ to be sorted into a house that everyone else despises," said Hermione. "It would be better if Hogwarts didn't have houses at all."

"What about Quidditch?" asked Ron. "What about the House Cup?"

"I'm sure they could think of another way to assign Quidditch teams," said Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth, smirking as if he were about to say something he knew would irk Hermione further, when Ginny interrupted him.

"All right, you lot," said Ginny. "Enough. I doubt Hogwarts is getting rid of houses anytime soon, Ron. Hermione, I bet that with Snape as the latest celebrity, Slytherin house will have a better reputation from now on. Hell, kids this year might be begging the hat to put them there."

"I don't know about that, but perhaps you are right," said Hermione. "I hope you're right."

"Why do you care so much about the Slytherins all of a sudden?" Ron asked.

"Because, Ron, it's wrong to treat a group of young, homesick students as if they're destined to be murderous Dark wizards!"

A silence filled the air at the table. Gallus cleared his throat.

"If I may change the subject, I believe Ginny and Irene have a game tomorrow," he said. "Can I take you up on the offer of a seat?"

Ginny gave Hermione a look and waited for her to explain.

"We'd love to have you, Gallus, but tomorrow's seats are all taken," said Hermione. "You were gone so long, without a word..."

"I understand," he said. "I assumed that might be the case."

"Maybe next time," said Harry awkwardly.

"We'd rather have you than Snape, mate," said Ron. "Hermione only invited him to prove me wrong when I said he wouldn't come."

"That's not true, Ron," said Hermione. "I thought he'd appreciate the invitation. Harry's glad he's coming, aren't you, Harry?"

"Erm – yeah," said Harry. "I'd like to be on better terms with him. If he doesn't want to talk to me, he can just watch the game."

Once again, her friends left together rather suddenly, leaving Hermione and Gallus sitting alone at the table.

"Did you really go to visit your family in Canada?" Hermione asked.

He nodded and said, "I almost didn't come back."

"Why did you?" she asked.

He sighed and said, "I'm not entirely sure. I suppose it's because I am both ambitious and addicted to the work I do at the Ministry. I would hate to leave and start at the bottom of the ladder somewhere else."

"You'll have to see Margaret every day," she said.

"See her, yes," he said. "If she continues to pretend I do not exist, as she has done this week, we'll get along well enough."

"She came to visit me in Hogsmeade, you know," said Hermione. "She was a disaster, really upset with me for making you hate her. I was relieved to find she wasn't there to curse me... she cried a lot."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. You were right. Margaret is an awful person. Even now, fully aware of what happened, part of me still wants to remember her in a redeeming light. It disgusts me."

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look and said, "I do hope it gets better with time. Severus says it will take years to fade, but that if you refuse to dwell on the memories, it will help."

"Have you told him about me?" Gallus asked.

"Enough to get his opinion," she said.

"Now, I'd rather not meet him," said Gallus. "I was hoping for an introduction, but I fear it would be uncomfortable for both of us."

"I doubt it would bother him," said Hermione.

"Well, uncomfortable for me, then," said Gallus.

"Come by the shop anytime you want," said Hermione. "I'll introduce you."

"Perhaps I shall," said Gallus. "It sounds as if you are enjoying your apprenticeship. What is it like working with Severus Snape all day?"

"Wonderful," Hermione sighed. "I have no regrets over leaving the Ministry."

"We regret losing you," he said. "Myself, in particular. I never thought I'd say such a thing, but I miss working in the storage room."

Hermione laughed and said, "You've already forgotten how dull it was?"

"Oh no," he said. "I recall it well. However, the company was good."

"Do you have no decent colleagues in the department?" asked Hermione.

Gallus shrugged and said, "A few, but they aren't the conversational sort."

He fell silent and looked away.

"Well, I should be getting home before Crookshanks misses me too much," Hermione said.

Gallus walked her out and down the street to her Apparition point.

"I hope you enjoy the Quidditch match tomorrow," he said.

"I'm sorry you'll miss it," she said.

He shrugged and said, "I'm not much for Quidditch, anyway."

Hermione found Severus asleep on the sofa when she arrived home. Crookshanks was lying on the arm of the sofa beside him.

"Severus," she said, startling him awake.

"What is it?" he asked in alarm.

Hermione placed a gentle hand on his arm and settled onto the sofa beside him.

"Nothing, I'm just home," she said. "I wasn't expecting to find you here waiting for me."

"I took a strong headache potion," he groaned, sitting up. "I might have easily slept five more hours."

"Severus! That was dangerous!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm lightly. "You should have stayed with Enid, at least."

"She's in the bedroom," he said groggily. "Keeping the dog company."

As he spoke, Toffee whimpered from the bedroom. Hermione went to let her out.

"Aw, poor dear," she said, patting her head.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked Severus, walking back over to the sofa with Toffee behind her.

Crookshanks hissed and ran across the back of the sofa in protest.

"Oh, hush, you big baby," she said. "Toffee just wants to be friends."

Crookshanks grumpily settled down on the opposite arm of the sofa.

"I am fully recovered," Severus reported, standing up.

"Are you prepared for tomorrow?" she asked, smiling when he groaned again.

"As much as I can be," he said.

"Oh, come on, admit you might actually enjoy it," she said.

"I will do no such thing," he said, but his expression lightened and he ran his hands up her arms.

"Well, I know you will enjoy it," she said. "It's our first date."

" _Is_ it?" he asked.

"As far as anyone knows," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"It shall be our first outing together... but a date?" he mused. "Surely not so soon."

"Nevertheless, a date it shall be," she said sternly. "I refuse to let the start of our relationship drag on any longer. It is beyond tiresome."

He smiled and kissed her before saying, "Very well. How should I act, then?"

"With an appropriate amount of interest in your brilliant young apprentice," she said.

"The appropriate amount would be none at all," he said flatly.

"Oh, fine," she said. "Then with just enough inappropriate interest to raise questions."

"Mmm... I think you are right," he said. "I shall very much enjoy tomorrow."

"Of course I'm right," she said. "Now, I'll let you stay here tonight, but tomorrow night we'll stay in Hogsmeade to celebrate."

"What are we to celebrate?" he asked.

"Our first date, of course," she said.

"Going back to... celebrate... after a first date?" he said with mock disapproval.

"I'm sure you won't mind," she said, kissing him.

Hermione could not help feeling cozy and satisfied with life that night when they went to bed together, Toffee snoozing on the fluffy rug by the bed, Enid perched on the chair, and Crookshanks guarding the door from his favorite arm of the sofa.

The next day, Hermione left before Severus to meet Harry and Ginny before the match. Irene and Ron were already at Grimmauld Place when she arrived.

"Hey, Hermione," said Ginny, opening the door. "You're late... where's Snape?"

"Severus said he'd prefer to meet us in the stands," she said.

"Of course he did," said Ron.

A short while later, Irene and Ginny left. Hermione, Harry, and Ron went out for lunch before the game. Professor McGonagall met them at the Leaky Cauldron, and Hermione wished that Severus would have agreed to join them as well.

Harry held up most of the conversation with McGonagall while Ron ate a mountain of food and downed a few beers. Hermione pushed half of her food around her plate anxiously, which eventually caught McGonagall's notice.

"Are you feeling well, Hermione?" she asked, eyeing her plate.

"Oh, I'm fine," Hermione said, putting her fork down. "Just not as hungry as I thought I was."

"Wishing you hadn't invited Snape, aren't you?" Ron asked smugly. "Gallus must have been really disappointed."

Hermione glared at Ron as McGonagall said, "What's that? Severus is coming today? Well, I'm delighted. We have some things to discuss."

"I'm sure a Quidditch match will prove a difficult place to discuss anything," Hermione said.

"Oh, certainly. I wouldn't want to miss a moment of the game," said McGonagall. "I'll be sure to have a word with him afterward."

McGonagall would likely be disappointed on that front, but Hermione simply nodded and sipped her drink.

"Who's Gallus, dear?" asked McGonagall. "I don't believe you've mentioned him before."

"Oh, he's a friend. We worked together at the Ministry," said Hermione.

Ron opened his mouth again and Hermione blurted out, "Ron, you should tell Professor McGonagall the news."

McGonagall was thrilled to hear all about Ron and Irene's engagement and wedding plans. Hermione was thrilled to be left out of the conversation once more. Harry looked a bit dazed, which likely meant he was trying very hard to think about Hermione and Severus and what the day would bring.

They headed to London's Quidditch pitch, which was cleverly hidden inside the facades of what appeared to be a few office buildings and an old theater. The inside was vast and sunken far below street level.

Hermione spotted Severus sitting in the stands before anyone else. He was far less recognizable wearing a casual pair of trousers, his boots, and one of his broken-in shirts with the sleeves rolled up. She led the rest of the group to their seats and took the spot beside Severus before McGonagall could get to him.

"You came!" she said brightly. Harry and Ron filed in beside them, leaving McGonagall to settle unhappily into the seat farthest from Severus.

"What a nice surprise, Severus," she called down the row. "We haven't enjoyed a game of Quidditch together in years."

"Indeed," he said after a moment. "I believe it will be the first time we've supported the same team."

McGonagall chuckled and said, "I believe you are right."

Severus leaned toward Hermione and said accusingly, "You did not inform me Minerva would be joining us."

Hermione shrugged and said, "If I had, would you be here?"

He gave her a look of annoyance and sat back in his seat. Harry stared at Severus for a moment before leaning over Hermione.

"Ah, Severus..." he said hesitantly, Severus' name sounding odd on his voice.

"Yes?" Severus prodded, sounding just as uncomfortable.

"It's an honor to be in the stands with you today. I'm glad Hermione was able to convince you to come out with us."

Hermione sensed Severus holding back a sarcastic response in the following pause. Finally, he leaned toward Harry.

"Hermione is remarkably... persuasive," he said mysteriously.

"Ah... yes," said Harry, sounding a bit strangled. "Well, I am happy to see you, sir."

"No need for the 'sir', Potter."

"Harry," he corrected him.

"Harry," said Severus unflinchingly.

They both sat back without another word. Hermione turned to Severus.

"How are Enid and Toffee today?" she asked.

"The same as ever," he replied.

"I admit I'm selfishly glad she was never claimed," said Hermione. "Who would abandon such a lovely pet?"

"Hmmm, perhaps 'abandon' is not the right word," he said.

"You think she ran away?"

"I suspect she belonged to the old Muggle woman whose died a few months ago in the little town over the hill."

"Oh," said Hermione. "Well, now I feel awful."

"Why?" asked Severus.

"For being happy we got to keep her," said Hermione.

"We?" he asked, raising a brow.

Hermione smiled at him and said, "I like to think of it as our shop, so naturally she's our dog. I hope you don't mind."

He stared at her for a moment before allowing one corner of his mouth to rise slightly.

"I do not."

"I might have to take her with me when I leave," said Hermione, still smiling. "If that day ever comes. I feel I'll be an apprentice forever at this rate."

"I was unaware you feel your work with me is drudgery."

"Oh, no! I don't!" Hermione said, trying not to laugh at the exaggerated expression on his face. "It's just – I started my apprenticeship so late, it seems it will be an eternity until I catch up to where I should be."

He stared blankly at her, as if still offended, so she said rather loudly, "I love working with you."

He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat as the players began to take the field. Hermione sat back and caught Ron looking at her out of the corner of her eye. A glance in his direction revealed an odd expression on his face.

"Hermione!"

She turned around when she heard her name called, and saw Gallus waving at her from a few rows back in the stands.

"Gallus? What are you doing here?!"

He gestured to the two wizards on either side of him.

"You're not the only person who has connections," he said, smirking. "This is Ben. His wife, Maggie, is on the team."

Hermione smiled and nodded at Ben, a short, stocky wizard with short black hair, then turned her attention back to the Quidditch pitch, where the game was about to begin.

The Holyhead Harpies were playing the Kenmare Kestrels, and currently seemed to be flying circles around their opponents in lighter, emerald green robes. Ginny and Irene, both Chasers, were two of four redheads on the team, and it was difficult to keep track of them as they swept across the pitch, their long red ponytails whipping in the wind against dark green robes.

The game was fierce from the start. The Kenmare Kestrels were trying to come back from a disappointing season and had three new players, one of which was an amazonian-like woman, Brunnick, who was an aggressive and fast-flying Beater. She nearly unseated Ginny twice within a few minutes. Ron and Harry were filled with indignant rage and spent most of the match shouting either at Ginny or Brunnick, neither of whom could hear them, of course.

Hermione and Severus watched the game far more sedately, though they jumped to their feet with the rest of the crowd to cheer after each of the Harpies' first two goals. The second time, Hermione had to lean out of the way of Harry's elbow as he triumphantly raised his beer into the air. She bumped into Severus with her shoulder and felt his steadying hand on her back. She whipped her head around to look at him.

"Pardon me," she said, grinning at him. He dropped his hand quickly and they both sank back down into their seats.

Ron and Harry were both a few beers deep when Ginny scored the third goal for the Harpies. They made such a ruckus in celebration afterward that someone to their left yelled, "Sit down already, idiots!"

"It seems your friends are not much changed since their school days," Severus commented, leaning in close to her ear so that she could hear him over the roar of the crowd as Irene narrowly avoided another Bludger sent her way by Brunnick.

"They've changed," said Hermione, turning to speak into his ear. "In many ways for the better... in others, perhaps not."

As she leaned back again, she felt Harry grab her arm.

"It looks like you and _Severus_ are having a good time," he said loudly.

Hermione gave him a look of warning and he simply patted her arm before returning his attention to the game.

After almost two hours of intense play and four injuries, thankfully none suffered by Ginny or Irene, the Harpies' seeker caught the Snitch. It happened while Severus was telling Hermione that if the game didn't end soon he was going to cast a silencing spell on Ron and Harry. Hermione saw a flash of gold on the field beyond Severus' head and gasped as she watched the tiny, wild-haired seeker spin-dive after it.

"Severus, look!" she exclaimed, pointing excitedly. He turned his head just in time to see the brilliant catch that won the game.

She grabbed Severus' arm and yanked him up from his seat as she cheered and bounced on her feet. As the din continued around them, he smirked and placed his other hand over hers, where she still held onto his forearm. Hermione smiled up at him for just a moment, before Harry pulled her into a bear hug and Ron shouted, "HARP-IES! HARP-IES!" in her ear as he piled on.

"What a game!" said McGonagall breathlessly, looking at her former pupils as they began to right themselves and Ron settled down. "Best match I've seen in years! Oh, and Severus, I really must speak with you before you go."

Severus did not look pleased but he inclined his head and said, "Certainly. I doubt we will be getting out of the stands anytime soon."

Apparition was banned inside the stadium, and the crowds around them were moving at a snail's pace toward the exits.

"We're going to meet Ginny and Irene outside the locker rooms," said Ron. "It's family members only, though, so..."

"Right," said Hermione.

"You're coming to the party, aren't you?" asked Ron.

"Erm – I hadn't planned on it," said Hermione. "You know I hate the post-game parties, Ron."

"Come on, Hermione. It's the first game of the season," said Harry. "I'm going."

"You're married to a team member, you don't have much of a choice," said Hermione.

"Just stop by for a drink or something," said Ron. "You don't have to stay long. You could bring Gallus."

Severus cleared his throat and said, "Or, she could do as she wishes without further harassment."

The boys and McGonagall stared at him.

"Actually, I told Severus I'd buy him dinner if he agreed to come out to the game," said Hermione, smiling at them.

McGonagall looked between Hermione and Severus, obviously stunned.

"Would you like to join us, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"No," she said slowly. "I have another engagement this evening. However, if you boys and Hermione will excuse me, I'll come over and have my little chat with Severus while we're waiting for the crowd to clear out."

McGonagall scooted past them and took Hermione's seat, promptly casting a privacy charm around herself and Severus.

Hermione turned to Harry and said, "I suppose it must be very serious."

"Why would you want to take Snape to dinner?" Ron asked in a loud whisper.

"It was the only way I could get him to come to the game," said Hermione.

"So, he made you take him on a date?" asked Ron. "Is he mad?"

Ron frowned, then blinked at Hermione and said, "Are YOU mad?"

Hermione only smiled and said, "Honestly, Ron. I'm only buying the man dinner. It's the least I could do, after all he's done for me... for us."

"Well, I think it's mental," said Ron, narrowing his eyes. "He might be a war hero, but he's a pervy old git if he's forcing you to take him on a date."

"Nobody is forcing me to do anything," said Hermione. "It was _my_ idea."

Ron's mouth dropped open as they were interrupted by Gallus, who had made his way down to the row just behind them.

"Hermione, Harry... Ron," he said in greeting. "It was a good game."

"Fantastic game," grinned Harry. "Great start to the season."

"Indeed," said Gallus. "It was lucky for me that Maggie's sister couldn't make it, so Ben offered me her seat."

"Where's the rest of the Weasley clan?" asked Gallus. "I remember you said there were a lot of you."

"They're here," said Ron. "We'd never get enough reserved seats for all of them at once, so they prefer to sit together down below."

"Ah, I see," said Gallus. "I suppose they saw the winning catch on the big screens. It was incredible to watch from here."

"It was," Hermione agreed. "Severus almost missed it."

"I noticed," said Gallus, his voice sounding odd. He cleared his throat and continued, "Do you have any plans for this evening? A celebration, perhaps?"

"Ron and Harry are going to the after-party with the team," said Hermione. "You can go with them, if you're interested."

"You're not going, then?" Gallus asked.

"Hermione's going to dinner with Snape," Ron said.

Gallus managed to look far less surprised than McGonagall had, and only said, "Oh, I see."

"I promised I'd buy him dinner if he came out today," said Hermione. "He rarely leaves the shop, let alone Hogsmeade. I thought it'd be good for him to get out of the potions lab, but convincing him to spend the day with these two was no easy task. I didn't even tell him McGonagall would be here... he's been avoiding her for weeks."

"I see," repeated Gallus, staring at her.

"He doesn't seem to mind spending time with you," said Harry, smirking a bit.

"Why would he?" asked Hermione. "He sees me every day."

"Exactly," said Ron.

What would surely have been a long awkward silence was interrupted by McGonagall making her exit.

"Excuse me, my dears," she said, squeezing past them. "Hermione, I hope we shall talk again soon. I'll send you an owl."

They said their goodbyes and McGonagall left, leaving Severus sitting alone at the end of the row. Hermione motioned to Gallus and said, "Come on, I'll introduce you."

Severus stood as they approached and stared at Gallus rather intensely.

"Severus, allow me to introduce my former coworker, Gallus Grant. Gallus... this is Severus Snape."

They shook hands and Gallus said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Snape."

"You were Hermione's supervisor?" asked Severus.

"Oh, no... not exactly. I was assigned to assist her on an assignment," said Gallus.

"Of which you cannot speak," said Severus knowingly.

"Ah, that's right," said Gallus.

"I understand that Hermione was hoping for a promotion before I offered her an apprenticeship," said Severus.

"Yes, I was," Hermione said.

"While I am glad she saw fit to accept my offer, I confess I cannot understand why it was more attractive to her than the possibility of greater responsibility and influence at the Ministry," said Severus, still staring at Gallus.

"Well, she seems to have a strong interest in your profession," said Gallus, smiling faintly. "Things move slowly at the Ministry. Perhaps far too slowly for a motivated and bright young witch. We do miss her at the Department of Mysteries."

"I've already told you my reasons for leaving," Hermione said to Severus.

"Indeed. I simply wanted to hear an explanation from your superiors as to why they made it so easy for you to leave. I now have the Ministry's best and brightest working for me."

"Hermione would have seen great success at the Ministry, of that I am sure," said Gallus. "I am sure she will be just as successful in her new career path, with which she seems to be... enamored."

"I am still here, you know," Hermione said. "I am very happy with my decision and I hold nothing against the Ministry or the Department of Mysteries. So... that's that."

The two men avoided her gaze for a moment.

"Well, I see Ben waving at me," said Gallus, raising his hand toward the wizard a few rows away. "It was nice to meet you, Mr. Snape."

He hopped over the next few rows of seats and left with Ben.

"What was that about?" asked Hermione when he was gone.

"Just making conversation," said Severus mildly. "I couldn't very well ask if he's gotten over Margaret, could I?"

"Hermione – we're leaving," interrupted Harry, Ron standing behind him looking somewhat murderous as he stared at Severus.

"All right, have fun," said Hermione.

"Er – you too," said Harry quickly, backing away and stepping on Ron's foot.

"Watch it, mate," said Ron, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Come by after dinner!" he called to Hermione. "You know where we'll be."

"Goodbye, Ron," Hermione said, sighing and lifting her hands helplessly. "I'll see you on Friday."

The boys disappeared through the back way to the locker rooms. Hermione turned to Severus.

"Well, are you ready for our first date?" she asked.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, smirking.

"I think we'll go to _The Fanged Pixie,_ " she said. "I'm a regular there. Showing up alone with you will start plenty of rumors."

He leaned down and spoke into her ear, his hair brushing her face.

"We're starting a relationship, not a rumor," he said, his breath tickling her ear.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Experimental Magic**

It had been nearly two weeks since Hermione and Severus' first date, and despite Ginny's prodding, Hermione had remained mum about the details. Ron seemed of the opinion that the less he heard about Severus, the better, and Irene remained respectfully unconcerned with the topic. Gallus had not shown up that Friday, which caused Ginny to speculate – perhaps correctly – that his absence was related to his disappointment over being excluded from the Quidditch match.

"He probably thinks you fancy Snape," Ginny said.

"I doubt it," Hermione said calmly, managing to hide most of the smile that wanted to creep across her mouth.

"Ron and Harry say you and Snape seemed very cozy at the game," said Ginny. "I bet Gallus regretted it wasn't him whispering in your ear."

"He wasn't whispering, Ginny," said Hermione, laughing a little. "It was a loud Quidditch match – how else were we to converse?"

"Most people watch the game without the need for conversation," said Ron pointedly.

"Well, I'm not most people, and neither is Severus," said Hermione.

Harry remained carefully silent during the conversation. However, he spoke up the next Friday, when Gallus joined them once again.

"I'm glad you managed to get a seat for the last game," he said to Gallus as he sat down. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Very much," said Gallus.

"And you finally got to meet Snape," Harry continued, ignoring Hermione's glare.

"Indeed," said Gallus. "I did."

"What did you think of him?" asked Ginny.

"Well," said Gallus, glancing at Hermione. "He's highly invested in Hermione's work. Many apprentices are taken for granted, but it seems Hermione has been lucky enough to find a devoted instructor and fierce advocate in Mr. Snape. It would seem she made the right choice in leaving the Ministry."

"Yes, he's Hermione's biggest fan lately," said Ginny a bit impatiently, "But what did you think of _him_?"

"Oh," said Gallus. "Well... he's rather standoffish, isn't he? Not that I'm bothered by it, there are loads of his type working in the department with me. I imagine most people find him intimidating."

Ginny laughed and said, "Hermione keeps saying he's different than he used to be as a professor, and I suppose he is a bit more pleasant in general... but his personality is not much improved if you ask me!"

"Ginny, that's not fair," said Hermione. "He's been nothing but polite to all of you, and he's spent a lot of time with Harry sharing things about his past he'd probably rather forget."

Ginny sighed and said, "Fine. I suppose he's trying."

"He _is_ different, Ginny," said Harry after a moment.

"Perhaps we should ask him to join us next week," said Irene, looking at Hermione.

"Do you think he's lonely?" she asked sincerely.

"Ah... I wouldn't say he's dying for company," said Hermione.

"Does he ever leave Hogsmeade?" asked Ginny.

"I believe he does, occasionally," said Hermione.

"Where does he go?" asked Ron.

Hermione laughed and said, "Oh, am I supposed to know? I doubt he will appreciate it when tell him I need a daily account of his whereabouts when I'm not around."

"So, as far as you know, he has no friends," said Irene, looking serious.

"Well, he has one," said Hermione.

"Who?" asked Ron, leaning forward.

"Me!" said Hermione.

"Oh..." said Ron, looking disappointed. "But you're not really friends. You just work with him."

"Honestly, Ron," said Hermione. "Believe it or not, I actually enjoy his company."

"You can't say you're really friends if you only see him at work," said Ginny.

"He came to the Quidditch match, didn't he?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but only because you..." Ron trailed off as he remembered Hermione's date with Severus.

"You bought him dinner," Ron finished.

"Yes," said Hermione.

"Has he returned the favor?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Twice, actually."

The entire table stared at Hermione in silence.

"Hermione, are you... dating Snape?" asked Ginny at last, in a small voice.

Hermione cleared her throat to keep from grinning and replied, "I hardly think eating a few meals together makes us a couple. Besides, it would be highly inappropriate considering I'm his apprentice."

"Indeed," murmured Gallus. "Though hardly a rare occurrence, I'm afraid."

Another silence filled the air.

"But you like him," said Ginny. "You... fancy Snape."

"I admire the man and enjoy working with him," said Hermione.

"She didn't deny it," Ron said.

"If you're all quite finished making assumptions about my relationship with Severus..."

"Aha! So it's a relationship!" exclaimed Ron.

"Honestly, Ron," was all Hermione could say in response.

"I think I'm going to call it a night," she said to the rest of them. "It's late."

"Come see me this week," Ginny said, as Hermione said goodbye to the group.

"Let me know when," said Hermione, turning to go.

"I'll owl you!" Ginny called to her as she left.

Hermione did not get more than a few steps out of _The Fanged Pixie_ before she heard Gallus call her name.

"Hermione! Wait!"

He caught her arm lightly and let go as soon as she turned around.

"I wanted to see you last week," he said. "Work... well, you know how it is at the department for me."

"Unexpected travel?" Hermione asked.

"Indeed," he said. "You've been well?"

Hermione nodded and said, "Very well."

"Is there any truth to your friends' suspicions?" he asked.

Hermione blinked at him, then slowly nodded.

"I see," he said.

"I can't help how I feel," she said. "Even if it's stupid."

"Stupid?" he asked.

"It's so predictable and silly, is all," she said. "Developing feelings for a Master teacher as an apprentice. Like you said, it's happened many times before."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "Romantic relationships often result from apprenticeships... however unprofessional such a thing might be."

Hermione sighed and said, "Severus is the epitome of professional."

Gallus stared at her for a long moment.

"Be careful, Hermione."

Hermione frowned and said, "Don't tell me you believe Ron's opinions of Severus."

"I don't," he reassured her. "I have nothing but respect for the man. Just be careful. Feelings change and relationships end, but completing your apprenticeship on good terms with your supervisor is imperative."

"I know," she said softly. Hermione caught sight of the rest of her friends beginning to get up from the table inside.

"Let's walk," she suggested, walking toward the corner of the street.

"Who better than I to warn you off relationships within the workplace," he said darkly.

"Gallus... are you going to be all right?" she asked. "I worry about you."

"I'm fine," he said dismissively.

After a beat, he said, "I wasn't just talking about Margaret, you know. I apologize for ruining our time together at the Ministry. It was inappropriate and I know it made you uncomfortable."

Hermione laughed and said, "Gallus, it was a surprise, but you didn't ruin anything. We're still friends, aren't we?"

"It would seem so," he said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks for the warning," Hermione said, stopping at her Apparition point. "But I'm sure Severus already knows how I feel. It must be obvious."

"I thought the same about you," Gallus said simply.

"I was wrong. Goodnight, Hermione."

He Disapparated first, leaving Hermione to stare at the empty air for a minute. She returned to Hogsmeade, where she and Crookshanks had been living almost exclusively for the past week. Severus met her at the door, his hair a scraggly mess, his shirtsleeves hanging limp and wrinkled below his elbows.

"You've been working all evening?" she asked, embracing him despite the fact that he smelled vaguely of sulfur and smoke.

"Not entirely," he said. "The dog and I went for a walk just an hour ago."

"Oh? Where did you go?" she asked.

"Up to the castle," he said.

"What?" Hermione asked. "With the students there? Whatever possessed you to do such a thing?"

"I had a meeting with the Headmistress," he replied.

"On a Friday night?"

"Indeed," he said, looking displeased.

"Whatever for?" she asked curiously.

"Allegedly for my recommendation for Slughorn's replacement when he retires at the end of the year," said Severus.

"It seems a bit early for that, doesn't it?" asked Hermione.

"These things can take time," Severus said.

"So, what did she really want?"

"Company, it would seem," said Severus.

Hermione laughed and said, "And she's got me coming to visit on Sunday. Soon, she'll be able to invite us together."

She kissed him and went to get a glass of water.

"You never did tell me what she said to you at the Quidditch match," she said.

"Mmmm," he acknowledged.

"Well?"

He remained infuriatingly silent.

"Severus!"

He simply smirked at her and waited as she glared back.

"The Headmistress warned me that if she heard even the faintest suggestion that I was not treating you well, she would see to it that I never did business in Hogsmeade again."

"She said that to you in the stands?"

"Indeed," he said. "Whether she was referring to my treatment of you as an apprentice or... something more, I cannot say."

"You think she knows?" asked Hermione.

"She is a great deal more observant than your friends," he replied.

"Even they see it," she said. "They've finally accused me of fancying you."

"And?" he asked, still smirking at her.

"Well, I didn't deny it," she said.

Hermione's visit with McGonagall confirmed Severus' suspicions. After ten minutes or so of small talk, McGonagall set her tea cup down delicately.

"Now, my dear, there is a matter I feel must be addressed."

Hermione gently placed her own cup down and folded her hands in her lap.

"Yes?"

"Ahem... yes. The matter of you and Severus."

Hermione's heart began to beat a bit too fast.

"Has Severus... said something about my work?" she asked innocently.

"Only that it is exceptional," said McGonagall dismissively. "I'm not talking about your professional relationship with Severus, Hermione."

"I see," Hermione replied.

"Indeed."

McGonagall studied her for a moment.

"I have known Severus since he was a boy," she said. "He is a changed man since his return. Those years in hiding, away from the past, must have helped. It would seem working with you has helped as well."

Hermione was silent as McGonagall took a breath and said, "Nevertheless, I must caution you, my dear. Let us put aside the fact that you are his apprentice and much younger. As someone who has seen many, many years come and go, I can tell you the war and all that transpired while you were a student is not as far in the past as it might seem. Severus has a lived a deeply troubled life, and has always been a troubled soul. I shudder to think what might have become of him without Albus..."

She trailed off and picked up her tea cup again. After another sip, she spoke again.

"What I'm trying to say, is that Severus may yet be a broken man – he might always be. When you are young, this might seem romantic, the idea of loving a man into becoming a different person. However, it is not a reality."

McGonagall caught sight of the steely look on Hermione's face and cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to imply he's secretly a fiend," she said. "I just ask you to consider that Severus has a history of unhealthy relationships, even with those for whom he cared deeply."

Hermione sat silently again, willing her heart to stop beating angrily against her chest.

"I'm afraid I'll have to ignore your word of caution," she finally said, standing up. "You never really knew him."

Hermione left shaking with emotion and returned to Hogsmeade, where Toffee greeted her at the door to the Apothecary.

"Severus?" she called, looking around the shop. It was nearly the end of Sunday hours. Toffee ran into the hall and disappeared, presumably to find Severus.

The door clicked shut and locked behind her of it's own accord, and the curtains pulled themselves over the windows. Hermione grinned and peered around the dark room. She was still not good at discerning the presence of someone who was Disillusioned, and especially not in the dark.

"Where are you?" she asked. The door to the back rooms slid shut as well, and Hermione heard Toffee whimpering from the other side.

Hermione's skin prickled just before he slid an arm around her waist, and she gasped at his touch. He planted familiar soft kisses on her neck and held her against his chest, his other hand roaming a ticklish path across her hips, stomach, and chest.

Hermione wriggled around in his embrace until she was facing him, seeing nothing but a dizzying blur of Disillusionment in front of her. He kissed her suddenly, distracting her from her mission, but after a moment she managed to snake a hand up into his hair and force her concentration into the wandless spell.

He appeared immediately, looking triumphantly down at her.

"Impressive work, Miss Granger," he said.

"Mr. Snape, that was a most inappropriate test of my wandless abilities," she scolded him.

"Not as inappropriate as what I have in mind for this evening," he said.

"Oh, and just what might that be?" she asked.

"A little... experiment. If you're willing," he replied mysteriously.

Hermione eyed him.

"Severus, are you serious?" she asked. "What is it you're thinking?"

"We'll have to wait until nightfall," he said. "For now, tell me what the old tabby wanted this time."

"I'd rather not," said Hermione, sighing.

Severus opened the door and let Toffee into the room again.

"You did not enjoy your tea, then?" he asked mildly.

"She warned me not to get involved with you," said Hermione. "I found her arguments offensive."

"That I'm too old, too miserable, and could ruin your career if the relationship goes sour?" he supplied.

"Yes, and then she told me you're probably incapable of having a healthy relationship with anyone," said Hermione. "That you're _broken_ and I shouldn't attempt to fix you."

She laughed and said, "I got up and left."

"I see," he said.

"Honestly! The idea that you must be damaged... it _is_ offensive to me," said Hermione. "You're the strongest person I know. I suppose she is right, in a way, to warn me... anyone else would have gone mad under the pressures you endured, the tasks you were given, the risks you took. Only Harry's known anything close to it, and he did nearly lose his mind a few times."

"He had the Dark Lord living in his head," Severus reminded her.

"Well, yes... and you had him prying into your thoughts regularly."

Severus said nothing.

"I know she's only concerned about me, and as far as anyone else knows it's with good reason... but Merlin, I couldn't stand to hear her go on about your past when she doesn't know the half of it," said Hermione.

"I take it this shall be your last tea at the castle?" he asked.

"I wasn't keen on visiting during the school year anyway," said Hermione. "The children are everywhere, and so... loud."

He smirked and said, "Indeed."

"I don't remember students being so loud when I was there," she mused, then glanced at Severus.

"It must have been because we knew you might be lurking around any corner waiting to assign detentions," she said.

They ate a simple dinner of leftover soup with large, warm slices of bread Severus had bought earlier that morning.

"It's nearly dark," Hermione said a hour later. "Are you going to tell me your mysterious plan for the evening?"

He responded by Disillusioning first Hermione, then himself, and taking her hand.

"Come with me," he whispered, leading her out the front door.

"Sever-"

"Ssh..." he hushed her, then put her arm through his and Apparated them to one of the small village gardens in the middle of town.

He continued to silently lead her, walking to the middle of the garden and stopping by a modest fountain with a peacock statue in the middle of the gently spouting water.

He let go of her hand. A moment later, his fingers brushed her face, sending a chill over her body before he kissed her. Hermione closed her eyes, so that the odd sensation of staring at his Disillusioned face wouldn't ruin the moment.

The sound of voices in the distance made her jump as Severus kissed her neck.

"They won't see us," he murmured in her ear. "Just. Stay. Quiet."

"Mmmm...k," Hermione hummed, trying to relax. The voices belonged to two wizards chatting outside The Hog's Head.

Severus kissed her again, walking her backwards bit by bit until he was able to lift her up to sit on the stone wall that surrounded the fountain.

Hermione began to forget where she was as Severus' hands found their way under her robe, vanished her bra, and touched her bare chest. She heard him inhale sharply as the voices across the street grew louder and one of the wizards laughed heartily.

Hermione reached out and unbuttoned his shirt before wrapping her legs around him. Moments later, he pulled away and she heard the faint sound of his belt being carefully undone. She touched his hands lightly as he unbuttoned his trousers, wished they were still roaming her body.

She was soon rewarded with the return of his attentions, his hands and mouth making her cease to care about anything else. He lifted her off the wall and pressed her against the tall stone monument to Geranius the Great, Hogsmeade's claim to history.

Geranius looked gravely down on them and Hermione endeavored to keep silent while Severus slowly and sensually drove her to bliss against the cold, grey stone.

Their breaths were the only sound for a moment after Severus finally lowered her to the ground. Then the crunching of gravel caused Hermione to stiffen and dig her fingers into his back. Someone else was in the garden with them, at the entrance where the path was covered in a light layer of pebbles.

"Oh, let's keep walking," said a young witch's voice. "That statue is so creepy at night. Besides, we should get back before someone notices we're gone."

"Fine," said the wizard accompanying her, sounding annoyed. "We'll go back."

They walked away, the witch giggling as they ran off down an alley, presumably to sneak back up to the castle.

"That was close," Hermione breathed. Severus chuckled.

"Hardly," he whispered, as Hermione detected the sounds of him righting his clothes.

"Take my arm," he said after a moment. They Apparated back to the Apothecary and removed the Disillusionment charms.

Hermione hungrily took in his disheveled appearance – hair mussed, a few damp strands stuck to his face, cheeks uncharacteristically flushed, and his shirt untucked. Then she laughed.

"You've done up your buttons wrong," she said, beginning to fix it for him. He waited until she had undone them, then removed the shirt completely.

"Mmm... that's one way to fix it, I suppose," she said. "Now, will you please un-vanish my bra?"

He grinned evilly and said, "I think not."

"Severus! I need that!"

"And you shall have it when the need arises," he said.

She crossed her arms and glared at him, but he was unbothered.

"Have you done that before?" she finally asked.

"What? Vanished a bra?" he asked, raising a brow.

"You know what I mean," she said. "Your 'little experiment'."

He looked at her with satisfaction and said, "No. Did you enjoy it?"

Hermione stared back at him, arms still crossed over her chest.

"An experiment must be repeated before forming a conclusion," she said at last.

"Indeed," he said, looking pleased.

"I want you to come this Friday night," she said suddenly.

"Mmmm... if you insist," he said, smirking.

"Severus, I mean it. I'm tired of leaving you at home every Friday."

"Very well. I hope you are prepared for a thoroughly uncomfortable evening," he said.

"It will be fine," she said stubbornly.

"It will be horrid," he said.

The truth of the matter was the evening consisted of awkward small talk and vaguely aggressive questions from Ron and Ginny. Severus seemed to handle the evening with far more ease than Hermione felt. They arrived early and waited for the rest of the group to appear. Hermione waved at Harry and Ginny when they stepped inside _The Fanged Pixie_.

"Hello, Hermione... Severus," said Harry.

"I thought Hermione was joking when she said you were coming this week," said Ginny. "Erm, but it's good to see you, sir."

"Severus, please," he said.

"Er – all right," said Ginny, taking her seat.

Ron was openly gaping when he arrived with Irene, who seemed genuinely happy to see Severus at the table.

"Is Gallus coming?" Ron asked. "We'll need another chair."

Severus simply sipped his drink as Hermione said, "I'm sure it won't be a problem, Ron."

"If you say so," Ron said, shrugging. He sat down, as far from Severus as possible.

Gallus arrived after the first round of drinks.

"Have you ordered already?" he asked. "I'm starving – didn't get to stop for lunch today. Ah, I see I'm no longer the newest addition to our Friday evenings. Hello, Mr. Snape."

"Severus," he insisted. A silence followed.

"How are things in Hogsmeade?" asked Gallus. "Have the two of you developed anything new?"

"Indeed," said Severus. "Our latest experiment is promising."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, we can't say," Hermione interjected. "It's a shop secret."

"Just when you thought you'd left the life of secrecy," commented Gallus.

"Yes, well... we don't have too many, and Severus hasn't threatened to modify my memory if I tell," said Hermione, smiling at Severus.

"What will you do once your apprenticeship is completed?" asked Irene.

"If Severus will keep me on, I'd like to continue brewing for him," said Hermione. "Though, I hear Hogwarts will need a Potions professor soon."

"You'd teach?" asked Ginny, looking surprised.

"Perhaps," said Hermione, considering it for the first time. "Assuming McGonagall would consider me."

Severus snorted and said, "A safe assumption. She'd hire you tomorrow if you expressed an interest."

"Not after our last tea together," said Hermione.

"Why? What happened?" asked Harry.

"We had a disagreement," Hermione replied vaguely.

"About what?" asked Ginny.

"I'd rather not say," Hermione said. "Just a difference of opinion, but you know how she can be."

"Just as opinionated as you?" supplied Ginny, grinning.

"I hope she's still coming to the game tomorrow," said Harry.

"I doubt she'd miss it," Hermione assured him.

"Are you coming, Gallus?" Ron asked suddenly.

"I'd love to," he said. "If there's a seat for me."

Gallus glanced at Hermione, and then briefly at Severus.

"I shall be otherwise engaged," said Severus.

"As will I," said Hermione. "It's to do with our... experiment."

"You're not coming?" Ginny pouted. "I thought you would be there."

"You should go," Severus said. "I'll get along well enough on my own."

"I don't think you should," said Hermione. "Besides, I wanted to be there for it."

"Go with your friends," he insisted.

"You know, we have an extra seat now," said Irene. "One of the girls was giving hers away so I snagged one."

"Perfect! You could postpone the experiment and come with us," Hermione said to Severus.

He considered her silently for a moment.

"Very well," he said.

"Hermione, are going to finally spend some time together this week?" asked Ginny.

"You never owled," Hermione replied. "I thought you were busy."

"I was, but Harry stopped by your place on Wednesday and you weren't home," said Ginny accusingly.

"Sorry," Hermione said. "I didn't know. I was at – "

"The library," finished Harry and Ron together.

"Actually," said Hermione. "I was at the Apothecary late that evening."

"More experiments?" Harry asked innocently.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"Is it dangerous, what you're doing?" Irene asked.

"Ah, no, not particularly," said Hermione. "There is a certain amount of risk, of course... as with all brewing. Anyway, Ginny, shall I come over this Wednesday?"

"Sure," Ginny said. "Irene, are you free, too?"

"I should be," said Irene.

"Brilliant," said Ginny. "Harry, you and Ron can go out while we have a ladies' night."

"Gallus, you're welcome to join us," said Harry. Then he glanced uncomfortably at Severus and looked down at his drink.

Hermione turned to Severus and said, "You mustn't work on anything new without me this week. I hate coming in to discover I have to catch up on volumes of notes you wrote in the evening."

"It is fortunate that you are able to read quickly," he said. "I doubt my preferred working hours will often cooperate with your schedule."

"Well, do try to wait for me," Hermione said. "It's far more instructive to see it in action than to read about it later."

"You do not approve of my teaching methods?" he asked lightly, with a small smirk.

"I often feel that I'm teaching myself," she said, smiling.

"Ah, then I'm doing something right," he said. "For those are lessons you will never forget."

The rest of the table was staring at them, Ron's head bobbing slightly back and forth between them. Hermione cleared her throat and said, "I suppose you're right."

Hermione left with Severus, ending the evening earlier than usual. She did not miss the look Ginny gave her as she got up to leave, slipping out of the booth past Severus, who waited for her to exit before walking with her out of the building. Wednesday would be the moment of truth with Ginny and Irene.

The Quidditch match was held despite the rainstorms the next day. Hermione and Severus huddled together protected by a strong Repelling Charm, which they took turns casting wandlessly. It was far more tiring for Hermione than Severus, whose turns lasted twice as long. Thankfully, the game was over quickly. Ginny and Irene looked miserable and bedraggled, but grimly triumphant.

Wednesday came faster than seemed possible, and Hermione soon stood on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place holding a bottle of wine, her heart racing.

The door swung open after her knock and she heard Ginny call out from somewhere inside.

"Come on in, Hermione."

"Where are you?" she asked, closing the door behind her and walking to the kitchen to place the wine on the table.

"We're upstairs, hold on," said Ginny. Moments later, she and Irene descended the staircase wearing pajamas, their hair pulled up into messy buns.

"Should I have brought something to change into?" Hermione asked, smoothing her sensible dark blue work robe.

"You can borrow some of mine," said Ginny. "We just got done with practice and needed a shower. Might as well be comfortable, since it's just us girls."

"Oh, you brought wine!" said Irene happily.

"I always do," Hermione said. "I'll just go up and change. Be right back."

"There's some clothes on the bed for you," called Ginny, as Hermione climbed the stairs. "Tell me what you want from takeout when you get back down here."

They ordered out and drank wine while they waited for their food to arrive. The first topic of the evening was the little dramas going on between their teammates, speculation as to who Liz's new girlfriend might be, and whether she played for a rival team.

"Hermione doesn't care about who Liz is seeing, do you?" asked Ginny.

"Not particularly," Hermione said, pouring herself more wine.

"I'm interested in hearing about who Hermione's seeing," said Ginny, winking playfully at her and then grinning at Irene.

"Yes, tell us about Severus, Hermione," said Irene.

"Severus?" she asked. "There's not much to tell."

"Not likely," said Ginny. "There's a lot you're not telling anyone, I think."

Hermione smiled and said, "Just what are you suggesting, Ginny?"

"Come on, Hermione! He's been glued to your side every time I see him. What is going on between you two?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "We spend a lot of time together, and the rest of you aren't exactly eager to make conversation with him."

"And?" Ginny prodded.

Hermione downed the rest of her wine and set the glass down a bit too loudly.

"And when we're together, I can think of nothing but how much I want to shag him," she said.

Irene gasped and Ginny crowed triumphantly.

"I knew it!" she cried. "You've got it bad for Snape!"

"Tell us everything!" begged Irene.

Hermione smiled at them and tried to calm her nerves, reminded herself of how she planned to spin her story.

"I've already said, there isn't much to tell," said Hermione.

"Does he know you fancy him?" asked Irene.

"I think he must, but I doubt he's interested in getting involved with his apprentice. It would be improper, you know."

"Since when do Slytherins care about the rules?" asked Ginny.

"I think it's less about rules and more about the fact that he was in love with my best friend's mum," Hermione pointed out.

"He is far older, isn't he?" asked Irene. "He doesn't look it."

"I'm embarrassed for feeling this way," Hermione said. "He either hasn't noticed, or pretends not to."

"You can't help how you feel," said Ginny. "It's a crush, not a crime."

"Erm... I suppose," said Hermione.

"Besides, it's obvious he sees you an more than his apprentice, Hermione. How do you know he isn't thinking you're too proper to have an affair with him."

"An affair?" asked Hermione, nearly laughing. "No, that doesn't sound like me... I only wish I dared."

"Do it!" said Irene. "You're only young once."

"Unless..." Ginny said. "What if he gets jealous when she leaves and tries to ruin her life?"

Hermione made an incensed sound of surprise and said, "First of all, who says I'd leave him, and second of all, he's already told plenty of people how amazing I am so he could hardly take it back."

"Wait a minute," said Ginny. "You... you think you're in love with him? This is more than a sexy affair with the Potions Master?"

"It's not really anything at the moment!" said Hermione, feeling she successfully channeled her frustration from all the time she'd spent in the past wishing and hoping that Severus would put propriety aside and acknowledge their relationship.

She took a calming breath and said, "I know it seems impossible, but I've come to know him so well... and I can't imagine life without him."

Irene and Ginny stared at her in shock.

"This is worse than I thought," said Ginny. "Hermione, this could end badly. Very badly."

"I know," she said.

"If you already feel this way, before anything's happened..."

"I _know_ ," Hermione said.

The doorbell rang, announcing the arrival of their food. Ginny went to get it while Irene poured the last of the wine into her glass.

"Ron still does not like Severus," said Irene. "He says some things are unforgivable."

"Like the Killing Curse?" Hermione asked bluntly.

Irene nodded.

"Ron would do well to remember that Harry also cast a few Unforgivables spells in the past," said Hermione.

Irene's eyes widened.

"It was war, and we faced true evil. We did what had to be done," Hermione said. "As did Severus. He was tortured by the thought of damaging his soul to carry out Dumbledore's plan."

"Did he? Damage his soul?" Irene asked, as Ginny thanked the delivery person and shut the door.

"Not in the way he feared," said Hermione. "But I doubt anyone could do what Dumbledore asked of him and remain unscathed. The memory will always haunt him, though he does not dwell on the past anymore."

"Anymore?" asked Ginny. "Are you referring to his undying love for Harry's mum?"

"No," said Hermione. "However, I'm sure he's ready to move on from that part of his past as well."

"Are you?" Ginny said. "Hermione, he pledged himself to serve Dumbledore, become a spy, and protect Harry because of her."

"He also has been living without the memories of her that he gave to Harry for the past three years," said Hermione. "He says does not want them back."

"So... he can't remember it?" asked Irene.

"It requires a good deal of effort, but yes, he can still recall those memories," said Hermione. "Short of significant damage to the mind, there is always an imprint left of the original memory."

"It sounds like he's been teaching you more than just Potions," said Ginny. "Mind Magic?"

"Not exactly," said Hermione, her mind quickly coming to a decision. "I asked him if he would help me find my parents and reverse the memory charms I put on them."

Irene's eyes widened once again, and Ginny softly said, "Oh."

"He agreed to help?" asked Irene.

"Yes."

"When?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Perhaps over the holidays we'll close up the shop for a few days and go to Australia."

"That's a long time to wait," said Ginny.

"It's been three years already," said Hermione. "What's a few more months?"

Irene looked quietly confused, so Hermione explained.

"I modified my parents' memories, gave them new names, and sent them to Australia," said Hermione. "The Death Eaters were going after the families of Muggleborns, and I was Harry Potter's best friend. I had to protect them."

"I'm sorry, Hermione. That's terrible," said Irene.

"I'm not sure I can undo the memory modifications without hurting them," said Hermione. "It was a sacrifice I had to make to keep them alive."

Irene and Ginny opened their food cartons and began to eat. Hermione followed suit.

"I hope Severus can help them," Irene said.

"Me too," said Hermione.

"I'm going to go home and tell Ron to stop being such a prat," said Irene. "I don't know what Severus did to the three of you as students, but it can't be as unforgivable as Ron thinks."

Hermione smiled and said, "Thanks, Irene. He'll come around soon enough."

They ate in silent reflection for a few minutes, Hermione remembering the day Severus restored her parents' memories and all that happened afterward.

"Hermione, are you thinking about Severus right now?" asked Ginny.

"Er – perhaps," said Hermione. "Why?"

"You're smiling at your rice."


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: The Revelations Begin**

A few more weeks passed, during which Hermione resisted the urge to give Ginny or Irene any further insight into her relationship with Severus. Ron was still stubbornly treating Severus as if he didn't exist on Friday nights, and the rest of them could not question Hermione about her feelings while he was present.

Finally, on the Thursday before Muggle Night, Ginny sent Hermione a letter.

 _Hermione Jean Granger -_

 _You must tell me what's going on with Severus. Don't think I didn't see his arm around you after you two left last night... Harry and I weren't far behind you! Harry seems to have no opinion on the matter, which is mad, if you ask me. Irene has not told Ron anything, by the way, since he is still being such a berk about Severus joining our group on Fridays. At least he seems to like Gallus now._

 _Seriously, I want details – are we friends or not? Unless you reply to this before 7 o'clock, I'll be coming over to chat this evening. If you're not home, expect to hear me knocking on the door of the Apothecary!_

 _Much love,_

 _Ginny_

Hermione gave Ginny's owl a treat and it flew out of the kitchen window. Toffee barked at it as if to say, "Don't leave, new friend!"

"I have to go back to my flat tonight," Hermione yelled down the hall. Severus was organizing his storeroom with the door open.

"For what reason?" he called back.

"Ginny's just sent me a letter demanding a heart to heart about you," she said, grinning to herself. "She's threatened to show up on our doorstep here if I'm not home when she arrives."

Severs appeared in the doorway.

"Perhaps you should let her come here," he said.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No, not yet. I'll go meet her... but what should I tell her this time?"

"Tell her you've set a wedding date, if you wish," he said, smirking.

"Oh, thank you for that helpful suggestion," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "I suppose I'll say you're still ignoring my advances in the name of propriety."

"Am I?" he asked. "This is hardly the whirlwind romance I was promised."

"Well, that's how it really happened," said Hermione. "Out of curiosity, what would you have done if I had gotten up the nerve to lean over and kiss you one of those times you were standing beside me, watching me brew?"

"I'd have put your potion under stasis, removed your protective work attire, tossed you over my shoulder, and taken you to bed," he said.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Safety first," she said. "But I really want to know – what would have happened?"

He stared at her with a glint in his eye for a moment, then quickly strode across the kitchen and grabbed her roughly around the waist.

"This," he said, before devouring her mouth, bending her backwards and then picking her up and setting her on the kitchen counter.

"Your potion likely would have bubbled over and burned through the floor," he said when he took a breath. He then continued to kiss her senseless. Hermione's eyes were closed, and she could easily imagine she was back on the kitchen counter of their tiny flat in Australia.

She moaned, remembering how many times she had desperately wished he would do exactly this, and how often she had tried to convince herself to take the leap and make the first move.

"Miss Willie would have come knocking when the ceiling below started to drip," he said, as Hermione tried to unbutton her shirt without pulling her mouth away from his. He pulled her shirt halfway down her arms and kissed her bare shoulders before wandering lower with his tongue and lips.

"So I'd have cast a Dampening Charm on the door and Vanished the mess before I asked you..."

He paused, his lips millimeters from her mouth.

"Is this really what you want?"

Hermione responded by sliding off the counter into his arms and kissing him desperately.

"Yes, of course it was," she said breathlessly. "Exactly this."

His arm tightened around her and he unexpectedly Apparated them upstairs to the bedroom. With Hermione's legs still wrapped around him, he leaned over the edge of the bed until her back touched it and whispered in her ear.

"Then I'd tell you I wasn't interested if you were going to marry Weasley," he said, letting her fall back on the bed, then straightening up and looking seriously down at her.

"And I'd tell you not to ruin the moment with that idiot's name," she said.

He began removing his clothing, watching her intently as he did so. Hermione wriggled impatiently out of her shirt and trousers. He was already leaning over her, and he placed a large, warm hand on her hip, smirking as he vanished her pants.

"Then," he said after another long kiss. "Even though you wanted me to take you against the kitchen wall without further ado, I'd take you to bed."

He ran a hand slowly down her body and then traced his fingers lightly back up to her face.

"It would not have been a desperate fuck in a smelly, makeshift potions lab," he said, an intense look in his eyes as he held her gaze. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes as he dropped his hand to the bed and lowered his body against hers. Tears slid from her lashes and ran down her cheeks as she writhed and gasped under him, hearing his words and feeling his touch as if it were the first time, and they were back in that horrid little flat together.

"Severus, I – "

She never finished her thought as they quickly found themselves past the point of words.

"I love you," she finally was able to say, as he moved to lean on one arm, his legs still entwined with hers.

"Were you crying?" he asked, his brow creasing.

"Yes, but only because it was so perfect," she said, wiping her eyes. "I wish it had really happened that way."

"I have no regrets," said Severus simply.

"We could have enjoyed our time together in hiding so much more... thoroughly," she said, grinning.

"We shall have a lifetime to make up for the delay in gratification," he replied.

Hermione giggled and said, "I suppose you're right."

She sobered and ran a hand over his shoulder and arm.

"I don't regret anything, either. I was crying because I was imagining how overwhelming and wonderful that all would have been if I didn't yet know how you truly felt."

He shifted and placed a hand behind her head, delivering another deep kiss before saying, "As I told you then, I felt far more for you than was appropriate. By the time you started talking in detail about your life in the future and your troubles with Weasley, I already loved you... and wanted to throttle the boy for standing in my way."

"Severus," Hermione said, her eyes welling up again. "I only started talking about Ron once I knew I was truly done with him. I wanted you to know I was ready to move on... to you."

"I could not convince myself you meant it," he said. "I feared that once you were reunited, you would take him back. A woman does not have a go at a relationship with a man she's already refused to marry unless she has changed her mind. I refused to put myself through the misery of losing you to Weasley."

Hermione smiled and said, "How could you ever believe such a thing was possible?"

"I watched an intelligent, caring witch inexplicably marry a dangerous, arrogant, reckless, self-absorbed, vindictive tosser. Weasley is far less detestable than James Potter. Such a thing is possible," he concluded.

"I'm glad you decided I was worth the risk," said Hermione. "What was your plan, to wait until we ended the loop and see if I really did leave him for good?"

"The plan was to let you live your life however you pleased, with or without Weasley, and to go away and scrape together a life of my own," he said.

"Severus, that would have broken my heart," she said.

"It seemed the right thing to do," he replied.

"Well, obviously it wasn't!" she said, shaking her head as she sat up and kissed him.

"Obviously," he said, pulling her back down to the bed.

"If we're going to have dinner before I leave..." Hermione trailed off, accepting another kiss.

"There's plenty of time," he murmured.

They later ate a quick meal together before Hermione left for her flat in London. Hermione was immensely surprised to be greeted by Enid, who was perched on the back of a kitchen chair, when she arrived. The flat was clean and felt stale – Hermione was rarely there anymore.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Enid cocked her head from one side to the other.

"It would be best if you went home to Severus for the evening," Hermione told her.

The bird seemed unconcerned with Hermione's wishes, and remained happily perched in the kitchen while Hermione changed into sweatpants and a warm pullover. She turned the heat up a bit, making a mental note to reset it when she left.

A five minutes after seven, there was a knock at the door. Out of habit, Hermione peered through the peephole at Ginny before she opened the door.

"Oh, good, you're here!" said Ginny cheerfully.

"Here I am," said Hermione. Enid chirped a greeting from the kitchen.

"Whoa! That's Snape's phoenix," said Ginny.

"Yes, that would be Enid," said Hermione.

"Why is she here?" asked Ginny suspiciously, peering around the flat as if to discover Severus hiding behind the curtains.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "I suppose she likes me. She was here when I got home."

"Interesting," said Ginny. "Very interesting. I could swear I saw her flying above the pitch at practice earlier."

"Really?" asked Hermione. "That's odd... but she does frequently disappear from the shop."

Ginny set her bag on the counter and pulled out the wine she had brought.

"I come in peace," she said, smiling. "Please talk to me."

She soon had the glasses poured and was sitting on the couch, waiting for Hermione to join her.

"I feel like the bird is spying on us," she whispered as Hermione sat down.

"Perhaps she is," Hermione mused.

"Anyway," said Ginny, after staring at Enid for a moment. "What have you and Snape been up to?"

"Brewing and selling potions, mainly," Hermione said.

"Merlin's crusty earwax, Hermione, don't make me interrogate you," Ginny whined.

"Fine," said Hermione. "There have been... some developments."

"Oh, I knew it!" Ginny exclaimed. Then, she scowled and asked, "Have you said something about it to Harry already? He's been acting so... I dunno... mysteriously smug, I suppose. If you've told him to keep me in the dark, Hermione, I don't think I'll be able to forgive you."

"Harry doesn't know what I'm about to tell you," Hermione assured her.

Ginny relaxed and sipped her wine. When Hermione didn't immediately continue speaking, she motioned with her hand and said impatiently, "Go on!"

"I don't know where to start," Hermione stalled.

"How about with the last Quidditch game," Ginny said. "You know, the one where you were practically hanging onto his arm the whole time?"

"Yes, well... that's all that happened that day, I'm afraid," said Hermione. "He helped me learn to cast a Repelling Charm without a wand."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Quite the romantic encounter."

"It was sweet," Hermione said. "He did most of the repelling for me since I find it exhausting to maintain without a wand."

"Okay, fine. After that?"

"We worked on a new potion that week," said Hermione, giggling at Ginny's dramatic fake snore in response.

"What about last Friday when he couldn't keep his hands off you outside the bar?" Ginny asked. "Did anything happen before that?"

Hermione shook her head and then said, "You make it sound like he was groping me in public! He grabbed my shoulder to keep me from getting run over by that wizard who was talking to himself."

"Uh-huh," said Ginny. "Was that it? Did he later grope you in private?"

"I don't like the word 'grope'," Hermione mused. "It sounds so... vulgar."

"But did he?" Ginny asked.

"No," said Hermione firmly.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Hermione continued, "However, something _did_ happen this week."

Ginny sat up and held her empty glass in her lap, looking at Hermione with rapt attention.

"We were brewing another trial run of the new potion," Hermione began, and Ginny struggled to listen patiently. Her leg twitched a few times as Hermione paused.

"I asked him to help me break open the Spiny Stone-Edged Beetle – they have notoriously tough exoskeletons – and he saw that I was trying to use a knife instead of the pick tool to puncture it."

"Hermione – "

"So he grabbed my hand before I could do anything, and he said, 'You're about to lose a finger, Hermione'. He was standing so close to me that I could feel his breath on my face..."

Ginny's eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"So I did it," said Hermione. "I kissed him."

"What?! _You_ kissed _him?_ " Ginny asked. "What did he do?"

"Er – well, he pulled the knife out of my hand and dropped it on the table."

Ginny looked disappointed and said, "Oh... so he didn't... approve?"

"Oh, he was still kissing me," said Hermione. "I should have said that... I'm glad at least one of us had the presence of mind to put down the knife."

"Hermione! This is insane!" cried Ginny. "How are you so calm right now?"

Hermione shrugged and said, "I guess I'm still in shock. It's all so overwhelming."

"What is? What did he say?"

"Nothing," said Hermione. "Talking wasn't exactly a priority."

"Oh. So have you..."

"Talked? Yes, a lot, actually," Hermione said.

"No, have you... you know."

"Did we shag yet?" Hermione asked.

Enid squawked loudly, as if to scold Hermione for oversharing.

"I think I'd better not say," Hermione said, grinning.

"Uh-huh... well, what did you talk about, when you got around to it?" Ginny asked.

"He told me he's glad I did not marry Ron," she said.

"Is that all?" Ginny asked sarcastically.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

"That's all you're going to tell me," Ginny realized aloud.

Hermione simply smiled and said, "I've told you a lot already, haven't I?"

"Not really," Ginny said.

Hermione put a hand on her chest and said, "I can tell you that this week has been... incredible."

"Oh – ho!" said Ginny. "Have you two gotten any actual work done?"

"Of course," Hermione said. "We've just taken a lot of... breaks."

"Do you find these breaks are relaxing?" asked Ginny, smirking.

"Not at all," Hermione said. "They are stimulating to the highest degree."

Ginny burst out laughing and said, "Hermione, come on. Just say that Snape is a good shag."

"It's more than that," Hermione said, somewhat dreamily.

"How so?" asked Ginny.

"He wants me to consider moving to Hogsmeade by the end of the month," Hermione said, wondering if what she'd just said was a mistake, but she had a strong feeling it was the time to speed things up.

"Move to Hogsmeade? You mean, move in with him?" asked Ginny, clapping a hand over her mouth in astonishment. "So soon?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "And I want to do it."

"But, Hermione, you're his apprentice. Won't that undermine your education?"

"I'm hoping you won't tell anyone for a while," Hermione said pointedly. "However, it is not unusual for a potions apprentice to be given living quarters above or nearby the potions lab. Advanced brewing requires attention outside of normal working hours, and it's customary for the master teacher to assist with living expenses. Severus has an extra room above the Apothecary."

"There will still be rumors," said Ginny.

Hermione shrugged and said, "I don't care."

Ginny seemed to ponder Hermione's newest revelation, staring at Enid in silence, her hand still over her mouth.

"You're going to marry him, aren't you?" she asked, still staring at Enid. "You're going to marry Professor Snape."

"He's not a professor anymore," Hermione reminded her. "And he's not 'Professor Snape', Ginny. He's Severus, who is a completely different person."

"Perhaps," said Ginny. "Still, this is bonkers."

"I agree," said Hermione, laughing a little. "It sounds mad... but I just know."

"Just know what?" Ginny asked.

"I just know this is it – that he is 'the one' or whatever you want to call it," said Hermione. "I just know this is something I'd never find with anyone else."

Ginny nodded.

"Irene said the same thing about Ron," she said. "I never thought I'd hear sensible Hermione Granger say such a thing, though."

"I never expected to, either," said Hermione.

Ginny stayed only a little while longer, saying she'd promised Harry to be home at a decent hour. He had to be up extra early to prepare for a training session he was leading.

"I'm glad we got to talk," Ginny said, hugging Hermione goodbye. "I won't say a word, not even to Harry."

"Thanks, Ginny. I didn't know it, but I needed this."

Ginny nodded and said, "You wouldn't have been able to hide it for long, anyway. No offense, Hermione, but hiding how you feel isn't one of your many talents."

Hermione laughed and said, "You may be right."

A few weeks after her conversation with Ginny, Hermione officially moved into the Apothecary with Severus. Of course, she told her friends she had been given the spare room upstairs, with it's own bathroom and sitting room. Whether any of them believed her was impossible to say.

She invited Ginny, Harry, Irene, and Ron over to celebrate the move and show them the guest suite she had carefully arranged to look as if someone actually lived there. They had tea and cake together while Severus closed up the shop downstairs.

"So what's it like living with Snape?" asked Ron.

"It's nice," said Hermione. "Hogsmeade is quiet, but it feels like home. I sometimes get nostalgic about our school days when I'm walking through town. Living above the potions lab is highly convenient."

"Do you miss London?" asked Irene.

"It's just a quick Apparition away," Hermione said.

"Ron and I are thinking of moving out of the city in a year or two," said Irene. "We want a place of our own."

There was a sharp rap on the door and everyone but Hermione jumped. She waved her hand at the door and it creaked open to reveal Severus standing just outside.

"The shop is closed. Shall we move this celebration to the Hog's Head?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go," said Hermione, looking around at her friends, who began to stand up and gather their outer layers in preparation for the cold fall breeze that was rattling the windows.

Halloween was just a couple of days away, and Hogsmeade was charmingly decorated with jack-o-lanterns, autumn wreaths, and twinkling orange fairy lights. The Hog's Head featured an enormous wreath of black raven's feathers and the entrance was flanked by two towers of skulls with dancing blue flames lighting the eye sockets.

"Those are your flames, Hermione," said Ron, as they passed through into the tavern.

"They're not _mine,_ " she said. "I didn't invent them, you know."

"Still, they came in handy for us," Ron said. "They were great for making... distractions."

"Ron, I've already told Severus it was me that set his robes on fire," said Hermione, seeing where Ron was going with the conservation.

"Oh... really?" Ron asked, looking disappointed.

"Indeed," said Severus sternly.

They enjoyed a hearty meal and a few drinks together, and for the first time Hermione did not feel anxious for Severus as he interacted with her friends. Irene and Harry were particularly comfortable around him now. Ginny seemed to resist speaking to him for fear she would say something revealing about his relationship with Hermione. At times, Hermione wished she would slip up and get on with it, at others she was grateful for her friend's caution.

Her friends walked back to the Apothecary afterward and warmed up by the fire in Severus' sitting room.

"This place is amazing!" Harry remarked, upon entering. "Really nice spell work."

"As much as I would like to accept that as a compliment, the work is not my own," Severus replied. "It is as I found it."

Hermione sat down next to Severus on the sofa, while her friends took the chairs and love seat. She leaned back and realized Severus had his arm over the back of the couch behind her. Settling into the cushions, she smiled and observed Ron staring openly at them.

"I think it's wonderful," Hermione said. "Severus has made a few improvements, though. He added those bookshelves over there, and put a few extra taps into the bath."

"Did he?" asked Ginny, grinning.

"Indeed," Severus said. "It now rivals the prefect's bath at the castle."

"Do you enjoy luxuriant bubble baths, Severus?" Ginny asked, giggling a little.

"Not particularly," Severus said, and Irene's eyes widened. She glanced at Hermione.

A flash of white light and a gentle pop announced the arrival of Enid. She perched herself quietly in the corner of the room, where Severus has given her a spot upstairs. The attention of the rest of the group stayed on the phoenix for a moment.

"Where's Toffee?" Irene asked.

"Downstairs in the kitchen," Hermione said.

"I think I'd like to get a dog, Ron," said Irene. "Once we move, of course."

"Yeah, we should," said Ron. He kept glancing at Severus, looking increasingly bothered. Hermione could only assume he was finally comprehending that not only did Hermione fancy Severus, but that Severus might return the feeling. She felt Severus' fingertips brush the top of her shoulder and she smiled at Ron.

"Is Enid anything like Fawkes?" Harry asked Severus. "Are female phoenixes very different?"

"They are thought to be greater meddlers in human affairs," said Severus. "Though the claim is likely a myth."

"How do they meddle?" asked Harry curiously.

"They cannot help it," said Severus. "Their mere presence tends to draw out tensions and secrets."

Ron continued to stare at Severus, and scoffed a bit at Severus' words. Irene gave him a confused, but stern look.

"It would seem Mr. Weasley does not believe me," asked Severus.

Ron's face turned a light shade of red, and he shook his head.

"Well, Snape, I don't how you got a phoenix in the first place, but it seems like she might be defective, if you've got your phoenix lore right."

Severus raised a brow and asked, "How so?"

"For one, it looks like you and Hermione have managed to keep plenty of secrets while she's around," said Ron, his voice growing a bit louder.

"And for another, I don't need some bird to tell me when I'm not wanted," Ron said, standing up. Irene looked both shocked and furious and hissed his name under her breath.

"What do you mean by that last statement?" Severus inquired calmly, his arm now firmly resting on Hermione's shoulders, as if he might need to protect her.

"You still hate me!" Ron burst out, waving his arms in the air. "It's obvious, isn't it? You'll talk to Harry and Ginny, even Irene, but when it comes to me it's all, 'Mr. Weasley' and sarcasm! What did I ever do to you, Snape? It was Harry who really tried to piss you off in school, not me. How is it you can manage to treat everyone else like an adult, but you act as if I'm still a student?"

Ron fell silent, fuming, his arms crossed. Irene tugged him back down to the love seat with her and avoided looking at anyone else.

"Though that childish temper tantrum is evidence enough, I shall also remind you, Ronald Weasley, that it is you who has been determined not to acknowledge my existence, despite seeing me at least once a week. Had you offered one word to me in conversation without your fiance's coercion, the situation might have been resolved weeks ago."

Severus looked at him with mild disgust and said, "I do not cater to sulking children. If you wanted to be treated with the same respect given to your friends, you should have followed their lead and acted as a grown wizard should upon making an acquaintance."

Ron looked murderous but managed to mumble, "I already knew you."

"Ah... but did you?" asked Severus, fixing him with a calm, unblinking gaze.

Ron stared back for a few moments, then relented and looked down at his hands. He finally cleared his throat and spoke.

"I'd like for us to... be friends," he said awkwardly. "Call me Ron."

Severus relaxed a bit in his seat and said, "Very well. Shall we now put the past behind us, Ron?"

Hermione almost giggled, hearing him say Ron's name. It was unnervingly odd to hear.

"Yes. I'd like that – Severus," Ron said, looking pained as spoke.

The silence that fell between them was punctuated by Enid's soft chirp.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that Enid isn't defective after all," Hermione said.

Ron smiled self-consciously and the rest of them laughed, glad to break the tension in the room.

"On that note, Harry and I have to go," said Ginny. "We'll see you all Friday."

Severus and Hermione showed their guests out the back door and watched them Disapparate.

"That was unexpected," she said to Severus, once they were gone.

"I regret that Weasley's silence has come to an end," Severus remarked. "Damn meddling bird..."

"You mean, Ron," said Hermione.

Severus grunted in response and walked back inside.

"I'm glad you and Ron are speaking now," she called to him, surveying the backyard. Toffee was trying to catch the moths that flew around in the light from the back stoop, and a few bats swooped overhead.

That Friday was pleasanter than previous evenings, and Ron was more himself, in good spirits. Irene was excitedly sharing the details of their upcoming wedding, which would take place in May. When there was a lull in the conservation, Hermione took hold of Severus' hand under the table and cleared her throat.

"So, I have something to tell you all," she said, feeling herself flush as all eyes were suddenly on her. Ginny looked like she might burst with anticipation, her eyes glittering and a wide smile spreading across her face.

"I've started to look for my parents," she said, turning to Severus.

"Severus has agreed to help me... he thinks he can reverse the spells I used to modify their memories."

She turned back to the group. Ginny looked a little disappointed, but the rest of them were smiling and offering encouraging comments.

"That's great, Hermione," said Harry. "Really great."

"We'll be closing the shop in the last week of November, and hope to return within a week's time," she said.

"You really think you can reverse Hermione's spells?" Irene asked Severus. "Without any damage?"

"We have been forming a plan for reversal," he said. "I am confident that most of it can be undone. Any residual effects on their memories should be minor."

"I couldn't do it without him," Hermione said, squeezing his hand before letting go. "It will take two people, and one of them must be skilled in the Mind Arts."

Harry gave her a look of warning and whispered, "I wouldn't advertise those skills too loudly, Hermione."

"I know, Harry. Memory spells are perfectly acceptable magic, though," she replied.

"For Ministry officials, not everyday citizens," he said, giving her an exasperated look. If the topic were not so serious, Hermione would have laughed at the sound of Harry scolding her for being cavalier about the rules. That was usually her part in an argument.

Hermione fell silent and glanced at Severus.

"Right," she said. "Obviously nobody can know what I did to my parents except those of us sitting here tonight."

She looked around the table. Gallus was not present that evening. The rest of them nodded their agreement.

"Of course we would never tell anyone," said Irene. "We all just want you to get your family back. I'm so glad Severus will be able to help you."

Harry was looking at Severus with something like admiration in his eyes. Ginny was still smiling, and Ron looked like he might cry. He looked at Severus.

"I know how much this means to Hermione," he said.

"Leaving them in Australia has been one of my greatest regrets," she said. "If only I'd had more time to come up with a better plan..."

"You kept them safe, that's what matters," said Harry. "They'll understand, Hermione."

"I hope so," she said, looking back at Severus.

"If they are half as sensible as you, they will," he reassured her, reaching to place his hand over hers where it rested on the table.

Hermione smiled at him as she felt her friends' eyes on her once again.

"I'm not always so sensible," she said, looking seriously into his eyes.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: A Whirlwind Romance**

The day before Hermione and Severus were set to leave for Australia – for they were truly going to visit her parents – there was a knock on the door of the Apothecary shortly after they closed shop for the day.

Hermione expected to see McGonagall on the other side, since neither she nor Severus had been to the castle recently. However, it turned out to be Ron, who was alone.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, opening the door wider to let him inside.

"Hey, Hermione," Ron said, running his hand through his hair.

"I wasn't expecting you," she said.

"Who were you expecting?" he asked, frowning.

"Nobody," said Hermione quickly. "What is it, Ron?"

"I just – ah – I just wanted to say goodbye and wish you luck," he said. "With your parents and everything."

"Oh, well... thanks, Ron."

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

Hermione shrugged and said, "A little. Severus has been reassuring me it will go well. I trust him."

"Yeah," said Ron.

He paused, then said, "Hermione, I know Irene and I haven't seen you for a while..."

Hermione nodded. Ron and Irene had taken a holiday with Irene's family to the states and only just returned.

"The last Friday we all went out, when you told us about going to find your parents," he continued.

Hermione nodded again.

"It's just – it seemed as if you and Severus were – ah – closer than usual," he said.

"Did it?" she asked. Ron fell silent and his ears turned pink.

"I hope that – "

Ron abruptly stopped speaking as Severus walked into the room.

"Good evening," Severus greeted him.

"Ah – hello, Severus," Ron said, looking annoyed.

Severus walked over to stand beside Hermione.

"Have you just returned from the States?" he asked Ron.

"Erm – yes. I wanted to wish Hermione good luck before she left," he explained.

Severus put an arm around Hermione and she leaned against him.

"Thanks, Ron," she said.

"I always wished there was something I could do, ah... about your parents," he said.

"I know," Hermione said, smiling.

"Well, ah, good luck to both of you," he said. "I'll leave you to pack... or whatever."

Hermione felt Severus' hand creep to her hip as Ron opened the door to leave.

"Goodnight, Ron!" she called, and promptly burst into laughter as the door shut and Severus tickled her side.

"Severus! St- "

He stopped and kissed her before she could scold him. When he pulled away and released her, Hermione's eye caught movement outside the window, which was still uncovered. She ran over and peered through the glass into the dark night outside.

"I think Ron just saw us through the window!" she gasped. "He must have Disapparated just now."

Severus did not appear to be concerned.

"Hopefully he goes back and tells the rest of them," he said.

Hermione sighed and crossed her arms as she leaned against the windowsill.

"If he doesn't, you'll have to repeat that performance for them when we return," Hermione said.

"If you like," he said.

"Well, we _are_ taking a trip together," she said. "It would follow that we become closer while we're away."

"Indeed," he agreed.

They went to bed early that night, since they would be flying the Muggle way once again. They had decided against getting a portkey in case it raised any questions about their destination. As far as McGonagall and everyone else but Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Irene knew, Hermione and Severus were on an expedition to procure rare potions ingredients.

Undisguised on their flight, surrounded by Muggle strangers, Hermione and Severus were free to act as in love as they wished. Hermione's parents met them at the airport as a surprise, and caught Hermione resting her head on Severus' shoulder as they waited by the carousel for their luggage. Severus had wanted to pack everything in her beaded bag, but she had insisted that traveling between continents with no luggage would be suspicious.

"Mum! Dad!" Hermione exclaimed, moving to hug first her mother, then her father. "I thought we were going to meet you at home."

"We know you don't necessarily need a ride, but we thought we'd surprise you anyway," said her mother.

They piled into her parents' car outside, after shoving their bags inside Hermione's purse, which now rested on her lap.

"We actually have another surprise for you," said her mother. "I hope you're hungry."

Her parents treated them to a nice dinner, and Hermione was glad Severus had suggested she bring something nice to wear on the trip.

"Tell us what the two of you have been up to in London," her father said.

"We're living in Hogsmeade, actually," said Hermione. "Severus has opened an Apothecary."

" _We_ have opened an Apothecary," Severus corrected her.

"You live together?" asked her mother.

"I moved in last month," Hermione said.

"You say you are engaged, but I see you still do not wear a ring," her father commented. "Is it still a secret?"

"Well, yes," said Hermione. "But not for long... besides, engagement rings are only a Muggle custom. Magical folk pledge themselves to one another with a vow."

"I see," said her mother. "Well, if it's not important to you, I suppose I understand."

"I don't need a ring to tell people I'm going to marry Severus," said Hermione. "It never crossed my mind, actually."

Her parents looked at one another silently. Then, Severus spoke.

"I am sorry to hear that. I suppose I shall have to return this to the shop."

Hermione gaped at him as he set a small black jewelry box on the table in front of her.

"Severus!" she squeaked, picking it up gently and opening the hinge to reveal a dainty but elegant white gold ring that featured three emerald stones – the middle one a bit larger than the rest – flanked by a row of two sparkling accent diamonds on either side of the setting.

"It's just lovely," she marveled, staring at it.

"Try it on, dear," her mother said, smiling.

It fit perfectly, though Hermione suspected that was because it was spelled to resize to fit it's owner.

"You really shouldn't have, Severus," she said, grinning despite herself.

"It is one of your family traditions," he said. "I thought you might like to participate."

"I just don't need a lot of fuss, is all," she said. "I do love it."

They went back to her parents' house and settled into the guest room. Her parents were watching a film in the living room. Severus and Hermione joined them for a little while, until Hermione's eyes began to fall shut as she leaned against Severus.

"I think I'll have to call it a night," she said, yawning.

"Do you think you'll be up for brunch tomorrow?" asked her mother.

"Sure," said Hermione, standing up. Severus followed suit.

"Goodnight," said Hermione.

"See you in the morning," her mother said, as her father echoed the good night.

"Well, this feel strange," Hermione said, after Severus shut the door to the guest room.

"You are referring to staying with your parents as an engaged couple?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "It's beginning to feel so real. Soon we'll be married."

"Indeed," he said. "As soon as you set a date."

Hermione stared at him and said, "I honestly haven't thought about it, since we haven't yet made the announcement."

"Perhaps you should begin to consider it now," he said. "Your family will want to know."

"Yes," said Hermione. "I suppose they will."

They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the fluffy white pillows on the guest bed. Hermione woke late the next morning to the muffled sounds of her parents' voices down the hall. She sat up and stretched, waking Severus in the process.

"Good morning," she greeted him. He groaned and immediately got out of bed, beginning to get dressed.

"Hungry, are you?" Hermione asked. "What's the hurry?"

A knock at the door startled Hermione and Severus raised a brow at her as if to say, "See?"

"Hermione?" came her mother's voice. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, Mum! We're just getting dressed," she called back.

"Oh, good. We don't want to miss brunch. The menu is amazing at this place."

"Okay! Be right out!" Hermione said, jumping out of bed and joining Severus in pulling on some clothes.

They walked out into the living room together after taking turns in the loo. As they turned the corner, Hermione caught sight of something hanging in the large front window and gasped.

"Mum!"

Her mother was standing beside the sofa, beaming. Beside her, the gorgeous wedding dress Hermione had tried on in the formal shop hung in the window.

"How did you get it?" Hermione asked, walking over to gently touch the fabric of the skirt. "They said it couldn't be ordered until January."

"I didn't get it," her mother said. "Severus did, after he saw that picture of you wearing it."

Hermione turned around to look at Severus in disbelief.

"What did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, it was paid for... and all the Muggles involved still have their memories," he said mysteriously.

"It's beautiful, Hermione," her mother said. "I knew as soon as I saw it, this would be your dress... if Severus had not gotten to it first, I would have bought it for you."

"I do love it," Hermione said, admiring how pretty it looked lit up by the light from the window. She hugged Severus.

"I really must decide on a date now," she said.

"Where shall you hold this wedding?" her mother asked. "Someplace Muggles are allowed, I hope."

"Of course you'd be allowed, Mum," said Hermione.

"We really should go now, if we want to get a table," her father reminded them.

Severus and Hermione spent four more days in Australia with her parents. By the time their stay was over, Severus had convinced Hermione they should have a February wedding.

"Severus, that's only three months away!" she exclaimed at his first suggestion.

"Indeed," he said. "Have we not waited long enough?"

"That's not enough time to plan anything," she protested. "Is it?"

"How much time is needed to plan a small wedding in the off-season?" he asked.

"I have no idea," she said. "Where should we hold the ceremony?"

He was silent for a while, then said, "There is an old Warlock's Lodge in Hogsmeade that is sometimes rented out."

"I do like the idea of having the wedding in Hogsmeade," she said. "Isn't there a giant stone fire-pit just outside the lodge, in that little patio garden surrounded by pine trees?"

Severus nodded.

"That would be a nice setting," she mused.

The date tentatively was set for the end of February, and her parents seemed to approve of Severus more and more each day.

On the flight back to London, Hermione placed a hand on Severus' arm and asked, "Who should be the one to marry us?"

They pondered the question for much of the flight. It was no small matter, choosing an officiant to perform the proper spells for marriage vows in the magical world.

"What about Luna?"

"Luna Lovegood?" Severus asked in disbelief. "How did you arrive at that suggestion?"

"She's a talented witch," said Hermione defensively. "And she happens to have recently completed the required training program. Also, I happen to like Luna."

Severus grunted and said nothing more on the subject until they landed.

"If Lovegood won't do it, there's always the Headmistress," he said.

Hermione laughed and replied, "I doubt she will approve of our union. I'll send Luna an owl and ask her to tea at the shop."

The return to London, and then finally home to Hogsmeade, was welcome. It was snowing when Hermione and Severus arrived home. Enid was not inside, and they had yet to collect Crookshanks and Toffee from Harry and Ginny.

"It's so quiet," Hermione said, peering out the window at the falling snow.

Severus kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind.

"The calm before the storm," he said.

"I don't think there is going to be a storm, my love," she said warmly, wrapping her arms around his where they held her chest.

"Oh, no?" he asked.

"Ginny and Irene have been encouraging of our relationship, even if only to me in private. Harry's had ages now to accept it and I believe he has completely. Ron will be unnerved, I suppose, but he's so busy planning his life with Irene, I don't think he'll make much of a fuss."

"What of Gallus, and more importantly, the rest of Britain?" Severus asked.

"Gallus has made himself scarce lately," Hermione said. "As for the rest of Britain, they can get stuffed! We'll get married and run our Apothecary and our lab without need for their opinions."

"We'll need their business, if not their opinions," he said, chuckling in her ear.

"What better advertisement than a mild scandal to draw in new customers?" she asked.

"Or to drive them away," he remarked.

"Nonsense," she said. "The public has been dying to hear a new tidbit about your life ever since you returned and promptly refused to give any interviews."

"Hmmm," he hummed, making her hair tickle her ear when he exhaled.

"I'll write to Luna tomorrow," said Hermione. "Shall we tell everyone this Friday?"

"I don't see why not," he said.

Hermione looked down at her ring and smiled.

"I'm so happy," she sighed.

His arms tightened around her.

"As am I," he said.

Hermione not only sent Luna a letter inviting her to tea that Friday afternoon, but she also reserved the Warlock's Lodge for the last week of February. She then sent McGonagall an owl requesting a visit at the castle.

"Well, I've done it," she said, walking into the kitchen, where Severus was eating his late lunch with Toffee sitting at his feet.

"Done what?" he asked.

"I'm going to the castle on Sunday to break the news to McGonagall," she said.

"I see," he said.

"I know what you're thinking," said Hermione, to which he raised a brow.

"Better me than you," she continued, smiling.

"Indeed," he said.

"You'll owe me," she said. "You may as well begin thinking of how you shall make it up to me."

His eyes glittered and he said, "A far more pleasant endeavor than speaking to Minerva about my intentions toward her precious former pupil."

"Yes, well. I look forward to... experiencing whatever you come up with," she said.

Friday came quickly, and Luna arrived in the shop precisely on time. Hermione was on the shop floor while Severus bottled a few potions in the back.

"Luna!" she exclaimed when she entered. "It's been far too long!"

"Time is no great distance among friends," Luna said, smiling. "I am happy to see you, Hermione. You look very well."

"Thank you – so do you," said Hermione truthfully. Luna's hair was shorter than usual and fell in soft, sleek waves that framed her face perfectly.

"I'm all done up for my date this evening," Luna said, touching her hair. "I learned how to do this from a magazine – it's a nifty little spell."

"Oh," said Hermione. "You'll have to show me later. It's very nice."

"Certainly," agreed Luna. "Is Severus going to come out and keep the shop while we take our tea?"

"But of course," Severus said, walking through the doorway at that moment, sending a fleet of bottled potions to the proper shelf in front of him.

Luna held out her hand and said, "It is wonderful to finally meet you, Severus Snape."

He shook her hand and replied, "Hermione tells me you've been busy earning a variety of certifications in the past three years."

"I have a lot of interests," Luna said vaguely.

"Shall we go back to the kitchen?" asked Hermione.

Luna followed her back to the kitchen, where she was elated to meet Toffee and reunite with Crookshanks.

"I have always loved you, squashy-faced little thing," she cooed at him. Crookshanks responded by hopping up onto her lap and settling into an enormous orange ball of fluff.

Hermione prepared and poured the tea while Luna petted Crookshanks.

"So, who's the lucky wizard who has a date with you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, he's not a wizard," said Luna, without elaborating.

"A Muggle?" Hermione asked. "How did you meet?"

"I know plenty of Muggles," said Luna. "I met John at my book club."

"You have a book club?"

"Oh, yes. I've been going to Muggle book clubs since I moved to London," she said. "They're lovely."

"Interesting," Hermione murmured. She served the tea and prepared to drop the truth on Luna, as well as her unusual request.

"So, Luna, I'm thrilled to catch up with you, but I have to admit, I have a rather specific reason for asking you here today. A specific request, actually."

"All right," Luna said amiably, sipping her tea. "Is it to do with your engagement to Severus?"

Hermione stared at Luna in mild surprise, then glanced at her hand.

"I suppose you've noticed my ring," she said, smiling.

"It is beautiful," said Luna. "It's really nice that he did it the Muggle way for you."

"Oh, well... yes, it was," said Hermione. "I wasn't expecting it."

"What does your engagement have to do with me?" asked Luna curiously.

"Well, I know you've officiated a wedding before," said Hermione.

Luna nodded and smiled.

"Oh, I see," she said.

Hermione blinked, then just to be sure they were on the same page, she said, "We'd like for you to marry us, Luna."

"Of course," said Luna, still smiling. "I'd love to, Hermione."

Hermione smiled back and said, "We're to be married at the end of February."

If Luna was taken aback by the nearness of the wedding date, she did not show it in the least.

"Wonderful," she said. "You'll marry here, in Hogsmeade?"

"Yes, actually," said Hermione, wondering not for the first time if Luna was uncannily observant or truly clairvoyant.

"And Luna, if you are free next Friday, I'd like to invite you to come out with me, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Irene, and Severus at _The Fanged Pixie_. We've made Fridays our group nights together."

"I suppose that depends on how my date goes," Luna said dreamily.

"Er – yes, of course," said Hermione.

Luna congratulated Severus before she left and told him she was looking forward to the wedding.

"I take it she has no issue with the marriage?" he asked.

"Luna?" Hermione asked, smiling. "Of course not."

That evening, Hermione and Severus waited for the rest of their friends to arrive anxiously. Hermione drummed her fingers on the table until the glint of her ring on her pint glass caught her eye. She dropped her hands to her lap.

Gallus uncharacteristically arrived first and began telling Hermione about the book he was reading while Severus listened silently.

Harry, Ginny, Irene, and Ron arrived together.

"Oh, look at us all here like a big, happy family," said Ginny. "It's been a while since everyone was here at once."

Hermione and Severus listened to the conversation as it settled on the subject of Irene and Ginny's next game and their chances of a win. Irene was not feeling optimistic, while Ginny was fiercely. Ron and Harry attempted to improve Irene's attitude with strong encouragement and assertions that there was no way the Harpies would lose.

As Irene accepted their position with a laugh and a shake of her head, the table fell silent. Hermione glanced at Severus and then barreled right into the silence.

"To completely change the subject," she began, and Ron laughed.

"Too much Quidditch talk for the other side of the table?" he asked, looking at Hermione, Severus, and Gallus.

"Not at all," Hermione said. "Severus and I have an announcement to make."

Ginny sat up a bit straighter and the rest of them smiled knowingly at Hermione.

"As you know, we visited my parents last week," she said, finally lifting her hand above the table and picking up her glass.

"While we were there, we told my parents first..."

Hermione smiled as mouths began to drop open at the sight of a ring on her finger.

"We're engaged," Hermione said.

The sound of the bars other patrons talking and laughing filled the air around them. The table was silent until Ginny leaned forward and spoke.

"You got her an engagement ring!" she exclaimed, looking at Severus. "That's... adorable. Just like the Muggles do."

"M-married?" Ron finally sputtered in disbelief. "Merlin... and here I thought you were just going to tell us what we all already knew! You're already getting married?"

Hermione nodded and said, "In February."

The collective gasp was comical. Even Harry was taken aback.

"I don't know what to say!" said Ginny.

"Congratulations would do," Severus suggested, smirking.

Yet, nobody said anything.

"I'm sorry, this is just such a shock," said Ginny, looking at Harry and then at Irene.

"We _are_ happy for you," said Irene. "While you were gone we agreed there was far more between you two than you let on."

Gallus cleared his throat and said softly, "I'd like to offer the first congratulations. May the love you share keep you close evermore."

Hermione smiled and thanked him – Gallus had just offered the traditional goodwill blessing to the engaged couple. The rest of her friends chanted, "Here, here," and raised their glasses, though Ron still looked shell-shocked.

"Can I see your ring?" asked Irene, extending her hand to Hermione over the table. Hermione obliged and let Irene pull her hand toward her and peer at the ring.

"It's gorgeous!" she proclaimed.

"I think so, too," said Hermione.

"You're having me over this week to discuss everything," said Ginny matter-of-factly.

"Okay," Hermione agreed. "Come over tomorrow evening if you like."

"I'm coming, too!" said Irene.

"Shall I plan to be out of the way?" Severus asked.

"We'll go out," said Harry decisively. "You, me, Ron, and Gallus... to celebrate."

"Can we not celebrate together this evening?" Severus asked in amusement.

"There's not a limit on it, mate," Ron said, seeming to surprise even himself with his familiar tone.

"Very well," said Severus.

Hermione and Severus were ordered a few more drinks in the spirit of celebration, and had to insist on stopping at two rounds. Hermione left feeling warm, happy, and relieved that her friends had come through in support of their union, just as she hoped they would.

"See?" she said, once she and Severus were alone, walking to their Apparition point in the frosty air.

He raised a brow at her and said, "I see they are at least willing to pretend they believe this is a wise decision on your part."

"Oh, difficult man!" she exclaimed. "Just take it at face value and give them a little time. They'll see this is no mistake."

"Perhaps all but your rather unobservant ex," he said. "Who seems bewildered that such a thing as marriage would ever cross my mind."

"I think he's just as shocked that I accepted," said Hermione. "I _did_ rail against hasty marriages quite a few times during our relationship."

"Indeed," Severus said.

"If only they could know the truth. It has been such a long wait for us!" Hermione said.

"Indeed," Severus said again.

"At least Harry understands," Hermione reminded herself.

"I'm not sure he will ever truly understand what you see in me," Severus said, smirking.

"Severus, you really should start spending more time with Harry," Hermione said. "He has an enormous amount of respect for you. I don't think he finds it hard to believe that I love you – not at all."

"Are you trying to tell me Harry Potter is in love with me, too?" Severus asked.

Hermione laughed and said, "Be sure you don't mention it to Ginny."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: A Few Announcements**

Hermione stood outside McGonagall's office silently, steeling herself for Sunday tea with the Headmistress. The corridor was empty and quiet. She took a breath and knocked.

The door swung open and she heard McGonagall call out, "Come in, dear!"

Hermione smiled as she entered and saw McGonagall sitting with the tea already prepared.

"It's good to see you again," she said.

"Yes, it has been too long since we had a nice chat," said McGonagall, handing her a cup of tea.

Hermione sipped it gratefully – the castle air was cold and damp. She wrapped her fingers around the cup to warm them.

"It's nearly the holidays," said Hermione. "I imagine you are more than ready to send the students home for the break."

"Indeed, I am," said McGonagall. "Do you plan to travel for the holidays, Hermione?"

"No, I'll be here," said Hermione, smiling.

"Surely you won't be working over the holiday?" asked McGonagall. "Severus must plan to close the shop for at least a few days."

"Oh, he does," said Hermione. "I thought you must have heard already... I moved to Hogsmeade when Severus offered me a room above the Apothecary."

It had been weeks since McGonagall spoke to Hermione or Severus, but it seemed unlikely the gossip around town had not yet reached her ears.

"Did you really?" McGonagall asked. "I see..."

Hermione cleared her throat and said, "Yes. It's been highly convenient."

"I imagine so," McGonagall said.

"After our last tea together, I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that Severus and I have been involved in a relationship for some time."

Brow raised, McGonagall nodded curtly.

"I see," she said.

"However, it may come as a bit of a shock to hear what I'm about to tell you," Hermione continued, smiling despite the unpleasant look on McGonagall's face. She held up her hand and waited until McGonagall's eyes fell on the ring.

"We plan to marry in February."

A long, chilly silence filled the air between them. Finally, McGonagall set her cup down on the saucer and folded her hands in her lap.

"My dear, I cannot honestly say I'm thrilled to hear the news. However, I will not repeat my concerns from our last meeting. I do believe you may know Severus far better than I or anyone else ever has, and so I trust that your love for one another is true and will overcome the scars of the past."

Hermione stared at her, unsure of how to respond.

"February is very soon," McGonagall continued.

"It is," said Hermione. "I'm sure it seems crazy to everyone else, but I know this is right."

McGonagall was silent for a moment.

"I wish the two of you the best," she said at last. "It might be better left unsaid, but I want you to know that I was relieved that you did not marry Ronald Weasley."

Hermione tried to look appropriately surprised by McGonagall's confession.

"Were you?" she asked. "I thought you liked Ron."

"Oh, my dear, I do," McGonagall assured her. "I have a strong affection for the entire Weasley family, despite the number of grey hairs they've collectively put on my head as Hogwarts students. However, I always felt that your relationship with Ronald held you back. You are destined for great things, Hermione. I have no doubt that Severus will support you to reach your full potential and to pursue your loftiest goals. The more I think about it, the more certain I am that you and Severus will easily overcome the difficulties of your age difference and the past."

Hermione smiled, thinking McGonagall was slowly talking herself into being the biggest supporter of her relationship with Severus yet. She left the castle with McGonagall's blessing – which she had not been seeking, but was happy to have it all the same.

"Thank Merlin she's given her blessing, now the wedding can go on," Severus said sarcastically, when Hermione told him the news.

Christmas arrived in the blink of an eye. Severus and Hermione were invited up to the castle for the Christmas Day meal. They spent Christmas Eve in front of a cozy fire with a bottle of wine and the company of Toffee and Crookshanks. Enid preferred her chilly spot by the window in the far corner and watched them from there, cooing happily now and then.

The gifts they exchanged were their wedding bands, which they had designed for one another with the help of a goblin jeweler. The rings would be ready by the beginning of February, the jeweler had promised.

Even though Hermione had told Severus not to get her anything else, there was still a package lying beneath the modest Christmas tree Hermione had decorated and set up in front of the shop window. After they had settled into the sofa with their second glasses of wine, Severus summoned the gift to Hermione's lap.

She gave him a knowing look and said, "I told you not to!"

He smirked and said, "I know you've squirreled something away in that beaded bag of yours as well."

Hermione smiled guiltily and replied, "Mine's nothing really, just something small."

"Open it," he said, prodding the package wrapped in plain brown paper.

Hermione placed her hands over the package, which was soft and heavy. Severus made an impatient noise and shifted on the sofa cushions.

She tugged gently at the strings, tempted to use wandless magic to peel back the wrapping, but it felt wrong at such a moment. Christmas presents deserved a proper unwrapping. The knot fell apart and Hermione pulled back the paper to reveal dark red heavy wool fabric. Smiling in anticipation, she gingerly lifted the garment and stood to hold the long winter cloak up in front of her.

"Oh, how lovely!" she said. "It's gorgeous, Severus."

"And warm," he said. "You'll need it to cover that wisp of a dress you'll be wearing."

She beamed at him and said, "I suppose I will."

Hermione tried on the cloak and twirled a bit in the yards of heavy fabric before sending it off to hang itself in her closet.

"Now, yours," she said, summoning her beaded bag. She reached her arm deep inside and pulled out a neatly wrapped box in green foil with a prettily tied silver ribbon around it.

He took it without a word from her hands and stared at the wrapping for a moment.

"Well, open it," Hermione said impatiently.

He slowly undid the ribbon and lifted the lid of the box, holding the bottom in both hands as he stared at the delicate embossed silver design on a black leather journal, which featured an 'S' in intricate calligraphy, surrounded by swirling arabesque designs in which hidden serpents slithered.

"It's a charmed journal," she said. "Any ink put on the pages will by visible only to your eyes."

"Your handiwork, I assume?" he asked, running his fingertips over the design before opening the book to stare at the thick, cream-colored pages inside.

"Yes," Hermione said, smiling. "You'll have to activate the charm each time you write in it if you want what you write to be hidden."

"How?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione grinned and said, "Just kiss the page first... or, I suppose you could also lick it, but that's far less romantic."

He stared at her and asked, "I suppose you're the only one who can see through the spell?"

She grinned more broadly and replied, "I thought we could use it to write notes to one another – things we might not was others to see. You can still use it as a personal or work journal, too. In fact, that would be best, to hide its true purpose."

Severus held her gaze as he lifted the book to his face, licked his lips, and kissed the first page. He then summoned a quill and ink and turned away from Hermione to write on the page.

"What must I do to seal the charm?" he asked, when he was done.

"Just shut the book," Hermione said. He closed the book, then opened it again and wrote something else, after which he handed it back to her, his face giving away nothing as to what he had written. She opened the book and peered at the page on which he'd scrawled a few sentences.

 _Dearest wife-to-be,_

 _On this last Christmas Eve before we wed, I ask for nothing – let that be your attire for the rest of the evening._

Underneath, for anyone to see, it read:

 _With love,_

 _24 December 2001_

Hermione raised a brow and stared back at Severus, who was watching her. She kissed the page and summoned his quill to her hand.

 _My love, I request nothing but the same from you tonight and for every year to come._

She closed the book, then quickly opened it again and wrote above his inscription:

 _Happy Christmas, Severus._

He took the book from her when she offered it back to him and glanced at the page with a smirk. The book was soon set aside and forgotten for the evening, as Hermione shed her robe and pulled her shirt over her head. In a rare show of helpfulness, Enid swept about the room until Toffee and Crookshanks ran off into the bedroom, whining and hissing respectively in protest. Then, she disappeared with in a flash of light.

Hermione laughed as Severus held his palm toward the fire, causing it to flare up and warm the room more thoroughly.

"Perhaps Enid is more useful than we thought," she said, as Severus returned his attention to her, his bare chest pressing into hers as they snogged on the sofa.

"Every now and then," he murmured, his hand finding its way behind her head, fingertips pressing into her scalp, causing tingles to radiate from her neck down to her abdomen. She reached down to place her hands on his arse and vanished his trousers.

They arrived at the castle early the next morning for Christmas breakfast, despite staying up late the night before.

There were very few students left at the castle over the holiday, just a few sixth or seventh year girls and a pair of younger boys, perhaps only in their third year. Hermione recognized one of the girls, Bethany Walker, who had been a cherub-faced third year Gryffindor the last time Hermione saw her. She was now a tall, beautiful young witch with curious dark eyes that followed Hermione and Severus as they joined the faculty at the head table that morning.

"I know some of the students," Hermione whispered to Severus. "Do you remember those girls? They would have been first or second years when you were still here. The one with the long, dark hair is a Gryffindor."

"And her friend is a Slytherin," said Severus, his eyes flicking briefly to the curly-haired girl beside her, who was now also staring at the head table curiously. Hermione twisted her ring anxiously.

"They'll all find out the truth soon enough," Severus murmured. "Let them gossip."

Hermione blushed a bit under her mass of hair, which had refused to be tamed that morning.

"It's so good to see you, Hermione!" exclaimed Professor Vector in greeting as they took their seats. She glanced at Severus and cleared her throat.

"And you've convinced Severus to join us, I see," she said.

"We were beginning to think Minerva was playing an elaborate trick on us, claiming you were living in Hogsmeade," said Flitwick.

"An assertion easily proven true, if only you had bothered to come down to the Apothecary yourself," Severus said.

The table was silent for a moment. Flitwick coughed and said, "Yes, I suppose that would have easily cleared it up. I shall come by the shop the next time I bring the students down to the village."

"I heard the students saying you'd been up to the castle, Severus, but you know how they are," said Professor Sprout, chuckling. "Rumors fly faster than Golden Snitches around here. Charlie Otts was telling the first years you were really a ghost pretending to be alive with the help of the Death Eaters still in hiding."

"That's nothing," said Horace, laughing merrily. "I heard that Severus has been turned into a vampire and is selling black market blood potions to the rest of his kind out of the back room of his Apothecary!"

"Have you done anything to dispel the rumors?" Hermione asked McGonagall.

"My dear, I think the best thing to be done in this case is for Severus to occasionally make an appearance at the castle, looking alive and well and not at all as if he's acquired a taste for blood."

McGonagall looked vaguely amused and pressed her lips together.

"It won't matter what I say on the subject, students are wont to spread rumors when there is even a hint of mystery about someone."

Hermione shook her head and glanced at Severus, who seemed to be enduring the conversation better than she expected. Her heart beat faster as she spoke again.

"Well, I'm sure those of you who have been to the village in recent months have already heard the rumors there, so let us dispel them with an announcement..."

She entwined her fingers through Severus' hand resting on the table.

"We are engaged to be married."

Shock seemed to be the universal response of everyone at the table, except for McGonagall, who looked calm and serious.

"Oh, my dear, girl..." said Slughorn, looking perplexed as he tried to form a response. "It seems it was just yesterday you left Hogwarts... indeed, it was just a couple of years ago I signed off on your exam! An absolutely perfect score! Now, here you are... getting married."

Hermione smiled blandly at him and nodded.

"Have you completed your Apprenticeship already?" asked Madam Hooch, her piercing eyes resting on Hermione for just a moment before settling on Severus.

"Hermione's skill in Potions surpasses that of any fully-licensed Apprentice," said Severus. "However, the approval process cannot be completed without at least eighteen months of supervised work under a Potions Master. She will have to wait to be recognized as a Potions Mistress."

"So, she's still your student," Madam Hooch said pointedly.

"I'm an Apprentice, not a student," Hermione said.

"He is in charge of your education," Hooch replied firmly. "Obviously it hasn't stopped anyone in the past, but I think it's high time we magical folk stopped living in the past. The future of the magical world depends on – "

"Rolanda, if I may," interrupted McGonagall. "I have come to know both Severus and Hermione a great deal better since Severus returned this year. While your concerns are valid, I must ask you withhold your judgment. Love does not always go about things in the proper manner."

Madam Hooch stared at McGonagall and snapped her mouth shut in surprise.

"Perhaps you might consider seeking a new Potions Master to supervise your Apprenticeship after your marriage?" McGonagall asked Hermione. "After all, we do have another Potions Master available here at the school. I'm sure Horace would be happy to help."

Slughorn blinked in surprise and stuttered, "Oh! Ah... yes. Yes, of course I would... be willing. Miss Granger is brilliant, of course... it would be an honor to sign off on her work. Indeed... a true honor to supervise her Apprenticeship."

He chuckled and said, "If what you say is true, Severus, it will be the easiest job I ever had! Of course, if you need any further instruction or practice, Miss Granger, you are welcome to come up to the castle and use my personal labs. I'll set you up a nice corner all your own and we'll get a storeroom with your name on it..."

"I thank you, Horace, but nobody shall be certifying Hermione's work but myself," said Severus sharply. "The paperwork is already completed and awaiting the day it can be sent with her application for her title."

"Severus, how is it possible that she has met all the requirements of eighteen months of training so quickly?" asked McGonagall. "Won't it appear suspect for you to claim such a thing?"

"Through her work in my lab as an Apothecary's assistant, Hermione has easily found opportunities to practice and fully demonstrate the skills and knowledge required of a Potions Mistress," he replied smoothly. "We brew every day during and after shop hours. So no, it will not appear suspect to anyone who understands the requirements."

He glanced at the shocked and skeptical faces around the table and continued, "Hermione has the documents in her possession. In the unimaginable event – and it is, even though it's obvious the rest of you have no problem imagining it – that we dissolve our vow before she has been certified, the paperwork still remains signed, dated, and approved. Her career is safe. She will not need Horace to salvage it for her."

"I thought it took two years to become a Potions Mistress," said Madam Hooch after a sober silence. "That's what we tell our students, is it not?"

"It normally does," Hermione said. "Eighteen months as an Apprentice, then at least six months of independent work on a thesis project. Since I've completed the requirements of the Apprenticeship early, I'll be starting my thesis work early as well."

"Independent work... while you're married to a Potions Master?" asked Hooch skeptically.

"Rolanda, that's enough," said McGonagall icily. "They're aren't going to lock her in a lab and refuse to allow her to speak to her colleagues in the field. It seems that Severus and Hermione have sufficiently addressed your concerns."

"Does it?" Hooch asked quietly, but looked away and said no more.

"Well, I'm happy for you," said a sweet, feathery voice. It came from the Muggle Studies teacher, Olivia Dunn. She was a friend of Luna's, a Muggleborn witch who had been a year ahead of Hermione in Hufflepuff.

Hermione smiled at her and said, "Thank you. We are very happy."

"Luna says she's never seen a more well-suited couple," Olivia continued, smiling at Severus nervously. She had not been a good student in Potions and probably had more than a few unpleasant memories of Severus as a professor. Hermione decided to invite Olivia to Hogsmeade for lunch later that week.

Hermione looked around the table and asked nonchalantly, "Where's Hagrid?"

McGonagall gave her a strange look and said, "He said he was visiting family this morning."

Hermione held back a smile and nodded.

"I see. Well, I suppose I'll have to pay him a visit this week to tell him the news."

They finished eating. Severus and Hermione listened to the rest of the faculty make small talk and reminisce about the Christmases of their childhoods. Their goodbyes were as chilly as the air outside the castle on the way down to the gate.

"That went well," Hermione said sarcastically, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"About as well as I expected," Severus replied.

"I don't care what they think," Hermione said, sighing. "I just want the truth out, instead of all manner of rumors."

"The truth is not much better to the minds of most," Severus said.

"Well, at least they heard it from us and not the locals the day after our wedding," Hermione said, taking his hand.

"Hermione? Severus? Yer not leavin' already are yeh?!" Hagrid bellowed, standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest in the distance. He was wearing his heavy fur coat and his hair and beard were glistening with melted snow that must have fallen on his head as he made his way out of the forrest. Harry had told Hermione some time ago that Hagrid had finally trained Grawp to stay deep within the forrest on his own, safely hidden away from the outside world.

"Hello, Hagrid!" shouted Hermione, cupping her hands around her mouth. She waited until they were closer to explain.

"We just went up for breakfast," said Hermione. "I thought you would be there... but I forgot about, ah, your family tradition."

"What's that?" asked Hagrid, looking confused for a moment.

"You know – ah – where you spend Christmas morning alone contemplating the beauty of nature," said Hermione, smiling.

"Contemp... oh! Right you are, Hermione!" he said. "Jus' me and the forrest this morning, it was. Contemplatin' and such. Well, where are yeh off to? I imagine you'll be visitin' the Potters an' the Weasleys later on?"

"Harry's invited everyone over to Grimmauld Place. We'll be there for dinner," said Hermione. "Surely he told you?"

"Indeed, he did," said Hagrid happily. "I'll be stoppin' by jus' as soon as I finish up here for the evening. I got a lot o' creatures to look after at the moment. They'll be needin' a nice dinner before I go anywhere."

Unsure of whether she wanted to know just what sort of creatures Hagrid was currently keeping on the grounds, Hermione changed the subject.

"Well, Hagrid, I'm glad we caught you before tonight. I wanted to tell you along with the rest of the professors..."

"Tell me what?" he asked curiously.

"Severus and I are getting married," said Hermione, holding their entwined hands up to show him.

Hagrid was uncharacteristically at a loss for words for a moment. He cocked his head like a confused puppy at Severus for a few seconds.

"Huh," he said. "Well, if that in't a surprise... I haven't seen yeh for so long... knew yeh were gettin' along good and all..."

He held out his hand to Severus and cleared his throat.

"Congratulations, sir. Hermione..."

He shook Severus' hand, then clapped an enormous, heavy hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"We'll celebrate tonigh', won't we? Yeh both must be real excited to tell the rest of 'em," he said kindly.

Hermione smiled at Hagrid.

"We'll see you tonight, Hagrid," she said.

They left Hagrid tromping up to the castle, leaving baby-seal-sized footprints in the snow behind him.

"Must we go for dinner?" Severus asked tiredly. He'd already told Harry he'd be there himself.

"We'll go late, but we must go," she said. "Let's go home and relax until then."

"Hmmm, and just how do you wish to relax?" he asked.

"First? With a nap," she said, yawning. "Then, perhaps some tea and a good book. Later, a bath... you can join me, if you like."

Severus joined her for a nap, distracted her from her book for a good, long while, and then took a walk with Toffee when Hermione finally settled down with a cup of tea beside the crackling fire.

"Don't be too long," she called as they disappeared down the stairs.

Hermione had just sunk into a hot, bubbly, luxurious bath when Severus returned. She heard Toffee shake her coat out and turn a few circles in front of the fire before settling onto her bed. Severus walked so quietly she could barely make out his footsteps as he went to the bedroom. Minutes later, he opened the door to the bathroom, stark naked.

"Why, hello," Hermione said, giving him an appreciative look. He slid into the deep, small pool and waded across to where Hermione lounged against a dip in the side wall, gathering mounds of bubbles around his waist as he went.

"This bath was the best idea," she said, reaching out to touch his chest. "I'm so glad I thought of it."

"It is unnecessarily elaborate," he said. "I'd never wished for more than a hot shower in my life."

"Ah, but now that you've experienced _this_ ," she said, looking around them. "You have to admit it's rather nice."

"It's rather nice to find you in here for a naked swim every day," he said, smirking.

"I'm not swimming, I'm bathing," she said. "It's impossible to bathe oneself while clothed."

He kissed her and said, "Very little is impossible with magic."

"Difficult man," she murmured.

"You've always known that," he replied.

They took their time readying themselves to visit Grimmauld Place. Hermione had another go at taming her hair down to a third of its usual volume, painstakingly coaxing small sections into obedient waves. It was an effort she rarely made, but it was the holidays and one of the rare times she would see all of her friends and their families together. She also hoped to wrangle Severus into taking a photo with her at some point, since George had recently gotten into magical photography and was eager to practice his portrait skills.

"What are you wearing, Severus?" she asked, finally exiting the bathroom after spending over an hour charming her hair into submission.

"Is this not acceptable?" he asked, stepping into the hallway. He was still wearing his favorite black trousers and white button-up, his usual uniform at the shop. He held his black winter cloak in his hand.

"Why don't you put on a jumper?" she asked. "Grimmauld Place is always freezing inside – Harry thinks it's cursed to be drafty and uninviting, actually."

He went to the bedroom without a word and she heard him open the drawer to his dresser where he kept many a rarely-worn jumper. They were not a necessity as they had once been while living and working in the dungeons of Hogwarts.

Hermione walked into the bedroom to find him pulling on a dark grey cable-knit jumper and smiled.

"That suits you well," she said. "You should wear it more often."

"I look like a Muggle grandfather," he said. "I'd rather keep my cloak on all evening. I only own these jumpers because Pomona and Poppy decided I needed them to live in the dungeons when I was hired at Hogwarts."

"Nonsense. You look like a Muggle professor who should be wearing peering through a pair of sexy spectacles and drinking a mug of coffee whilst reading over essays," she said, studying him. "All you need is a scarf."

"Merlin, witch," he said in exasperation, as Hermione summoned his green Slytherin scarf and wrapped it jauntily around his neck.

"Perfect," she said. "Now, promise you won't wear your robe inside all evening. You look nothing like a _grandfather_ , of any variety. It will be all I can do to keep my hands off you, love."

"Shall I put on a pair of spectacles to complete your fantasy?" he asked.

"Do you have any?" Hermione asked, straight-faced.

"There is no such thing as a sexy pair of spectacles," he said, shaking his head slightly at her.

"Clearly, you've never seen modern Muggle eyewear," Hermione said seriously, but a grin began to creep across her face. "They craft them into fashion pieces which can be incredibly attractive on the right face."

"On the right face," he echoed. "Which is not my face... and unfortunately for you, I possess perfect vision."

"Never mind the spectacles," Hermione said, tugging at his jumper and smoothing it before pulling his head down for a kiss.

He pulled back and looked down at her, his slow smile creating the faintest of laugh lines on a face that had rarely laughed over the years.

"What are you wearing? Surely not a bathrobe," he said, sneaking a hand inside and causing her to shriek and writhe away from his cold fingertips.

"I shall wear... something warm and cozy," she said. "Now get out and stop touching me with your freezing hands!"

Severus went to sit by the fire with a glass of spirits, and Hermione contemplated her wardrobe. She finally decided on a deep cranberry jumper and a pair of nice grey wool trousers that she rarely wore. Her warm socks on, she padded out to pull on her boots, which sat by the door. She wrapped her favorite oversized scarf around her neck and threw on her cloak.

"Shall we go?" she asked Severus, who was still staring into the fire, his empty glass in his hand. Shaken from his reverie, he sat the glass down heavily and stood up.

"If we must," he said ruefully.

It was snowing again when they left, and Hermione's heart felt light. One more announcement to make, and it would be done, the true extent of their relationship out in the open at last.

They arrived at Grimmauld Place perhaps just a tad more than fashionably late, but just in time to join the rest of the guests at the long table for the meal. Hermione slid into the seat beside Luna. Gallus and Irene were beside Luna, and Ron's seat was still empty as he was outside taking turns on Ginny's new broom with George. Ginny had just gone to fetch them. Arthur Weasley sat down beside Severus and shook his hand. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen, apparently checking to make sure Ginny had not forgotten any crucial elements of the feast.

"Mum, I've got it! Go on and sit down with Dad," protested Ginny, as Molly sent a few extra plates to the table.

Ron and George rushed in, and Ginny was on their heels with her wand poised.

"All right, you lot, pay attention," she said. "I think I've got the spell down..."

She flourished her wand with a look of intense concentration and suddenly the serving dishes on the table were filled with mounds of food – buttered rolls, sliced ham and roast beef, roasted vegetables and potatoes, and all manner of side dishes, a few of which Hermione recognized as Molly Weasley's handiwork.

The whole table applauded and cheered as Ginny took a bow.

"Happy Christmas to all! Let's eat!" she said, taking her seat.

Severus spoke little during the meal, and Hermione found herself anxiously listening to the conversations of the others, waiting for the meal and end and the right moment to make her announcement.

After dinner, Ginny produced another bountiful spread of desserts and candy and served warm cider and mulled wine. Hermione and Severus found a corner of the living room to claim for themselves, and were soon joined the rest of the party, who crammed themselves merrily into the room until there was barely space to walk through.

Luna, who had been in the kitchen teaching Ginny the best warming charm to put under stasis, squeezed her way through the crowd and plopped down on the sofa beside Gallus. It quickly dawned on Hermione that the two, who had met the first time Luna came to a Friday night at _The Fanged Pixie_ , were already more than friends.

Gallus smiled at Luna and put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her even closer as she giggled at something he said. They shared a long look at each other before turning their attention to the middle of the room, where Ginny was trying to get everyone's attention. Finally, Irene whistled loudly and the room got quiet.

"Thanks, Irene," said Ginny. "All right, everyone, the time has come to air our grievances and share our good news."

Ginny was following a time-honored Weasley tradition. The airing of grievances was always led by the Weasley children, and included detailed accounts of ridiculous arguments between siblings over the course of the year. The sharing of good news was taken more seriously – everyone was supposed to name one good thing that had happened to them that year. Hermione had been hoping for this moment, and was bursting and ready to make her announcement.

"I'll start," Ginny said. "The first grievance I have is with Harry, for refusing to throw away his old, holey socks for an entire four months, even though I bought him an entire drawer full of new ones. You'll all be happy to hear that the nasty old socks have finally been relegated to cleaning rags."

Ron and George clapped Harry on the back and offered him heartfelt apologies over the loss of his beloved socks.

"My second grievance is with Ron," Ginny said. "For stealing my best friend and asking her to marry him."

The room cheered and this time Irene was the recipient of back pats and apologies from George, who then offered to marry her instead.

"And my third grievance – yes, I _know_ it's my last one – is with Hermione, for moving away from London to study Potions, of all things."

"Terribly sorry," said George, who had materialized beside her. "Studying Potions with Snape... you must be off your rocker. Apologies, Mr. Snape, I don't mean to offend, but you must admit she's a bit cracked to enjoy such a challenge."

George patted both of them on the arm and disappeared before either of them could speak.

The rest of the Weasleys aired their grievances, each one more absurd than the next, ending with George, who claimed that Molly had come into his shop dressed as an addled old hag and shoplifted from his "adult toy" section.

"You don't even have an adult toy section!" Ron shouted.

"Or do I?" George asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Now, for the sharing of good news," said Ginny, after the laughter had died down. "For those of you who are new to our family Christmas – everyone is supposed to participate as a way to reflect on our blessings this year. I'll give you a moment – "

The door banged open and a voice came from the hall.

"Have I missed ev'rything? Where is ev'ryone?" called Hagrid.

"In here, Hagrid," yelled Harry.

Hagrid appeared in the archway, bent over to peer into the room.

"Ah, well... don't yeh all look cozy," he said, squeezing into the room and sitting down on the floor, making it shake under their feet.

"What'd I miss?" Hagrid asked.

"We're about to commence the sharing of good news," said Ginny.

"I reckon Hermione and Severus ought'ta go first, then," said Hagrid, grinning. His cheeks were rosy and Hermione wondered if it was from the cold or something he'd drank before arriving. Everyone's head snapped to the corner where Hermione sat with Severus on a pair of stools by the fireplace.

"What do you say that, Hagrid?" asked George curiously, considering the couple perhaps for the first time that evening. "What news from Hogsmeade, Hermione?"

Hermione glanced at Severus, then back at the room of curious and expectant faces. Ginny was hiding a grin unsuccessfully, Ron was looking carefully at the floor, and Irene was smiling warmly at them.

"Well, for some of you this will be an incredible shock to hear, and for some of you perhaps less surprising... but Severus and I are engaged."

Hagrid beamed and clapped, and the mouths of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, George, and Charlie (who was seated in the opposite corner of the room with a glass of whiskey) fell open.

"To be married?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "You mean to marry?"

"What else could she mean, dear?" asked Mr. Weasley faintly. He glanced at Severus warily.

Ginny went over to hug Hermione and whisper, "I was hoping you'd go ahead and tell everyone tonight... I'm so happy for you both."

Murmurs and whispers filled the room, presumably as various members of the Weasley clan and the rest of their friends gathered there asked one another if they had known about Hermione and Severus.

"To Hermione and Severus," called out an airy voice. Luna raised her mug of cider and clinked it against Gallus' mug happily.

"Hermione and Severus," echoed Harry, Ron, Irene, and Ginny loudly. The rest of the guests mumbled along with them and for a moment the only sound was the clinking of mugs and the crackling fire.

Hermione knew her relationship with Severus would be heavily criticized as soon as she and Severus left for the evening, but she was glad to have the truth out at last. Severus looked extremely uncomfortable at that moment, sitting straight and still in his seat, his hands clasped around his mug far tighter than was necessary.

The rest of those gathered took turns sharing their good news from the year, but Hermione's thoughts were elsewhere and she heard nothing that was said.

"When's the wedding? Am I invited?"

George's voice startled Hermione from her thoughts. He was standing directly in front of the fire by her side, drinking deeply from his mug.

"It's going to be a small wedding," she said.

"Oh, I see!" he said in a dramatically offended tone, downing the rest of his drink. "I suppose ickle Ronnykins is coming, though, isn't he?"

"Actually, George, I was hoping you would agree to come as our photographer," Hermione said.

George looked genuinely surprised and said, "Really?"

"Yes, really," she said. "I'd love a few photos to document the day. We'll need a proper wizard portrait, at the very least."

"Would you be open to a bit of experimental wizarding portraiture?" George asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah... perhaps," said Hermione, wondering what he was planning. "What do you plan to do?"

"I have a few ideas floating around in the brain," said George, tapping his temple. "I'll fill you in when I have something more... concrete."

He cleared his throat and asked again, "So, when is this wedding?"

"The twenty-fourth of February," Hermione said, glancing at Severus, who was staring at George.

"This February?" asked George in astonishment. "Erm – I suppose I have a lot of work to do, then."

"If you can't do it on such short notice, I understand," said Hermione.

"Oh, I'll be ready," said George. "What do you say we meet mid-January to discuss the portraiture?"

"What is there to discuss?" Severus asked.

"Where you'll want it hanging, for one," replied George. "That will... make a difference."

Severus continued to stare at George blankly, until he said, "Ah, well, congratulations, Hermione... Severus. I do believe my drink needs refilling. Excuse me."

George disappeared into the kitchen, and Severus leaned over to speak into Hermione's ear.

"Are you sure you trust George Weasley to document your wedding day?" he asked.

"I only want a few simple portraits," said Hermione. "It will be fine. I'm going to get some more mulled wine... do you care for another mug?"

"I'll come with you," he said darkly, standing up and straightening his scarf.

Severus followed her into the kitchen, where George was standing talking to Bill Weasley. Hermione ladled another mug of warm, spiced wine into her mug and went to stand near George.

"Do you happen to have you camera with you this evening, George?" she asked sweetly.

"It just so happens that I do," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"If you don't mind, I'd really love to have a photograph with Severus to remember this evening," she said.

George peered at her for a moment, seemed to make a decision, then said, "Sure. Why not?"

Severus did not look pleased with his answer and glared at Hermione.

"A photograph?" he asked sourly.

"We've just gotten engaged," she reminded him with a smile. "And it's our first Christmas together."

He gave her a tired look and watched George leave to fetch his equipment. In a few minutes' time they were posing in front of the tall Christmas tree Ginny had decorated in the entryway, a bright orb of light from George's wand hovering in front of them just above their heads.

"All right, I don't have enough film for more than two shots," George said. "So let's look cheery and besotted in love... Severus, move just a bit closer to Hermione. Good, now go ahead and put your arms around one another, you've just announced your impending nuptials, have you not? There. Much better."

George held his camera to his face and studied them for a moment.

"This just needs a moment to warm up," he said. "Give him a kiss while you're waiting, Hermione."

Hermione smiled self-consciously and looked at Severus, who smirked at her. She lifted a hand to his face and leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. She could not help grinning at him afterward.

"Okay, brilliant. We're ready to go," said George. "Look at me and smile on three. One... two... three!"

The camera whined and then the loud click of the shutter announced that he had taken the photo.

"All right, now Severus why don't you sweep her off her feet?" asked George. Before Hermione could react, Severus obeyed and bent her backward with a kiss before hoisting her into his arms as George's camera clicked loudly again.

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed, and Hermione heard the sound of clapping and whistling. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Irene were peeking around the door frame into the front hall and had obviously seen the entire thing. They dispersed quickly as Hermione noticed them, and soon George was also gone, climbing back up the stairs to his guest room with his camera.

"I didn't know we had an audience, did you?" asked Hermione.

Severus simply smirked at her and said, "Are you ready to go? I've reached my limit of socializing with current company."

"Yes, just let me go say my goodbyes," she said.

Hermione did not get very far before she was ambushed by Fleur in the dining room.

"'Ermione!" she said. "Congratulations! 'Ow 'appy you seem tonight!"

"Er – thanks, Fleur," she replied. "I am very happy."

"I was noticing earlier when Severus was in zee kitchen with Bill, zat they both possess scars from zee war. We 'ave brave men, zee two of us."

Hermione nodded and said, "Yes. We certainly do."

Fleur hugged her suddenly and said, "'Appy Christmas, 'Ermione!"

"Happy Christmas, Fleur," Hermione replied, patting her shoulder lightly. She had never hugged Fleur before.

"Molly vill come to love Severus, I know," said Fleur. "She still theenks of you as family, you know. Eet must be a shock to see you with 'im... but she vill see 'ee is a good man and zat 'ee loves you."

"Erm – yes. Thank you, Fleur. I hope you are right."

Fleur seemed satisfied with their chat and went merrily back to the living room to sit on Bill's lap where he'd found a vacant chair. Hermione found Severus listening uncomfortably to Hagrid regale him with stories from Hermione's school days, in particular one of the many times she and the boys had tried to convince Hagrid that Severus was trying to kill Harry.

They walked out into the cold, snow-covered street, and stood watching their breath float up and away in white clouds on the air.

"Well, that's it," said Hermione, feeling strange. "They all know."

"Indeed," he replied.

"It's an odd feeling," she said.

"The feeling of freedom?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose," she said.

"In my experience, it often is," he said, taking her warm hand in his cold fingers and placing it through his arm.

"Let's go home," he said, before Apparating them back to Hogsmeade.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: A Very Weasley Surprise**

On New Year's Day, Hermione received an owl from Molly Weasley. She stood staring at the familiar script on the envelope, unwilling to hear what Molly thought of her impending marriage.

Hermione and Severus had slept in after spending the evening at the Hog's Head with Gallus and Luna. Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Irene celebrated the evening with the Holyhead Harpies in Diagon Alley, and though they had extended the invitation to everyone in the group, it was not anyone else's idea of an enjoyable evening.

The locals at the Hog's Head gave them a wide berth, but did not attempt to hide their stares.

"Everyone's staring," Hermione whispered, glancing at Severus. "I suppose the whole town has heard by now."

"Didn't they stare before?" asked Luna.

"Erm – well, yes," said Hermione. "It just feels different now. I suppose it's all in my head."

Severus shifted in his seat and draped his arm over her shoulders, leaning in close to say, "We might as well give them a reason to stare."

Hermione felt her ears grow warm as his lips brushed the sensitive skin just in front of her ear.

"Severus!" she hissed, pulling back from him a bit. "We're not a pair of fifth years in Madam Puddifoot's!"

He gave her a long look and said, "We could make like a pair of seventh years and go meet up in the alley."

She shook her head at him. Gallus was staring at them and looked as if he wanted to say something.

"It's a quarter till midnight," Luna noted, checking the time. "I do appreciate the quiet atmosphere tonight. I suppose there are far less people here surprised to see the two of you together than there would be in Diagon Alley."

"Yes," Hermione agreed. "I'm not ready for that much publicity just yet."

A band of four dwarves – or perhaps three dwarves and a half-dwarf – had been playing unobtrusive music sets for a few hours. Aberforth was surrounded by a group of old wizards at the bar, and the rest of the locals sat in couples or small groups with pints in their hands chatting.

"Shall we plan a bit of celebratory magic for midnight?" Hermione asked, looking around. "I doubt anyone in here could be bothered."

"Oh, yes, let's," said Luna. "I know just the spell..."

Gallus looked worried and cleared his throat.

"Nothing too loud," he cautioned. "This lot is likely to hex you if you startle them."

"Of course, Gallus," she said.

"Perhaps some Twinkling Dust?" Hermione asked, wiggling her fingers in anticipation. The spell was fun to perform without a wand.

"That sounds lovely... and quiet," Luna replied, glancing at Gallus.

Gallus bought them one last round and returned a few minutes later from the bar, ready to ring in the new year.

As soon as the clock struck midnight, Hermione and Luna unleashed their Charms into the air. Luna shot a series of wispy streamers from her wand, which began to float around the room in the wake of Hermione's shimmering gold-colored dust. They toasted the new year, and then Hermione found her glass taken from her hand and placed firmly on the table, before Severus pulled her into a kiss in front of the entire bar.

Moments later, amid cheering and whistling from the other patrons, Hermione blushed and saw Luna and Gallus grinning goofily at one another, their cheeks also flushed.

Hermione glanced around the bar and realized that the cheering and commotion may not have been for her after all. There were two middle-aged witches snogging over at one of the tables surrounded by a few warlocks and the members of the band. Aberforth, however, was staring straight at Severus.

"Do you think anyone else besides Aberforth saw us?" she asked.

"I imagine so," Luna said. "Though he seems to be the only one to mind."

"Perhaps we should go," said Hermione, yawning. "You're both welcome to stay at the Apothecary tonight."

Luna and Gallus agreed to stay and the four of them walked back to the Apothecary together in the frigid, still night air. The stars seemed to twinkle more brightly than usual as Hermione looked up at the sky through the fog of her own breath.

Luna stubbed her toe on a rock in the path and giggled as Gallus caught her arm. They fell back together, walking arm in arm. Hermione smiled to herself and glanced at Severus, who walked in contented silence beside her, his hands shoved in his pockets, since he refused to wear mittens like a sensible person in the dead of winter. Hermione was working on a nice pair of charmed self-warming black gloves for him, which he might well refuse to wear as well – in which case, she would resize them for herself.

They all settled down in front of the warm fire for a while before anyone was willing to admit they were ready to call it a night. Luna gave in first, after a few loud yawns. She stood, taking Gallus' hand with her.

"I'm afraid I shall fall asleep here on this chair if I don't get to bed," she said.

"Go on, I'll take the sofa," Gallus said.

Luna smiled at him and replied, "Don't be ridiculous, Gallus. Hermione and Severus haven't offered us the guest quarters so that you can sleep on a sofa."

Gallus flushed and stammered, "I – ah – just thought it would be – er – polite."

Hermione and Luna laughed, and Hermione shook her head.

"Gallus, we aren't going to think any less of you for spending the night with your girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm not his girlfriend," said Luna simply.

Gallus' expression was one of surprise and comical confusion.

"You're not?" he asked, dropping her hand.

"Well, you've never asked me to be," she replied airily, but fixed him with a long, wide-eyed gaze.

"I – I assumed you understood – I mean, I thought we had an understanding – when you said..." Gallus trailed off.

Hermione could have sworn she saw the corner of Luna's mouth twitch in amusement.

"Why don't we go sort it out and let Severus and Hermione get on with their lovely evening?" she asked innocently.

Gallus stood up abruptly and said, "All right, then."

"Goodnight, Hermione, Severus," Luna said serenely, leading Gallus out of the room. He distractedly echoed the sentiment.

Hermione burst into a small fit of giggles after they had gone, to which Severus smirked as he stared at the crackling fire.

"You'd never know that he's much older than her," she said.

"While nobody will forget that truth in regard to our marriage," he said, somewhat bitterly. Hermione stared at him in silence, quickly sobering.

"Severus, I didn't mean to poke at your sore spot," she said, sighing. "I wish it didn't bother you so much... I truly don't care a bit what anyone thinks. If you hadn't been our professor growing up, they'd hardly care about the age difference."

"Yet, I was, and they do," he said. "Neither is it a small matter to convince them I'm haven't taken advantage of your immaturity and dependence on me as an advisor."

"First of all, I take offense to being called immature, which is something I have not been for a very long time, and second of all, you did a very convincing job of defending our professional and romantic relationships to everyone without apology – I wish that you could convince yourself as well," she said.

Hermione scooted closer and touched his shoulder, waiting until he finally looked at her to speak.

"How can you even begin to entertain the criticism of people who think we've only been together for mere months? Of course they think we're mad – it would be if it were the truth!"

"Precisely," he said, his face a mask.

"Precisely, what?" she asked.

He made an annoyed sound.

"The truth cannot be told," he said. "Besides which, the truth is that despite being a few years older thanks to meddling with time, you are still far younger, and it is still true that I entered into a relationship with you at a time when most would have considered me to be your guardian."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"Severus!" she hissed after a moment. "That is an idiotic statement!"

He looked back at the fire.

"Severus Snape, you look at me this instant and listen!" she demanded, and he complied.

"You are too intelligent to let such a thought into that hard head of yours. When I came back for you I never – not for one minute – needed you to be my _guardian_. I needed your help to carry out the time loop and you needed me to get you out of the war alive. Never mind that I had been living on my own for years at that point. Have you forgotten that it was me who got us to Australia? Who healed your wounds? Who faked your death and got you into hiding? If anything, I was the one looking after you!"

He stared at her intently, face unmoving.

"Do not ever again suggest that I was too young, too helpless, or too immature to be your equal in a relationship – or I shall hex you on the spot!"

She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"I could forgive you for having such reservations back then, but to hear you say it again now... It is utter shite and you know it."

If she was not mistaken, she saw his eyes growing glossy with emotion as well, just as the tears began to slide down her own face, but it was only the glimpse of a moment because he suddenly and passionately kissed her, murmuring apologies when he took a breath.

"The scrutiny of all and sundry lately has reminded me of feelings I had forgotten," he said, finally pulling away. "Let me explain, then I shall never dwell on it again."

He once again stared into the fire.

"I never felt I was your guardian – it was obvious that you did not require my protection or supervision. However, I was ashamed of myself for damn near immediately developing feelings for the first person to show me a hint of true compassion since my childhood. I felt pathetic for entertaining the merest inkling of a thought about a future with you, already dreading the day we parted ways. I felt lecherous desiring you, not because you looked or acted like an inexperienced young witch, but because the memory of your younger self glaring at me as I attempted to teach Potter proper Defense techniques in class was too immediate in my mind."

He looked at her again.

"What I thought of myself then is exactly how I shall now be judged by nearly all of our acquaintance as well as the rest of society. I know the precise feeling of loathing such thoughts will elicit and while I intend to meet their censure without shame or apology, I am simply tired – beyond tired – of enduring the vitriol of the public and colleagues alike."

Hermione smiled at him through her tears.

"You won't have to," she said. "Time will quickly show them we are meant to be together. Give it just a little more time, Severus. Until then, allow me to set straight anyone who dares imply you've somehow taken advantage of me."

"Allow me..." Hermione said softly to herself as she opened Mrs. Weasley's letter, a few pages covered in neat, wide-looped handwriting, bracing herself for what might be written inside.

 _Dearest Hermione,_

 _It was so nice to see you this Christmas at Harry and Ginny's. With all that's happened between you and Ron, I am happy to see it has not ruined your friendship. I hope you will always think of me as your 'second mum' as I will forever consider you one of my own._

 _George just walked in and says to tell you the photographs of you and Severus turned out perfectly... though he's just refused to let me see them before you do._

 _Which brings me to the purpose of this letter._

 _Arthur and I were shocked by your announcement over the holidays. It seems we were kept out of the loop for some time, but Severus has not been returned long enough to make your impending marriage any less astonishing._

 _My children have told me they fully support your decision and that they have befriended Severus, and I trust their judgement of his character. However, my dear, I must add a few words of caution._

 _I know what it's like to be young and in love. I married young and I have never regretted the decision, but, my dear, I fear that you will._

 _I'm sure you're ready to rip this letter to shreds without reading further, but please hear me out._

 _It would be wise to delay the wedding until you've had time to truly get to know Severus. I'm not suggesting that he is deceiving you, only that it takes time to really know someone – far more time than the two of you have spent together since he returned._

 _He's been through so much in the past, and only recently returned to life here in Britain (perhaps you know where he was all that time?). This is a time of transition for him. He is jumping headfirst into the life he was never able to pursue before. I do not fault him for wanting to marry and settle down at last, but he is acting with uncharacteristic rashness. What is the hurry?_

 _Finally, Hermione dearest, I must say I am astonished that you have changed your mind so quickly about marriage. I always wondered if Ron would ever be able to convince you to live a bit more traditionally, and when it turned out not to be the case, I thought you would embark on an ambitious career with the Ministry instead._

 _I'm afraid this letter has gotten too long. I would like to speak with you this week. May I come by the Apothecary Wednesday for lunch?_

 _With love,_

 _Molly Weasley_

Hermione sighed heavily and summoned a piece of parchment and quill. She quickly wrote out a reply in the affirmative, and tied it to the leg of the highly impatient owl perched on the windowsill.

"Severus! I'll be having lunch with Molly Weasley on Wednesday!" she called down the hallway. After a few moments she heard the door to the lab open. He walked into the kitchen and glanced at the pages of the letter lying on the table.

"Are you going to inform Molly Weasley that you are not, in fact, one of her offspring and as such are not concerned with what she thinks of your marriage?"

"Hmmm, something like that only a great deal more tactful," Hermione replied.

"Good luck remaining tactful when speaking to a Weasley with an opinion," he said, smirking at her.

Hermione sighed and said, "Yes, well – I like to start off the right way despite the inevitable."

On Wednesday, Hermione sat grimly in the shop while Severus tinkered with a recipe, awaiting her meeting with Molly Weasley.

The Weasley matriarch arrived at precisely twelve o'clock, dressed in floral yellow robes under her heavy brown cloak, wrapped tightly in an oversized knitted scarf. The wind howled as she opened the door and shut it heavily behind her.

"Good afternoon, dear," she greeted Hermione, smiling a bit too brightly.

"Hello, Molly," said Hermione. "Severus will be out in a moment to watch the shop while I'm gone."

"He doesn't close the shop for lunch?" asked Molly in surprise.

"Most days we just eat as we work," said Hermione, shrugging. "The kitchen's not far, and we rarely go out for lunch in the village."

"I see," said Molly. She looked around the shop.

"Then perhaps you'd like to pop in to Diagon Alley for lunch?" she asked. "I haven't been to Friedewald's in ages."

"That would be nice," Hermione said, attempting a pleasant smile.

"Ah, I see your lunch date has arrived," came Severus' voice from the doorway. "Good afternoon, Molly."

"Good afternoon, Severus," she replied somewhat uneasily, trying for a smile of her own and not entirely succeeding.

Severus put his arm around Hermione and stared intently at their visitor.

"Have a good time," he said to Hermione, before releasing her and walking behind the shop counter.

Hermione gave him a genuine smile and then turned to Molly.

"Shall we?" she asked, still smiling.

They Apparated to Friedewald's Farmhouse, Molly's favorite restaurant in all of Britain. It was a quaint stone building with long wooden tables inside and served filling, traditional fare at a reasonable price.

The waitress led them to the end of the least crowded table and they studied the menus in silence.

"I don't know why I'm looking, I already know what I want," Molly said to herself.

They distracted themselves from the elephant in the room by ordering and commenting on the new décor. Finally, Molly clasped her hands together and gave Hermione a serious look.

"Now, dear, that's enough small talk. Tell me about Severus," she said.

Hermione was not sure where to begin.

"It's simple, really," she said. "He asked me to be his apprentice, apologized for the past, and was determined to give me the opportunities he was not able to before, for obvious reasons. We began working together. Then, we fell in love."

Molly briefly pursed her lips, then smiled at Hermione.

"That's wonderful dear, truly... while unorthodox to say the least, I can see you are happy. I meant, tell me how this all came about? What are his reasons for such a rush towards marriage? I know you, Hermione, and I know it was not your idea to marry so quickly."

Hermione met her gaze confidently.

"Working together all day and frequently into the evenings, we quickly realized the inevitable conclusion of our deepening relationship – a life lived together. You wrote in your letter that I haven't had time to really know him, but even before I moved to Hogsmeade I knew more about him than anyone living or dead."

Hermione studied Molly's sober face.

"The day his phoenix offered me her tears, I knew I would marry him – truthfully, the idea had been growing in my mind already. At the time, it scared me."

Molly gasped softly at the mention of Enid's tears and her eyes widened.

"You do know me well, Molly. I have never been enamored with the idea of marriage. Perhaps it is due in part to my Muggle parents and the independent spirit they encouraged in me as a child, or perhaps since they married later in life I grew up with the idea that I would do the same. I would have been content to go on as we had been – living and working together above the Apothecary – but then he asked me about my parents."

Molly's forehead creased in concern. She knew the story of Hermione's parents, but not the conclusion.

"We weren't traveling strictly for academic purposes," Hermione said. "Our recent trip was primarily a rescue mission in which we hoped to repair my parents' memories."

"And did you?" Molly whispered, barely noticing the plate of food the waitress set down in front of her.

Hermione waited until the waitress was gone to reply.

"He was able to do it," she said. "Our stay in Australia was revelatory – he made such an effort to soothe and explain away their anger and fears, that without him I wonder if they would have forgiven me. I realized that I felt more at home with him than I ever have in all my life. Against all my previous thoughts on the matter, the idea of being magically bound to someone was suddenly neither frightening nor unimportant, but a beautiful inevitability."

Hermione shrugged and said, "He came to the same conclusion and we vowed ourselves to one another. It was not rushed, and he did not push for marriage out of any sense of urgency to 'settle down', as you say. He threw himself into his work upon returning, and I was meant to help him achieve his goal all the more quickly as his apprentice. I assure you, it was I who seduced him, not the other way around."

Molly looked flustered and pushed her potatoes around her plate.

"My dear, I never implied – "

"I know, but I presume that is what everyone will think," said Hermione. "I just want you to know that he did not offer me a job for the purpose of finding a wife who would be useful in the Potions lab."

Molly cleared her throat as if to speak, but seemed to think better of it and sipped her pumpkin juice instead.

"If you want to blame anyone for the whirlwind pace of our relationship, I suppose you will have to take it up with Enid."

"Enid?" asked Molly.

"The phoenix," Hermione said. "Phoenixes have a knack for drawing out tensions and emotions between people, you see, and Enid lives in the Apothecary. She likes to watch us work. Poor Severus was constantly telling me things he'd never said to anyone else. If not for Enid's infuriating presence, it might have taken him years to share his past with me, and without her influence I might have been more successful at ignoring my feelings for him."

Hermione smiled at Molly.

"The phoenix made you fall in love?" Molly asked incredulously. "It that what you're suggesting?"

"No," Hermione laughed. "That's absurd. She only sped up the process."

Molly gave her another incredulous look and shook her head.

"I suppose you have no intention of heeding my advice, then?" she asked.

"I confess I do not," said Hermione, smiling again. "I shall marry Severus in February. I have never been so certain of a decision in my life."

Hermione's day brightened after she said goodbye to Molly Weasley. When she returned to the Apothecary, Severus handed her a package with George Weasley's handwriting on it.

"The photographs!" Hermione exclaimed happily. She began to tear the paper off, revealing a two simply framed photographs.

"Oh, look! This one is great..." she said, watching her photo-self smile and laugh, her arms around Sevuers, who smirked devilishly before stealing a kiss.

"Oh!" Hermione said again, as her photo-self responded by snogging his face off, pausing briefly to wink at her audience.

"That doesn't seem much like me," Hermione mused, giving the photograph a curious look before setting it aside.

Severus chuckled as the image in the second frame was revealed. Photo-Severus and Photo-Hermione were in the middle of a desperate, passionate kiss, and could not be bothered to acknowledge anything outside of the frame. Photo-Severus picked Photo-Hermione up and pressed her against the wall of the foyer at Grimmauld Place.

"Oh, my..." Hermione said, watching their photograph counterparts. Severus was staring intensely at the image now.

After a few more minutes, the photo-couple paused, clothes a mess, hair tousled, panting lustily. Photo-Severus slowly turned his head to peer behind him and smirked at the voyeurs outside of the frame as Photo-Hermione let her head fall back against the wall, watching Photo-Severus through heavy-lidded eyes.

Hermione giggled and placed the frame face-down on the table.

"What the bloody hell was George thinking?" she asked.

"That he could make a great deal of money in the future, no doubt," said Severus.

"Well, if he expects me to tell anyone about this as an advertisement, he's bonkers," said Hermione. "I don't think I'll be able to look at him again."

Severus laughed again, a deep rumbling sound and pulled her into a hug.

"George Weasley always had a depraved sense of humor," he said.

"He hasn't _always –_ " Hermione began. She sighed.

"I suppose you're right," she said. "Without Fred to give him hell, he goes too far."

Silence filled the kitchen.

"All the same, I rather like them," Severus said. "Let us put them in the bedroom."

" _That one_ will stay inside the nightstand," Hermione said, pointing to the upside-down photograph.

Severus smirked and turned it over to revel a seemingly blank frame. Hermione frowned, staring at the empty foyer. Then, she saw a shadow moved on the floor. A few seconds of further scrutiny passed before Hermione realized she was watching Photo-Severus' jet black head make its way down the body of a presumably naked Photo-Hermione hidden just below the bottom of the frame.

She shrieked and ran out of the room as Severus held the frame closer to his face.

"George Weasley is going to get a piece of my mind!" she shouted from the hallway.

Severus laughed so loudly she could hear him as she ran up the stairs and collapsed onto the sofa. He followed her and placed the photographs on the mantle.

"Shall we give the miniature exhibitionists a show in return?" he asked.

"No! Put that away!" she said, but could not help laughing.

Severus obliged, walking to the bedroom with the offending frame, presumably to hide it away. He returned, still smirking, and pulled her up off the couch for a kiss.

"I'm afraid we must get back to the shop," he said. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, this was highly unprofessional," she agreed.

They went back downstairs to the empty shop and Severus puttered about the shop floor for a while, until a group of old witches came in chattering and laughing. One of them had a hideous cough and asked Hermione which draught would work the fastest to give her relief. Severus slipped back into the lab like a shadow before any of the women could snag him for a question. Hermione made a mental note to inform him he must make it up to her later.

That evening, Hermione sent a letter to George informing him that unless he produced a nice, normal magical portrait for her before the wedding, he was relieved of his photographer duties.

In response, she received yet another package the next morning, this one containing two more photographs. The first one showed herself smiling warmly, with Severus' arm around her, and this time her photo-self was content to turn and plant a chaste kiss on his lips before waving happily out of the frame to Hermione.

Hermione warily looked at the second photograph. Photo-Severus smirked at Hermione, then turned and kissed photo-Hermione before sweeping her off her feet, just as he had in real life. Then, he gently placed her back on the ground and their photo-selves looked at one another with slightly dopey smiles. Hermione giggled, seeing such an expression on photo-Severus' face. Unless it was also the work of George's charm-work – which was entirely possible – that expression must have only crossed Severus' face for the briefest of moments, for she had never seen him look so silly.

Hermione had a feeling Severus would prefer the first set of photos, but at least the new ones could be displayed for guests.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: A Wedding At Last**

The weeks leading up to the wedding passed pleasantly and with an unusual amount of snowfall, even for the sleepy winter village of Hogsmeade.

"It looks like you're going to have a snowy wedding," said Ginny, who had brought a steaming pot of hearty stew to share with Hermione and Severus for lunch.

"Yes. I'm glad I went ahead and secured a Portkey to bring my parents here," Hermione said. "Muggle travel would be a nightmare."

Ginny nodded, looking vaguely confused.

"When will you go collect them?" she asked.

"Thursday," Hermione said, sighing and sipping her tea.

"What's the matter?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said. "I suppose I'm just nervous to have them to stay. I had to complete a mountain of paperwork for them to be allowed in Hogsmeade in the first place. They'll insist on introducing themselves to everyone in the village as my Muggle parents, and have already expressed their outrage over the approval process to get them here."

"I see," said Ginny.

"But that's not what I'm nervous about," Hermione continued.

"Oh?" asked Ginny. "What is it, then?"

"It's going to be strange, having them at the Apothecary," Hermione said. "It's my life, my whole world – and they've never seen it outside of day trips to Diagon Alley. I don't know how they're going to react to our work, our life here, my chosen career... they've always been skeptical of magical education. In some ways, they're right to be, actually. Harry and Ron still have no idea how to write a proper essay."

"You'd think all those years of copying yours would have taught them something," Ginny remarked, giggling at Hermione's instantaneous reaction of annoyance.

"Yes, I know I'm partly to blame," she huffed.

"But your parents are supportive of your marriage," said Ginny after composing herself.

"Yes," Hermione admitted. "Surprisingly so. They're still wary of our age difference – of course they are, it's a large gap – but they were incredibly supportive during our last visit."

Ginny nodded and said, "I haven't seen your parents in such a long time. They probably won't even remember who I am."

"Not a chance they'd forget you," Hermione said. "Mum talks about you and Harry all the time. She thought you were the cutest fiery little redhead as a child."

"Oh, I suppose I'm not cute anymore?" Ginny said in mock offense.

Hermione shook her head and said, "No. As Harry says, you're the most beautiful Quidditch player in the league."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Mostly when he wants to distract me from an argument we're having."

Hermione raised her spoon to her lips and hummed in response.

"How did the photos turn out from George?" asked Ginny. Hermione nearly spat out her stew and coughed a few times before answering.

"Ah... they were good," she said. "He's very talented with the camera."

She eyed Ginny, watching for a sign in her expression that she knew more about the photos than she should.

"It's odd seeing Severus in them," Ginny remarked. "He's so... sweet and obviously in love with you... it's like seeing him through your eyes, I suppose. Is that what he's like all the time when we're not around?"

Hermione snorted and said, "Definitely not. He's Severus Snape."

Ginny nodded silently.

"Well, I thought the photos were lovely. I wish George could have done mine," she said.

Hermione coughed again to disguise a giggle at the thought. Ginny gave her a curious look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, I just, er, have a tickle in my throat today."

Ginny's eyes widened and she said, "You'd better take something for that – you don't want to be sick for your own wedding!"

"I'll be fine," Hermione insisted.

"Why wouldn't you be?" Severus asked, walking into the kitchen to join them.

"Her throat has a tickle," Ginny said seriously.

"Does it?" he asked, eyes glinting, and Hermione knew he'd heard the last bit of their conversation.

"I'm fine. Really," she said. "It's gone."

Severus served himself a bowl of stew and sat down at the table.

"Is this a Weasley family recipe?" he asked Ginny after sampling the dish.

"I suppose it is, since it's my own, and I'm a Weasley," she replied.

"It's delicious, Ginny," said Hermione.

"Thank you," she said. "I take it Severus agrees, since he's finished his already."

Hermione laughed and saw that Ginny was right – Severus had scarfed down his first serving and was preparing to ladle a second into his bowl.

"Did you forget to eat breakfast?" she asked him.

"I never forget," he said. "It was not a priority."

"I knew you wouldn't," she said. "You're like a kid on Christmas morning when there's a new potion setting overnight."

"You've created a new potion?" Ginny asked with interest.

"Unfortunately, not," Severus replied. "The attempt was unsuccessful."

"What is it?" Ginny prodded.

"Classified," Hermione said, smiling. "Company secret."

"Really?" Ginny asked, looking even more interested.

"Indeed," Severus said mysteriously, finishing his second helping.

"In a hurry, are you?" Hermione asked. "Stay a while – the potions lab isn't going anywhere."

He stood and sent his dish to wash itself in the sink.

"Give me twenty minutes," he said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Fine," she said. "Then you're taking a break."

Severus went back to the lab and Ginny looked at Hermione.

"Do you know what he's working on?" she asked.

"Of course – I helped create it," Hermione said.

"Don't you want to help brew it?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, no... not this one," Hermione replied. "It's got some really nasty ingredients that ah – make me violently ill once combined. We discovered that the first time we tried the brew. I – ah – ruined an entire batch."

"It doesn't bother him?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently not to the same extent," Hermione said, shrugging.

Ginny stared at her for a moment, then said slowly, "Hermione... you're not...?"

"I'm not what?"

Ginny gave her a significant look and said, "Whenever my Aunt Louella was pregnant she'd become violently sick at the first whiff of anything unpleasant-smelling."

Hermione shook her head and said quickly, "I'm not pregnant, Ginny."

"Are you... sure?"

"Of course I am! Not only am I quite capable of performing preventative charms, as is Severus, we make potions for a living. There's absolutely no chance."

"There's always a chance, Hermione," said Ginny. "A chance you forgot the charms once, or your potion wasn't as potent as it should have been... magical fertility is a fickle thing. It changes according to your age and the strength of your magic, you know."

"I know," Hermione said calmly. "I'm not pregnant, and I have no desire to be. There will be no children in my immediate future – if ever there are."

"Okay..." Ginny said in an unconvinced tone of voice. "But, Hermione, just listen... when Harry and I got engaged, my mother warned me to be extra careful, to reinforce our protective charms more often and take a bit more of my potion every month. Once you're engaged – in the magical sense – your connection with your fiance works against the charms, makes the potions less effective. Magical blood is determined to reproduce and such a bond between partners strengthens it."

"That's just old hag's tale," Hermione said. "It has never been proven in the research."

"I see," Ginny said dismissively. "Well, Mum says the longer the engagement, the more likely your magic will overcome the spells and potions. You and Severus only just got engaged, so you're probably right... you're not pregnant."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm not."

Despite her certainty, she felt a flutter of anxiety in her chest. Unbeknownst to Ginny, her engagement to Severus had been far longer than the usual magical vow.

"I've always been sensitive to nasty-smelling potions ingredients," she said. "My first year at Hogwarts, I always felt ill in Potions class."

"Are you sure it wasn't because it was the only class where the professor didn't like you?" Ginny asked, grinning knowingly.

"No!" Hermione said, grinning back and laughing despite herself.

"Isn't there a spell you can use to keep from smelling the stuff while you work?" Ginny asked.

"Of course there is, but it's too dangerous to give up your sense of smell while brewing," Hermione said. "It's one of the ways you know whether the potion is correct, or if something has gone wrong."

"I suppose that makes sense," said Ginny.

"We learned that in our first year," Hermione reminded her.

"I suppose we did," said Ginny, shrugging. "Well, I should get going. Let me know if your parents are up to visiting Grimmald Place once they arrive. Harry and I would love to see them."

"I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you, too," Hermione said.

Ginny hugged her.

"I can't believe you're getting married this week!" she said. "You're so calm, and Severus is working as if nothing is different."

"No, he's not," Hermione said, smiling. "He's been even more productive and anxious to stay busy than usual. He hasn't stopped moving since last week."

Ginny left and Hermione immediately went to find Severus in the lab. She cast a smell-blocking charm on herself before entering the room.

"Severus?"

He emerged from behind a shelf in the far corner of the room and blinked at her.

"Yes?"

"Ginny's just said something that I think... I think we need to test."

He frowned and asked, "Did you tell her about the potion?"

"No, I haven't told her..." Hermione trailed off as her stomach protested her presence in the potions lab, despite the fact that she couldn't detect any scent whatsoever at the moment.

"Can we talk outside of the lab for a moment?" she asked, grimacing.

Severus followed her out into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his brow deeply creased in concern.

"Ginny asked if I'm pregnant," Hermione burst out. "I told her I'm not helping you brew this potion because I can't stand the smell it produces without getting sick, and she asked if I'm pregnant."

She looked up at his surprised face.

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked.

He blinked at her and then said, "It is far more likely that you are over-sensitive to the trace amount of aerosol compounds produced by the brewing process, and your body reacts as if you have ingested a poison. It is a rare, though well-documented response in some magical beings."

"Oh," she said. "Yes. I knew that... but what if - "

"If you were pregnant, we would do what is best," he said.

"Which is?"

"Whatever you decide," he said.

"You can't pretend you don't have a preference!" she exclaimed.

"You know my feelings about children, as I know yours," he said. "We have taken extensive care to avoid a pregnancy and have no desire to be parents at this time. If your feelings change, I will support your decision to raise a child together, though a rather unfit a father I would be."

"You wouldn't be unfit, Severus," she said in a low voice.

"I have no paternal instinct," he insisted flatly. "However, I would not despise my own child, as my father did."

Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes. Her stomach pulled itself into a knot.

"Let's not talk about it anymore until we know whether or not I am," she said.

He stared at her silently for a few seconds.

"Shall I perform the spell, or you?" he asked.

"I normally check every month the same day," she said shakily, pulling out her wand. "When Ginny asked me, I realized I was supposed to a last Sunday and I just... forgot."

He watched as she took a deep breath and tried to steady her wand. A moment later, he pulled her toward his chest and wrapped one arm around her shoulders as he moved his other hand to her abdomen and gently rested his fingertips on the fabric of her robe, just below her belly button. She shivered.

Without another word, he performed the spell and Hermione held her breath as she looked down to see the familiar soft blue glow emanate briefly under his palm. Not pregnant.

"Thank Merlin," she breathed in relief. "I'm sorry, I should have checked myself as soon as Ginny left. I just panicked. I'm not ready to be a parent."

"As you've made clear many times," he said. "Which is why we carefully prepare a fresh batch of your personally-developed potion each month. Why did you doubt it's efficacy?"

"Ginny was insisting the longer a magical couple is engaged, the more likely their magic is to overcome any preventative measures."

"That is a myth," he said disapprovingly.

"I know... I know," Hermione said. "I suppose I'm not as calm as I appear this week, waiting for my parents to arrive – waiting to complete our vows. It's all gone so well... far more smoothly than I thought possible. I'm waiting for something to happen to ruin it."

"Nothing is going to happen," he said soothingly, his voice deep and low in her ear.

"So, I suppose I'm just allergic to our latest work," she said sheepishly. "That's highly inconvenient."

"If you can bear the smell, an anti-nausea potion or two should help, if you insist on brewing it with me," he said.

"I don't know," she said, wrinkling her nose. "It's an awful stench. I don't know how you bear it."

"I distract myself with sweeter thoughts," he said, rubbing her back lightly.

"Such as?" she asked.

He inhaled, his lips brushing her ear as he spoke, "The smell of your hair after one of your extravagant baths..."

He gently tugged her head back, his cool fingers touching her scalp.

"The taste of that wildly successful balm you created and wear on your lips," he said, kissing her.

Hermione melted into his arms, her anxiety and nausea banished immediately.

"The softness of your skin," he said, removing his lips from hers and making her sigh at the loss. He traced a finger over her throat, collarbone, and decolletage. His fingertips were lightly calloused and she shivered at the gentle friction as he pushed her robe off one shoulder and trailed his hand down her upper arm.

"The feeling of your fiery hands on – "

"Severus, the shop is still open," she reminded him suddenly. He growled in annoyance, took her wand, and pointed it toward the shop floor. Hermione could hear the curtains pull themselves closed with a fury, the door lock itself, and the sign flip itself over to 'closed'.

"I'm not sure how I feel about you thinking of me when you smell something putrid," she giggled, instantly regretting ruining the intensity of the moment. He was not deterred.

"You supply the most effectively distracting thoughts... it's a compliment," he said.

"Oh, okay..." she giggled again.

He silenced her with a kiss and she was happy to give up the argument. Hermione forgot everything except for how wonderful it was to snog her soon-to-be husband. His sharp and devilishly articulate tongue turned smooth and inviting in her mouth and on her flesh, confidently giving her exactly what she craved.

Hermione returned to the shop with more color in her face than usual, feeling calm and not at all ill. Severus sealed the lab shut and thoroughly cleaned the workspace when he was done brewing.

It seemed that she blinked once, and her parents had arrived for the wedding. Stubbornly ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she led them toward the Apothecary. Her mother and father were wobbly and woozy from traveling via Portkey and trudged slowly behind Hermione without speaking until they reached the front door to the shop.

"This is it," Hermione said, her breath puffing out in a white cloud as she let it out and waited for her parents' reactions.

"It has a lot of character," her father remarked, gazing at the worn stones and snow-covered roof. The heavy wooden door was adorned with a simple evergreen wreath sprinkled with a dusting of charmed snow that glistened softly in the muted light of the overcast day.

"I hope it's warm inside," her mother remarked, shivering.

"Come on, then," Hermione said, walking toward the door. Before she could open it, Severus appeared in the doorway, beckoning them inside. Her parents greeted him warmly, seeming to come out of their post-Portkey daze. They stared around the shop, craning their necks back to peer at the high shelves laden with neat rows of potions in jars, vials, and stoppered glass tumblers. Her mother walked over to the bins of common potions ingredients and frowned at the small signs written in Hermione's hand.

"You actually sell _eye of newt_?" she asked incredulously. "I thought we Muggles imagined that one."

"Indeed, it is a common ingredient in household elixirs," Severus said, a smile creeping across his face as he watched her mother read more of the signs.

Her father had gone to stand by the charmed flames dancing in the fireplace, and began warming his hands.

"Would you like something to drink? Eat?" Hermione asked. It was nearly time for lunch in Hogsmeade.

"No, thank you, dear," her mother said. "We only had dinner a few hours ago back home."

"I wouldn't say no to a drink," her father replied.

Severus disappeared wordlessly and returned with a bottle of root beer – one of his own experimental brews.

"Is this... magical?" her father asked, sniffing it.

Hermione laughed and assured him it was not. He took a swig and nodded in approval.

"It's good," he said, offering her mother a sip, which she politely refused.

"Shall we show you the rest, and most importantly, where you'll be staying?" Hermione asked. "Do you need to rest?"

"Yes," her mother said. "I don't think magical travel agrees with me at all."

Severus led them briefly through the potions lab, and Hermione followed her parents, watching them closely as they took in the workroom without comment. Her mother finally accepted a glass of water in the kitchen and carried it with her as she climbed the stairs to Severus and Hermione's living room.

"Now, this is a fire," her father said, turning to warm his backside for a moment. Her mother was gaping at the interior of the upstairs, which obviously did not match the outside of the building.

"This is lovely," she finally said.

"Let me show you to your rooms," Hermione said, as her mother stifled a yawn. Severus stayed behind, pouring himself a drink and settling into the armchair by the fire. The shop was closed until after the wedding, and Hermione had convinced him to stop working for a few days.

When Hermione shut the door behind them after entering the guest suite, her parents suddenly found their voices.

"Your laboratory looks like something out of a movie set," her mother said. "This is truly surreal. My daughter, the witch, a Potions Mistress."

She collapsed into the chair by the door.

"It's not that I didn't believe you, Hermione. It's just so strange to finally see it – the tables full of cauldrons, the vials and jars of bits of strange creatures, the smell that tickles my nose and makes me feel like I'm breathing champagne – is it like that for you, too?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "It's probably all the magic in the air here. You're not used to it, that's all. We stopped brewing yesterday so that it wouldn't be as overwhelming when you arrived."

"Did you have to get used to it, when you first came to Hogwarts?" her father asked.

"Yes, a bit," Hermione said. "The sensation of being surrounded by magic and other magical beings all the time was... odd. Probably not exactly like what you're experiencing now, since I'd been performing magic on my own for a while before I came to school."

Her father disappeared into the loo and her mother looked as if she might doze off in the chair.

"Well, I'll let you rest," Hermione said. "Would you like to join us for dinner? Perhaps it will help you adjust to the time change?"

"If we haven't emerged by dinner time, come wake us," he mother said, yawning. "It will be nearly breakfast time for us by then."

Hermione and Severus ate a modest meal and spent the afternoon reading in front of the fire together. Just before six, there was a knock at the door, and her mother opened it to peek inside.

"There you are," she said. "You look cozy."

"Are you hungry?" Hermione asked, stretching her legs out under the throw she was snuggled beneath on the sofa.

"I shall be soon, I think," she replied. "Your father is still out cold."

"Do you want to join us?" Hermione asked, motioning to the other side of the sofa, which was vacant. Severus was sitting comfortably in his armchair, his legs stretched out in front of him, a book levitated in front of his face, and a glass of firewhiskey in his hand.

"I didn't bring any reading material," her mother said, walking over to join Hermione. "I'm ashamed to admit that I don't read nearly as much as I used to."

"Here," said Hermione, wandlessly summoning her copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ from the bedroom bookshelf. Her mother flinched as it whizzed past her head and into Hermione's waiting hand.

"Wizard's fairy tales," she said, placing the book in her mother's lap. The three of them sat reading for another hour, the only sound in the room the crackling of the fire.

Hermione and Severus prepared a meal together while her parents showered and freshened up. The atmosphere relaxed into comfortable anticipation after dinner, all parties looking forward to the marriage ceremony and celebration.

After a night full of blustery flurries the day before the wedding, the wind died down and the snow showers stopped. The morning was overcast but not gloomy – a few rays of sunlight peeked through the small breaks in the clouds.

Ginny and Harry arrived for breakfast. Ginny had insisted on being present to help Hermione get ready, despite Hermione's assurances that she and her mother would be able to figure out the details. Harry, Severus, and Hermione's father sat in front of the fire together, waiting for the women to finish their preparations.

"Your dress is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, Hermione," Ginny said. "The Muggles know what they're doing with fashion – we'll just have to add a few warming charms so you don't freeze on the way over."

"I could just Apparate," Hermione said.

"Absolutely not," said Ginny, shaking her head firmly. "It might ruin your hair."

Hermione sighed and resisted the urge to shake her head while Ginny was carefully charming her conditioned and defined mane of curls into a complicated hairstyle.

"Fine, I suppose I'll walk. I doubt I'll need any warming charms, though, since I'll be wearing the winter cloak Severus gave me for Christmas."

"Oh, I nearly forgot about it!" said Ginny. "Has your mum seen it yet?"

"No, I haven't," said Hermione's mother. "Where is it?"

"Ask Severus to fetch it from our closet," said Hermione. "I don't want to summon it – I'm afraid it will drag the floor on the way over."

Her mother disappeared and returned after a few minutes holding the deep red cloak.

"Lovely," she murmured, running her hands over the fabric.

"All right, I think I'm done," said Ginny.

Hermione inspected her hair as Ginny held up a mirror so that she could see the back.

"Wonderful, Ginny," she said approvingly.

"Now, just let me get dressed," said Ginny.

Hermione's mother scooted in beside Hermione to use the mirror, fussing with her hair and then putting on her earrings and necklace.

"You look really nice, Mum," said Hermione, smiling.

"I look nice for a Muggle, I suppose," she replied. "You don't think I should borrow one of your dress robes?"

"Not unless you'd feel more comfortable that way," Hermione said. "Nobody is going to be surprised that you and Dad are Muggles."

"Yes, well... I just don't want all eyes to be on my odd, Muggle clothes instead of my gorgeous daughter in her wedding gown."

Hermione laughed and said, "You look good, Mum. Besides, we can't have Dad being the only one in Muggle attire."

"I suppose not," her mother agreed.

Ginny returned, wearing a long-sleeved dress robe in emerald green.

"Oh, don't you look lovely, dear!" her mother exclaimed. Hermione agreed.

"Well, I suppose it's time to go," she said, folding her cloak neatly over her arm and walking toward the door.

"Wait, Hermione! You have to put your cloak on before Severus sees you," her mother said.

"Mum, he bought me the dress – I think he knows what it looks like. He's even seen me wearing it, remember? The photo?"

"Yes, but it should still be a surprise," said her mother. "You'll make his heart stop when you take off the cloak at the ceremony."

"I hope not," said Hermione. "I can't marry him if he's dead."

She pulled the cloak over her shoulders and fastened it.

"Better?" she asked. Her mother and Ginny nodded.

"Now, let's go get the men," said her mother.

The party walked to the Warlock's Lodge together. Hermione cast repelling charms on her parent's feet and legs to keep them dry in the snow.

When they arrived, Hermione immediately set to fixing the fire pit up with the largest, warmest charmed flames she could manage. Then she joined the rest of the group, which now included Luna and Gallus, inside to wait for the guests to arrive. The guest list included the Weasley family, most of the Hogwarts professors, and a couple of Ginny and Ingrid's teammates.

George arrived early and took a few photos before the ceremony. Luna kept peeking out of the heavy wooden double doors into the courtyard to see how many guests had arrived. Finally, she tapped her watch and turned to Hermione and Severus.

"It's time!" she said happily.

Ginny took Harry's arm and led him to stand in front of Hermione and Severus. She looked back at Hermione over her shoulder and smiled brightly. Luna opened the doors fully and led the way. Ginny and Harry followed a few seconds later.

Hermione took a deep breath and placed her arm in Severus', waiting a few shaky moments for him to step out of the doorway. She wore her red cloak until they arrived at their spot in front of the roaring fire pit, then Ginny helped her shed it and placed it aside. Severus watched her with a hint of a smile on his lips, his eyes never leaving her throughout the brief and simple ceremony.

When it came time to perform the binding magic, Hermione's nervousness had been replaced with a warm, slowly-building anticipation. It was nothing more than a formality, since they had long been bound in love, in magic, in blood, as well as in the complex threads of time itself. She had no reservations about completing their vows by exchanging rings which Luna carefully levitated from an ornate crystal bowl filled with dried lavender and rose petals mingled in a potion that had required a single drop of blood from both Hermione and Severus the night before.

Hermione watched with interest as the rings rose slowly from the bowl, shimmered briefly and brilliantly, then dulled to their usual metallic shine. Luna waited for them to take the rings, then set the bowl aside.

They exchanged rings, Luna cast the appropriate spells, and finally they shared a chaste kiss, which sent a wave of tingly warm magic through Hermione's body, from head to toe and back as they separated again. She thought she might have seen a few winking stars of magic crackle and blink in and out of existence between them, but it happened so quickly she couldn't be certain.

Severus' smile had faded and he now looked so devastatingly serious that Hermione wondered if the glint in his eye was the result of holding back tears. The realization immediately sent her into her own struggle with watery eyes, which she quickly lost. Thankfully, she held it together well enough to make it back down the aisle before the guests joined them inside to eat, drink, and make merry.

In the years to come, the Potters and the Weasleys would insist that nobody in attendance that day further doubted the propriety of the marriage, but the truth is that Molly Weasley and Minerva McGonagall shared many a tea together in which they continued to marvel at the match, and Hermione was cautioned afterward by various former professors to continue pursing her career goals. She could do nothing but laugh and assure them she had no intention of ceasing her lifelong pursuit of knowledge and success.

Severus and Hermione continued to live in Hogsmeade and work tirelessly in the lab together, elevating the field of Potions through scientific rigor, academic publications, and the development of hundreds of innovative potions and brewing techniques. They remained happily married for the rest of their long lives, to the amazement of much of wizarding Britain.


End file.
